A new love, a new prophecy and completion
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter decides to leave, he feels he just needed to get right away from everyone and everything. Why he away, he finds a whole new life and he has never been happier. The is a gay story, with gay sex scenes, if you don't like them, please don't read. I own nothing but the idea for this story, I make no money, I write for myself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Minerva McGonagall walked wearily into her office and sat down at her desk, thinking about all that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Voldemort was dead, lots of death eaters were dead, good people were dead, Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Lupin were dead. Fred Weasley and little Colin Creevey were dead and so many others. She had thought Harry was dead for a while and she felt like her heart was breaking when she thought this and fear took over, but luckily he was alive. The war and suffering was over.

'Minerva, I need to talk to you about Harry.' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

Minerva stood and turned to face her old friend. 'Yes Albus, what about Harry?'

'There's a couple of things. First I would like you to go and check on him before I explain about what Harry has been doing these past few months. He's going to have a hard time and he will probably suffer from some of his nightmares. I spoke with him, Hermione and Ron not long after the battle finished. But before I can tell you what about you need to make sure he is alright.'

'Alright Albus,' she looked intensely at him. 'First I have to work out where is he.'

'I believe you will find him in his bed in the Gryffindor tower. Go Minerva and I will wait to speak with you.'

Minerva nodded and left her office making her way to the Gryffindor common room. She heard noises coming from up towards the boys dormitories and made her way upstairs. She opened the door and saw Harry thrashing about on his bed. She ran over and sat beside him, putting her hands on his shoulders to try and stop his movements.

'Harry, Harry wake up.' Minerva called and tapped his face. 'Harry, Harry.' she kept calling as she lightly tapped him.

Harry slowed his movements and blinked a few times. 'What's going on?' Harry opened his eyes and saw Professor McGonagall sitting beside him. 'Professor, is something wrong?' he said as he sat up.

'You were having a nightmare Harry, are you okay?' she asked kindly.

'Yes Professor, I'm fine.' Harry shrugged.

'Albus asked me to come check on you, he said you'd probably be having nightmares. He wants to talk to me about what you have been up to but not until I checked on you first.'

Harry couldn't help the small smile that came to his face at the thought of his old headmaster worrying about him. 'He knows me well, doesn't he Professor.' Harry said and he put his glasses on and stood up.

'Yes he did and he cared for you very much Harry.' Minerva stood and watched as Harry walked towards the window and stood there staring out.

'Just like I cared for him,' Harry felt his throat close up as he turned away, then a thought came to him, the same one he had while he was sleeping. 'Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.'

'You can ask Harry and I will do my best to help. Is this favour about what you have been doing and what Albus wants to talk to me about?'

'Sort of, actually no.' Harry turned back around and faced her. 'I was wondering if you might tell Charlie Weasley to come speak to me and I don't want anyone to know he is. Not even the rest of the Weasley's.'

'Very mysterious Harry, but I will go speak with him. Harry about what Albus is going to tell me. Is it about what you had to find that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, her lost diadem?'

'Yes, it's about that and more Professor.' Harry thought for a moment. 'I think you should get Kingsley and speak with Professor Dumbledore together and there is also a memory in the pensieve in your office. You both should watch that as well. But please Professor, I don't want anyone else to know what you find out. Ron and Hermione know most, but they don't know about the memory. They can fill you in with some answers to your questions. I really don't want to talk about it, not for a while anyway. You could let them know to watch the memory as well. They know I have it but not what it contains.'

Minerva watched Harry as he spoke and knew he was going to need a lot of time to get over everything he had been through.

'Alright Harry. I'll get Kingsley, Ron and Hermione to come to my office as soon as I speak with Charlie Weasley. Will you be still here?'

'For a while Professor.'

'Alright Harry. I'll send Charlie straight up.' Minerva gave Harry a small smile and left the dormitory and walked down the stairs, out the portrait hole and made her way down to the great hall. She saw all the Weasley's still crowded around Fred Weasley's body and she felt terrible for the pain they were in. She made her way over to them and tapped Charlie on the shoulder. 'Can I speak with you for a moment Charlie?'

He nodded and followed her away from everyone else. 'What can I do for you Minerva?'

'Harry, he asked if you would go speak with him in the Gryffindor dormitory, but he doesn't want anyone to know, not even your family.' Charlie looked at her with a puzzled expression. 'I don't know Charlie, he just asked me to come and see you.'

'Okay, I'll go up now before the family head home.' Charlie nodded and left the great hall and made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady opened straight away and he stepped in and looked around. He hadn't been in here for years but it still looked the same. He walked upstairs and looked in the different rooms until he found Harry standing near the window staring out. 'Harry.' Charlie said as he walked in.

'Hey Charlie,' Harry said quietly as he turned around.

'You okay mate?' Charlie asked as he walked towards him.

'Not really, but I will be. I need to ask you a couple of things. I know it won't be straight away, but do you know when you're planning on returning to Romania?'

Charlie looked at Harry in surprise, wondering why he was asking this. 'I'm not quite sure just yet Harry. I'll probably stay here for a couple of weeks with the family. Losing Fred is going to be hard on all of us, but mum, dad and George are going to have a hard time.'

'Yeah,' Harry said and he felt tears come to his eyes and tried to blink them away. He wiped his face on his sleeve as he felt some fall down his face.

'Why Harry, why are you wondering about when I'm going home?'

Harry took a deep breath, then sighed. 'I need to get away from here for a while and I was hoping that I could stay with you. I have to get out of England, get right away from here.'

'Of course you can Harry,' Charlie said puzzled, 'but I really don't understand, but you can stay as long as you want.'

'Thanks Charlie, I'm going to stay at Grimmauld Place until you go. I really don't want to see anyone. I will go…' Harry took another deep breath, 'to the funerals, Fred, Remus and Tonks, but then I can't stay here. I'll pay my own way I just need to figure out if I can get to my vaults. I don't think the goblins will let me back in after I broke in there and destroyed half the building.'

'I heard rumours about that. You escaped on the back of a dragon with Ron and Hermione.'

'Yeah, we did. I had to get something from a vault and a goblin named Griphook helped. I got what I needed but we were found out and we released the dragon, jumped on its back and helped it escape. It was half blind, we left it on the side of a lake somewhere. It looked happy to be out.' Harry gave Charlie a small smile.

'Why don't you talk to Kingsley about Gringotts, see if he can help. He's here at the moment, I saw him talking to Minerva.'

'Yeah, I might. Thanks Charlie, I'll let you get back to your family. Can you let me know when you are heading home? Oh, could you not mention this to anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. I'll let them know when I'm ready.'

'Sure Harry. You don't look too good Harry, are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine Charlie, just tired.'

'Okay, I'll talk to you later then.' Charlie nodded and left the dormitory.

Harry thought he might need to speak with Kingsley about getting into Gringotts and decided to do it straight away. He walked out of the Gryffindor common room and made his way to the headmistress' office and saw the door open.

'Can I come in Professor?'

'Of course Harry,' Minerva said as she looked at him and Kingsley stood up. 'What can I do for you Harry?'

'Actually I need to talk to you Kingsley, about Gringotts. I'm going to need to get into my vault but I don't think the goblins will let me back in.'

'I've spoken to them already Harry. You can go anytime. The ministry took care of everything.' Kingsley smiled at Harry.

'Took care of everything, what's everything?'

'The damage that was caused, the ministry paid the goblins for that.'

'I could have taken care of that myself if you would have told me.'

'No Harry. It's the least the ministry could do for you. Anyway, you can go to Gringotts whenever you like. But Minerva was just telling me about this memory you want me to watch and that Albus, Ron and Hermione will be able to answer the questions in regards to it. Is there anything you'd like to tell me Harry, why you're here?'

'No, just that it will answer a lot of questions. Maybe even questions you haven't thought of yet. Once you see the memory, you will understand more. I will say this though, you and Minerva will probably be two people who will know what I'm talking about, not a lot of people would have heard about it. But do you know what a horcrux is?' Harry said and saw the looks on both their faces and knew he was right. 'Yeah, thought so. Watch the memory, then you'll understand.' Harry nodded and left the office.

'He sounds so down and he looks terrible.' Kingsley said looking at Minerva.

'Yes, he does.' she turned and faced the portrait. 'Horcrux Albus, is that what you and Harry have been doing?'

'Yes Minerva. Voldemort made seven of them,' he saw the shocked looked on their faces. 'One he never meant to make, even though he was planning on making seven. I was able to destroy one, Harry, Ron and Hermione and from what I heard Neville destroyed the rest. Watch the memory first Minerva, then I will be able to explain more.'

'We're just waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive, Harry told me they know about all this, but never saw the memory. He wants them to see it as well.'

'Yes, they will also be able to tell you about all this as well. One thing I will tell you Minerva, is that Severus was really on our side. I planned my death with him, it's all in the memory as well. So when you have seen it, it might be wise to retrieve his body from the shrieking shake.'

'Who's memory is it Albus?'

'It's Severus' memory. He gave it to Harry right before he died. Looks like you're other guests have arrived. I'll let you talk to them, then I will answer your questions.' Albus Dumbledore nodded.

'Professor McGonagall, you wanted to talk to us.' Hermione said as she stepped into the office with Ron.'

'Yes, Harry asked me to speak with the both of you. He wants us all to watch the memory that is in the pensieve and he said you would be able to answer some questions. He told us about the horcrux, but not anything else. He said you and Albus will be able to explain more.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to face their headmistress.

'Harry got that from Professor Snape. We don't know what it contains. After we got it, Ron and I went back to be with his family. That was the last we saw of Harry, until Hagrid carried him out of the forbidden forest. Do you think the memory is why he went in there Professor?' Hermione asked.

'Yes Miss Granger, that's exactly why Harry went into the forest.' Albus said looking down at her. 'Watch the memory, then you will understand why he never told you.'

'Alright Professor,' Hermione said.

'Why don't I bring out the memory instead of us all going in? We use that technique in the auror office.' Kingsley said looking around and got nods from the three others. He walked over to the pensieve why Minerva closed her door and sealed it. Kingsley waved his wand at the pensieve and the four of them watched the memory.

Harry picked up his invisibility cloak, and slipped it on. He didn't want to talk to anyone or have people stare at him again as he left. He made his way down the stairs and out the door, walking down the long driveway and through the gates which were still hanging loose, broken by giants and death eaters. He looked back at the castle and saw all the damage and he felt the tears come into his eyes again. He loved this place, but right now he couldn't stay and it was a mess. He shook his head and apparated away arriving a few seconds later near the Leaky Cauldron. He knew he'd have to take the cloak off now and hoped he could get through without to many people stopping him or staring.

Harry pulled the cloak off and put it inside a pocket of his jacket and walked to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He took a deep breath and walked in. People stared the moment he stepped inside and the place went silent. He walked to the back and hoped he didn't get stopped. He tapped the bricks and walked through into Diagon Alley. Harry looked and saw the large white building and started to walk towards it. Keeping his head down and hoped he could get back out as quickly as he got in.

Harry walked up the steps and the two goblins guarding the doors gave him suspicious looks, but they opened the doors and Harry walked straight over to the counter.

'I'd like to visit my vault please.' Harry said to the goblin.

'Of course Mr. Potter, as long as that's all you do.'

'That's all.' Harry said nodded to the goblin and he summoned another goblin.

'Take Mr. Potter to his vault please, which vault Mr. Potter?'

'Just the Potter family vault,' Harry said knowing he will need to see the one Sirius left him one day.

'Follow me Mr. Potter.' the goblin said and Harry followed him. They got into the cart and made their way down the long winding tracks until they stopped outside Harry's vault. He handed his key to the goblin and stepped out. As soon as the goblins opened the door, Harry stepped in and looked around. He thought it looked fuller then the last time he was here. He went and picked up a heap of gold, more than he'd ever taken before. He filled a small bag with galleons, sickles and knuts. He left the vault, getting back into the cart and they made their way back up to the main floor of Gringotts.

'Will there be anything else, Mr. Potter?'

'No, thank you.' Harry said then had a thought. 'Yes actually. The black family vault that I inherited, is there a list of what's in there?'

'That vault has been renamed after you came of age. It is now called the Harry Potter vault as there is already a Potter family vault and yes, there is a list of everything the vault contains. Would you like a copy Mr. Potter?'

'Yes, thank you.' Harry said and the goblins snapped his fingers and thick pack of parchments appeared and he handed them to Harry.

'That will show everything in the Harry Potter vault.'

'Thank you.' Harry nodded and walked towards the doors as another goblin opened them. The moment Harry stepped out he saw heaps of people at the bottom of the steps, reporters with them. Harry walked down the steps as they all started shouting questions at him but he ignored everyone and made his way back through the archway with them all following him, still shouting questions. Harry quickened his pace and stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and quickly turned on the spot and apparated away. As soon as he arrived in the park across the street from Grimmauld Place, he took a deep breath. He looked around, seeing no one so he quickly walking across and up the steps and tapped the door with his wand. It opened and he made his way inside and waited until the voice of Mad-Eye Moody spoke. 'I never killed you Dumbledore.' Harry said quietly, then took another step and saw the smoky figure before his tongue rolled up for a few seconds.

Harry walked down the hallway, then turned back to face the door and something occurred to him. He pulled the other wand from his rucksack, pointed it and then waved it in an intricate patter.

'There, hopefully I won't need to hear, see or feel that again.' Harry said and turned back around and walked up the stairs into Sirius old bedroom. It was a mess, the death eaters must have gotten in after Ron, Hermione and himself got out of the ministry. He waved his wand and fixed the place up, then put his clothes away. Some were so bad he just chucked them out and thought, he was going to have to go buy some more. For now he just wanted some peace and quiet. He walked back down stairs and went into the kitchen. 'Kreacher.' Harry called.

'How can Kreacher serve Master Harry?'

'Hi Kreacher, could you make me something to eat and if I get you some gold, maybe stock up on some food?'

'Of course Master Harry and its good to see you are alright.'

'Thanks and Kreacher, Master Regulus would have been very proud of you when you led the Hogwarts house elves into the battle. I'm proud of you myself.' Harry smiled at the old elf.

'Thank you Master Harry. I fought for my Master Harry and for my Master Regulus. I will get your food now.' the elf bowed and went about his duties.

Harry went into the living room and sat down, putting his head back and closing his eyes, thinking about all the people who had lost their lives and he couldn't help the tears that started to fall, but this time, he let them fall.

'Here's your food master Harry and I brought pumpkin juice as well.' Kreacher placed a tray down on the small table near Harry, then bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher.' Harry smiled again and picked up the glass and drank half of the juice, then ate his sandwich. When he finished he sat back again, closing his eyes. He knew Ron and Hermione would be mad at him for not telling them he was leaving but he just needed to get completely away from everyone and everything. There were just too many memories, too many deaths and too many people wanting to ask him questions.

Back at Hogwarts in the headmistress' office. Kingsley, Minerva, Ron and Hermione sat down all looking shocked.

'He had to let Voldemort kill him, oh poor Harry.' Hermione said as she started to cry and Ron put his arm around her shoulder.

'Yes, it was the only way for the piece of Voldemorts soul inside him could be destroyed, but how did he survive, again?' Kingsley asked but not really expecting an answer.

'Love Kingsley,' Albus said from his portrait. 'The love his mother had for him, that protected him when she sacrificed herself and the love Harry has inside himself, that saved him.'

'So you're wand, is the elder wand Albus?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, but it's now Harry's wand. On the night I died, Draco Malfoy did disarm me, because I was very weak. He wouldn't have killed me, both Harry and I knew that. So Draco was the owner of the wand, but then Harry beat him, so Harry is now the owner of the wand. That must be kept between us though. If death eaters found out, they would go after Harry to get the wand and I think we're all agreed that he has suffered enough.'

'Yes he has. And you were right Albus. When I went and saw him before, he was having a nightmare. I think he will have those for a while with everything we've just found out that he went through. How did he have the courage to walk to his death?'

'Harry will protect everyone he cares about and if that meant he had to die to do it, he would.' Ron said looking up at everyone. 'He wouldn't have wanted anyone else to die, so if he could stop it, even if it meant dying, then he would have found the courage to do it, just like he has always found the courage when he needed it.'

'Yes, he is a remarkable young man.'

'I'm sorry Professor, but I have to go. Dad said we're all leaving to take Fred…' Ron said and he felt his throat close up and Hermione took his hand.

'Yes of course Ron and I'm very sorry about Fred. Please tell your parents for me.' Minerva looked sadly at him.

'I will Professor.' Ron stood and giving Minerva and Kingsley a small smiled and he left with Hermione.

'Do you think Harry will suffer because of all this Albus?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, that's why he has asked Charlie Weasley something that will upset his friends. Something he doesn't want anyone to know but I think it is the best thing for him.'

'What's that?' Kingsley asked.

'He asked if he could stay at Charlie's place in Romania, he wants to leave England for a while. He said he needed to get away. I believe that is the only way for him to heal right now. There are too many memories and reminders of what he has lost. It's too bad that Charlie won't be going for a few weeks. He wants to stay with his family through this emotional time.'

'You really think Harry leaving is best for him Albus, not staying and having his friends around him?'

'No, even his friends are reminders of what he had to do and what he has lost. He needs time to heal his heart and his soul. I do not know how much time he would need, just that he needs time.'

'Well, I could speak with Charlie. Find out if Harry could go before him. See what he has to say and then Kingsley, maybe you could organise an international port key for him.'

'No problem Minerva, I could do that anytime.'

'Speak with Charlie Minerva. I really think the longer he stays here, the worse he will get. He needs peace and quiet and he won't get that here unless he never leaves Grimmauld Place and becomes a hermit.'

'Is that where he is and how do you know what he asked Charlie?'

'I have the portraits around the place let me know things, especially about Harry.'

Minerva smiled at her old friend. 'You were always able to find out things Albus, now I know how. I'll go speak with Charlie before they leave. If he has already I'll send him an owl.' Minerva got up and so did Kingsley and they both made their way down to the great hall. Minerva saw the Weasley's and they both went over to them. 'Charlie, I know you're about to leave, but could I have a word with you, in private?'

'Of course Minerva,' Charlie said and they moved away from everyone. 'What can I do for you?'

'Harry, I know he asked you if he could go to Romania and stay with you for a while and that he doesn't want anyone to know. I was speaking with Albus after we found out a few things. We really believe he needs to get away for a while to heal. He has gone through some terrible things and if he stays here, he won't heal or just become a hermit.'

'Oh, okay. I did tell him he could stay for as long as he wanted, but I won't be leaving for a couple of weeks.'

'Yes I know. But what Kingsley and I want to ask you is if you would allow Harry to go now. Kingsley can organise an international port key for him.'

'I know Voldemort thought he was dead and so did everyone else. Is that part of what you're talking about, what he went through?' Charlie asked looking worried.

'Yes, listen Charlie, we will tell you because if he's staying with you. You might be able to help if he needs it. He might not need anything apart from being away from here. So will you allow him to go to your place now?'

'Of course I will Minerva. I'll give you the name and address of my place so you can organise the port key.'

Kingsley waved his wand and produced parchment and quill and handed it to Charlie.

'One more thing Charlie, after you go with your family, if you could get away just for a little while, go and tell Harry yourself. If he knew we asked, he would feel guilty that we're all worrying about him. He's at Grimmauld Place now.'

'Yes he told me he was going to stay there. I'll tell him, how long will the port key take Kingsley?'

'I'll leave straight away and it should be done in an hour. So if you come here and pick it up before you see Harry, then you can give it to him.'

'No problem, I'll get home for a while and see you again soon.' Charlie shook both Kingsley and Minerva's hands and went back to his family.

Kingsley and Minerva went back to her office and Kingsley flooed straight to the ministry and Minerva went back to organise how to start getting the castle rebuilt. Everyone was in for some long days over the next couple of months.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Charlie stepped out of the fireplace into the living room of Grimmauld Place and saw Harry having a massive nightmare. He ran over and shook his shoulders.

'Harry, Harry, wake up mate. Come on Harry.' Charlie kept shaking his shoulders, the hit his face gently a few times, 'Harry wake up.'

'What, I'm awake. What's going on?' Harry said as he slowly opened his eyes, and was breathing heavily. 'Charlie, what's wrong?'

'You were having a nightmare Harry.' Charlie sat beside him and noticed how bad he looked. 'You okay now?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Charlie. What are you doing here, I thought you were going to home to the Burrow?'

'I've been home and wanted to let you know I had this done for when I wanted to leave, but thought you might like to use it. It's an international port key, set for my place. If you wanted to, you could go now. I still won't be there for a couple of weeks.'

Harry sat up straight, 'You wouldn't mind Charlie?' Harry asked hopefully.

'No of course not Harry, if you want to get away now, then go. I know you will be hounded by reporters or anyone else for that matter the moment you're seen. So if you want to get away, I understand.'

'I already was. I went to Gringotts just after I saw you. The moment I stepped back out of Gringotts, people were everywhere. I just quickly got out of there and apparated straight here.'

'Yeah, knew that would happen. You have always been hounded by reporters and now it will just get worse, seeing as you killed Voldemort.'

'I know, that's another reason I want to get away for a while. Here everyone will be throwing questions at me and I really don't want to answer any. Where in Romania I don't think it will be so bad. No one will be expecting me to just walk down the street. Maybe I could grow a beard, change my hair colour. What do you think Charlie? I could go Weasley red for a while.' Harry grinned at him.

'Well, I don't think you'd be recognised with red hair Harry. So are you going to leave straight away?'

'Yes, if you're sure, I would like to.'

'I'm sure Harry. Here take this, it's not set for a time. You just have to say the name and address.' Charlie handed Harry a piece of parchment and a small brush. 'As soon as you say the name it'll glow and you'll be transported there.'

'Thanks Charlie, for everything. Listen, give me a couple of hours, then could you tell Ron and Hermione that I've left, but don't tell them where I am. I know them, they will want to come get me and bring me back. Just tell them I need some time and if they saw the memory with Professor McGonagall, then hopefully they'll understand.'

'No problem Harry. I need to get back to the Burrow. Make yourself at home alright and I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Oh here take this. If any of my friends turn up, just show them this and they'll know I've given you permission to stay there. But what name should I put on it, I could just put Harry without Potter, but they might put it together.'

'Put James on it, I'll use my father's name for a while. Do you need a last name, because if you do, I could use Black for Sirius?'

'No first names fine, my friends will know it's from me.' Charlie finished writing James on the parchment and handed it to Harry. 'Alright, I better go, take care Harry.'

'I will and thanks again Charlie.' Harry shook his hand and watched as he stepped into the fire. Harry went back up stairs and packed his things, then went back down stairs and into the kitchen. 'Kreacher, I'm going away for a while. If you want to stay here or go back to Hogwarts, you can.'

'I would like to stay with my Master Harry.'

'Are you sure Kreacher, I'm going to Romania for a while, to Charlie Weasley's place.'

'Yes master, I can still look after you there.'

Harry smiled at the elf and thought it might be nice to have him there. 'Alright Kreacher if you want to. I'm taking an international port key, how will you get there?'

'I can just apparate there Master. House elves just need to know where or who's place and we can go straight there.'

'Alright Kreacher, if you want to leave now. I'll be right behind you.' Harry said and the elf bowed, snapped his fingers and was gone. Harry looked at the brush in his hand and said Charlie's name and address and the brush glowed and Harry felt the jerk as he was pulled away. A few minutes later he arrived into Charlie's house, straight into the living room and saw Kreacher. 'I'm glad you wanted to come Kreacher. If I give you some gold, could you go stock up on some food and maybe some Firewhiskey as well?'

'Of course master Harry,' the elf bowed and waited. Harry took a heap of gold out of his bag and handed it to Kreacher. 'Is there anything specific Master Harry wants?'

'Nothing specific Kreacher, just food for dinner, breakfast, tea and coffee, you know.' the elf bowed, snapped his fingers and was gone. Harry walked through a door and saw Charlie's bedroom, so he walked through another and found what looked like a spare room. He put his bag down then went back out and looked around the rest of the place. It wasn't large, but it was comfortable. He saw the front door and noticed the back door as well. He went out the back door and just stood there looking around at the wooded area and heard how quiet it was. 'Yes, this place is perfect. Now he just had to write the letter to Ron and Hermione and hoped they understood.' Harry looked around once more, then stepped back inside and got a quill and some parchment and started writing.

"Dear Ron and Hermione.

Please don't be angry with me, but I needed to get away and be on my own for a while. I'm sorry I never told you, but I knew you both would have tried to talk me out of it. I just need some time, not sure how long though. I will write and let you know how I'm going and I will miss the both of you very much. I hope you understand why I'm doing this since you would have seen Snape's memory. Having to walk into that forest and let him kill me was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I was willing to die to stop any more people dying. I was going to hang around and go to Fred, Remus' and Tonks funerals, but I couldn't. Please let all your family know how sorry I am about Fred and if you see Andromeda, tell her I'm sorry about Tonks and Remus as well and I do want to get to know my godson, but I just can't right now. Please try and understand and that hopefully one day you will forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. I love you both very much.

Harry"

Harry could feel the tears again and he rolled up the parchment and waited for Kreacher to get back so he could go and send this for him. He really hoped they would forgive him for not telling them he was leaving. Harry sat back on the couch, and closed his eyes and he felt peaceful. Hopefully, he might not have any more nightmares but he knew he probably would.

At the Burrow, all the Weasley's along with Hermione were all sitting around the kitchen table. No one was talking or eating the food Mrs. Weasley had put on the table. They all drank their tea but that was all. Charlie looked around and thought it was time to talk to Ron and Hermione.

'Ron, Hermione, can you come outside with me for a moment?'

They both looked up at him and nodded, then followed him outside down towards their father's shed.

'What's up Charlie?' Ron said looking at his brother.

'I have something to tell you, about Harry.'

'Harry, is he alright Charlie.' Hermione asked anxiously.'

'He's fine, well, as fine as he can be at the moment. He's gone, he left for a while. He said he needed to get away and be on his own and he hoped after seeing the memory you would both understand.'

'Left, but why, is he at Grimmauld Place?' Hermione asked.

'Why, he just said he needed some time alone. But he's not at Grimmauld Place. He left the country and he doesn't want anyone to know where he is. He said he'll write to you and you can write back, but he just needs time.'

Ron nodded and saw Hermione looked upset. 'Hermione, after what we found out, I can understand why Harry wants to be alone. That would have been very hard on him.'

'I know Ron, but he knows we'll help him with anything. Why did he have to leave the country?'

'He knew you both would have wanted to either go with him or try and talk him out of going. Minerva spoke to me and Albus believes that Harry will heal better if he was away from here. From all the memories of everything he's gone through and all the memories of the people who have died, even before the battle. Like his parents and Sirius. He needs to heal and Albus believes he will do that away from the constant reminders and he wouldn't be able to go out if he stayed here. He told me he went to Gringotts and the moment he stepped out reporters and people were everywhere yelling questions at him. He doesn't need that right now, or for anyone worrying about him.'

'I can't stop worrying about him. When he said he wasn't coming back to the Burrow, that he was going to stay at Grimmauld Place, I knew he was having a hard time and I want to help him. We've always helped him.' Hermione said as tears fell down her face and Ron put his arm around him.

'Let's just give him some time Hermione. We'll write to him as soon as we hear from him okay. He suffered Hermione, we both know that. He's suffered his whole life and this would have been one of the hardest on him. Let's just give him the space he needs and if he wants to see us, then we go.'

'Alright Ron, but I'm going to miss him.'

'I will too Mione.' Ron said then looked back at Charlie. 'Is that where you disappeared to today?'

'Yeah, Minerva told me Harry wanted to speak with me. He just wanted me to tell you both.'

'What about Ginny Ron. Should we tell her Harry's gone?'

'What's Ginny got to do with this?' Charlie asked.

'Harry and Ginny were dating before us three left. Harry said he broke up with her to protect her because if the death eaters or Voldemort knew Ginny was his girlfriend, that they would get her to get to him and he didn't want to take that chance. But Harry hasn't spoken of Ginny since his seventeenth birthday and he never spoke to her after killing Voldemort.' Ron said looking puzzled.

'With what he went through Ron, I don't think he was really thinking about anything. We don't know what affect all this has had on him. Hopefully when he's had time alone, he will be the same loving Harry we've always known. But we really don't know how he will be or if he will be different.'

'Yeah, I suppose your right. How did he seem when you spoke to him Charlie. The last time we saw him was not long after the battle.'

'He sounded down and looked terrible. He was having a nightmare when I got there and Minerva said he had a nightmare when she went up to talk to him. You said he's always had nightmares Ron.'

'Yeah, he has. Some will be just him thrashing about in bed and some he will yell different things. The worse was the one he had was the one about dad, but that was more a vision than a nightmare.'

'This is why he needs time. If he had nightmares before, he will probably have worse ones now.' Charlie said. 'let's get back inside and see about eating and try to get George to eat something. The next couple of days is going to be hard on all of us, but especially him.'

'Yeah it will, it's always been Fred and George, or the twins.' Ron said sadly and the three of them walked back inside.

Over the next week, they had Fred's funeral as well as for Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Ron and Hermione had received a letter from Harry and spoke to Andromeda about it. She said when Harry was feeling better they will be waiting to see him and she will introduce Teddy to his godfather.

Charlie stepped into the kitchen and saw his parents were already sitting there with Hermione.

'Morning.' Charlie said as he hugged his parents and sat down and he got morning back from all three.

'Charlie dear, when do you have to get back to Romania?' Molly asked her son.'

'I need to leave tomorrow. I wanted to stay longer, but I have to get back.'

'Oh, alright son, I was hoping you could have stayed longer, but we understand.' Arthur said putting a hand on his shoulder, then he turned to Hermione. 'Have you heard any more from Harry Hermione?'

'No, just that one letter, Ron and I wrote straight back, so hopefully it won't be long before we hear something from him. I just wish I knew where he was. I miss seeing him and I can't help worrying because he's all alone.'

'I know you do Hermione, but when you showed us he's letter he sounded fine, just that he wanted some time alone. What I want to know is how's his really coping and how long it might be before he comes home.'

'Yes, I want to know that too. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I did want to ask you both something.'

'Anything Hermione.' Arthur said.

'Well, I need to start looking for my parents. I spoke to Kingsley and he said he'd organise an international port key for me to go to Australia, but I was hoping that Ron could come with me. I really don't want to go alone.'

Arthur looked at his wife and nodded. 'Of course he can Hermione dear. You shouldn't be alone in a strange country. Do you know how long it might take you?'

'Kingsley said he was going to get someone to check some things out for me and when I organise the port key he was going to let me know if they found anything. I hope it doesn't take long and they forgive me for doing that to them.'

'I'm sure they will Hermione. You were trying to keep them safe, once you explain everything to them, they will understand.'

The following day at the burrow, everyone apart from George was starting to come to terms with Fred. George was the one everyone was worried about as he never left his old room. Percy has been spending a lot of time with him, helping wherever he could. Everyone knew Percy could have gone back to his flat and job, but he just didn't want to leave George.

Charlie opened the door to Fred and George's old room and saw George sitting on Fred's old bed.

'George,' Charlie said as he walked in. 'I have to get going.' Charlie sat down beside his brother. 'You need to start getting out of this room George. Fred wouldn't want you to do this.'

'I know he wouldn't Charlie, I just miss him. It's always been Fred and me. I think the only time we weren't together was when we went on dates or used the bathroom. Otherwise we were always together and I don't know how I'm going to cope with not having him here.'

'We know George, I think that's why Percy is trying to be here for you all the time. He knows he can't take Fred's place, but he wants to help you. Please try and get out of here for a while, even if you just go outside in the yard for a while.'

'I'll try Charlie, so you're heading back to Romania.'

'Yeah, I have to. I was going to stay longer but they need me back.' Charlie stood up and George did as well and Charlie pulled him into a tight hug. 'Get out George, think of what Fred would want and do it for him.'

They let go of each other. 'I will Charlie, don't worry.' George gave his brother a small smile and watched as he left the room.

Charlie walked downstairs and say goodbye to his parents. 'I have to go now mum, dad.' Charlie hugged them as they stood up and his mother started crying. 'Mum, I'll be back for visits.' Charlie said and looked at his father. Arthur pulled his wife away and put his arms around her.

'We'll see you soon Charlie, take care son.'

'I will dad.' Charlie said then walked over and hugged Hermione and Ron. 'Keep writing to Harry, he's bound to get better and come home, but just give him time.'

'We will Charlie, take care mate.' Ron said and Hermione nodded.

Charlie picked up his port key said his name and address and jerked away from the Burrow and landed in his living room.

'Harry, you about mate?' Charlie said as he walked through the house.

'Hey Charlie, I wasn't expecting you back so soon.' Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen.

'Yeah, I just needed to get away and get home. How are you doing?'

'I'm fine Charlie, it's so peaceful here. I've been spending a lot of time sitting out the back. Oh I hope you don't mind Charlie, but Kreacher wanted to come with me, he said he wanted to look after me.'

'I don't mind Harry. I'll just go put my things away and be back. But you look a little better than the last time I saw you.'

'Yeah I feel better and Kreacher is making sure I eat.' Harry said and Charlie smiled then walked into his room and put his things away, then walked back out into his kitchen.

'I could use a cuppa, how about you Harry?'

'I will make Mr. Charlie and Master Harry a cup of tea.' Kreacher said bowing then went about fixing the tea.

'He doesn't like anyone doing things he could do. Hope that's okay, it takes a bit to get used to.'

'I don't mind and I hate to cook anyway.' Charlie grinned as he sat down at his table. 'So Hermione and Ron, well more Hermione is waiting for you to write again. She's missing you Harry.'

'I know she is, I'll write soon. It's just that here, I'm calm and peaceful. The moment I think of there, I feel the tension and all the memories start to come back.'

'I understand that Harry. One thing though, Ron and Hermione were talking about all you went through might change you. Hermione hopes you will be the same loving Harry she's always known.'

'I can't really say at the moment. I do feel different than I was before. But I'm not sure with what or how, just different.'

'All you need is time and if staying here is helping, then that's what you need. And before you ask, yes, you can stay as long as you want Harry. You're good company anyway. Have you been down to the village yet?'

'I used my cloak once and went down. I didn't want to get recognised, at least not yet. It's a really nice village. I just strolled around, having a look. I do need to go and get some clothes though, so eventually I'll go and hope it's not too bad.'

'I think you'd be surprised Harry. Yes, even people here know who Harry Potter is, but it's not the same as England. You were there, everything happened there, Voldemort was there.' Charlie said and saw Harry instantly tense. 'Sorry.'

'No it's fine Charlie. But I get what you're saying. I might try in a few days see how it goes.'

Kreacher brought over a tray with tea and sandwiches on it, placed it on the table in front of the two men.

'Thanks Kreacher. Even if I don't ask, he makes sure I eat if it's breakfast, lunch or dinner time.' Harry said raising his eyebrows at Charlie.

'Well, it's working. You look better than you did and you've put on a bit of weight.'

'I feel good, so that's why I don't mind what Kreacher is doing.'

The two men sat and talked, they really got to know each other. Charlie saw a difference in Harry even though he never saw a lot of him before. Just on the occasional visits home. Minerva and Kingsley had told him what Harry had to do and why and asked if Charlie would keep an eye on him. He said he would, so he could see already that being here was helping Harry.

A couple of days later, Charlie walked outside and saw Harry sitting in the sun. 'Harry, you said you wanted to go get some clothes, why don't I go with you. I need to get a few things myself.'

'Yeah, sounds good Charlie. I'll just get my shoes on.' Harry got to his feet and walked inside and Charlie followed him. When he finished he turned to Charlie. 'Do you think I should bring my cloak, just in case.'

'I think it'll be fine Harry, you'll see. I've lived here for a while, you'll be okay.' Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

'If you sure then, I'll trust you on this. Let's go then.' they two men left the house and walked down the quiet lane towards the small village. 'Where about do you work Charlie?'

'A couple of towns away. Maybe one day I'll take you there, see all the dragons.'

'I'd like that, as long as I don't have to go near any. Twice is enough.' Harry laughed and so did Charlie.

They got to the village and Charlie took Harry into the men's clothes store and Harry picked out a heap of clothes. Some basic tops and shirt, lots of jeans, then underwear and socks, then bought himself some more shoes and boots. Charlie had been surprised at some of the styles Harry had bought. He'd never seen Harry in stylish or coloured shirts.

Harry noticed he got a few double takes when they spotted his scar, but they never stared or asked him questions and it made him relax more. They sat down at a café to have some lunch and just enjoy the warm day.

'I think you were right Charlie. Some have spotted my scar but they never stared or said anything. Now why can't it be like that back home?'

'Like I said before, that's where it all happened. Here, they just heard about it. I noticed after you had a few people notice your scar but they didn't do anything else how you instantly relaxed. You never got that back home have you?'

'No, all my life it's been staring or questions. I remember the first day I met Ron on the Hogwarts express. When we introduced ourselves, he instantly asked about my scar. But I didn't mind with Ron, because we just got on instantly. But Ron and Hermione know how I hate people asking about it.' Harry said and Charlie saw him rub his chest.

'You okay Harry?' Charlie nodded to Harry's chest.

'Yeah, it's nothing Charlie. Well, it's something but not painful or anything.' Harry leaned forward and lowered his voice. 'I've got another one on my chest, same as my forehead, lightning shaped.' Harry sat back and shrugged and saw the knowing look on Charlie's face. 'Professor McGonagall told you, didn't she Charlie?'

'Yeah she did. She didn't tell me everything, she just said that you got hit with the killing curse again before Hagrid carried you out of the forest. She was worried about you and since you were going to be here, ask that I keep an eye on you.'

'I understand why she did that. Well I did get hit and that's why I've got another one.' Harry realised that he thought about it and it wasn't as bad as he imagined it would. 'I don't feel as tense, even though I just thought about what happened that night. I still don't like to think about it if I can help it though.'

'Well, I'm not going to pry or ask anything Harry, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here to listen.'

'Thanks Charlie, I really appreciate that.'

'There is one thing I want to ask about, on a completely different subject though.'

'What's that Charlie?'

'Ron told me that you were dating Ginny but you broke up with her for her safety. How do you feel about her now, do you still want to see her?'

'I don't think so Charlie. I do care about her, but now the only thing I feel for her is like a sister, like I feel about Hermione. Like I told you, after everything that I went through, I am different. Maybe that's one of the things. Do you think I should write to her, and explain that I don't see us getting back together?'

'Yeah, I think you should Harry. I noticed whenever you're name came up she always sat up straighter. Maybe if she knew you didn't feel the same and since you're not going to be there for a while, she might be able to move on.'

'That's a good idea. I might write as soon as we get back. One thing I want to ask you Charlie. Your mum used to mention that you had lots of girlfriends. If you ever want some space, just tell me and I'll make myself scarce.'

'I just told mum and dad that, so they wouldn't worry about me. Mum was always wondering when I was going to settle down and get married but I'm just not interested.' Charlie said and wondered if he should just tell Harry the truth. He might leave it for now and see how long Harry might be hanging around for. If he stays for a long time, he just might have to say something and ask Harry not to say anything to anyone, especially his family, because his parents wouldn't understand.

'You're deep in thought Charlie, nothing wrong is there?'

'No, just something I need to consider. I might tell you one day Harry. How about we head home and you can write to Ginny, maybe write to Hermione again too so she's stop worrying about you.'

'Yeah alright Charlie,' Harry grinned and they both walked back towards Charlie's place, still talking and getting to know each other. Harry felt very relaxed with Charlie and thought he might be able to tell him a few things in time.

Harry was sitting in his bedroom at Charlie's place trying to work out what to write to Ginny. He had a piece of parchment and quill, but just couldn't begin, so he sat there thinking about how he felt and how he used to feel.

"Dear Ginny

I just wanted to write and let you know that I won't be back for a long time and it would be better if you tried to forget about me. I do care about you Ginny, but I know it's not anything more than just sisterly feelings that I have for you. I'm sorry if this hurts you and I never wanted that. But after some of the things that happened to me, I've changed. You have got a beautiful and kind heart Ginny and deserve someone that will love you fully and I can't do that. Find someone that deserves that beautiful and kind heart of yours, you deserve to be happy Ginny and that's what I want for you. Again I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never wanted to ever hurt you. Please take care of yourself and remember. Find someone that will love and look after you.

Harry"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry walked out of his room and sat down next to Charlie and handed him the letter he wrote to Ginny.

'See what you think Charlie. I'm going to write to Hermione and ask her to keep an eye on Ginny, make sure she's alright.'

Charlie nodded and took the letter from Harry and read what he'd written. 'That's nice Harry, really beautiful. But I know my sister, if her feelings for you are strong, then I can see her temper going off. And it's a good thing you're not there or you would have had the bat bogie hex done on you.' Charlie grinned at him and handed him back to letter.

'Yes, I know. I've seen Ginny do that before. I'll write to Hermione before I send this.' Harry smiled at Charlie, then walked back into his room and got another piece of parchment.

'Dear Hermione

I'm sending a letter to Ginny, telling her that my feelings for her have changed. The only thing I feel for her now is what I feel for you, like a sister. Try and be there for her if she needs it. I'm sorry if she got hurt by this, I never wanted to hurt her. But after everything I've been through and what I had to do, I realised I have changed. My love for you and Ron will never change though and I miss you both terribly. But I still can't come home, not for a long time. Please look after each other and look after Ginny as well.

Love Harry"

Harry rolled up both pieces of parchment, 'Kreacher.' Harry called and he appeared instantly before him. 'Could you take these two letters and send them for me?'

'Of course master Harry,' Kreacher took the letters, bowed and snapped his fingers and left.

The following week, Charlie went back to work and a letter arrived from Hermione. Harry unrolled the parchment and read.

"Dear Harry

I'm glad you told me about your feelings for Ginny. Yes she was very upset and I explained to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley why she was. They understand and are helping Ginny through this. I still wish you'd come home and let us help you Harry. We miss you so much, but I do understand. With what you had to do would have been very traumatic on you, so please just remember, we are all here for you whenever you do come home and we love you very much. Now, on a different subject, Ron and I are heading to Australia next week to find my parents. Kingsley has been getting someone from the ministry to do some checking for me. We know the area there in, so hopefully it won't take too long to find them and bring them home. Please write again soon and let us know how you are, you never said in your last letter. We love you Harry.

Love Hermione"

Harry couldn't help feeling a little sad for Ginny but he knew that her family and Hermione would help her through this. He always knew Ginny felt more for him and had for a long time and he thought he might have felt the same way there for a while. But now he knew he couldn't love her and hoped it wouldn't take long for her to get over him.

Charlie walked in and saw Harry sitting there on the couch. 'Everything alright Harry?' he asked as he poured himself a drink and sat on the floor leaning against the couch.

'I got a letter back from Hermione. Here,' Harry said and handed the letter to Charlie and watched as he read it.

'So her feelings must have been more that you thought.'

'I always knew Ginny liked me, has for a long time. I thought I could have felt more for her but after everything, I just changed and I wish she wasn't hurt by this.'

'You can't blame yourself Harry, I know more than anyone that you can't help how you feel. She'll get over it and find someone else. But one good thing is you aren't there for her to see you all the time. It will give her a chance to get over you.' Charlie looked back and handed the letter back to Harry.

'Yeah I guess.'

'Could I ask you something Harry, about what Hermione said in her letter? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have too.'

'Ask and I'll see Charlie.' Harry said looking down at him.

'She said what you had to do was very traumatic, what did you have to do?' Charlie turned slight and looked back up at Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded. 'Alright, I'll tell you. I had to let Voldemort kill me. I stood there, never bothering to take out my wand and let him hit me with the killing curse.'

'I know you got hit by the killing curse, but why, why did you have to let him?'

'If I tell you, will you promise never to tell anyone Charlie?' Harry asked looking intensely at him.

'Of course Harry, I won't say anything to anyone.'

'First, do you know what a horcrux is?'

'Something to do with someone who doesn't want to die, they put a piece of their soul into something and it's called a horcrux, is that right?'

'Yeah, that's right. Voldemort made seven, one he never meant to make. That's what Hermione, Ron and me were doing, looking for his horcruxes. But what I have to tell you is…' Harry hesitated and sighed, 'when Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me as a baby, a piece of his soul broke away and attached itself to me. I was a horcrux, so I had to die if there was any chance of someone killing him. I never expected to survive. When I found out that I had a piece of his soul inside me, I knew what I had to do. That's why I walked into the forest and never defended myself.' Harry said and he couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes.

Charlie saw the tears in Harry's eyes and realised how traumatic his experience really was. He got up and sat beside him, putting his hand on his arm.

'I'm sorry for what you had to go through Harry.' Charlie said and saw Harry was about to fall apart, so he put his arms around him, holding him tight for a while until he got himself under control. 'Are you okay now Harry?'

Harry sniffed a few times, 'Yeah, I'm fine Charlie, I don't normally fall apart like that but thanks.' Harry gave him a small smile and couldn't believe how good he felt now. Maybe he just needed to cry and get it out. 'I feel really good now.'

'No problem Harry. Do you want a drink, might help. I always have one after work, I get so tense that I need one, or sometimes two.' Charlie grinned as Harry nodded. He got up and poured a drink for Harry and handed it to him, then sat back on the floor. 'This is what I usually do after work. Pour a drink, sit on the floor.' Charlie went to say more but stopped.

'And Charlie? I could tell you were going to say something else.'

'Well, since you're staying here for a while, I'll show you.' Charlie pulled his wand and summoned his guitar. 'I like to play a little and I don't want my family to know.'

'I won't say anything Charlie, I learned a little myself. When I was stuck at the Dursleys, Dudley used to ask for everything and his parents got him whatever he wanted. One was a guitar, but after a week, he never touched it again and all the stuff he never wanted was put into the room I used to use. I mucked around with it sometimes, but I never told anyone either. So if you want to play, then I'm happy to listen.' Harry smiled down at him.'

'Alright,' Charlie said and started playing.

He kept going for a while and Harry was amazed at how good he was. 'Wow Charlie, that's really good.' Harry said putting his hands on Charlie's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. 'Merlin, you're really tight Charlie. Are you always like this after work?' Harry asked and automatically started to massage his shoulders.

'Hmm, that feels good Harry and yes. That's why I sit and have a drink and play my guitar until I unwind.' Charlie closed his eyes and couldn't believe how good he was starting to feel and thought he might have to tell Harry about himself and wondered how he would take it. But he decided to wait and just enjoy how relaxed he was starting to feel. 'You can do that anytime Harry, man that is making me so relaxed.'

'Hey, I don't mind. You are letting me stay here Charlie and anything I can do to help I will.' Harry grinned and kept massaging Charlie's shoulders until he felt he was relaxed and not so tight. Then Kreacher called them into for dinner.

'You know Harry, I haven't eaten this good since I was at the Burrow.'

'Yeah, Kreacher will always make sure we eat and he makes anything you want. Thanks Kreacher.' Harry smiled at the elf.

Over the next month Harry and Charlie had gotten into a routine. Harry spent most of his days outside, coming to terms with everything he went through. When Charlie came home, he would sit on the floor with his drink and Harry would massage his shoulders. They had started to become good friends and Harry had started to tell Charlie more about some of his experiences and found he didn't get upset anymore when he spoke about them.

'I don't understand why it doesn't worry me talking about all this to you. Normally if I did have to mention something, I would either get upset or angry, usually angry. But I don't anymore and I'm not sure if it's just that I've come to terms with things or it's you, because I do feel really comfortable with you and have come to think of you as a close friend.'

'I'm happy for you Harry and you do seem a lot better. And I feel the same way, you have become one of my closest friends.' Charlie looked back and smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back.

Then Kreacher called them both for dinner, Harry pulled Charlie to his feet and they sat down and started eating.

'Harry, there's something I want to tell you. Now it's something my family can never know, because my mother is a traditionalist and I don't think either of my parents would like it.'

'You can tell me anything Charlie, especially after everything I've told you and whatever you tell me, I promise not to mention it to anyone.'

'Thanks Harry. Remember when I told you that I only told my mother I had a lot of girlfriends because she was always asking when I was going to settle down, but I wasn't interested?'

'Cause I remember Charlie.' Harry said looked at him and saw he was nervous. 'If you don't want to tell me Charlie, you don't have to.'

'No, I want to Harry, it's just that apart from a few friends here, no one else knows and it might be a bit of a shock for you when I tell you. I'm fine with my life and the way I live but you or others that don't know might not understand and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me.'

'Charlie, that won't happen. I've come to care about you and you've helped me so much since I've stayed here. So please, you can tell me and I won't feel any different about you.'

'Alright I'll tell you, but please tell me if you do feel uncomfortable in any way.'

'Okay, I will tell you but I already know I won't.'

'I'm gay Harry, always have been.'

'Wow, not something I was expecting. But it doesn't worry me Charlie, not in the slightest. You can't help how you feel and who you feel things for.' Harry said putting a hand on Charlie's arm. 'So if you want to bring a man here, then I'll either give you some space or just stay in my room.'

Charlie couldn't believe how Harry was taking his news. 'You're really are okay? It doesn't worry you even though you've been massaging my shoulders now for weeks. Knowing you're doing that to a gay man?'

'I'm fine with it really and I'll keep massaging you if you want me to. So please don't worry about it Charlie.' Harry grinned. 'At least I know now why you haven't told your mother that. Molly definitely wouldn't handle that. She likes her weddings and her sons having girlfriends and getting married.' Harry laughed.

'Yes I know. That's another reason why I don't go home too often. She's always asking when I'm going to get a girlfriend and settle down. But as for what you asked before. No, there's no man I'm seeing at the moment, been single for a while now.'

'Can I ask you something about being gay Charlie?'

'Anything Harry, since I know you're fine, then I don't mind telling you things.'

'How can you tell if another man is gay? I mean I didn't see that in you, so how can you see it?'

'That's hard to explain really. But if I was to say, see a man I thought looked nice. I'd probably check him out, maybe give him a look and see if he looks back or just looks away.'

'So basically just a little bit harder than if a man was trying to get on to some woman he liked.' Harry grinned.

'Yeah that's about it. I know I will probably not like to hear this, but can I ask you something about when you were dating Ginny?'

'Sure Charlie, anything.'

'Did you and her ever…um.' Charlie hesitated.

'No, nothing like that Charlie, I've never been with anyone.'

'Well, when you do start to get out, same goes for you. If you want to bring someone home. I'll make myself scarce. But I'm glad that you and Ginny didn't. She was still a bit young and now especially since you're feelings for her have changed. That will make it easier for her to get over you. Have you heard anything from Hermione about that?'

'I got a letter a couple of weeks ago. Hermione just said Ginny was still depressed, but seemed to be getting a little better. I haven't heard anything else, she's getting her parents settled back in. But one thing she did say was George was better and Percy is helping him out getting the shop ready to re-open.'

'That's good, Fred wouldn't have wanted him to just give up their dream.'

'No, he wouldn't. Fred loved that store and I was so happy I could help them start it.'

'What do you mean help them start it Harry?' Charlie looked at him with a puzzled expression.

'Oh, I thought you knew. The triwizard winnings, I gave it to Fred and George to start their shop. I didn't need it and with Voldemort being back, I thought everyone could use a laugh.'

'So you just handed over one thousand galleons?'

'Yeah, like I said, I didn't need it.'

'I hope you don't mind me saying Harry. But when I used to see you, you're clothes weren't in the best condition and I used to see mum mending them.'

'Well, that was because the Dursleys never bought me any clothes. I used to have to wear my cousins old ones. But when Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard, he took me to Gringotts and showed me the vault my parents left me. But I still never was able to get out and buy clothes. When me and you went just after I got here. That was the first time I'd ever bought clothes for myself.'

'You weren't treated very well by them, were you Harry?' Charlie asked feeling sorry for his friend.

'No I wasn't. But I never have to see or worry about them ever again. But when I do go home, I don't know where I'll live. Maybe just stay at Grimmauld Place until I go through the other vault, see if I own anything I could live in.'

'Other vault Harry?'

'Oh, Sirius' vault. He left me everything when he died. The goblins handed me a stack of parchment with what was in the vault. I still haven't gotten around to looking at it. I knew he came from a wealthy pure blood wizard family, but I have no idea how wealthy.'

'So that's why you said you would pay for yourself when you got here and why you don't seem to be in any hurry to work.'

'Yeah,' Harry said giving Charlie an embarrassed smile. 'I thought since I had all that gold and I needed some time to come to terms with everything that happened. Then there was no real hurry to work, I don't even know what I want to do anymore. I used to want to be an auror, but not now. I've had enough of fighting dark wizards.'

'Yeah, I can see that Harry. Well, like I told you, you can stay as long as you want, there's no hurry especially since you don't need to worry about money. Did you bring enough with you?'

'I brought plenty. I had this bag.' Harry put his hands apart and showed Charlie how big the bag was. 'I filled it to the top. So apart from the clothes I've bought and what I gave Kreacher to stock up on food. I've still got most of it left. It'll last for a far while.'

'Well, I've enjoyed our talk and that you're fine with me being gay Harry. But I'm knackered, I'm going to shower and get into bed. I'll see you in the morning.' Charlie gave Harry a smile.

'Yeah, I've enjoyed myself too Charlie. See you tomorrow.' Harry smiled and watched as Charlie walked away and then realised what he done. He was looking at Charlie, not just looking but checking him out. Harry shook his head and got up and went into is bedroom to wait until Charlie finished in the bathroom so he could have a shower. He lay down and wondered why he had done that. Why did he feel so comfortable with Charlie, talking to him about everything and now he was checking him out. Had he changed that much? He just wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Charlie was standing under the cold shower trying to get his body under control. He couldn't believe he was feeling things for Harry. Harry who was Ron's mate and he also used to date his sister. He'd have to make sure he never let Harry know that he was getting turned on just by looking at him and when he massaged his shoulders. He'd have to be careful or Harry might start feeling a little uncomfortable around him.

Over the next month, Charlie had been very careful how he looked at Harry and also how he touched him. He was just about to leave work and he was feeling excited because he was about to see him. He shook his head and turned on the spot and apparated, arriving in his living room and saw instantly Harry was upset as he sat on the couch.

'Harry, what's wrong mate?' Charlie said sitting down next to him.

'I got a letter from Ron today. Hermione's getting upset that I haven't come home. She wants to come and see me, but I'm just not sure how I will feel seeing them. I love both Ron and Hermione and I miss them, but to see them, it'll remind me of everything I've been trying to forget. I don't know what to do Charlie, should I go see them, or let them come here? I really don't want anyone to know where I am in case word gets out.' Harry felt the tears falling down his face and couldn't understand why he was so emotional.

Charlie looked at Harry and thought he was a friend. He could comfort a friend, so he pulled Harry into his arms and held him, letting him cry. He could feel himself getting aroused and tried to ignore it.

'Harry, if you want them to come see you, then they can. You don't have to tell them who's place this is. Kreacher could bring them straight in. I'll make sure I'm not around so they don't work out where you are.'

Harry heard what Charlie said but he wasn't really paying attention. All he could think of was Charlie's arms around him and he wasn't sure what to do about it. As he lay in Charlie's arms with his head on his chest, he opened his eyes and instantly noticed that Charlie was turned on. He could see how aroused he was by the bulge in his jeans. Should he say something to Charlie, let him know he's having feelings for him. He was so confused.

'I don't know Charlie, I do want to see them. Then again I don't because I've been feeling so good lately and I don't want to go back to feeling like I used to.' Harry slowly looked up and realised how close his face was to Charlie's.

Charlie saw Harry as he looked up at him and he just couldn't stop himself from reacting. He leaned down and kissed him tenderly and felt Harry deepen the kiss before he pulled away.

'Sorry Harry, I shouldn't have done that. You're straight and emotional.' Charlie said and he went to stand, but felt Harry's hand on his arm so he looked back at him.

'No Charlie, it's fine. To be honest, I wanted you to kiss me. I've been feeling things for you for a while now and trying to work out what they were. I don't know what it means, whether I've changed that much or is it just that I'm feeling good being around you. I'm so confused right now.' Harry said as he looked down.

'Harry, I know this might seem strange to you, but what are you feeling? You said yourself ages ago that you've change, but I will try to help you work out what you want. Maybe you're right and it's just that you're finally feeling good and right now you're emotional. But maybe it's not, so tell me what you're feeling.' Charlie said putting his hand on Harry's hand.

Harry looked up. 'Well, I feel close to you I know that and that night a few weeks ago when I told you about the gold I gave Fred and George, when you got up and left the table, I realised I was checking you out. I still don't know what it means though. Just then, when you kissed me, I liked it and it felt nice, it felt right. So what does that mean Charlie? Have I changed and am I now gay?'

Charlie heard what Harry said and the way he said it. 'You don't sound upset when you said that. You said you liked it when I kissed you and it felt right. So all I can say is maybe, yeah. But do you want to find out Harry, if you know what I mean?'

Harry stared at Charlie, 'What do you mean Charlie, are you saying do I want to have sex with you. I've never had sex with anyone.'

'Maybe that's the reason Harry, maybe it's just that you're only what, eighteen. You're still young but anyway. What I meant was, when a man isn't sure if he is or not gay, if they have a gay friend, they might get them to help. See if their comfortable looking at a naked man or even try touching them. You said you liked me kissing you, so I'll leave it up to you Harry. I won't force you to do or try anything. You've got to want to, but if you do, then I will help because, to be honest. I've been feeling things for you and been trying not to let you know. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me.'

'Well, I can't deny I do feel something for you Charlie and I like the way you look and I did enjoy kissing you. Would…' Harry hesitated for a moment, trying to work up the courage to say what he wanted. 'What I would like is to try something, would you kiss me again and I can see how I feel?'

Charlie smiled at Harry and leaned over and kissed him, but this time a full on snog. He pulled Harry into his arms kissing him passionately and felt Harry put his arm around him and kiss him back. After a minute Charlie pulled back and smirked at Harry.

'Well, you felt like you enjoyed it, how was it for you Harry? I know I enjoyed it.' Charlie could see Harry was embarrassed and he couldn't help the small laugh. 'Harry, it's fine, just tell me how you're feeling. If you didn't feel comfortable when I kissed you, then you're not gay or you're just not turned on by me.'

'Charlie.' Harry said blushing as he looked down. 'I liked it and was very comfortable. It felt natural, right. So what, does that mean I'm gay?'

'Before I tell you what I think, why don't you go a bit further, see how you feel seeing me naked?'

Harry looked up suddenly then realised he was getting turned on by the prospect of seeing Charlie naked. Harry noticed Charlie looking at him, then he's eyes dipped down and he smiled at Harry.

'Yeah, alright, I'm turned on right now at the thought of seeing you naked.' Harry said blushing again as he looked away again. Harry couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Charlie or what it meant. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to see Charlie naked and he wanted to touch him. Now he just had to get over the embarrassment and nervousness to tell Charlie what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'So, now it's up to you Harry, I said I wouldn't force you. Look I know you're embarrassed right now, especially since you've never been with anyone and that's making it worse.' Charlie knew Harry was gay but he also knew that Harry just couldn't get over the embarrassment, so he made a decision. Charlie put his hand under Harry's chin, making Harry looked at him, then he kissed him again. But why they were kissing, he put his hand down on Harry's groin and heard him groan loudly, so he rubbed his hand all over him and felt Harry starting to get fully up and his arms wrap back around him and Charlie slowly lowered them till they were lying down. 'See Harry, this feels right to me, but I know I'm gay, so what does it feel like to you?' Charlie said as he ran his fingers along Harry's lips, as they lay cuddled on the couch.

'It feels right Charlie, so I think I should try to go further, especially after you touching me, I thought I was going to explode. I've never felt anything like that before. So…' Harry said looked into Charlie's eyes, 'what should I do?' Harry said and he couldn't stop his hand moving up and he touched Charlie's lips and saw Charlie put his mouth over his finger and sucked it, 'Merlin that feels good.'

'Come with me, let's go into my room.' Charlie stood up and put his hand out for Harry to take. Harry looked at it for a moment, nodded then took his hand and Charlie led him into his bedroom and he closed the door. Charlie could see Harry was still embarrassed and nervous. So he let go of his hand and stripped off his clothes and stood there naked, letting Harry look. 'So I can see you looking, what are you feeling Harry?' Charlie said taking a couple of steps closer until he was standing right in front of him.

'Well, you look good I have to admit and I can feel how turned on I am right now. So…' Harry closed his eyes, then opened them and put his hand around Charlie's erection, 'This feels good, feels right.' Harry started moving his hand and it was turning him on more.

Charlie closed his eyes as he felt Harry's hand moving on him and couldn't stop groaning, 'Um, then if you want my opinion, then yes, I think you're gay. So I would love to be the one to show you everything. I could make you feel good Harry.' Charlie said panting heavily.

'Alright, but I'm nervous Charlie. Like I said, I've never done anything before.'

'Why don't you start with getting your clothes off and we can just take it easy. Just lie down together, go from there.' Harry looked up at Charlie and nodded. So he stripped off and could feel that he was blushing then took his glasses off. 'Well, I've got to say Harry, you look good too, come on.' Charlie took Harry hand and led him over to the bed and they both lay down. Charlie instantly kissed him again and felt Harry getting right into it. 'Harry, there is one thing I need to tell you though, you know how it hurts girls the first time they have sex?'

'Yeah, I've heard that.'

'Well, it's a bit painful at first for gay men. Not just the first time either, takes a while to get use to the sensation. So if you want to keep going, I'll take it easy on you until you're more comfortable.'

'Well, since where here and both naked, I want to keep going. But you're going to have to show me what to do, because I have no idea.' Harry blushed again.

'It's pretty easy Harry, but I'll show you, I'll do you first, then when you're comfortable you can do me.' Charlie smirked as he moved down Harry's body, kissing his chest then his nipples, nipping with his teeth making the nipple harden, then he moved down.

'Ah Charlie, what are you doing?' Harry asked looking down at where Charlie was heading.

'I think you can work that out for yourself Harry.' Charlie smiled, then put his mouth over him and started sucking, slowly at first, then building up speed.

'Oh blimey,' Harry said then started groaning loudly. He lay back enjoying the sensation that was building inside of him and felt like he was going to explode. He ran his hand over Charlie's hair as he work over him, 'Ah Charlie, god, Charlie,' Harry said as he felt himself go, but Charlie just kept going until he was erect again. Harry lay there with his eyes closed and he felt Charlie running his finger over his lips.

'Open your eyes and look at me.' Charlie said smiling as he waited and when Harry didn't move Charlie leaned down and kissed him fiercely. 'Open your eyes and look at me Harry.' Harry finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. 'I need to know if you enjoyed that, I know I did.'

'Yes I did. Man what you did, I've never felt anything like that.'

'I know, but that there should tell you that you are gay. So are you okay with knowing that Harry?'

'I'm fine with it. Knowing you were gay never worried me and now knowing I am, well I'm really fine, maybe it's just that I'm comfortable with you and like I said, I feel really close to you.'

'Well, you sound fine Harry and you don't seem as embarrassed as before. So how about it, can you go further and do me now before we get on to the rest?'

'Well, I liked the feel of what you did to me and it looked good as well. So yeah, I'm ready,' Harry grinned and pushed Charlie down and kissed him fiercely, then started to kiss down his body until he came to him. Then put his mouth over him and remembered what Charlie did. So he started first by licking up the sides of Charlie's cock, circling his head, licking the juices spilling from him, then he put his mouth over him, sucking slowly, then built up speed.

'Merlin you're mouth feels good Harry, but just keep going please.' Charlie said then started groaning loudly and he felt himself building fast. He kept groaning and Harry never eased then he released but Harry just kept going until he was up again, then felt Harry kiss his way back up his body, then kissed his lips again.

'God that felt good, how about you Charlie?' Harry said smiling down at him.

'I think we should have been doing this ages ago, but Harry, the next part, remember what I said. It's a bit uncomfortable.'

'I know, but I'm not stopping now Charlie. So you'll need to show me what's next.'

'Well, I'll start the easy way for now. After when you're more comfortable with it, we can change around a bit. So, roll over Harry, lay on your stomach.'

Harry looked at Charlie, then rolled over and he felt Charlie push his legs apart and then felt Charlie start to lick around him before he felt Charlie's tongue slip inside and even though he was enjoying it, he felt himself clench.

'Oh god Charlie, that feels good but also strange,' Harry said groaning loudly.

'I know Harry, but I'm trying to loosen you up a bit, so relax as much as possible.' Charlie said and he went back to licking Harry, then he moved over him and pushed his finger inside and felt Harry clench again. 'Relax Harry, it's just my finger at the moment. I need to make you relax more before I go further.' Charlie leaned down and started to kiss Harry's neck, then sucked hard as he kept his finger moving until he felt Harry starting to relax. So he slowly slid another finger in and kept both fingers moving until he felt Harry relax, then he moved his two fingers in a scissor action, trying to stretch Harry ready to take him. 'Alright Harry, next bit coming up, try not to clench.' Charlie moved his finger out and positioned himself, 'Just take it easy and I'll take it nice and slow.' Charlie slowly and gently pushed into him.

'Oh god Charlie, that bloody hurts.' Harry said wincing as he felt Charlie starting to move.

'I know, just relax as much as possible and it does get better, you'll see when you do me. Now I'm not going all the way just a bit faster.' Charlie started to move, thrusting faster and he could feel himself getting close and Harry groaned a few times and finally started to relax instead of thinking about how much it hurt, then he got a little faster until he knew Harry was ready then went all the way until they were both groaning as they let go, then slowly slipped out of him. 'I know it's uncomfortable Harry, but it does get easier.'

Harry breathed deeply, then rolled back on his back. 'I know you said it was going to be uncomfortable, but I never imagined that, so how long before that eases?'

'Depends on how long it takes you to really relax. If you do maybe it'll be four maybe five times before it doesn't hurt as much, if you keep clenching, then a lot more. It's different with all men, so it's hard to say.' Charlie leaned down and kissed him. 'So, you want to do me now, I would love to feel you inside me.'

'Yeah I do, so how do you want to be?' Harry asked and saw Charlie kneel on all fours making Harry laughed so he came up behind him. He started kissing and licking Charlie all over, inserting his tongue and couple believe how good this felt. Then he positioned himself and slowly pushed in and felt how easy it was and Charlie started to groan loudly. Harry just couldn't help himself, he went fast straight away and felt himself getting close. He went a little faster and felt Charlie moving with him, groaning with him until they both released, then Harry lay down on top of Charlie, panting heavily. 'Man that felt good,' after a minute he pulled out and lay down beside him.

Charlie lay down and put his arm around Harry. 'Yeah it did. But did you see how easy I took you?'

'Yeah, I noticed, I went in easy. So it will get easier?'

'Yes, it will. Now usually after the first time, you'll need a bit of time before you can go again, but soaking in a nice warm bath helps, well helps a little.'

'Master Harry, Mr. Charlie, dinner is ready.' Kreacher said standing at the door.

'Thanks Kreacher, we'll be right out.' Harry said as he looked up at him. 'So I definitely want to keep going, but I need to wait. So we might as well have something to eat.'

'Yeah, let's get dressed.' Charlie kissed Harry again, then they both dressed and went out and sat down and Charlie noticed Harry looked a little uncomfortable. 'It'll get better Harry.' Charlie took his hand.

'I hope so, I can see how comfortable you are, so I know I will, it's just that right now it's hard to believe it will.'

'It will, but since we're together talking about all this. I want to ask you something.'

'Anything Charlie,'

'I know you said before that you feel close to me and I do to you as well. What I would like if you want to is for us to be a couple. I've been thinking of you for weeks before I realised you'd be thinking about me. What do you think?'

Harry grinned. 'I'd like that and I do feel real close to you, so it's what, I'm your boyfriend and you're my boyfriend?' Harry laughed.

'Pretty much, I know it's strange for a new man to think like this but yeah, that's how it is, but I need to ask something else, we got off the subject before.'

'Okay.'

'Hermione, what are you going to do. Tell her to come here, or are you going to go see her, because if you go I'm going to miss you.'

'No, I'm not going anywhere, I want to stay here with you. So if it's alright, I might do what you said and have Kreacher go and bring them here. But I think I might let them know who's place this is. Ron and Hermione won't tell anyone, they kept all the information about the horcruxes to themselves, even from your mother who was putting pressure on all three of us to find out what we were leaving to go do.'

'I don't mind if you don't. But like I told you Harry, my family doesn't know I'm gay.'

'I won't tell them Charlie and I'll make sure I don't touch you when their here.'

'So, when do you want to get them here?'

'Well, it's the weekend tomorrow, why not tomorrow? I could get Kreacher to apparate instantly there now and he can ask them, see what they say. What do you think babe?' Harry asked smirking at Charlie.

Charlie laughed, 'I like that…love.' Charlie grinned. 'Yeah, tell Kreacher to go and see if they want to come over tomorrow.'

'Okay, Kreacher.' Harry said and waited until the elf walked over to him.

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'First, I want to ask if you could apparate Ron and Hermione here tomorrow.'

'Of course master Harry, I could do that.'

'Okay, then I would like you to go see them at the Burrow and ask if they want to come tomorrow. Don't tell them where I am in case anyone over hears, just ask if they want to come and that you will be able to bring them. Can you do that now?'

'Of course Master Harry, I'll go now.' the elf bowed, snapped his fingers and apparated away.

'Harry, one more thing I'd like to ask you, now we're a couple.'

'Anything babe, I like that myself.' Harry grinned.

'Why don't you move into my room with me love?'

'I like that even better, alright.' Harry leaned over and kissed Charlie tenderly, then they both started eating, when they heard Kreacher return.

'They said they will come tomorrow and see you Master Harry.'

'Thanks Kreacher. I'll get you to get them after we're out of bed.'

'Yes Master Harry. Now would Master Harry and Master Charlie want anything else?'

Charlie looked shocked at being called that so he looked at Harry and saw him laughing. 'Why did he call me that, instead of Mr. Charlie?'

'You are now Master Harry's partner, so I am you're house elf as well Master Charlie.' Kreacher said and bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry said still laughing, 'could you not say that to Ron and Hermione tomorrow though? If they ask why you're calling Charlie, Master Charlie, just say I asked you too, alright?'

'Of course Master Harry,' Kreacher bowed again then went back to his duties.

'Sorry Charlie, I should have warned you. House elves know when their master gets into a serious relationship. The moment you ask us to be a couple, I knew then but thought I'd wait for you to see for yourself.'

'It's fine love, but I hope Hermione and Ron buy that excuse. Hermione's very smart, you don't think she'll pick up on it?'

'Not if I tell her I told Kreacher to call you that. She doesn't like the idea of giving orders to house elves, I'm not keen on it myself, but I learned that you can't change them.'

'No, you can't.'

'Now I want to ask you something?'

'What's that love?'

'Well, you said a few friends of yours know your gay, does that mean we can't walk through the village as a couple?'

Charlie looked intensely at Harry and realised he was really his partner. 'No, we can be a couple here, I don't care what anyone has to say. I want to show how I feel about you. But if we do visit home, we'll have to just be friends.'

'I can live with that babe.' Harry kissed Charlie again and could feel himself getting aroused. 'Are you sure I have to wait a day or two?'

Charlie laughed. 'Yes, it's easier if you do. So since you've finished eating, why don't you soak in a bath? That'll help it go faster, then you can move your stuff into my or should I say our room.'

'Yeah, okay.' Harry said then stood and winced again. 'But I do get you, I need to wait.' Harry leaned over and kissed his boyfriend again, then walked into the bathroom and ran a bath. He got in and lay back, with his eyes closed.

'Well, you look good.' Charlie said as he walked in and knelt down beside the bath.

'I'm glad you think so. Do you realise that ever since you first kissed me, I haven't felt this good, well in forever. Do you think I might have always been gay and just didn't realise it?'

'Could be love. How many girlfriends have you had?'

'Well, Ginny of course, that was for a few months and Cho before that in my fifth year, but that didn't last long. Now that I come to think of it, when I was with Ginny, I still wasn't happy. Not like I am now.'

'Well, then I think you probably were gay Harry and you just had too much on your mind especially with Voldemort always after you, or death eaters.' Charlie said and put his hand in the bath, taking Harry's hand in his.

'Yeah, I think you're right. Well, I'm more than happy about coming here now. I probably still wouldn't have been happy, because I wouldn't have worked out I was gay if I stayed there and another thing. I don't like to think it let alone say it, but if I did stay there, I probably would have got back together with Ginny.'

'Yes, you probably would have Harry, not something I want to think about either. You with any woman, let alone my sister. Anyway, how are you feeling now?'

'Pretty good, I get why you suggested having a bath, but it's getting late, so I should just wash and get out, then I still need to get my things and take them into your room.'

'Our room love, remember.'

'Sorry, yeah, our room,' Harry smiled, then washed himself before stepped out and drying off and never bothered with getting dressed as he walked out with Charlie following him.

'You've gotten over your embarrassment love.' Charlie said as he grabbed Harry's backside.

'Well, I figured you've seen me now and we've made love, so why not.' Harry grabbed his wand and waved it. All his clothes and shoes floated up and Harry took them into his new bedroom and Charlie made room for Harry's clothes and Harry waved his wand again and all his clothes put themselves away. 'Let's get into bed, I can at least hold you.'

'Sounds good love,' Charlie stripped off and got into bed beside Harry and they put their arms around each other. 'I like this Harry, it's nice.'

'Yeah, it is.' Harry leaned in and kissed Charlie again, then he turned over and moved so he was pressed right up against Charlie's stomach. 'Now this is nice, can we do it this way next time?'

Charlie laughed softly, 'If you want. There's a few ways I can show you when you're up to it again. But let's get some sleep love, it is late and having Hermione and Ron here tomorrow will probably be a bit emotional time for you and them, as well as hard on me, not being able to touch you.' Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry's shoulder, then pulled him tighter against him and they both fell asleep not long after.

The following morning Harry woke and looked around, forgetting where he was. He saw Charlie asleep on his stomach and couldn't stop himself. He kissed his back very gently and he couldn't stop smiling.

'Hmm, that felt nice.' Charlie murmured sleepily, then turned over and saw Harry leaning over him. 'Looks even better, so how are you feeling?'

'Feeling pretty good, still a bit tender though, so you think I still need to wait a bit longer? Because I don't know if I want to wait any longer.' Harry said and he kissed down Charlie's stomach, then put his mouth over him and started sucking hard and heard Charlie groan, he smiled but kept his mouth going until he felt Charlie release. 'Now, that is a great way to wake up.' Harry said as he lay back down.

'Well, it's going to get better.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, then started to kiss down his chest, until he put his mouth over Harry and did what Harry did and sucked hard and fast, until Harry was close, then stopped, then kissed his way back up and moved over so he was straddling him, the slowly lowered himself onto Harry's erection and he groaned loudly, but so did Harry. They both kept moving never taking their eyes off of each other.

'Oh merlin Charlie,' Harry said loudly as he felt himself let go just as Charlie gave a loud groan as well, then Charlie lifted himself off of him and lay down, but lent up on his elbow looking down at Harry.

'How's that, will that hold you for another day until you feel better?' Charlie grinned down at Harry seeing the contented look on his face.

'Merlin, of course it will.' Harry said and felt Charlie's finger tracing his scar on his chest and saw Charlie looked at it. 'Yeah, that's where the killing curse hit me babe.'

'Does it hurt love?'

'Stings a little, just now and then, not all the time,' Harry said and watched as Charlie kissed it gently. 'It's fine Charlie, really.'

'I know, but it just looks so bad. It hasn't fully healed yet.'

'I know, but it's getting there. How about we get up and have some breakfast, plus I need the bathroom.'

Harry and Charlie got dressed and Harry put his glasses on, then went into the bathroom. When he finished he went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

'So, should I send Kreacher now, or wait a bit longer?'

'Do it now, they're probably anxious to see you. But I want a kiss first, I won't be able to do it until they leave.' Charlie said and he leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely. 'Alright, get Kreacher to go.'

'You can tell him yourself now babe, remember. Oh, I should just call you Charlie, in case I slip.'

'Yes, you better Harry.' Charlie said smirking at him, 'Kreacher.' Charlie said and the elf walked over to him.

'Yes Master Charlie, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Could you go bring Ron and Hermione here now?'

'Of course Master Charlie,' the elf bowed and snapped his finger and apparated away.

'I'll just use the bathroom and be back.' Charlie kissed Harry once more, then got up and went into the bathroom

A few minutes later, Kreacher arrived back holding Hermione and Ron.

'Harry.' Hermione squealed and ran to him hugging him tight and Ron sat down next to him and put his hand on his arm. 'We've missed you Harry.'

'I missed you too, both of you.' Harry kissed Hermione's cheek then gripped Ron's hand for a minute, then let it go. 'So how are you both?'

'Good Harry and I must say, you look really good, maybe being away has helped you.' Ron said smiling at him.

'Yeah, it has Ron. I haven't felt this good in a long time, well not this good at all before really.'

'So are you going to tell us where we are?' Hermione asked sitting down. 'I can see two plates on the table, so I know you're not alone.'

'It's my place.' Charlie said walking out and sitting down and saw the shocked looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. 'Sorry I never told you, but Harry asked me not too.'

'You've been here the whole time Harry, at Charlie's, in Romania?' Ron asked him.

'Yeah, I came straight here. It's been so good here, quiet, peaceful. I can even go into the village and no one bothers me.'

'When are you coming home Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know Hermione. Not for a very long time, maybe not ever.' Harry said and saw how upset Hermione was getting. 'Hermione, please understand. Here, it's been so good for me and I haven't felt this good in my entire life. No reporters hounding me, no staring. It's the best I've ever felt. I will visit when I'm ready, I just haven't felt ready yet.'

'Oh Harry, but it'll ease off once everyone get used to seeing you. I know at the moment everyone wants to see you and hear what happened. But that will ease and I thought you wanted to be an auror?'

'No, not anymore, I don't want to have anything to do with fighting dark wizards again. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet, but I don't know what I want to do yet. What about you and Ron. What are you going to do now?'

'We're both going back to finish our seventh year at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall came to the Burrow and asked us if we wanted too. She asked about you as well.'

'Let her know I'm not coming back Hermione, but I'm glad you both are.' Harry hesitated and looked at Ron. 'How's Ginny Ron?'

'Still having a hard time, she loves you Harry and it's going to take a while for her to get over that. You said in your letter to Hermione and to Ginny, that you've changed. What changed Harry?'

Harry saw Charlie look at him and raised his eyebrows. 'Well, there's been one major change in my life and I don't mind telling both of you, but please keep it to yourselves. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, it's just that I've had enough things written or said about me to last a lifetime.'

'What are you talking about Harry, what major change?' Hermione asked.

'I recently found out that I'm gay.' Harry said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry saw the shocked look on Ron's face. 'Ron, it's still me you know, the same Harry you've always known.'

'Yeah, but Harry, that means you do it with men, have sex with men.' Ron said looking at Harry.

'Yes I do and I'm not ashamed to say it. And it's the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

'So, have you got a…' Hermione hesitated looking slightly embarrassed.

'What, a boyfriend, yes I have Hermione.' Harry grinned at her, A wonderful man who I care for very much.'

'What do you think about this Charlie, he is living in your house?' Ron said looking at his brother.

'It's Harry's life Ron, he can do whatever he wants to.' Charlie said as he looked at his brother, then at Harry. 'But I have seen the change in Harry. Since I found out he was gay, I've never seen him happier or as content as he is now. Look Ron, I know you've always been a little rigid about this sort of thing, but Harry is still the same as he's always been. And it's not like he's going to jump your or anything.' Charlie said and saw Harry smile.

'Definitely not,' Harry said and looked back at Ron, 'Ron, we've been friends for so long, don't let this spoil it. I can't help how I feel, or who I have feelings for. The moment he kissed me the first time, I knew and haven't felt happier.'

'Well, I can see how good you look Harry, so I know I can accept it, but is that the reason you're not coming home, you're boyfriend?' Hermione said and saw Ron grimace.

'Yes, I don't want to be away from him. I will visit, having Kreacher be able to apparate me right there will be easier.' Harry smiled at Hermione and she took his hand. 'Thanks Hermione, I know this is a shock for both of you, but I'm happy.' Harry turned to Ron, 'can't you be happy for me Ron?'

'I don't know if I can accept this. My best mate is gay, the bloke who shared my room.'

'Ron,' Hermione said looking at him. 'Harry is your best friend, always has been and always will be. Please, don't think differently about him. I don't and I can see how happy Harry is. Have you ever seen Harry look this happy before?'

'No, I haven't, but it's still not right. It's supposed to be man and woman.' Ron shook his head, 'I think I'd like to go home now.' Ron said and he wouldn't look at Harry.

'Well, I'm not Ron. I want to stay and see Harry. We've both missed him, it's been three months since we've seen him. Do you realised that's the longest we've been apart from him.'

'Ron, if you're not comfortable and want to go home, I'll get Kreacher to take you home.' Harry said sadly.

'Yes, I would Harry.' Ron said stiffly.

'Kreacher, could you take Ron back to the Burrow please?' Harry said still looking at his friend.

'Of course Master Harry, are you ready to go Mr. Ron?'

'Are you coming Hermione?' Ron asked standing up.

'No, I'm going to visit with Harry for a while.' Hermione said stubbornly.

'Fine, I'm ready Kreacher,' Ron said and Kreacher held his arm and apparated away.

'I'm sorry Harry. Ron's never liked to talk about intimate things and this is just something he's not used to. Maybe because of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and how they have what is considered a normal married life and their always talking about their sons finding a girl and getting married. That's been a normal way of thinking for Ron.'

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Harry, giving him a small nod. 'Yes, Hermione, mum and dad have always felt like that, so don't tell them about Harry. I don't think they would like that very much.' Charlie said.

'I won't.' Hermione smiled at Charlie, then turned back to Harry.

'I know Ron's way of thinking Hermione, I knew it was going to be a shock for him. But I'm glad you're okay with it.'

'Of course I am Harry. I can see how happy and peaceful looking you are, I've never seen you like this. So if your boyfriend is what is making you happy, then I'm happy for you. So will I meet him, maybe not today, but one day?' Hermione asked excitedly

'Maybe Hermione, not today, but maybe,' Harry smiled at his friend, then glanced at Charlie.

'Why don't we go for a walk, I want to talk to you about everything. I can't believe how much I've missed you.' Hermione hugged Harry again.

'If you want to Hermione, let me get some shoes on and I'll be back out.' Harry kissed her cheek and got up, walking into his bedroom. Harry sat down on the bed, put his shoes on then put his head in his hands and tried not to let Ron get to him.

'Don't let Ron upset you love.' Charlie said kneeling down in front of him. 'I know he's been you're friend for years, he'll come around.'

Harry looked at Charlie, 'I don't think he will Charlie, but you know what. I don't care, I want to stay with you and I'm happy.' Harry kissed Charlie fiercely. 'When Hermione leaves, I don't care if I'm still uncomfortable, I want you, alright?'

'Let's see how you are later Harry.' Charlie kissed Harry tenderly, 'Go for your walk with Hermione and I'll see you later.'

'Are you sure babe, we can stay here and talk.' Harry said and caressed his face.

'I'm sure Harry, but you see what I meant about mum and dad. That's why they can never know.'

'I know Charlie, I understand more now.' Harry stood up and so did Charlie, Harry hugged him tight, kissed him again and left the room. 'You ready Hermione.' Harry said happily.

'Yes, I'm ready Harry.' Hermione took Harry's hand and they left the house and walked away. 'So, do you know when you might visit Harry?'

'Probably not for a while,' Harry stopped and turned to his friend. 'Hear how quiet it is here Hermione, this is what I need. After finding out about Voldemorts soul inside me and having to let him kill me, I felt terrible when I realised I didn't die Hermione. I felt contaminated and dirty. But since I've been here, that's all changed, especially since I met him. I'm sorry I never told you what I was planning, but I couldn't face you and have to say goodbye. If I did that, I don't think I could have walked in there and faced him.'

'I understand Harry. I was upset at first when I found out what you went in there to do.'

'I know you would have been Hermione. But there is one thing I do want to tell you though, about when I walked into the forbidden forest.'

'What's that?'

'The resurrection stone, it was in the snitch. I put it to my mouth and said I was about to die and it opened Hermione. I took the stone out and turned it over three times and I saw my parents and Sirius and Remus as well. I got to talk to my parents.'

'Oh Harry, I'm happy for you. What happened after seeing them?'

'Well, there were dementors everywhere, but they didn't affect me. Mum, dad, Sirius and Remus acted like a patronus. So they walked with me until I came to where Voldemort was. That's when I dropped the stone and they disappeared. I walked up to him, never said anything or took out my wand, I just stood there. He stared at me for a moment before hitting me with the killing curse.' Harry said and opened his shirt to show Hermione. 'I've got another one now.'

'Harry,' Hermione said as she touched the lightning shaped scar on his chest, 'it's bigger than the one on your head.'

'Yeah, probably because I was a baby when he did that one,' Harry did his shirt back up and they started walking again, talking about everything that happened that night and how Harry felt afterwards. They were still talking when they made it back to the house.

'Harry, before we go in, I've got a confession to make and I won't say anything, I promise.'

'What confession Hermione?'

'I heard you and Charlie when you went into the room. He's you're boyfriend, isn't he?'

Harry sighed and looked down. 'Yeah he is, but he doesn't want his family to know. You can see why with the way Ron acted. See, he's always been gay Hermione, that's why he tells his parents he has different girlfriends all the time and he doesn't want to settle down and why he doesn't come home very often. I don't want to leave him Hermione, I care about him very much, I think I'm in love with him, but it's still new so I'm not quite sure.'

'How did it happen Harry, how did you figure out you were gay?'

'Well, I knew I felt different when I first got here, I knew that I'd changed. Then I couldn't believe it, but I started to stare at Charlie, I mean checked him out but I never let him know. I knew he was gay at the time, but he never acted any differently around me. We just became good friends, then I got the last letter from Ron, saying how upset you were and wanted to see me. Charlie came home from work and saw I was upset. When I broke down completely he just held me and I felt good Hermione, really good. Then he kissed me, he never meant to, but I told him I wanted him to and it just went from there.'

'Well, like I said Harry, I've never seen you this happy or content. But after seeing Ron's reaction, I can understand why Charlie never said anything. I love the Weasley's but they are a very traditional family. So, if you do come back to visit, where will you stay?'

'Probably Grimmauld Place until I go through everything I own that Sirius left me. But enough about me Hermione, how are you're parents, are they settling back in?' Harry asked as they stepped back into the house and sat down at the table with Charlie.

'There good Harry but when I told them what I did to them, they were a little upset, but then I explained about Voldemort and if they found them, they would have either killed them or used them to get to you. They understand more now, Ron and I explained almost everything to them.'

'Did you tell them about the horcruxes and that's what we were doing until the battle?'

Hermione looked at Charlie then back at Harry. 'You've told Charlie about that?'

'I've told Charlie about almost everything about that.' Harry looked at Charlie. 'Hermione's not going to say anything Charlie, but she figured out about you, well me and you.'

'Oh, okay. Hermione, please don't say anything to my family. You saw the way Ron acted, that's why I never told them.'

'I won't Charlie and I saw how Ron acted. But seeing how happy Harry is, that's all I care about.' Hermione kissed Charlie's cheek. 'And you've done that for him.'

'Yeah, he has Hermione,' Harry said and leaned over and kissed Charlie fiercely.

'Just like he's done for me Hermione,' Charlie smiled and took Harry's hand.

'I really don't want to, but I should go and try and talk to Ron. I'll try to stop him from saying anything to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But what about Ginny, maybe if she knew you were gay, she might understand that there's no chance of you coming back to her. I think that's what she's still hoping.' Hermione said, then she laughed and saw the puzzled looks on Harry and Charlie's face. 'Sorry, it's just that. Well, you started dating Ron's sister, now you're dating Ron's brother.'

Charlie and Harry both laughed along with Hermione again. 'Yes well, we're more than dating, we're living together, properly as a couple, but about Ginny,' Harry said and looked at Charlie, 'what do you think babe?'

'It might be good for her to know love, but she might be so upset that she might decide to tell everyone that you're gay.'

'Yeah, she probably will. But you know what, I really don't care anymore. So, okay Hermione. Tell her, if she decides to tell everyone, well, then she does. Will you do one thing for me Hermione?'

'You know I will Harry.' Hermione gripped Harry's hand tighter.

'Talk to Professor McGonagall for me. Get her to ask Dumbledore if he knew, because he always seemed to know things about me before I did.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'I'll do that Harry. Please kept writing, at least until you visit and try not to stay away too long.' Hermione stood up along with Harry and Charlie. Hermione hugged Harry tight, then hugged Charlie.

'Kreacher, can you take Hermione back to the Burrow now?' Harry said gripping Hermione's hand tight for a minute, then let it go.

'Of course Master Harry, are you ready Miss Hermione?'

'I'm ready Kreacher,' Hermione said, then kissed Harry's cheek, then Charlie and put her hand out for Kreacher and they apparated away.

Hermione and Kreacher arrived just outside the house.' Thanks Kreacher,' Hermione smiled at him, he gave her a small bow and apparated away. Hermione walked into the house and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table.

'How was Harry Hermione, Ron wouldn't say?' Molly asked instantly.

'He's good Mrs. Weasley, really good. I've never seen Harry so content or happy. Where is Ron, anyway?'

'He went up to his room Hermione. Did they have a fight or something, because Ron didn't look happy when he arrived back?' Arthur said.

'Yeah, well, sort of. I can't say what about though, I'm sorry. I might go talk to Ron.' they both smiled at Hermione and nodded, and she went up the stairs and found Ron lying on his bed in his room. 'Ron.' Hermione said as she stepped into the room.

'You stayed for a long time. Harry telling you all about his boyfriend, has he?' Ron said sounding angry.

'Ron, he's your friend. Don't do this please.'

'It's not right Hermione and I can't accept it.'

'You can be so pigheaded sometimes Ronald Weasley.' Hermione said angrily and walked back out of the room and went to Ginny's room and found her sitting on her small couch. 'Ginny, can I come in and talk to you for a minute?'

'Of course Hermione but how was Harry?' she asked looking hopeful.

'That's what I need to talk to you about.' Hermione said and closed the door, before sitting beside her. 'You need to forget about him Ginny, because there's something I need to tell you and you'll see he won't come back to you.'

'Why Hermione, I thought if I just gave him time to get over the battle and Voldemort, he might come back.'

'He won't Ginny. He's pretty much come to terms with all that now. But even if he came back to visit or to stay, he won't come back to you.' Hermione said then wondered how she was going to tell Ginny that the man she loves is gay.

'Why won't he Hermione. I know he cared about me and I thought after the battle we might get back together.'

'Alright, I'll tell you. But can you try and not tell anyone. He doesn't really care, but you know what's his life has been like. People saying or writing things about him all his life and if you say something it will be big news.'

'Okay.' Ginny said looking puzzled, 'so tell me.'

'Harry's gay Ginny, he realised not long after he got there and he's living with a man and he's happy.' Hermione saw the shocked look on Ginny's face, then it turned angry. 'Ginny, he probably always was and never realised it.'

'That's so wrong Hermione. Men are supposed to be with women, not another man.'

'Oh, you sound just like Ron. If you could see how happy Harry is right now, you'd understand why he's never been happy before. Because he never understood what he was feeling. Now he does and he's peaceful and content.'

'I don't care, it's not right.' Ginny said and she stormed out of her room and Hermione heard her go downstairs, so she followed her and saw her hugging her mother.

'Hermione, what's going on? Did Harry tell you to say something to Ginny?' Arthur asked.

'You could say that, but he didn't want to upset her he just thought it was best she knew.'

'Knew what Hermione?' Molly asked holding her daughter, but before Hermione could say anything Ginny did.

'He's gay mum, Harry's gay and it's wrong.'

'Oh,' molly said looking shocked, then looked at her husband. 'Well, I agree with you Ginny. That's against nature.'

'Mrs. Weasley, you should see Harry. He's so happy right now, happier than I've ever seen him.'

'It's still not right Hermione.' Ron said as he walked down the stairs and joined his parents and sister.

'Well, I'm sorry you all feel that way. I'm just happy for Harry, after everything he's done and been through, he deserves to be happy.' Hermione said feeling herself getting angry and she stormed up the stairs. She went into Ginny's room and packed her things, then went back down stairs. 'I'm sorry, but I can't stay here if you are all going to think that about Harry.' Hermione looked sadly at Ron, then walked out the door and she apparated away to her parent's house.

'Well, I'm sorry to say, but I don't want Harry here anymore.' Arthur said looking at two of his children.

'I don't want to see him either.' Ron said angrily. 'I can't believe he used to sleep in my room.' Ron got up and walked out the door and sat down outside, then Ginny sat beside him. 'Sorry sis, I know you love Harry.'

'No Ron, I mean I do, but I can't accept this. I'm like you, it's not right.' Ron put his arm around his sister's shoulder and they both sat there, one thinking about a lost friend, the other thinking about a lost love, but both not being able to accept this news about Harry.

A few hours after Hermione had left, Harry and Charlie were curled up on the couch in the living room.

'So, do you think Ron will ever come round Charlie?' Harry asked looking up at him.

'Knowing my family, no, I don't think so. Mum and dad are very rigid about nature's laws. Being gay is against that, at least to them. Not all people think that way anymore, but I know my parents do and so does Ron.'

'I wish I could talk to Dumbledore about this.'

'Why don't you Harry. I'm sure Minerva will let you go see his portrait.' Charlie said looking down at Harry.

'What, you mean go there?' Harry asked looking surprised.

'Yeah, get Kreacher to take you to Hogwarts.'

'Will you come with me Charlie? You don't have to touch me or anything, just come with me.'

'If you want me too, but Harry, try not let this upset you. We're here, together, so we won't see Ron, probably not again and I know that will be hard on you as you have been friends for a long time, but it'll get better love.' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly. 'So when do you want to go see Minerva?'

'I should floo her, see if it's alright to come.'

'Go do that now, see if we can go there tomorrow.'

'Yeah, alright,' Harry kissed Charlie, then got up and knelt in front of the fireplace.

Charlie watched Harry as he talked to Minerva McGonagall for a few minutes before pulling his head out of the fire and sitting back with him.

'So she's fine with it?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, she's fine and she's happy that she's going to see me.' Harry laughed. 'You know babe, I lived with Ron in the dormitories for six years, then in that tent for months. I never realised he felt like this about gay men.'

'Well, I always knew how my parents thought about it, that's why I never told them about me. I wasn't sure about Ron or the others. Ron was always a little uptight, George would probably be alright. Don't know about Bill or Percy though. Percy likes he's rules and regulations, so he probably would think it's not right and Bill, I just don't know.'

'I'm sorry Charlie, but at least you can still see them. Let them think you're still seeing different woman.'

'We'll see Harry. You're my partner now and that's how I want us to be. Let's see how Ginny takes it first, then I'll decide if I'm going to see my family because as of now, you're my family.' Charlie smiled down at Harry.

'You mean that Charlie?' Harry asked as he sat up and looked at him.

'Of course I mean that Harry. We're together and that's how I want us to be, a family. So in the next few months, when Christmas comes, I'll let my family know I'm not going this year.'

'Then there's something I want to tell you. I wasn't completely sure until I was talking to Hermione, then I knew.'

'Knew what love?' Charlie asked touching Harry's face.

'Knew that I loved you,' Harry said simply.

Charlie's face broke out in a huge smile. 'Really, you love me?'

'Yes, I do, very much.' Harry leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

'I love you too Harry, have for a while. I just wasn't sure how to tell you.' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately. 'Then that's made a decision for me. I'm going to tell my family, let them know I'm gay and we're together.'

'Are you sure Charlie, it might mean you'll never see them again. I don't want to see you hurt.'

'I'm sure Harry, like I said, we're a family and my family is going to have to accept that or not see me, see us.'

'Is that why you stayed in Romania, so your family wouldn't know? I know you love dragons babe, but is it?'

'Partly, I do love to work with dragons, but I could have done that in England. But I knew if my family found out I was gay, it would have been hard on them. So I took the job here instead of the one over there.'

'You were offered a job back home?'

'Yeah, I was. But I already knew I was gay then. So when I heard about the job here, I decided to take this one. See, being gay here is nothing. It's more accepted here, so I thought at least my life would be better here than at home.'

'What do you think Ginny or Ron will do now they know about me?'

'Sorry to say, but I think they will say something and maybe tell the Prophet too. Ron will anyway, Ginny I'm not sure about how she feels about gay people. No one in our family spoke about those sorts of things.'

'If Ginny's hurt by this, then I think she will. She's got your mum's temper.'

'Yeah, she has. Anyway, after we go to Hogwarts, we'll stop in at the Burrow. I might ask Bill, George and Percy to be there too. Tell everyone at once.'

'If you're sure Charlie, I really don't want you and your family to have a falling out over this.'

'I'm not worried about that Harry, I'm more worried that they might blame you, think you turned me gay. I'll tell them straight, that I've been gay from the time I was sixteen, so hopefully they won't blame you.'

'I don't care about that babe as long as we're together. But I need to ask you something.'

'What's that love?'

'Well, I know I've been here, what three months?'

'Yeah, just over actually, why?'

'What's the date, I have no idea. I've just been so relaxed and enjoying my life for the first time in forever, that I haven't thought of things like that.' Harry laughed softly.

'It's August 22nd Harry.' Charlie grinned down at him.

'I missed my birthday, I turned eighteen in July, oh well. I never had birthdays all my life, well, until I met Ron and Hermione.'

'What do you mean you never had birthdays?'

'At the Dursleys, they never gave me anything or said anything on my birthday. Hagrid was the first person to ever wish me a happy birthday and that was on my eleventh birthday when he came to get me and told me I was a wizard.'

'You never got anything Harry, never had a cake, or celebrated?' Charlie asked sitting up and looking stunned.

'No, nothing, Hagrid gave me Hedwig as a birthday present, first one. It was the same at Christmas. I never got anything, where Dudley got sometimes thirty or more presents. That's when Dumbledore gave me my father's cloak. The first Christmas I spent at Hogwarts and you're mum made me a Weasley jumper.' Harry said and saw the look on Charlie's face. 'It's fine babe, really. That was my life and I thought that's what it was for everyone at first, until I got older.'

'Well I can tell you now love, we're going to celebrate your birthday every year from now on.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, then they just held each other. Realising how content they both were, but Charlie knew he was going to have to do something special for Harry, he just had to work out what. After a while Charlie flooed Bill, George and Percy and asked if they'd meet him at the Burrow tomorrow. Then he cuddled back up with Harry and they were both happy just sitting together, holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The following day, Charlie and Harry stepped out of Minerva McGonagall's fireplace. Kingsley had opened both their floo for international travel, but it was just for the day.

'Harry, it's so good to see you and you look so good.' Minerva said as she hugged Harry.

'Thanks Professor, I feel really good.' Harry smiled at her.

'Well, since you're not coming back to Hogwarts Harry, you can start calling me Minerva. Charlie, it's good to see you too.' she hugged Charlie as well.

'It's good to see you as well Minerva.' Charlie grinned.

'How did you know I wasn't coming back to Hogwarts Minerva?' Harry asked surprised.

'Albus told me, he knew once you left you wouldn't come back,' she smiled at Harry. 'You said you want to speak with Albus Harry?'

'Yes, I need to ask him something important, I was going to do it in private. But I would like you to stay and listen, if that's alright?'

'If you want me to, Harry, well he's there waiting for you,' she said and the three of them walked over and stood in front of the portrait.

'Hello Professor.' Harry said looking up at him.

'Hello Harry and Minerva's right. You do look good, being away has certainly helped.'

'Yes it has, but it's not just being away that has helped. That's what I wanted to ask you, I need to know if you knew.'

'Knew what Harry?' Albus said and he smiled as he looked over his half-moon glasses.

'Did you know I was gay before I went to Romania?'

'Yes, I knew Harry. But I didn't think you would have believed me if I told you. Plus, you were going through a very emotional time. It wasn't the right time to say anything.'

'See Charlie, he always knew things about me.' Harry said looking at Charlie, before turning back to the portrait. 'But I understand why you didn't tell me.'

'So I take it, you and Charlie are together now?' Albus said still smiling.'

'How did you know about me Dumbledore?' Charlie asked looking surprised.

'I knew when you were in your sixth year here Charlie.' Dumbledore smiled at the pair of them again. 'Let me tell you why I knew this about both of you.'

'Alright, I'm listening Professor.' Harry said smiling and shaking his head at him.

'Because all my life I was gay, I never told anyone as I knew it is not very accepted here and especially back then. Minerva knew of course, so did Severus.'

'I wish you would have told me Professor. But I do understand why you never said anything. I had Kreacher bring Ron and Hermione over yesterday and I told them. Hermione's just like she's always has been with me. Still loves me and accepts me for the way I am. But Ron, he just won't, he couldn't even look at me, or stay there, he wanted to leave straight away.'

'Yes, the Weasley family are a very traditional family. I used to see it a lot, but Harry and you Charlie, you wouldn't believe how many young men and men who have left Hogwarts long ago are gay. I could probably name at least one hundred, just in the last ten years and some you know.'

'But why is it so hard for people to accept here Professor. You can't help who you love. If a man loves a woman or a man loves a man, that's just the way it is.'

'I think because most people are just set in their ways. They see the way their parents, grandparents or aunts and uncles are. So people believe that is the way it's supposed to be.'

'I do understand that Dumbledore. I've seen it with a lot of my friends in Romania. I think that's why there are so many British men living there. It's easily accepted there.'

'Yes, there are a few countries that are like that. Hopefully one day it will be more accepted here. I know it will make your life harder Harry, harder than it's already been and I'm sorry about that.'

'I know Professor, but like I said to Charlie, I don't care anymore. I've never felt this good in a long time, well in forever actually and this is why. I've accepted who I am and I have the love of a great man, so I'm happy.'

'I'm very happy for you Harry, for both of you. But there is one more thing I wish to tell you before you go to the Burrow.'

Charlie and Harry looked at each other, both shaking their heads. 'What's that Professor?' Harry asked and you could hear the humour in his voice.

'The night before you spoke to Charlie in the Gryffindor dormitories. I had one of the portraits speak to you when you were asleep, in a light sleep that is. I knew what you needed so I had them repeat over and over again, that you wanted to talk to Charlie about staying with him for a while.'

'So that's where that thought came from. I could never work out why I needed to speak with Charlie and why I wanted to stay with him.' Harry laughed and looked at Charlie. 'I did say he knew me babe.'

'Yes, you did love and I can see that now. But how did you know we we're going to the Burrow? I only decided that last night.'

'Because I knew once you both admitted your feelings for each other, you would finally realise that you have to tell your family. So the moment you came here to speak with me, I knew you'd go there to speak to them. They will be upset, we all know that and it will probably take a long time for them to speak with you again Charlie and yes, they will probably blame Harry.'

'He does know everything, doesn't he love?' Charlie laughed as he looked at Dumbledore.

'Have you told them you're coming?' Minerva asked.

'I flooed them last night. Some weren't too happy when I said Harry was coming with me.'

'Well, Hermione was so upset with the way they took the news, that she went back to her parent's house.' Dumbledore said.

'I'd like Hermione to be there. We could apparate there and bring her with us. What do you think babe?' Harry asked Charlie.

'We can do that love. Why don't we go now and just get this over with. Dumbledore, it was certainly an eye opener talking to you again.'

'Yes, it was and I'm happy for you Charlie.'

'Thanks for everything Professor.' Harry smiled at his old headmaster.

'You are very welcome Harry.'

Harry and Charlie turned to Minerva and hugged her. 'We'll see you later Minerva.' Charlie said.

'Yes, I hope to see you again soon.' Minerva said and turned to Harry. 'The gates will open for you when you get close Harry. I'll put the proper wards back up when you leave.' Minerva put her hand to Harry's face. 'Take care of yourself and each other.'

'We will Minerva and thanks for everything you did for me.' Harry hugged her again, kissed her cheek. Then Charlie took Harry's hand and they left the office and walked down the stairs and out into the ground. 'There's Hagrid Charlie, let's go see him for a minute.'

'Alright love.' Charlie said and they walked together, still hand in hand.

'Hagrid,' Harry said as he got close.

'Arry, Charlie.' Hagrid said and he hugged them both tightly. 'It's good ta see ya 'Arry.'

'I wanted to apologise for making you do that Hagrid. For letting you think I was dead.' Harry said looking up at his big friend.

'I understand 'Arry, but are ya alrigh' now?'

'I'm fine Hagrid, better than fine. Charlie and I are together now and I couldn't be happier.' Harry said and saw Hagrid didn't look surprise. 'Dumbledore told you, didn't he?'

'He did and I can see how 'appy ya are.'

'Yeah, we are.' Harry looked at Charlie, then back at Hagrid. 'Sorry we can't stay Hagrid, but I promise I will come back and see you.'

'Alrigh' 'Arry, Charlie, looked after 'im for me.' Hagrid hugged Charlie.

'I will Hagrid,' Charlie grinned at him.

Hagrid hugged Harry tight, 'Take care 'Arry.'

'I will Hagrid. See you later.' Harry smiled at his big friend, then took Charlie's hand and they walked off. The got near the gates and they opened. They stepped through, watching the gates closed. They both stood there looking up at the castle. 'I'm glad to see it's back to normal.'

Charlie looked from Hogwarts to Harry and saw he looked a little upset and pulled him into his arms.

'Yes, it's back to just Hogwarts now Harry. No more Voldemort, thanks to you. Let's go get Hermione.'

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. 'Keep your arms around me and I'll guide you.' Harry said and Charlie kissed him and nodded, then they turned on the spot and arrived just inside Hermione's parent's front yard. Harry and Charlie took each other's hands again and went to the door and Harry knocked. A man opened the door. 'Mr. Granger, I'm Harry Potter a friend of Hermione's, I was wondering if I could see her?'

'You're the one that stopped the war she told me about. Please come in, both of you.' Mr. Granger smiled at the pair and let them walked inside and he took them into the living room. 'This is my wife. Sharon, this is Harry Potter, Hermione's friend, oh I'm sorry, I never got your friend's name.'

'Charlie Weasley.' Charlie said and shook Hermione's father's hand.

'I'll tell Hermione you're here.' Mrs. Granger said and she left the room and was back a few minutes later.

'Harry.' Hermione said and threw her arms around Harry. 'What are you doing here?' Hermione kissed Harry, then Charlie.

'I'm telling my parents everything, Harry wanted you to come with us. We just left Hogwarts.'

'You spoke to Professor Dumbledore Harry?'

'Yeah I did, and yes, he knew. He knew about Charlie as well. So, do you want to come to the Burrow with us Hermione?'

'Yes I do and I hope Ron has stopped being so pigheaded about this.' Hermione turned to her parents. 'I won't be long.' she kissed them both then turned back.

'It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger.' Harry said shaking their hands again.

'It was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for keeping our little girl safe.' Mr. Granger smiled at Harry.

'Just like she's done for me over the years, especially with all her books, if it wasn't for Hermione and her books, I don't think I would have gotten through the last few years.' Harry grinned at her.

'Harry.' Hermione said and kissed his cheek again, 'Let's go.' the three of them said their goodbyes and stepped outside the door. 'I'll see you there.' Hermione nodded and turned on the spot. Charlie and Harry kept their arms around each other and turned on the spot.

The three of them arrived at the Burrow and walked towards the house. Harry let go of Charlie and he stopped.

'Why did you do that Harry? I'm telling them anyway.' Charlie said looking upset.

'Tell them first Charlie, I think it'll be a big enough shock without them seeing us together.' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'Yeah, alright,' Charlie nodded and he led the way inside with Harry and Hermione following. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting there along with Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Percy, Ron and Ginny. 'Mum, dad.' Charlie said as he looked at his parents and noticed Harry stayed leaning up against the kitchen counter. Charlie also noticed that Harry got a few looks from his parents. 'Please, don't start alright. Harry is still the same Harry as you've always known and cared about.'

'Charlie, it's fine.' Harry said quietly.

'No, it's not fine Harry.' Charlie looked back at his parents.

'It's not natural Charlie and I'm sorry but we just can't accept Harry's lifestyle choice.' Arthur said sadly.

'It's not a choice, it's just the way it is.' Charlie said feeling his anger, he turned to his eldest brother. 'Bill, Fleur, what do you think about Harry now?'

'Vell, I'm okay. It's a natural zing in France.' Fleur said smiling at Harry and he smiled back at her.

'And I'm fine too Harry. When I was a curse breaker, I knew a few gay men. Nice blokes.' Bill grinned at him.

'George, Angelina, what about you two?' Charlie asked.

'I'm fine with Harry being gay. Harry has always been one of my best friends.' Angelina smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

'And I'm fine too. I know a couple of gay men, well they were Fred's friends really. He introduced them to me, now we're friends. So Harry, I'm still your mate.' George said and Harry smiled at him and nodded.

'Well, Percy, what about you?' Charlie asked.

'No, I'm not. I'm like mum and dad, it's not natural.' Percy said and he kept his eyes on the table.

'Right and we know what Ron thinks and by the look of Ginny, she thinks the same thing, is that right Ginny?'

'Yes, it's not right.' Ginny said looking up at Charlie, but not once did she look at Harry.

'I want to ask mum, dad, Percy, Ron and Ginny something then. How do you feel about Albus Dumbledore, when he was alive?'

'He was a great man Charlie, we respected him and liked him very much.' Arthur said looking up at Charlie.

'Well, we just came from talking to his portrait. He told us he was gay, all his life, so now what do you think of him?' Charlie said crossing his arms as he saw the shocked looked. 'See, if you didn't know you wouldn't have thought any differently about Harry. He was open and truthful about his life.'

'It's still not right Charlie and we're sorry, but we just can't accept this.' Arthur said again.

'Fine,' Charlie said angrily as he stood next to Harry. 'Then I think you should know something else then.' Charlie looked at his father.

'What else do you want to tell us Charlie?' Arthur asked his son.

'Since the age of sixteen, I've been gay. Why do you think I don't come home and then tell you I've got different girlfriends all the time, because I knew how you would react.' Charlie said sounding frustrated.

'No, Charlie, please don't say that.' Molly said looking at her son with tears in her eyes.

'I said it, I'm gay and I'm proud of it and one more thing.' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him fiercely, they wrapped their arms around each other and kept going. When Charlie pulled away from Harry, he caressed his face then turned back to his family. His parents, Ginny, Ron and Percy looked disgusted, but the others all smiled. 'Harry and I are in a relationship, we live together as a proper couple. Now you are going to have to accept this if you want to see me again. Just like with Bill and Fleur, or George and Angelina. If I come to visit I bring my partner, which is Harry.' Charlie said fiercely, but he kept his arms around Harry why he spoke.

'Did Harry make you this way?' Ron asked looked from his brother to Harry.'

'No, didn't you just hear me Ron. I've been gay since I was sixteen. Dumbledore knew I was even back then. I will tell you this, I did sleep with a woman once, but it wasn't for me.' Charlie said then looked at Harry. 'Sorry I never told you that love.'

'It's fine babe.' Harry said grinning at him.

'Oh, that's disgusting,' Ginny said looking at the pair of them.

'No, it's not Ginny, it's just part of life. Over in Romania and like Fleur said about France, it's a normal part of life over there and you see it all the time. Here people are just so rigid and traditional. So mum, dad, are you going to accept me and my relationship with Harry?'

'No, we can't.' Arthur said looking at his son.

'Well, then don't expect to see me ever again. Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina. We'll see you anytime.' the four of them got up and hugged Harry and Charlie then they sat back down, 'And Hermione of course.' Harry and Charlie hugged her as well.

'So what are you going to do now Hermione?' Harry asked.

'I'm going back home. At least mum and dad are fine with gay people. I can't stay here and I can't stay with Ron.' Hermione said sadly looking at Ron.

'So you're going to give up on us because of them?' Ron asked angrily.

'That's up to you Ron. Harry's my friend, has always been my friend and him and Charlie are together. So I do except their way of life, plus I think it's nice, seeing them together and how happy they are.' Hermione smiled at Harry and Charlie. 'So our relationship is up to you Ron. If you can accept Harry and Charlie, then we can stay together, if you can't, then we can't be together because I want to keep seeing Harry.'

'Hermione, don't.' Harry said looking at his friend.

'No Harry. Ron has to decide whether he wants to stay as my boyfriend and accept you or stay being rigid.'

'I can't Hermione.' Ron said quietly as he looked at her.

'Fine, then I'm going home. Charlie,' Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him. 'Look after Harry for me?'

'You know I will Hermione, I love him.' Charlie grinned.

Hermione hugged Harry, then kissed his cheek. 'Look after Charlie.'

'I will Hermione and just like Charlie, I love him.' Harry grinned and let her go.

Hermione looked back at Ron once more, then walked out of the house. Ron got up and ran after her.

'Well, it looks like this will be the last time I come here. I hope you can change your mind.' Charlie said looking at his parents, then put his arm around Harry, 'Let's go home love.' Charlie said and they walked out of the house.

'Kreacher,' Harry called and instantly the elf appeared before him. 'Take us home Kreacher?' Harry smiled at the elf and Kreacher put his hands on both their arms and apparated them away.

Ron had led Hermione down to the pond and was standing facing away from her.

'Ron, I was serious, I want Harry in my life which means if you want to be in my life you have to accept Harry and Charlie.'

'Could you give me time Hermione? You could stay at your parents why I work out how I feel, but I don't want to lose you.'

Hermione stepped up to Ron and put her arms around him. 'You'll only lose me if you can't accept Harry's life. It's not wrong Ron, that's just the way you were brought up. Like what Bill said, he has gay friends, same as George. If you let yourself get used to the idea of having a gay friend you'll see that it's just like our relationship. You can't help who you love and who you can't. Harry and Charlie love each other, just like we do. So please Ron, do this for us. I've missed you.' Hermione kissed him tenderly.

'I'll try Hermione. It just happened so fast.'

'Well, not really. Professor Dumbledore knew Harry was gay before he left here. It's just that you've only just found out. So do you think you'll be able to handle Harry and Charlie being together?'

'All I can do is try, but I don't want to see them snogging again.'

'That's part of a relationship Ron. We snog, why can't they?' Hermione said trying to get Ron to accept this.

'At least let me get used to it. Will you still be my girlfriend why I'm trying to work out if I can?' Ron asked Hermione.

'If you really will try and accept them, then yes, I will stay as your girlfriend.' Hermione smiled at him and Ron kissed him fiercely and passionately.

Back in the house Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Percy were still sitting together and none of them looked happy.

'Charlie meant it you know.' Bill said looking at his parents, 'if you can't accept him being gay and in a relationship with Harry, you won't see him again. I could see how much they loved each other.'

Molly had tears falling down her face. 'He's supposed to meet a nice girl and marry her.' Molly said.

'Mum, it's the normal thing today. I could probably name a heap of men you know that are gay. But they know what you and dad are like, so they keep it to themselves. Some of the best men I've met are gay, just like Harry and Charlie. Look what Harry was willing to do. He let Voldemort hit him with the killing curse because it was the only way for Voldemort to die. He's still the same person you've always known and Charlie is still your son and the same man you've known all your life. How different does half an hour make. First your fine with Charlie, but the moment you find out his gay you can't have him as your son.' Bill said and he could feel himself getting angry. 'I hope all of you can come around on this, because it's going to cause a rift in the family if you don't.'

'I can't accept it, I'm sorry.' Arthur said stubbornly.

'Well, let me tell you this, I was planning on doing a Christmas at my place this year. Charlie and Harry will be there and probably George and Angelina. So it looks like separate Christmas's from now on. Is that what you want? Do you want to only see half the family from now on? Because that's what's going to happen, think about it and try to be opened minded. Come on Fleur, let's get home.' Bill said and took his wife's hand and walked over to the fireplace. He looked back at his parents once more, shook his head and they stepped into the fire and vanished.

'I agree with Bill. If you don't accept Charlie's life and his life with Harry, you're going to split this family and I think Fred would be ashamed with all of you.' George said and he stood up, taking Angelina's hand and they walked to the fireplace and flooed home.

'What are we going to do Arthur? We'll never see Charlie again. Or have the whole family in one place anymore.'

'I don't know Molly. Let's just think about it and see what happens. I'm going out into the shed for a while.' Arthur kissed his wife's cheek and walked out of the house.

Harry and Charlie were sitting at the table in silence. 'Charlie, don't stop seeing your family because of me.'

'I'm not doing it because of you Harry, I'm doing it because of us. We are together, you said that's what you wanted, right?'

'Yes, of course I do. I love you Charlie and I want to be with you forever, that is something I already know and want. I just don't like to see your family torn apart by this.'

'I'm hoping that won't happen Harry, I saw the look on Bill's face. He will tell them straight what he thinks. Let's just give them time to get use to the idea. Please don't start blaming yourself for this Harry. I love you and I want to be with you.'

'I'm not really blaming myself babe, it's just I do feel terrible and a little guilty. If I didn't tell Ron, then you wouldn't have told your family.'

'I would have eventually Harry. I always knew this day would come, I just didn't know it was going to be with you.' Charlie grinned at him.

'Charlie, make love to me.' Harry said softly and he took his hand.

Charlie nodded and they walked into the bedroom and stripped off. They got into bed and Harry instantly went down on Charlie, sucking hard and fast, needing everything he had and when he got it, he kept going, when he was fully erect Harry moved over him and slowly lowered himself onto Charlie. They both started moving, slow at first, then both just couldn't control themselves as there movements got faster. When they were both satisfied, Harry moved off Charlie and he instantly went down on Harry. He sucked slowly, letting Harry feel everything, then he kneels and Harry got behind him and trusted hard into him. Harry kept his movements fast and full until he came, then slowly pulled out and lay down next to Charlie, wrapping his arms around him. They held each other until they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Charlie woke and he was looking down at the man he loved. He knew now what he wanted out of his life and hoped Harry wanted the same thing. He leaned over and kissed Harry's back very softly, then looked at all the scars on his back and wondered how he had got them. Harry had told him a lot of things that had happened to him over the years, but he knew he didn't know everything. He was lost in his thoughts as he stared at all the scars until Harry turned over and looked up at him.

'Galleon for your thoughts babe,' Harry said softly.

'I was just looking at the scars on your back and wondered how you got them.' Charlie leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

Harry sat up and looked at Charlie. 'I don't mind telling you Charlie, I'll tell you anything. After Voldemort thought I was dead, we were both knocked unconscious. When I came to, I stayed still hoping he thought I was dead, so I could work out a way to kill Nagini and then him. When Narcissa Malfoy told him I was dead, even though she knew I wasn't, Voldemort attacked my body. That's where those scars came from.'

'What did he do to you love?' Charlie asked looking shocked.

'Well, he hit me with the cruciatus curse and then flung my body into the air then letting it fall to the ground, he did that a couple of times. I had to stay perfectly still and tried to let my body relax, so he couldn't tell I was still alive.'

'Oh Harry.' Charlie said and pulled him into his arms, 'you've gone through so much haven't you?'

'Yeah, I have. But that's all over with now Charlie. He's dead and can't hurt anyone ever again. Why don't we get up and have some breakfast?'

'Yeah, alright, I need to talk to you about something anyway.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, then they both got up. Harry went into the bathroom and Charlie went to the kitchen. 'Kreacher, Harry will be right out. Can you start breakfast please?'

'Of course master Charlie,' Kreacher bowed and went about preparing breakfast.

Harry walked out and stood behind Charlie, putting his arms around him. 'I love you Charlie.' he leaned down and kissed his neck.

'I love you to Harry, now sit so I can talk to you, because if you keep doing that, I won't be able to concentrate.' Charlie grinned.

Harry sat down next to Charlie and looked at him. 'Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?' Harry smirked.

'Well, we've both said that we love each other and want to be together forever right?'

'Right, we have.' Harry said looking a little puzzled.

'Okay, I want us to get married, what do you say? You want to me my husband and me your husband.'

'Really, can we do that? Because if we can, I definitely want to marry you,' Harry smiled and grabbed Charlie's face, kissing him fiercely.

'We can do that, either here or in Britain. It's legal now for a lot of countries.'

'So, where do you think we should do it then? Hang on a minute. If we get married how does that work, do we just keep our last names, or what?'

'We could keep our last names, or discuss if we want to take on one of our last names. I personally wouldn't mind being known as Charlie Potter.' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'Wow, that sounds strange, but nice. Well, let's think about that before we make any decision. Now where do you think we should get married?'

'I thought of Britain. Mainly because some of the family will want to come to the ceremony and you might want some of your friends there as well. Most of my friends would come over there for the ceremony but I have friends still over there.'

'It makes sense I suppose. I'd have to tell my friends about us first. I think Neville, Dean, Luna and Seamus would be fine with it. The others, I just don't know.'

'There's one more thing I'd like, but I don't know if it's possible.'

'What's that babe?' Harry asked.

'Well, I would like the ceremony to be held on the Hogwarts grounds. What do you think about that?'

'I've always loved Hogwarts Charlie, you know that. So yeah, I'd like that. I could speak to Minerva about it, see what she has to say. Now, when are we going to do this? And the sooner the better,' Harry smiled.

'If that's the way you feel, as soon as we can arrange it then. I could talk to Kingsley about conducting the ceremony for us once Minerva gives us the go ahead to have it at Hogwarts. Then we just have to work out a date and let everyone know.'

'Well, it's still August now, we could arrange it for September or October, before it gets really cold. October would probably be easier for time.'

'October it is then, now about the date, either Saturday or Sunday.' Charlie said and summoned a calendar and they both looked at it and both instantly pointed at the same date, then laughed. 'October the 22nd then, we've got a date. Now we just have to do the rest. What about where we'll stay until the wedding and the night before the wedding. We're not supposed to stay together. I could probably stay at Bills.'

'Hang on,' Harry pulled his wand and summoned a think roll of parchment. 'This is everything that's in Sirius vault, or the Harry Potter vault. Maybe there's a house or something in here.' Harry spread all the parchments out on the table, so as both of them ate, they looked through them.

'Did you know you owned all this Harry? You've got houses, businesses and land and a heap of it as well. And look at this.' Charlie grinned and handed Harry one of the parchments.

'I had no idea about all this,' Harry said, then looked at the parchment Charlie had handed him and he started laughing. 'You've got to be kidding me, if I'd known that, I could have done something ages ago. I bet Sirius didn't know about this either. Well, if we've got time I wouldn't mind going there and letting them know we own it and that things will be changing.'

'That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. If you wanted to, we could live back in Britain. I could take the dragon handler's job there.'

'Would you want to leave here Charlie?'

'As long as we're together Harry, I don't mind we're we live and by the looks of all this. We could live anywhere, but I would like to live in the country somewhere. Like this, somewhere quiet and secluded. And remember, I only moved here so my family didn't find out, that's not an issue anymore.'

'Well, we'd need time to organise the wedding and look at all these place and decide where we wanted to live. What would you say about finding out about the job now, but tell them you can't start until after the wedding. We're going to need a honeymoon as well. Then you could leave this job straight away. We have plenty to live on, so there's no problem with gold.'

'I don't want to take your money Harry.'

'Our money Charlie, once we're married, it's yours as well and that's what I want, for us to be equals in everything.' Harry took Charlie's face in his hands and looked in him the eyes. 'Please Charlie, we're together and I want us to be partners in every way.' Harry leaned in and kissed him softly never taking his eyes off Charlie.

Charlie smiled, 'Alright Harry, I want that as well. So okay, I'll leave this job. But I will have to give them a weeks notice.'

'That's fine. We need to go and look at some of these houses anyway and start working out the details of the wedding. Speak with Minerva and Kingsley. Work on robes for the day and what else?' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'Well, if Minerva allows us to have it at Hogwarts, catering won't be a problem. We could erect a marquee on the grounds or just have the reception in the great hall. The students will be there, but that won't bother me now I've finally told my family. But what about you, you are Harry Potter the boy who lived and all the other names you've been know as.'

'I don't care who knows Charlie. I love you and I love my life.' Harry smiled and Charlie kissed him fiercely again, he could never get enough of kissing Charlie.

'Why don't we get Kreacher to take us to see Minerva now, then we can start working on the other details if she says yes, because I have to be back at work tomorrow.'

'Good idea babe. Kreacher, could you take Charlie and me to Hogwarts please?'

'Of course master Harry,' the elf bowed and walked over to them then Kreacher took both their arms and apparated away. They arrived in the corridor outside the great hall.

'Why don't you hang around here Kreacher, we won't be long.' Harry said smiling at the elf.

'Of course Master Harry,' Kreacher bowed and snapped his fingers and disappeared probably to the kitchens to see the other house elves.

Charlie and Harry put their arms around each other and looked in the great hall and saw Minerva talking to some of the other professors. They walked in together and saw some of the looks they were getting.

'Harry, Charlie, what are you doing back here?' Minerva said hugging both of them.

'We wanted to ask you a favour Minerva. Can we go somewhere private to talk?' Charlie asked.

'Of course we can, go down to the staff table and sit there. Just give me a minute.' she smiled and Charlie and Harry still with their arms around each other walked down and sat at the staff table. Minerva came down and sat beside them. 'Now, what is this favour you want to ask?'

'Well, we're getting married Minerva.' Harry said grinning hugely.

'Oh, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for both of you.' she hugged and kissed both of them.

'And the favour is, we'd like to have the ceremony here on the grounds of Hogwarts.'

'Well, I suppose that would be alright. When would this be?'

'October 22nd, it's a Saturday.' Charlie said.

Minerva looked at Charlie then Harry and she couldn't stop smiling. 'Of course you can and I'm happy you want to. I know Hogwarts has always been special to you Harry.'

'Yes it has. But this was Charlie's idea, but I wanted it as well. So if we pay for the food, could the house elves take care of the catering?'

'Of course Harry, do you know how many guests will be invited?'

'Well, apart from all the professors and students that will be here. There will be a far few friends and some of the Weasley's, not sure how many of them will come at the moment.'

'I take it your parents didn't take your news well Charlie?'

'No, they didn't, neither did Percy, Ron or Ginny. Bill and George are both fine.' Charlie said sadly.

'I'm sorry Charlie. Hopefully they might just need time to come to terms with it. Now, next, you said you wanted the ceremony on the grounds. Do you know where?'

Harry looked at Charlie, 'Any ideas babe?'

'We could have a look around and decide then love.' Charlie smiled, then looked back at Minerva. 'We haven't decided whether we want to put up a marquee for everyone or just have the reception in the great hall. Do you mind either way?'

'No, I don't mind Charlie. Just let me know when you make up your minds.'

'Well, now we can work on all the other plans. Thanks for that Minerva. We might go walk around, see where we want to have the ceremony. We'll let you know.' Harry smiled.

'Alright then, take your time and I'll wait to hear from you,' the three of them stood up and hugged, then Charlie and Harry put their arms back around each other and left the great hall and walked out onto the ground. They walked all over and they both agreed on the same place, near the black lake.

'That's another item done, Hogwarts, where it will be held, now about the marquee or great hall?' Charlie asked and they both looked around imagining a marquee on the grounds.

'Marquee,' they both said and started laughing.

'Another item sorted.' Harry said. 'Do you want to look at a couple of houses before we head home babe?'

'Might as well why we're here love,' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately.

'Aw, tha's so nice.' Hagrid said walking towards them.

'Hagrid, I was hoping to see you. We've got some news.' Harry said.

'Wha's tha' 'arry?'

'We're getting married, here at Hogwarts.' Harry smiled hugely and Hagrid hugged them both tight. 'Hagrid, can't breathe.' Harry wheezed then Hagrid let them go.

'Sorry, I'm jus' so 'appy for ya.' Hagrid said and wiped his eyes with his tablecloth size handkerchief.

'Thanks Hagrid. We really need to go we've got so much to organize.' Harry said.

'Alrigh' 'arry, Charlie, see ya both later.' Hagrid beamed at them, then watched as they walked away.

'Kreacher,' Charlie called.

'Yes Master Charlie?'

'We want to go here Kreacher.' Harry said showing him the place of one of the houses. 'Can you take us please?'

'Of course Master Harry,' the elf took both their arms and apparated away.

They arrived a few seconds later standing in front of a large cottage in a quiet country village.

'Kreacher, why don't you look around too? We're just going to see if we might want to live here once where married.'

'As you wish Master Harry,' the elf bowed and walked away.

Harry and Charlie started walking around the property and found that it was very secluded. The house was way back from the road and surrounded in woods. They stepped into the house and looked around.

'What do you think babe?' Harry asked.

'I think it's perfect. But one thing Harry, what will we do with the other rooms? We only need one bedroom and one guest bedroom. This has four bedrooms.'

'We don't need to decide yet Charlie. Once we move in, then we can work it out. So, is this where we want to live babe?' Harry grinned.

'Definitely, it's perfect.' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, kissing him fiercely. 'So now we just have to work out when. Do you think straight away as soon as I do my last week at the reserve?'

'Yeah, I think so Charlie. That way we can get settle and organise all the plans. I never asked you about the house you live in now. Do you just rent that place?'

'Yeah I do. I originally wasn't sure how long I was going to stay in Romania, so I wasn't going to buy anything until I worked that out. So all I have to do is let them know I'm leaving and then we just have to send all our stuff here. Could Kreacher help with that, it would make it easier?'

'Yeah, he could do that, no problem. Why where here in Britain, there is something I'd like to show you though.' Harry said looking serious.

'What's that Harry?'

'Let me tell Kreacher to wait here and I'll take you. Kreacher,' Harry called and he appeared straight away. 'Do you just want to hang around here, this is going to be our home in a weeks time. I want to take Charlie somewhere, then we'll come back.'

'Anything Master Harry and I found a nice place to sleep.' the elf bowed.

'That's good, alright Kreacher, we'll be back soon.' Harry smiled, then put his arms around Charlie and they apparated away. They arrived a few seconds later in a quiet country lane. 'This way babe,' Harry and Charlie kept their arms around each other as they walked as soon as they got to the square Harry stopped and pointed.

Charlie turned and saw what Harry was pointed at. He stared open mouthed at the statue. 'It's you and your parents Harry.'

'Yeah, it is. We're in Godric's Hollow. When Hermione and me came here last Christmas, I saw that and couldn't believe there was a statue.' Harry put his head on Charlie's shoulder as they both stood there staring. 'There's a couple more things I want to show you babe.' they walked down the quiet lane and stopped in front of a destroyed house. 'My parent's house, this is where it happened.' Harry said and touched the gate and the sign popped up.

Charlie let go of Harry and stepped closer to the gate and started reading the messages to Harry, then pulled him into his arm, holding him tight.

'That's so nice Harry, the way everyone wrote to you.'

'Yeah, it is. When I first saw this, I smiled, I thought it was brilliant.' Harry said and looked up at the house that had been the place that had changed his life. He never realised he had tears falling down his face until Charlie wiped them away. 'I'm fine Charlie, there's one more thing I want to show you.' Harry put his arm back around Charlie and they walked off again until they came to the cemetery. Harry kept walking until he came to his parent's grave. 'Mum, dad, this is Charlie. I love him very much and we're about to be married.' Harry said and knelt down, running his hands over their names.

Charlie knelt behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry and they both sat there staring at the names of Harry's parents. Harry pulled his wand and conjured a ring of lilies and placed it against the headstone. Harry put his head back against Charlie and they stayed like that for a while.

'Let's go babe.' Harry said and they both stood up. 'I just wanted to tell them about you.' Harry put his head on Charlie's chest then looked at the man he loved. 'Let's go and get the plans started for a life together.'

'Before we do Harry, I think we should tell my family first. Give them a chance to get used to it and know they will receive invitations soon.'

'Okay.' Harry said and he felt Charlie turn and they apparated to the Burrow. This time they kept their arms around each other as they entered the house and saw Charlie's parents sitting at the table.

'Charlie, Harry. What are you doing back here?' Molly asked.

'Just wanted to let you know that Harry and I are getting married, it's going to be held on the grounds of Hogwarts on October 22nd, so expect an invitation.' Charlie said simply and waited.

'Oh, okay.' Molly said looking down at her husband.

'Is that all you're going to say mum. You've always wanted me to settle down and get married, now I am.' Charlie said and could feel his anger building again.

'Charlie, give them a chance. They've only just found out about all this.' Harry said holding him tighter. 'We just wanted to let you know before it gets announce.' Harry said looking at Molly and Arthur but neither of them said anything.

'Let's go love.' Charlie said and they turned and walked back out of the Burrow and Harry apparated them back to the house.

'Charlie, let them get use to the idea and we'll see what happens.' Harry said feeling Charlies tremors of anger going through his body so he held him tighter then pulled his face to his and kissed him passionately. 'Why don't we go home, we need to do the rest of the plans and invitations?'

Charlie looked down at Harry and nodded. 'Alright love.' Charlie kissed him again, then they saw Kreacher and they apparated back to Romania.

Kreacher went back to the kitchen to start dinner, why Harry took Charlie's hand and led him into the bedroom and started undressing Charlie, then himself. They lay down on the bed, kissing and touched each other everywhere, they stayed in there making love until Kreacher called them out for dinner. They got dressed and went back into the kitchen and sat down.

'I wanted to ask you about the ceremony Harry. I would like to write our own vows, will you be fine with that?'

'Perfectly fine, with the way I feel about you, I could put that into words. You look better babe, how are you really feeling?'

'I'm okay love. I just hope they accept us and come to the wedding. Are you going to put an announcement in the Daily Prophet? It'll be big news, first that you're getting married, then that you're marrying a man.'

'Yep, I'm going to announce it to the world. I want everyone to know how I feel about you.' Harry grinned.

'Well, after this last week of work, it will make it easier to plan everything.'

'Yeah, it will. One thing I wanted to ask you about though. Do you want a best man?' Harry asked.

'No, I thought it could just be us.'

'I'll go with that and what about rings. You want to wear a wedding ring?' Harry smiled again.

'Of course I do. I want everyone to know I'm off the market and so are you.' Charlie leaned in and kissed Harry fiercely. 'From the moment we got together, you belong to me Harry.'

'Yes I do and you belong to me. So we'll have to go shopping for robes and rings.'

'And a bed Harry, there's not bed in the house, or anything else for that matter.'

'Yeah, we've got a lot to do. That's why it's good that you're not going to work for a while after this week.'

'Yeah, I never realised how much we have to do and what we have to buy for the house. Harry, there is one thing, I've got a fair amount of gold saved. Since I've lived and worked here, I never really spent anything. Just rent and food really, so since you said everything you have is mine, so is mine with you. We'll combine everything. I know what I have is nothing compared to you.'

'Charlie, stop. I've already told you, from now it's all ours. So when we get back to Britain for good, I'm going to make sure to get another key from the goblins for you. Then we'll rename the vault, depending on what name we decide.'

'Alright Harry. But as long as my gold that I have is added to that vault. Like you said, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine.'

'Good, now that's sorted. So what about the name, are we going to have our last name Weasley or Potter, or just keep our names?'

'I was serious before Harry. I would like to have Potter, but are you okay with that?'

'You're serious, you really would?'

'Yeah, I would. From the moment we got together, I knew I wanted to be yours in every way.' Charlie said and took Harry's hand. 'I don't know what it is with you Harry, but you've charmed me.'

'I feel the same way Charlie and if you're really sure, then I'd be happy and proud to have you take my name.' Harry said and took Charlie's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. 'So we're going to be Potter's?' Harry smiled.

'Yep we will be. So what else do we need to work out?' Charlie asked.

'Just the guest list at the moment, so we can work out who's being invited, how many friends from here will you want to invite?'

'I'm close to about forty and then theirs their partners or wives. What about you love?'

'Well, a lot of the ones I went to Hogwarts with are still friends. Like Neville, Seamus. My old quidditch team, Luna Lovegood, I'll have to sit down and work that out.'

Charlie and Harry sat for the rest of the night working out small and big details of what they wanted for their wedding. They had a lot of the guest list done and knew that some might not want to come as it's a gay wedding, but neither of them cared if they came or not. They just wanted to be married and belonged to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

At the end of the following week, Harry was in the bedroom finishing off packing their clothes when Charlie walked in and pulled him into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

'All done, now we can spend all our time together and get our wedding plans organised and our home,' Charlie smiled.

'Yes we can. I've just about finished in here. Kreacher has been taking things there all day for us. I'm going to have to do something special for him with all the work he's done.'

'We can work on that after the wedding Harry. So what else needs to be done so we can get to the house?'

'Just some of the knickknacks out in the living room, why don't you do that and I'll finish here?' Harry said.

'Okay, then will we be finished here?' Charlie asked excitedly.

'Yes, now go.' Harry said laughing at Charlie exhilaration as he ran out of the room. Harry finished packing the last of their things and floated them out into the living room and saw Charlie had finished, 'All done, how about you babe?'

'Yep all done. You did get the bed right, we need a bed Harry.'

'Yes, I got the bed. Haven't got anything else yet, but we've got a bed.' Harry said laughing as Charlie pulled him into his arms and kissed him fiercely. 'Kreacher, if you could take these last couple of things, then come back for us, then, that will be everything.'

'Of course Master Harry,' Kreacher took hold of the last two bags and apparated away.

'Last night when we made love, I noticed you didn't wince as much. Is it getting better love?'

'Getting there, I think a couple more times and I should be right. Thank merlin for that.'

'I know, I did tell you it takes a while. At least it's easing, so from now on you can enjoy it more.'

'I do enjoy it Charlie, don't doubt that.' Harry said looking up at Charlie.

'I know you do Harry, but it will be more enjoyable once it doesn't hurt anymore.'

Just then Kreacher appeared back in front of them. 'Great, now it's just us Kreacher and we're done.' Harry said and Kreacher took both their arms and apparated them straight inside their living room. 'Thanks Kreacher for everything, couldn't have done it without you.' Harry said smiling down at the old elf.

'You're welcome Master Harry. I will start dinner now.'

'Alright Kreacher,' Harry took Charlie's hand and led him into the bedroom. 'So what do you think babe?'

'It's nice Harry and big, which is good.'

'Well, I thought since we both move a lot at night and we both end up spread out on our stomachs. We needed a large bed and this was the largest I could get.' Harry sat on the bed and instantly fell back. 'I'm knackered.'

Charlie lay on top of Harry, looking down, 'So rest now, because later, I'm taking you again.'

'I would, but we need to unpack.'

'Look around you Harry, Kreacher has already done it all.'

Harry looked all over the room and noticed there was nothing around. The bags stood empty in the corner near the built in wardrobes.

'Oh, great, so I can rest for a while.' Harry closed his eyes and Charlie lay down next to him, keeping his arms around him. 'So we rest tonight and tomorrow what do you want to do. I will need to get into the prophet soon.'

'Why don't we do that tomorrow after we go shopping for some furniture? I know we can't do it all in one day, but we do need couches and a desk for the library. A dining table and everything else for the kitchen, Kreacher's making do tonight, but we need everything.'

'Yeah we do. Alright, we'll go shopping early, then to the prophet. I might speak with Hermione tonight as well. I want to know how your family is taking the news.'

'Probably bad, just like they were on the day we told them.' Charlie said and rolled back so he was looking up at the ceiling.

Harry leaned up on his elbow. 'I'm sorry love, I really am.' Harry leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

'It's not your fault Harry. I always knew they'd take it bad when I told them. I'm just so angry with them because of the way their treating you. Everything you've done for the wizarding world and they can't accept your gay and do you realise you called me love?'

'Yes, I like babe and love. You never know, I might call you honey next.'

'You can call me anything you want love as long as you call me.' Charlie grinned.

'Look Charlie, about your family. Let's just give them time to come to terms with it. And you never know, with people like Minerva McGonagall being accepting us, they just might too. When are you planning on talking to Kingsley?'

'I was going to floo him soon and ask when he's got time to see us. I thought it might be better if we tell him together.'

'Okay, why don't you go do that and I might have a shower to wake myself up a bit.' Harry said as he sat up.

'Good idea.' Charlie pushed Harry back down, kissing him fiercely, then pulled him back up to his feet.

Harry was standing under the water with his eyes closed, letting it soothe his body and wake him up when he felt Charlie's arm wrap around him.

'One thing I like about this shower is how big it is. We both fit.' Charlie grinned.

'Yeah we do.' Harry smiled and watched as Charlie kneeled in front of him, then he put his mouth over him and started sucking hard and fast. 'Oh god Charlie that feels sooo good.,' Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He started to feel himself fill and Charlie just kept going until he released, then still kept going until he was fully erect again. When Charlie stood up Harry turned him around and pushed him up against the wall and positioned himself, then entered him hard and fast. He kept moving, keeping his movements fast until he felt how close he was. He reached around and gripped Charlie and moved his hand in time with his movements until he released. Then he knelt down and put his mouth over Charlie, bringing him ready. He kept going fast until he felt Charlie release, then kept going until he was fully erect again.

'My turn,' Charlie said and turned Harry around, pushing him against the wall and entered him easy. 'How's that Harry, still hurting?'

'A little, not too bad now, just keep going, I'm enjoying it.' Harry said and he closed his eyes again, letting the feelings flow through his body until he felt Charlie release. Then they both washed each other, before stepping out of the shower and drying off. 'Normally I probably wouldn't worry about clothes, but I want to talk to Hermione.'

'Yes, I don't think she's ready to see us naked.' Charlie grinned and they both walked into the bedroom and dressed.

'What did Kingsley say?' Harry asked.

'If we have time tomorrow, he said to come see him.'

'We'll fit it in. The sooner we tell him and ask if he conduct the ceremony the better. I'm going to floo Hermione, see if she can either come here and see us tonight or tomorrow.'

'Alright love, you go do that.' Charlie kissed him tenderly and watched as Harry went out of the room. Charlie put his shoes, then walked out just as Harry pulled his head out of the fire. 'What did she say?'

'She'll be here in an hour. So we've got time for dinner, but I might conjure a couch for now. It'll do until tomorrow.' Harry pulled his wand, waved it and a couch appeared. 'At least we don't have to sit on the floor.'

'Yeah, it's only for a day Harry. Then we'll get our own.'

'I know it would have made more sense to stay in Romania, get some furniture then settle in. But I just wanted us in our own home straight away.'

'So did I Harry,' they sat together cuddled up until Kreacher called them for dinner. They got their plates and went back to the living room and at on the couch, still discussing the wedding plans. When they finished, Kreacher took their plates and Harry poured them both a drinks and they cuddled back up again.

'You two look cosy.' Hermione said smiling as she stepped out of the fire and Ron was with her.

'Ron, I wasn't expecting you.' Harry said sitting up.

'Well, Hermione spoke to me about you two and I've had time to think about it. So, it still might take some time to come to terms with all this, but I'm willing to try.' Ron said looking a little uncomfortable.

'Thanks Ron.' Harry said and he waved his wand and conjured another couch. 'We don't have any furniture at least until tomorrow.'

'This is a nice house Harry, is this one of the ones you were left from Sirius?'

'Yeah, Charlie and me went through all the parchments Gringotts gave me. We came to speak with Minerva and decided to have a look. We only moved in properly a couple of hours ago.'

'What did you have to speak with Professor McGonagall about?' Hermione asked.

Harry and Charlie looked at each other, then back at Hermione and Ron. 'Well, we're getting married and wanted the ceremony at Hogwarts.' Harry said grinning and Hermione launched herself at Harry, hugging him tight.

'I'm so happy for you both, congratulations.' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, then kissed Charlie's cheek.

'You look surprised Ron, didn't mum and dad tell you?' Charlie asked.

'No they didn't. Are you telling me they knew and never told me?'

'Sounds like it Ron,' Charlie said looking at his brother. 'So, are you okay with this, knowing Harry and I are going to be married, at Hogwarts in public?'

'I've got no choice, have I? Just give me some time Charlie.' Ron said looking at his brother then his friend. 'I am happy for you both though.'

'Thanks Ron.' Harry sat back and Charlie put his arm around him and sat back with him. 'So we've got to see Kingsley tomorrow about conducting the ceremony, then go furniture shopping.'

'So did Professor McGonagall give permission and when is it going to be?' Hermione said excitedly.

'Yes she did and October 22nd. We're having it on the grounds and going to have the ceremony near the black lake.' Harry smiled.

'Doesn't that mean all the students will be there?' Ron asked.

'Yep, their invited along with all the staff. We're still doing the guest list though. But we wanted to tell you first.' Charlie said looking at Hermione. 'I thought mum and dad would have told you Ron, would have told all of you.'

'No, she never mentioned it at all. When did you tell them?'

'A week ago,' Charlie said and saw Ron nod his head. 'Why, did they say something Ron?'

'No, just that's mum's been crying a lot all week and I didn't know why. She wouldn't say, even Ginny's been wondering what was wrong.'

'So, she still can't accept us.' Charlie said and Harry heard how hard his voice was.

'Charlie love, give them time.' Harry said and leaned over and kissed him tenderly, then quickly looked at Ron and saw him looking away. 'Ron, are you going to come to the wedding?' Harry asked him.

'Maybe, I'll be at Hogwarts anyway. I'm just wondering what people will say.'

'We don't care what people say. They either accept us or they don't, but we're not going to worry about it.' Charlie said looking at his brother. 'We love each other and want to be together.'

'We know Charlie, I can see how much you do love each other.' Hermione said.

'We're putting a notice in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, so people will know from the day after.' Harry said.

'You're announcing it, announcing that you're gay?'

'Yes we are. I don't want to say just yet. But there's a surprise as well, to do with the Prophet.' Harry grinned. 'You'll find that out the day after.'

'Sounds intriguing, but can I ask you something?' Hermione asked looking at both Harry and Charlie.

'You can ask anything Hermione.' Harry said.

'Well, it's a wedding. How does that work for a gay wedding?'

'Same as a normal one really, but we're not having a best man, we are having rings though.' Charlie said.

'But what about the name, normally the woman takes the man's name?'

'Yes, normally, it works the same. We can either keep our names, or take one of the others. So we've decided that we are going to have one last name.'

'Can you tell us what that is?' Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Charlie and shrugged. 'Up to you babe if you want to tell them?'

'Sure, I don't mind. I'm taking Harry's name. So I'll be Charlie Potter once the ceremony is over.'

'Who's idea was that?' Ron asked looking a little shocked.

'Mine Ron, I want to take Harry's name, he's going to be my husband and I'm going to be his husband. But I wanted Harry's name, we talked about what we both wanted.'

'I don't think mum and dad will like that.'

'They don't like anything to do with this anyway, so what's one more thing?' Charlie said angrily.

'There's something I wanted to ask you Harry, not about this though.'

'Anything, Ron, you know that.' Harry said.

'The wand, did you end up putting it back?'

'No, I just haven't had time. I might do it after the wedding, well after the honeymoon actually. I won't have time before then, too many plans still to work out. We have to go get fitted for our robes and find rings. We're talking to Kingsley tomorrow, but we're writing our own vows and the house elves at Hogwarts are doing the catering.'

'Sounds like you're getting it done though.' Hermione smiled.

'Getting there, it's easier now that we live here and Charlie's not working.'

'You left the dragon reserve Charlie?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I'm going to do the one here, but not till after the honeymoon. The only reason I took the one in Romania was because I knew if the family found out I was gay it would be hard on them. I knew one day I'd have to tell all of you. But since Harry and I are getting married, we decided we wanted to live here. But I want to ask you something Ron.'

'Okay Charlie.'

'You said you might be alright with us in time. What do you think about mum, dad, Percy and Ginny. Do you think they will in time?'

'Dad and mum, maybe, they don't want the family split. Percy might but not for a while, if ever, he's so into his rules and this is not normal, so I don't think it will be soon for him. As for Ginny, no, she will never accept this and that's because she still loves you Harry. If she didn't or it wasn't Harry you were with, then I think she would.'

'That's what I thought, especially about Ginny.' Charlie said looking at Harry and seeing how upset he was, so he pulled him into his arms and kissed him tenderly. 'You don't need to feel guilty love, she'll get over you.'

'Yeah, but when? Like I said to her last year, I did care about her, but I knew she felt more for me, she has for a while. After I killed Voldemort, I just knew I wasn't the same anymore, maybe even before. Dumbledore said I was, he knew I was gay before I left.'

'That's why you've never be able to be truly happy Harry. You didn't realise what you were feeling. Once you knew and accepted it, you were happy and are still happy.' Charlie said caressing his face, then he looked back at Ron and noticed he was looking away. 'If you're going to get used to seeing us together Ron, you will have to stop looking away whenever we touch each other.'

'Just give me time. I never like seeing Harry snog Ginny either.' Ron said and noticed Charlie looked angry.

'Charlie, don't. It was before we got together. You don't need to be upset love.' Harry leaned over and kissed him fiercely and for a long time. 'I love you and I'm only snogging you from now on.'

'I know love, I just can't help feeling jealous.' Charlie grinned, then looked back at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked away again but Hermione was smiling. 'I know this must seem strange to you, but it's just like you're relationship really. We get jealous, we love each other and want to be together. We share everything and talk about everything. Just like a normal relationship, because that's what it is.'

'I'm trying Charlie, give me time will you, all this has happened so fast. First I find out my best mate's gay, then you're gay, then you're together, now you're getting married. It's just a lot to take in.'

'I know it is Ron. If I realised before I would have told you. But I didn't realise until I was away. Dumbledore knew but he said because I was going through a very emotional time, it wasn't the right time to tell me. I still don't know how he knew though. Maybe because he was gay, he could just tell. He did say he could name at least a hundred men that were gay and some we know.'

'Well, Dumbledore's always been very intuitive, especially about you love.'

'Yeah, I suppose babe. I just wish I asked him. I might next time I'm at Hogwarts.'

'I'd like to know one thing about this though.' Ron said.

'What's that Ron?' Charlie asked.

'How, who approached who first?'

'Well, I told Harry I was gay not long after he got there. You see, when I come home from work, I always got a drink, sat on the floor to relax as I'm always a little tense. One day Harry was sitting on the couch, reading a letter from you Hermione and he just grabbed my shoulders and started to massage them. So I thought I should say something to him in case it made him uncomfortable. So I told him and he was fine with it, even asked if I wanted to bring a man to the house, so he'd make himself scarce. Anyway, one day I came home from work and I noticed Harry was upset, so I held him until he calmed down. I just couldn't help myself, so I kissed him.'

'Yeah, but I kissed you straight back love.' Harry grinned.

'But how did you know you were gay Harry? Was it just from one kiss?' Ron asked.

'No, I wasn't sure. I know I enjoyed kissing Charlie. But we spoke and touched, to see how I would feel and it felt right to me. It felt natural. When we, um…got together, I knew that was what I wanted and Charlie knew as well and we've been together ever since.'

'So you still weren't sure until you…had sex.' Ron said looking a little awkward.

'Basically, yeah, I thought so, but when we did make love, then I knew. I knew I was gay and that I was fine with knowing that.'

'So, you two really do that?'

'Yes Ron, we really have sex.' Harry said knowing Ron was a little uncomfortable with the subject, but since he brought it up Harry thought he might just be able to accept their relationship. 'Then we realised we loved each other.'

'Can I ask one more thing Harry?'

'Sure Ron.'

'Well, it's just that Ginny's so upset. Did you and her have sex, is that why?'

'No, we never did Ron. All we ever did was snog, that's it.' Harry said quickly then looked at Charlie.

'But would you have, if you had the chance and Ginny wanted too?'

'No I wouldn't. One, I was so obsessed with Voldemort and trying to work out how to finish him off. Two, I knew Ginny was too young and three, I always thought I might die and I wouldn't do that to Ginny, or anyone and I really didn't think about it.'

'It's just, that you looked so happy when you were with Ginny, so I'm just trying to work out why you were with her if you were gay then, even if you didn't know it.'

'Like I told Ginny, I did care about her Ron. And she was good company, she could make me laugh and when I was upset or angry, she was able to calm me down and I was thankful for that. But I knew I never loved her.'

'Alright, sorry for bringing it up, I'm just trying to work all this out. I can see how you and Charlie look at each other, even if I don't like it, but I will with time.'

'I know it's a lot to take in Ron, especially since it did all happen fast.' Harry said and he held Charlie's hand knowing he didn't like to hear all that. Harry yawned widely. 'Sorry, it's been a long day.'

'Let's head home Ron, let them get some sleep.' Hermione smiled at Ron.

'Yeah, alright,' the four of them stood up and Hermione hugged both Harry and Charlie. Harry looked at Ron. 'I'll see you later Harry, you to Charlie.' Ron said but never stepped closer to either of them.

'Yeah, it was good to see you Ron and you to Hermione.' Harry smiled at both of them, then watched as they stepped into the fire and vanished. 'Sorry love.' Harry said as he sat back down next to Charlie. 'I know you didn't like hearing all that.'

'It's fine Harry. But Ron asking about it all was a surprise. Maybe he really will come round and accept us. I know he couldn't look at us when we kissed, but at least he didn't look disgusted like he did at the Burrow.'

Harry realised that Charlie called him by his name instead of love, like he always did. 'Yeah, maybe,' Harry turned and faced Charlie, put both his hands on his face and kissed him tenderly. 'I'm sorry Charlie, you shouldn't have to hear that and I know you're upset about it.'

'Yeah, I am, I didn't like to hear all that. But it's fine love, really.' Charlie pulled Harry to him and held him tight. 'I just can't help feeling possessive with you.'

'You can any time you want babe, because I feel the same with you. There is something I want to ask you, I never thought about it when you mentioned it because of everything that was going on.'

'What's that love?'

'You said that day at the Burrow that you slept with a woman. Why, if you knew you were gay?'

'Well, I knew I was gay, but I was worried about my family and I thought, maybe if I tried sleeping with a woman and I enjoyed it, then maybe I wasn't gay and my family wouldn't need to worry.'

'Did you enjoy it Charlie?' Harry asked sitting up and looking at him.

'Not really. I mean I finished and everything, but I really didn't enjoy it. That's when I knew for sure I was gay. I was only 17 Harry, it happened at Hogwarts, in the quidditch changing rooms.'

'So, that's the only time you've been with a woman?'

'Yes, only time Harry.' Charlie touched his face.

'What about men, how many have you had?' Harry asked not really sure he wanted to know.

'Do you really want to know that Harry, because it was in the past. You're my present and future.'

'I know I am, I just can't help being curious. You're the only man I've been with and will ever be with. So, I'm just wondering how many there were.'

Charlie realised why Harry was asking this. 'Harry, yes I've had sex with other men and enjoyed it. But I love you, you and I will do a lot more. We haven't at the moment because you're still getting used to it.'

'I just don't want you to go to someone else because you're not enjoying it with me.' Harry said putting his head down on Charlie's chest.'

'I do enjoy it with you Harry and it will get even better. Just give yourself time to adjust. But I will tell you how many, it was five others. But I already enjoy you more than them and that's because we're committed to each other and love each other. That's why we're getting married. So please don't worry love.'

'Yeah, alright, let's just get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow.' Harry said and stood up. Charlie stood and put his arms around Harry and they walked upstairs and into their bedroom. They stripped off and climbed into their new bed, holding each other. Both were jealous of the other but they knew the other would never cheat. So they kept holding each other until they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry and Charlie were holding hands as they entered the furniture store. They started looking around and found some nice couches for the living room, so they bought three. They confunded the sale's assistant, then sent them back to the house. Then they went into the kitchen department and picked up everything they could think of that they might need, including a dining table and chairs. Next was the linen department and again, found everything they needed like towels, sheets and a few comforter sets. When they finished there, they decided to see Kingsley before heading to the Daily Prophet.

They walked into the Ministry of Magic, still holding hands. Both noticed that Harry was getting stared at but they just kept walking until they came to the lifts. When it opened they saw Arthur Weasley as they stepped in.

'Dad, how you been?' Charlie asked stiffly.

'Good Charlie, hello Harry.' Arthur said looking at both of them.

'Hi Mr. Weasley.' Harry gave him a small smile.

'Where you both heading?'

'To see Kingsley about the wedding,' Charlie said looking directly at his father. 'Do you know if you and mum are coming?'

'Not yet Charlie, we're still not comfortable about all this. But we both don't want to see the family split, so we'll see.'

'Fine, just let us know beforehand. You'll have the invitation soon.' Charlie said, then put his arm around Harry letting his father know that he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about showing anyone that he was gay.

'Well, this is where I need to get off. I'll see you later.' Arthur said and stepped out the moment the doors opened.

'Give them time Charlie, like what Ron said. This has all happened really fast. Let them get use to the idea.' Harry said looking at him.

'Yeah, I know love. But I just wish they'd see it's just like any other relationship, but I will give them some time. Here's our floor.' Charlie said and they both stepped out, holding hands again.

They walked into the Ministers outer office and up to his secretary. 'Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley and this is Harry Potter. The Minister's expecting us.'

'Take a seat and I'll see if he's ready to see you both.' the girl said from behind her desk. She got up and walked to the other office. Knocked and stuck her head in, spoke for a minute then came back out. 'He'll be out in a minute.' she said and went back to her desk.

'Harry, Charlie, it's good to see you both.' Kingsley said giving them both hugs.

'Good to see you too Kingsley,' Charlie smiled.

'Come into the office and we can talk.' Kingsley, Charlie and Harry walked into the office and Kingsley indicated for Harry and Charlie to sit. He noticed they were holding hands. 'So, what can I do for you both?'

'We wanted to let you know Kingsley, that one, we're both gay and two we together and three, we're getting married.' Harry said simply.

'Oh, well, you both look happy, so congratulations.' Kingsley smiled and hugged them both again. 'When did all this happen?'

'I've always known I was gay, but I've only just told the family because of Harry and me getting together.'

'I had no idea until I was away in Romania staying at Charlie's. Dumbledore knew though. He said I was too emotional after the battle to tell me.'

'Well, you both seem fine with it. I know a lot of gay men and they don't let people know because of how it's not really accepted here as it is in other countries.'

'Yes, we know.' Charlie said and his voice was hard.

'Charlie love, give them time.' Harry said looking at him, then back to Kingsley. 'Molly and Arthur aren't happy at the moment, neither is Percy or Ginny. Ron's coming around though. Bill and George are both fine as they both have gay friends.'

'Yes, I would expect that from Molly and Arthur.' Kingsley said and thought for a moment. 'That's why I've never told them I'm gay.'

'You're kidding.' Charlie asked looking surprised.

'No, I'm not. Like you both know, I wasn't sure how my news would be taken, especially since I'm Minister.'

'Did you know about Dumbledore?' Harry asked and saw the surprised look on his face. 'From you're look, I'm taking it that you didn't know he was gay.'

'No, I had no idea. When did you find this out?'

'When we went to Hogwarts, I wanted to find out if Dumbledore knew about me, because he always seemed to know things about me before I did.' Harry said smiling. 'That's when he told us he was gay. He also said he could name at least 100 men he knew to be gay and we'd probably know some of them. He was right, you're one.' Harry grinned.

'He's probably right as I know a far few myself. Anyway, is that all you wanted to tell me or was there more?'

'We wanted to know if you'd conduct the ceremony. It's going to be held at Hogwarts on the grounds?' Charlie explained.

'I'd be honoured to. So are you keeping your own names or taking one of yours?'

'I'm taking Harry's name.' Charlie said as he looked at Harry, then back to Kingsley.

'What about vows, you want something traditional?'

'No, we're writing our own, but the ceremony part can be traditional. Will you be able to take care of that?' Harry asked.

'Yes, not a problem, so what else, are you having rings or best men?'

'Rings, yes, best men, no. We want it to be just us.' Charlie smiled.

'You said it was going to be held at Hogwarts on the grounds.'

'Yes, a nice spot near the black lake. We're having a marquee erected and the house elves are taking care of the catering. We're just paying for the food. We've still got to see about bar staff and a band to play for the night.' Charlie explained.

'Do you know how many guests there will be?'

'Not sure yet, there's a lot of people being invited, but how many will actually come because it's a gay wedding, we're not sure.' Harry said.

'You never know, especially since it's you Harry. I've been getting requests since the battle for you to be interviewed and also to have a ceremony held here so people can thank you for what you did.'

'I definitely don't want that Kingsley, as for the interview, was that from the Daily Prophet?'

'Yes, mainly the Daily Prophet,' Kingsley said and saw the looks Harry and Charlie gave each other. 'What's that look for?'

'You'll find out tomorrow. But about what you were saying before, people might want to thank Harry, but to find out he's gay is going to be big news and a lot of people will be shocked or put off by it. That's why we're not sure how many will actually come.'

'I'm announcing it today, well telling the Prophet today and it will be in tomorrow's paper. That way everyone will have time to get used to it and because they might see us together.' Harry said.

'Well, I still think you'll be surprised how many will accept it. Like I said, I know a lot of gay men and people that are fine with gay people. So do you want me to pick the ceremony part out or you want to look over some and you pick?'

'We'll leave that to you Kingsley. We know you'll pick a nice one.' Charlie said smiling.

'Alright, let me get my secretary in here and she can write it all down for me.' Kingsley walked to his door and opened it. 'Nicole, can you come in here please and bring the date book.' he said then leant back against his desk.

'Yes Minister.' Nicole said and stood waiting for the Minister to tell her what to write.

'When's the wedding?'

'October 22nd,' Harry said.

'Put that down Nicole. Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley are getting married on the grounds of Hogwarts on October 22nd.' Kingsley said and saw the surprised look on his secretary's face before she wrote in her book. 'So make sure that day is kept clear for me, as I'll be conducting the ceremony. That'll be all for now.'

'Yes sir.' she said, looked at Harry for a moment, then left the office.

'Going to be getting a lot of those looks for a while, I think.' Harry said raising his eyebrows.

'Probably, anyway, I think that's it for now. We need to get to the Prophet, then back home to sort the house out.'

'One more thing Kingsley, I'm going to be putting wards and the fidelius charm around our new house, just in case. So I wanted to give you this. That way you know you can always get in.' Harry handed a piece of parchment to Kingsley with the name of the house and permission to get in.'

Kingsley read the note then looked at Harry, 'You know how to do wards Harry?' Kingsley asked looking a little surprised.

'Yeah, it's not a problem. One more thing though. Since the wedding will be announce in the Prophet as well. Do you think we might need aurors or the magical law enforcement squad there? There are still death eaters out there that escaped.'

'When you mentioned the wedding was taking place at Hogwarts I thought about that. I might have the aurors there just in case. They can just mingle with everyone so the guests will feel comfortable.'

'You don't think there will be a problem, do you love?' Charlie asked Harry, looking concerned.

'Just being cautious babe. After everything I've been through, I get a bit paranoid and I want you safe. I want everyone safe.'

Charlie kissed Harry fiercely. 'Thanks love, but I can take care of myself you know.'

'I know Charlie, but please just indulge me in this. I've had to deal with death eaters for a long time. I know what they can do. If they want to get back at me for killing Voldemort, they will come after you.'

'He's right Charlie. There are still a far few out there. The aurors have been trying to find them or any information about them, but no luck so far. If they decide to come after Harry, you would be the main target. Remember what they did last year. They took relatives of people that were causing problems for them and you, because you're marrying Harry, will definitely be at the top of their list.'

'Alright, alright, I get you, but seriously, do you think there will be a problem Kingsley?'

'Hard to say Charlie, Harry did kill their lord, so they might decide to do something. Just don't know at the moment. There've been quiet since the battle and that's got the aurors worried, wondering if their planning something.'

'We'll just have to be cautious for now Charlie. Don't let your guard down at all when you're out. But we really need to go and get to the Prophet.' Harry said standing up as Charlie did as well. 'Thanks Kingsley,' Harry said and hugged him.

'Yeah, thanks Kingsley.' Charlie hugged him as well.

'No problem and I'll take care of everything and if I don't see you beforehand, I'll see you on the day.' Kingsley smiled.

Harry took Charlie's hand again and they left the office. He noticed the secretary looking at them as they walked past. They got back in the lifts and got out at the atrium and walked through the large room. He was still being stared at, but tried to ignore it. They stepped into the fire and flooed to the Daily Prophet.

The moment they stepped out, everyone turned and stared at Harry. Then reporters made their way towards him.

'I'll talk to someone soon, but I need to see the editor first.' Harry said loudly and a young woman walked over to him.

'I'll take you in Mr. Potter.' she smiled and led Harry and Charlie through a set of doors, then into a large office. 'Mr. Shaw, Mr. Potter to see you.' she smiled at Harry and left the office.

'Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you.' the man said putting his hand out to shake Harry's.

'Thanks. I need to speak with you about a couple of things. First do you know who owns the Daily Prophet?'

'No, I don't have contact with the owner, never did.' he said looking puzzled. Harry looked at Charlie, then pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Mr. Shaw. 'Oh, so you're the owner Mr. Potter.' he said looking surprised, then worried.

'You should look worried Mr. Shaw. This paper will be changing or you will need to find another job. Do I make myself clear?' Harry said and his voice was hard.

'Of course Mr. Potter, I'll do whatever you want in regards to the Daily Prophet.'

'Great, first we will get rid of Rita skeeter, I don't want her here. She's lied about me more times than I can count. She's not the type of reporter I want working for me,' Harry looked at Charlie. 'Sorry love, for us.' Harry turned back to Mr. Shaw. 'This is my partner Charlie Weasley. He's also you're owner and officially will be very soon.'

'Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley.' Mr. Shaw shook Charlie's hand. 'I'll make sure Rita gets told.'

'Actually, I'd like to make that happy announcement.' Harry said smiling. 'But I do need to put a couple of announcements in the Prophet for tomorrow. So I need a good reporter, one that will tell only what I say and not make things up or speculate.'

'Adam Howard is a well-respected reporter. He will write what you want and nothing else. When did you want to see him?'

'As soon as I've spoken with Rita. If you could point us in the right direction, I'll do that now. Then could you have Mr. Howard meet us back here in a few minutes?'

'Of course, I'll show you were miss skeeter's office is.' the three of them left the office and walked down a corridor. Mr. Shaw pointed at the door and Harry nodded.

Harry waited until Mr. Shaw left, then turned to Charlie, 'Ready to do this babe?' Harry smiled.

'Yep, let's do it.' Charlie smiled and they both walked in the office and Rita looked up and instantly smiled.

'Harry, what a nice surprise.'

'Yeah, it is and will be for you. I've just come to give you some news Rita.' Harry said still smiling.

'Oh, I like that. What do you want to tell me Harry?'

'You're fired and I want you out of this building immediately.' Harry said simply.

'What are you talking about?' Rita said looking angry.

'I own the Daily Prophet, so I want you gone. You've written you're last lies about me Rita. So pack you're things and get out now. You have ten minutes,' Harry said and turned to Charlie. 'That felt good, let's go.' Harry turned back to Rita. 'If you're not gone in ten minutes, I will throw you out of this building myself.' Harry and Charlie laughed, then left the office and went back to Mr. Shaw's office.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, this is Adam Howard.' Mr. Shaw said making introductions.

'Nice to meet you both.' Adam Howard said shaking both Harry and Charlie's hands and they all sat down.

'Mr. Shaw said you want to put some announcements in tomorrow's paper.'

'Yes, that's right. First I want it announced that Charlie and I are the owners of the Daily Prophet. So I'll leave you to write that up any way you want. And since I know you'll do a good job because it's for the owners, I don't need to worry.' Harry said and you could hear how serious his voice was.

'Of course,' Adam said, giving a small smile. 'What was the other announcement?'

'There's two, but their related. First one is that I'm gay and I want everyone to know and second is that Charlie and I are getting married soon.' Harry said simply and confidently.

'Oh, okay.' Adam said looking a little surprised, then wrote on his notebooks. 'Do you want to announce when the wedding will be or where it's being held?'

'Yes, we do. It's on the 22nd of October on the grounds of Hogwarts. Minister Shacklebolt will be conducting the ceremony.'

Adam Howard wrote some more on his notebook. 'That will mean the students of Hogwarts will be there, is that right?'

'Yes, I've spoken to Minerva McGonagall about this. The students and all the staff will be invited.'

'Do you want me to put anything in regarding the ceremony? Will it be traditional, or are you planning on doing something different?'

'It'll mainly be traditional. There will be no best men though, just us. The rest is fairly traditional, rings, vows, that sort of thing.'

'What about the name. A traditional wedding with a man and woman, the woman takes the man's name, usually anyway.'

Harry looked at Charlie. 'Do you want that announced babe?'

'Yeah, why not, their going to find out soon enough,' Charlie said then looked at the reporter. 'I'll be taking Harry's name.'

'So you will be Charlie Potter after the ceremony?' Adam wrote more in his notebook. 'What about a honeymoon, are you having one and do you want it announced?'

'Yes, we are having a honeymoon, so yeah. You could put that in as well.'

'Is there anything else Mr. Potter?'

Harry and Charlie looked at each other and shrugged. 'Not really, just that we love each other very much and want everyone to celebrate with us.'

'Okay, if you would like. I could write this up and send you a copy of it so you can see if you like it before it gets printed.'

'What do you think babe?' Harry asked Charlie.

'Well, since he knows you own…' Charlie saw the look on Harry's face. 'Sorry love, we own the Prophet and are technically his boss and probably doesn't want to lose his job. I don't think we'll need to worry about it.'

Harry smiled, then turned back to Adam. 'There's your answer. We'll leave it to you, oh and please put an announcement in about me firing Rita Skeeter.' Harry laughed and Adam nodded.

'What about what gets written about everyone that's close to you Harry. We know it was mainly Rita, but some other reporters have written things about Hermione and Ron. And well, everyone you know really.'

'Mr. Shaw, could you let the staff know that nothing will be written about us or our friends unless either Charlie or I approve it, or they lose their jobs.'

'Of course Mr. Potter, just one thing though.' Mr. Shaw looked at Charlie. 'You're last name is Weasley, are you related to the Ron Weasley who was with Mr. Potter before the battle, helping him?'

'That's my younger brother.'

'Is that how you two met, through your brother?' Adam asked.

'Met yes, but not how we got together, we were just friends for a long time. We only got together recently.'

'Okay, one more thing Mr. Potter. Do you want anything written about when you found out you were gay, because it's widely known you have dated girls? One was a Miss Cho Chang and the other…' Adam hesitated, just realising who the other was.

'Yes, Ginny Weasley, Charlie's sister. Yes we did date for a while last year. And to your questions, I only found out I was gay after the Battle of Hogwarts. I needed to get away from here for a while. I didn't want to be hounded by reporters or stared at. So I left the country for a while, that's when I figured out I was gay. So you could put that part in, but nothing about Cho or Ginny.' Harry said fiercely.

'Of course,' Adam wrote more on his notebook.

'One more thing Mr. Potter, pictures of the wedding, do you want any published?'

'We're getting a photographer to take pictures. I'll ask him to release a couple to be put in the Prophet.'

'Alright, is there anything else Mr. Potter?' Mr. Shaw asked.

'No, I think that's it. So Mr. Howard you can write that up and I look forward to reading it in tomorrow's Daily Prophet and Mr. Shaw, either Charlie or I will be dropping in occasionally, just to make sure this paper is running the way we want it. It's been okay over the last few years, apart from Rita and a few other things written about me and Dumbledore. I'm going to have a story put in about Albus Dumbledore soon. So people know what Rita wrote in her book was mostly lies.'

'I'm sorry, but how would you know that and especially since Albus Dumbledore is dead?' Mr. Shaw asked.

'Albus Dumbledore and I were very close, from the moment we met. He told me a lot about his life and his sister Arianna and Gellert Grindlewald. That will be put in the story when I'm ready to do that. I know Rita speculated about our relationship, but we were just very good friends and that's all.'

'Of course, I'll look forward to reading that then.' the four men stood up and shook hands. Harry and Charlie left the office, then left the building still with people staring at Harry. They apparated back to their house.

'Let me put the wards and then we can do the fidelius charm together.' Harry said to Charlie and he nodded.

Charlie watched as Harry pulled his wand, and moved it in intricate patterns and he saw a shimmer. Then Harry took Charlie's hand and waved his wand again and another shimmer went around the property.

'There, done. Let's get in and we have to make sure to give permission to everyone we want to be allowed in.' Harry said and they walked onto the property, then into the house.

'Harry, I want to ask you something.' Charlie said as they sat down at their new dining setting.

'Okay love?' Harry said.

'The wand Ron mentioned last night. What was that all about and about putting it back?'

'Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention it. There's been a lot going on and I never got a chance to tell you.' Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, then pulled a second wand. 'This one, is my wand. The one I got from Ollivander when I was eleven. This wand is also mine, but it use to belong to Dumbledore. It's a long story about how I got it. But this wand is powerful and dangerous. So when I tell you, make sure you never mention it to anyone babe.'

'I'm not following Harry. Why would a wand be dangerous apart from someone using it to do the killing curse that is?'

'Okay, this is the elder wand Charlie. Have you ever heard that name before?'

'Yeah, a myth about a wand given to the eldest of three brothers from death himself.'

'Well, don't know about being given by death, but it's not a myth. This is the real elder wand and it did belong to the eldest of three brothers, the eldest Peverell brother. Those three brothers were the same three brothers from the story of The Three Brothers in Tales of Beadle the Bard, and it's powerful and dangerous.'

'How did you find out about that Harry?' Charlie asked looking shocked.

'Some from Dumbledore, once I found out there really was an elder wand and Voldemort was trying to find it. I ask Ollivander about it after I rescued him from Malfoy manor. He told me the history of the wand. Through history it went from wizard to wizard by killing. But Ollivander said you didn't need to kill to become master of the wand. You just had to win a duel or disarm like what I did to own it. See Voldemort knew some of the history of this wand, so he wanted it in the hopes it would be powerful enough to kill me because of when we escaped him when I left the Dursleys. I broke his borrowed wand and I still don't know how I did that or what the spell I used was. That's another long story, anyway. Voldemort broke open Dumbledore's tomb and took it when he found out it use to belong to him. Dumbledore had already been disarmed the night he died by Draco Malfoy. I won a duel with Malfoy in his home, Malfoy Manor. So the wand recognised me as its owner. That's why Voldemort died. This wand was the one he used that night and it wouldn't kill its owner. So when he shouted avada kedavra and I shouted expelliarmus, his spell rebounded onto him.'

'It's going to take a lifetime to hear everything you've been through love. But you don't have to worry about me saying anything. I wouldn't want to put you in any danger. Who else knows about this wand?'

'Only Ron and Hermione, there's more to it than just the wand though. But I'll tell you another time babe. I'm buggered.' Harry said as he rotated his neck a few times.

'Let me give you a massage this time, you do look a little tense.' Charlie smiled and took Harry's hand and they went into the bedroom. 'Strip and let me give you a good rub.'

'Sounds great,' Harry said and stripped his clothes, then lay down on the bed. He felt Charlie sit on top of him. 'Feels great too,' Harry said looking back and saw Charlie naked too. 'Looks good too,' Harry smiled.

'Just turn around and relax Harry.' Charlie laughed and started massaging Harry's shoulders and back. Within a few minutes he noticed Harry was asleep. 'Sleep love,' Charlie said and got off of him and lay next to him, keeping his arm around him. Not long after, Charlie fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The following morning Harry and Charlie were sitting at the table eating breakfast when an owl flew in with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry took the paper, paid the owl, then unrolled it and they both sat reading the story about Harry being gay and about his wedding to Charlie.

'He did a good job love.' Charlie smiled when he finished reading.

'Yeah, he did. So, how do you think this news will be accepted? Good or bad?' Harry asked.

'Good for some, bad for others. We've seen that ourselves.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Harry turned the page and kept reading, when three more owls flew in the window, 'Now what?'

Between Harry and Charlie, they took the letters from the owls and watched as they flew off. Then more owls started flying in the windows. When the last owl flew off, there were stacks of parchments sitting on the table.

'Who do you think these are all from?' Harry said looking astonished.

'Friends, fans of Harry Potter maybe.' Charlie smiled, then laughed at the look on Harry's face. 'You are famous love and do have some fans out there.'

'I don't want to think about that. Let's just start opening them and finding out.'

Both Charlie and Harry started reading. Some were from friends congratulating them on their wedding. Most of Harry's friends were shocked at first but were happy for him. There was letters from people they didn't know saying how happy they were for Harry that he had found someone to share his life with. Then there was a couple that said they thought it was wrong, no matter who Harry Potter was or what he did.

'Can't please everyone, I suppose.' Harry said placing the letters aside.

'But look Harry, most are supportive. Out of fifty seven letters, only three weren't. That's not bad and that surprised me. I thought there would have been more. Maybe people here in this country are starting to accept gay people.'

'You could be right babe. So, do you think the people we invite will come then?'

'I think after seeing all this, most will. Some of your friends that wrote are on the guest list.'

'How do you think your parents, Percy and Ginny are handling this now that it's public knowledge?'

'I suppose we'll find out soon enough. I don't want to worry about them anymore. So, we need to finish the guest list and get those invitations sent out now everyone knows we're getting married. What else do we need to do?'

'We still need to shop for rings and get fitted for our robes. I wanted to ask you about those. Do you want different robes, or matching?'

'I like the idea of matching robes. We match, so why not our robes.'

'That will make it easier when we go get fitted. Why don't we do that tomorrow?'

'Yep, might as well. What about the band for the music Harry?'

'Yeah, I don't really know about that. Do you know any bands or where we might go to hear some?'

'There's a part in the back of the Prophet that tells what bands are playing where. You know though, being Harry Potter, you could get someone famous, like the Weird Sisters maybe.'

'I don't want to use my name to get things Charlie. I've never wanted that.' Harry said angrily.

'I was only joking love. I know you don't.' Charlie said and pulled Harry to him, kissing him fiercely.

'That's so nice.' Hermione's voice said from behind them as she walked in with Ron. 'Sorry to just drop in, but we wanted to tell you something.'

'Hey Hermione, Ron,' Harry said smiling at them. 'Is it good news or bad?'

'Good actually,' Ron said smiling as well as he sat down next to Charlie why Hermione sat next to Harry.

'You look happy Ron, what's up?' Charlie asked.

'Well, why I wasn't sure about the gay thing. It was because I was raised to think it was wrong. But now I'm finding out it's not wrong and a lot of people think it's normal. I even told mum and dad that they shouldn't be so judgemental about it.'

'So are you saying you're fine with knowing we're both gay and are together?' Harry asked looking hopeful.

'Yeah, I am and I'm sorry for the way I acted when you told me Harry.'

Harry got up and pulled Ron into a hug, 'Thanks Ron.' Harry let him go and sat back down. 'And you don't have to be sorry. It would have been a shock for you.' Harry smiled, then turned to Hermione. 'So, what's this news?'

'The Burrow was bombarded with owls this morning and by the looks of all these letters, you were too.'

'Yeah we were. So were mum and dad getting a lot of support letters?' Charlie asked.

'No, every letter was a congratulation to them about their son marrying Harry Potter.' Hermione grinned, then laughed at the look on Charlie's face. 'You're parents were shocked that all of the letters supported both of you.'

'Most of ours did. There were three that didn't.' Harry said smiling.

'Three, out of all this, that's not bad Harry. You'll always get some that wouldn't support you, no matter who you were marrying.' Ron said. 'Remember when you did that article in the Quibbler. Most believed and supported you, where some thought you were off your rocker and a nutcase.'

'Thanks Ron.' Harry said sarcastically. 'But I get your point. You can't please everyone.'

'No you can't love.' Charlie said and pulled Harry to him and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart, they both noticed Ron didn't look away. 'First time Ron, you never turned away when we did that.'

'Like I said, I'm fine with it now. It was all mum and dad and the way we were raised. So I don't mind seeing you snog.'

'Thanks Ron.' Charlie said gripping Ron's shoulder. 'What about Ginny, is she fine or still being stubborn?'

'Stubborn, but like I said, that's more to do with her feelings for Harry.'

'See, she always thought you would end up together and would get married Harry,' Hermione said, 'She's been dreaming of that for years. So she won't accept this until she gets over you.'

'How do you know that Hermione?'

'I never wanted to say anything. But she told me a couple of years ago how she felt about you. That's when I told her to try going out with other boys because she was always so nervous around you. I didn't want you to feel pressured or awkward when you went to the Burrow.'

'Yeah, I would have felt awkward if I'd known that. I hope she can get over me soon and maybe find someone else.'

'She will love, give her time. Remember, she thought you would get back together after you finished off Voldemort. And that's only been a few months.'

'I hope you're right. So I take it you will be at the wedding now Ron?' Harry smiled at his mate.

'Definitely, but do you think Professor McGonagall will allow us to sit with the guest and not the students, especially since it's my brother's wedding and my best mates. Hey, I just realised something, you'll be my brother-in-law Harry.' Ron said then laughed.

'Yeah, I will Ron. We've been like brothers for years, now we will be officially.'

'So your marriage will be official, I wasn't sure if gay marriages were legal or not.'

'There legal, happened a few years ago. A lot of other countries had it legal for a long time.' Charlie explained.

'That's good then. And did you really sack Rita Skeeter Harry?' Hermione grinned at him.

'Yep, me and Charlie went in and told her that happy news.' all four broke into laughter.

'So have you got much more to do with your plans?' Ron asked.

'We have to get fitted for robes, buy rings and find a band to play at the wedding.' Harry said.

'And we have to hire a photographer and order the marquee as well. Then organise bar staff as well.' Charlie said.

'So a few things left to do, if you want help with anything, just let us know.' Ron said.

'Thanks Ron. There is one thing, even though we're not having a best man each. We are spending the night before the wedding apart. I'm staying here and Charlie's going to Bills. I was hoping maybe you and Hermione could stay here with me. I'm going to be a nervous wreck.' Harry said.

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other. 'Of course we will Harry.'

'Thanks.' Harry smiled at his friends.

'Do you think you'll need a calming draught on the day? I know Bill needed one, I will probably need one.'

'Good point, I have no idea. I had to do things that made me nervous, but I relaxed and calmed down right before I had to do whatever it was. Maybe we could get one ready just in case. Oh I wanted to ask you about that babe. There's a good size room off the laundry. How about we turn that into a potions room? You never know if we might need to make some.'

'That's a good idea Harry. Are you good at making potions?'

'If I had that book I would be.' Harry said and looked at Hermione and Ron, then back to Charlie and saw the puzzled look on his face. 'Sorry love, I had this old potions book that belonged to Snape. He used to change some of the notes, putting his own in and they were a lot better. But after I almost killed Draco Malfoy with a spell that Snape invented, I hid it in the room of requirement. Hey Hermione, since Crabbe set that fiend fire in there. Do you think anything survived that room with all the stuff in it, because it destroyed the horcrux?'

'I think it would have all be destroyed Harry, that book included.' Hermione smiled smugly.

'She never did like you having that book Harry. It made you better in potions than her.' Ron said and Hermione elbowed him. 'Ow.'

Charlie and Harry laughed. 'See, this is what I said last night. It's going to take forever for me to hear everything about you my love.' Charlie grinned.

'I know, but you will eventually. Anyway with potions, I wasn't any good but that was mainly Snape. When I concentrate I have no problem with making them. Hermione was always the better potion maker. She made us polyjuice potion in our second year.'

'I suppose I'll hear about that later as well. But we really need to go and do some more things, even though I'm enjoying myself sitting here with you.'

'We'll let you get back to your plans, just let us know if you want help. But we start back at Hogwarts next week. It was delayed so they could finish the repairs.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I was wondering why you were still around and it's now the second week in September.' Harry said. 'Now I know. But I think we'll be fine. Hey, why don't you both come over for dinner tonight? Since you will be heading back to Hogwarts, won't see you until the wedding. Is that alright with you babe?' Harry asked Charlie.

'Course it is, so what do you say. What to spend a night with the gay couple?' Charlie said and they all laughed.

'I'd like that, wouldn't you Ron?'

'Yeah, I would. So it looks like we'll see you tonight.' the four of them got up, Hermione and Ron hugged both Harry and Charlie, then stepped into the fire and vanished.

'Let's get changed and get going love. We might look for some rings why we're out.'

'Yeah, we need those because in five weeks we'll be married. Wow, five weeks and we'll be married.' Harry said looking at Charlie, then pulled him into a fiercely kiss.

'Yes, that's why we need to get going. We've still got a lot to do.'

Harry and Charlie got changed and walked out past the wards and apparated to a deserted lane near the Leaky Cauldron. They put their arms around each other and walked into the old pub. Everyone stared and the whole place fell silent. But they were getting smiles from everyone, so they smiled back and made their way to the back and Charlie tapped the bricks and they walked through the archway.

They walked down the lane until the found a jewellery store and went in. They were looking around at some rings when the owner walked over to them.

'I just wanted to say congratulations Mr. Potter, is this the man you're marrying?' he put his hand out to shake Harry's hand.

'Yes, this is Charlie Weasley.' Harry smiled and the own shook his hand as well, 'and thank you.'

'So I take it, you're looking for men's wedding rings?'

'Yes, we are.' Charlie smiled at the owner. He walked away into the back and brought out a large tray of male wedding rings.

'This is a new shipment I just got in. Haven't had a chance to put them out yet.' he put the tray down on the counter.

Harry and Charlie were looking at the rings and they both pointed at the same ring and luckily there were a few of them on the tray. Harry and Charlie laughed again, then looked at the owner.

'Looks like this is the one we both want.' Harry said and the owner pulled out two rings and handed Harry and Charlie one each. They looked at them and they both smiled, placed them on their fingers, then smiled again. 'They look good, now let's get them off before we have bad luck.' Harry said and they both took the rings off. 'So these are the ones babe?'

'Definitely love.' Charlie smiled, 'we'll take these.' Charlie said to the owner and he smiled, took the rings and placed them each in a small ring case.

Harry pulled out a heap of gold and paid for the rings, then they Harry and Charlie both put the other ones in their pocket.

'Thanks for your help.' Harry said and shook the owner's hand again, then Charlie did and they left the store.

'Rings taken care of and didn't take us a lot of time either. What now love?' Charlie asked.

'Why don't we go see about the robes? We might need a couple of fittings before their ready.'

'Good idea and we do have time right now.' Charlie and Harry put their arms around each other and made their way to Madame Malkins robes shop. They walked in and Madame Malkin came straight over to them.

'Congratulations Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I take it you're here for your wedding robes?'

'Thanks and yes we are.' Harry said smiling at her, then Charlie.

'We want matching robes Madame Malkin.' Charlie smiled.

'Of course, come into the back and we can get you both fitted.'

Charlie and Harry followed her to the back of the shop and found they style and colour they both wanted. Madame Malkin started fitting them to make sure the size was right.

'Now, I can have them ready for you next week if you like.' she said to Harry and Charlie.

'That's great, thanks Madame Malkin.' Charlie gave her some gold and they left the shop. 'That's two more things done. Do you want to have some lunch before we kept going?'

'Good idea, I'm starved.' Harry said and they put their arms back around each other and went back into the Leaky Cauldron and found a booth. They sat and a waitress came over and took their order. 'So what next love?' Harry asked.

'Why we're here, we could ask tom about bar staff.' Charlie suggested.

'Good idea. Let's eat then we can talk to him. But after do you want to do anything else, or leave the other stuff till tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow, we've done a bit today. We can go home and relax for a while. We really haven't had a chance to check out the property yet. I wouldn't mind walking around it, have a look.'

'That sounds nice. So tomorrow, we can see a photographer, get that organized, then the marquee. That's it after that isn't it.'

'Yeah it is. Oh but we should pick up the invitations, we need to get them sent.'

'Yes, we do. Okay we'll do that after we eat, then go home.' Harry smiled.

The waitress brought over their food and drinks and they both sat talking why they ate, not realising that everyone in the pub was watching them. They were just too engrossed with each other. When they finished, they went up to the bar and paid, then talked to Tom about bar staff for the wedding. He said he'd organise it all for them, so Harry paid Tom the price of hiring the staff, then they left. They went into another store and ordered their invitations and were going to pick them up tomorrow, then send them off.

'We really should get an owl. We're having Kreacher do all our mail for us at the moment.' Charlie suggested.

'Yeah, I suppose we should.' Harry said sadly as he looked towards owls that hung outside the store.

'You thinking about Hedwig Harry?' Charlie asked pulling him into his arms.

'Yeah, I am. He was the only company I had when I was at the Dursleys. I used to talk to him a lot. But we do need another owl. Do you want to have a look now, why we're here?'

'Okay, come on.' Charlie kept his arm around Harry and they walked into Eyelops Owl Emporium and started looking at the owls. 'She's nice Harry, what do you think about her.' Charlie asked looking at a large tawny owl.

Harry put his finger in the cage and the owl gave it a little nip and he couldn't help smiling at her. 'Yeah, she's nice. Alright, we'll get her, then you can pick her name.'

'We can pick her name. We seem to pick things the same anyway.'

'Alright, we'll pick her name.' Harry smiled and Charlie walked over and spoke to the owner, paid him for the owl, cage and some food and they walked out of the store with their new owl. 'Now, let's go home.' Harry said wearily.

'Yes, let's,' Charlie said and they held hands again as they made their way back through the Leaky cauldron, then out the door to the lane and apparated back home. 'We'll let her out so she can spread her wings a bit.' Charlie said and opened the door of the cage and the owl hopped out and spread her wings, but flew just to the back of a chair and sat there looking around. Then Harry and Charlie cuddled up on the couch after getting themselves a drink and just relaxed for a while. Talking about what was left to do.

'Harry, have you decided what you want to do after the wedding. I know when you came to Romania, you said you didn't want to be an auror again.'

'No, I haven't. I really haven't had time to think about it. But nothings come to mind yet.'

'Well, I suppose you can take your time. It's not like you need the money.'

'I know, but I want to do something I just don't know what. Because for years all I thought about was Voldemort, and becoming an auror.'

'You still could Harry.'

'I know, but like I said, I had enough of fighting dark wizards. I'll work it out.'

'Why don't we go for a walk around the property for a while before Ron and Hermione get here?'

'Good idea.' Harry said and they both got up and walked out the back. They started to walk around the wooded area and came upon a large lake. 'I had no idea this was here.' Harry said looking shocked.

'No, neither did I. It'll be good right now with the weather so warm. We could go skinny dipping.' Charlie grinned.

'Now, that's a good idea babe.' Harry said smiling. 'I wonder if it borders other properties or just ours?'

'Why don't you have a look on the parchment about it? All we really did before was find out where this place was, not anything else.'

'Yeah, I'll get it out when we got back inside.' Harry stood there looking out over the water when a thought came to him. 'You know, we could make a nice pathway from the house down here and set up some chairs, maybe a table and eat out here on warm nights.'

'That would be nice Harry, really nice.' Charlie stood behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him. 'We're going to have a good life Harry.'

'Yeah, we are Charlie. I'm so happy right now and that's down to you.' Harry leaned his head back on Charlie's chest and they both stood there staring out at the water for a long time. 'Charlie, I have to make time to go speak with Andromeda Tonks. First to see how she is knowing I'm gay, because I am Teddy's godfather and I want to get to know him. He's seven months old now.'

'Why don't you send her an owl and ask if we can go over there in a couple of days, see what she has to say.'

'Yeah, I might. I don't want him to grow up not knowing who he's godfather is. I never knew about Sirius and when I did find out, we only got a small amount of time together.'

'Do you miss him Harry?'

'Yeah, I do. And because he went through the veil, there was no body to bury. So I don't have anywhere to go and talk to him, like I do with my parents.'

'You don't need a place to talk to him Harry. All you need is what's in your heart, and you could do that anywhere. Even down here if you wanted to.'

'I never thought of doing that. Maybe I will, but not now. Hermione and Ron will be here soon and if I start talking to Sirius, I'll get upset. I know I will.'

'Yeah, you probably will love. Do it whenever you want to Harry. You'll know when the time is right.' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry's neck.

'Hmm, that's nice love. I'm so relaxed right now and I've never felt like this before.' Harry said feeling himself getting choked up. Charlie must have heard it in his voice so he tightened his arms around him.

'No, you haven't love. You had one hell of a hard life, especially as a kid. But you don't have to worry about any of that anymore. You killed Voldemort, most of the death eaters were either caught or killed. So now you can just relax Harry. That's why it's good that you're taking you're time in deciding what you want to do. You need time Harry, time to heal your heart and you're body. Your chest is better, but it's still not fully healed yet, just like you're heart.'

'I love you Charlie, I really do.' Harry said turning himself around and kissing Charlie tenderly.

'I know you do Harry, I love you too.' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry passionately until they heard a small cough from behind them so they pulled apart.

'Mr. Ron and Miss Hermione, Master Harry, Master Charlie.' Kreacher said as he bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, hi Ron, Hermione,' Harry said as they walked over to them.

'Will you look at that, does that belong to you two?' Ron said looking at the lake.

'Not sure, I'm going to check out the information about it. We only just found it.' Harry grinned.

'Yeah, we were just walking around the property and saw it.' Charlie smiled. 'I said to Harry it will be good in swim in now the weathers warmer, especially skinny dipping.'

'Charlie, I don't want to know about that. I might be fine with you being gay but I still don't want to hear what you get up to.' Ron said shaking his head at his brother.

'I think you know what we get up to Ron, but I get you're point.' Harry said laughing. 'But won't it be nice, sitting down here on a warm night eating dinner?'

'Yes, it will Harry. It's absolutely beautiful.'

The four of them stood there staring out over the water, both with their arms around their partners, enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening. Ron and Hermione knowing they will be back at Hogwarts next week. Harry and Charlie knowing they still had to finish all the plans for the wedding. So why they had the chance, they just stood there holding the one's they loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'We should get in, dinner will be ready in a minute.' Charlie said still holding Harry up against him.

'Yeah, we should. Come on you two, let's get inside.'

The four of them walked back through the wooded area then back into the house and sat down at the table.

'So, did you get some more things done today?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, we got the rings done. Organised the bar staff with Tom and got fitted for our robes.'

'And bought an owl,' Charlie said smiling, 'now we just have to give her a name.'

'You bought another owl Harry.' Hermione said looking sadly at him.

'Yeah, I'll always miss Hedwig, but we really need one.' Harry said.

'Yes, they do come in handy.' Ron said. 'Harry, I wanted to ask you a favour.'

'Ask and I'll see what I can do Ron.'

'Well, since we're going back to Hogwarts and you aren't, I was wondering if I could borrow the map?' Ron smiled sheepishly.

Harry laughed. 'Give me a minute will you.' Harry got up and walked into the other room. He came back a few minutes later. 'I had a feeling you might ask that, so I made a duplicate of it. Same words you need to activate it.' Harry said handing Ron a piece of parchment. 'Try it.'

Ron pulled his wand. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Ron tapped the parchment and they all watched as Hogwarts appeared on the map.

'Where in the blazes did you get that?' Charlie asked amazed as he started at the map, seeing the few dots moving around.

'Well, Fred and George gave it to me. But they nicked it from Filch's office. But have a look at this babe, see the names?'

'Yeah, Messes, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map, who were they?'

'Well, Moony was Remus, Wormtail was Pettigrew, Padfoot was Sirius and Prongs was my dad.' Harry grinned, 'they invented the map back when they were at Hogwarts.'

'Why did they call themselves that, I get Remus as Moony being a werewolf, but what about the others?'

'Well, when dad and Sirius got friendly with Remus and found out he was a werewolf, they wanted to help him. So it took three years, but they became animagus. Sirius, Padfoot, was a large black dog. Dad, Prongs, well I'll show you.' Harry pulled his wand and waved it, then Prongs leapt forth.

'He was a stag Harry?' Charlie asked looking at the patronus running around before it disappeared.

'Yeah he was. Remus thinks that's why my patronus was a stag, because I use to think of mum and dad when I learned to cast it.' Harry said smiling.

'Do you realise that you did that non-verbally Harry?' Hermione said.

'Well, yeah. I do everything non-verbally now…' Harry hesitated for a moment, 'and I can do some things wandless as well.' Harry smiled sheepishly.

'You're kidding, wandless. What can you do wandless?' Ron asked.

'I've only done some basic stuff, summoning charm, banishing charm, floated a few things.'

'Why didn't you tell me Harry?' Charlie asked looking stunned.

'I only found out when I was packing the house in Romania and we've been so busy since we got back, that I haven't done it again and just forgot. Sorry love.' Harry said leaning over and kissing Charlie. 'You forgive me?'

'Of course Harry, but I've only known Dumbledore to do things wandless.' Charlie said still looking stunned.

'Harry, do you think you can do wandless and non-verbal spells now because you don't have a piece of Voldemort inside you?' Hermione asked.

'That's what I thought when I first did wandless magic. I want to speak with Dumbledore about it. Because the moment that Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, destroying the horcrux inside of me. I felt it, felt my magic get stronger. It's hard to explain.'

'Have you tried other things love?'

'No, just those couple I said.' Harry said looking at Charlie, then looked back at Hermione. 'What do you think Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age?'

'I think its possible Harry. When I was researching horcruxes, there was a small part in the books about making a person into a horcrux, because it's not recommended. It said that it could block their magic and it could cause fits of rage in that person.'

'That's probably why I use to get so angry all the time. I've noticed since the battle, I haven't got angry once.'

'No, you haven't. I noticed that when Charlie and you came to tell all of us about you being a couple. Normally you would have gotten angry, but you didn't. You were really calm that day.' Ron said.

'Yeah, I noticed that myself. I was upset because I could see how much Charlie was hurt by the way some of you acted, but I never got angry,' Harry said then looked back at Hermione. 'Do you still have those books Hermione?'

'Yeah, there at my parent's house under charms so they can't be seen. I've been wondering what to do with them.'

'Do you think I could have them? I wouldn't mind studying up on everything to do with horcruxes, since I was one.'

'I don't mind Harry. I'll bring them over tomorrow if you want. I really don't want to keep them anyway. Their horrible books, but what will you do with them once you've finished reading them?'

'I might ask Kingsley, see what he thinks. We don't want those books out where anyone can read them. We definitely don't want another Voldemort.'

'No, that's for sure.' Ron said grimacing.

'What books are you talking about?' Charlie asked.

'Sorry love, another one of those things you're finding out about. But when Dumbledore died, we were trying to research the horcruxes and Hermione had a feeling that Dumbledore might have had some books on it. So on the night he died she tried a summoning charm and they flew straight to her, very dark arts books that Dumbledore removed from the Hogwarts library when he became headmaster. He had them in his office for years. But tom riddle had already read all about horcruxes in those books, but he still needed information, that's when he approached Professor Slughorn and found out the rest of the information he needed. He originally wanted to make seven, because he thought seven was the most magical number. When he tried to kill me as a baby, he was planning on making another one then. See he had five at that stage. My death would have made the sixth, but as you all know, he never got the chance to do that one, but he never intended to make me one, just kill me.'

'Did Dumbledore tell you all this love?'

'Some, plus memories he showed me of Tom Riddle. That's how he researched everything. He got memories of Tom Riddle from anyone he could, he even showed me some of his own memories. Like the first time Dumbledore met Riddle as a kid in the orphanage and when Voldemort first changed his name and ask Dumbledore for the defence teaching job. But that was only an excuse so he could hide a horcrux in the room of requirement.'

'Dinner is ready Master Harry.' Kreacher said bowing and started placing plates on the table.

'Thanks Kreacher.' Harry smiled at him, then turned back to Charlie. 'I know it's a lot to take in love, but you'll hear it all one day.'

'I know I will, but there is one thing I would like to know, if you don't mind telling me.' Charlie said as they all started eating.

'I'll tell you anything, just remember some of it's not pleasant. So what do you want to know love?'

'Well, I was at Hogwarts when the triwizard was on, so I know basically what happened. But what did happen in the graveyard. I heard you were transported there by the cup.'

'Yeah, I was.' Harry said looking at Charlie. 'Alright, I'll tell you, it's just that I still feeling guilty over Cedric's death. But basically, when we got there, I saw the tombstone of Tom Riddle sir. So I knew I was taken there because of Voldemort. Pettigrew came out of a small building on the grounds. He killed Cedric on Voldemorts orders. He was just this small thing in Pettigrew's arms. But I heard his voice. Then Pettigrew floated me to the tombstone and pinned me to it so I couldn't move and shoved some material into my mouth so I couldn't speak. He put Voldemort, or what was Voldemort at the time into a large cauldron and started saying some sort of incantation.' Harry took a deep breath and put his head down remembering the words and spoke quietly. 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son and from the surface of the grave came a fine trickle of dust, it rose and Pettigrew floated it into the cauldron. Then Pettigrew pulled a knife and spoke the incantation again. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master and he cut his hand off and dropped it into the cauldron. Then he faced me and spoke the next part of the incantation. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe, then he sliced my arm open and took my blood and dropped it into the cauldron. Then Voldemort rose out of the cauldron.' Harry said softly.

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight and Harry could feel Charlie shake under his arms.

'It's fine Charlie, I survived remember, thanks to my parents.' Harry said kissing Charlie's neck and pulling slightly back.

'What do you mean, thanks to your parents Harry?' Charlie asked and they all heard how hoarse his voice was.

'Okay, well after Voldemort came out, he hit me with the cruciatus curse after summoning his death eaters. Then he had Pettigrew release me and hand me back my wand, because he wanted us to duel. He forced me to bow when I wouldn't. Then hit me with the cruciatus curse again before I could do anything. When he asked me if it hurt and to say I didn't want him to do it again. He tried to imperius me, but I was able to fight that off, and I yelled I won't. He didn't like that and was about to hit me again with the cruciatus curse, but I flung myself behind a headstone, trying to work out how to escape. There were around twenty death eaters there as well. Finally I decided if I was going to die, then I wasn't going to do it hiding. I got up and faced him and we both yelled our spells, and the wands connected. I tell you, we were both shocked at what happened next.'

'What happened love?' Charlie asked quietly.

'Well, Cedric's smoky body rose out of Voldemorts wand, then and old man, then Bertha Jorkins, then my mother, then my father. The last spells the wand performed in reverse. My parents and the others surrounded me and told me run to the port key that they would give me a few seconds so Voldemort couldn't see me. Cedric ask that I take his body back to his parents. So I broke the connecting on the wands, ran to Cedric's body, summoned the cup and arrived back at Hogwarts near the maze.' Harry said feeling his own voice choke up a bit.

'Oh Harry, you never told us you saw you're parents that night.' Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes.

'I know. It was too painful to talk about that night, especially seeing Cedric get killed because of me.'

'Because of Voldemort Harry, not you,' Ron said.

'I talked him into taking the cup with me Ron, so it is my fault. I know Voldemort killed him, but if I didn't talk him into it, he wouldn't have been at that cemetery in the first place.' Harry said and they all sat quietly for a few minutes, then started eating again. 'See, I know it was Voldemort, but I can't help feeling guilty, I think I always will for that. But enough about that now, so Ron, what did you want the map for anyway. Trying to find some secluded spot so you and Hermione could snog?' Harry said and saw the look on Ron's face and he started laughing. 'It is what you want it for.'

'Well, yeah.' Ron said embarrassed.

'Well, it will come in handy. But you can't use the secret passageways anymore, they were blocked off. Hey, I wonder if the one in the room of requirement would still work. You could go see Aberforth.' Harry grinned.

'He won't be doing that Harry. We will both need to study hard to pass our N.E.W.T.s.' Hermione said seriously.

'No I won't be using the tunnel. I just wanted to make sure me and Hermione got some time alone together.'

'Just don't forget to wipe it when you're finished. If Minerva or Filch get hold of that, they'll be watching you from then on.'

'So it shows everyone that's at Hogwarts?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, it even showed me when I was under the cloak. I might have been invisible, but the map knew I was there. It doesn't show the room of requirement though. That's the only thing it doesn't show. I still remember when Dobby told me about the room and how to get in there.' Harry smiled sadly.

'I'd heard about the come and go room, but never knew if it was real or not. So why did Dobby tell you about it love?'

'When Hermione and Ron talked me into teaching defence when Umbridge wouldn't, we needed a place to practice, somewhere big enough to take twenty four of us. I asked Dobby about it one night, when he brought Hedwig back after being healed. He told me about the room then. So we used that to practice in and it had everything we needed to learn defence. Hermione loved the books she found in there.'

'Is that why there was so many people at the battle that could do a patronus, you taught them that?' Charlie asked looking at Harry.

'Yeah, it took a few lessons, but everyone one of them learned how to do it.'

'Harry was a brilliant teacher Charlie. Plus he had so much experience fighting the dark arts. That was the reason I wanted him to teach us. I think that was the reason why we were able to stay hidden last year, because of everything Harry did teach us.'

'When you were gone for all those months you mean?'

'Yeah, we were trying to find out where Voldemort hid the horcruxes, so we used a tent and moved around a lot.' Ron said looking at his brother. 'There were times we had no food and we were freezing as well.'

'That's why you all looked so bad when you first arrived at Hogwarts before the fighting started. When I got there, I saw how bad you three looked.'

'Yeah, that was part of it and we'd just escaped from Gringotts as well. We were at Bills for a few weeks before that though, so we did eat better then.'

'Why were you at Bills?' Charlie asked surprised.

'When we escaped Malfoy Manor, and when we needed somewhere for Dobby to take Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander, Ron suggested Shell Cottage. Remember when I told you I spoke with Ollivander about the elder wand?'

'Yeah, I remember love. Is that where you spoke to him, at Bill's place?'

'Yes, he was really weak you see. He'd been in that cellar for almost a year at that point. I know Voldemort tortured him a few times. I use to feel and see it sometimes. He was so angry because Ollivander told him about my wand being the twin to Voldemorts and all he would have to do was to borrow another wand. But I was able to destroy the borrowed wand.'

'You're wand is the twin to Voldemorts?' Charlie asked looking stunned again.

'Yeah, they share cores. Both wands have a phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.'

'Merlin, Harry.' Charlie said.

'Yeah, I know. But thankfully I don't need to worry about that anymore, because I love my wand and I really didn't want to get another one.'

'You almost had to though Harry, remember.' Hermione said.

'Why, what happened?' Charlie asked.

'Well, Hermione and I went to Godric's Hollow. We spoke to who we thought was Bathilda Bagshot, but she was actually dead and Voldemort had placed Nagini inside her dead body. Because he had a feeling I'd turned up there eventually. Anyway, I was struggling with Nagini and Hermione was throwing spells everywhere trying to help me and my wand got busted, completely wrecked.'

'Then how come it looks fine now?'

'After the battle, when us three went to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. I pulled out the elder wand and it was powerful enough to repair my wand. That's when I told Dumbledore I was putting the elder wand back where it belonged, meaning with Dumbledore. But as you know, I ended up in Romania at your place and never got a chance. I don't know if I can now, because Minerva repaired Dumbledore's tomb and I don't want to break it open again just to put it back. I might just hide it here under some enchantments or something.' Harry noticed everyone had finished eating. 'Ron, Hermione you want some desert?'

'No thanks Harry.' Hermione said softly.

'I do, I'm still hungry.' Ron said and Harry laughed loudly. 'What, what's so funny Harry?'

'Just, that some things will never change Ron. You're always hungry.' and all four started laughing as Kreacher brought over some treacle tart. 'Thanks Kreacher.

'Hey Charlie, I've noticed you've put on some weight.' Ron said looking at his brother.

'Yeah I have. When I was in Romania, I used to hate cooking. So I'd just make something quick a lot of the time. But when Harry stayed there, Kreacher came with him. So I started eating properly.'

'Yes, everyone needs to eat properly Master Charlie.' Kreacher said bowing to Charlie.

'Um, why does Kreacher call Charlie master Harry?' Hermione asked.

'When we became a couple, Kreacher automatically started calling Charlie Master Charlie. See house elves know when their master gets into a serious relationship. If we were just dating that wouldn't have happened. But the moment we told the other we loved each other, Kreacher knew it was a serious relationship. I even told Kreacher not to tell you two if you happened to notice. So you wouldn't work out about Charlie.' Harry smiled at his partner and kissed him fiercely. 'But he does look good, doesn't he.' Harry said looking at Ron.

'Well I don't know about that Harry.' Ron said and his ears turned red.

'I do and I can tell you that he really looks good,' Harry grinned and kissed Charlie again.

'Alright Harry, I don't want to know.' Ron said as Charlie and Harry laughed.

'Okay Ron, I was just having a laugh. But yes, Kreacher makes sure we always eat. If we're here, it's three full meals and snacks if we won't them. I mean to ask Hermione, are you still at your parents place or back at the Burrow?'

'No still with my parents. I thought since they haven't been back for that long and I was going away to Hogwarts. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with them. I missed them so much last year why we were away.'

'Yeah, I know you did Hermione.'

'One thing you said before I'm a bit confused about.' Charlie said looking puzzled.

'What's that love?'

'Well, you said you and Hermione went to Godric's Hollow. Where we're you Ron?'

'Oh, well, me and Harry had a bit of a fight and I left them.'

'It wasn't really Ron's fault though love. See, we had one of the horcruxes, but couldn't destroy it. It was a locket, so we took turns wearing it, because I didn't want it just lying around. When we all wore it we felt it, the evil inside of it and it made us get angry. One time when Ron was wearing it happened to be when we had no food. So Hermione and I were trying to work out where the sword was and Ron got angry that we had another thing to find. We fought and he left, but he came back to us. Luckily he was able to find us with all the enchantments we had around us.'

'Sword, what sword?' Charlie asked looking puzzled.

'The Sword of Gryffindor,' Hermione explained. 'See we worked out that was how Dumbledore destroyed one of the horcruxes because it was coated with basilisk venon from when Harry stabbed it in the chamber of secrets. Remember at Harry's birthday before Bill's wedding. Scrimgeour came to give us what Dumbledore had left us in his will. The sword was one of the items but of course Scrimgeour wouldn't give it to Harry. But it was a way for Dumbledore to give us a hint.'

'Did you end up getting the sword?'

'Yeah, we did. One night when Ron was still gone, just after we escaped from Godric's Hollow, I was keeping look out. I saw a patronus, a doe. So I followed it to this small frozen pond and saw the sword in the pond. I stripped off and jumped in to get the sword, forgetting I was wearing the horcrux around my neck. It must have sense there was something close that could destroy it and it started choking me. Ron pulled me and the sword out of the pond, he saved my life that night.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'So, did you destroy the horcrux love?'

'I had Ron do it since he saved me and got the sword.' Harry said giving Ron a look and Charlie noticed.

'What, I saw the look. What was that about?' Charlie asked.

'Ron, you're call mate.' Harry said.

'Alright, I'll tell you. Sorry Hermione, but you'll understand why I never mentioned it before.' Ron sighed before looking at her. 'When Harry spoke parselmouth to open the locket, he told me to stab it. But I saw some things.'

'Voldemorts sick mind at work,' Harry said angrily.

'Yeah, some of the things were images of Harry and you saying things, like mum always preferred Harry as a son or that she preferred her daughter over me. They also said they were happy that I left them, but the worst was the last imagine.' Ron said and shuddered.

'What was that Ron.' Hermione asked softly putting her hand on his arm.

'It was you and Harry, naked, wrapped around each other. My worst fear you see. You know I was always a little jealous of your friendship with Harry and the locket sensed it. And the reason I never told you was because I was worried about what you and Harry did when I was gone.'

'Ron, we didn't do anything except research horcruxes and places we might find the sword. You know I love Hermione like a sister, always have.'

'I know Harry, especially now that you're gay. But then, well, you know.'

Hermione turned Ron to look at her and snogged him fiercely for a long time. Harry and Charlie looked at them, then looked at each other and shrugged.

'Are you going to come up for air sometime soon?' Charlie asked with humour in his voice.

'Doesn't look like it love.' Harry said still watching his friend's snog, so Harry started snogging Charlie, but he also lowered his hand under the table and placed it on him and Charlie groaned loudly.

Ron and Hermione broke apart and looked at Harry and Charlie. 'I hope you're not doing, what I think you're doing.' Ron said but they all heard the humour in his voice.

'Ron,' Hermione said looking at him.

Harry and Charlie broke apart and looked at Ron and Hermione. 'Sorry, couldn't help myself.' Harry said smiling.

'I think we call it a night and let these two be alone, don't you Ron?' Hermione grinned.

'Yeah, good idea Hermione, I don't want to see them getting it on.' Ron said and they all stood up and hugged each other.

'Harry, I'll bring those books over tomorrow night, okay?'

'Thanks Hermione, we'll see you both later.' Harry smiled and watched as his friends stepped into the fire and vanished. Harry turned back to Charlie. 'Now, where were we?' Harry said and they instantly started snogging again as they made their way to the bedroom. They stripped off, got into bed and made love for the next couple of hours until they fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

A couple of days later, Harry had received an owl from Andromeda, saying that she was fine with her grandson's godfather being gay and Harry and Charlie could come over any time. So they were planning on going over to meet Teddy that day.

Harry was sitting at the table when Charlie walked out and put his arms around him, kissing his neck and noticed Harry looked worried.

'What's wrong love?'

'Just thinking about Teddy, I want to be there for him as much as possible, but I don't know the first thing about babies.'

'You'll pick it up Harry. I remember holding Ginny as a baby. I was only nine at the time, but I got used to it after a while, you will too.'

'So, that would make you, what, twenty six?' Harry asked.

'Yep, that's right. It doesn't worry you having an older man Harry?' Charlie asked, half amused and half worried.

'Charlie, of course not, I love you and it doesn't matter how old you are.' Harry said, then grinned. 'Even if you are ancient,' and he broke up laughing at the look on Charlie's face.

'Oh, you are going to get yours Harry.' Charlie said and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and took him down to the lake. 'Say that again Harry and I will throw you in the water.' Charlie said.

'Charlie, put me down and you better not, it's too bloody cold in there.'

'Are you going to say it again love?' Charlie asked as he stepped closer to the water.

'No, I promised, now put me down.' Harry laughed.

Charlie lowered Harry to the ground and pulled him into his arms, kissing him fiercely. 'Now that's what I like to hear from the great Harry Potter, the chosen one and the saviour, him giving up.'

Harry concentrated and thought really hard then Charlie was lifted up by the ankles. 'Now, it's my turn love. Are you going to stop calling me those names?' Harry said looking up at Charlie.

'Harry, put me down, I won't say it again.' Charlie looked down at Harry and realised he never had a wand in his hand. 'Harry put me down.' Charlie called.

Harry thought really hard again and Charlie turned up the right way and floated to the ground.

'Do you realise you just did that wandless?' Charlie asked looking stunned.

'Yeah, I wasn't sure I could. I just concentrated and thought really hard and it worked. But not more Charlie,' Harry said smiling at him.

'I could have said the boy who lived or undesirable number one you know.' Charlie smirked. 'But I promise, I want say any of those again. Now come here and give me a kiss.'

Harry stepped closer to Charlie and kissed him passionately. 'Let's go have breakfast so we can go meet my godson.'

They put their arms around each other and walked back to the house and sat down at the table. Kreacher put their plates in front of them and they started eating.

'Charlie, one thing I am worried about with the reception.'

'What's that love?'

'Well, we have to dance and apart from the one dance I did at the triwizard ball, I've never danced before.'

'We can practice a bit if you want. I've danced a few times, some with woman and men. At bill's wedding I danced with some woman, no men of course. But in Romania, there was this little pub some of us use to go to. A lot of gay men went there and I danced with a few of them.'

'Okay, that's sound good then. I was really worried about that.'

'Anything else worrying you love?'

'No, it was just dancing. But who leads though?' Harry said smiling.

'Neither of us, we just dance. I'll show you tonight.' Charlie said laughing. 'Now, let's get dressed and go see Teddy.'

'Good idea.' they both walked into their bedroom, got dressed and walked to the fireplace. They stepped in and vanished, stepping out in Andromeda Tonks' living room. 'Andromeda,' Harry said walked over to her and kissing her cheek.

'Hello Harry, hello Charlie. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding.' she said smiling.

'Thanks Andromeda.' they both said together.

'Do you want to meet Teddy?'

'Yeah, I do.' Harry said smiling at her.

'I'll go bring him out.' she walked into the other room and a few minutes later, walked out holding a little boy in her arms. 'Teddy, this is Harry, your godfather and that's Charlie. Do you want to hold him Harry?'

'I could try Andromeda, I've never held a baby before.'

'You'll be alright Harry.' she placed the baby boy into Harry's arms and Harry sat down with him.

'He looks like Tonks.' Harry said feeling himself get choked up, as he touched the little boy's cheeks.

'Yes he does. But there are times when you can see Remus in him as well. I'll leave you to get to know him. If you want me I'll be in the other room.'

Charlie sat down beside Harry, looking at him holding his godson. 'He's cute Harry.'

'Yeah, he is. I was so shocked when Remus told me I was going to be his godfather. I remember Bill being so surprised as well.'

'Was that when you were stayed there after you escaped?' Charlie said looking at the baby.

'Yeah, Remus turned up one night to tell us Tonks had had the baby. You see, the last time I saw Remus, I called him a coward and we had a big fight. That was when we were hiding at Grimmauld Place right after the wedding. So when he told me he named me godfather I knew he forgave me for what I said.' Harry said and he kept touching the baby in his arms and Teddy smiled at him and tried to grab his nose and Harry laughed.

'Why did you call him a coward Harry?'

'He turned up at Grimmauld Place, saying he wanted to come with us. When I asked him why he was leaving his pregnant wife to come with us? He kept saying he made a mistake, that the baby would be contaminated because of him being a werewolf. I told him that my father would want him to stay with his family and he'd be ashamed of him for thinking of leaving them. We said a lot of things Charlie and I'm not proud of it. I just couldn't help myself when he said he was going to leave them. But it did make him go back to Tonks and he got to see his son, at least for a little while. Merlin I wished they didn't turn up that night and I know why Remus did, he wanted to help me, he was taking on the role of my father as they were close friends and wanted to do anything he could to help. Now he's son doesn't have parents, but at least he has a loving grandmother.'

'And a loving godfather Harry. I can see it already. You will be there for Teddy whenever he needs you.'

'Yeah, I will be. Are you alright with that love, you are going to be my husband in a couple of weeks?'

'I'm fine with it Harry and since we are a gay couple, we can't have kids ourselves, this way we can both be there for Teddy.'

'Thanks Charlie,' Harry leaned over and kissed him tenderly and Teddy reached out and grabbed Harry's hair. 'Oh, he's got me.' Harry laughed and Charlie helped release Harry's hair from Teddy's grip, then they both stared in shock as Teddy changed his hair to black and messy, just like Harry's. 'Well, he takes after his mother.'

'Yes he does Harry, and what he just did shows that he likes you.' Andromeda said watching from the doorway. 'I couldn't help overhearing before, but after hearing what you just said Charlie. I would like to ask you something.'

'Anything Andromeda,' Charlie said looking up at her as he held the baby's hand.

'I wanted to know if you might be Teddy's other godfather, instead of a godmother. That way, you and Harry can have Teddy as your family?'

Harry grinned hugely at the shocked look on Charlie's face. 'Wow, I would love to Andromeda. Now we can both be here for Teddy anytime.'

Harry smiled at the baby, then looked up at Andromeda. 'Didn't Remus and Tonks name a godmother Andromeda?'

'No, they just said they wanted you as the godfather, Harry.'

'Well, if you don't mind Andromeda, I'd like to come over and see him as often as I can.'

'I don't mind Harry. You're both welcome anytime you want.'

Charlie and Harry stayed holding Teddy for a while until Andromeda said it was his nap time and she let Harry put him down in his cot with Charlie watching him. Then they spent some time with Andromeda, before heading home.

Harry and Charlie were cuddled up on the couch, when something occurred to Harry. 'Charlie, can I ask you something?'

'Course you can Harry.' Charlie said turning to look at him.

'Well, first, you said you wanted to take my name, then today you said since we're a gay couple we can't have kids of our own. Is that they reason you wanted the name Potter?'

'One of the reasons Harry, but I really wanted to take your name. I knew you probably hadn't thought about kids. Now let me ask you something.'

'Okay,'

'Well, are you okay with that, with not being able to have kids? I just wonder because you never had a family Harry and weren't sure how you felt about that.'

'I did think about it actually, not long after we decided to get married. It just popped into my head and I think I know why. When you think of marriage, normally what comes next is a family. But I love you Charlie and if that means it's just us, then I'm fine with that. But now we have Teddy, so we sort of have a family.'

'As long as you're sure Harry, and there will also be lots of nieces and nephews as well. Bill and Fleur are expecting their first child. George and Angelina are serious, Ron and Hermione as well. Percy I could see settling down and having kids.'

'Yeah, that's true and we can spoil all them rotten. What about Ginny, do you think she will settle down and have kids?'

'Eventually, depending how long she takes to get over you. But once she does meet someone, I can see her having a few kids.'

'I hope you're right. When I did think about kids, something occurred to me love. In the muggle world when a couple, whether is a man or woman or man and man, when they can't have kids, they use a surrogate, meaning they hire a woman to carry their baby for them. Now a man and a woman will go see a doctor, that's like a healer and they take sperm from the man, fertilise the egg from his wife and then implant it into the surrogate woman. With a gay couple, they just use the sperm and the woman's egg. I don't know if they have anything like that in the wizarding world.'

'No, I've never heard of anything like that Harry. Is that really what they do?'

'If they can't get pregnant themselves, yeah, I saw a TV show on it one day when I was left alone and I found it fascinating.'

'Do you think we should try and find a surrogate Harry? Is that why you mentioned it?'

'I just thought I'd tell you and so if later on we could see about it if we wanted to.' Harry said as he turned to face Charlie. 'I'd still be happy with just us Charlie, never doubt that. I just wanted to tell you that's all. But since it's not heard of in the wizarding world, we probably couldn't anyway.'

'Well, maybe we could talk about it later on. Talk to a healer, see if there is anything in the wizarding world similar. It might be worth thinking seriously about it.'

'If it was possible, would you want to Charlie?'

'Maybe, I've gotten so use to thinking I could never have kids. But now, I just don't know. One thing I want to ask about this though.'

'What's that love?'

'Well, you don't have to have sex with the woman to get the surrogate pregnant do you? I know you told me about how it works and I just wondered if sex would come into it. Because then I wouldn't want to.'

'There have been cases when gay woman will have sex with a man to get pregnant or just get a sperm donor, but not gay men that I know of. But no, I wouldn't want to either if that was the only way. I just can't see myself ever having sex with a woman.'

'You don't ever want to try Harry? Because remember what I said. I did sleep with a woman once, just to try it and I was just checking to make sure I was gay because I was confused.'

'No I don't Charlie. Since I've been with you, I know what I want and that's you and I already know I'm gay.' Harry leaned down and kissed him fiercely.

'Good, I was hoping you'd say that Harry.' Charlie grinned. 'But about this surrogate thing. I think we should think seriously about it. Not for a while of course. I want us to be just us for a while, plus spend time with Teddy. But later on, yeah we should consider it, if it's possible.'

'Okay, now we can just forget about it for a while and concentrate on us. We've got three weeks left before we get married and everything is finally done. We just have to pick up our robes next week.'

'Yeah, even all the invitations are sent. I hope people get back to us quickly, so we can work out who's coming. I know we left it late though.'

'I think we'll start receiving yes or no's from tomorrow. We only sent them late yesterday.'

'I know, I'm just anxious that's all.'

'About your parents Charlie, you're wondering if their coming.'

'Yeah, I am. But I can tell you now. If they are so rigid that they can't even come to their son's wedding. I'm never going to speak with them again, Percy and Ginny included.'

'Charlie, don't do that. Don't let this break your family up.'

'No, I'm serious Harry. They can go to Bill's wedding but they might not come to mine. No, I will never forgive them if they don't come.'

'Let's not worry about that just yet. They still might come Charlie. So what about this dancing you were going to show me? How about doing that?'

'Alright,' Charlie got up and pulled Harry to his feet. He waved his wand at the wireless on the cabinet. When the music started playing Charlie put his arm around Harry and they started dancing. 'See, it's easy.'

'Yeah, it is and it feels good. Now I just have to make sure I don't start feeling you up why we're dancing. I don't think our guest would appreciate that very much.'

'No, they wouldn't especially since there will be kids from Hogwarts there, don't forget the professors as well.'

'Yeah, right, that will make me keep my hands to myself. But I'm so glad it doesn't hurt anymore.'

'Told you it would ease Harry, now I can go harder on you,' Charlie grinned, then laughed at the look on Harry's face. 'What? I've been taking it easy on you, so expect it harder.'

'It might not hurt anymore Charlie, but it's still taking a bit to get used to, so no hard, not yet.'

'We'll see love.' Charlie grinned again.

'I did want to ask if you heard about the dragon handler job?'

'Yeah I did. But I can't start for a couple of months. So we can spend a lot more time together for a while.'

'Yes we can. One other thing I wanted to ask you about. What about Christmas, do you want to go somewhere, or just stay here together. Or maybe have some people over here?'

'Well, I might see what my parents decide first. Bill did say that he was thinking of doing Christmas at shell cottage this year. So if mum and dad go to the wedding, then we might all go to Bills. That is if you want to Harry?'

'As long as we're together Charlie, I really don't mind what we do. I would like Andromeda and Teddy to spend the day with us no matter where it is.'

'That's shouldn't be a problem Harry. Now, have you thought about what you want to do Harry?'

'No, nothings coming to me yet, I might be able to concentrate on that more after the wedding. Seriously start thinking about what I might like to do.'

'Are you sure you don't want to consider being an auror Harry. Even though you're not going back to Hogwarts, with your reputation, they might accept you.'

'I don't know Charlie. Since I've had time away from all the threats from Voldemort and death eaters, it's been nice not having to think about danger all the time. And I wouldn't want to get accepted just because I'm Harry Potter. If I decided to see about being an auror, I want to get in because I could do the job.'

'I know you wouldn't want that Harry. I don't mean that. What I mean is, you are a talented wizard and you did escape Voldemort, what four times or something like that, plus death eaters that you've dealt with for years. Now you're doing wandless magic. I don't think any auror could do that and they did lose a lot in the battle, or like Mad-Eye before. We never did find his body.'

'I found part of him Charlie. I forgot to tell you. See another thing, anyway, when Hermione, Ron and me were at Grimmauld Place. Hang on, let me get something, it'll make it easier to explain.' Harry concentrated and summoned his pouch. 'Let's sit for a minute.' they stopped dancing and sat down. Harry pulled the small note from his pouch and handed it to Charlie. 'This was in the fake locket that Dumbledore and me got on the night he died.'

Charlie read the note. 'Who is R.A.B?'

'We didn't know. But when we were at Grimmauld place, I was looking around and I saw Sirius' name on his bedroom door. When I kept looking around I saw Regulus' name. Sirius's brother. He's initials were R.A.B. When I showed Hermione and Ron. Hermione remembered that there had been a locket there, when we stayed there with your family. We threw out a heap of stuff. But also Mundungus Fletcher, cleaned out the place after Sirius died. I confronted him about that one day. Anyway, I had Kreacher go find him after he told me it was Regulus's and that he died in the cave that Dumbledore and I went to where we got the fake locket. I gave it to Kreacher. Anyway, Kreacher found Mundungus and he told us that this woman from the ministry made him give her the locket. It was Umbridge. So we planned to get into the ministry with the use of polyjuice potion. We got in, stunned Umbridge, took the locket and we got seen as we were trying to escape. But when I was looking through Umbridge's office, I saw something on her door. It was Mad-Eye's fake eye. She was using it to spy on her employees, so I took it and when we escaped, we ended up in a forest. I buried his eye for him.'

'Wow, with everything I've learned over the last few months, you're still surprising me with things you got up to. So is that why Kreacher got nice, after you gave him the locket?'

'Yeah, because it belonged to Regulus and Kreacher loved him. So from that time on, Kreacher has been really nice. But like I just told you about Mad-Eye, if I'm reminded of something, then I'll tell you. But there is a lot more.'

'You said something about the elder wand being more. Can you tell me what you meant?'

'Okay, first, have you ever heard of the deathly hallows?'

'No, haven't heard that one.'

'Alright, well, the deathly hallows is three objects. The myth was if whoever got all three became the master of death. Not in the way you're probably thinking. Dumbledore explained it to me after I was hit by the killing curse. But the three…' Harry went on but Charlie cut him off.

'What do you mean Dumbledore explained after you got hit. He was already dead Harry.'

'Sorry, that's another story. I'll tell you that after I tell you about the deathly hallows.' Harry said and Charlie nodded. 'The deathly hallows like I said were three objects, the elder wand, the cloak of invisibility and the resurrection stone. I ended up with all three. I only have two now, the wand and the cloak. They've been around for centuries, those items are the items that were given to the three brothers by death, so the story goes. My cloak is the same cloak that has been around for ever, really. It's been passed down through the ages from Ignotus Peverell all the way to me. Now the stone was supposed to bring people back from the dead. When we were trying to find the horcruxes, we kept coming across this symbol. We remembered Xenophilius Lovegood wearing the symbol at Bill's wedding. So we went to ask him and he told us the story of the three brothers and the deathly hallow. Hermione never believed it. But we did know the cloak was real. Because my cloak is old and it hasn't got a mark on it. And we all know the invisibility charms will wear off, or cloaks will get damaged by spells. Mine never has, no marks, no fading of the charm.'

'But what about this stone, the resurrection stone?'

'Well, I had a feeling Dumbledore did leave it for me in the snitch he left me in his will. But we couldn't open it. But just before I walked into the forest, I thought of something.' Harry pulled the snitch out of the pouch and handed it to Charlie. 'See the words?'

'Yeah, I open at the close. What does that mean?'

'That snitch is the one I almost swallowed in my first ever quidditch game. So when I put it to my lips, the words appeared. But we couldn't work out what it meant, until I was about to walk into the forbidden forest. I put it close to my mouth and said I am about to die. The snitch opened and the stone was inside. In the story you had to turn the stone over three time. So I did and my parents, Sirius and Remus appeared next to me. I spoke to them and they helped me keep my nerve as I walked towards Voldemort, walked to my death. Just before I got to him, I dropped the stone and they vanished.'

'You saw and spoke to your parents Harry?' Charlie asked looking stunned.

'Yeah, I did. They helped me that night, I don't think I could have kept my nerve if it wasn't for them.'

'So, you don't have to stone anymore?'

'No, I didn't want to keep it and I also didn't want anyone else to either. See Dumbledore told me that Gellert Grindlewald wanted the stone for an army of inferi. You would have heard they were friends in their youth. They were, they were looking for the deathly hallows. See, so I didn't want anyone making an army of inferi, or bringing death eaters or even Voldemort back. It's in the forbidden forest and no one will probably ever find it. I hope.' Harry said and he saw the surprised look on Charlie's face.

'So the three brothers in the story, is related to you, and as myth goes, death gave them each an object because they outsmarted him. The elder wand, the cloak of invisibility and the resurrection stone, so what is the master of death then?'

'What Dumbledore told me was. It wasn't to stop death, but to accept that you can die and are willing to die. He said that's why I was the master of death because I didn't run away from my death, I walked to it.'

'Now how could Dumbledore have told you after you were hit by the killing curse, since he was dead?'

'Remember I told you that Voldemort and I were knocked unconscious?'

'Yeah, I remember.'

'Well, I went somewhere and I saw Dumbledore. Spoke to him as well. We sat and he told me about the deathly hallows. How him and Gellert wanted to find them and why it took so long to go after Gellert when he started causing trouble in his country. See, when Dumbledore and Gellert were friends. Arianna, his sister was a sick girl, for real. She was attacked as a young girl by muggles. That's why his father ended up in Azkaban for. Dumbledore's father attacked the muggles that hurt his daughter. She was never right after that and couldn't control her magic. Aberforth confronted Dumbledore and Gellert and they all fought and Arianna died. Dumbledore never knew who killed her, him or Gellert. He told me a lot of things that night Charlie. He even cried when he told me things. He also told me he loved me and that I had more love inside me than anyone he ever met. That's why I could beat Voldemort. One thing he did tell me was if I wanted to, I could have gone on to where you go when you die, or I could go back and try and finish off Voldemort. I seriously considered not returning Charlie. Because of all the pain and suffering I went through for years and I wanted it to end. But Dumbledore wanted me to come back and I knew it was the right thing to do. So I did and woke up in the forbidden forest.'

'You were willing to die to keep everyone safe, then you were given a choice. That would have been so hard Harry, especially with everything you went through. How did you have the courage to come back?'

'Like I said, it was the right thing to do. The easy thing to do would have been to go on, but I just couldn't do that. I wanted it finished, all of it finished.'

'Merlin Harry, I really don't know what to say. And you said there's probably more that you will tell me. What I've heard already is more than anyone else has ever been through. I know I couldn't have survived half of what you've gone through.'

'I didn't know any different Charlie. I've had a bad life from the time I was one, so to me, suffering and pain was just my life.' Harry said looking at his partner and saw how upset he was, so he pulled him into his arms. 'But thanks to you love, I've got a good life now and I'm happy. No more suffering, no more pain.'

'No, never again Harry, I'll make sure you have a good life.'

'Make sure we have a good life Charlie, because you are more important to me than my own life. So we make sure we're happy and together, deal?'

Charlie laughed, 'Deal Harry. Let's get into bed, because I want to discuss something I want us to do at the wedding, plus I want to go hard on you.' Charlie laughed again and got up and pulled Harry to his feet and they walked into the bedroom, stripped off and got into bed. Charlie started to explain what he wanted to do at the wedding and Harry looked, first shocked, then a little scared, but he agreed in the end, now they just had to do it. Charlie made love to Harry very gently the first time, but went hard the second time and Harry was able to handle it. After, they put their arms around each other and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Over the next week, Harry and Charlie received yes to all their invitation, but nothing from Charlie's parents and he was angry and hurt and told Harry he would never see them or speak with them again.

When Harry woke up, saw Charlie wasn't in bed. So he got up, went into the bathroom, then downstairs to the kitchen and found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table and there was a piece of parchment in front of him.

'Morning love,' Harry said wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss.

'Morning Harry,' Charlie said flatly.

'What's up babe?' Harry said sitting down and taking his hand. 'Is it still you're parents?'

'Yeah, but I got this.' Charlie handed Harry the parchment and Harry read it.

'They want to talk to you before they decide if their coming. Well, that's good, isn't it?'

'They said me, not us Harry. I told them we're together, if they want to see me, they see the both of us.'

'Charlie, just go see what they have to say. I don't mind waiting here for you.'

'No, either you come with me or I don't go.' Charlie said angrily, then took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him. 'Sorry love, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with them.'

'If you really want me to come with you, I will.' Harry said sitting on Charlie's lap and wrapping his arms back around him and felt Charlie hold him tight.

'I do want you to come with me love, you're my life now.'

'Alright, then I'm going with you. Now, let's just have breakfast and we can leave alright?'

'Okay love.' Charlie kissed Harry again, and he got off his lap and sat beside him. Kreacher brought them over their breakfast and they started eating. Harry noticed Charlie hardly touched his.

'Why don't we just go, since you're not eating anyway?'

'Alright, I'll just go finish dressing.' Charlie got up and walked into the bedroom and was back in a couple of minutes. 'Let's go.' Charlie took Harry's hand and they stepped into the fire and vanished.

They stepped out of the fire into the Burrow's kitchen and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting there.

'Charlie, we weren't expecting you Harry.' Arthur said sounding disappointed.

'Charlie asked me to come with him, so I did.' Harry said simply.

'He's my partner dad, where I go, so does Harry.'

'Okay.' Arthur said and glanced at his wife. 'We wanted to let you know, that we will come to your wedding, but we're still not happy about your lifestyle. But one thing we'd like to know is, why are you giving up your name and taking Potter?'

Charlie and Harry could hear how upset Mr. Weasley was at Charlie doing this.

'I'm marrying Harry dad and I want to take his name. We discussed this and decided, but I told Harry I wanted to take his name. I know we could have kept our own, but that's not what I wanted. Try and understand please, Harry is my life now, I belong to him.' Charlie said pleadingly.

'I can't understand, I'm sorry, you're a Weasley and you're throwing that away.' Arthur said.

'I'm not throwing it away, I'll always be a Weasley, but I just want to take my husband's name.' Charlie said and saw his mother wince.

'Alright, let's just drop that, for now. So, I'm sure Ron mentioned that we have gotten a lot of mail from people congratulating us on your marriage. Ron said he's been to your place a few times Harry.'

'It's not my place Mr. Weasley, it's ours, it belongs to Charlie and me, just like this is your place. But yes, Ron mentioned the mail you received. We received a lot as well.'

Arthur nodded, 'Yes, well. So we will come to the wedding, but I don't know if we'll stay for the reception. Percy doesn't want to go and neither does Ginny. But since Ginny is at Hogwarts and that's where it's going to be, I don't know if she can get out of it.'

'Minerva is having all the students there, so Ginny will probably have to go. Minerva might let her stay in Gryffindor tower. I could ask her for you if you like.' Harry said.

'No, that's fine Harry. So, she's all for this wedding?'

'Yes, dad, she is, she's happy for us.' Charlie said feeling his anger rise, and Harry took his hand, giving it a squeeze. 'Can't you just accept us and be happy. We love each other and it's no different that you and mum, or Bill and Fleur. You'd be surprised at who else is gay.'

'Charlie, don't. He might not want anyone to know. It's not our place to say.' Harry said.

'Yeah, I know you're right love.' Charlie said looking at Harry, then back to his parents, 'But there are more men out there that are gay than you probably realise and know some of and more people are accepting it now. Why do you think it's legal for us to get married in the first place and Kingsley is conducting the ceremony for us and he's happy for us as well?'

'Yes, we read that in the Daily Prophet, when it was announced you were getting married. Well, that's all we wanted to tell you Charlie. So we will see you at the wedding.'

'Fine,' Charlie said and stood up and looked at his mother. 'Aren't you going to say anything mum?'

'I don't know what to say, I wanted my son's to have a traditional wedding.' Molly said quietly not looking up.

'I am having a traditional wedding,' Charlie said frustrated, then turned to Harry. 'Let's just go home love.' Charlie said and put his arm around Harry and they stepped back into the fire and vanished. They stepped out of their fire and Charlie went over and poured a large drink, downing the whole thing.

Harry walked over and put his arms around him, 'Charlie, there coming to the wedding, it's a start.'

'I know, but my own mother couldn't even look at me Harry. She's still disgusted with the way we live.'

'But we're not Charlie, that's all you have to remember. We're not disgusted or ashamed, we like the way we live. Now, we have to go pick up our robes, then you have to keep teaching me that surprise you want us to do.' Harry said shaking his head.

'Yeah, alright love. Do you want to do anything why where in Diagon Alley?'

'Maybe we could stock up on potions ingredients. We talked about setting up a potions room, just never got around to doing it.'

'Okay, that's sound good. I'm sorry for being in a bad mood love. I just can't help letting them get to me.'

'I know and you don't have to be sorry. We're still getting married no matter what anyone says.'

'You're right. Come on, let's just go get our robes. That's the last thing we need to do, I'll have to remember to take mine to Bill along with your ring.'

'Yes you will, but merlin I'm going to miss you. We haven't been apart since we got together.'

'I know, that's why I might make a sleeping draught. I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you next to me.'

'That's a good idea. Come on, let's go and we'll get those ingredients as well.'

Harry and Charlie stepped outside the house, then through the wards and apparated to the lane near the Leaky Cauldron. They walked into the pub hand in hand again and got smiles from everyone. They walked to the back and Charlie tapped the bricks and they stepped through into Diagon Alley. They decided to get all the potions ingredients first. So they went into the store and bought everything they needed, along with some more potion books and a new cauldron, and scales. They stepped out of the store and Harry sent everything back to the house. They went into Madame Malkins and picked up their robes and they were very happy with the look of them. They sent them back to the house as well and decided to have some lunch.

They were sitting in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron eating lunch and were just on finished when Kingsley walked over to them.

'Hey you two,' Kingsley said smiling as he sat down.

'Hi Kingsley.' they both said together.

'What are you doing in here Kingsley?' Charlie asked.

'Madame Malkin mentioned that you were picking up you're robes today when I went to get my new robes for your wedding and I wanted to tell you that everything is ready for the wedding. The paperwork has gone through, so you will be legal. I've picked out a nice ceremony for you as well.'

'Thanks for that Kingsley,' Harry grinned at him, then leaned closer. 'Kingsley I need to talk to you about something. Any chance you could come back to the house with us. I don't want anyone overhearing.'

'Sure, I can take an hour before I have to head back to the ministry.'

'Are you finished babe?' Harry asked Charlie.

'Yep, all done. Let's go.' the three men got up and gave tom a wave and walked out the door to the lane. They apparated to just outside the Potter home, then all three walked inside and sat down.

'This is a really nice house.' Kingsley said looking around.

'Yeah it is and we found a lake down the back of the property as well.' Charlie smiled.

'Okay Harry, what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Alright, I can't go right into it, but on the night I killed Voldemort, the wand he was using belonged to me. I've got that one, when it flew into my hand. But I was wondering about his wand. Do you know if it was on his body when it was removed from Hogwarts because normally he would always have his wand on him?'

'Well, they took his body to the department of mysteries. But I don't know about his wand though. Why do you ask?'

'His wand and mine, the one I got from Ollivander when I was eleven, they share cores. A phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, that's why he was never able to kill me with that wand and why he needed another wand. In the graveyard after the triwizard tournament, when he made us duel, our wands connected because of the cores. So I was hoping that his wand could either be destroyed or I could get it. I don't want anyone else having that wand because of the shared cores.'

'Priori Incantatum,' Kingsley said softly, looking at Harry in surprise.

'Yeah, so you see, that's why I would either like to have that wand here, where no one can get it, or for it to be destroyed.'

'Let me check with the department of mysteries Harry. If they have it, what would you rather have done with it? Destroyed or to keep it?'

'Well, if the department of mysteries ever wanted to study that wand, I suppose it would be better for it not to be destroyed. I wouldn't mind giving it to them to study. So I suppose I would rather keep it.'

'What did you see that night, what came out of his wand Harry?' Kingsley asked suspiciously.

'My parents, it was with their help I got away. There were some others, apart from Cedric. They surrounded me, so Voldemort couldn't see me. So I broke the connection, and ran to Cedric's body, summoned the cup and got back to Hogwarts. That's why I thought the department of mysteries would want to study it. Dumbledore said if we kept the wands connected, a lot more people that he killed would have emerged. You could probably find out who he killed during the first war, because you might not have ever found the bodies.'

'I can see that Harry. I'll talk to them and find out for you. You said the wand Voldemort used on the night belonged to you as well. That's not the one you got from Ollivander, so I take it, it's a wand you won in a duel or disarmed someone to get it?'

Harry smiled at Kingsley. 'You know wand lore Kingsley. And yes. Look I will tell you a small part, but I'm sorry, I can't tell you all of it. The other wand used to be Dumbledore's, he was disarmed by Draco Malfoy on the astronomy tower the night he died. Dumbledore was very weak when we returned. I disarmed Draco on another day, you might remember me telling Voldemort in the great hall about that.'

'To be honest Harry, I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. I was anxious about you and what was going to happen. So how did Voldemort get Dumbledore's wand?'

'He broke open his tomb and took it from his hands.' Harry concentrated and a wand flew into the room, straight into Harry's hand. 'This is it here, you might recognise it.' Harry said showing Kingsley the wand.

'Yes I do. It's very distinctive that wand. But you didn't pull you're wand to summon it Harry.'

'No, I found out I could do some wandless magic just before we left Romania. At first it was just simple things like summoning charms, banishing charms and floating things. I levitated Charlie the other day using wandless magic.'

'Surprised the life out of me when he did that,' Charlie smiled at Harry.

Harry saw Kingsley thinking and knew he probably could work out why sooner or later. 'I think why I can do some wandless magic now and not before was because of the piece of Voldemorts soul that was inside of me was blocking my magic, Hermione believes that as well. I want to talk to Dumbledore's portrait about it. I have been reading up on horcruxes to find out more about it. Hermione told me that she read a small part about making a person into a horcrux. It could block that person's magic and make them very angry. I use to get angry a lot, I remember telling Sirius the last time I saw him.'

'You read things about horcruxes, how? Most of those books are in the department of mysteries.'

'Dumbledore had some of the books that he took out of the Hogwarts library when he became headmaster. On the night he died, Hermione summoned them straight into her room. We needed information and she had a feeling Dumbledore might have had some books on it. He told me he thought Voldemort used a horcrux so he wouldn't die, but he didn't know how many. It wasn't until I talked Professor Slughorn into giving me his real memory of when tom riddle asking him about horcruxes when he was a student. That's when Dumbledore knew there were more out there.'

'Could you tell me what he used to make his horcruxes Harry?'

'I don't mind. First was his diary,' Harry turned to Charlie, 'Sorry, I forgot to tell you about that love. It was the same diary that Lucius Malfoy slipped into Ginny's cauldron and why she almost died in the chamber of secrets.' Harry said then turned back to Kingsley. 'Lucius didn't know it was a horcrux though, just that it was supposed to help whoever opened the chamber. The second was a ring that Voldemort, well Tom Riddle still at the time, took from his uncle before he killed him. It was passed down from one of the Peverell brothers. The next was a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort killed this old woman that used to own it, it did belong to Voldemorts mother, but when she fell pregnant with him. She needed money and sold it to Borgin and Burkes. The same old woman, Hepzibah smith that had the locket had a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, that's why we broke into Gringotts. Voldemort hid the cup in the Lestrange vault. The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, that's the one that he hid in the room of requirement at Hogwarts, then there was Nagini, his snake. He was going to make seven. On the night he tried to kill me as a baby he was planning his seventh with my death. But as you know that never happened and he just turned me into one.'

'How did you find out about all that Harry?' Kingsley asked looking stunned.

'Dumbledore, he got memories from anyone he could that knew Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. He got a memory from a ministry official that went to see Voldemorts grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt about his son, Morphin Gaunt. Tom Marvolo Riddle, makes the anagram of, I am Lord Voldemort.' Harry raised his eyebrows at Kingsley, 'anyway, Morphin was blamed for killing the riddles, the muggle relatives of Voldemort. But it was really tom riddle that killed them, so Dumbledore went and saw Morphin in Azkaban and got a memory from him. He got a memory from a house elf called Hokey that belonged to Hepzibah Smith. That showed a young Tom Riddle visiting her when he worked for Borgin and Burkes. Hokey was blamed for her death, but it was riddle as well. Dumbledore even showed me his own memories. One was when Voldemort went to see him at Hogwarts when he became headmaster, asking for the defence against the dark arts job. He wasn't expecting to get it, but it gave him an excuse to hide the horcrux in the room of requirement. I didn't know what that horcrux was, Dumbledore wasn't sure either. Rowena Ravenclaws diadem had been lost for centuries. But something occurred to me the night of the battle. I went and spoke to Ravenclaws ghost, she is Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter. The Bloody Baron killed her. She took her mother's diadem for herself and went to Albania.' Harry saw Kingsley had made the connection.

'Voldemort hid out in Albania, or so the rumours said he did.'

'Yeah, he did, that was the reason. See when he was a student at Hogwarts, he was already planning on making horcruxes and wanted to use something from the four founders. So he charmed the grey lady and she revealed that she was the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and that she took her mother's diadem and hid it in a tree in Albania. Voldemort went there, retrieved the diadem, made it a horcrux and brought it back to the room of requirement.'

'So he didn't get anything that belonged to Godric Gryffindor?' Kingsley asked.

'No, the only known item of his is the sword of Gryffindor that hangs in Dumbledore's office, well Minerva's office now. That's why he used Nagini, I don't know what item he was planning on using when he tried to killed me. Dumbledore never said or he never found out. My parent's house was destroyed, it might still be in there for all we know.'

'That's one hell of a story Harry.'

'Yeah, I know. When Dumbledore first started showing me memories or telling me everything he knew about Voldemort, I was pretty much in shock. Then when he died, I thought how in the name of merlin was I going to work out what the horcruxes where and how to find them. Dumbledore had only guessed that the items he used where the ones he actually used. But Dumbledore's guesses are usually right. But it was thanks to help from Ron and Hermione that we found them all.'

'One more question, then I'll leave it. How did you destroy them?'

'Well, Dumbledore destroyed the ring with the sword of Gryffindor because it was coated in basilisk venom. I destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang in my second year, of course we didn't know it was a horcrux until later. Ron destroyed the locket with the sword. Hermione destroyed the cup with a basilisk fang. See Ron had an idea when we lost the sword, if he could get into the chamber of secrets and get another fang. I was looking for the diadem at the time. So Ron remembered what I did when I used parselmouth to open the locket, so he copied it, got into the chamber and had Hermione destroy the cup. Neville cut Nagini in half, the diadem was destroyed in the room or requirement when Crabbe set fiend fire on us and Voldemort hit me with the killing curse.'

'Did Neville know it was a horcrux?' Kingsley asked looking surprised.

'No, after I saw the memory and knew I had to die. I left the castle and saw Neville getting the people that had died inside. So I spoke to him, told him the snake had to die. He knew that Voldemort wanted me to go to him and asked if that's what I was doing. I lied to him and told him I just had something to do but I would be out of sight for a while. Neville never asked me why the snake had to die, he just trusted me. So when he got the opportunity, he killed it with the sword of Gryffindor.'

'Well, Harry, like I said, its one hell of a story. But do you realise that most of all this, if not all of it, will end up in the revised books about you, or Voldemort or even Hogwarts. The magic around some books, automatically picks up important facts and adds them to whatever book that is being revised.'

'No, I never knew that. Great,' Harry said grimacing, 'as if I don't get enough attention now, when would those books be revised?'

'Some would have already been done Harry. So the students of Hogwarts, well seventh years anyway, will be reading some of what you just told me.'

'So Ron and Hermione will read things that they helped with,' Harry said and laughed.

'Yes they will.' Kingsley said and laughed as well.

'Do you know Kingsley, that for months now, Harry has been telling me things about his life. But I still don't know it all. Something will remind him of something and he tells me about it. Like before about the diary and I still don't know the whole story about what happened in the chamber of secrets.' Charlie smiled

'Well, Harry's had a hard life and has done a lot in the short time since he turned eleven.'

'Yeah, I'm slowly finding that out. That's why I'm going to make sure the rest of his life is happy and danger free.' Charlie smiled at Harry and kissed him fiercely.

'Isn't he just the sweetest Kingsley?' Harry said grinning.

'If you say so Harry, well, I better get back to the ministry. I will speak with the department of mysteries, find out if they found Voldemorts wand on his body and I'll let you know Harry.' the three men stood up and hugged.

'Thanks Kingsley, and thanks for everything you've done for the wedding too. Three weeks to go.' Harry said smiling at the minister.

'Yes, it's getting close. Are you getting nervous at all?'

'No, I'm fine at the moment. Don't know about on the day though.' Charlie said.

'No, I'm fine too. We'll just have to wait and see. Oh and all the invitations we sent. We got yes to all. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are coming to the wedding, they just don't know if their going to stay for the reception. Percy's not and Ginny doesn't want to, but she's at Hogwarts.' Harry said, squeezing Charlie's hand.

'Yes, I had a feeling everyone would turn up Harry. I've gotten a lot of letters saying how brave you were letting everyone know you were gay, but also how happy people was for you that you've found someone to share your life with and that he makes you happy, so people seem to be accepting gay people more in this country. Maybe I could come out and let everyone know. We'll see, anyway, if I don't see you before? I'll see you on the day.' Kingsley smiled, then stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

'You know what I could use now babe?' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'What's that love?'

'A massage, I didn't realise how telling things that I've gone through makes me tense. My neck is killing me.'

'Come on and sit then.' Charlie took Harry's hand and led him over to the couch. Harry sat on the floor between Charlie's legs and he started to rub his shoulders and neck.

'Oh, that feels good love, really good.' Harry said lowering his head and closing his eyes.

'I know, remember you always did me after work. I loved the way you made me feel. Maybe tomorrow, could you tell me about the chamber of secrets? One, what you went through and two because of Ginny.'

'I don't mind love, I said I'd tell you everything eventually. But just let me relax now, then I will. But could you believe what Kingsley said about the books revising themselves? I don't need any more attention, I get enough now.'

'Harry, if you keep thinking about it, then you're just going to stay tense. Relax and let me work on you.'

'Work on me hey, I like the sound of that.' Harry said lifting his head and looking back at Charlie and he leaned over and kissed him. 'You can work on me anytime babe.'

'Later, put your head back down Harry. I can feel how tense you are. Massage now, sex later.' Charlie grinned.

They stayed that way until Harry was relaxed, then they cuddled up on the couch, not moving until dinner. Then they enjoyed a bath together, before climbing into bed, where they made love before falling asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Two weeks later, Harry was sitting at the table reading a letter from Hermione when Charlie walked out and sat down. Harry kissed Charlie and handed him the letter to read.

'So Hermione and Ron are already reading the new revised Hogwarts, a history book, so their reading about you and themselves, along with what happened on the night Voldemort died.'

'Yeah and as you just read, they were shocked when they read their names in the book.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'I meant to ask you. Did Minerva give Hermione and Ron permission to come here on the Friday night before the wedding, you never said.'

'Yeah, she did. I had a feeling she would allow it. So at least they might be able to keep me calm and also from missing you so much. Do you realise it's one week and I'm already starting to get nervous?'

'Same here love. But are you nervous about the wedding, getting married or the surprise we're planning?' Charlie grinned.

'All three,' Harry laughed. 'I can't wait to marry you babe, it's just I don't like people staring at me. And now it's only going to get worse, especially since the seventh years are reading a lot about me.'

'I know Harry and I can't wait to marry you either. But with the surprise, we will be looking at each other remember and it's good Harry, really good. Better than I thought actually, you really surprised me.'

'I surprised myself. I knew you were good, but when you asked me to do it. I didn't even know I could.'

'Well, you can and are more than good Harry, you are great and everyone is going to be surprised. Now, since we've bought a table and chairs for down at the lake, let's go sit and eat breakfast down there as it's such a nice day. Because soon, the weather will change and it will be too cold.'

'Good idea, Kreacher could you bring breakfast down to the lake for us place?' Harry asked the elf and he bowed.

'Of course Master Harry.'

Harry and Charlie put their arms around each other and followed their new path down through the trees, to the lake. They sat down and not long after Kreacher arrived with their breakfast, so they started eating why they were looking over the water.

'I still can't believe that this belongs to us babe.' Harry said looking over the lake.

'I know, but it means if we want to go skinny dipping, we can.' Charlie grinned. 'Harry, I do want to ask you something else about your life. I know you've told me a lot, but one thing that kept popping into my mind and it's never been mentioned.'

'What's that love?'

'Well, you're first year at Hogwarts. I heard you almost died and ended up in the hospital wing, something to do with Quirrel and Voldemort.'

'Oh, okay, well, Dumbledore hid the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts because he knew Voldemort was going to try and steal it to try and get his body back. He used Quirrel to break into Gringotts but Hagrid had already taken it out of the vault. He did that the day he took me to Gringotts on my eleventh birthday. Hermione, Ron and me thought it was Snape that was trying to steal the stone. So we found Fluffy, Hagrid's huge three headed dog one night and Hermione saw it was guarding a trap door in the floor. So one night the three of us went down the hole. We landed on some devil's snare. Hermione told us to relax, but Ron and I couldn't. Hermione did and she slipped through it. So I relaxed and I slipped through it. Ron just panicked so Hermione worked out that it didn't like sunlight, so she aimed a spell at it and it released Ron and he fell through. We ended up in a room underneath. We had to get through a lot of obstacles, like a giant chess set that Minerva had transfigured. Ron won the game but he got knocked out. Hermione and me went further and found an unconscious troll, then a room with seven vials and a riddle. Hermione worked out the riddle. She drank the potion that took her back through the flames and she was able to get out. I drank the potion that took me through the flames and led me on. Oh, I missed one, we found a room with flying keys and some brooms. We took off and found the key we needed. I caught it, threw it to Hermione, she unlocked the door and we quickly went through. So after I drank the potion I ended up in a large dungeon type room. The mirror of erised was there, with Quirrell looking in it not Snape.'

'What's the mirror of erised Harry?' Charlie asked puzzled.

'Oh, it's an enchanted mirror. So when you look in it, you see your deepest desire. When I first found it, I used to sit in front of it all the time, because I saw myself standing with my parents. Anyway, Quirrell said he could see himself handing the philosophers stone to his master when he looked in the mirror. But he didn't know how to get the stone. I heard Voldemorts voice tell Quirrell to use me to work out how to get the stone but I couldn't see Voldemort anywhere. So Quirrell made me stand in front of the mirror and I thought really hard and felt the stone drop into my pocket, but I told Quirrell that I had won the house cup and Dumbledore was congratulation me. Quirrell bought it, but Voldemort didn't and I tried to get away, but Quirrell made flames surround us. Then Voldemorts voice said he wanted to speak to me. Quirrell un-wrapped his turban and on the back of his head was Voldemorts face.'

'You're kidding?' Charlie asked looking shocked.

'No, I'm not love. So Voldemort knew I had the stone in my pocket and Quirrell tried to get it. But when Quirrell touched me, it burned his skin. So for some reason, I don't know why. I put my hands to his face and he disintegrated and a sort of mist floated off of him and that was Voldemort. Then he flew through my body and that's all I remembered until I woke up in the hospital wing and Dumbledore was sitting on the end of my bed. He told me he only just got to me in time and that the stone was destroyed. So his friend Nicolas Flammel and his wife would die, but they had a long life. Over six hundred years they lived. I asked Dumbledore why Quirrell got hurt when he touched me. He said because of my mother, the love she had for me and her willing to sacrifice herself to save me, that's why Quirrell couldn't touch me, well why Voldemort couldn't touch me. Not till the night in the graveyard when he used my blood to remake his body, that was the first time he could touch me. He touched my scar and I've never felt pain like it. Worse than being hit by the cruciatus curse.'

'So almost every year at Hogwarts, you could have died?'

'Pretty much,' Harry said shrugging. 'Well, not my sixth year, I could have though if Malfoy aimed better.' Harry said and saw the puzzled look on his face. 'Remember when I told you about the potions book of Snape's.'

'Yeah, I remember love.'

'Well, I told you I found a spell. Anyway, I worked out that Malfoy had used a cursed necklace to curse Katie Bell, he was trying to kill Dumbledore on Voldemorts orders. Then Ron got poisoned from some meade that Professor Slughorn had given us. That Malfoy had imperiused Madame Rosmerta into adding poison to. I confronted Malfoy in the bathroom, when I first walked in, he was crying. Then we duelled and I almost killed him. Snape came in and did some spells over his body and I ended up in detention every Saturday for the rest of the year. And I was quidditch captain and I couldn't play in the final game. I was so angry at him for that.' Harry grinned at Charlie.

'So what happened in the game if you didn't play? From what Ron said, you were a brilliant seeker.'

'Well, the year before, when Umbridge band me, Fred and George from ever playing again. Angelina had gotten some new players. Ginny ended up playing seeker and she was really good. She preferred chaser though. So that day I told Ginny to play seeker and brought in one of the reserves to play chaser. She won the game for us. I didn't know until a lot later. After I left Snape's office I went straight back to Gryffindor tower and heard the excited noise from there. Ron was yelling that we won the house cup…' Harry hesitated, not knowing if he should tell Charlie what happened next.

'Okay Harry, I can tell there's something else you're not saying. Spit it out and just tell me.'

'Alright, after Ron yelled about winning the cup, I spotted Ginny and we both walked towards each other and snogged. It was the first time I'd kissed her,' Harry saw Charlie was uncomfortable. 'Sorry love, but you did ask.'

'I know, I just wasn't expecting to hear about you kissing my sister or a girl. It's fine Harry, really. I knew you dated, so I know you would have snogged her and from what I picked up from Ron. You did a lot.'

'I can tell you why I think I did a lot. See, because of everything going on around me. Voldemort, death eaters, Dumbledore was showing me the memories and he wanted me to get the memory from Slughorn. When I was kissing Ginny, it made me forget all that for a while. Like I told you Charlie, I did care about her and she was really good company.'

'I know you did Harry. It's just hard imagining seeing you do that. I don't want to think of you kissing anyone but me.'

'You're the only person I am going to kiss. From the moment we got together, it's only been you Charlie. So please just forget the past. I try not to think of you with other men and that's hard. I get these thoughts sometimes of you making love to another man. Before I would have gotten angry, now I just get upset.'

'I get it Harry, it's the past. We've both had relationships in the past. Let's both of us forget all that, okay?'

'Good, okay,' Harry said and kissed Charlie fiercely. 'So we've got one more week of doing nothing, then the wedding, then the honeymoon. Are you sure you're happy with us just saying here for that? We could have gone somewhere, anywhere really.'

'As long as we don't get disturbed, then I'm more than happy staying here with you.'

'That's good, because as long as we're together that's all I care about. Oh, I did forget to tell you about what Hermione wrote in her last letter. I forgot to show it to you. Minerva said that since all the staff were going to be at the wedding, Ginny has to be there as well. But Minerva has given permission for her to sit with your parents now their going. Ron and Hermione are going to sit with Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina instead of with the students. They have been getting some snide remarks from the Slytherin's about us, well more me really.'

'Well, as for Ginny, I just hope she stays quiet and doesn't say anything during the ceremony. As for the Slytherin's, I would expect that from them. So with all our guests, the staff and students, there are going to be over 1000 people there, you do realise that, don't you love?'

'Yes, why do you think I'm so nervous? First doing that surprise, then having them all staring at us. I sometimes think it might have been less nerve wracking to just have a small ceremony here with a few friends.' Harry said grimacing.

'You'll be fine Harry. You don't worry about everyone staring anymore when we go out. But if you feel like you're nerves are getting to you, just look at me, or think of what we will be doing that night.' Charlie grinned.

'Now, that might work.' Harry laughed.

'I had a thought about that actually. With only one week to do, what would you say about us not making love until the wedding night?'

'Are you serious? I'm finely able to take you hard now and you want to stop.'

'Yeah, I do. It will make our wedding night so much better if we haven't done anything for a week.'

'I don't know Charlie. I don't know if I could handle not having you touch me for a whole week.' Harry said dropping his lip and Charlie laughed.

'It's only a week love. I've gone months without doing anything.'

'I haven't. Since we've been together, we've only not made love the odd night.'

'This might be a good chance for you to get used to it.' Charlie said.

'What do you mean by that?' Harry said angrily.

'Don't get you're wand in a knot love, I didn't mean anything by it. Just that when I go back to work, sometimes I'm just too exhausted to do anything and when you figure out what you want to do. You might find yourself to buggered to do anything as well.'

'Oh, sorry,' Harry said leaning over and kissing Charlie. 'I get that. I've seen how buggered you been after work. Well, alright then. We'll go a week without touching each other. Now I just have to make sure I don't race you off during the reception. Hey, we could sneak away and go to the quidditch changing rooms or a deserted classroom.' Harry said laughing.

'No, we won't, we'll wait until we get home Harry. I know I will be anxious as well, but we'll just have to control ourselves until later.'

'Okay, okay. We'll wait until we get home. Just make sure it doesn't go to long then.' Harry smiled.

They both sat there talking for hours about what their life would be like after they were officially married and what Harry might decide to do as a career. They never left the spot near the lake until lunch time, when they went back inside to practice their surprise.

The day before the wedding, Harry woke and saw Charlie asleep on his stomach. He was so turned on and because they haven't touched each other in a week, Harry was just getting worse. He leaned over and kissed Charlie's back but couldn't help kissing further down.

'Don't think about it Harry. We said we wouldn't and if you keep going, you're going to drive me crazy with wanting you.' Charlie said then turned over, looking up at Harry. 'We've got one more day, then tomorrow we'll be married.'

'I know Charlie, but I can't help it. I want you so much. I've had so many cold showers the last few days my skin's all wrinkled.'

Charlie laughed and pulled Harry down and kissed him fiercely. 'I'm the same love, but it's one more day. So why don't we get out of this bed. Spend some time together before Ron and Hermione turned up and I need to leave to go to Bill's.'

'Alright,' Harry said sulkily and got up and headed for the bathroom. He walked out after dressing and sat at the table with Charlie. 'So, you ready to be Mr. Charlie Potter? That sounds so strange, but I still like it.'

'I know, it sounds strange to me. I've been Charlie Weasley for twenty six years, now I'm going to be Charlie Potter.' Charlie smiled, 'but yes, I can't wait until I'm you're husband and you mine.'

'I'm the same babe. You know that today is going to go soooo slow, don't you, especially since we can't have sex.'

'I know it will. We'll just have to work out some things to do to keep us occupied. I know, hang on a minute. I got you something the other day when I was out.'

'What did you get me love?' Harry asked.

'Just hang on and I'll show you.' Charlie kissed Harry and left the table, going into the library, then came back out. 'Since we've started getting some books for the library, I thought we should have a copy of this.' Charlie handed Harry the book.

'Hogwarts, a history, the new revised edition. Great, so I get to read about myself.'

'Harry, not just about you, it's all in there. The full battle, who was there fighting, my names even in there, since I lead all the shopkeepers and parents of students to the fighting.'

'Really, everything,' Harry said looking amazed and he opened the book and found three chapters on the battle of Hogwarts. He started reading, grimacing at the one's about him and most were about him. But he smiled as he read others. 'They mentioned Ron and Hermione. How Neville cut Nagini in half, even that Luna, Seamus and Ernie helped me, Ron and Hermione when the dementors swarmed.'

'Why did you have trouble with your patronus Harry?'

'Well, Fred had just died Charlie, plus I saw Remus and Tonks' bodies. I was just so hurt and I felt guilty, blaming myself for their deaths and it just got to me. Ron was so angry he just wanted to kill death eaters and Hermione was upset about Fred and Ron. When Luna spoke to me, to us, it help, so the three of us conjured our patronus' with no problem after that, then we went into the shrieking shack and saw Voldemort set Nagini on Snape. That's when I got the memory from him. After Voldemort left, taking Nagini with him, I went in and knelt beside Snape and he grasped my arm telling me to take it and see me. Those were his last words after the memory came away.'

'You never did tell me about all of the memory, just that Dumbledore told Snape to tell you, that you had to die and you had to let Voldemort do it.'

'I'll show it to you one day. You know, I might get myself a pensieve. That way if you ever want to see one of my memories, you can. What do you think of that love?'

'Not a bad idea Harry. You said yourself that there's still a lot I don't know, but you could also see some of mine if you wanted to. Nothing like what you've gone through, but I've had some dangerous times with the dragons.'

'I'd like to see some of your memories Charlie, maybe when you were at Hogwarts. Say at the age of 17 maybe.' Harry said smirking at him.

'You'd really want to see that Harry?' Charlie said looking surprised.

'Well, yeah, I would. Give me a glimpse of what you were like back then and how you looked when you did it with her. One thing I would like to know about that?'

'What's that love?'

'We're you a virgin, or had you had a man before that?'

'I had a someone before, I bloke from my year. He told me he thought he was gay, so I told him I thought I was. So we got together a few times. He used to share my dormitory, so late at night, we wait until the others were asleep, and either he would get into my bed, or I'd get into his and we'd cast a silencing charm around us and close the curtains.'

'Did…did…' Harry hesitated wondering if he really wanted to know.'

'Did I what Harry, love him?' Charlie asked smiling at Harry. 'No, I didn't. We were friends, that was it and he felt the same. We just got together mainly because we were both gay and wanted to try it before we left Hogwarts.'

'That's good then. I was worried there for a minute, but have you ever loved any of the men you were with?'

'No, I never did. You were the first man I fell in love with. Now the only man I'll ever love, so you don't need to worry about any of that.'

'Alright, that makes me feel loads better. Since we've got time and need something to occupy my mind. What do you say we go get the pensieve?'

'Well, we have got time and yes, it would take both our minds off sex. So let's have breakfast and we'll go. But we have to be back so Kingsley can pick those up. He's putting them under a disillusionment charm at Hogwarts remember.'

'Yes, I remember. But he said he wouldn't be here till lunch, so let's just eat and go.'

Harry and Charlie kept talking why they ate their breakfast, then they both walked outside and apparated to the lane near the Leaky Cauldron. They stepped into the pub, gave tom a wave before heading for the back. Charlie tapped the bricks and they walked through the archway into Diagon Alley. They headed down until they found the store, with all the gadgets Harry used to love to look at through the window, but never knew what most of them were, until Dumbledore or fake Moody told him about some of them. They stepped into the shop and looked around.

'Look at this one love?' Charlie said showing Harry a beautiful old stone pensieve, sitting in its own cabinet.

'That's nice babe and I like the cabinet.' Harry knelt down and opened the door of the cabinet and saw a couple of shelves. 'We could keep the memories in there if we don't want to put them back. I know I've got a few I'd like to take out and leave out.' Harry said as he stood up.

'So, we get this one then?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, I think it will look nice in the library. We'll get some memory vials to go with it. Is there anything else you want to look at why where here?' Harry asked looking around.

'Not that I can think of love.' Charlie said and saw Harry looked at something. 'What's that love?'

'It's a sneak-o-scope. I got a small one that Ron gave me, but I wouldn't mind having a proper one.'

'You're still expecting something to happen, aren't you love?' Charlie asked.

'Just being cautious really, you've heard some of the things I've gone through, so you really can't blame me, can you?'

'No, I suppose not love. Get it, it'll make you feel better.' Charlie said gripping Harry's hand.

'You don't mind love?' Harry asked looking at Charlie.

'No, of course not.'

Harry and Charlie bought the pensieve, the vials to go with it and the sneak-o-scope. They sent them back to the house, then put their arms around each other and walked back through the archway into the Leaky Cauldron, then out the door to the lane. They apparated back to the road outside their house. They stepped through the wards and into their house.

'Let's go put the pensieve where we want to sit it.' Harry said taking Charlie's hand and they walked into the library. 'So, where do you think babe?'

'Over here I think Harry.' Charlie said pointing to the corner of the room.

Harry concentrated and floated it to the corner. 'Perfect.' Harry grinned and took the package of vials and placed them in the cabinet. Then took the sneak-o-scope and they went back out to the living room and Harry placed it beside the fireplace. 'What do you think love?'

'Looks good Harry,' Charlie said wrapping his arms around Harry, 'but nothing's going to happen, I won't let it.' Charlie said then kissed Harry's neck.

'I know it probably won't and I like how you want to protect me. I've never had that before, well, apart from Dumbledore.'

'I'll always protect you love, with everything that's inside me Harry. Not that you really need it, but I will anyway.'

'I could need it sometimes love.' Harry said leaning his head back against Charlie's chest.

'You two look cosy.' Kingsley's voice came from behind them.

'Hey Kingsley,' Harry smiled at him.

'Hi Kingsley, you here to pick up part of our surprise?' Charlie grinned.

'Yes I am. I'm looking forward to that. When you told me, I was completely stunned. But I think it's going to be brilliant.'

'Thanks Kingsley, now I just have to do it.' Harry said grimacing.

'He's a little nervous.' Charlie said as he smiled at Kingsley.

'A little babe, more like a lot.'

'I wanted to let you know that I'm bringing a date with me tomorrow.' Kingsley smiled.

'Are you sure you want to come out Kingsley?' Charlie asked.

'Yes I am. Since Harry put that announcement in the prophet. You wouldn't believe how much support you're both getting. Almost all the employees at the ministry I've spoken too were surprised, but they think it's great. So I think it's time I told everyone about me,' Kingsley grinned.

'Well, if you're sure Kingsley then you know we'll support you.' Harry smiled at him.

'I know you both will, but make sure I get a dance with both of you tomorrow.'

'We'll make sure you're at the top of the list Kingsley, after we dance with each other that is,' Charlie said.

'Well, I better get going and get these to Hogwarts. I'll disillusion them now, then all you two have to do is take the charm off when you're ready and I'll be standing there waiting to perform the ceremony.'

Harry and Charlie hugged him. 'Thanks Kingsley.'

'Yes, thanks for everything Kingsley.'

They watched as Kingsley put the charm on their surprise and he stepped back into the fireplace and vanished. Harry and Charlie sat on the couch and cuddled up why they still had time. Because both of them knew that having to spend the night apart was going to be hard on both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

As Charlie and Harry were snogging fiercely on the couch before Charlie had to leave to go to Bill's, when Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.

'Oi, I don't want to see that.' Ron said, but he had humour in his voice.

Charlie and Harry pulled apart and looked around. 'Hey, glad you're here.' Harry said smiling at his friends.

'Yes, we're here to keep you calm Harry, but I must say, you look very relaxed right now.' Hermione grinned at him.

'Why I'm snogging Charlie yeah I am. But it's going to be after his gone, that's when I'm going to need you two.'

'I really should go then.' Charlie said as he stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. 'Look after him for me, won't you?' Charlie said but never took his eyes off Harry.

'Of course we will. We've been doing that for years now.' Ron said smirking at them.

'I'll just go get my robes and the ring.' Charlie looked sadly at Harry, then walked upstairs.

'This is going to be so hard, we've never been apart.' Harry said to his friends.

'You'll be alright Harry. We'll make sure we take your mind off of it.' Hermione smiled.

'Alright, got them,' Charlie put the bag with his robes on the back of the couch and pulled Harry into his arms and looked into his eyes. 'I love you Harry.'

'I love you to Charlie.' Harry said and he could feel himself choking up. Charlie kissed him passionately. Ron and Hermione stood there watching and when it didn't look like they were going to stop Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm.

'You'll see each other tomorrow.' Hermione said but she felt tears in her eyes herself.

Charlie and Harry pulled apart, Harry caressed Charlie's face. 'Yeah, I know.' Harry said softly.

'Alright, I better go or I'm not going to be able to.' Charlie gave Harry a quick peck, picked up his robes and walked to the fireplace. He turned once more and looked at Harry, blew him a kiss, then stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

'Come and sit down Harry.' Hermione said seeing how upset he was.

'Yeah, okay.' Harry blew out a breath and sat down with his two best friends. 'So, how's Hogwarts?'

'Pretty good, a lot work though,' Ron said sitting down opposite Harry.

'You should see the grounds Harry. The marquee's up and Hagrid has helped decorate the trees around the lake so when you're standing where you're going to be married, it will look fabulous. There's a small platform for you and Charlie to stand on so everyone will be able to see you and the amount of chairs that are set up out there.'

'So it looks good?' Harry asked.

'Yes, it looks great Harry. At the back of the marquee is the stage for the band. Tables set up right through it and the bar at the side. I've never seen a marquee so big before. Professor McGonagall said the house elves are working none stop for you.' Ron smiled

'Yes, Kreacher wanted to be part of it. So he's been going to Hogwarts for the last couple of days making sure everything is perfect for us.'

'Is that a sneak-o-scope Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, we bought it today along with a pensieve. That's in the library.'

'Why did you want a pensieve Harry?' Ron asked.

'Well, I've been telling Charlie about everything, so I thought he might like to see some instead. He liked the idea, so we went and bought one.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat talking until dinner. Then they started talking about things they got up to at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were trying to keep Harry's mind occupied because every time there was a lull in the conversation they could see Harry looking upset. They kept talking to Harry until late, then made him go to bed and get some sleep that he would need it. Harry agreed, but he had a restless night trying to sleep without the man he loved beside him.

At Bill's place, Bill was trying everything he could to keep his brother occupied. He even took him out to show him Dobby's grave and told him about how Harry, Ron and Hermione turned up with Dobby and he had a knife sticking out of his chest. Then he told Charlie how Harry dug the grave by hand, that he didn't want to use magic. Bill told Charlie how Harry was in tears as he buried the elf, then carved his name into the makeshift headstone. Charlie knelt down at the small grave, putting his hand on it then ran his fingers over the writing and Bill could see how upset Charlie was. So he took him back inside and told him when Harry and the others stayed here for a while and how Remus turned up and told Harry he was going to be godfather to Teddy. When it was really late, Bill walked Charlie upstairs to his spare room and made Charlie get into bed. Charlie tossed and turned for a long time before he was able to fall asleep.

The following morning, Harry woke and instantly saw Charlie wasn't in bed beside him. He put a robe on, went to the bathroom, then headed for the kitchen. Kreacher put his breakfast in front of him, but he mainly pushed it around on the plate.

'Harry, you need to eat.' Hermione said walking up beside him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'You're getting married today, so please. Try to eat something.'

'I know I need to Hermione, but I just miss him.'

'Well, in just a few hours you'll see him again. Come on Harry, please eat.'

'Okay, I'll try.' Harry said and started picking at his breakfast with Hermione watching him. 'I can't eat anymore Hermione. I'll eat at the reception.'

'Alright, so what do you want to do until it's time?'

'Well, when Ron's awake, I can take you down to the lake and show you how we set it up down there.'

'I'd like that. I did want to tell you about Ginny why Ron isn't here.'

'What about her Hermione?' Harry asked looking anxious.

'She really doesn't want to go to the wedding. Professor McGonagall is making all the students go. She thinks it will be good for them to see a gay wedding, to show that everyone is the same when their in love. But Ginny just keeps going on about it being wrong, but the truth is, she still loves you Harry. It's going to take her a while to get over you.'

'I know Hermione. I always knew she felt more for me than I did for her. I wish she would find someone else though, it would make it easier. Anyway, you're going to be sitting with Bill and the others and not the students.'

'Yes we are. I'm glad Professor McGonagall said we could. Ron wanted to be with his family as it's his brother's wedding. His really accepted you and Charlie now. See it was just that he was brought up to believe being gay was wrong, now he knows it's not. He really didn't want to lose you as a friend.'

'Or lose you Hermione. When you said you couldn't be his girlfriend unless he accepted us, that's what did it. He loves you Hermione, you can see it.'

'I know he does Harry, he's told me.' Hermione blushed slightly.

'Have you and Ron…' Harry left the sentence open for Hermione to finish.

'No, we haven't Harry.' Hermione blushed brighter. 'I'm not ready, so Ron is willing to wait.'

Hermione and Harry talked for a while until Ron walked down and joined them. He instantly started eating and when he finished. Harry took them down the path towards the lake. They sat at the table looking out over the lake and the pontoon that Harry and Charlie had placed in the middle of the lake, ready for the warmer weather. A few hours later, Hermione, Ron and Harry went back to the house and showered and got ready for Harry's wedding.

Harry was standing in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He was in his wedding robes, deep emerald green and he remembered to put the ring in his pocket, plus he put the other wand in his back pocket as well.

'You look really nice Harry.' Hermione said walking in and standing next to him.

'Thanks Hermione. Merlin I can't wait to see Charlie.' Harry grinned.

'Well, that won't be long and we need to get going.' Hermione took Harry's hand and they walked down the stairs and joined Ron.

'You look good Harry, nice robes.' Ron smiled.

'Thanks Ron.'

'Come on Harry. Let's go.' Ron grinned and the three of them walked outside the house and the wards and apparated to outside the gates of Hogwarts. Mr. Filch and a couple of aurors were standing at the gates to allow guests only to be permitted in. The aurors took the wards down and let Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in and they took Harry to one side of the platform where a small marquee was set up. There was another one on the other side for Charlie.

'Do you know if Charlie's here yet?' Harry asked anxiously looking around before walking into the marquee.

'We saw Bill, so he probably is Harry. Now we have to go sit down. Will you be alright by yourself, you've only got fifteen minutes?' Hermione asked.

'I'll be alright Hermione. You go and thanks for last night, both of you.'

'You know us Harry, we'll always be here for you, just like always.' Ron said and hugged Harry.

'Thanks and I know you will.' Harry said and Hermione hugged him and they left the small marquee. Harry walked around then remembered to take the charm off. He picked it up and peaked out of the gap and saw heaps and heaps of people all sitting down and talking. He noticed all the students and professors on one side and their guests on the other side. Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the front row and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy and Ginny were behind them.

Harry saw Kingsley walked up and stand on the small platform and he waved his wand. Harry started to play his guitar and he could hear Charlie playing as well. They both stepped from their different marquees and started singing as they walked towards each other.

When they finished singing, they were standing right in front of each other and the crowd erupted in applause. But Harry and Charlie never looked away from each other even when they put their guitars down. Then they grasped hands and waited for Kingsley to speak, but never once looked away from each other.

'Welcome everyone, as friends and family of Harry and Charlie, you are here to share and witness as they join to become partners and husbands. This magical couple have fought long and hard to find each other, so they could be here today to share this special occasion with the people they love. They have overcome a lot in their short lives, from heartache, sacrifice and war to be able to celebrate with everyone here. Marriage is joining two people as one, about commitment, about communication, about honesty and of course, marriage is about love. Joining two people that love each other and that is what Harry and Charlie are doing, joining to become one.

Harry, please state your vows to Charlie,' Kingsley said and looked at Harry.

Harry smiled at Charlie, 'I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away.

How could I trust anyone to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to them?

Charlie, when I met you, I realised how much we could share together

I know that I will love and protect you forever.

I promise to be true to you, to respect you and to grow with you through the years.

I will protect you with my life and love you with my whole heart, body and soul.

You have renewed my life and today I join that life with yours.' Harry smiled hugely at Charlie.

'Charlie, please state your vows to Harry.' Kingsley said and looked at Charlie.

'Harry, as my friend, my lover and my soul mate, I belong to you.

I offer my life to you for all time. I give you my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body.

I take your life, you heart and your happiness, protecting it above my own forever more.

You are my life mate and soul mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care.' Charlie smiled at Harry as he finished.

'Harry you can give Charlie his ring and repeat after me.' Kingsley said.

Harry started to slide the ring onto Charlie's finger then spoke. 'Charlie, I give you this ring, as we become bonded in love and marriage. This ring I give to you, which has no beginning and no ending as a sign of my love and devotion. That has no beginning and no ending.' Harry finished sliding the ring onto Charlie's finger.

'Harry, you have given Charlie a ring as a sign of you're never ending love and devotion. Do you take Charlie to be your husband and partner, to love him, be there for him, comfort him in good times and bad, keep yourself only for him, from this day to your last day?' Kingsley asked.

Harry smiled at Charlie again. 'I do.' Harry said loudly and confidently.

'Charlie, you can give Harry his ring and repeat after me.' Kingsley said.

Charlie slowly slid the ring onto Harry's finger as he spoke. 'Harry, I give you this ring, as we become bonded in love and marriage. This ring I give to you, which has no beginning and no ending as a sign of my love and devotion. That has no beginning and no ending.' Charlie finished sliding the ring onto Harry's finger, smiling hugely at him.

'Charlie, you have given Harry a ring as a sign of you're never ending love and devotion. Do you take Harry to be your husband and partner, to love him, be there for him, comfort him in good times and bad, keep yourself only for him, from this day to your last day?' Kingsley asked.

Charlie smiled again. 'I do,' Charlie said loudly.

'Harry and Charlie have exchanged their rings of their love and their vows of their devotion. I now,' Kingsley paused and waved his wand over their joined hands, 'pronounce them to be partners and husbands for life. Harry, Charlie you may kiss your husband.' Kingsley said happily.

Harry and Charlie wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately to loud applause, but they never took any notice or stopped kissing for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, both caressed the others face.

'I would like to introduce you all to Harry and Charlie Potter.' Kingsley said loudly and more cheers and whistles were heard as Harry and Charlie looked out at everyone.

Then everyone heard beautiful music and they looked around. Harry saw Fawkes, Dumbledore phoenix flying towards them. Everyone stared as the large red bird landed on the platform next to Harry and Charlie. It walked over to Harry and rubbed his head on his leg. Harry knelt down and rubbed his head.

'Fawkes, where did you come from?' Harry said smiling at the beautiful phoenix.

'Harry Potter.' a voice said from behind them.

Harry turned and saw Firenze along with the rest of the centaurs. 'Firenze, what are you all doing here?'

'We wish to congratulate you on your wedding Harry Potter. All centaurs owe you a debt, so we wanted to be here for you today.'

'You don't owe me anything Firenze, but thank you for coming.' Harry said looking at all the centaurs and they all gave him a bow, then Harry bowed back. As Harry looked at them he saw Buckbeak walking towards the marquee. Harry bowed and Buckbeak bowed back and Harry gave him a pat down his neck. 'Hello Buckbeak, how you been mate.' the hippogriff rubbed Harry's arm with his head. 'I take it your good.' then everyone heard a screeching noise coming from the lake. Everyone turned and saw the merpeople in the water near the edge. 'Does anyone speak Mermish?' Harry asked and Kingsley stepped forward.

'There wishing Harry Potter and his husband a happy and long life together and their saying thank you for getting rid of Voldemort.' Kingsley said and smiled at Harry.

'Thank you Chieftess and I was happy to do it.' Harry smiled and gave them a bow, then watched as they sunk below the water. Then the centaurs bowed at Harry again and walked back towards the forest. Then Buckbeak gave Harry another bow and he walked back to the forest. Harry looked down at Fawkes, 'I suppose you're going to leave now to, aren't you?' Harry said and Fawkes rubbed his head along Harry's arm again. The walked off the platform and singing his beautiful phoenix song he took flight and flew high into the air and disappeared in a burst of flames.

'You sure have some unusual friends love.' Charlie said hugging Harry. Harry looked back at Charlie and nodded.

'I can't believe they all came out to watch our wedding.' Harry said looking stunned.

'Well, it shows you how everyone feels about you love. That's what they were doing, showing you they care and it was their way of saying thank you.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, then Ron and Hermione ran over to them.

'That was beautiful Harry, but why didn't you tell us you could both sing?' Hermione said as she hugged them both, then kissed their cheeks.

'We wanted to surprise everyone Hermione.' Charlie grinned.

'Well, you certainly did that.' Ron said as he hugged his brother then his best mate.

'We better move aside for everyone else, we'll talk to you later.' Hermione said hugging them again and she and Ron walked away.

Billy, Fleur, George and Angelina all hugged and kissed Harry and Charlie, before moving aside for others to congratulate them.

'Harry, Charlie, congratulations.' Arthur said stiffly as he shook Harry's hand, then quickly hugged Charlie.

'Thanks,' Harry said still smiling.

'Thanks dad.' Charlie said, then saw his mother.

'Yes, congratulations,' Molly said stiffly, giving them both small kisses on their cheeks before they walked away.

Harry and Charlie both saw Ginny glare at them but she wouldn't come over to them.

'I'm so happy for you both,' Andromeda said kissing both of them and handing Teddy to their godfathers.

'Thanks Andromeda.' Harry said and he kissed Teddy's cheek, and so did Charlie. 'Hey Teddy, what did you think of your godfathers wedding.' Harry grinned then handed Teddy back to his grandmother.

When Andromeda left, more friends of Harry and Charlie's came up to congratulate them, then all the professors from Hogwarts, before they made their way into the marquee and sat down.

'Well love, we got through the ceremony, now we just have to get through the reception. And I can tell you now, I can't wait to get you home and into bed.' Charlie grinned and kissed Harry fiercely.

'I know babe, I want that too. Let's hope this doesn't go too long.' Harry leaned closer to Charlie to whisper to him. 'I can't wait to get my mouth around you.' Harry smirked and saw Charlie's breathing get heavy.

'Can't you two behave until you get home?' Ron said as he sat down next to them with Hermione sitting down as well.

'No and do you know why?' Harry said looking at his friends.

'No, why?' Hermione asked.

'Charlie, he made us wait to make love until the wedding night. I'm going crazy here.' Harry said and Charlie laughed and kissed Harry again.

'I'm sure you'll survive a few more hours Harry.' Hermione grinned. The four of them sat and talked and other people kept coming over to speak with Harry and Charlie until the band leader interrupted them.

'Ladies and gentleman, it's time for the grooms to take to the dance floor, but they asked that everyone that wants to join them, can,' the band started playing as Harry and Charlie grasped hands and walked out onto the dance floor. They put their arms around each other and started dancing. Ron and Hermione joined them next, along with all of their friends.

They all danced for a few songs, before Minerva and Kingsley tapped Harry and Charlie's shoulders.

'Would you mind if I dance with your husband Charlie?' Kingsley asked smiling.

'Course not Kingsley, so do I get to dance with the headmistress of Hogwarts then?'

'Of course Charlie,' Minerva smiled and Charlie started dancing with her as Kingsley danced with Harry to a few shocked looks, especially from Molly and Arthur Weasley, but they got cheers from everyone else.

'Well Kingsley, it looks like people are staring at you instead of me for a change.'

'Well, there not used to seeing me dancing with a man. I'll introduce you to my partner later Harry.'

'I'd like that and I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks Harry.'

The four couples danced for a while, then swapped partners. 'So Minerva, what did you think of the ceremony?' Harry asked his old headmistress.

'It was beautiful Harry and why didn't I know you could sing, or Charlie for that matter?'

'I didn't know I could until Charlie talked me into doing the song a few weeks ago. We both could play a guitar and I heard Charlie sing and knew he was good, but me, I had no idea. So, did I sound alright?'

'You sounded really nice Harry, but I think Charlie wants his husband back.' Minerva smiled and let Charlie have his husband as Kingsley danced with Minerva.

'So, we're finally married love, you happy?' Charlie asked.

'Very happy love, extremely happy, but I will be a lot happier when we can get you home and into bed.'

'Patience love, we'll get there. And remember, we're blocking the floo so we can have some time to ourselves.'

'Yes, as soon as we get home, I'll do that straight away.' Harry pulled Charlie's face down and kissed him fiercely.

'Excuse me Harry, but I was wondering if I could dance with my son?' Molly asked quietly.

'Of course Molly,' Harry said and let go of Charlie and stepped away and watched Charlie dance with his mother. Hermione came up to him and put her arms around him. 'So Hermione, what did you think of the ceremony?'

'Beautiful Harry, it made me cry, then again with Fawkes and the others come up, it was just so beautiful.' Hermione said putting her head on Harry's shoulder. 'Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will finally accept you?' she asked as they both watched Mrs. Weasley dance with Charlie.

'I'm hoping Hermione, I'm hoping. How was Ginny during the ceremony?'

'Angry, I was worried that she might have stormed off or said something. Especially when Kingsley announced that you were called Harry and Charlie Potter. She didn't like that very much.'

'No, I didn't think she would, but you know what, I don't care. Charlie wanted my name and I'm happy for him to have it.

'Harry,' Luna said as she walked over to them, 'that was a nice ceremony.'

Harry hugged Luna and kissed her cheek, 'Thanks Luna, so how are you, haven't seen you in a while.'

'I'm good Harry, back at Hogwarts doing my last year. I heard you went to Romania for a while?'

'Yeah, I did. After the battle I just wanted to get away for a while. That's when Charlie and I got together.'

'Well, you look good together Harry and happy. I've never seen you smile this much before. Normally you've got this look, like you're concentrating on something. You've usually got wrackspurts in your head. Now you don't.'

Harry laughed, 'Thanks Luna and I am happy, and yes, I've never smiled as much as I'm doing now and that's all down to Charlie. Oh here he comes.' Harry said happily. 'Charlie, do you know Luna Lovegood?'

'No I don't, it's nice to meet you Luna.' Charlie said kissing her cheek.

'Yes, nice to meet you too Charlie Potter, I like that, and you've made my friend very happy, so now you're my friend.' Luna said simply.

'Thanks Luna.' Charlie grinned, then put his arms back around Harry again and they both watched as she walked off to talk to other people. 'So that's Luna, the one that helped you with the dementors, how did she ever learn to conjure a patronus?' Charlie asked.

Harry laughed as he watched Luna dancing with herself. 'She's one of a kind, Luna is.

'Excuse me Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter, we need pictures.' a man said walking over to them with a camera.

'Oh okay.' Charlie said, then Harry and Charlie followed the photographer out of the marquee and he started taking pictures of them in different poses. 'I've got an idea, I'll be right back love.' Charlie kissed Harry and ran into the marquee and a few minutes later he walked back out holding Teddy and sat him on his and Harry's arms so he was in between them. The photographer snapped a photo, then Teddy changed his hair to match Harry's, so the photographer snapped another photo, then noticed the little boy changed his hair to match Charlie's, so he took another photo.

Andromeda walked over to them and took Teddy back into her arms. 'I think we might go, Teddy's getting tired.' she hugged both Harry and Charlie again, then kissed their cheeks.

'Thanks for coming Andromeda, night Teddy.' Harry kissed his cheek, then Charlie did as well. 'Well see you after the honeymoon Andromeda.' she smiled and nodded, then walked away.

The photographer took more photos of Harry and Charlie, then with some of their guest, including Kingsley and his partner Brian, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid and Grawp, but they had to sit, then Hermione and Ron and a heap of Charlie's friends from Romania, then Harry's friends from Hogwarts. The photographer had even got Arthur and Molly Weasley to stand for a photo with them and wanted one with the whole Weasley family.

'Mum, do you think you could talk Ginny into having just one family photo?' Charlie asked.

'I'll try Charlie, I'll be back in a moment.' Molly said as she walked off.

Why they were waiting, the photographer took photos of Harry and Charlie, with Bill and Fleur, then with George and Angelina. Then Charlie saw his parents walked back with Ginny and Percy. The photographer lined them all up and snapped a couple of shots, but he stopped and asked Ginny if she could smile for one photo.

'Not likely,' Charlie said softly but Ginny must have heard him so she gave a huge smile and he snapped the photo. When they had finished with the photo's Charlie and Harry went back into the marquee. They ate and drank for a while with their friends, danced with each other and friends as well.

'I think it's time for us to leave love. I want to get you into bed.' Charlie said.

'About time babe, I've been up all night.' Harry said quietly and Charlie laughed loudly.

'Could we have everyone's attention please,' Charlie called loudly. 'It's time for me and my husband to leave you all. Now remember, no one come near our place until we tell you.' everyone started laughing and went over to say goodbye to Harry and Charlie. 'Now, everyone stay and enjoy yourselves, well until Minerva kicks you all out that is.' Charlie and Harry laughed.

'Behave yourself Charlie Potter, Harry control that husband of yours.'

'Don't worry Minerva, I'll take him in hand.' Harry smirked and noticed Minerva blushing but everyone else laughed.

Then screams and cracks from spells could be heard and Harry pulled the wand and raced out of the marquee.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

At Harry and Charlie's reception, spells were flying everywhere as Harry turned and put a shield charm around the guest and students. He turned back and started firing spells at the death eaters that had got onto the grounds of Hogwarts. He had three stunned after a lot of back and forth spells from Harry and the aurors, then he saved a couple of aurors before another auror stunned the last two. Harry turned and removed the shield charm and he was panting heavily.

Charlie ran up to Harry and pulled him into his arms. 'Are you okay love?' Charlie asked panicked.

'I'm fine Charlie,' Harry said heavily, then he swayed and collapsed onto the ground.

'Harry,' Charlie yelled as knelt next to him. When he looked at his hand it was covered in blood. 'Get Poppy,' Charlie called as he put Harry's head on his lap. 'Come on love, wake up.'

'Charlie, let me at him.' Poppy said and she knelt down next to Harry and pulled his cloak and shirt aside and saw a large wound on his shoulder which was bleeding badly. She started waving her wand over Harry's wound and it closed then the bleeding stopped. She poured a potion into Harry's mouth, then waved her wand again. Harry started to come round, blinking a few times before his eyes opened.

'How do you feel Harry?' Poppy asked.

'I'm okay,' Harry said and looked up at Charlie, 'I'm fine love, really.' Harry sat himself up, but winced a little.

'Take it easy love. You had a nasty cut on your shoulder.'

'Is everyone safe?' Harry asked as he looked around at the crowd around him.

'Everyone's fine Harry, take it easy.' Kingsley said as he knelt down. 'But you got most of them and saved a couple of aurors lives in the process.'

'Have the aurors got them now Kingsley?' Harry asked.

'Yes Harry. They took them away.' Kingsley smiled at him. 'You're still saving lives Harry, but next time, let the aurors deal with them, it is their job you know.'

Harry grinned at Kingsley, then was trying to get up and Charlie helped him stand, but kept his arms around him as Hermione put her arms around him, but this time gently.

'I'm fine Hermione, really.' Harry hugged her back and saw Ron. 'I'm fine Ron. I didn't even know I got hit.'

'I'm taking you home Harry. Poppy, does he need anything else or just rest?'

'Here, I brought a couple of potions with me. One in the morning, one at night, but I would like to come and check on tomorrow.'

'Okay, I'll keep the floo open for you Poppy.' Charlie said, then looked at Harry and saw the look on his face. 'She's going to check you love, no arguments.'

'Alright, alright, thanks Poppy, I'll see you tomorrow. Take me home love.' Harry said and he was leaning heavily against Charlie.

'Take care of him Charlie.' Hermione said kissing Harry's cheek again and Ron grabbed his hand for a minute then let it go and put his arm around Hermione.

'I will Hermione. Don't worry.'

'Charlie, use my floo to get home.' Minerva said looking at the pair of them.

'Thanks Minerva.' Charlie said and he kept hold of Harry and led him up into the castle and up the stairs until they came to the headmistress' office.

'Harry, are you alright?' Albus asked from his portrait.

'I'm fine Professor, I got hit by some death eaters. Poppy fixed me up though.'

'I'm taking him home Dumbledore, he can talk to you another time. Come on Harry.' Charlie led him to the fireplace, they stepped in and vanished.

When Harry and Charlie left, most of the crowd decided to leave as well. Some were shaken up and some of the younger students were crying. Minerva got all the students back into the castle and up to their house with the help with the other professor. Kingsley spoke with the last couple of aurors and the Weasley family. Then the last of the guest, family and friends left the Hogwarts grounds.

Charlie and Harry stepped out of their fireplace and Charlie helped Harry up the stairs and sat him on the bed. He got Harry undressed and helped him into bed, then stripped off himself and put his arms around him.

'You scared the life out of me Harry, don't do that again.' Charlie said angrily then he kissed Harry.

'I'm fine love, really.' Harry said and he leaned up on his good arm and looked down at Charlie. 'But I still want to make love to you babe.'

'Harry, you need rest. You had a nasty cut on you and it was bleeding badly.' Charlie said looking up at Harry, so he leaned up on his elbow and made Harry lie down.

'I know, but the potion Poppy gave me worked. I feel alright now, please Charlie.' Harry begged. 'I've been waiting all week for you.'

'Alright, if you promise not to do anything, I'll do it all this time. When Poppy see's you tomorrow and she says you're alright, then you can, alright?' Charlie said seriously.

'I don't mind Charlie, as long as I get you. But I still want to do this.' Harry moved down Charlie's body and put his mouth over him.

Charlie and Harry made love very gently on their wedding night and Charlie made sure Harry never did too much. Then they cuddled up together and fell asleep.

Charlie woke the next morning and saw Harry asleep on his stomach. He gently kissed his back, then went to have a shower. He remembered that Poppy was coming over, so he got dressed and sat at the kitchen table. Kreacher brought him over his breakfast and ate why he waited. Not long after he finished, Poppy stepped out of the fire.

'How is he Charlie?' Poppy asked.

'He's fine Poppy, he's still asleep at the moment. Come on, I'll take you up there.' Charlie led the way upstairs and into his bedroom.

Poppy walked over and sat on the bed beside Harry. She waved her wand, then turned to Charlie. 'I need to see his shoulder. Do you think you could turn him over?'

'Sure Poppy.' Charlie said and got on the bed beside Harry and gently rolled him over.

'Hi love, what are you doing?' Harry said sleepily looking up at Charlie, then pulled him down and kissed him.

'Ah, Harry.' Poppy said quietly but with humour in her voice.

Harry and Charlie pulled apart. 'Sorry Poppy.' Harry said sheepishly, 'didn't know you were here.'

'It's fine Harry, but I wanted to check your shoulder.'

'Oh, okay, but it feels fine.' Harry said as he sat up, but tried to keep the sheet over his naked body, at least the bottom half and hoped Poppy didn't notice him. He saw Charlie smirk and knew he had noticed.

Poppy waved her wand over Harry's shoulder, then gently touched it and noticed Harry wince.

'Tender Harry?' she asked.

'A little.'

'Well, take you're potion, but I think you'll be fine in a couple of days Harry. But I would like to check you in a few days. Could you come to Hogwarts on Wednesday?'

'Alright Poppy and thanks,' Harry said smiling at her.

'I'll walk you down Poppy,' Charlie said, then turned to Harry. 'Don't move love, I'll be back in a moment.' Charlie said seriously to Harry and he left the room with Poppy. 'Is he alright Poppy?'

'He's fine Charlie. It's just a little tender. Don't let him use that arm for a couple of days, but apart from that, you're husband perfectly healthy.'

'Thanks Poppy and I'll make sure he's there on Wednesday. Just let Minerva knows so she can open her floo for us.'

'I will Charlie. See you then.' Poppy smiled and stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

Charlie ran back up the stairs and saw Harry sitting at the side of the bed. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'I need the bathroom Charlie and I'm fine really.' Harry said standing up. 'See, fine.' Harry saw the look on his husband's face. 'If you want to, you can come with me. But I'm okay really.'

'I'll wait here for you until you come out. Then make sure you're okay.' Charlie said and Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes Charlie heard the shower running and he stepped into the bathroom and watched Harry in the shower.

'You could join me if you wanted to Charlie.'

'Not this time love. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Do you usually run to danger like that Harry?'

'Usually Charlie, it's just a reflex. Spells start flying and I react. I'm sorry I worried you.' Harry said as he washed his body, then stepped out of the shower, dried himself and wrapped his arms around his husband.

'Please think next time Harry, I don't want to lose you.' Charlie said looking down at Harry.

'You won't Charlie. Remember, I've had to deal with death eaters for years now.'

'I know, but the aurors were there for that specific reason Harry. It's their job, not yours.'

'I know, I'm sorry but let me get dressed, I'm really hungry.' Harry and Charlie walked back into the bedroom and Harry got dressed. Charlie put his arm back around Harry and they walked down the stairs and sat down. Kreacher put Harry's breakfast in front of him and he started eating instantly and saw Charlie watching him. 'I'm fine Charlie, you don't need to worry.'

'But I am worried Harry, last night you scared me. Now I'm understanding what you've put up with most of your life.'

'I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm just glad everyone else was safe. I noticed the younger students were upset.'

'Yeah, they were. Minerva will take care of them Harry. But why did you put a shield charm up, I couldn't help you or get to you.'

'I wanted to keep everyone safe, especially you.' Harry said softly.

'I noticed you had the other wand Harry, not you're normal wand.'

'I just wanted to make sure I had enough power in case something happened. I knew what death eaters were left out there would come after me eventually, so I brought that one instead. Did you pick it up?'

'Yes Harry, I put it in my pocket. It's on the bedside.'

'Good, but our song was a hit love.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'Yeah it was. I told you it was a good idea and you did good Harry.'

'It was good, I loved singing to you. But could you believe Fawkes, Buckbeak, Firenze and the other centaurs, as well as the merpeople. I was blown away by that. I never thought I'd see Fawkes again.'

'It was amazing Harry, so that's Fawkes, where your wands core came from?'

'Yeah, that was him. You know he saved my life in the chamber right?'

'I heard about it.'

'Dumbledore told me I must have shown real loyalty to him, it was the only way Fawkes would have come to me. I remember telling Riddle that Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world. He didn't like that, he thought he was.'

'How did you get the sword though Harry, to kill the basilisk?'

'Fawkes dropped the sorting hat. Riddle thought it was funny, that Dumbledore would send me a song bird and old hat. But the sword appeared in the hat. So I took it out and fought the basilisk. That was after Fawkes blinded it.'

'And Ginny was down there?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah she was, unconscious. The memory of Riddle was getting stronger and Ginny was getting weaker. After I killed the basilisk, I went back to Ginny, then I took a fang that had stabbed my arm and I stabbed the diary and Riddle disappeared and Ginny woke up. Then Fawkes dropped his tears in my arm where the basilisk fang pierced me.' Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed Charlie the old scar.

'You have scars all over you Harry, now another one to go with them. Is this the one that you got in the cemetery?' Charlie asked running his finger along the long scar.'

'Yeah, that's the one.'

'You must have been scared Harry, you were what, only fourteen?'

'Yeah and I was scared, plus the pain in my scar on my forehead was killing me. Whenever I got near Voldemort it used to sear with pain. It hasn't hurt now since the battle.' Harry saw Charlie still looking at his arm. 'It's fine Charlie, that's all in the past.'

'Yeah, it is, but the one last night wasn't. When are you going to stop this sort of thing Harry?'

'When there are no more death eaters love. They will come after me, or you until their all caught. Look, I know I scared you and I'm sorry, but can we just forget about it, please. It's our honeymoon, I just want to enjoy our married life together.'

'Alright, but can you promise me you'll think next time.'

'All I can do is try Charlie, like I said it's a reflex. I hear or see spells and start running towards it. But if I can help it, I will let the aurors or whoever take care of them next time.'

'I noticed you didn't promise Harry.' Charlie said scowling.

'Because I don't want to break a promise to you love, I can't promise when I don't know what I'll do if something happens again. It's been my life for so long now Charlie, can't you understand that.'

'Yes I can, I just don't want to lose you or for you to go through all the bad things again.'

'You won't lose me Charlie, yes I got hit. But it was just my shoulder.'

'Well, you need your potion, I'll get it and be back.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, then ran up the stairs. He grabbed the potion and ran back down. 'Here.' Charlie handed it to Harry and waited till he drank it.'

Harry shuddered, 'That's taste bloody terrible and I thought skele-grow tasted bad.'

'Why did you need skele-grow Harry?' Charlie asked surprised.

'Well, in my second year. I was chasing the snitch, but there was this rogue bludger that just kept coming after me. Fred and George were doing everything they could to keep it away. They'd belt it but it just kept coming back. Finally it broke my arm, I still caught the snitch though. Then bloody Lockhart tried to mend it and removed all my bones instead, idiot.' Harry said scowling.

'Who charmed the bludger to go after you?'

'Dobby, he was trying to scare me so I would leave Hogwarts. See he'd already given me a warning and was trying to protect me because he knew the Lucius Malfoy was going to make sure the chamber of secrets got opened. Dobby used to be their house elf, until I set him free. I miss that little guy.' Harry said sadly.

'Bill showed me his grave and told me how you dug it without using magic. I knelt down at it why I was there. I saw what you carved in the headstone, that was nice Harry.'

'Yeah, he saved all our lives that day.'

'What happened?'

'Why don't we use the pensieve and you can see for yourself.'

'Alright, I'd like that love.' Charlie and Harry got up and went into the library. Harry removed the memory and they both stepped into it. Charlie watched as Harry and Ron were taken down to the cellar and they could hear Hermione screaming. He saw how Harry pulled out a piece of mirror and said help us into it, then Dobby appeared. Harry told him to take Mr. Ollivander, Dean, Luna and Griphook to Bill's after Ron told him about shell cottage. Then Harry and Ron struggled with Pettigrew and how Pettigrew's own hand strangled him, then went upstairs and saved Hermione. Dobby came back and apparated them away, but the knife was heading towards them as they disappeared. Then they arrived at Bills and Harry saw the knife sticking out of Dobby's chest. Charlie could feel himself choking up as he saw how upset Harry was as he pulled the knife from the elf's little body. Then Luna closed Dobby's eyes. He watched as Harry dug the grave, then Dean and Ron helped. Harry placed Dobby in the grave, they covered him after putting some of their clothes on him. Then Luna said a few words and so did the others. Harry was in tears looking down at the grave, then he got the stone and carved the words on it. Here lies Dobby a free elf. The memory finished, Harry took Charlie's hand and they came out of the pensieve.

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight. 'It's fine Charlie.'

'You looked terrible Harry, you all did.' Charlie said and they kept their arms around each other as they went back into the living room and saw an owl sitting there.

Harry walked over and took the scroll of parchment from its leg and it flew off. 'Well, we were living in the tent just before we got caught by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor.' Harry unrolled the parchment. 'It's from Hermione, she wants to know if I'm alright.' Harry smiled.

'So, when I heard Hermione screaming, what was happening to her?' Charlie asked.

'Bellatrix was torturing her and as you saw Ron, he was going crazy trying to find a way out. I should write back to Hermione.' Harry got some parchment and a quill and wrote a note to Hermione telling her he was fine and that he would be at Hogwarts on Wednesday because Poppy wanted to check him. 'Gypsie,' Harry called their owl and it flew down to Harry and he attached the letter to its leg, 'take that to Hermione granger at Hogwarts,' Harry said and watched as it flew off. Then he looked back at Charlie. 'I said you'd hear a lot of things that weren't very nice Charlie. That's just one that you've seen.' Harry sat on the couch and Charlie sat with him, pulling him into his arms and against him.

'I know you did Harry, but to see it. How did you keep your nerve when you had to help Hermione?'

'I don't really know. When something like that happens, I just go do what I have to do and I don't really think of the danger.'

'See, this is what I'm talking about. You don't think of the danger you put yourself in. You need to stop that now Harry. Hermione told me how much you missed me when I wasn't here. So imagine how I would feel if something happened to you.'

'I know and I'm sorry. All I can do is try, I'm just glad everyone else was safe. Did you see your parents after I got hit?'

'No, I was too worried about you love. Why?'

'When I came too, they were looking down at me. They gave me a smile, a real smile Charlie. So maybe they might come around eventually.'

'I hope they do Harry. When I was dancing with mum, she did say it was a nice ceremony and that she could see how happy I was, so yeah, maybe.' just then another owl flew in. 'We might get a few of those today Harry.' Charlie said and took the scroll from the owl's leg but it just sat there, 'Looks like it wants an answer.

Harry and Charlie read the letter. 'Kingsley, he wants to quickly come over to see how I am. Should we let him love, we told everyone not to visit for a while.' Harry asked.

'Yes, we better, he just wants to make sure you're okay Harry.' Charlie said and Harry nodded. Charlie summoned a quill and some parchment and wrote a small note to Kingsley saying he could visit and the floo was opened. He re-attached it to the owl's leg and watched as it flew away.

'So husband of mine, what do you want to do today, apart from go back to bed.' Harry said smiling.

'Well, Poppy said as long as you don't use that arm for a while, we could really do anything. But let's wait for Kingsley before we head back to bed. How about we go down to the lake for a while? The weathers started to turn, won't be able to soon.' Charlie suggested.

'Good idea,' Harry and Charlie got up and walked to the back of the house. 'Kreacher, if the Minister turns up, tell him where down at the lake.'

'Of course Master Harry, and Kreacher enjoyed my master's wedding.' the elf bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher.' Charlie smiled and they both walked outside and down the path to the lake. Charlie sat on the sun bed and Harry sat between his leg, leaning against him and Charlie wrapped his arms around him. 'This is nice Harry, I'm glad we've got some time until I have to go back to work.'

'Yeah, it is nice and it great that we've got time to ourselves. One thing I wanted to mention to you Charlie, I wasn't sure if you noticed last night.'

'What's that love?'

'Ginny, I saw her once talking to Draco Malfoy. She was flirting with him. I think she was doing that for my benefit as she knows we always hated each other, plus I almost killed him. You don't think she'll get into a relationship with him just because of us, do you?'

'Yes, I think she probably will Harry. But she's an adult now Harry, she has to learn from her own mistakes. But hopefully it might make her start realising to get out and start seeing someone else, especially since we are married now. I saw the look on her face when Kingsley introduced us as Harry and Charlie Potter.'

'Yeah, Hermione told me she was really angry about that. You're still sure about taking my name, aren't you babe?'

'Very sure love, so don't let Ginny or anyone else make you worry about that.' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry's neck.

'You two look comfy.' Kingsley's voice said from behind them as he made his way down with his partner.

'Hi Kingsley, Brian, how are you both?' Harry said smiling at them but not moving.

'We're good Harry, but it's you we want to make sure is alright.' Kingsley said as they both sat down.

'I'm fine Kingsley, it's just a little tender. Poppy checked it this morning. You know, I didn't even realise I got hit.'

'I know it scared the life out of me, especially when I saw all the blood.' Charlie grimaced.

'I want to thank you for that Harry. I was one of the aurors you saved last night.' Brian said smiling at him.

'Oh, you're welcome. I didn't know you were an auror Brian, is that where you two met?'

'Yes, Brian and I became friends before we got together.'

'So, you've been seeing each other for a while then?' Charlie grinned.

'And living together for more than two years now.'

'Yes and it wasn't until you both put that announcement in the prophet, saying how you were both gay and getting married, before we realised that people might just starting to come around to accepting gay relationships.' Brian smiled.

'So you're both full out now, everyone knows, especially since they saw you dancing with Harry Kingsley.' Charlie smirked.

'Yep, it was in the Daily Prophet this morning. It was a nice piece that was written about it.'

'As long as it was nice Kingsley, or we might have to go and speak with our employees.' Harry said smirking.

'You're employees,' Brian asked looking puzzled.

'Yeah, we own the prophet. I only found out a while ago. My godfather left me everything and when we were going through what we owned, we found out about the prophet. You didn't read that, that was announced the same day about us getting married?'

'No, I only read about your marriage. Maybe that's why the prophet seems to have finally started writing the truth and there's been nothing from Rita Skeeter.'

'Well, we sacked her. After everything she wrote about me over the years, I really looked forward to doing that.'

'I know you would have Harry. Another reason why I wanted to see you was to give you this.' Kingsley pulled a wand from his robes and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the wand, staring at it for the longest time.

'Are you alright love?' Charlie asked looking worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine babe. So Voldemort did have this on him the night he died.' Harry said still looking at the wand. 'Did the department of mysteries study it at all?' Harry asked looking at Kingsley.

'They did a few things. One was what you mentioned, Priori Incantatum. Luckily they didn't need you're wand, they had spell they were able to use and they found out there were a lot of deaths from Voldemort. Some we never heard of, just like you said. So they took all the information and gave it to the magical law enforcement squad and there going to try and find the bodies so their families can bury them.'

'Have the families been told Kingsley?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, they were told straight away. Most knew that their family members were dead anyway, just didn't know how or where they were.'

'At least now they can put it behind them as it was so long ago, during the first war.' Brian said.

'One thing Harry, they did see your parents deaths. If you want to know what happened?'

'It's fine, Kingsley. I already know what happened,' Harry said sadly.

'How do you know what happened love?' Charlie asked.

'The dementors, when they were stationed at Hogwarts. Whenever they got near me, I could hear things. First was my mother's screams, then I heard everything. Mum pleading with Voldemort not to hurt me and my dad was trying to protect mum and me. Even Voldemort telling my mother to move away from me, that she didn't have to die, but mum wouldn't move. I heard it all Charlie.' Harry said sighing heavily.

'So that's why you used to pass out when the dementors got close to you.' Kingsley said looking shocked.

'Yeah that's the reason Kingsley, until Remus taught me to conjure my patronus. That was how I was able to fight them off from attacking Sirius down at the lake in the forbidden forest.'

'You were only thirteen, weren't you Harry?' Charlie asked, holding Harry tighter.

'Yep and when I found out Sirius was my godfather and never betrayed my parents, that it was Pettigrew.'

'You were able to conjure a patronus at thirteen?' Brian asked looking surprised, then he looked at Kingsley.

'Yeah, like I said, whenever they got near me, I'd pass out. I fell from my broom during a quidditch game. Over a hundred feet I fell, so I was told anyone. Dumbledore slowed me enough so I didn't hit the ground to hard. The dementors turned up at the game, that's when Remus decided to teach it to me. It was the only time I never caught the snitch.' Harry grinned, 'They ruined my record.'

'Harry, it's not funny.' Charlie said but he couldn't help laughing.

'Well, after seeing what you did last night and just hearing that. Makes what I want to ask you, the right thing.' Brian said.

'What's that Brian?' Harry looked at him.

'I want you to join the aurors Harry.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'Excuse me,' Harry said looking stunned.

'I want you to join the aurors. You saved us last night Harry and caught three of the death eaters. We could use someone with your talent.'

'But I never finished Hogwarts, never got my N.E.W.T.s so how could you want me?'

'I don't care about N.E.W.T.s Harry, I care about talent.' Brian said seriously.

'See Brian took over as head auror when I was named minister and he's taken people that only did a few years at Hogwarts, but they had talent.' Kingsley smiled at his partner.

'I really don't know what to say. After Voldemort, after the battle, I didn't want anything to do with fighting dark wizards again.'

'But look what you did last night love. The moment spells were heard, you ran straight to it. I think that you are meant to be an auror. Even if I will worry about you if you do.'

'I don't know babe. I've had to deal with all that for so long, I don't know if I want to do it again.'

'Just think about it Harry, you're a talented wizard and we need aurors and the more powerful the better. You were just so fast last night Harry. You were engaged with five death eaters before I even reacted, before all us aurors reacted.'

'Well, it's a month before you go back to work Charlie, maybe if I took the month and think about it…' Harry said leaving the sentence hanging.

'That's fine Harry, take as much time as you want.' Brian said smiling at him.

'One thing I want to ask about if I join. My friend Ron Weasley, he wants to be an auror as well. He's at Hogwarts now. What do you think he's chance would be, because I know if he was going to join, that might make me seriously consider this.'

'Was he the one that was with you all last year and helped in the battle?'

'Yeah, that's him, and he's Charlie's brother as well. But he's a good strategist and his able to keep calm when it's needed. I couldn't have made it through last year without Ron and Hermione.'

'Well, I like the fact he fought in the battle and never ran away like some did. Plus what you just said, keeping calm in dangerous situations is definitely needed. So if he wants to, I don't see a problem. We've lost a lot of aurors and we need more.'

'Yeah, I knew two aurors that died.' Harry said sadly.

'Mad-Eye and Tonks,' Charlie said looking at Brian, then back at Harry. 'Harry just told me he got Mad-Eye's eye and buried it. He found it stuck to Umbridge's office door when she was at the ministry.'

'I heard that you three got into the ministry, one of the worst places for death eaters and you were undesirable number one.' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, we planned it for a month. We needed to get something from Umbridge. I wish I could have found out what happened to Mad-Eye's body. He died the night he came to get my from my aunt and uncles place.'

'It's not your fault Harry. That was Mad-Eye's plan, it was Mundungus and Voldemorts fault why he died.'

'Yeah, I know love, I still feel guilty though. He forced me to go through with the plan because I was underage. Seven Harry potters, anyone could have been killed that night, anyone that was me. George lost his ear, even though Snape never meant to do that. He was aiming at a death eater and accidentally hit George.'

'How do you know that Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Oh, the memory that Snape gave me. I said you to see it, I'll have to get that back off Minerva. You saw it Kingsley.' Harry said looking at Kingsley.

'Yeah I did. Snape and Dumbledore were talking about how George got hit that night. He never meant it Charlie, he was trying to help Remus and George.'

'He used his sectumsempra spell, that's the one I used on Draco Malfoy and almost killed him.' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'Kingsley, have you told Brian what Harry can do?' Charlie grinned and saw the puzzled look on Brian's face.

'Charlie,' Harry said smiling.

'No, I haven't. How about it Harry, give Brian a little demonstration?' Kingsley grinned.

'I could do what I did to Charlie, but this time, do it to you Kingsley.' Harry smirked.

'I don't think so Harry, can't you do something else?'

'Hey, if it's impressive, I'll let you do it to me.' Brian said.

Kingsley looked from Brian to Charlie and Harry, they were both grinning. 'You wouldn't Harry?'

'He said it Kingsley and it's not like it'll hurt him, maybe surprise him is all.' Harry grinned again.

'Brian, if you're sure, but it's not what Harry is going to do to you, it's how he's going to do it.' Kingsley explained.

'No problem, I'm ready.' Brian said and looked at Harry. Harry concentrated and in a few seconds Brian was lifted into the air by his ankle. 'Woah, he never pulled a wand, Kingsley he did this wandless.' Brian said looking down at them. 'Ah, you can let me down now Harry.' Harry concentrated and lowered Brian to the ground and he turned from Harry to Kingsley, then back to Harry. 'Wandless magic, how much wandless magic can you do Harry?'

'Well, the levicorpus like you just felt. I've done summoning and banishing charms. Floated things wandless, that's all I've really tried. I do everything non-verbally now.'

'So you don't even have to speak the spell. Do you realised that even some aurors still have to speak some spells.' Brian thought for a moment. 'One spell that I think I know that everyone has to do with a wand, it can be done non-verbally, if you could try that one?'

'I'll try anything, I don't know if I will be able to though.' Harry said.

'First, have you got a wand on you right now? See I've heard that some people can do some things wandless, but they need their wand on their person.'

'No, I left it back at the house and this one is sitting beside me, not on me.' Harry pointed to Voldemorts wand, 'so you just saw, or should I say felt one. What's the one you want me to try?' Harry asked sitting up.

'A patronus,' Brian said simply.

'That's a difficult spell at the best of times.' Harry said looking stunned, then looked at Charlie and felt the happiness he would need. 'Alright, I'll give it a go.' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard, then opened his eyes and prongs leapt in front of everyone, bounded around then disappeared.

'That is amazing Harry. Now please say you'll join the aurors. Someone like you as auror, the criminals you went after wouldn't expect wandless magic.'

'No they wouldn't.' Kingsley said still looking stunned.

'Let me think about it. Since I'm not going anywhere why Charlie and me are on our honeymoon, at least for the next month, it will give me the time I need.'

'Take as much time as you want Harry.' Brian said smiling hugely.

'Alright, I'll think about it seriously and talk it over with Charlie as well. Now, why don't you two leave us alone, we are on our honeymoon remember?' Harry grinned at them.

'We get you're point Harry.' Kingsley laughed and the four men stood up. Kingsley hugged both Charlie and Harry, Brian shook their hands and they left the newlyweds to themselves.

Charlie sat back down and Harry sat back with him, Charlie instantly put his arms back around Harry.

'So, what do you think Harry?'

'I really don't know Charlie. I know what happened last night and I did just react. As an auror, I can't do that. There are others you have to think about as well.'

'But you already think of others Harry. Look what you did last night. You protected the guest first before you started fighting. If you really want my opinion, I'll tell you what I seriously think.'

'Of course I do, your opinion is important to me.' Harry said turning slightly so he could look back at Charlie.

'I think you should do it Harry. You were meant to be an auror, I can see it and you'll make a good one. I know I'll worry about you, especially if you have to go on dangerous missions, but it's what you are meant to do.'

'Well, I have a month to seriously consider it. I might talk to Ron on Wednesday, see if he still wants to become an auror.'

'Good idea, now enough talk Harry. It's our honeymoon, let's just relax and enjoy our time together.'

'If you feel like that then,' Harry said standing up and pulling Charlie to his feet then he concentrated and turned the small sun bed into a double sun bed. Then Harry stripped off and saw Charlie smirk and took his clothes off as well. They both lay down, and instantly touched each other why they snogged fiercely. They stayed out there making love for a couple of hours before dressing and walking back to the house, with their arms around each other.

The moment they stepped inside, they saw an owl sitting on the back of the dining chair.

'Wonder who this is from and if someone wants to come here and see us, then the answer is no. We're on our honeymoon.' Harry said sitting down as Charlie took the scroll from the owl, but it didn't fly off.

'Looks like someone wants an answer.' Charlie said as he sat down with Harry. He unrolled the scroll. 'It's from dad, they want to know if we can come to dinner one night soon.' Charlie said surprised.

'What us, as in both of us?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, dad said us. So what do you think, their waiting for an answer?'

'Well, they did smile at me last night and you're mum danced with you as well as stood and had some photos taken.'

'Yeah, they did. But if we go, it might be a little awkward. Will you be alright with that love?'

'I'll be fine babe, let them know we'll come for dinner. It might be just what they need to start to really accept us love.'

'Alright, but if they start in on you or us, then we leave, okay?' Charlie said seriously.

'If that's what you want love.' Harry grinned at him, 'but I doubt they will.'

'Okay.' Charlie replied to the letter, tied it back to the owl's leg and watched as it flew off. Then put his arms back around Harry. 'I wonder who's owl that was? Mum and dad don't own one anymore since Errol finally collapsed the last time.'

'What, he died?' Harry asked surprised.

'No, they just realised that he couldn't do it anymore, so they put him in the tree out the back and he's comes into the house occasionally, but mainly stays in the tree. Dad put a large perch on a branch so he could lay down a lot.' Charlie laughed.

'Well, if you're parents are starting to come around to us being together. Then how about we get them an owl for Christmas?'

'That's a nice idea Harry. Let's see how they are at dinner first.'

'Okay love.' Harry said smiling but stayed cuddled up. 'When we go to see Poppy on Wednesday, I might ask Minerva if I can have that memory. Seeing my parents when they were young was great.'

'You saw you're parents Harry?' Charlie asked surprised.

'Yeah, sorry, that's one of the things about the whole memory. See Snape was in love with my mother from the time they were young, before Hogwarts. You see my mother as a child, then her first day at Hogwarts. Dad and Sirius as well, then it goes on through the years.'

'I wish you had memories of when they were married and had you Harry.'

'Yeah, so do I. Sirius would have given me some, but there was so much going on. Remus would have as well, but again, so much going on. Now I don't know anyone that had memories of them at that time. They were in hiding just after I was born.'

'What about Minerva. She was a member of the order of the phoenix, so were you're parents. Maybe she's got some you can see.'

'I could ask her, I suppose. I know Dumbledore would have, but it's too late now for him to give me any memories. I should talk to Minerva about all the memories Dumbledore had on Riddle. They shouldn't get seen by just anyone.'

'You can tell me about them sometime. But do you realise you still have that wand on you Harry?'

'Oh, no I forgot all about it.' Harry pulled the wand from his sleeve. 'I might just leave it in the library at the back of the cabinet. I don't ever want to use it, I just don't want anyone else to either.'

'You could still destroy it Harry.' Charlie said but knew Harry didn't want to and he knew the reason why.

'I know I could.' Harry said staring at the wand.

'You're thinking about having it connect with your wand again, aren't you? So you can see your parents, speak with them.'

'You know me well love. Do you think it's wrong to do that?'

'Well, why don't you do what you've done for years? Speak with Dumbledore about it, see what he has to say.'

'Now, that's a good idea Charlie, I might and see what he thinks. I just would like to see them or even some memories of them.'

'I know you would love. I did want to ask you about something to do with your parents Harry.'

'Anything, you know that.'

'Yeah I do. When you were telling Kingsley about what Voldemort used as horcruxes. You mentioned that he was going to make seven. You're death,' Charlie shuddered at the thought and Harry put his hand to his face. 'It's just thinking about you dying, let's forget that. You're death would have made the seventh horcrux and he must have had something there with him to turn into a horcrux on that night, right?'

'Right, but I have no idea what it was. I was only nearly a year old, sixteen months actually.'

'I know, but there is one way you could find out since the house is destroyed. I don't think it would be safe to go in there. But it might be hard on you if you wanted to do it.'

'Do what love, what are you talking about?' Harry asked puzzled.

'Memories, you're memory from when you were a baby. It's in your head Harry, even if you don't remember it. Everything from the time you were born is there.'

'I never thought about that Charlie. I only think of adult type memories. Do you think it's really possible? That I could see my parents from my point of view as a baby.'

'I think is possible Harry, but you could also find out what Voldemort was going to use as a horcrux. But Harry, you would see your mother die. Do you think you could handle that?'

'Well, I've heard it, but seeing, I don't know. How would I get a specific memory when I don't remember it? Like maybe from the day I was born. Or even a month later.'

'Just try thinking of that. The day you were born or when you were a few weeks old or a few months old.' Charlie said looking at Harry and saw him thinking. 'Do you want to try Harry?'

'Well, if it works, I would like to see how my parents where when I was born, I might even see Sirius.' Harry sat there staring into space, thinking.

'Just think about it. There's no hurry love.' Charlie put his arms back around Harry.

'I think I will Charlie, I'd like to see it.' Harry turned and looking at his husband. 'You are going to come in with me, aren't you?'

'If you want me to love.'

'Of course I do babe. You're my husband, we do everything together. Let's go.' Harry stood and pulled Charlie up and they walked into the library and over to the pensieve. 'I might need a wand to get the memory.'

'You probably would Harry.' Charlie said and saw Harry concentrate and his wand flew into his hand.

Harry closed his eyes, thinking about the day he was born. Then after a few minutes he put the wand to his temple and a silver stream of memory came away and Harry lowered it into the pensieve. Then he just stood there staring down at it. Charlie put his arms around him, holding him tight. They stayed that way for a long while, until Harry turned to Charlie.

'I'm nervous love.' Harry said and Charlie could hear it in his voice.

'I'll be with you if you still want to go in.'

'Yeah, I do.' Harry took a deep breath and they two of the went into the pensieve and into Harry's memory from when he was born.

They both saw Lily lying in a hospital bed at St Mungo's and James sitting on the bed beside her and was holding baby Harry and he had tears falling down his face. "It's our Harry, Lil." James said as he looked from his son to his wife and she smiled at him. They never spoke again, both just looked at baby Harry in his father's arms, then Sirius walked into the room. "Where is my godson," Sirius said happily, then James placed Harry into Sirius' arms. "He's beautiful Lily,' Sirius said as he looked down at the baby in his arms. They could see tears in eyes, he stayed there holding Harry for a long time, then placed baby Harry into his mother's arms. Charlie looked at Harry and saw tears falling down his face, then looked back at the memory. Then it slowly went dark. They both stepped back out of the memory and into the library. Charlie pulled Harry into his arms.

'I saw them Charlie, they looked so happy.' Harry said feeling very emotional.

'Yes, they did. Do you want to try one from when you're a little older?'

'Yeah, I do. Maybe six months old, I'll just get this one out.' Harry grabbed a vial, pulled the memory out of the pensieve, and placed it in the vial. He wrote on the outside of it and put it in the cabinet.' Harry closed his eyes then put his wand to his temple again, and pulled another silver stream of memory from his temple and placed it in the pensieve. He took Charlie's hand and they entered the memory.

They saw Lily and James sitting on the floor with baby Harry lying down in front of them. Both picking up toys and handing them to him. "He's started to really look like you James." Lily said to her husband. "Look at his hair, no matter how much I brush it, it just won't lie flat." Lily said and laughed as James patted Harry's hair, then shrugged. "Hopefully, when he's older, it might sweetheart." Then Harry and Charlie saw a cat walk up to baby Harry and rubbed against him and they heard baby Harry laugh as he grabbed the cat. "Hedwig, not the baby," Lily said. Harry looked around at Charlie with surprise on his face, then back at the memory. They saw James move the cat away from baby Harry, then it went dark, then back again, then dark, then back again, until it finally stayed dark. Harry and Charlie left the memory again and stood in the library.

'The cat was called Hedwig, can you believe that Charlie.'

'Where did you find the name love?' Charlie asked.

'In Hogwarts: a history. When I was eleven, I was looking through my new books and I saw the name so that's when I named Hedwig. Do you think that's where my parents got the name from babe?'

'It's possible Harry, but you were so cute love. And you're mother was right, you hair never lies flat.' Charlie patted Harry's hair and they both laughed. 'You did look like you're father, even then Harry.'

'I know, I could see it love.' Harry said and sat down on the couch. 'They looked so happy, didn't they Charlie.'

'Yes, they did.' Charlie said sitting down next to Harry. 'Do you think you could look at the one from the day you're parents died Harry. Find out what Voldemort was going to use?'

'Yeah, I think I could love. I know what happened and I've heard it. But kept you're arms around me though.'

'You know I will love.' they both stood up and Harry retrieved the memory and placed it in another vial, labelled it and put it in the cabinet. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated. Charlie saw Harry shudder, but he put the wand to his temple and pulled another silver stream of memory and placed it in the pensieve. Then Harry stared down into it. Charlie put his arms around him, holding him tight. 'If it's too much for you love, leave it.'

'No, I want to Charlie.' Harry took a deep breath, then blew it out. Then they both went into the pensieve.

They saw James and Lily watching baby Harry walking around the room, holding onto the furniture. His hair was still sticking up everywhere. "It won't be long now James, Harry is really getting around now." Lily said smiling at baby Harry as he walked back along the couch and held onto his father's legs. "Dada,' baby Harry said, putting his arms out for his father and James picked baby Harry up and he lay his head on his father's shoulder. "I think it's time for this little one to go to bed," Lily said and James gave baby Harry to Lily and she stood up and started walking up the stairs. "Lily run, it's him." James yelled and Lily ran into the bedroom holding Harry tight against her. She used her wand and pushed furniture up against the door, but she never stopped holding Harry. They heard James yell, lily started crying as she held baby Harry tight against her. Then the furniture started moving away from the door. Charlie looked at Harry and saw he was looking down but kept looking back up. They watched as Voldemort stepped into the room. They could see he was holding something in his hand, but couldn't tell what it was. "Move away you silly girl." Voldemorts voice was cold and evil. "No, not Harry, not Harry, kill me instead, not Harry, please. I'll do anything.' Lily said crying clutching baby Harry to her, still trying to shield him. "Move away." Voldemort said again but Lily still didn't move. She placed Harry in the cot and stepped in front of it. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Lily then they saw a blast of green light hit her and she fell to the ground, dead. Voldemort stepped closer to the baby in the cot and looked at him. Baby Harry stared at the man in front of him, then started crying. Voldemort pointed his wand at baby Harry and spoke the spell, then there was a blast. The house shook violently and baby Harry screamed in pain, then he looked down at the thing on the floor as it slithered away, but he kept crying. Harry and Charlie stared at what was left of Voldemort and saw what he'd been holding. Baby Harry cried for a long time, but he sat down in the cot. "Mumma, mumma." Baby Harry cried looking through the cot at his mother lying on the floor with parts of the roof and walls all around her and on top of her. Baby Harry lay down but kept crying, then the memory went dark. Charlie held Harry tight against him and left the memory and pulled Harry onto the couch, holding him why Harry cried.

'Shhh, Harry, it's all over now.' Charlie said and he could feel himself get choked up. He kept holding Harry for over an hour until Harry started to calm down.

Harry sniffed a few time, then wiped his face on his sleeve, then looked up at Charlie. 'Did…did you see what he was holding Charlie?' Harry asked in a husky voice.

'Yeah, I saw it Harry, I never knew it existed, I remember you saying that the only thing that belonged to Gryffindor was the sword.'

'That's what Dumbledore thought. No one knew if anything else of his was around anymore. I wonder where he found it?'

'You could ask Dumbledore about that on Wednesday Harry, he might have heard of it.' Charlie said touching Harry's face.

'I might love. I knew my mother wouldn't move from protecting me, but when she realised Voldemort wasn't going to give up. She was defiant, wasn't she? She just stood there in front of me, shielding me as long as possible.'

'Yeah, she did Harry. I can see where you get it from. I've seen the same look on your face Harry.'

'When love?'

'The night you killed Voldemort, you were facing each other in the great hall. Voldemort was going on about how Snape desired you're mother. I saw the same look on your face as you're mother had.' Charlie smiled at Harry. 'And you do have her eyes Harry.'

'I know, everyone tells me that. Sirius told me that when I helped him escape.'

'But seeing James, it was like looking at you Harry, well almost, except you're black hair. You look so much like he did back then.'

'Yeah, I noticed. I could use a drink love.' Harry said standing up, Charlie stood and took Harry's hand and they walked out and noticed the owl. 'You see to the owl, I'll pour us a drink.' Harry said and he walked over to the cabinet and poured two drinks, but downed one, before pouring another and walked back to the couch and sat down, handing Charlie one. 'Who's it from love?' Harry said as he sipped his drink.

'Dad again, he wants to know if Friday would be good for dinner.'

'Well any day would be good as we're really not doing anything.' Harry said and his voice was still husky as he kept sipping his drink.

'Okay, I'll send it straight back.' Charlie wrote on the note, reattached it to the owl and it flew off. Then put his arm back around Harry but kept watching him. 'Are you okay love, I know that was hard?'

'Yeah, it was hard, but I'm okay love. I'm lucky to be alive though, that roof just missed me.'

'I noticed Harry,' Charlie said as he shuddered, 'so that's still down in the house?'

'Yeah, it is. Hagrid said he got me out of the house not long after. But it would have been hard for him to see it. Some of the roof fell on it. You know, if we used some charms, we might be able to get in there and get it out. It is an historic artefact.'

'Would you want to do that Harry, could you walked in there, where you're parents died?'

'Right now, I don't know. Maybe later I might, I'll think about it love. You know what did occur to me though?'

'What's that love?'

'How did they get my parents bodies out of there? You saw the house Charlie, it's a wreck.'

'Maybe you could ask Dumbledore about that as well. First about connecting your wand to Voldemorts again, then about your parents.'

'Yeah and about my magic, now the horcrux is gone.'

'I forgot about that one.' Charlie smiled, then saw Harry down the rest of his drink. 'Are you sure you're alright Harry?'

'I'm fine Charlie, it was hard to watch, but I'm glad I did. I saw another part of my parents and saw how I was as a baby and how much they loved me. My life at the Dursleys was terrible. I remember bits from when I was a kid. Most of what I remember was from about eight I think.'

'What did they do to you love?' Charlie asked.

'Well, apart from the beatings and starvation. I had to cook and clean everything, pretty much do everything.'

'They beat you love, they beat a kid?' Charlie asked looking shocked.

'Yeah they did love. I ended up in hospital a few times with broken bones. I remember uncle Vernon twist my arm behind my back until it broke, because a cup exploded and he blamed me even though I wasn't holding it. He knew I was a wizard see, so when things like that happened, he always hit me or something, never my face though, so the bruises or cuts never showed, he didn't want anyone to know.'

'How old were you Harry?'

'With the arm, I was around eight, nine I think. The next time he broke my leg, I was ten then.'

'That's why you were such a skinny kid when I first saw you. I remember mum piling your plate with food.'

'Yeah, sometimes I'd get next to nothing to eat. One time I remember, they gave me a slice of bread and a piece of cheese, Ron told you're mother when him, Fred and George rescued me from there in my second year of Hogwarts. She was yelling at them for taking your dad's flying car. So Ron said but they were starving him mum. That's when your mum dished me up forth helping of breakfast.'

'Merlin Harry, how did you go through all that and still end up such a loving and caring person. I think most would have ended up hard and cold having to go through something like that.'

'I really don't know Charlie and I'm glad you think I'm loving and caring. Because I do love and care about you. So let's just forget about all that for now, I want you Charlie, I need you to love me.' Harry said looking up at Charlie.

Charlie stood up and took Harry's hand and led him upstairs and into their bedroom. They took their clothes off and got into bed. Charlie and Harry stayed in there most of the day making love. Charlie kept it gentle every time and when they finished, they stayed cuddled up in bed until dinner time.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

On Wednesday, in the late morning, Harry and Charlie flooed straight into Minerva McGonagall's office.

'Hello Harry, Charlie.' Minerva said standing up and hugging both of them, but Harry's hug was longer. 'How are you Harry?'

'I'm fine Minerva. Charlie's been taking good care of me.' Harry smiled at his husband, then back at Minerva.

'Well, Poppy's waiting for you.' Minerva said smiling.

'When I've finished seeing her Minerva, I need to speak with Dumbledore about a few things. Would that be alright and I promised Hermione I would see her. She was worried about me.'

'If you want to hang around until lunch, you can see her then Harry.'

'I'd like that Minerva. I'll go see Poppy now, then speak with Dumbledore.' Harry hugged Minerva and then left the office with Charlie. They walked along the corridors until they came to the hospital wing. They stepped in and saw Poppy near one of the beds. 'Poppy.' Harry called quietly.

'Good, you remembered Harry. Come over here, I want to check your shoulder.'

Harry and Charlie walked towards her and she pointed to a bed, with a serious look on her face.

Harry nodded and sat on the bed. 'Open your shirt please Harry.' Poppy said. Harry opened his shirt and she started examining his shoulder. 'Does it hurt at all Harry?'

'No, it's fine now Poppy.' Harry watched as she touched it. 'See, it doesn't hurt.'

She nodded, then looked up at Harry. 'What's this Harry?' she pointed to his chest.

'Oh, that's where Voldemort hit me with the killing curse in the forbidden forest. It's almost healed now.'

'Why didn't you come and get something for it Harry. It would have healed faster.'

'I went to Romania Poppy. I rested there, so it was fine.'

'It's the same as the one on your forehead Harry.' she said quietly.

'Yeah, I know, it's just bigger.' Harry said buttoning his shirt. 'So is my shoulder fine?' Harry said trying to change the subject.

'Yes, its fine Harry, all healed. You will have another scar though.'

'Well, I've got plenty of those Poppy, what's one more?' Harry shrugged.

'If something happens again Harry, please come and see me, if you don't want to go to St Mungo's.'

Harry stood up, 'I will Poppy, and thanks for everything. Oh before I go, I was telling Charlie when Lockhart removed my bones and you had to give me skele-grow.' Harry grinned.

'Yes, idiot of a man he was. I remember you spitting out the skele-grow Harry.'

'Well, it tasted like sh….sorry, it tasted terrible.' Harry said smiling, 'and you said, what did you expect, pumpkin juice.' Harry laughed and hugged her. 'Thanks for everything you did for me over the years Poppy.'

'You're welcome Harry.' Poppy smiled and turned to Charlie. 'He was in my hospital more than any other student, did you know that Charlie?'

'No, I didn't, but it doesn't surprise me Poppy. Harry's been telling me some things about his life over the last few months.'

'Yes, he went through a lot as a student.' Poppy smiled and she couldn't help herself as she hugged him again. 'I'm happy for both of you and the wedding was beautiful.'

'Thanks Poppy. We better go, don't take this the wrong way. But I hope I don't need to see you again. I would just like to see you without something happening to me.'

'I would like that myself Harry. Charlie look after him, he needs it.'

'I plan to Poppy.' Charlie smiled, then put his arm around Harry and the left the hospital wing and walked back to the headmistress' office. The door was open and Harry knocked and they walked in.

'Albus is waiting for you Harry, do you want me to leave?' Minerva asked.

'No, it's fine Minerva. You stay.' Harry smiled at her as they walked over and stood in front of the portrait. 'Hello Professor.' Harry said.

'Hello Harry, you're looking better.'

'I'm fine Professor. I wanted you're opinion on a few things. First, my magic, it's gotten stronger and I was wondering if it might have something to do with the horcrux that was in me and now's gone.'

'Could you tell me how you're magic is stronger Harry?'

'Well, from the moment Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, I felt it. Then I was able to do everything non-verbally, when before I couldn't. And now, I'm doing a lot of wandless magic.'

'Wandless magic, what sort of magic can you do wandless Harry?'

'It started with basic stuff. Summoning and banishing charms, floating things, then I levitated Charlie up by the ankles.' Harry grinned as he looked at Charlie.'

'But the one he did the other day Dumbledore surprise not only me, but Kingsley and head auror Brian as well.' Charlie said.

'And what was this bit of magic Harry?' Albus asked.

'My patronus,' Harry said shrugging.

'Then in my opinion, yes, the horcrux blocked you're power, now it is emerging and if you can do a patronus wandless after only seven months, then I think you're magic will kept growing for a while.'

'Do you know what I might be able to do Professor?' Harry asked.

'No, I'm sorry Harry, I don't. Now, what else did you want to ask me?'

'Well, I asked Kingsley if Voldemort had his wand on him the night he died. I wanted to either keep it or destroy it as it shares a core with mine. Kingsley gave it to me the other day. I was wondering about connecting my wand to it again, like what happened in the cemetery.'

'I wouldn't recommend it Harry. That night in the cemetery when you saw you're parents, they came out to help you. If you did it just because you wanted to, I don't think it would be the same Harry.'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, I thought you might say that. Alright, last thing, Charlie and I were talking memories. I've been showing him some of mine. I wanted to know about memories of my parents, when Charlie suggested my own from when I was a baby. So I watched a couple, three actually. First was the day I was born. I got to see my parents and Sirius in St Mungo's. Second one was when I was six months old and I saw them again and our cat. It was called Hedwig,' Harry said and he saw Dumbledore nod. 'You knew when I called my owl Hedwig that the cat had the same name.' Harry said.

'Yes, I did Harry. I would have told you, but you were having such a hard time. Remember, you were spending all your time in front of the mirror, until I had it moved. I wanted you to try and have a life Harry and not dwell on the past.'

'I understand Professor.' Harry said sadly.

'You said three memories. What was the third one?'

'The day Voldemort killed my parents. See I was talking to Kingsley, he asked what objects did Voldemort use as horcruxes. I told him about the six, then me. But what occurred to us was what he was going to use to turn into a horcrux when he killed me. So Charlie and I went into that memory to see what he was going to use and we found out.'

'What was it Harry?' Albus Dumbledore said looking serious.

'Godric Gryffindor's ring,' Harry said simply. 'Did you know there was a ring that belonged to him?'

'A long time ago Harry. No one has seen or heard of for centuries. I would like to know where Tom Riddle found that ring.'

'Yeah, so would I. There's a couple more things I need to ask both you and Minerva. My parent's house was destroyed on that night, so the ring is probably still in there, first I wanted you're opinion on using charms to get in and get the ring out.'

'I think that would be possible Harry. But please be careful if you do, it's not really safe.'

'Yes, I know. When I saw the memory I saw how bad it was. Alright second, how did you get my parents bodies out of there?'

'Just like what you said Harry. We used charms to hold up the rubble. I had a few members of the order hold it all up, why I went in and retrieved their bodies. I couldn't leave them there Harry.'

'I'm glad you didn't, thank you for everything Professor.' Harry said.

'You're welcome Harry.'

Harry turned to Minerva. 'I'd like to ask a couple of things of you Minerva. First, could I have the memory that Snape gave me. See it's got my parents in it and I'd like to see it again and to show Charlie.'

'Of course Harry, he did give it to you. Now what else before I get it for you,' Minerva asked.

'I was wondering if you might give me some of your memories of my parents.' Harry asked.

Minerva looked from Harry to Albus and nodded. 'I think it's time for Harry to have what belongs to him Minerva.'

'Of course Albus,' Minerva smiled and walked over to a glass cabinet and took out a dozen vials, then walked back to Harry and handed him the vials. 'These are memories of your parents Harry, they belonged to Albus. When he knew he was dying, he removed them and placed them in these vials for you and asked me to keep them safe until it was time.' Minerva smiled sadly at Harry.

'But why now, why not before Professor?' Harry asked looking back at the portrait.

'I'm sorry for keeping them from you Harry, but you would have been distracted from the horcruxes. You needed to focus your mind on those. If you started focusing on your parents memories, you would not have been able to finish off Voldemort. Remember what you were like with the mirror Harry. I know you loved them and missed them. But then was not the time, then right after the battle was not the time. You needed to heal first, but I knew the time was now when you got married. So I explained it all to Minerva so when you wanted some memories of your parents, they were here waiting for you.'

Harry nodded, 'I get that Professor, I would have concentrated on the memories and not on the horcruxes.' Harry said looking at the vials in his hands, then looked back at Dumbledore, 'Thank you Professor, for everything.'

'You are very welcome Harry.' Albus Dumbledore smiled down at Harry.

'And as what you asked Harry, here is the one from Severus. If you would like to watch my memories of your parents you can, but I would like to keep my memories. But I will do something for you Harry. When my time is close, I will make sure I take them out and place them in vials for you.' Minerva said kindly.

'Thank you Minerva and please tell me that time is not soon?' Harry asked.

'No, it's not Harry. Now, why don't you go down and wait to see Hermione and Ron. Hagrid has been worried about you as well.' she smiled at Charlie and Harry.

'I will, thanks again. We'll come back to use you're floo after lunch.'

'I'll be here when you're ready to leave.' Minerva smiled, 'and you can take those with you when you leave.' she pointed at their two guitars.

Harry nodded, then placed the vials in his inside pocket of his jacket, then took Charlie's hand and they left the office. They walked down the corridors until they reached the main door and walked outside then down to see Hagrid.

'Hi Hagrid,' Harry said walking towards him.

''arry,' Hagrid said and pulled him into a tight hug.

'Can't breathe,' Harry wheezed and Hagrid let him go.

'Sorry 'arry, I was jus' so 'appy to see you're alrigh'.'

'I'm fine Hagrid, nothing to worry about. Where's Grawp Hagrid?'

'Around somewhere 'arry, ya should see 'im, he loves to 'elp me.'

Harry, Charlie and Hagrid sat down in front of his house talking for a while until it was close to lunch. They hugged Hagrid again, then walked back to the castle and in the doors. There were a heap of students in the great hall. Harry spotted Hermione and Ron, so Charlie put his arm around Harry and they walked into the great hall and stopped right near them.

'Hermione, Ron.' Harry said smiling down at them.

'Harry,' Hermione yelled and got up and hugged him tight. Ron got up and stood next to them.

'I'm fine Hermione, Poppy just checked me. So revising hard you two?' Harry smiled at them as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'Hermione never lets me stop revising Harry.' Ron said grimacing.

'Well, you better pass. I spoke to the head auror on Sunday, he wants me to join the aurors and I asked him about you. It should be no problem if you want to join Ron.' Harry grinned at him.

'You're kidding Harry. Wow, but I thought you didn't want to join now Harry.'

'I didn't, but Brian spoke to me and I said I'd think about it. Since me and Charlie have got a month together with no interruption until he goes back to work. That will give me time to decide.'

'He was practically begging Harry to join.' Charlie grinned and put his arms around Harry again. 'Especially after showing him some of the things he could do.'

'Like you're wandless magic Harry,' Hermione said quietly.

'Yeah, I lifted him by the ankles, then lowered him down again. Then he asked me to do it on my patronus, and it worked Hermione. I just spoke to Dumbledore about it. We were right according to him.'

'You did a patronus, wandless,' Hermione said even softer.

'Yeah, I didn't know if I could but I did.'

'That's when Brian begged Harry to join the aurors.' Charlie laughed.

'How did you meet the head auror Harry?' Ron asked.

Harry noticed some of the students listening in and he also noticed Ginny watching them.

'He's Kingsley's partner. They got together when after just being friends and partners in the auror office.' Harry explained.

'Oh I remember seeing him with Kingsley at the wedding.' Hermione smiled.

'Ron, I got a letter from dad, he wants me and Harry to go to dinner on Friday night.' Charlie smiled.

'Do you think their coming round Charlie?'

'Maybe, I'm hoping anyway. Harry said they smiled at him after he came to.'

'Well, maybe they are. So what have you been doing the last few days since the wedding?'

'I think you could probably guess Ron.' Harry smirked, then laughed as Ron's ears went red. Then Harry turned to Hermione. 'Could I talk to you away from ears Hermione?'

'Sure Harry, I won't be long Ron.' Hermione smiled and walked out of the great hall with Harry. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'At the wedding, I saw Ginny flirting with Malfoy.'

'Yes, I saw that myself and I've seen them together a few times around here.'

'Do you know if she really likes him, or just doing it because she knows we hate each other?'

'At the wedding, I think it was because of you. But I've seen them together Harry, now I'm not so sure. See I used the map one night and saw Ginny and Malfoy's dots together. So I went and found them. They didn't see me and she doesn't know we've got the map. They were kissing, so if she was just doing it because of you and Charlie, she would have wanted me and Ron to see. But this time she didn't.'

'I want her to move on and be happy, but Malfoy.' Harry said raising his eyebrows.

'I know Harry, why do you think I haven't mentioned it to Ron. What will I tell him you wanted to talk to me about if he asked?'

'You could tell him it was about these.' Harry said and showed Hermione the vials of memories. 'Dumbledore got them ready for me when he knew he was dying, their of my parents Hermione,' Harry smiled.

'Oh Harry, that's wonderful. But why didn't he give them to you before Harry?'

'He didn't want me distracted from the horcruxes and I do understand that Hermione. I would have been if I'd known. Anyway, let's get back in. Keep an eye on Ginny, I wouldn't like to see her hurt if she is just trying to get back at me.'

'I will Harry, don't worry.' Hermione put her arm through Harry's and they walked back into the great hall and saw Ron watching them. 'Hermione will tell you later Ron.' Harry smiled at him, then he put his arms around Charlie. 'We need to go anyway.'

The four of them hugged each other, then Charlie and Harry put their arms around each other and left the great hall going back to the headmistress office. The door was open again and they stepped in.

'We're off now Minerva and thanks again for everything.' Harry said hugging her.

'You're welcome Harry, visit again soon. Well after you're honeymoon anyway.' Minerva smiled and hugged Charlie. Then watched as they picked up their guitars and the pair of them stepped into the fire and vanished, 'Their very happy Albus.'

'Yes, they are Minerva. Charlie is very good for Harry, you can see that when you look at the pair of them.'

'Yes, you can Albus.' Minerva smiled and sat back at her desk and started to work on some parchments.

Harry and Charlie stepped out of the fire into their living room and went straight into the library. Harry put all the vials in the cabinet and put their guitars down against the wall.

'You're not going to watch them love?' Charlie asked.

'Not now babe, I'll watch them another time. I just want to spend some time with you. So let's have some lunch and we can sit together again.' Harry smiled at him and they walked out into the kitchen and sat down.

Kreacher brought them over their lunch and they started eating. 'You know, we've got a dining room and we've never used it.' Charlie said.

'I know, maybe when we have people over. I know we had Ron and Hermione and I just didn't think about it then.'

'Well, after we've had our time alone for the next few weeks, maybe we could get a few people over to dinner.'

'Well, we could get Kingsley and Brian over. I wouldn't mind talking to Brian about auror things. See what I might be in for.' Harry said seriously.

'That's a good idea Harry, it will give me an idea as well. I know aurors get into dangerous situations and I will worry about you, but it's what you are meant to do love.'

'Yeah, we'll see babe. Do you have friends here Charlie? You never mentioned it and I never really got a chance to talk to your friends at the wedding.'

'Yes, I've got a few friends here Harry. Patrick and Susan, Patrick and I went to Hogwarts together and we stayed in contact.'

'He's not the one you had in your dormitory bed, is he?' Harry asked scowling.

'No, he's not the one Harry.' Charlie laughed. 'You know we could get George and Angelina over as well, maybe even Bill and Fleur. I haven't really had a lot of time with my brothers since we've been back.'

'Well, that settles it. We'll get them over one night. George will be able to tell you some things about me love.' Harry grinned.

'You know, we don't have to wait the month to have people over Harry. If we have time to ourselves through the day, we could have people here of a night for dinner.' Charlie smiled.

'I suppose we could, as long as they don't stay too long. Because once you start work and if I join the aurors, we won't always have as much time if we both end up exhausted from work.'

Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely. 'We'll kick them out if it gets too late love. You don't need to worry about that. Now, I wanted to ask you about the memories. Did you notice what was written on one of them or any of them for that matter?'

'No, I wasn't paying attention to what was written, why?'

'I saw what was written on one Harry and you might like to see that one first.'

'What did it say love?' Harry asked and his voice was quiet.

'You're parents wedding love. Dumbledore must have gone to it. You'll see Sirius as well, probably Remus.'

'Wow, I'll get to see the day they were married.' Harry smiled and sat there thinking.

Charlie watched his husband and the smile never left his face. 'Why don't you go watch it love?'

'Why don't we both go watch it babe?' Harry grinned.

'Okay,' Charlie smiled and they both got up and went into the library. Harry looked through the vials.

'There's also one here from the just after I was born. Dumbledore must have visited.'

'What else is there Harry?'

'Some from just after they left Hogwarts, some from Order meetings as well, there's also a couple from after I was born at Order meetings.'

'We'll get to them all love. Let's see your parents wedding and you still need to remove that memory. You never did before.' Charlie said nodding at the pensieve.

'Right,' Harry grabbed an empty vial and took the memory from the day his parents died and placed it in the vial and put it in the cabinet. Then he poured the new memory into it and Harry took Charlie's hand and they went into the memory.

It was a beautiful sunny day and they were standing on the grounds of Hogwarts near the black lake. There was Dumbledore standing on a small platform in front of a lot of people, as well as students. Harry and Charlie saw the professors and Hagrid all sitting to one side with the students, just like their wedding. On the other side, they saw heap of people along with Remus, Pettigrew and a man and woman. The man looked like an older version of Harry's father. Harry looked at Charlie, then back at the memory. Then they saw Sirius and James walk up and stand near Dumbledore. Music started to play and a dark hair woman walked out from a small marquee at the back of the crowd. When she was about half way down, Harry's mother stepped out and made her way down to the front and she had a huge smile on her face. She stood next to James and they never took their eyes from each other. Then Dumbledore started speaking as he conducted the ceremony. Charlie saw tears falling down Harry's face as he watched the day his parents got married and wondered if he'd noticed something about his mother. They continued to watch and saw James kiss Lily after they were pronounced man and wife. They also saw Snape at the back and he had tears falling down his face when he got up and left. They kept watching as people congratulated them and saw the man and woman hug James and Lily, Harry's grandparents. Then the memory went dark so they left the memory and Harry sat down on the couch.

'Dumbledore married them Charlie.' Harry said softly.

'Yes, I noticed love.' Charlie sat beside Harry, taking his hand, 'but did you notice you're mother Harry.'

Harry looked puzzled as he turned and stared at Charlie. 'I saw her Charlie, why?'

'I know you saw her Harry, but did you really look at her?' Charlie smiled and knew Harry hadn't noticed. 'Harry, she was pregnant with you.' Charlie saw the surprised look on Harry's face and pulled him into his arms and laughed softly.

'No, I didn't notice that Charlie, I was watching her face. So my parents got married after they conceived me. Well, at least I know what my parents got up to before they were married.' Harry laughed.

'Like you love, remember, we made love before we we're married.' Charlie grinned.

'Yeah, you're right babe, we did. Everyone said I was like my father Charlie. Did you see Snape?'

'Yes, I saw him. He looked heartbroken Harry, he really cared about your mother.'

'He did, when you see the memory he gave me. You'll see more of that. I saw my grandparents as well. My father looked like his father.' Harry grinned.

'And you looked like yours.'

Harry and Charlie sat there discussing everything they saw in the memory. Charlie noticed Harry never stopped smiling the whole time they talked and he couldn't be happier for him than he was right now. Harry is finally getting to know about his parents, something he's always wanted and never thought possible.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Late on the Friday afternoon, Harry and Charlie were still lying in bed after making love, when Harry leaned up and looked down at his husband.

'We really should get showered and dressed Charlie. We have to get to the Burrow.' Harry said seeing Charlie was nervous.

'I know we do love. I just hope that everything goes okay.'

'Won't know until we get there Charlie. Come on, let's get up and have a shower.' Harry leaned down and kissed Charlie tenderly, then got up and walked into the bathroom to shower. When he came out, Charlie was still lying in bed. 'Charlie, move you're cute arse.' Harry smiled down at him.

'Aright, I'm up.' Charlie said sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. Then went into the bathroom why Harry dressed. When he finished Charlie walked out and got himself dressed and Harry noticed he still looked nervous. So Harry went over and put his arms around him.

'It'll be fine babe, now are you ready?' Harry said looking up at him.

'Yeah, I'm ready love.' Charlie blew out a breath and they walked down stairs. Charlie took Harry's hand and they stepped into the fireplace and vanished from the Potter home and stepped out into the Burrow's kitchen. 'Mum, dad.' Charlie said as he saw his parents sitting at the table.

'Molly, Arthur.' Harry said softly and they both went and sat down opposite Charlie's parents.

'We're glad you both came.' Molly said looking at Charlie, then Harry. 'Are you feeling alright now Harry?'

'I'm fine Molly, Poppy checked me over on Wednesday at Hogwarts.'

'You had us worried Harry, we saw all the blood over Charlie's hands when you collapsed.'

'I know, Charlie was worried as well. Like I told him, I never realised I got hit.'

'Charlie, I was hoping that we might be able to have copies of some of the photos from you're wedding.'

'If you want mum, I'll make some copies for you, no problem. But before we go any further, I need to ask you both something.'

'What's that son?' Arthur said.

'Harry and I, are you both going to accept us, our marriage and our lifestyle?' Charlie said simply.

'We're trying Charlie, we want to. Both of us don't want our family split and we want to be able to see you. So if you can give us time to get use to the idea, yes, I think we will be able to.' Arthur said and he gave both Charlie and Harry a smile.

'That's all I needed to know, as long as you're trying. Because I don't want our family split either.' Charlie said and Harry noticed his shoulders relaxed slightly.

'We noticed Kingsley dancing with you Harry, is he the one you were both talking about that day?'

'Yes, Kingsley's gay. He's partner was one of the aurors at the wedding, actually head auror.'

'Yeah, they came and saw us on Sunday. Brian, that's Kingsley's partner, he wants Harry to join the aurors, especially after Harry saved him and the others.' Charlie smiled at Harry with pride on his face.

'Yes we saw that Harry. You reacted so fast.'

'Just doing what I always do Arthur. I hear or see spells flying, I react.' Harry shrugged.

'I'd like to ask you something Harry, about something I saw.' Molly said softly.

'Anything Molly, but I can't promise to answer though.' Harry said looking over at her.

'When poppy was fixing you're shoulder. I noticed a scar on your chest.'

Charlie looked at Harry and shrugged. 'Up to you love.'

Harry stared at Charlie for a moment, then turned back to his parents. 'It's a lightning shaped scar, it's where Voldemort hit me with the killing curse again.'

'You mean in the forest, before Hagrid carried you out. Is that why he thought you were dead?' Arthur asked looking shocked.

'Yeah, that's why. I survived again but please don't ask how. I can't really talk about that.' Harry said.

'No, that's fine Harry.' Arthur said and looked at his wife. 'So when Bill said Harry went in to the forest and let Voldemort hit him, that's what he meant Molly.' Arthur turned back to Harry.

'Yeah, I did.' Harry said softly and Charlie put his arm around him. 'It's fine love.' Harry gave him a small smile.

'Charlie, one thing I'd like to know. Why didn't you ever tell us you could sing or play the guitar?' Molly asked her son.

'Well, I learned to play when I first went to Romania, then I just use to sing as I played. I never knew I could until one of my friends heard me one day. When Harry first went over I showed him. When I got home from work I always used to sit on the floor with a drink and played until I relaxed. Harry told me he played a little as well. So we used to play together.'

'That's when Charlie talked me into singing at the wedding. I never knew I could, but when Charlie started teaching me that song, he thought I sounded good.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'You were both very good, it really surprised a lot of people.' Molly smiled.

'Yes, we knew it would, especially Harry.' Charlie grinned again. 'Most people are used to Harry firing off spells and fighting dark wizards. There not used to seeing him sing. He was so nervous about it, I wasn't sure if he was going to step out of the marquee.' Charlie laughed.

'Hey love, I told you. I never liked people staring at me and that was going to make people stare more.' Harry said and Charlie pulled him against him and kissed him tenderly.

'I think they were staring more at us getting married than you singing love.' Charlie smiled, then turned back to his parents and noticed they didn't look disgusted or look away.

'I did want to talk to you both about something though,' Harry said seriously, 'about Ginny.'

'What's that Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Well, at the wedding. Ginny was talking to Draco Malfoy, well flirting with him would be a better word. Now I spoke to Hermione about it that night and again on Wednesday when we were at Hogwarts. Hermione, Charlie and I think that she was doing that to get back at me. Malfoy and I have always hated each other, so who better, but when we were at Hogwarts, Hermione told me that she'd seen them together a lot. We just don't want to see her get hurt if she does get involved with Malfoy.'

'Yes, I wouldn't like to see that either Harry and it does make sense. If she wanted to get back at you, dating Draco Malfoy would be a sure way to do it. I really don't know if we could do anything though. She's an adult now.'

'I know, we just thought we should tell you, that's all.' Harry said.

'Yeah, I would hate for Draco to take advantage of Ginny because she's angry with us.' Charlie said looking at his parents.

'Well, we did speak to her at the wedding and got a letter from her just the other day. She seems better now, not so angry.' Molly said.

'I'm sorry she got hurt by all this. When we dated, I know I cared about her and like I told Charlie. She was really good company. But after the battle, when I needed to get away, I knew I was different, I'd changed. I knew my feelings for her had already changed and that was before I found out I was gay.' Harry explained.

'So that's where you went, to Charlie's in Romania?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, see I needed to get right away from England and Charlie is the only person I know that didn't live here. But it was actually all Dumbledore as to why I asked Charlie.' Harry smiled at his husband.

'What did Dumbledore have to do with it Harry?'

'He knew I was gay and he knew I had to get away to have time to heal. I was a real mess after. So he had one of the portraits repeat over and over to talk to Charlie about going to his place. When I woke up the next morning, that thought was in my head. So I asked Minerva to go get Charlie and ask if he'd come and talk to me in the dormitories. See I wasn't ready to see anyone, so Charlie said it'd be fine and I went there. It was the best thing I did. He's place was so quiet and peaceful. I used to sit outside everyday going over everything that had happened, until I was able to learn to just cope with it all and put that part of my life behind me.'

'Do you two think you would have gotten together if Harry didn't go to Romania?' Arthur asked.

'Don't really know. We never saw each other much before that. When I got home, we used to just talk and get to know each other and became good friends. That's when I told Harry I was gay. I was worried at first how he would take it, but he was fine with it.'

'So you didn't have a…a friend there already?' Molly asked.

'Not for a while mum, I dated a few men there, but it wasn't anything special. Not till Harry got there then we worked out together that he was gay.' Charlie looked at Harry. 'That's when we fell in love.'

Harry smiled back at Charlie. 'And decided we wanted to get married.'

'Well, you do look happy. I give you that even if we're not use to the idea.' Arthur said, but he smiled at the pair.

'You should have seen what we've been doing the last couple of days.' Charlie grinned.

'Do we want to know Charlie?' Arthur asked warily.

'Yes, dad, it's fine. See Harry has no memories of his parents. So I talked him into trying to get some of his from when he was a baby. He did and we watched them, then when we were at Hogwarts, talking to Dumbledore. He gave Harry a dozen vials of memories he'd removed when he knew he was dying. There all memories of Harry's parents. We got to see their wedding.' Charlie grinned.

'Yeah and you wouldn't guess what we found out.' Harry said and they both laughed.

'Are you going to tell us Harry?' Molly said smiling.

'Mum was pregnant with me when they got married. When we first watched it, I never noticed, but Charlie did. When he told me, I ended up going back in to watch again the next day. We worked out she must have been about six months at the time.'

'And Dumbledore conducted the ceremony. We saw Harry's grandparents on his father's side. Sirius and Remus were both there, Sirius was best man of course and the most amazing thing was, where it was.'

'Where?'

'Exactly where we got married, right at the black lake at Hogwarts,' Harry grinned. 'It was set up the same as well, a small platform for my parents, professors and students on one side, guests on the other. There weren't quite as many people there as ours, but still a lot.'

'And another memory showed another coincidence. We saw a memory of Harry at six months old. He was lying on the floor with his parents playing with him. When a cat walked over and rubbed against Harry. The cat's name was Hedwig.' Charlie grinned.

'Like you're owl Harry?' Molly said looking amazed.

'Yeah, I knew they owned a cat as I found an old letter that my mother wrote to Sirius and she mentioned it, but not the name. Dumbledore knew of course, just like he's always known things about me.'

'So, you're finally started to get to know you're parents Harry?' Molly smiled at him.

'Yeah, I am. Even Minerva's going to let me watch her memories and when her time has come, she's going to leave them for me.' Harry said a little sadly.

'Could I ask you something about your parents Harry?'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry asked looking back up.

'Do you think your parents would have liked you're lifestyle?' Arthur asked.

'We know they would have.' Harry grinned. 'That was another memory. They were having dinner with some friends, Dumbledore was there of course as it was his memory. But it was before I was born and mum wasn't pregnant. Two of their friends were a gay couple.' Harry looked from Charlie's parents back to Charlie.

The four of them sat around talking about Harry parents, and gay marriages for a long time that night. Charlie and Harry thought that his parents might finally start to realise that gay couples were very common. It's just that a lot of them never tell because of the way they would be treated. But now since Harry put the announcement in the prophet, more and more gay couples are being seen around. When they got home that night, Charlie was very optimistic that his parents were going to be okay with him and Harry. They got into bed, but just held each other until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Charlie never left the house again. Nor did they see anyone. They wanted to spend as much time alone before Charlie went back to work and if Harry decided to join the aurors. Tonight though, they were having some people round for dinner. Kingsley and Brian, with George and Angelina, along with Patrick and Susan, Charlie's friends that Harry had seen at the wedding, but never really met.

Harry stepped from the bathroom to get dressed and saw Charlie still lying in bed. 'Are you ever going to get up babe?' Harry asked as he sat down beside him.

'Only when I have to, because I start at the reserve next week, so I want to spend as much time in our bed as possible.' Charlie grinned.

'I get that love, but our guests will be arriving soon and you need a shower. We've been at it all day.' Harry leaned down and kissed him. 'Now, like I'm always saying, move that cute arse of yours.'

'Fine,' Charlie smiled and got up. 'See, I'm up, in both ways.' he grinned and Harry brushed his hand across him.

'Later love,' Harry smiled again, then left the room laughing, he heard Charlie yell after him.

'You'll get yours Potter.' making Harry laugh louder as he got to the sitting room and poured himself a drink and sat down. He picked up his guitar and started playing quietly

Charlie stood watching Harry sing quietly and he slowly moved over towards him and sat down next to him, never taking his eyes from Harry's face.

'That was nice Harry.'

'Thanks love. I was thinking about getting some more music books, try to learn some more stuff. Since you've taught me, I've really enjoyed singing why I play.'

'Let's play together again.' Charlie got up and picked up his guitar, then sat next to Harry again. They both started playing the song they did at the wedding not realising that George, Angelina, Kingsley and Brian had stepped out of the fire until they finished, when the four of them clapped loudly. 'Hi.' Charlie smiled as he turned and faced them.

'That's still surprising to hear brother.' George said as they all hugged each other.

'I was surprised the first time Charlie played, let alone sing.' Harry smiled. 'I'll let you all talk for a minute. Kingsley I need a quick word with you.' Harry said and they both walked into the library, Harry closing the door behind them.

'What's up Harry?'

'I found out what Voldemort was going to use as a horcrux on the night he tried to kill me.'

Kingsley looked surprised. 'What was it?'

'Godric Gryffindor's ring, Dumbledore said it had been missing for centuries, Voldemort must have found it. So I'm going to try and get it out of the wreckage.'

'Do you want help with that? You're parent's house is pretty demolished.'

'Well, it probably would be better with more wands there to keep the place up, why I go in. Yeah, that would be great Kingsley. Now I just have to do it.' Harry said grimacing.

'You know I'll go in if you want me to Harry. You don't have to go in there and see it.'

'No, it's fine. See, I took some of my baby memories and watched them. That's how I found out what Voldemort was going to use. So I saw what happened, and as I told you, I'd already heard it.'

'Well, if you're sure Harry. Just let me know when you want to do it. Then Brian and I can come help.'

'Great, thanks. Let's get back out to the others.'

Kingsley and Harry re-joined the group in the sitting room. Charlie's friends had arrived and he introduced them first to his husband properly, then to the others. Harry got everyone a drink and they all sat down talking for a while until dinner was ready where they had their first dinner in the dining room.

'Charlie, there's something I wanted to show you, I was going through all Fred's things last week and found it.' George handed a small diary to his brother. 'Page 103,' George said smiling at his brother.

Charlie flipped the pages until he came to page 103 and started reading, then looked up in shock at George.

'What love, what is it?' Harry asked gripping his hand. Charlie showed him what was written in the book, then he too looked shocked. 'You're kidding?' Harry said as he looked at George. 'You didn't know George?'

'No, had no idea.' George said shrugging.

'Are we going to know what Fred wrote?' Kingsley asked looking around.

'You're call George.' Charlie said.

'I don't mind.' George said then looked at Kingsley. 'Fred was gay.'

'No wonder you both looked shocked. He never told you anything George?'

'No, but he did introduce me to a couple of friends of his that are gay. We've become friends now as well. When Charlie first told us about him, I got wondering about Fred. See, I've been seeing Angelina for a few months now and I had lot of dates with girls. But Fred went out with a two different girls never the same one twice, Angelina being one of them and he never really seemed to have that much fun when he did that and a few times he went out and never told me about it the next day, which is unusual as we always told each other everything. That's what made me go through his things, see if there anything in there.'

'Are you going to tell mum and dad George?' Charlie asked.

'Haven't decided yet, you said you and Harry had dinner with them. How we're they with you both, they never said when we were there?'

'Fine, they said they are trying to accept us and they didn't look away when I kissed Harry. They asked a few things as well about being gay. So maybe they really are coming around.'

'I might wait and see how they are at Christmas first, since we're all going to Bills this year. If they seem fine with you and Harry, then I might mention it.' George said.

Charlie noticed a puzzled look on his friends faces. 'Fred was George's twin. He died in the battle.'

'Oh, sorry,' Patrick said looking at George.

'It's fine. Fred and I wanted to fight, wanted to help Harry finish him off.'

'I still wish all of you never turned up. I was going to do it alone.' Harry said looking at George.

'We know you would have Harry, but we all wanted Voldemort finished, just like you. But I did want to ask you something about that Harry. Mum and dad mentioned about your chest.' George grinned at Harry.

'Yes, I have another lightning shaped scar on my chest.' Harry said laughing.

'But isn't the one on your head from when he tried to kill you as a baby Harry?' Susan asked.

'Yeah, so is the one on my chest. Voldemort hit me again with the killing curse, that night in the forbidden forest.' Harry said simply.

'Harry has scars all over him. I thought I was bad from burns I get from dragons, but there nothing on Harry's. Now he has another one from the night of the wedding.' Charlie said gripped Harry's hand. 'The worse apart from his chest, are the ones on his back and again from Voldemort.'

'Most are from Voldemort love, some from death eaters.'

'What did he do to your back Harry?' Angelina asked.

'When he thought he'd killed me. I stayed still, so he wouldn't know I wasn't dead. He decided to hit me with the cruciatus again, then flung my body up into the air a few times, letting it fall to the ground.' Harry said shrugging. 'He was always frustrated with me because I kept escaping him.' Harry laughed, 'that's the main reason he did it. The last time I escaped him was last Christmas at Godric's Hollow.'

'What were you doing at Godric's Hollow Harry?' George asked.

'A couple of reasons, one I wanted to see my parent's house, then their graves. But also I wanted to talk to Bathilda Bagshot about Dumbledore.'

'Did you see your parent's grave's?' Angelina asked softly.

'Yeah, I did. Hermione conjured some flowers for me to put on it. Their buried together and I saw the house. It's a wreck, but Charlie and I have been seeing some memories of mine from when I was a baby. The whole roof collapsed in my old room, most of the walls are down as well.'

'You watched that?' Brian asked looking shocked.

'Yeah, I did. Like I told you before, I'd already heard what had happened anyway, whenever the dementors got too close to me. Hey George,' Harry said trying to change the subject. 'Remember when that rogue bludger came after me. You and Fred were trying to keep it off me. I was telling Charlie about that.'

'Oh yeah, bloody thing, it just wouldn't leave Harry alone until it broke his arm. But he still caught the snitch though. Just like always.' George grinned at Harry. 'He was the best seekers Hogwarts had seen in years. His first year at Hogwarts he became seeker and caught the snitch over Slytherin who were the best up until Harry joined the team.'

'First year Harry, I thought first years never got on quidditch teams.' Patrick said.

'Normally they don't. But Minerva saw me catch a friend's remembrall that a Slytherin had taken. We were having flying lessons when he took the ball and flew off with it. I chased him and when he threw it, I dived. A fifty foot dive to catch it right outside Minerva's window and she saw me. I thought I was going to be expelled. But she put me on the team instead.' Harry laughed. 'But I didn't catch that snitch George, remember. I almost swallowed it.'

Everyone laughed at that. 'That's right you did too, I forgot about that. What about the following year Harry, when Lockhart removed all your bones in your arm.'

'Yeah, I was telling Charlie about that as well. I still caught the snitch even with a busted arm. Then Lockhart tried to mend my bones but removed them. I had to spend the night in the hospital wing again and swallow that skele-grow.'

'Yes, you spat it out at first.' George laughed, 'then you feel over a hundred feet from you're broom the following year because of the dementors.'

'That's when I heard my mother's screams. I was chasing the snitch when I got surrounded by dementors. Luckily Dumbledore slowed me down. But another night in the hospital wing,' Harry said shaking his head.

'Poppy told me Harry had spent more time in the hospital wing than any other student.'

'Believe it Charlie, and not all from quidditch games either, Voldemort in the first year, Pettigrew in the third, Voldemort and Pettigrew again in his fourth year apart from the dragon and dementors of course.'

'Harry was brilliant against the Hungarian horntail. He had to get the worse dragon though.' Charlie smiled at him.

'Don't I know it? Bloody thing chased me all around for ages and singed my Firebolt.'

'You know, we should get a game of quidditch organised when the weather is good. I miss playing.' George said.

'I'd be in that, Harry was one of my best players, then he took captain.' Angelina smiled at him.

'So you got on the team in your first year. Something that doesn't normally happen then ended up captain. You are full of surprises Harry.' Brian laughed.

'Minerva said I was the first, first year to get on a team in over a hundred years. But I love flying, haven't done it now in so long. Plus I need a new broom.'

'What happened to your Firebolt?' Angelina asked.

'On the night mad-eye got me away from my uncle's house. We got chased by death eaters, then Voldemort. My owl Hedwig got killed and my broom fell out of the sidecar that I was in. Hagrid was flying the bike.'

'There were seven Harry Potters that night Angelina. I was with Harry but it was really Hermione. The real Harry went with Hagrid.' Kingsley explained, 'because Voldemort thought Harry would be escorted by an auror, so we tried to fake him out.'

'Seven Harry's,' Susan looked stunned.

'Yeah, there they were all standing in front of me stripping off their clothes like it was nothing.' Harry said laughing.

'Why were they stripping their clothes off Harry?' Susan asked.

'Mad-Eye wanted us to all look the same. So we all wore the same clothes, all carried an owl in a cage. Everyone's was fake apart from mine and they all had glasses. That was the night George lost his ear.' Harry smiled at him.

'Yeah, bloody Snape missed the death eater and got me instead. Now I'm holy.' George said and laughed, along with Harry but they saw the puzzled looks on everyone else's faces. 'See when I was coming around, Fred was asking me how I was and I said I felt saint like, because I was holy.' then everyone laughed at that.

'So Harry, it's been almost a month. Have you decided whether I'm going to get you to join the aurors?' Brian asked looking hopeful.

Harry grinned at him, then looked at Charlie, then back to Brian. 'Yes, alright, I'll become an auror.' Harry said and laughed at the relieved look on Brian's face.

'Great, now we just have to get you up to speed on all the laws, interrogations, infiltration.'

'Easy love,' Kingsley said laughing, 'you'll get him there. But he doesn't need much in the way of duelling. Harry's very good at that.'

'Yes, I know. After seeing the way he handled himself the night of the wedding. So when do you want to start Harry and the sooner the better.' Brian said.

Harry laughed again. 'I could next week if you want. Charlie goes back to work then and I'll need something to occupy me with him gone all day.'

Everyone sat around talking till late that night, most about Harry's experiences and what Harry would be learning as an auror. Charlie looked a little worried about some of the things Harry might have to do, but he knew Harry could handle himself, but he was still going to worry anyway. They all enjoyed a great night with family and some great friends and said they would all do it again one day soon before everyone drifted off home. Harry and Charlie stripped off and got into bed.

Charlie was kissing Harry fiercely as his hand circled him, making Harry groaned loudly.

'Charlie, what's the rush love?' Harry said looking up at Charlie.

'Sorry, it's just hearing that you might be in dangerous situations.' Charlie looking at Harry, then kissed him tenderly. 'I don't want to lose you love, so please, can you promise me you'll do everything you can to be careful?'

Harry smiled. 'I promise I'll be as careful as I can, how's that?'

'Best I can hope for, now not more talking. I want your mouth occupied love.' Charlie smiled.

'Why not both of us at the same time.' Harry grinned and turned himself around and they both occupied their mouths for a while. Then Harry sat over Charlie, and lowered himself. Harry never took his eyes off his husband the whole time. When they finished Harry pulled Charlie up against his stomach and they made love that way next. They continued in different ways until they were both exhausted and fell asleep with Charlie's arms around Harry, and Harry gripping his arms tight to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

The following morning, Harry had showered, dressed and was sitting at the table when Charlie walked in and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck.

'Last night was fabulous love, where did you learn to do those things?'

'Never learned anything love, it just came to me and I wanted to try them. So how was it, I know you probably have done it that way before, but I haven't and I liked it.' Harry grinned.

'Like I said love, it was fabulous. So now it's just down to our imaginations.' Charlie grinned.

'Yep, so get that big brain of yours working on it.' Harry laughed. 'I did want to ask you something babe.'

'What's that love?' Charlie said as he started eating.

'We need to get into Gringotts so I can have the vault name changed and get you a key.'

'Oh, yeah I suppose we do. We can go today if you want?'

'Alright, I wanted you're opinion on something though. See I've got the two vaults, do you think we should just combine them into one. I could get the goblins to give me a list of everything in my parents fault before it becomes one.'

'It would make it easier Harry, having just one vault.'

'Okay, I was hoping you'd agree, now one more thing. How about we set up a vault for Teddy, so when he starts Hogwarts he'll have his own gold to get everything?'

'That's a good idea Harry, definitely do that.' Charlie grinned. 'So you want to go and do all this after I eat?'

'Yep, that way we can get back here and be alone again. Merlin next week's going to be hard with not seeing you.'

'I know love, I feel the same way. Why don't we go get some more music books why where out and we'll have to start on Christmas shopping as well. Not going to have a lot of time once we both start work.' Charlie said and grimaced.

'Good idea, your family is so large. Now we just have to work out what to get everyone. I know what I'd like to get Ron though.'

'What's that love?'

'I know he has a decent broom, but I thought we could get him a Firebolt or the new Nimbus. I know he probably won't use it as much once he's left Hogwarts, but we could still get the occasional game going.'

'That's one item out of the way them.' Charlie grinned. 'What about Hermione, any ideas?'

'Not really, if I knew what she was going to do when she finished, but she's never said what she wants to do. I might send Gypsie to Ron, see if he's got any ideas, now Bill and Fleur, what about them? Get them something separate or for both of them?'

'No, we're in for a lot of looking around love. We might as well get started, because we might have to go in every day.'

'Did you find out who's owl you're parents used that day?'

'A friends, that's all they said. So we know what to get mum and dad then.' Harry and Charlie kept discussing what to get everyone until Charlie finished his breakfast. Then they stepped out of the house and apparated to the lane. 'Why don't we go to the music store for some music books first?'

'Good idea love.' Harry grinned, and they put their arms around each other and walked down the busy street until they came to the music shop. They went in and found a stack of music books and sheets for guitars. Harry also saw Charlie looking at a beautiful guitar and it gave him an idea for what to get Charlie for Christmas. They paid, then left the store walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. They stepped in and got smiles from everyone again as they headed for the back. Charlie tapped the bricks and they walked through the archway and headed up to Gringotts.

The goblins standing guard opened the doors and they walked inside and over to the counter.

'Yes Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?' the goblin asked.

'A couple of things, I want to combine both my vaults into one, but first could you give me a list of what's in the Potter family vault before it gets combined?'

'Of course,' the goblin snapped his fingers and handed a thick roll of parchment to Harry, 'Now, what else Mr. Potter?'

'Well, since I'm now married the name of the vault will need to be changed. I want Charlie's name added as well.'

'That has already been done Mr. Potter. Magic marriages automatically gets picked up by the magic around the vaults. So it's called the Potter vault now, unless you want it changed since you are combining them?'

Harry looked at Charlie, 'Up to you Harry, whatever you want to do.'

'The Potter vault is fine, thanks. Now, we'd need a key for Charlie as well.' the goblins snapped his fingers and handed a key to Charlie. 'We would like to set up a vault for our godson. His name is Teddy Remus Lupin and would like a million galleons put in there.' Harry said.

The goblins wrote something down on some parchment, snapped his fingers, then handed the parchment and key to Harry.

'Will there be anything else Mr. Potter?'

'We'd like to go to our vault please.'

'I'll get a goblin to take you, wait one minute.' the goblin got down and walked towards another goblin, then they both went over to Harry and Charlie.

'This way, Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter,' the goblin said. Harry and Charlie followed the goblins through a door and got into a cart and went down to their vault. Harry handed his key to the goblin and he put the key in the hole, then ran his finger down the front and the door opened.

Charlie walked over and stood there staring inside the vault, before looking back at Harry.

'You never told me love.'

'Sorry, you knew what Sirius left me, but my parents left a lot as well. But when you see it combined like this, yeah, it's a lot.' Harry said as he put his arms around Charlie. 'Let's just get some gold so we can go shopping.' Harry said and walked into the vault, Charlie following him. They both filled their bags with galleons, sickles and knuts, when Harry spotted something. He walked over and picked up a small box with his name on the front.

'What's that love?' Charlie asked looking down at the box in Harry's hands.

'Don't know, but it's mum's handwriting. I recognise it from the letter I found that she wrote to Sirius.'

'Why don't you bring it with us then? You can have a look at home later.'

'Okay, I will.' Harry and Charlie left the vault, got back into the cart and went back up into the main part of Gringotts. Bill walked over to them.

'Charlie, Harry. Got a minute?' Bill said to them and they all hugged.

'What's up Bill?' Charlie asked his brother.

'I got a letter from Ginny and wanted you're opinion on it Harry.'

'Oh, okay Bill.' Harry asked puzzled.

'She knows I'm doing Christmas at Shell Cottage this year and asked if she could invite someone.'

Harry looked at Charlie thinking she knew who Ginny wanted to invite. 'Draco Malfoy?'

'Yeah, that's the name Harry. So what do you think? I know you and Ron never got on with him.'

Harry laughed. 'You could say that, but from what Hermione has told me, their spending a lot of time together. I want Ginny to be happy and move on, but why does it have to be Malfoy?'

'Let her know she can invite him Bill, we'll keep an eye on him. There is five of us brothers and Harry, plus Kingsley and Brian are going to be there as well. I don't think he'll say too much.' Charlie said.

'Alright, if you're sure, I would hate for Ginny to be upset if I said no.'

'Yeah, we're sure Bill. But we really need to get going. Got a lot to do before we both start work next week.' Harry said.

'Oh, what are you going to be doing Harry?'

'I'm joining the aurors, Brian asked and I've been thinking about it for a while now. I told him a few nights ago.'

'Well, be careful then Harry.' Bill said and he hugged both Harry and Charlie.

'I will Bill, Charlie's made me promise.' Harry laughed.

'Yes, well, aurors get into dangerous situations. Anyway, we have to go.' they said goodbye and left Gringotts, the decided to have a look at some owls first. 'You know love. Bill and Fleur don't have an own owl, I wonder if they'd want one?'

'Has Bill or Fleur ever mentioned an owl?'

'No, that's why I'm not sure. But they do come in handy though.' they decided to get two owls, but asked the owner to hold them until a week before Christmas and he said he would. So the left the shop and went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry spotted the new Nimbus brooms.

'What do you think of this one babe?'

'I think Ron will love it Harry.' Charlie smiled. 'Why don't we get George one as well, he's old brooms still in the shed.'

'Good idea, we could have their names put on. Hey, what about Angelina, we could get her one as well.'

'Now you're talking love.' they bought three new Nimbus' and had the owner put the names of Ron, George and Angelina on them. Then they stepped out of the store. 'So, mum, dad, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina and Ron are taken care of. We've still got Hermione, Percy and Ginny, oh and Andromeda and Teddy.'

'I had an idea about Teddy. When I read the letter that mum wrote to Sirius, she mentioned that Sirius got me my first broom, just a little thing that only flew a foot of the ground. I thought since Sirius was my godfather, as we're Teddy's godfather's we get him one. He's just big enough now to sit on it and hold on.'

'Okay, great idea, let's got back in and get one then.' Harry and Charlie stepped back into the store and bought a small broom for teddy, then left the store again. 'Teddy's done, now it's the rest.'

'Let's just look around for now, we can always come back another day love.'

'Okay, let's do that.' Harry and Charlie looked around all the stores, staying clear of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, so George wouldn't notice them holding three wrapped brooms. They looked through a heap of stores, but nothing came to mind. They went into the books store to look around in there. They spotted a few revised books that had things about the battle and Harry in them, but never bought them. They did buy a few other books to add to their library. Some on dragons for Charlie and Harry bought a couple on aurors and dark arts.

'You know, we could have gotten Ginny a broom as well Charlie. She's a good flying.'

'Yeah we could. I really don't know what else to get her. Okay, back to the store again.' Charlie said and they both laughed. They went back to the quidditch store and bought one more broom and again having Ginny's name put on it. 'So, Percy, Hermione and Andromeda are the last ones, except for Kingsley and Brian of course. Them, I have no idea.'

'No, neither do I. Let's go home for now. We can think of things later and I can send a letter to Ron, find out if he has any idea what Hermione might like or want.'

Harry and Charlie went home, carrying all their packages. When they stepped back into the house, they went straight upstairs to the extra room, they were using for storage. They put the gifts in there, then went back down stairs. Charlie poured them each a drink and they sat down on the couch.

'I'm buggered.' Harry said as he sipped his drink.

'So am I love. Maybe after dinner, we could soak in a bath and relax.'

'Now, that's not a bad idea babe.' Harry said as he sat back and closed his eyes.

'Don't fall asleep there love, then I'll have to carry you to bed.' Charlie laughed.

'I'm not going to fall asleep, just resting my eyes. I think I need to get new glasses, I've been straining a lot lately and I've had these for years.' Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, before putting them back on.

'Why don't we do that tomorrow love? You'll need to see properly, especially starting with the aurors.'

'Alright, we'll do that and look around again for more gifts.'

After dinner, Harry sent an owl to Ron, asking if he had any idea's what Hermione was going to do when she finished Hogwarts, then Harry and Charlie went up and soaked in a bath together, before getting into bed.

'We've only got a couple more days babe, then back to work for the both of us.' Harry said feeling very emotional all of a sudden.

Charlie must have heard something in Harry's voice. 'It's not like we're going to be apart all the time love. We'll be together every night and on weekends.' Charlie held Harry tighter to him.

'I know, I'm just going to miss you. I've gotten so used to being with you all the time since we've come back.'

'I have too Harry, but we'll get into a routine. I wanted to ask you something on a completely different subject.'

'What's that babe?' Harry asked leaning up on his elbow and looking down at Charlie.

'Ginny and Malfoy, are you going to handle seeing him at Bill's?' Charlie asked a little worried.

'You're not worried about me seeing Ginny with someone else are you Charlie.' Harry said sitting up.

'You were dating Harry, I was just wondering, that's all.' Charlie said as he felt tears come to his eyes and tried to blink them away.

'Charlie, I love you not Ginny. We're married, now why are you thinking like that?'

'I don't know Harry, I suppose like you, we've been together none stop since we got back and I guess I'm feeling a little lost knowing we won't see each other until the evenings. I know you love me Harry, not Ginny.'

'That's right I do love you, with everything that's in me Charlie. So please never think I would or go near anyone else, especially a woman.' Harry smiled down at him, then leaned down and kissed him tenderly, but Charlie pulled Harry in to deepen the kiss, until they were touching each other all over. Charlie made love desperately to Harry that night and Harry knew Charlie was still a little worried but tried to tell him with words and actions how he felt until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning Charlie was leaning on his elbow, looking down at Harry sleeping on his stomach. He ran his fingers lightly down every scar on his back, feeling so much love for the man beside him.

'Hmm, that feels nice love.' Harry said sleepily, as he turned over and looked up at his husband.

'I didn't mean to wake you love.' Charlie leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

'It's fine Charlie, but are you alright? Last night, the way you made love to me…' Harry left the sentence open.

'I know Harry, I got a bit rough with you, sorry about that love.'

'You never have to be sorry babe, but I hope you aren't still worried about me and Ginny or me and anyone else for that matter.'

Charlie sat up properly. 'It's not just Ginny, Harry. Something has been on my mind for a while now, I just haven't said anything to you.'

Harry sat up and put his hand to Charlies face, making him look at him. 'What's been on your mind love?'

'Well, you've never had anyone but me and I'm just worried you might want to one day. I saw a few men looking at you.'

'Charlie,' Harry said angrily, 'that won't happen, I've told you. I love you, no one else. Now what men are you talking about?'

'Well, at the wedding, a couple of seventh years by the looks of them, then a few times when we've been out together. So, you wouldn't want to at least try someone else Harry?'

'No, Charlie. I might have only had you, but you are all I want. So can you please stop this now?'

'Alright, I'm sorry love. I guess I'm a little insecure, especially since you're going to be hanging around aurors from next week.'

'Well, you're going to be hanging around dragon handlers Charlie, big, tough men that need to be strong enough to handle the dragons.' Harry said and he scowled, then got out of bed and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Charlie sighed, then got off the bed. He tried the handle but it wouldn't open. 'Harry, I'm sorry love, please let me in.' Charlie waited but nothing happened. 'Harry, look I'm sorry okay. I just love you so much, I'm scared love, really scared.' Charlie said as he stood there.

Harry opened the door and saw tears falling down Charlie's face and Harry pulled him into his arms.

'You don't need to be love, you never need to be scared.' Harry said softly as he led him over to the bed and they sat down. 'Now, tell me why you're scared Charlie?'

'Like I said, you've never had anyone but me. I kept wondering if you might want to try someone else.'

'Well, I don't Charlie,' Harry sighed. 'You said you've seen men looking at me, well, I've never noticed them love. I only notice you, all the time I notice you.'

'So, you've never seen the looks you get Harry?' Charlie asked looking into his eyes.

'No, never love. I see you that's all I see. So please can you stop thinking I'm going to go cheat on you. I would never, ever do that.'

'Alright, I'm sorry love.' Charlie sighed again and kissed his husband tenderly.

'But that's not all you're worried about, is it Charlie.' Harry said leaning back and looking at him.

'It's just, that we got together then engaged, then married within a few months. I just keep thinking, I might have rushed you into this Harry. You went from being straight to gay, to us together, then to marriage in a short space of time.'

'Charlie, it might have been quick, but that's what I wanted. When I decide something, I want to do it straight away. I'm a bit rash that way. But I knew from the moment I fell in love with you, you're all I want and will all I ever want love. So please, can we drop this. I really don't want to talk about it anymore.' Harry said wearily.

'Okay, sorry Harry, I'll drop it.' Charlie kissed Harry tenderly, then they both got dressed and went down to breakfast and saw Pig sitting there. Harry took the scroll and read the note as Pig flew off.

'Ron said Hermione's been talking about the magical law enforcement squad. He thinks that's what she's going to do because they make up laws and change bad laws if needed.' Harry said smiling. 'Well, we could see about some books on that. Hermione loves her books.'

'Well, that Hermione taken care of, now we need Percy, Andromeda, Kingsley and Brian.' Charlie said then sat thinking, 'I wish we could sit down at the lake, but it's just too cold now. I loved to cuddle up with you looking out over the water.'

'We'll do that when the weather warms love. But at least we can still cuddle up on the couch. Now let's eat, we've still got a lot to do today.'

'Yes we have, plus your eyes need to be check.' Charlie smiled at Harry.

'We could do that first as I'll need to get some new glasses as well. That's going to look strange, I've worn these for so long. But I am looking forward to another pair.'

'Won't matter what glasses you get Harry, you'll still look cute to me.'

'I'm glad you think I look cute love.' Harry grinned. They kept talking until they both finished breakfast. Then they walked out and apparated to the lane. 'Eyes first I suppose.' Harry said and they started walking down the street until they came to an eye specialist. They walked in and Harry spoke to man behind the counter. He took Harry into a room and checked his eyes and said he did need different glasses. So Harry and Charlie looked around. Harry trying on different pairs, until he found one's he liked. 'What do you think of these babe?'

'You can hardly tell you're wearing glasses love. They look really good Harry, really good.' Charlie grinned.

'Okay, I'll get these, but I might get two just in case one breaks or I lose them.' Harry took them over to the man and said he'd have them ready by that afternoon. So they walked to the Leaky Cauldron and decided to have a drink before they went shopping. They sat down with their drinks and noticed Harry was still being stared at. 'I wonder when that will ease babe?'

'It will love, give it time. It hasn't even been a year yet. I think once that year mark comes up, then people will stop staring.' Charlie said gripping his hand.

'Hope you're right.' Harry said sipping his drink and tried not to look at everyone.

When Harry and Charlie finished their drink, they walked through the back with their arms around each other and Charlie tapped the bricks and walked through the archway. They went back to book store and found a few books on magical law, the new revised editions, but they also bought Hermione some other books as well.

'Hermione's taken care of, we've still got Percy, Andromeda, Kingsley and Brian. Percy loves rules and regulations. So maybe we can find some books for him as well.' Charlie suggested so they looked around and found some books for Percy.

'I had a thought about Andromeda, maybe a new cloak and matching gloves, something like that. She's been spending all her time buying for Teddy.' Harry said.

'Not a bad idea Harry, let's go have a look.'

Harry and Charlie left the book store and went into Madame Malkins and looked around at all the cloaks. They found a beautiful deep blue one with matching gloves and bought them for her.

'Charlie, you dad, I always used to buy him some muggle things for his birthday or Christmas. Do you think I still should do that? He always liked them.'

'You could Harry, maybe we could get mum a new cloak as well. She needs one, the one she wears is fairly old even if it is in good condition.'

'Okay, we'll do that. Let's have a look why where here,' they looked around and found a nice deep green one for Molly and they bought matching gloves as well. 'Now it's just Kingsley and Brian and I'm stumped. I don't know what type of things they like.'

'No, neither do I.' Charlie said as they left the store. The looked around and Harry stopped outside a shop. 'You know, maybe they might like one of those Charlie. They could both use it for work, or just home.'

'Not a bad idea Harry, they are expensive though. You don't think Kingsley will mind us paying that much on him.'

'Probably, but what can he do, once we buy it?' Harry laughed and Charlie nodded. So they entered the store and bought a nice gift for Kingsley and Brian, then sent it straight back home.

'Let's head up to George's shop Harry. I haven't been there in ages.' Charlie suggested and Harry nodded. They walked up the street until they came to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

'He didn't. I'll kill George for that.' Harry said scowling at a picture of himself.

'Do you know why he has a picture of you Harry?' Charlie asked looking puzzled.

'Yeah I do, a couple of years ago, Fred and George were thinking up ideas. Fred said they could make a hood for people to put on and become someone famous for a couple of hours. Then he looked at me and said anyone could become the boy who lived.' Charlie stared at Harry then broke up into hysterics. 'It's not funny Charlie, I don't want people walking around looking like me.' Harry said but Charlie kept laughing as he dragged Harry into the store and over to the display of change your look hoods and saw another large picture of Harry above the hoods. Harry scowled then spotted George. George saw the look on Harry's face and bolted up the stairs into the back room and didn't come back out all day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

When Harry and Charlie had finished their shopping and picked up Harry's new glasses. They headed home and put everything away. Charlie was still laughing as they sat down.

'Charlie, it's not funny, now cut it out.' Harry said angrily.

'Harry, love, if you think about it, it's a really good idea.'

'Let me ask you this then. What if you were in the Leaky Cauldron having a drink and see me snogging some other guy, or girl for that matter, but it wasn't really me. But you wouldn't know that, what would you do?'

'Oh, I get you're point Harry. I'll have to make sure I know where you are from now on, just in case.' Charlie said then laughed again. 'Harry, it's just for some fun. Don't take it so seriously.'

'It's not happening to you Charlie. You know I don't like the attention I get now.' Harry said, then went and poured himself a drink, downing the whole thing, then poured another, until Charlie put his arms around him and took the glass from his hands.

'Harry, don't be like that love. It's just a bit of fun.' Charlie said and put the glass down and turned Harry to face him. 'It's not just of you, there are other famous people they turn into. Let's just sit down and enjoy out time together, please.'

'Fine, but I'm still having a word with George, and make him take me off them.' Harry said and they went and sat down and cuddled up on the couch. 'What would you really do Charlie, tell me?'

'If I didn't know where you were, then I'd probably confront you or however it was. But I know you wouldn't do that Harry.'

'You weren't so sure this morning love?' Harry said looking back at him.

'I know, but I also know you wouldn't. I can feel it building, how much I'm going to miss you when I go back to work.'

'I know love, I feel the same way. So why we've got time together, now more laughing about those hoods or thinking about me cheating, deal?'

'Alright love, deal,' Charlie grinned and kissed him fiercely.

Charlie and Harry enjoyed the rest of the day together until they went to bed and made love, very gently then fell asleep in each other's arms again.

The following Monday, Harry woke and saw Charlie wasn't in bed. He got up and showered, then went down stairs and saw him sitting at the table. Harry went over and put his arms around him.

'Ready for work love?' Harry said sadly.

'Yeah I am. I was hoping you'd wake soon. I wanted to spend some time with you before I left.' Charlie pulled Harry around until he was sitting on his lap. 'So, are you going to the auror offices today?'

'Yep, right after you leave, I have to as well. Brian wants me to get stuck into everything.'

'Well, we will have two weeks off in three weeks. So we can spend all that time alone here.'

'With Hermione and Ron home for Christmas, you really think their going to leave us alone love, not likely?' Harry said smiling.

'Yeah, I get you're point. But they won't be here every day, will they?' Charlie asked seriously.

'Who knows Charlie,' Harry said and got off his lap and sat down and started eating breakfast. 'Have you eaten already babe?'

'Yeah, I got up early, couldn't sleep.'

'I wish you could have woken me, we could have kept each other occupied.' Harry said smirking.

'I thought of that, but I wanted you to sleep. You're going to be buggered tonight. Remember, you've never worked before love.'

'I know, but last year I felt like I was. We never stopped even if we stayed in the one place. We were always researching or talking about where they were. The tension and stress we all felt was there all the time.'

'Never thought of it that way love, but like you said, Brian's going to have you doing something all day. So you will probably be exhausted by the time you come home.'

'Yeah, I probably will.' Harry said watching Charlie why he ate. Then Charlie stood up and looked down at him.

Harry stood up facing him. 'Time to go love, I'll see you tonight.' Charlie said and pulled into his arms and kissed him passionately for a long time. When they pulled apart, Charlie caressed Harry's face. 'I love you Harry.'

'I love you to Charlie, I'll see you tonight.' Harry said and Charlie turned, then quickly walked away and out the door. Harry sighed as he stared at the door and thought he might as well get going himself. He walked over to the fireplace, then spotted the box he brought from the vault. He'd forgotten about looking in that. He took it into the library and put it on the desk then walked back out and stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

Harry stepped out into the atrium of the ministry of magic. People were going in every direction. Harry walked towards the lift and waited until it opened, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Brian, I thought you would have already been up there.' Harry smiled.

'Nope, had a feeling you'd be here early Harry so I decided to wait down here for you. Charlie left for work already?'

Harry smiled. 'Yeah, he left just before I did.' Harry laughed. 'Yeah, I didn't want to stay in the house without him. How do you do it Brian?'

They both stepped into the lift before Brian could answer. 'You get used to it Harry. So you ready to become an auror Harry?'

'Yeah, I'm ready for that. Not for this separation, so if I seem distracted today, you'll know why.' Harry smiled sheepishly at Brian.

'You'll be fine Harry, here's our floor. Come on and I'll introduce you to the others and get you some robes.' Brian grinned and led the way out of the lifts then into the auror offices. He called everyone together. 'As I'm sure you all know, this is Harry Potter. I talked him into joining the aurors.' Brian made introductions, then took Harry and got him his auror robes. 'So, we'll start you on some of the laws first Harry. Would you do some duelling later, I know you don't really need it. But it's a good way for you to get used to the others.'

'I don't mind Brian, I enjoy duelling when I'm not fighting for my life that is.' Harry grinned.

They sat down and went through some of the laws for a couple of house, then had a break.

'What we're working on at the moment Harry, is there's this man. Terence Garland, he's worked for the ministry for years. But what we think is he was connected to Voldemort and the death eaters. We're trying to get proof but so far we're not having much luck. We know where he goes, but he's very cautious. So following him is out.'

'Where does he go?' Harry asked looking seriously at Brian.

'He spends a lot of time in a little café in muggle London. But like I said we can't just go in there and see what he's doing. We need to find out if he's meeting anyone. Anyway, let's get into the other room and do some duelling.' Brian said and Harry nodded. They walked into the training rooms and Brian took his robes off, so Harry did as well. 'You and I will start Harry. Now the floor as you can see is padded, so if you fall, you won't get hurt, stunners only alright?'

'No problem Brian, oh can I call you that as you're my boss?'

'Yes, we're pretty informal around here. Let's start.' Brian moved into the middle of the room and pulled his wand. Harry pulled his wand and followed him. They both circled each other for a bit, throwing the odd spell at each other. Then they started getting serious. Their movements were getting fast until Harry stunned Brian and he flew back and landed hard on the floor.

Harry ran over to him. 'You okay Brian?' Harry asked giving him a hand up.

'Fine Harry, but that was one strong stunner Harry.'

'Really, that's what I used to teach the DA at Hogwarts. We always flew that far.' Harry said.

'The DA Harry, oh, that group you taught, I remember Kingsley mentioning that. Well if you taught them all to do stunners that hard, then I'd like a few more DA's to join. Can Ron do stunners like that?'

'Yeah, they all could, I taught them all stunners then moved on to shield charms then patronus's.'

'How old were they Harry?'

'Some were in second year, right up to sixth year. From the three houses, no Slytherin's of course.' Harry grinned.

'You taught second years, stunners, and patronus's?' Brian asked looking stunned.

'Yeah, everyone wanted to learn as much as they could with Voldemort out there.'

Brian and the rest of the aurors all stared at Harry in complete shock. Then he got Harry to show them some of the spells he taught. They took a break with Harry stunning every auror that he faced.

'Well, I definitely made the right decision, talking you into joining Harry.'

'Thanks Brian. I had a thought about how you could watch Terence Garland?'

'What's that Harry?'

'Well, you could get one of the aurors to busk outside the shop and they could keep an eye on him and he wouldn't know.'

'Busk Harry?' Brian asked puzzled.

'Sorry, it's a muggle thing. You see, when a singer or someone that plays a musical instruments wants to be seen or make some money, they stand on a street and sing or play and people throw money into a box or case he's got sitting there. You see it all the time in the muggle world.'

'I forgot you grew up with muggles Harry and that is a great idea. One problem, you're the only auror that can play or sing Harry and you're not trained yet. I couldn't send you out into a dangerous situation, plus, you're too recognizable.'

'I can fix that Brian. Hermione, Ron and me had to do this a lot last year.' Harry pointed his wand at his face. His hair changed colour, he grew a beard and his nose was a little wider.'

'Now that's good, but you can still see you're scar Harry. Every wizard or witch knows that scar Harry.'

'I've got an idea about that as well. Hang on.' Harry walked over to the young female auror and spoke with her for a moment, they looked at Brian and walked out of the room. They both came back a few minutes later and Harry looked at Brian. 'Now, what do you think?'

'Wow, how did you do that Harry? You can't use a spell on that because it was caused by dark magic.'

'Elizabeth, you want to show him.' Harry grinned at her and she opened her small bag and showed Brian her make up.

'Make up Harry, woman's make up.' Brian smiled.

'See, in the muggle world when someone is in a movie or tv show, they need make up to fix flaws or scars on their faces and to stop the skin shining too much. They have makeup artists that do all the people who appear on tv.' Harry saw the puzzled look on Brian again. 'A tv is a box thing you watch things on. They make shows, so you could be watching one and it's like you watching a real family or hospital people.'

'Ok, got that. But I like you're idea Harry, but if I sent you out I'd have to put an experienced auror with you. So it'd have to be someone that would blend in with you.'

'What about Elizabeth, we look about the same age, it would look like we were a couple or friends. Something like that anyway.'

'You have got another great idea. Do you think you could pretend to be Elizabeth's boyfriend Harry? You could sing, play your guitar and she could stand with you and look lovingly at you.' Brian smirked.

'I could probably do that Brian. What do you think Elizabeth? Could you pretend you were my girlfriend?'

'I could probably pull that off Harry. Brian, it's a great idea. The only idea we've had to watch this guy.'

'Okay, I'll let you do it. But Harry, remember Lizzy as she likes to be called, is the experienced auror. Let her handle things if anything happens. I know you, if spells or anything starts you usually react. This time don't.'

'Alright Brian,' Harry laughed. 'So, when will we do this?'

'How many songs do you play and sing? Because you'll have to stay there for at least an hour, that's how long he usually sits there.'

'I've got a far few now. Charlie and I bought some more music books and have been practicing new ones. I could probably get a couple more memorised in the next few days.'

'Alright, we'll organise it to start next week then. Study up on some more, get as many as you can really. You can change yourself back now if you want Harry?'

'Oh right, I forgot.' Harry pointed his wand back at his face and it changed back to normal. 'I can muck around with the way I look as well.'

'I think red hair, get rid of the scar, the nose was good. Leave the beard off, maybe just make it look like you need a shave.'

'No problem Brian and is the red hair because of my husband?'

'Yep, I think Charlie would like you doing that.'

'He probably would.' Harry grinned.

For the rest of the day, the aurors took Harry through everything he would need to work the surveillance the following week. They also kept him going through the law.

'Well, that's it for today. See you all tomorrow.' Brian said as he walked over to the aurors, 'Harry, Lizzy, stay for a minute.' Brian said and waited until the other aurors left. 'Harry, because you're gay, I want to see how you behave with Lizzy.'

'What do you want me to do Brian?' Harry asked nervously.

'Maybe just put your arms around each other. Try that for now?' Brian said and waited and he saw Harry was a little nervous, but he walked over to Lizzy and they put their arms around each other. Brian walked over and moved their arms to a more natural position. 'That's better, now just walk back and forth, get used to it.' brain watched as they walked back and he pointed and made them keep going for a few turns. 'That's better, the more you did it, the more natural it looked. Now, this might be a bit hard for both of you.'

'What do you want us to do now Brian?' Harry asked.

'Maybe give each other a kiss, just a small one. I'm not talking full on snog.'

Harry shook his head at Brian, then turned to Lizzy, 'You up for this?'

'No problem Harry.' she said happily smiling at Harry. So they put their arms around each other and Harry leaned in and kissed her and pulled away quickly.

'Harry, you need to make it look more natural. You've kissed girls before, you dated Charlie's sister remember?'

'Alright, it's just I've only kissed Charlie for so long now.' Harry said then turned back to Lizzy, 'Sorry, I'll get there and I weren't expecting to do this on my first day.' Harry took a deep breath, then leaned down again and kissed Lizzy, this time properly. 'How was that?'

'Good Harry.' Lizzy smiled, then they looked at Brian as they let each other go.

'It was better, I might have you both practice that. But you can do it in private. I'll let you use my office tomorrow. So go home, both of you,' Brian said shaking his head.

Harry and Lizzy left the office together. 'Sorry if this is uncomfortable for you Lizzy.'

'No it's fine Harry. To tell you the truth, I've never kissed anyone before. So I was a little nervous.'

'Don't you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend?' Harry asked as they stepped into the lifts.

'No, never have. When I left Hogwarts, I went straight into auror training, so I never really had time for anything else, plus I really wanted to concentrate on being an auror, it was always my dream to join the aurors. Tonks trained me, you knew her, didn't you?'

'Yeah, she was a good friend. I'm godfather to her son Teddy, so is Charlie. Andromeda, tonks' mother asked Charlie to be the second godfather as Remus and Tonks never named a godmother. I miss her a lot, miss both of them.'

'I do too, I never met her husband though.'

'Remus was a great man. He was friends with my parents from the time they were at Hogwarts. By the way, which house were you in, because I don't recognise you and you're only a year or two older than me.'

'I was in Slytherin.' Lizzy said and she looked up at Harry and saw his shocked face. 'I know, most Slytherin's were terrible people. But some of us were okay Harry. I know Gryffindor's and Slytherin's never got on.'

'Well, you seem okay, not a death eater anyway.' Harry laughed as they walked through the atrium and stopped at the fireplaces. 'I'll see you tomorrow Lizzy, for more practice.' Harry said rolling his eyes.

'See you tomorrow Harry.' she smiled.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and vanished from the ministry, then stepped out into his living room. He looked around, but Charlie wasn't home yet. So he went upstairs and got changed out of his robes, then went back down stairs and got a drink. He took it into the library and sat on the couch after getting the box from the desk. He stared at it for a minute, then opened it. He found a couple of small boxes and he opened one and saw his father's wedding ring, the other was his mother's wedding and engagement rings. He put them aside and found a piece of parchment. He pulled it out and unfolded it and sat back to read a letter to him from his parents.

'Our darling son, Harry.

'If you are reading this, then we are no longer with you. We tried to keep you safe and us together, but Voldemort was determined to kill you, so hopefully you survived, even if we didn't. We know you will have a hard life and we're sorry for that. We wish you didn't have to go through what we know you will in the next few years. Just remember that you were loved Harry. You're father and I loved you very much, along with Sirius, you're godfather and Remus who was you're second godfather. We never named a godmother for you for one reason Harry. Not long after you were born, Albus Dumbledore performed at spell over you and found out what you were going to be when you were older, he never did tell us why though. We didn't mind in the least, but what the spell revealed Harry, was that when you turned eighteen or around eighteen you would find out you were gay. I hope you can find a nice man to love and that will love you just like we do. Albus said if you ever want to talk about this, he will be there any time for you since we can't be. You might try to fight this by sleeping with woman, if that makes you feel better, than do it my son, but it will not help, so I hope you do accept this and have a good life. Please remember that we loved you Harry and would have loved to be there for you as you grew up, but it was not possible. We will always be in your heart and any time you want to talk to us, just think of us and say what you're feeling. We loved you with all we are and all we have inside us.

Love mum and dad.'

Harry sat there stunned as he read the letter over and over and he never noticed the tears falling down his face, until Charlie sat beside him and pulled him into his arms.

'What's wrong love?' Charlie asked sounding worried.

When Harry pulled himself together, he handed the letter to his husband to read. Charlie looked at Harry, then read the letter. When he finished, he looked just as stunned as Harry felt.

'Yeah, they knew Charlie.' Harry said as he put his head on Charlie's shoulder. 'They always knew.'

'They loved you very much Harry, you could feel it when you read the words.'

'I know love and Remus, he never told me he was also my godfather. Why didn't he tell me Charlie?'

'Maybe because of how much you loved Sirius, he didn't want to take that away from Sirius.'

'You think love?'

'Yeah I do.' Charlie said then pulled Harry to him and kissed him fiercely. 'I missed you so much today. Look, I even got another burn because I wasn't paying attention.'

'Oh Charlie.' Harry said taking his hand very gently and looked at the burn on his wrist.

'It's fine Harry. They healed it after it was done, then I had to explain to the others why I wasn't paying attention. So, how was your first day in the auror office?'

'Well, Brian had me duelling a lot. He and the others started teaching me the law. Then I've been assigned to do a stake out next week, with another auror Lizzy.'

'Already Harry, don't you think it's a bit soon?' Charlie asked looking worried.

'It was my idea Charlie plus I was the only one that could do it. See their trying to find out what this ministry employees up too, but they can't follow him into muggle London because he'd recognize them. So I told Brian about buskers.' Harry said the puzzled look. 'Their singers or people play a musical instrument and they stand on streets and play to make money. So Brian wants me to do that and Lizzy is going as the experienced auror, but there's one catch.'

'What's that Harry?'

'I have to pretend to be Lizzy's boyfriend so it looks natural. Brian had us practicing today.' Harry said squinting up at Charlie.

'What do you mean by practicing Harry?' Charlie asked leaning back and looking at him.

'Well, we had to put our arms around each other and walk so it looked natural, then he wanted us to kiss. Not a full on snog love, just a small kiss. Even then I couldn't, took me a while to do it.' Harry said all this quickly. 'I'm sorry love, but it's the only way to make it look real.'

'I don't know if I want you kissing another person, girl or bloke Harry.' Charlie said standing up and looking down at Harry. 'I don't want you doing this.'

'I don't want to either love, but its part of my job. Brian explained that sometimes aurors have to go undercover and pretend all sorts of things. But I wasn't expecting to have to kiss someone though, even if it was a woman. If it was another man, I probably would have refused straight away. Please Charlie, it doesn't mean anything, you know I love you.' Harry said as he stood up and put his arms around him.

'I don't know about this Harry. You're supposed to only kiss me.'

'I know I am. Hopefully Lizzy will be able to get the information they need in the first day and I won't have to do it again. One thing though, she was taught by Tonks.'

'Tonks eh,' Charlie said flatly.

'Charlie, please, it's my job, you were the one that said I was meant to do this. I can't refuse, especially on my first day.' Harry pleaded. 'What about this, do you want to meet her and you'll see that she's just doing her job just like me.'

'Maybe,' Charlie said sulkily, then looked back at Harry and kissed him fiercely. 'You belong to me Harry, no one else.'

'I know I do love, so please, it's just for a little while. Then I won't have to do it again, I hope.' Harry said softly.

'So do I love. Let's go have dinner, I'm starved.' Charlie kept his arm around Harry and they walked out to the kitchen and sat down. Kreacher put their food on the table and they started eating. 'That letter Harry, you're parents knew you were gay thanks to a spell performed over you as a baby. So it shows it's not a choice, but it's just inside someone.'

'Yes, it is. What are you getting at love?'

'If you wouldn't mind, maybe show that letter to my parents. They'll see it's not a choice, but you're born gay.' Charlie said looking at Harry.

'It might show them Charlie, alright. Why don't we show them at Christmas, show everyone, even Ginny?'

'Now, that's a good idea Harry and what you asked before about this Lizzy. Alright, I would like to meet her. See for myself how you two are together.' Charlie said.

'It's fine love. I'll see if she wants to come for dinner tomorrow night, how's that. I could have Brian and Kingsley come too if you want?'

'Alright, but it won't be able to be a late night, not with work for both of us.'

'No worries love. Now what was the new reserve like and are you happy there?'

'Yes, I'm happy there Harry and its great. They have a lot of different dragons, one is a Hungarian horntail. You want to see it?' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'No thank you love. Once was enough.' Harry said then they both laughed.

After dinner, they both went up and shared a shower. They touched and kissed and made love in the shower, then got into bed and made love again and like always. Fell asleep holding each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

The following evening, Brian, Kingsley and Lizzy had dinner at the Potter home. Charlie got to see what Lizzy was like and Brian explained more to him about aurors that go undercover.

'Charlie, I know you don't like it, but aurors often have to go undercover. They might only have to pretend to be a shop keeper or once, a long time ago, one had to pretend to be a professor at Hogwarts.'

'I get what you're saying Brian, I do. It's just the idea of my husband kissing someone else.' Charlie said, 'even if it is a woman, now if it was a man, then you would have had a fight on your hands.'

Harry laughed and sat on Charlie's lap, kissing him fiercely. 'You don't need to worry love, especially since it is a woman. What about how Lizzy feels, she has to kiss me and I'm a gay man.'

'How are you with doing this Lizzy?' Charlie asked.

'It's part of my job Charlie, I know Harry is married to you and we're just pretending. I went undercover once last year, got a job as a waitress in the Three Broomsticks to keep an eye out for the students and professors. I had to really play the part, serve customers, even got smacked on the backside a few times by some male customers. That was hard as I had to remember I wasn't an auror, just a normal waitress.' she smiled.

'Well, if you can put up with that, then fine, I'll put up with my husband having to kiss you. But keep your hands to yourself.' Charlie said but he was smiling at her.

'Charlie, do you think I should show that letter to our gay guests?' Harry asked.

'That's a good idea love, why don't you get it.'

'Okay,' Harry concentrated and the box with the letter flew into his hands.

'Um, you didn't pull you're wand Harry,' Lizzy said looking at Harry, then Brian.

'That's one thing I haven't told all you aurors yet, Harry can do some wandless magic. I told him to do everything with a wand for a while, then we'd show everyone.' Brian explained and Lizzy just kept looking stunned.

Harry opened the box and pulled the letter out. 'Kingsley, Brian, this is a letter my parents wrote me. I only just found it in our vault when Charlie and I went there to organise things.' Harry handed the letter to Kingsley and Brian read it.

'Is this for real Harry?'

'Yeah, by the looks of it is. So you two, you were born the way you are.' Harry smiled at them.

'I want to know what this spell is Dumbledore performed over you as a baby Harry?' Kingsley said.

'I wouldn't mind knowing that myself Kingsley.' Harry smiled, and saw Lizzy looking puzzled. 'Dumbledore performed some spell over me as a baby and it revealed that I was going to find out I'm gay when I reached around eighteen.'

'So it's not a choice, but you are really born that way.' Lizzy said.

'Yeah, we are.' Charlie said looking at her. 'I'm having Harry show my parents at Christmas Kingsley, Ginny and Percy as well.'

'Now that's a good idea Charlie, with us four gay men sitting there, let's hope they realise it's not a choice.'

'I think it will, mum and dad have said their trying to accept this, Percy is still stubborn about it and won't even look at us. Ginny we're not sure how she is at the moment. At first it was because she was still in love with Harry, but's started seeing someone. So hopefully she will accept us if her feelings for Harry have changed.'

'Yes, I noticed the looks she was giving you at the wedding. It must be hard on her though. Harry was dating her last year and from what I heard from Minerva, they were always snogging. Whenever anyone saw them together, that's what they were doing.' Kingsley grinned, then laughed at the look on Charlie's face.

'Charlie love, I told you why I did that.' Harry kissed him tenderly. 'She helped me forgot, I was so obsessed with Voldemort, I couldn't hardly think straight.'

'I know love, it's just knowing you used to get it on with my sister.' Charlie said, then smiled and kissed Harry again. 'It's fine and it's the past like we said.'

'Yes Charlie, it is the past. Brian and I had past relationships and we don't let it worry us.'

'Harry, you said you and Charlie are Teddy's godfathers, do you have a picture of him. When Tonks told me she was pregnant, I was so happy for her.' Lizzy smiled.

'Sure, the one from the wedding,' Harry concentrated and a picture flew into his hand and he showed it to Lizzy.

'He's like tonks, changing his hair and he's so adorable.' Lizzy smiled.

'Yeah, he is like tonks. Whenever Harry is holding him, he changes his hair to black and messy.' Charlie laughed and patted Harry's hair.

'Alright love, give it a rest.' Harry laughed. For the next couple of hours they all had an enjoyable night before saying goodbye to each other, then Charlie and Harry went up to bed and cuddled up, falling asleep with their arms around each other.

Over the following days, Harry and Lizzy practiced a lot so they would look natural and look like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They were still a little uncomfortable, but Brian said they looked good and you couldn't tell they weren't a couple. He had Harry try different hair colours and styles, but decided to stay with the red hair and no beard just scruff. So Harry left to go home on the Friday afternoon, thinking about his first real assignment the following Monday.

He stepped out of the fireplace into his living room and saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

'You're home before me love.' Harry said as he sat beside him and kissed him fiercely and passionately.

'Yeah, I only left an hour early. It's been a long first week love and I want to spend the weekend together, starting now.'

'You've got it babe. Let me just go get changed and I'll be back.' Harry kissed Charlie again, then ran up the stairs and took his robes off, when he turned around he saw Charlie was watching him. 'So that's what you meant by spending the weekend together love.' Harry smirked and pulled Charlie into his arms.

'Yes, starting now. So strip lover, I want you.' Charlie grinned, then they both stripped off and got onto the bed. 'It feels like it's been ages, instead of just a couple of day since we've made love.'

'Then why are you still talking Charlie, your mouth would be better occupied doing something else.' Harry grinned and he turned around so they were both busy, the made love until dinner time, then got dressed and walked back downstairs to eat. After eating, Harry sat on the couch and picked up his guitar and started going over the songs he will need for Monday.

'Sounds really god love, your voice is even better than when you sang at the wedding.'

'Thanks babe, at least I'm not as nervous as I was.' Harry said as he put his guitar down and yawned widely. 'Sorry, been a long week love.'

'Yes, it has. Let's get some sleep love.' Charlie took Harry's hand and they walked back upstairs and got into bed, still holding each other, they fell asleep instantly.

Over the weekend, Harry and Charlie never left each other's sides for more than a few minutes. They knew they'd get used to be apart through the day, but it was going to take time. So they thought if the weekends were the only time they'd have to themselves, they were going to spend it all together, at least as much as possible.

The following morning Harry woke and saw Charlie asleep on his stomach. He smiled and leaned down and kissed his back very gently. Then went to have a shower, when he finished, he dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Kreacher put his breakfast on the table, just as Charlie sat down. 'Morning love,' Charlie kissed Harry, then started eating his own breakfast Kreacher had put on the table.

'Morning babe, well, we're back to work today.

'Then two weeks, before Christmas break for two whole weeks, that will be really good love.'

'Yes, that's going to be great, just being home again. But we need to go pick up the owls the week before remember. They can stay in the spare room until Christmas.'

'Good idea, Bill owled me too, I forgot to tell you. He told Ginny she can invite Malfoy, so he's going to be there love.'

'Well, we'll just have to put up with him babe.'

'Bill also asked if we'd bring our guitars, maybe do a couple of Christmas songs for everyone. What do you think love?'

'I don't mind Charlie, but I haven't learned any Christmas song. I'll have to practice. Maybe we could do some every night?'

'Good thinking. I've never played any either, I've got a book though, bought it a long time ago.' Charlie and Harry discussed some of the Christmas songs they knew, then Charlie found his old Christmas music book. He bought it but never used it before. 'I really need to go though love.' Charlie said as he stood up. Harry stood up too and they kissed passionately, then Charlie caressed Harry's face, then walked out the door.

Harry sighed, picked up his guitar case, then walked over to the fireplace. He stepped in and vanished and stepped out in the atrium. He saw Lizzy walked towards the lifts, so he caught up with her.

'Morning Lizzy,' Harry said.

'Morning Harry, so you ready to be my boyfriend?'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I'm ready.' they got into the lifts and went to their floor. When they entered the auror offices Brian was waiting for them, 'Morning Brian.'

'Morning you two, so you ready to do this?'

'We're ready Brian.' Lizzy said.

'How was Charlie over the weekend Harry, was he okay with this?' Brian asked.

'He still doesn't like it, but he understands.' Harry shrugged at Brian. 'So, when are we leaving?'

'In about an hour, I want you there and set up before he turns up. Lizzy, like we discussed, you'll be sitting at the outside tables facing the café so you can keep an eye on Terence. Harry you will have you're back to the café, just try and act as natural as possible. Have a break after say three or four songs, sit with Lizzy. Put your arms around her, give her a kiss. You know, normal couple things. Then back to singing until he leaves.'

'No problem Brian, Lizzy I'll have to get you to hide my scar again.' Harry said.

'I'll do that now if you want. This make up will last all day if I want or until I wash it off.' she smiled.

'Okay, go do that, then we'll get both you're clothes transfigured, so it looks like you're neat but need money.' Brian said and he left the two of them alone.

'Sit there for me Harry.' Lizzy pointed at a chair at her desk and Harry sat down. She took her makeup out and started to touch up Harry's scar until you couldn't see it anymore. 'There, that's not bad at all.'

'Thanks Lizzy.' Harry smiled, then got up and went over to his desk. He started reading more on laws and undercover work that aurors need to know. He sat there doing that until Brian walked back over to him.

'Okay, let's get you're faced changed Harry and I'll do both you're clothes.'

Harry nodded and pointed his wand at his hair and face, 'How's that?'

'Great, scruffy face, nose is just slightly bigger and red hair. You can't tell its Harry Potter. Now I'll do both you're clothes.' Lizzy stood next to Harry and Brian pointed his wand at Harry first, then Lizzy. 'Good, have a look.' Brian conjured a mirror and they both looked at themselves then he picked up a camera and took a couple of pictures of Harry and Lizzy to keep in the files.

'Wow, if I didn't know it was me, I wouldn't recognise me. You know, I might do this more often when I go out, stop people staring at me all the time.' Harry said then laughed. 'So Terence won't recognise Lizzy?'

'No, he's never seen her, luckily. Alright, get going and remember Harry, let Lizzy take lead if anything happens.'

'All I can do is try Brian. You know what I'm like.'

'I know Harry, that's why I've been reminding you to leave it to Lizzy all the time. Go and be careful, both of you.'

Harry and Lizzy nodded, Harry picked up his guitar case and they went to the lifts, then down to the atrium. They got to the apparition point and both apparated to the small lane not far from the Leaky Cauldron.

'Okay, time to be your girlfriend Harry. Do you think I should call you by another name, just in case?'

'Well, how about James, that was my father's name,' Harry suggested.

'Okay James,' Lizzy said, then Harry and Lizzy put their arms around each other and walked down the street. Lizzy led them to the small café and Harry pulled out his guitar from his case, but left the case open. Lizzy sat at a table, facing Harry and the café window then she gave Harry a smile and nodded.

Harry started to play and sing. He had people walk past, throwing money into his case. Some stopped and listened. He played two songs when Terence walked past, not even bothering to look at him. He went into the café and sat down near the window. Lizzy watched Terence, but it looked like she was watching Harry. Harry kept singing for another couple of songs when he took a break and sat down with Lizzy. They remembered what Brian said. So they put their arms around each other and kissed, then they sat back and talked for a few minutes. Then Lizzy kissed Harry again and he got back up to play. After another couple of songs, a man sat down with Terence and Lizzy kept watching them. Memorising what the other man looked like. Harry took another break why they were still in there talking.

'I wish I could hear what they were saying.' Lizzy said.

'Well, I've got an idea. I could get one when we finished here.'

'Get what Harry?'

'Extendable ears, do you know Charlie's brothers shop? Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'

'Yeah, I've heard of it, never been in there, it's a joke shop right.'

'Yeah, but George and Fred invented these extendable ears. They slide under the door and you can hear everything being said. We could disillusion them so they couldn't be seen.'

'That's an idea Harry. We'll get them when we're finished here and use them tomorrow. You better get back to singing.' she leaned over and kissed Harry again and started watching. She kept thinking at least Harry was a good singing since she had to sit here with him. They both kept up their pretence until Terence and the other man left. Then Harry packed his guitar back in his case, taking all the money out of it.

'What am I going to do with all this?' Harry asked looking at the stacks of muggle money.

'Keep it Harry, you did earn it.' Lizzy looked at him.

'I really don't need it Lizzy, maybe I could give it to Brian. He could do something with it. Come on, let's get into Diagon Alley. We'll have to change back in the lane way.'

Harry and Lizzy kept up their pretence just in case. So they put their arms around each other again until they got to the lane way. Harry transfigured Lizzy's clothes back to her proper clothes and Lizzy transfigured Harry's, then Harry changed his face and hair back to his proper face. He transfigured his guitar case into a bag, so in case they were being watched later on.

'Let's go Harry.' they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry gave Tom a wave and they went through to the back and Lizzy tapped the bricks.

'So, you got anything on at Christmas Lizzy, spending time with family or friends?' Harry asked as they stepped into Diagon Alley.

'I don't have any family and most of my friends are the aurors I work with. So normally I just have quite break, keeping to myself until I start work again.'

'Oh, sorry Lizzy, before I met the Weasley's I never had family either. It can get lonely though sometimes.'

'It's fine Harry, I've always been alone, so I'm pretty much use to it.' she saw the question look on Harry's face. 'I was raised in an orphanage, before I went to Hogwarts. The friends I made there were all muggles, so I never kept in contact with them since I'm a witch.'

'Well, you turned out alright Lizzy, did you know Voldemort was raised in a muggle orphan and look how he turned out.' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'No, I didn't know that Harry. You probably know a lot about him, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do. He had a muggle father, but witch mother. He told all his death eaters he was a pure blood, but he wasn't. I saw a memory that Dumbledore showed me, from an old ministry employee from before Voldemort was born. I got to see his mother, grandfather, uncle, they were witches and wizards. Then I saw his father, who was a muggle his mother fell in love with.' Harry explained as they got the George's shop.

'Why is there a picture of you at you're brother-in-law's shop Harry?'

'Fred and George invented these hoods.' Harry scowled as he shook his head. 'You put them on and become someone famous for a couple of hours. I told them I didn't want my face used, but as you can see, they ignored me and did it anyway. Come on let's go in and I'll get the ears.'

George had seen Harry walked towards his shop with a woman and he quickly spoke to Angelina and disappeared into the back of the shop.

'Harry, what's brings you here?' Angelina said kissing his cheek.

'I need a couple of extendable ears and where's George? I need a word with him about those hoods.'

'He's not here at the moment Harry, but I'll get the ears for you.' Angelina smirked and went over to another part of the shop. 'Here you go Harry, what do you need them for?'

'Lizzy and I are doing some undercover work for the aurors and we need to listen in to someone. How much is that Angelina?'

'Nothing, you know George won't charge you Harry, since it was you who helped them start this shop.'

'But that was a few years ago now Angelina and I only gave them a thousand galleons, that I didn't need.'

'I know, but he will never charge you Harry, you should know that by now. Is there anything else you wanted?'

'No, tell George thanks, but I'm still going to speak with him about those hoods, whenever I get to see him that is.' Harry said angrily.

'There just a bit of fun, but look. You have different glasses now, so they are a little different from what you look like now. And the picture Fred used to start this was from last year and you've gotten a little older Harry, more wrinkles.' she said and laughed at the look on Harry's face.

'I do not have wrinkles Angelina, I'm only eighteen.' Harry scowled, 'Anyway, I've got to go, thanks and tell George I'll see him later.' Harry kissed her cheek and he left the shop with Lizzy. He'd see the look on her face when they spoke about the money Harry had given George. 'When I won the triwizard at Hogwarts, I gave Fred and George the winnings to start this place. I said we all needed a laugh now Voldemort was back.'

'That was very generous of you Harry. So we ready to head back to the office?'

'Could we just make one quick stop, I need to go into Gringotts and since we're here…' Harry said leaving the sentence open.

'Okay, but we'll have to be quick so Brian doesn't think something happened.'

They walked up to the large white building and into the doors. Harry quickly spoke with a goblin and pointed Harry to another part. He told Lizzy he'd be right back, then went around to some offices and knocked on one.

'Bill, you got a minute?' Harry asked sticking his head in the door.

'Course Harry, what can I do for you?' Bill said getting up and shaking Harry's hand.

'I wanted to know if I could bring someone to Christmas. See my partner at the auror offices, Lizzy, she's an orphan and really doesn't do anything but spend it by herself.'

'I don't' mind Harry, but what about Charlie?'

'Charlie met her last week. See we've been undercover and our boss wanted us to look like a couple. So we had to practice, since I'm gay I wasn't sure I could act normal with a girl. Charlie wasn't too keen on the kissing part, I wasn't either, but he's fine now and he liked Lizzy.'

'Well, I don't mind then Harry, she can come if she wants.' Bill smiled. 'You had to kiss her Harry?'

'Yes, I did. I couldn't at first, that's why Brian had us practice. Anyway, I've got to get back to the office, I'll see you later.' Harry shook Bill's hand again and left his office and walked back to Lizzy. 'Okay, I'm finished.' Harry said and saw Lizzy looking behind him and saw Bill watching them. 'That's Charlie's brother Bill, he works here, I needed a word with him.'

'Oh, I thought he looked like Charlie, okay, let's go.' Lizzy said and they both left Gringotts, Harry giving Bill a wave just before they stepped out the door. They walked back through the Leakey Cauldron, to the lane and apparated back to the apparition point in the ministry, then went to the auror offices.

'So how did it go?' Brian asked the moment he spotted him.

'Really good Brian, he met a man there. I'll get the description written down for you. I didn't recognise him, but Terence didn't take any notice of us. Harry, why I do this, tell Brian about the ears.' Lizzy said and went to her desk.

'Ears Harry?' Brian asked puzzled.

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George invented extendable ears. Here I'll show you.' Harry pulled one of the ears out and he sent it over towards one of the aurors desk, then held the ear between Brian and himself and they could hear what the aurors were saying even though they were over the other side of the office.

'That's great Harry, but why?'

'Well, Lizzy was saying she wished she'd be able to hear what Terence and the man said to each other. I could disillusion them so he wouldn't know they were there and we could hear what was being said.

'Great idea Harry, so it looks like back out there tomorrow. Go write it up and give it to me when you're done Harry. Great job,' Brian patted Harry's shoulder and went back to his office. Harry pulled the extendable ear back to him and he went to his desk. He put the ears in a draw and got to work on his report. Harry stayed at his desk for the rest of the day, doing his report then reading up on laws again. He never realised how many laws there was and he had to memorize all of them. When he finished for the day, he went into Brian's office to give him his report. 'Brian, I wanted a word private if I could?'

'Sure Harry, close the door.' Harry closed the door and walked over to Brian's desk gave him the report.

'Lizzy, she was telling me that she doesn't have family and usually spends Christmas alone. So I asked Bill about inviting her and he said it was fine. What do you think Brian, should I mention it to her?'

'That's a nice idea Harry, yes. Ask her if she wants to come, I can pick her up on the day.'

'That will be great Brian, alright. Well if we're done, I'm heading home to see my husband. I need to kiss him, a lot.' Harry laughed and Brian did as well.

'Go, go snog you're husband Harry, I'll see you tomorrow.' Brian said still laughing.

'I'll tell Lizzy tomorrow, see you Brian.' Harry left his office waved to Lizzy and left the auror offices. He went down in the lifts and walked to the fireplace. He stepped in and vanished, then stepped out in his living room. Charlie wasn't home yet, so he put his guitar down, then got changed, then sat down with a drink and relaxed for a while and waited for Charlie to get home. He was sitting back with his eyes closed, when Charlie kissed him. He opened his eyes and looked up. 'Hi babe.' Harry grinned.

'Hi yourself, you look comfy.' Charlie said sitting down next to him.

'Yeah, just relaxing love, been a long day.'

'So how did it go, pretending to by Lizzy's boyfriend?' Charlie asked warily.

'It went okay, saw the man we were watching, talking to another man. But we couldn't hear them, so I told Lizzy about extendable ears, so we bought a couple and George is still avoiding me though.'

Charlie laughed again, 'Harry, it's just for fun, leave it. Now, I want to know how it went and what you had to do?'

'Well, I sung a few songs, then we took a break and pretended to be a couple.' Harry said glancing at Charlie.

'Does that mean you kissed her Harry?'

'Yes, love. But it doesn't mean anything Charlie. We we're just pretending, you know that. That's why I need a good snog from you. I missed you love.' Harry said smiling over at his husband.

Charlie looked at Harry for a minute, then straddled him and kissed him fiercely. 'How's that, is that better love?'

'Much better, now I want to ask you something about Christmas?'

Charlie got off Harry and sat back beside him. 'Alright, shoot.'

'Well, why Lizzy and I were heading to George's shop, we were talking about Christmas. I asked her if was spending it with family or friends. She's an orphan Charlie and doesn't have any friends outside the auror office. So I asked Bill about bringing her for Christmas.' Harry glanced at Charlie. 'No one should be alone on Christmas love, Brian said he'd pick her up, but I wanted to make sure it was alright with you before I mentioned anything to her.'

Charlie glanced at Harry, 'It's fine Harry, you have such a good heart love, even after everything.'

'I just know what it was like. I might have lived with relatives, but it was like I was alone the way they treated me sometimes. It was a very lonely way to grow up love. Once I met Ron and Hermione, then I started enjoying Christmas.'

'No you wouldn't have before, not getting any attention or any sort of gifts. What have you done over the last few Christmas's, apart from the last one that is?'

'Either I stayed at Hogwarts with Ron and sometimes Hermione or went to the Burrow. Those were the best times, especially at the Burrow and you're mum's cooking. I remember one at Hogwarts though, there were so few of us, that Dumbledore just had one large round table for all of us. Did you hear about the lesson Remus taught us on boggarts?'

'No, nothing particular love.'

'Well, he had Neville do it first. He asked Neville what frightened him most and he said Professor Snape.' Harry laughed and Charlie did as well. 'Well, then he asked Neville what type of clothes his grandmother wears and said to try and imagine Snape in his grandmother's clothes.' Harry broke up laughing as he saw Charlie worked out what would have happened. 'Yeah, so there's Snape/boggart stepping out of an old wardrobe dressed in this green dress, red hand bag and a hat with a large vulture on it. The whole class was laughing so hard, so anyway about that Christmas, Dumbledore and Snape pulled a cracker and Snape got it but handed it to Dumbledore because it was a large hat with a bird on it.'

Charlie laughed loudly, 'I can just imagine you and Ron seeing that love.'

'Yeah, we had to turn away so Snape would see us laughing otherwise we would have ended up in detention again.'

'So, you did have some good times at Hogwarts?'

'Yeah, some good time, more bad though, but I still love the place. I use to call it my first real home.' Harry smiled, 'then when I went to the Burrow the first time, I used to think of that like a home. But now, my love, we've got our own home.'

'Yes we have love for all eternity if you want.' Charlie smiled and he knew he was going to make sure this Christmas was one of Harry's best after all he had done and had to put up with. He deserved a good Christmas and a good life.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Harry and Lizzy spent the next two weeks watching Terence and all the other men he had met with. They heard everything that was said and told Brian. He was a death eater and was working on gaining support for his new boss. They never mentioned the name of this so called boss, only they want to finish Voldemorts work. They did mention using muggle born witches and wizards as slaves and thought the Carrows had the right idea at Hogwarts with the way they taught the students about muggleborns, or mudbloods as they called them. Harry did mention to Lizzy about Christmas and she was a little hesitant at first, but she knew some of the Weasley's and liked them, so she agreed to come and Brian was going to pick her up.

'Last day for two weeks Lizzy, you don't think we have to go back out and watch Terence anymore?'

'I doubt it Harry, but then again, Brian might want to try and get some more information. We'll see what happens after the Christmas break.'

'I suppose the more information the better. We need to stop this guy and find out who this boss is he keeps talking about.'

'Yes we do. We know some death eaters escaped, but those ones weren't really in Voldemorts inner circle. They were just death eaters or wanna be death eaters.'

'So still no luck finding any information on those death eaters?'

'No, nothing, Steven, Mark and Alastor has been on it since the battle, but so far all there've got is some sightings and rumours. They have really gone into hiding somewhere.'

'There good at hiding.' Harry said scowling. 'Anyway, I'm going to see Brian before I head home. I'll see you in a few days Lizzy.'

'Yes and thanks again for the invitation Harry. I'm actually looking forward to it.'

'You'll have a good time Lizzy, I always did when I went to the burrow for Christmas. Anyway, I'm going so I can see my husband.' Harry smiled, walked into his boss's office, then a few minutes later walked out. He waved to all the aurors there and left the auror offices heading to the lifts, then the atrium, then the fireplaces.

Harry stepped out of his fireplace into his living room and saw Charlie sitting on the couch, with his head back and he was sound asleep. Harry walked over and sat down gently next to him, then leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

'A great way to wake up love,' Charlie said as he opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

'You're home before me again, that's twice that's happened.' Harry smiled, then leaned over and kissed him fiercely.

'Yep, since it was the last day for two weeks. The boss said we could all go home early. I've been here for about two hours I think. So how was your last day undercover?'

'Good, got loads of information, just can't get the info on who this boss is they keep talking about. And I hope it was the last time undercover. Lizzy said Brian might want to try and get more information, just have to wait and see.' Harry sat back and closed his eyes. 'I've been looking forward to these holidays my love.'

'So have I Harry, but why don't you get changed. You'll be more comfortable and dinner won't be long.'

'Yeah, I should shouldn't I?' Harry said but never moved.

'If you stay there love, you'll fall asleep just like I did. We can have dinner and have an early night.'

'Sounds good, really good,' Harry said but still never moved or opened his eyes.

'Just remember, if you fall asleep there, I'm not carrying you up to bed.'

'No, I'm fine, I'm awake. But yeah, I should move.' Harry said and sat back up, 'I'll just get changed.' Harry kissed Charlie again, then headed up the stairs to change.

Charlie sat on the couch waiting for Harry, but he never came back down. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom and found Harry sound asleep. He must have been sitting on the bed, taking his shoes off and just fell back and that's how Charlie found him. He smiled and walked over to him and gently moved his legs onto the bed, then got up next to him. Charlie put his arms around Harry and not long after he fell asleep. Neither of them moved the whole night.

The following morning, Harry woke early and saw he was on his bed, still in his clothes. Then saw Charlie next to him, still in his clothes. Harry realised he was really hungry and that they both must have fallen asleep before dinner last night. Harry went into the bathroom to have a shower, leaving Charlie asleep. He walked out a few minutes later and found Charlie sitting up looking at him.

'We fell asleep I take it?' Harry grinned at him.

'Yep, I came up to see what was taking you so long and found you sound to the world my love.' Charlie smiled.

'Yeah, figured and I'm really hungry.'

'Well, we did miss dinner last night. You go down and eat, I'm going to have a shower.' Charlie got off the bed, kissed Harry passionately, then went into the bathroom.

Harry walked down stairs and saw Kreacher getting breakfast ready. 'Sorry we didn't eat last night Kreacher, we both fell asleep.'

'Master Harry and Master Charlie need sleep, been working too hard.' Kreacher said as he bowed and placed a plate in front of Harry.

'Yes we did Kreacher.' Harry smiled at the elf and started eating. It wasn't long before Charlie walked down and joined him.

'I need to go shopping today Harry and you can't come with me.'

Harry looked at Charlie, 'Why?'

'I need to get your Christmas present, so you have to stay here. Well, you don't have to stay here, you just can't come with me.' Charlie grinned at the thought of the present he planned ages ago for Harry.

'Oh, okay then, that means tomorrow you can't come with me, why I get yours.' Harry grinned.

'Then we need to pick up the owls as well, so you want to do that today after I get back?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, we better, only got a couple of days before Christmas.'

Charlie started eating his breakfast just as Harry finished his. When Charlie finished, he pulled Harry to his feet. Kissed him fiercely, then walked outside.

Harry picked up his guitar and started playing a song that he wanted to play for Charlie, so he had to make sure it sounded good. He kept at it for an hour, when a head appeared in the fire.

'Oh, I'm Charlie's boss, Jeremy. You must be Harry, is he home?'

'Sorry, just left to do some Christmas shopping. I can get him to floo you as soon as he gets back though.'

'I won't be here, just tell him that I will need him to go to Romania for the week to pick up the dragon I mentioned. He's the only one that's got enough experience.'

'Oh, alright, I'll tell him.' Harry said furrowing his brows.

'Nice to meet you Harry, but I've got to go.' Jeremy said and pulled his head out of the fire.

Harry sat there wondering why Charlie never mentioned he'd have to go to Romania for a week. He walked over to the cabinet and poured a drink, then sat back down sipping it. He didn't know how long he sat there until Charlie walked back in.

Harry looked up at him, 'You had a message from Jeremy.' Harry said angrily.

'Ah, Harry, I was going to tell you. I wanted to wait until after Christmas to mention it.' Charlie said as he pulled his wand and sent his disillusioned present upstairs, then sat down.

'You should have told me Charlie. So when are you going?' Harry said standing up and pouring another drink.

'Just after we get back to work,' Charlie said seeing how angry Harry was. 'I'm sorry Harry, but I'm the only one that can.'

'So he said.' Harry said but he still never turned around.

Charlie got up and walked over to Harry, slipping his arms around him. 'I just wanted you to have a good Christmas before I told you. You've never had a lot of good ones and I wanted to make sure this one was the best one you could have.'

'I get that Charlie, I do, but you should have told me.' Harry said and he turned around and looked at Charlie. 'So, you'll be gone for a week, a whole week?'

'Yeah, I will. I'm sorry love, I wish I didn't have to go, or you could come with me. But I know you can't, not now you're with the aurors. Please love, I have to go.'

'I know, but I'm going to miss you so much Charlie. We've never been apart except for the night before the wedding. What am I going to do why you're gone?' Harry said putting his head on Charlie's chest.

'I know love, I feel the same about being away from you as well. Do you still want to go and pick up the owls?'

'Yeah, we should. Let me go change and I'll be back.' Harry sighed and Charlie could hear how down he sounded and watched as he walked up the stairs.

Charlie sat down and waited till Harry came back down. He knew he was going to be upset that's why he didn't want to tell him until after Christmas.

Harry walked back downstairs, 'I'm ready then, let's go babe.' Harry said and he walked over and stood in front of Charlie. He stood up and pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight. 'I know love and I do understand. It's not your fault, I'll just have to keep myself occupied. I'll probably just stay at the office longer,' Harry said and looked up at Charlie, kissing him tenderly.

'That's what I'm planning, working late so I don't miss you so much. Let's go love.' Charlie said and Harry nodded. They walked outside and apparated to the lane, then walked into the Leaky Cauldron and straight through to the back. Charlie tapped the bricks and the walked through with their arms around each other. They headed to Owlops Owl Emporium and went inside. The owner saw them, gave them a smile and went into the back. He came back a few minutes later with the two owls in their cages, and Charlie took one and Harry took the other and they also bought some owl treats for both owls as well as some for their own.

'Let's get these home love,' Charlie gave Harry a small smile and he nodded. They left the shop, went back through the archway into the leaky cauldron, then out the door to the lane and apparated home. They took the owls into the spare room, then walked back down stairs. 'Your quiet love, still upset aren't you?'

'Not upset babe, just how am I going to get through a whole week without you here?'

'I feel the same Harry, you know that. We'll manage, we've got no choice.'

'I know, so since we're together now, let's just enjoy it.' Harry gave Charlie a smile and they sat and cuddled up on the couch, not saying much, just happy to be able to hold each other.

The following day Harry picked up his present to Charlie, disillusioned it and took it into the other spare room. Then Harry and Charlie spent the rest of the day either in bed making love or sitting playing their guitars doing some Christmas songs for the next day.

Harry woke the following morning and turned over. He saw Charlie looking down at him.

'Merry Christmas love,' Charlie grinned, then kissed Harry fiercely.

'Merry Christmas babe,' Harry said as he sat up. 'We've got a long day my love.'

'Yes we have, so why don't you get that cute arse into a shower, then I want to give you your present.' Charlie grinned.

'Good idea,' Harry smiled, kissed Charlie again then went into the bathroom.

Charlie walked down stairs and sat at the table, eating breakfast, when Harry joined him and started eating.

When they both finished, Charlie took Harry's hand and they went into the living room.

'Close your eyes Harry, I don't want you to see this until I'm ready.'

Harry looked at Charlie with a puzzled expression, but nodded and closed his eyes. He could hear Charlie moving behind him, then he took Harry by the shoulders and turned him around.

'Okay, you can open your eyes now love.' Charlie said and watched as Harry opened his eyes and saw tears instantly come to his eyes.

Harry stepped closer, then turned back to Charlie. 'You did this love, you got a portrait done of my parents for me?'

'Yeah, I knew how much you miss them Harry and that you don't have a lot of pictures of them. So I spoke with Minerva and she told me where to get this done for you. She said to say she's hopes you enjoy it.' Charlie slipped his arms around Harry, as he stared up at his parents. It wasn't a portrait like Dumbledore's, just a normal portrait of James and Lily Potter, holding baby Harry in their arms, occasionally smiling or waving. 'Are you okay love?'

'Yeah, fine.' Harry said and his voice was cracked, then he turned and kissed Charlie passionately. 'Thanks Charlie.'

'You don't have to thank me Harry, for anything. I'm just glad I was able to get it done for you.'

'You couldn't have gotten me anything better love.' Harry looked back at the portrait of his parents, then turned back to Charlie. 'Now, you're turn, close your eyes love.' Harry waited and saw Charlie close his eyes, he summoned Charlie's gift. 'Okay, open your eyes love.'

Charlie instantly knew what it was, but he pulled the paper of and opened the case and gasped.

'Harry, it's beautiful. How did you know I wanted this?'

'I saw you looking at it the day we bought new music books. But I have a song I want to sing for you.'

'Okay,' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely and they both sat down. Harry picked up his guitar and started singing to Charlie.

'That's beautiful Harry, but I don't know that one. Where did you read that from?'

'I didn't, I wrote it.' Harry said smiling sheepishly.

'You wrote that?' Charlie asked looking stunned.

'Yeah, the first day I started at the aurors. I was missing you so much, that it just came to me and I started writing and I could hear the tune in my head. I wrote it for you love.'

Charlie grabbed Harry, pushing his guitar down and kissed him fiercely and passionately for a long time.

'I can't believe it love, I really can't.' Charlie grinned.

'Do you really like it love, I've been so nervous about singing it for you.'

'Like it, Harry, it's beautiful, absolutely perfect.' Charlie said and saw Harry relax. 'I'd love to stay here just with you, but we really need to get to Shell Cottage. We've got a lot of gifts to take with us.'

'I wish we could stay here to love, I'll get the letter as well.' Harry and Charlie stood up, but Harry kissed Charlie again, then he walked into the library, then met Charlie in the spare room. They picked up all the gifts, plus the two owls and took them back downstairs, 'Ready then?'

'Ready, let's go.' Charlie grinned. Harry and Charlie stepped into the fire and vanished from the Potter home and stepped out into Shell Cottage. They greeted Bill and Fleur, then put all the gifts under the tree.

'So what did you two give each other?' Bill asked.

'Charlie got me a portrait of my parents, it's beautiful.' Harry grinned at Charlie.

'Harry got me a new guitar, one that I've been looking at for ages now, plus he wrote me a song.' Charlie grinned.

'Well, look at the gay couple, really getting into the Christmas spirit.' Bill smiled and hugged them both again.

One by one, the rest of the Weasley's turned up, with Hermione, minus Ginny, then Kingsley, Brian and Lizzy, then Andromeda and Teddy. Ginny turned up last with Draco Malfoy.

'Potter,' Draco Malfoy said and gave a small nod.

'Malfoy,' Harry said and gave him a small nod and Ron walked over to Harry.

'Can you believe my sister is dating the ferret,' Ron said to Harry and saw the puzzled look on Charlie's face.

'Harry, why don't you tell your husband about why we call him the ferret?' Ron said smiling.

Harry, Ron and Charlie moved a little away from everyone. 'See Charlie, one day when the triwizard was one, I was walking through the grounds when Malfoy spotted me. He had a go like always, I had a go back and when I turned to walk away, I heard Mad-Eye yelled at someone. When I turned back, he'd turned Malfoy into a ferret because he was going to hit me with a curse why my back was turned, then he bounced him all around.' Harry said, then the three of them broke up laughing. They three of them glanced at Malfoy for a minute, then laughed again. Harry walked over to Andromeda, still laughing.

'Merry Christmas Andromeda,' Harry kissed her cheek then Harry took Teddy into his arms and Teddy instantly changed his hair.

'Dada,' Teddy said smiling at Harry. Harry looked shocked as he turned and looked at Andromeda.

'Why did he just call me that Andromeda?'

'It started a couple of weeks ago Harry. He's been staring at you're wedding picture, then saying dada. I think he believes you're his father Harry.' Andromeda said sadly.

Harry looked back at Teddy, 'No Teddy, I'm not your father, I'm you're godfather.' Harry kissed the little boy as he sat down with him. Charlie sat beside him and Teddy put his arms out for Teddy.

'Dada,' Teddy said again, but this time to Charlie.

'And it looks like he thinks Charlie's he's father as well.' Andromeda said. 'He's too young yet, wait till his older. Then we'll tell him about Remus.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Harry said smiling at the little boy.

'Well, why don't we start with the gifts before we eat?' Bill said loudly over all the voices.

'I'll pass them out.' George called and went over to the tree.

'I still want a word with you George.' Harry called as he watched George.

'It wasn't my doing Harry, it was Fred's idea.'

'But you're the one who's put them out there George.'

'No, Fred had it all ready, you can't stop Fred's last gag Harry.' George said looking sadly at Harry.

'That's hitting below the belt George.' Harry said scowling at him. 'Fine, have you're fun. But I hope I don't see anyone I know wearing them.'

'What are you talking about Harry?' Brian asked.

'I'll show you,' George said quickly and pulled hood out of his pocket.

'George don't.' Harry called to him but it was too late as he put the hood on his head and he instantly turned into Harry. 'Blimey that's so weird.'

'You mean if I put that hood on, I'll become Harry Potter?' Brian laughed, then saw the look on Harry's face. 'Sorry Harry, couldn't help it.'

'You might be my boss Brian, but that won't stop me hexing you if you put one of those hoods on. George take it off, I don't want to look at myself.'

'I don't mind love it's like I've got two husbands,' then he leaned closer to Harry and whispered something, then started laughing, 'Sorry love.' Charlie said and kissed Harry.

George started handing out presents and Bill and Fleur loved the owl, so did Molly and Arthur. When George saw the brooms and noticed his name on one. He looked up at Charlie and Harry, then handed out Ron's, Angelina's and Ginny's. They all unwrapped them and everyone looked stunned.

'It looks like they like their gifts babe.' Harry said smiling at the four stunned people.

'I think you're right love.' Charlie said, laughing.

'What did Harry get you Charlie?' Hermione asked.

'Two things, one was a guitar I've been looking at for ages, then he wrote me a song. It's absolutely beautiful.' Charlie smiled at Harry.

'Would you sing it Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Hermione, then at Charlie and who nodded. 'Alright,' Harry got his guitar and sat back next to Charlie and started singing to Charlie again. When he finished, Charlie kissed him fiercely.

'That was beautiful Harry.' Lizzy said and Harry looked around at her and saw tears in her eyes as well as Hermione's.

'Thanks,' Harry said softly, then turned back to Charlie. 'Do you think I should show you're parents the letter now Charlie?'

'Why not.' he grinned.

'What letter Harry?' Arthur asked.

Harry got up and handed a letter to Arthur and Molly, then watched as they started reading it. They looked up at Harry both looking shocked.

'Is this really true Harry?' Molly asked.

'Yeah, it is Molly. So you see, it's not a choice. That's how we we're born.' Harry said smiling at them.

'What does the letter say mum?' Bill asked looking puzzled.

'It's from Harry's parents, they wrote it when they thought they might not make it. They said that Albus performed a spell over Harry just after he was born and discovered that Harry was going to be gay and would find out around the time he reached eighteen.' Arthur said still looking shocked as he looked at Harry.

Everyone stared at Harry, then looked at everyone else. Molly and Arthur sat next to Charlie and Molly hugged him.

Just then the fire turned green and Minerva McGonagall's head was in the fire.

'Harry, I need to see you straight away.' she said and Harry walked over to the fire and knelt down.

'What's wrong Minerva?' Harry asked looking at her.

'I can't say just yet. Please can you come here right away? I know its Christmas day, but it's important.'

'I'll be right there Minerva.' Harry said looking puzzle. She pulled her head out and Harry stood and turned to Charlie. 'I wonder what she wants. Do you want to come love?'

'You go Harry, I'll be here when you get back.' Charlie smiled at him and jerked his head at his mother.

Harry nodded, 'Alright, I won't be long.' Harry said and stepped into the fire and vanished.

'I wonder what that was all about?' Hermione asked looking puzzled.

'No idea. I suppose we'll find out when Harry gets back.' Charlie said as he looked down at Teddy still sitting on his lap as his mother still had her arms around him. 'Mum, it's fine. At least now you know we didn't choose to be gay, we were born this way.'

'I know, but the way we treated you and Harry. I'm sorry Charlie, really sorry.' Molly said crying onto his shoulder.

'It's fine mum, the main thing is you know.' Charlie said and his father handed him the letter and Charlie put it in his pocket.

'So, you didn't choose this Charlie, it basically chose you.' Percy asked looking at his brother.

'Yeah Perc, so, are you going to be able to accept this now, accept Harry and I, or even Kingsley and Brian?' Charlie asked.

'It's a lot to take in Charlie, but I'll try.' Percy said and smiled at his brother.

Bill could see his mother was slightly embarrassed and upset that she'd been treating Charlie and Harry badly, so he decided to get things moving. 'We might as well start eating, I'll keep some warm for Harry. Come on everyone, let's get into the dining room.' Bill called

Everyone went into the dining room and sat down. Fleur and Bill had put on a great spread and everyone started eating. They got through all the food why they talked about Harry's letter and that anyone could really turn out gay, whether they wanted to or not, then they started eating desert and most were feeling very full and relaxed.

The fire turned green again and Minerva's head was back there again.' Charlie, did Harry come back there?'

'No, he didn't Minerva. What's wrong, what did you tell Harry?' Charlie asked kneeling down in front of the fire.

'He found out something about his mother and he was really shocked, then he was angry Charlie. He yelled at Albus, I've never heard Harry yell like that or seen him that angry before. You need to find him before he hurts himself. He wouldn't let Albus explain everything, he needs to come back here to hear the rest.'

'Something about he's mother, I think I know where to find him. I'll let you know Minerva.' Charlie said and stood up.

'Godric's Hollow Charlie?' Hermione asked looking anxious.

'Yeah, if it's something to do with his parents, that's where he would go if he was upset. I'll be back as soon as I find him.' Charlie said and ran to the door and stepped out. He apparated away, then walked up the quiet lane and saw Harry kneeling down in the snow at his parents graves. He walked over to him and put his arms around him, holding him tight. 'Harry, love,' Charlie said softly. 'What did you find out about your mother?' Charlie could hear Harry's quiet sobs, so he tightened his hold. 'Harry, tell me what you found out.'

Harry sniffed, trying to control himself, then he took a deep breath. 'My mother…' Harry said looking down at the name.

'What about your mother Harry, tell me please.' Charlie asked softly.

'She…she's not my real mother.' Harry shouted then broke down, Charlie pulled him tighter into his arms as Harry was falling forward. 'She's not my mother.' Harry yelled again as he continued to sob.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

'What do you mean she wasn't you're mother Harry? We saw the memory of her and she was pregnant with you.' Charlie asked.

'She…she couldn't have kids Charlie. So she did what I told you about. She was a muggleborn remember.' Harry said angrily.

'Surrogate, but Harry, you have her eyes, everyone can see it. What did Minerva tell you Harry?' Charlie asked and he was very confused.

'She was looking through some of her memories of my parents so she could show me. She found one that had been modified. Dumbledore did it to her and she never knew.'

'Harry, you not making sense, what did Minerva or Albus say about your mother?'

'When she realised the memory was modified, she knew it was Dumbledore. So she asked him if it was him and what was the memory, he told her Charlie. Mum couldn't have kids because she had no eggs. Minerva, Albus and Sirius were the only ones that knew about mum using a donor egg. Albus knew Minerva and I were getting close and because I asked about her memories, he knew he'd have to tell her if she discovered he modified her memory.' Harry said softly still looking at his parent's headstone.'

'I'm confused, donor egg. What are you talking about Harry?'

'I told you about how some couples will go see a doctor about a surrogate, but if the woman's eggs are damaged, or she hasn't got any or heaps of other reasons her eggs are no good. They will get a donor egg from a woman, fertilise it with the father's sperm and then implant that back into the mother. So my mother was a donor, not Lily Potter.' Harry said as he started crying again.

'She still gave birth to you Harry and she loved you. You read that in the letter remember. But what I don't understand is why you have Lily's eyes if she's not you're mother Harry?'

'I don't know Charlie, all I know is that this woman I've loved all my life is not my mother. How am I supposed to cope with that?' Harry said angrily. 'I've loved her all my life Charlie, now I just don't know.' he said softly.

'Minerva said you wouldn't let Albus explain everything. Let's go back and find out what's going on.'

'I don't want to see him again.' Harry said fiercely but he never took his eyes off his parent's headstone.

'Harry, we need to find out why you have Lily's eyes if she's not you're mother. We need to find out everything, please. I'll come with you Harry but you need to find out.' Charlie said, but when Harry never moved or spoke, he turned Harry around to face him and saw the pain on his face. 'Harry, if you don't go back, you will never get the answers you need.' Charlie touched his face gently. 'You will never be able to live your life properly if you don't get the answers to these questions.

'Alright Charlie, but stay with me, please.' Harry said softly.

'Of course I will love.' Charlie stood up and pulled Harry to his feet and Harry held Charlie tight. 'It's fine love, let's go and find out what's going on.' Harry nodded, but kept his arms around Charlie and they apparated away. They stood outside the gates of Hogwarts, looking in. Then they opened by themselves, so they walked in and the gates closed again. 'Minerva must have charmed them to activate for you Harry.'

'Yeah, probably love.' Harry said feeling very nervous and scared.

Charlie heard how scared Harry's voice sounded, so he held him tighter to him as they walked up the drive. Then into the castle, going up all the stairs, past the gargoyle until they reached Minerva's office, the door was open, so the stepped in.

'Harry, thank goodness.' Minerva said when she saw them. 'There's more to tell you Harry, please just listen to what Albus has to say.'

Harry looked at Minerva then scowled at Dumbledore's portrait and Charlie tightened his hand again.

'Harry, you're parents told us they never wanted you to know. They swore me to secrecy about it. I'm sorry I never told you that Lily wasn't your biological mother. Like you would have seen in the memory, she did give birth to you, but as you also have heard, it wasn't her egg that she used.'

Charlie stood there and Harry still wouldn't say anything. 'Who's egg was it Albus, who is Harry's mother?'

'Well, as I'm sure you're wondering. Harry has Lily's eyes, everyone knows that. But his real mother was his aunt.' Dumbledore said.

Charlie felt Harry's shock. 'What?! Petunia.' Harry asked looking like he was going to be sick.

'No, Harry, not petunia. You're mother had another sister. When she agreed to donate her egg to Lily, she said she never wanted to hurt Lily by being around as a reminder. See Lily and Rose were very close, they were both witches. Now why you didn't see anything about that in Severus's memory is because she was ten years older than Lily. The memories you saw was when Lily was ten. Rose had already left home at that stage. She'd finished at Hogwarts and had moved away. Rose Evans is you're biological mother Harry.'

'Rose, then why hasn't she ever tried to get in contact with me once my parents were killed?' Harry said his voice still angry, but not like before.

'She moved to Romania Harry right before you were born and she's pretty much a hermit. She never leaves her cabin in a forest and has a neighbour bring her food in for her once every six months. She probably doesn't know that Lily died Harry, or anything about your life.'

'But why didn't you tell me before, I could have gone and seen her?' Harry asked getting angry again.

'That's all we were ever able to find out. She wrote to Lily few years later, but of course she was already dead, but I found the letter right near the door to the house, it must have been delivered by owl and it just dropped it inside the door, see I went back a few years later to just check on it. Rose said in her letter that her she couldn't stay around to see her child be brought up by someone else. So she left and never told anyone where she went, just what I said. That's all she wrote about her life. So all we know is that she went to Romania, but not where or if she's still there. We don't even know if she kept the same name. I did try to find her Harry, when I first heard the prophecy. I thought if you were killed she might want to see you just once. Then I tried again after I left you with the Dursleys, to see if she wanted to take you. But I was never able to find her.' Albus said sadly.

'Then I'll find her.' Harry said fiercely. 'I'll go to Romania and I'll stay there until I do. I need to know if she would have wanted me if she knew.'

'I know she would have Harry, that's why I tried to find her. Now, as for why I modified Minerva's memory apart from being asked by your parents to tell no one, was because I couldn't find her and I thought if you found out before Voldemort was killed, you would never have been able to finish him or get rid of the horcrux in you Harry. I've done all this so you could live and have a good life. I wish I could have found her for you. Then you would have had a good, kind person looking after you. Because Rose was a very kind and loving young woman, when I last saw her.'

Harry turned to Minerva. 'Why didn't you know Rose Evan's existed if she went here?'

'That was part of the memory that Albus modified. I never remembered that she existed Harry.' Minerva said sadly, putting her hand on Harry's arm.

Harry nodded to her, then turned back to the portrait. 'Why didn't you tell me after I killed Voldemort?'

'Because you were happy Harry, getting on with your life. I didn't want to disrupt that.'

'That was not your call Dumbledore. You should have told me.' Harry said angrily again, then turned to Charlie. 'I've got to see Brian, let him know I'm going to be gone for a while.'

Charlie nodded sadly and they both turned to Minerva and hugged her. Then they stepped into the fire and vanished, reappearing at Shell Cottage.

'Harry,' Hermione yelled and got up and hugged him.

'In a minute Hermione, Brian I need a word it's important.' Harry said. Brian nodded and they walked into another room.

Charlie stared after them. 'What's going on Charlie, we all could see how upset Harry was?' Hermione asked.

'That's up to Harry to tell you Hermione, sorry.' Charlie said but kept looking towards the other room. 'What he found out was hard on him and could change his life.' Charlie said softly.

Harry and Brian walked back in. 'Charlie I need to go home and pack. Are you coming?'

Charlie nodded, then turned to his parents. 'We might be gone for a while. We're going back to Romania.' Charlie said, then took Harry's hand and they walked out of the house and apparated away. As soon as they got inside Charlie grabbed Harry's arm to stop him. 'You should let Hermione know something Harry. She's worried and she looked a little scared.'

'I'll write her a letter Charlie, but I need to go now.' Harry said as he put his arms around Charlie. 'Will you come with me love? I need you with me.'

'I've got a job Harry, what am I supposed to do about that?'

'Tell them you'll be back one day, like I said to Brian. We don't even need to work if we don't want to. Please Charlie, I need you to come with me.'

'I have to speak to Jeremy to let him know Harry. I can't just disappear on him.'

'Go tell him now Charlie.' Harry said quickly.

'I don't know where he is Harry. He went away for the two weeks. I can't tell him until he comes back. Why don't we wait the week Harry? Organise things, find a place to stay why where there.'

'I don't want to wait Charlie, I could have a mother out there somewhere.'

'I know love, but I can't just leave, not yet, but I will come with you and stay with you for as long as it takes. But you need to give me the week so I can tell Jeremy.'

'Alright love and thanks.' Harry said as he sat down. 'You know Romania Charlie, where do you think we should start looking?'

'We'll decide that once we get a place to stay Harry. We need to get a heap of gold out of Gringotts. Plus if it's in a forest, we need more boots and jeans. Those forests over there are thick and hard to get through.'

Just then the fire turned green. Hermione and Ron stepped out. 'What's going on Harry, why are you leaving again?' Hermione said as she sat on the other side of Harry.

Harry looked at Charlie and he shrugged. 'It's up to you love.'

'Okay, but please, don't repeat what I'm going to tell you, to anyone.'

'We won't Harry, promise.' Ron said.

'Of course I won't Harry, you have my word. Now what's going on?'

'Alright, Lily Potter was not my mother. She gave birth to me, but it wasn't her egg. She used a donor egg so she could have a baby.'

'What's a donor egg?' Ron asked looking confused.

'Okay, in the muggle world Ron, when a woman and man can't have kids for whatever reason. Sometimes, the woman will have an egg removed from her then it gets fertilised by the husband by a doctor, then it gets put into another woman to carry the baby. Or like what my mother did, she had no eggs, so she had one donated to her by someone and my father fertilised it using his sperm, then it was placed back inside my mother.'

'So do you know who your mother is Harry, you're biological mother?'

'Yeah, her sister and I'm not talking about Petunia Dursley. She had another sister, Rose Evans.' Harry said sighing. 'She's my mother and I'm going to go find her.'

'Why didn't she find you Harry after your parents were killed?' Hermione asked.

'Dumbledore said she probably doesn't know. See, just before I was born, she left. One, she didn't want Lily to be reminded all the time that she wasn't my mother. And two, she couldn't stay and watch her child be brought up by someone else. She went to Romania, and lives in a forest somewhere. She's a hermit and never leaves her cabin. That's what her letter to Lily said. Dumbledore said he's been trying to find her, but he never could. So I'm going to find her.'

'So how long will you be gone for?' Ron asked.

'Don't know, as long as it takes. But Charlie can't leave for another week, so we're going then.'

'So, you could be gone for a few months or even years Harry. You don't know where she might be.' Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes.

'I know Hermione, but I have to do this, she's my mother. You don't know what it's like, not having a mother. It's harder than what I had to do on the night of the battle. Every day she has been in my thoughts, never leaving them. Now I have a chance to find her. That's all I want is to find her.'

'I understand Harry, I do. It's just that I'm going to miss you. When you were gone before, it was so hard not seeing you.' Hermione said as she put her arms around Harry.

'I know Hermione, I'll miss you and Ron as well.' Harry said holding his friend, then he let her go. 'I wish I had a picture of her, so I could ask around. Maybe someone remembers her.' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'You could ask Minerva Harry, maybe she might know where one is.'

Harry grinned, 'I don't need to see Minerva. I know exactly where I'll get one and this time, they can't touch me.' Harry said fiercely.

'Your aunt and uncle love,' Charlie said looking at Harry.

'Yeah, she was a sister to Petunia. She's bound to have a picture and all I have to do is pull out my wand and they'll give me anything, especially if I threaten to turn them all into pigs.' Harry said then saw the puzzled looks on the three faces around him. 'When Hagrid came to get me, Vernon tried to hide, but of course Hagrid found us. Vernon was going on about not paying for some crackpot to teach me magic tricks and Hagrid just lost it. He pointed his umbrella at Dudley and gave him a pig's tail. He told me later he meant to turn him into a pig.' Harry grinned.

'Well, that might work love. When do you want to go there and see them? Because I'm coming with you, just to make sure you don't do something you'll regret.' Charlie said raising his eyebrows.

'We'll go now, there bound to be home on Christmas day. We can't go to Gringotts or shopping for boots and jeans. Hermione, Ron, go back to Shell Cottage. We've got a few things to do. You can come over tomorrow if you want.'

'Alright Harry, but please don't do anything rash.' Hermione said and hugged Harry, then Ron hugged him.

'I'll try Hermione, that's all I can do.'

'I'll make sure he doesn't Hermione.' Charlie smiled at her.

Harry and Charlie watched as Hermione and Ron stepped into the fire and vanished.

'Let's go love.' Harry said, and took his hand and they walked outside and apparated to Little Winging. They appeared in the park at the end of Privet Drive. They walked up the street and Harry saw a car in the driveway of his relatives. 'This is the place love and their home.' Harry said.

Charlie heard the anger in Harry's voice and gripped his hand hard. 'Take it easy Harry. Let's just ask first, alright?'

'That won't work on them Charlie. I know them, they'll threaten. You'll see, come on.' Harry and Charlie walked up the small driveway until they came to the door. Harry knocked loudly and waited. Uncle Vernon opened the door and stood there staring at Harry, but didn't say anything. 'Hello Vernon, I need a word with Petunia.' Harry said darkly and pushed past him into the house, still holding Charlie's hand.

'Now wait one minute you, I want you out of my house.' Vernon yelled.

'No,' Harry said and walked into the kitchen and stood in front of his aunt.

'What do you want?' Petunia said angrily.

'What I want is something you will give me Petunia. I want a picture of Rose.'

'Get out, you're not getting anything from me you…you freak.' Petunia shrieked at Harry.

Harry stared at her and felt Charlie grip his hand. 'Harry, take it easy.'

Harry didn't say anything, just pulled his wand and put it right at Petunia's nose. 'I want it now, or I'll turn you and Vernon into a pig. I'm a lot better at magic than Hagrid is.' Harry said, then waved his wand and made all the plates on the table float, then fall hard breaking.

'Harry,' Charlie said, then turned to Harry's relatives. 'I'd do it if I was you, Harry's very angry right now and I won't be able to stop him if he decides to do something, he's too powerful.' Charlie said looking at Harry's aunt, then at Harry.

'It's alright Charlie, she doesn't need to give me one.' Harry waved his wand again and a large photo album flew into his hands.

'Don't touch that freak and get out.' Petunia shrieked again.

Harry waved his wand again and Petunia was turned into a pig. 'Now wait just one blasted minute boy.' Vernon yelled, but Harry pointed his wand at his uncle, then looked through the photo album.

'There, look love.' Harry said pointing to a picture of a young woman about twenty five years old. 'That must be Rose, she's got black hair. I always wondered where the black hair came from.' Harry peeled the plastic back and removed the picture, then had another quick look and found another one and she was a little older. So he took that one as well. 'Now, if Petunia would have just given them to me, I would have duplicated these, but since she didn't and wanted to be a bitch about it, then I'm taking these pictures and she's not getting them back.' Harry dropped the album on the table. 'Dudley, you still listening to these two losers are you? You'd be better off getting out of this place.' Harry grinned at him, then pointed his wand back at Petunia and waved it. 'Now, I could have left you a pig, but that's not me.'

Harry turned and left the room with Charlie, but stopped at the cupboard. He opened the door and looked in, then looked at Charlie.

'Have a look love.' Harry said simply.

Charlie looked puzzled, but looked in the cupboard and saw the old mattress on the floor and drawings on the wall. A birthday cake was one drawing and it had nine candles on it. He looked at Harry.

'What is this love?' Charlie asked but he looked angry.

'That was where they made me sleep, until I found out I was a wizard, then they gave me the room upstairs. But that's where they locked me up all the time.'

Charlie stared in shock at Harry, then the cupboard, then turned back to Vernon Dursley and he pulled his wand.

'How could you treat a child like that? You are cruel and inhuman.' Charlie said as he took a step closer to Vernon putting his wand to his nose. 'I should turn you into a pig and leave you that way for treating my husband like that.' Charlie said viciously.

'Charlie love.' Harry said putting a hand on his arm and gripping it tight.

'Harry, are you gay?' Dudley asked not worried about anything and smiling at Harry.

'Yeah I am Dud, this is my husband Charlie Potter.' Harry grinned, 'and he's very protective of me, just like I am with him. Now Charlie love, lower you're wand babe.' Harry tried to lower Charlie's arm, but he couldn't move it. 'Charlie, come on, it's over now and I've got a great family remember. You and Teddy, not including Hermione, Ron and all your family, I don't want anything to do with them every again.'

Charlie stared at Vernon and saw how frightened he was. 'If Harry wasn't a kind and loving person, you would have been dead long ago.' Charlie said fiercely, then turned to Harry. 'Let's go home love.'

'Yes, let's go home.' Harry turned to Dudley. 'Bye dud.' Harry smiled at him and Harry put his arm around Charlie and they apparated out of the house, straight to outside their home. They walked inside the wards, then inside the house. 'Are you alright love?'

'Yeah, it was just a shock to see where you used to sleep Harry. How could they do that to you?'

'As you heard from my aunt, they thought I was a freak and a waste of space. But it was a long time ago love, I have you now, that's all I need,' Harry said and hugged Charlie tightly.

Charlie looked down at Harry and nodded. 'Yes you have love, forever.' then Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, passionately, pulling him over to the couch and sat them down, but never broke the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting heavily. 'That was some kiss love.' Harry grinned.

'Yeah, I just wanted you to feel me.' Charlie smiled at Harry.

'Well, I definitely did babe.' Harry said then looked at the two photos in his hand. 'You can see I have her eyes and her hair Charlie. See when I got the first photo of my parents from Hagrid, dad had lighter hair than me and mum's was red. So I always wondered where the black hair came from.'

'I see love, but Harry, those photos are pretty old, she would have changed a lot since then.'

'Yeah, I know, but I had a thought. In the muggle world, when police, that's like aurors or law enforcement, when they have an old crime their still trying to solve they might have a picture of a suspect from a long time ago, they use a computer program to age the person, to see what they would look like today, its help them catch a lot of criminals love. I'm just wondering if I could do something similar but with magic.'

'It might be possible Harry, but you'd need to know what spell to use.'

'Yeah, I wonder if Hermione might know of a spell. She's really smart and read every book you could think of.'

'Ask her tomorrow, if not. Dumbledore might know of one Harry.' Charlie said warily.

'He might, but I'd rather not talk to him Charlie, not if I can help it. He should have told me after I killed Voldemort. I can understand him not saying anything before Charlie, but not after.'

'I know Harry, I feel the same. So Gringotts won't open for another two days Harry. Most of the muggle shops don't open until the day after tomorrow. So we've got a couple of days to plan what we're going to do, where we're going to start looking.'

'Do you have a map of Romania love?'

'Yeah, somewhere Harry. When we left a lot of stuff that was packed, I never bothered to unpack. I'll go up to the spare room and have a look love. I'll be back down in a moment.' Charlie kissed Harry, then went up the stairs.

'Kreacher,' Harry called and he appeared instantly in front of him.

'Yes, Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Charlie and I have to go back to Romania for a while, probably a long while. Do you want to come with us?'

'Of course Master Harry, Kreacher lives to serve the house of Potter.'

'We're not sure we're we are going to live yet. We need to find a house to rent.'

'Kreacher could go for you Master Harry. See what houses you could rent.'

'You could do that Kreacher?'

'Of course Master Harry, do you wish me to go and have a look for you?'

'Yes, please and thanks Kreacher.' Harry smiled at the elf and he bowed, snapped his fingers and was gone. 'One thing out of the way, now we just have to get to everything else.' Harry said to himself but out loud.

'You say something love?' Charlie asked as he walked back downstairs with the map.

'Just talking out loud babe and Kreacher's gone to look for a house for us.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'Oh, okay. Here's the map, look. There's a lot of forest area's Harry. It'll take a long time to search all of those.'

'Yeah, it probably will love. That's why we need a house and a plan. If Kreacher finds us a house, then we might start at the closest forest to the house and go out from there. How's that sound?'

'Not bad love. One good thing though, if we get low on gold, Kreacher can always bring us back to get more.'

'You don't mind Charlie, knowing this might take a long time?'

'Of course not Harry, never think I would ever mind love. I want to be with you in this, for however long it takes.'

'Thanks Charlie.' Harry smiled at him, then sat back and closed his eyes. 'If you wanted to Charlie, you could bring those dragons over for Jeremy. Since where going to be there anyway.'

'But if I bring them back, I'll have to stay for a day or two love.'

'I know love, but I could come back with you for that long. That way if we find her fairly quickly, Jeremy might just give you your job back.' Harry opened his eyes and looked at Charlie.

'You'd do that love?'

'Of course Charlie, I'd do anything for you.'

'Thanks Harry, now I want to ask you something about all this.'

'What's that love?'

'Lily, how do you feel about her now, she still gave birth to you and wanted you very much Harry. Look what she had to do to have you.'

'I know, I've been thinking about that. I still love her Charlie, I always will. But I need to find Rose, even if it's just to talk to her once, that's all I want. Lily or mum, will always be my mother. I was just so angry and hurt before.'

'I know you were Harry, that's why I asked. I knew you'd still think of her as you're mother.'

'You know me well love.' Harry looked at the portrait that Charlie had given him that morning. 'Yes, she will always be my mother love, no matter what. I know she loved me and was willing to sacrifice herself for me, I heard that and saw it. That's what a real mother would do for her child.'

'Yes, she did Harry, because she loved you.'

Charlie knew that Harry would always love Lily but if he found Rose and they got to know one another, he would have a mother here with him for a long time and he couldn't be happier for Harry and just hoped they found her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

As Charlie and Harry sat there discussing everything they needed to get for a long time in Romania, Kreacher appeared in front of them.

'So Kreacher, did you find a house?' Harry asked.

'Sorry Master Harry, but there are no houses just yet, there will be in two weeks, do you want Kreacher to punish himself for failing his master?'

'Of course not Kreacher, you are never to do that.' Harry looked at Charlie, 'Two weeks love.'

'Would an extra week really make that much difference Harry?'

'No, I suppose not, alright.' Harry turned back to Kreacher. 'Could you go back and organise the house for two weeks then Kreacher?'

'Of course Master Harry,' the elf bowed, snapped his fingers and was gone.

'That will mean you will still have to leave to bring the dragons back.'

'I don't have to Harry, I can just tell Jeremy I'm leaving.'

'No, it's fine Charlie. You go do that, then the house will be ready to move into when you get back. I'll just learn all I can about the forests around Romania. Maybe find out how to go about aging these pictures.'

'If you're sure love, that will give Jeremy time to get someone to fill my position and he'll have he's new dragon as well.'

'I'm sure Charlie. So there's not much we can do today, or tomorrow. So, what do you want to do?'

'Do you want to go back to Shell Cottage? Everything happened so fast, you haven't eaten at all. It might be the last time we see Teddy for a while.'

'Yeah, it might. Alright, let's go back. But should I say something to everyone, there bound to be wondering what's going on.'

'That's up to you love.' Charlie said and he kissed Harry.

'I'll decide when we get there.' Harry smiled, then wrote a note for Kreacher and left it on the table for him. They grasped hands and stepped into the fire and vanished, then stepped out in Shell Cottage.

'You came back Harry.' Hermione said hugging him tightly.

'Yeah, we have to wait two weeks before we can leave. I will tell you one thing Hermione, I turned my aunt into a pig.' Harry said, then started laughing along with Charlie.

'Why did you turn her into a pig Harry, was she being mean to you again?'

'She tried Hermione, doesn't work anymore. I want to show you something, Ron, you too.' Ron came over to join Harry, Charlie and Hermione. 'Look at this.' Harry said and showed them a picture of Rose Evans.

'She's got your eyes and hair Harry, so this is your mother Harry.' Hermione said softly.

'Yeah, it is Hermione.' Harry said and saw everyone watching them, so he whispered to Charlie. 'There all wondering what's going on, I think I will tell them.' before Harry could say anything Fleur walked over to him.

'Arry, you haven't eazen, I kept zomething warm for you.' she kissed both his cheeks.

'Thanks Fleur and I am a bit hungry.' Harry grinned, and he sat down at the table with Charlie and started eating. 'I know your family won't say anything about this Charlie, but it's Malfoy I'm thinking about.'

'Well, he's been good Harry. When you were gone, he talked to everyone, even Ron and Hermione.'

'Alright, I'll tell them,' Harry said and finished eating, then they stood up. 'Thanks Fleur, that was great.' Harry turned to everyone. 'I know you're all wondering what's going on, so I'll tell you. But can you please just keep it to yourselves.' Harry said then looked at Malfoy, 'Malfoy, can you keep what I'm about to tell everyone to yourself?'

'I won't say anything Potter.' he said but gave Harry a smile.

'Alright,' Harry blew out a breath. 'Let me explain about something that happens in the muggle world first. See when a man or woman, or gay couple for that matter can't have kids of their own, they will use what's called a surrogate. Now what this is all about is, if a woman can't fall pregnant for whatever reason, she will have one of her eggs taken out by a special doctor, it's fertilised by her husband's sperm, then placed inside another woman to carry and give birth too. The other procedure is if the woman's eggs are not good for whatever reason, she will get a donor egg from another woman. The doctor will fertilise that egg with her husband's sperm then place it inside the wife. So she gives birth to a child that is her husband's but not hers biologically.' Harry took a deep breath, 'That's what my mother had to do. She couldn't have kids because her eggs where no good. She got a donor egg from a woman.'

'But Harry, you're eyes are exactly like Lily Potter's.' Molly said looking at him.

'Yes, that's because the egg came from Rose Evans, my mother's oldest sister. She was ten years older than my mother. See, after she donated her egg to my mother, she decided to leave for two reasons. One was so her sister wouldn't feel uncomfortable seeing her all the time and reminding her that she wasn't my real mother and she didn't want to see her child brought up by someone else. Dumbledore said that she went to Romania and became a hermit. He found a letter she wrote to my mother a few years after they died. It was never opened, it was just sitting inside the busted door. So he tried to find her, but never could. So Charlie and me are heading back to Romania to look for her.'

'So you could have a mother Harry?' Molly asked.

'Yeah, well I'll always think of Lily Potter as mum, but yes, I have a mother out there somewhere. I just need to find her. Here, have a look at this. I always wondered where my black hair came from. My father had brown hair and mum had red hair.' Harry handed Molly the two photos and after she looked at them, she passed them around.

'You look like her Harry.' Kingsley said, looking up at him.

'Yeah, I know.' Harry said sadly.

'So, that's why you're leaving the aurors Harry, you know I'm going to miss you're talent at the office.' Brian grinned at him.

'Yeah, sorry Brian, but I have to find her.'

'I know you do Harry. I just hope it doesn't take too long and I get you back.' Brian grinned.

'As soon as I do Brian, I'm all yours.'

'Hey,' Charlie said looking at Harry.

'Not that way love.' Harry said smiling at Charlie then he turned to Hermione, 'Hermione, I need to age this pictures to see if anyone might have seen her. Do you know any spells that might do that, like what the FBI and police use in the muggle world?'

'No, sorry Harry, I haven't come across anything like that.'

'Harry, I've used those spells in the auror office on a few old crimes we've had to solve. It takes about two weeks, sometimes three to get the aging right though.' Lizzy smiled at him.

'You're kidding, could you help me with it Lizzy?'

'Sure, but like I said, takes a while.'

'Well, we have to wait two weeks for the house to be ready over there and Charlie has to let his boss know, plus bring a dragon over soon, so I've got some time Lizzy. Do you need to do it at the auror offices?'

'No, if you want I can come to your place and do them, maybe every night until their done.'

'I don't mind Lizzy and thanks that will be great. Now I've just got to have some patience.'

'Not something you're known for Harry.' Ron smirked at him, 'normally you just rush off.'

'Yeah, I know Ron.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'Harry, how did you know so much about this, what did you call it when the woman can't get pregnant?' Bill asked.

'Oh, I saw a tv show on it once, when I was alone at the Dursleys, I mentioned it to Charlie. See, we talked about it and thought it might be a way for us to have kids one day. Use a surrogate to carry our child.'

'So, it would by one of yours biologically, but it would be some woman's who would be the mother. What, does she just give you the baby?' Arthur said.

'Yeah, that's how it works. There are a lot of woman in the muggle world that love to help out childless couples and with a lot more gay couples wanting kids, they help out. Gay woman, will either use a man's sperm to fertilise one of their eggs, or just sleep with a man to get pregnant. Most gay men won't do that, so they go through the procedure with a special doctor. Once the baby is born, they give the child to the parents that will raise it, never seeing the child again, usually. Sometimes the parents will keep the surrogate informed with either letters or pictures. Plus there are things called sperm banks and donor egg banks. Men will just go to the sperm back and donate and it stays there in freezers until someone needs it. Woman and men will look through the files on each donor. See if they look similar to the husband, so the child might as well. Same goes for the woman and egg donors. They go see a special doctor, who removes some eggs, freezes them until their needed. There the ones that don't want to know who has a child of theirs, just want to donate.'

'I can understand how that would help couples have their own children, but I can't imagine carrying a baby for nine months, then just giving it away like that.' Molly said looking around.

'No, a lot of woman wouldn't be able to do that. On the show I saw, they spoke with a lot of woman. Some would do it for a family member only, some would do it for anyone, but a lot said they couldn't do it. That's why they have these banks.'

'That is really remarkable Harry, so that's what Rose did. She helped her sister to have you.' Arthur said smiling at him.

'Yeah, she did. Dumbledore said they were very close, as they were both witches. Petunia was the odd pig out.' Harry said and laughed and saw puzzled looks on a lot of faces. 'I turned my aunt into a pig when I went to get these photos. She was being a bitch, like always and I just couldn't help myself.'

'Harry told us about what Hagrid did the day he told Harry he was a wizard. See Hagrid got angry at Harry's uncle, so he went to turn Dudley into a pig, but he only got a pig's tail instead.' Ron grinned, then started laughing.

'Harry, you didn't?' Kingsley said looking at him shocked.

'Yeah, I did, I turned her back though Kingsley, don't worry.' Harry still couldn't stop smiling as he picked up Teddy, holding him tight. 'She deserved it Kingsley, her and my uncle did.' Harry said.

'I almost lost it with Harry's uncle, I had my wand pointed right at his nose. Luckily Harry calmed me down enough.'

'Why did you lose it Charlie?' George asked.

Charlie looked at Harry, 'It's fine love, you can tell them. It doesn't worry me anymore.'

'Alright love.' Charlie said then turned back to everyone. 'We were about to leave and Harry opened this cupboard under the staircase. He told me to have a look. I found this old mattress in there and some drawings on the walls. That's where his aunt and uncle made Harry sleep as a kid, they locked him in there as well. Tiny little space it was, so when I saw that I just lost it and I was going to do something to his uncle, just didn't know what.'

'They locked you in a cupboard Harry, you never told us that?' Hermione said looking shocked.

'Yeah, I know I never told you Hermione. It was bad enough you know how they treated me, all the beatings and starvation. So I left out a few things.' Harry said smiling at his friends.

'They beat you Harry, as a kid?' Arthur said. 'Ron told us about starving you, but not beating you.'

'I told Ron and Hermione not to mention it. I ended up in hospital so many times with what Vernon did to me.' Harry said as he sat on the floor with Teddy.

'What did they do Harry?' Molly asked as tears fell from her eyes.

Charlie spoke before Harry did. 'His uncle twisted his arm behind his back so bad it snapped, busted his leg another time, punched him over at other times. Some of the scars Harry's got came from his uncle, not just Voldemort.' Charlie said sounding angry.

'It's fine babe, it's all in the past. I've got a good life now, a great family and great friends and I've got you.' Harry smiled then kissed Charlie.

Bill could see Charlie was still a little angry. 'Charlie, Harry, weren't you two going to do some Christmas songs for us?'

'Yeah, we were. How about it babe, want to do some?' Harry asked looking at Charlie.

'Okay, might as well.' Charlie picked up both guitars, why Harry handed Teddy to Andromeda. They sat together on the couch and started singing Christmas songs, with everyone joining in. They played a few, then Lizzy spoke.

'Harry, I know it's not a Christmas song, but could you do that one about everyone caring or something. When we were undercover, I never took a lot of noticed of what you were singing, but I remembered some of those words.'

'I don't mind Lizzy.' Harry said, then he started singing again and saw everyone smile at him understanding some of the words.

'Yes, it would be great if everyone cared Harry. That is a good song.' Arthur said smiling. 'But it's getting late, I think we might head home. Thanks for the owl you two.' Arthur said and hugged both Charlie and Harry, then Arthur and Molly hugged the rest of the children and friends before leaving. Then one by one everyone started leaving.

'Harry, if you want. I could come tomorrow and start working on those pictures.'

'That would be great, thanks Lizzy. I'll make sure the floo is open for you.' Harry smiled at her. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and so did Charlie, then she left as well. 'Andromeda, we don't know how long we're going to be gone for, but we meant to give you this. It's for Teddy.' Harry handed her a piece of parchment and a key.

'A million galleons Harry,' Andromeda said looking shocked.

'We wanted to make sure there was enough there for you to look after him Andromeda, without having to worry. We've got plenty.' Charlie smiled at her.

'Thank you both so much,' Andromeda hugged both of them.

'Dada,' Teddy said and he changed his hair to black, then red before turning it back to his normal brown.

'We'll explain when you're older Teddy.' Harry kissed his cheek, then Charlie did before Andromeda left.

Ginny and Draco walked over to them. 'Charlie, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Harry.' she said looking up at her brother.

'It's fine sis, you didn't know it was the way we were born and you still had feelings for Harry.' Charlie smiled at his sister. 'But you seem to get getting past that.' Charlie said, then looked at Draco. 'Make sure you don't hurt her Draco, remember, she has got five brothers and a few aurors that will take care of you if you do.'

'You don't need to worry Charlie, I love Ginny.' Draco said simply, then put his hand out to Charlie and shook it, then put his hand out to Harry.

Harry looked at it, then shook it. 'I'm not sure about having to see you all the time Malfoy, but since you are dating my sister-in-law, I suppose I'll just have to get used to it and not want to hex you all the time, or turn you into a ferret.' Harry said then laughed.

'Hey, watch it Potter.' Malfoy said, but then he smiled. 'I know it will seem strange Harry, but since we will probably see each other a lot, we'll both have to get used to treating each other properly and you sing pretty good Potter.' he smiled.

Harry smiled, 'Thanks.' he shook his head.

'Harry, I'm sorry.' Ginny said softly.

'It's fine Ginny, really. I just want you to be happy and if it's with ferret here, then I'm happy.' Harry grinned again, 'Sorry, I won't call you that again Draco.' he hugged Ginny, shook Draco's hand again and watched as they left as well. 'Well love, why don't we head home too?'

'Good idea love. Bill, Fleur, you put on a great spread, thanks.' Charlie hugged his brother, then sister-in-law.

'Glad you enjoyed it, both of you be careful in Romania.'

'We will Bill and thanks for today.' Harry said hugging both Bill then Fleur. They picked up their guitars and gifts, then stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

The following week, Harry and Charlie had started to organise things. They got a lot of gold from their vault, bought a heap of new jeans, boots, shirts and anything else they might need. Lizzy had been coming over every day, starting her spells over the two pictures, but said it would probably take at least another week, maybe a little more.

'I'll speak with Jeremy today Harry, tell him I have to leave. I'll tell him I'll get that dragon for him first and hopefully he will let me come back when we're done.'

'Yes, let's hope babe. So I'll just keep going over everything why you're gone. Make sure we've got what we need. Kreacher will go in a week to organise the house and hopefully Lizzy will have the pictures done.'

'Will she be here today?'

'No, tonight, she starts back at the office today. So I asked her for dinner, that way she can do the pictures after.'

'Good idea love. We'll I better go talk to Jeremy.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely. 'I don't know how long I'll be.'

'I'll be here waiting for you love.' Harry smiled, then watched as he stepped into the fireplace and vanished. Harry stayed working on all the information about the forests for the rest of the day. They were able to get some more detailed maps of the forest and Harry knew it was going to be hard going, looking through those thick forests. Harry saw the fire turn green and Charlie stepped out. 'You were gone all day love, so how did Jeremy take the news?'

'Well, he was a little angry at first, but when I told him I'll still get the dragon for him, that cheered him up. But he wants me to go tomorrow and do that Harry.' Charlie said as he sat down.

'Well, since we've got another week for the house and I need Lizzy to finish these pictures, I suppose if you have to do it now, then we can start looking for Rose straight away once we get over there.'

'I was hoping you wouldn't be upset love and it will work out better for when we do go.'

'No, I understand Charlie, but where will you stay?'

'At the reserve, they have bunks for the handlers for when the baby dragons are hatched. I showed you when I took you there that time, remember.'

'Oh, right, I forgot. Now enough talk, how about a kiss,' Harry grinned and straddled Charlie, kissing him fiercely, 'Well, I know what we're going to be doing after Lizzy leaves.' Harry smirked at him, 'especially if I have to wait a week to have you again.'

'Definitely love.' Charlie smiled up at Harry, 'so how long before dinner?' Charlie asked anxiously.

'Not long babe, just have a bit of patience, then we can get it on.'

Harry and Charlie kept kissing and groping until Lizzy turned up, then Kreacher called them for dinner, so they got up and ate, then Harry and Lizzy went into the library and she started working on the pictures again. After a couple of hours, she kissed both Harry and Charlie goodnight, and left. Then Harry and Charlie headed to have a shower together. They made love in the shower, then again in the bed, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Charlie woke early, had a shower, then looked at Harry asleep on his stomach, he leaned over and kissed his back, feeling Harry stir. He watched as Harry turned over.

'I wish I didn't have to wake you love, but I need to go and I'll be gone the week remember.'

'I'm glad you woke me babe.' Harry said sitting up, 'I wanted to see you before you left.' Harry hugged Charlie tight. 'Merlin, I'm going to miss you.'

'I will to love. So quickly shower, so we can eat together. Then I have to leave.'

'Alright Charlie,' Harry kissed him, then got off the bed and went into the bathroom. He showered, got dressed, then went downstairs and sat down, Kreacher bringing him over his breakfast instantly. 'So, do you think you'll be gone for the whole week?'

'Not sure yet love, probably though. It takes a while to get the dragon, then we have to settle it into smaller pens for a day before we can put it to sleep. Then we have to cage it and six handlers to a cage levitates them and we fly here with it, takes a while to fly from Romania love.'

'I understand Charlie, I'm just going to miss you. I'll make sure I keep busy on all our plans, might even go see Teddy why you're gone.'

'Good idea, you keep busy and the time will fly. I'll be busy the whole time getting this dragon ready. It's a Hungarian horntail Harry and you've seen what they can be like.'

'Don't I know it love,' Harry said and saw Charlie had finished his breakfast. 'You have to go, don't you?'

'Yep, I do.' Charlie stood up and so did Harry. He pulled Harry into his arms, then kissed him passionately. 'I love you Harry and I'll miss you so much.'

'I will to love and I love you too. Now go before I won't let you.' Harry said feeling himself get choked up. Charlie kissed him quickly, then walked over to the fireplace. He looked back once more, then stepped in and vanished. Harry sighed and sat back down and finished his breakfast. After he was done, he sat back on the couch and started to read up on Romania, trying to get as much information on the place as he could.

Over the next couple of days, Harry tried to keep himself busy with the plans and with Teddy. He saw Hermione and Ron a twice and they kept his occupied why they were here. Then Hermione wanted to stay with her parents for a few days before she headed back to Hogwarts. As Harry sat there looking at the large maps of Romania, he spotted something but couldn't quite tell what it was, something small inside one of the forests. He waved his wand at the map and enlarged it again and saw it was a cabin. He could feel himself getting excited and wanted to tell Charlie.

'Kreacher,' Harry called.

'What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?'

'Could you take me to the dragon reserve in Romania Kreacher? We won't stay long, but I have to tell Charlie something important.'

'Of course Master Harry.'

'Let me just tell Lizzy that I'll be right back.' Harry got up and walked into the library. 'Lizzy, I need to go out for an hour, you can stay here if you want.'

'Oh, okay Harry, I'll stay and keep working on these. There coming along really well now, have a look before you go.'

Harry looked down at the pictures, 'Merlin, you can see it's still her, but older. Their great Lizzy and I can't thank you enough for doing this.' Harry kissed her cheek.

'Anything for you Harry, I've come to care for you and Charlie. Now go and I'll be here when you get back.' she smiled.

'Alright, I shouldn't be longer than an hour.' Harry said and left the library. 'Alright Kreacher, I'm ready.' Kreacher grabbed Harry's arm and apparated them both to Romania. They arrived in an open area near some buildings. 'Why don't you just hang around Kreacher, I won't be long. I just have to find Charlie.'

'Of course Master Harry, I'll be here when you get back.' the elf bowed.

Harry walked off towards one of the buildings. He opened the door and stepped in and saw a man sitting behind a desk.

'Hi, I'm looking for Charlie Potter, I'm his husband. Is he about?'

'He was up all night with the dragon, so I think he's asleep. It's the building next to this one.' the man said.

'Thanks.' Harry smiled and left the office and walked towards the next building. He opened the door and stepped in and saw Charlie, but he wasn't alone. 'You bastard,' Harry yelled angrily.

'Harry,' Charlie called from the bed he was lying in with another man.

Harry threw up a shield charm and ran out. 'Kreacher take me home.' Harry said as he ran to him. Kreacher took Harry's arm and they apparated away and landed in Harry's living room. 'Aaaahhhh,' Harry yelled, and threw a cup at the wall. 'How could he?' Harry yelled as he paced the room.

Lizzy ran out and saw how angry Harry looked, 'Harry, what's wrong?' she went over to him and grabbed his arm to stop his pacing. 'Harry, what's going on?'

'Nothing, I have to get out of here, I don't want to see him.' Harry said looking around trying to work out what to do.

'Okay, if you have to go somewhere, come with me then.' Lizzy kept a hand on Harry's arm. 'Come on Harry, come with me for a while.'

'Fine,' Harry said and they walked to the fireplace and vanished. They stepped out into a little living room. 'Where are we Lizzy?' Harry said and started pacing again.

'This is my place Harry, now what's going on?'

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands, 'I found Charlie in bed with another bloke.' Harry said softly.

Lizzy sat next to him and put her arms around Harry. 'I'm sorry Harry, so you went to Romania.'

'Yeah, I wanted to show him something I found out about Rose. Well, but he showed me something instead. What am I going to do Lizzy?' Harry said and he put his head on her shoulder.

'You need to talk to him Harry, find out why he did it.'

'No, if I see him right now, I'll hex him.' Harry said and he looked at Lizzy, 'Why Lizzy?'

'I don't know Harry, I know he loves you, I've seen the way he looks at you.' Lizzy said and she touched his face, then she couldn't stop herself as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. 'It'll be okay Harry, give it time, then talk to him.' she kissed him again, but this time she deepened the kiss.

Harry felt Lizzy's lips on his and stared wide eyed at her, then when she deepened the kiss, he did to. He wrapped his arms around her and lay them down on the couch. They kept kissing for a long time, then Lizzy stood up and took Harry's hand and led him into her bedroom.

'Lizzy, I'm gay and married, I shouldn't have kissed you.' Harry said staring at her as she started to take her clothes off. 'Lizzy.'

'You need something Harry and I want you to make love to me.' she said simply.' she finished dressing then stepped back to Harry and started to undo his shirt, the pushed it off of his shoulders, then led him over to the bed and sat him down. 'It'll be alright Harry, you could kiss me. So you should be able to make love to me. I've never been with anyone before though.'

Lizzy finished taking Harry's clothes off and sat next to him on the bed and kissed him again. Then pushed Harry back on the bed and kissing him fiercely. She felt Harry's hands wrap around her as they kissed. Then Harry's hands started moving all over her body, then down between her legs and she instantly opened them for him. Harry made love very gently to Lizzy, then when they finished he put his arm around her and just lay there.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

Charlie arrived by floo back into his living room. 'Harry, Harry.' he yelled.

'Master Harry left Master Charlie. He was angry and threw a cup at the wall.' Kreacher said and he bowed.

Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'Where did he go Kreacher?' Charlie said softly.

'He left with Miss Lizzy a while ago Master Charlie. She was trying to stop him being angry.' the elf bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher.' Charlie said and he sat down heavily on the couch and decided to wait for Harry, knowing they were going to have one hell of a fight. He just didn't know how long he had to wait for.

Back at Lizzy's place Harry was lying in her bed wondering why he had slept with her.

She leaned up on her elbow. 'Harry, it doesn't mean anything. I just didn't want to be a virgin anymore, that's all and you needed something. I know you love Charlie, not me, I just care about you as a friend.' she said softly but knew she could never tell him the real reason, at least for a while.

'But Lizzy I'm gay and married. I shouldn't have done this no matter what Charlie did. And why did you not want to be a virgin anymore? You could have found any man to have sex with. You're very pretty Lizzy.'

'Yes, I could have got any man to sleep with me and I'm glad you think I'm pretty, but I didn't want to do it the first time with just anybody Harry. I wanted it to be with someone I liked and that was loving. You are such a kind and loving person Harry, so when I saw how upset you were, I just knew I wanted it to be you. I'm sorry if I took advantage of your emotional state Harry, because I know you wouldn't have normally done this, but I really didn't want to be a virgin anymore. Do you know what it's like for someone my age to still be a virgin?'

'No, how old are you Lizzy?' Harry asked.

'Twenty four, I've been told I look younger, like twenty, but I'm twenty four.' she smiled down at Harry.

'So you don't want anything from me apart from that, apart from sex?' Harry asked quietly.

'No, nothing, you're a good friend Harry, that's all. So, are you calm now, do you think you could go back and speak with Charlie? He's probably home wondering where you are.'

'Well, I'm calm thanks to you. But do you know you're the only woman I've sleep with, I never thought I'd ever have sex with a woman.'

'I wasn't sure if you ever had sex with a woman or not Harry. So, since you are gay, was it that bad?' she asked looking worried.

Harry laughed. 'No, it was nice actually, but I don't want to do it again. Nothing against you Lizzy, I just don't want to have sex with a woman again. I like having sex with men, well I've only ever had sex with Charlie, no one else.'

'Let's get dressed and you go back and talk calmly to him. Find out why he did it Harry, there must be a reason.'

'Alright, but I'm going to tell him what I did. I won't say it was you though Lizzy.'

'Thanks Harry and it'll be fine with us working together again. Like I said, I just didn't want to be a virgin anymore and I wanted someone nice to be the first one. So now, hopefully if I meet someone, I won't feel so awkward.' Lizzy smiled and they both got up and dressed. Lizzy turned away from Harry, picked up her wand waved it over her then turned back. 'You go Harry, talk to Charlie, I'll come back tomorrow and do the pictures, there almost finished. I'd say another two days and they will be done.'

'Okay, thanks Lizzy.' Harry hugged her and stepped into the fireplace and vanished. Harry stepped out of his fireplace and saw Charlie sitting on the couch and he instantly felt angry and hurt.

'Harry, I'm sorry.' Charlie said as he stood up.

Harry walked past him and up the stairs, not saying anything. He went into the bathroom, stripped off and had a shower. When he finished he wrapped a towel around him and walked out of the bathroom.

'Will you listen to what I have to say please love?' Charlie asked quietly

'Why, you said you never wanted anyone but me, so tell me why you did it Charlie?' Harry said angrily, still standing there in a towel.

'That man,' Charlie started and saw Harry wince, 'he was the one I was with at Hogwarts.'

'So, you did have feelings for him then, or where you just trying to relive you're youth with fucking the first man you had?' Harry said angrily.

'No Harry, will you just listen to me please.' Charlie said and he was starting to get angry himself.

'Fine, tell me why my husband fucked another man?' Harry said fiercely, standing in front of him with his arms folded.

'The man he has been living with for years, left him and he was upset. I was just trying to comfort him and things got away from us. I never meant for it to happen Harry, please believe me. I was just trying to help a friend.'

Harry stood there staring at Charlie and he could feel how angry he was, but he also wanted to hurt Charlie for hurting him, so an idea came to him. He pulled the towel off of him and started to take Charlie's clothes off. When he was stripped he led Charlie to the bed, pushed him down and rolled him over onto his stomach. He never said a word the whole time he stripped Charlie. He lay down on top of Charlie and entered him hard, then stop. He reached for his wand and had Charlie's hands and ankles tied to the bed frames, then pulled out and stood there staring at him.

'Harry, let me to, please.' Charlie said looking over his shoulder at him. 'Harry, I'm sorry, I never meant it to happen. Please let me go love.' Charlie said softly.

'No, I won't let you go. Do you know what I did Charlie, because of how hurt I was?'

'Kreacher said Lizzy was trying to stop you being angry and you went with her.' Charlie said struggling with the bonds.

'I mean after I left, I decided to hurt you.' Harry said fiercely. 'I slept with a woman Charlie. So what do you think of that?' Harry said, then got dressed and left the room leaving Charlie tied up. He heard Charlie yell after him.

'Harry, let me bloody go.' Charlie shouted.

Harry went down to the living room and poured himself a drink, then downed the whole thing. He poured another large one and downed that one as well. He could hear Charlie yelling to be let go, but Harry just ignored him and sat down with the bottle and a glass and kept drinking. One after another he downed, until he started to feel the effects of the alcohol. He heard the sound of apparition, but he just kept drinking. A few minutes later Charlie walked down and sat beside him. But Harry just kept downing drinks.

'Harry, stop, look you're getting drunk love.'

'I don't fucking care Charlie.' Harry said slurring his words, 'you hurt me and this is helping.' Harry yelled.

Charlie grabbed the bottle of Harry, 'Stop it Harry. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but please don't do this. Let's talk this out, I don't want to lose you love.'

'Might be too late for that Charlie, you cheated on me, had sex with another man. If I could have done it with another man, I would have just to hurt you. But I couldn't bring myself to do that, so I slept with a woman instead.' Harry said swaying slightly.

'That still hurt me hearing you say that Harry, it doesn't matter if it was a man or a woman. You slept with someone to get back at me and you did hurt me.'

'Good.' Harry said fiercely. 'Why Charlie,' Harry's voice had softened, 'you said you never would and I believed you.'

'It just happened love, please. I know you won't forgive me, at least for a long time. But don't give up on us love, I love you so much.' Charlie said and he could feel the tears falling down his face but he just let them fall.

'No I don't forgive you, I don't know if I can. But sleeping with a woman is nowhere near as bad. If I found you with a woman, it still would have shocked me, but not hurt as much. We're gay, we have sex with men and you did with another man.' Harry said and put his head down in his hands.

'I know I hurt you love, please Harry. Don't give up on us, let's just try and forget about it. I can't change the fact that it happened and I'm sorry.' Charlie said softly and put his hand on Harry's arm and was thankful that Harry never shook it off.

'Did you enjoy it Charlie?' Harry said softly, still not looking at him. Harry sat there and Charlie never answered, so he looked up at him. 'Did you? Tell me Charlie, did you enjoy having sex with him?'

'Harry, please, let's not talk about it.' Charlie said looking at Harry.

Harry stood up and faced away from him. 'You did, didn't you, you enjoyed having sex with him?' Harry said and could feel his voice choke up.

Charlie stood up and turned Harry to face him. 'Yes, I did. But it was not like what we have Harry. Please, I'm so sorry love.' Charlie could see how upset Harry was and pulled him into his arms. 'I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry.'

'If you want us to try and work this out, you're not going back. I wouldn't be able to trust you if you did.' Harry said softly.

'I already told Jeremy I'm not going back at all love. Even if we find Rose, I'm not going back. I don't want to do anything to hurt you ever again.' Charlie said and held Harry tighter.

'That's a start Charlie.' Harry said then looked up at him and caressed his face. 'I don't want to lose you love, but it's going to take time for me to forgive you.'

'I know it will Harry and again, I'm sorry. Let's just try and put it behind us and spend all our time together.'

'So, what will you do after we find Rose Charlie?'

'I don't care right now Harry, I just want to be with you.' Charlie said then leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly and Harry kissed him back.

'Alright, all I can do is try to forget it. But I'm warning you now Charlie, if you ever do that again, it will be over, for good, I mean that.' Harry said fiercely. 'I couldn't handle it if you did it again.'

'I won't, I promise.' Charlie said and Harry nodded. Harry sat back down and pulled Charlie down with him and kissed him fiercely, like he was claiming him. 'I will be with you always, if you never want me out of your sight, I'll even do that love.'

'That's what it might be like for a while, until I feel the trust coming back.' Harry said softly, looking at him. 'Now, why I went there was to show you something.' Harry said taking a deep breath, then he picked up the enlarged map and handed it to Charlie. 'See, there's a cabin in the forest there, deep in the forest.'

'Yeah, I can see that. We could look there first if you want to?'

'That's what I thought. Lizzy is almost done with the pictures. She reckons another two days and they'll be done. So we'll be able to leave in two days after that.'

'That's good then Harry, did you enlarge the other maps?'

'No, just this one, I spotted a small white dot, that's why I enlarged it. If this one doesn't pan out, then we'll enlarge the others.'

'Yeah, we can do that, but can I ask you something love?'

'You can ask Charlie, can't guarantee I'll answer.' Harry said softly.

'Who was the woman?' Charlie asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

'No one, just some woman, it doesn't matter anyway.'

'So, it wasn't Ginny?' Charlie asked.

'No, I wouldn't do that to her or use her like that Charlie, it was just some woman.'

'Can I ask one more thing love?' Charlie asked putting his hand under Harry's chin making him look at him.

'What Charlie?' Harry sighed.

'Did you enjoy having sex with a woman? You've never done that before.' Charlie asked looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry looked intensely at Charlie. 'It was different, but yes, I enjoyed it. I just don't want to do it again, ever.'

'I'm glad Harry, now we both don't want to do those things again. Just us, I promise.'

'How did you get untied, I was planning on leaving you there until tonight at the earliest.'

'I called Kreacher and he untied me. If you would have known, you probably could have told Kreacher not to untie me. I know you were angry love and still are and that will take a while to get over.'

'Yes, it will. Seeing you with him, I felt like my heart was breaking in two.'

'I know love, I'm so sorry for doing that to you.' Charlie put his arms around Harry and pulled him into him, holding him tight. 'I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again, I promise.'

Harry looked up at his husband, 'I know love, let's not talk about it anymore, please.'

'Okay, no more talk on that, let's just concentrate on how we're going to get to this cabin.'

'We could do that, but I want to do something else first.' Harry said softly.

'What's that love, you can do anything you want too?'

'Make love to me Charlie, I need you to.' Harry said again softly.

Charlie got up and took Harry's hand and led him back upstairs and into their bedroom. He took Harry's clothes off, then his own, then they both had a shower, making love in there, then washed before heading into the bedroom. They lay down on the bed, touching everywhere and kissing none stop. They made love for a couple of hours, then Charlie held Harry against him until Kreacher walked into the room.

'Dinner is ready Master Harry, Master Charlie.' Kreacher bowed.

'We'll be right there Kreacher.' Charlie said, looking at the little elf. 'Let's go eat love.'

'Okay,' Harry said and they both dressed and went down to the kitchen and started eating.

Charlie watched Harry the whole time, he ate very little, just pushed his food around a lot.

'You need to eat love, we've got a lot to do over the next couple of days, then after that as well.'

'I know love, it's just that my stomach's not feeling too good at the moment. It's all in knots.'

'Because of me Harry?' Charlie asked quietly.

'Partially, but part is to do with Rose. What do you think she'll do if we find her love?'

'From what Dumbledore said about her not being able to stay around and watch Lily raise her son, I think she will be happy to see you, after that I just don't know.'

'Yeah, I don't either and I'm getting very nervous about seeing her if we find her.'

'Yes, you would. But I think it will be alright when she sees you love.'

'I hope so Charlie.' Harry said softly, but still he just pushed his food around. 'Charlie, what was his name?'

'Harry, I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore.'

'I know, I was just wondering.' Harry said softly. 'Will you tell me?'

'Alright, if you're sure you want to know.' Charlie said and Harry looked up him and nodded. 'Okay, it was Mark, Mark Langstrum.'

'So, you went to Hogwarts together and now he works with dragons as well.'

'Harry, please, just stop, I won't ever see him again, I gave you my word.'

'I know, it's just…' Harry hesitated not being able to continue.

'Just what love? Tell me please.' Charlie said gripping his hand.

'You seem to have a lot in common with him, that's all.'

'That doesn't matter Harry, I love you, not him. Look, would it make you feel better to go have sex with a man to get back at me. It would hurt like hell, but I would understand if you needed to do that to me. I hope you don't, but I would understand.'

'No, I don't ever want to have sex with any man but you. I did think about it though because I wanted to hurt you, I just couldn't.'

'You have always been the better man Harry, stronger too. If I was strong enough, I would have resisted when he started…' Charlie stopped before he said anymore.

'Started what Charlie?' Harry asked, then looked up at Charlie again. 'Tell me, what did he do to get you to have sex with him?'

'You said we weren't going to talk about this and I don't think you want to know love.'

'I might not want to, but I need to. Tell me Charlie, what did he do so you would cooperate with him?'

'Alright, alright,' Charlie said sighed deeply. 'Well, first he just kissed me. I was so shocked and I tried to tell him we couldn't, that I was married and I loved my husband. Then…are you sure you want me to say this love?'

'Yes, very sure,' Harry said sadly.

'Okay, then he just undid my pants and pulled me out and went at me before I could do anything.'

'So he did you, finished you even after you told him you were married.' Harry said feeling angry again.

'Yes, he did. Now please drop it.'

'Well, I'll tell you this love, if I ever see him again, he won't be standing and probably won't be conscious when I get through with him. I need to know a couple more things, then I'll drop it for good.'

'Alright, what?' Charlie asked.

'Did you do him Charlie?'

'No, I didn't.' Charlie said straight away.

'Good, because if you did, I don't know what I would do. Does he love you Charlie, is that why he wanted you?'

'No, he doesn't Harry. He loves the man that left him, he was just upset, that's all. So is that it, or you want to know more?'

'No, that's it, we won't mention it again.' Harry sighed deeply.

'Good, now will you please eat?'

'I can't love, all that alcohol as made me feel terrible.'

'Why don't we have a shower and get into bed love.' Charlie said softly.

'Yeah, alright, instead of a shower, let's have a bath. I want to feel your arms holding me.' Harry said.

'Let's go then.' Charlie said and they both walked up the stairs and into their bathroom. They stripped off their clothes, then Charlie ran the bath and they both got in with Harry sitting between Charlie's legs and his arms around Harry, holding him tight. 'This is nice Harry.'

'Yeah, it is love.' Harry said with his head on Charlie's chest. 'I love you so much.' Harry said feeling very emotional.

'I know Harry, I love you to. Please don't get upset.' Charlie said feeling upset himself for hurting Harry like that.

'I can't help it.' Harry said and felt the tears coming, then he just started crying hard and he kept gripping Charlie's arms. 'Hold me tighter Charlie.'

Charlie could feel Harry's desperation, so he held him really tight until he could calm down. It took until the water was cold before Harry's sobs eased. Charlie felt terrible for making Harry cry and he needed to make it up to him.

'Let's get out of the bath Harry, the waters cold.' Charlie said as he kissed his neck.

'Okay.' Harry said and his voice was hoarse. They both stepped out of the bath and dried off, then got into bed. Again Harry held onto Charlie tighter than normal. 'I'm going to be a bit possessive of you fall a while, you know that?'

'Yeah, I know, but I don't care as long as you feel secure love.' Charlie said as kissed the top of Harry's head.

'Charlie, I know we weren't going to talk about it, but I can't help it. I know why you did it, but how could you love? I can't even imagine doing that.'

'I don't know Harry, I really can't answer that. It just happened, but I will tell you one thing though.'

'What's that?'

'I never did anything, he did it all, I just couldn't do it with him. I still know that it shouldn't have happened, but all I kept thinking about was you why he did me. See, with us, it's making love Harry, what he did, was just sex. I don't know if that means anything or not, but that's how I felt. You and I make love Harry, anyone before I met you was just sex, it's different in the way I feel about it. Am I making sense at all, I just don't know right now. I just feeling terrible for making you feel this way.'

'It does make sense love.' Harry said sitting up and looking at Charlie. 'It was the same with the woman. It was just sex, not making love and since I've never had either before, I could feel it. Sex with her, making love with you, but why didn't you tell me you worked with him?'

'I didn't want to upset you love. He was in a relationship with that man, had been for years, we were just friends, that's all. That's why he came to me to tell me his man left him. Jeremy sent us both over to Romania and I had no idea anything was wrong with him until early this morning.'

'I know I can forgive you for this love, but it still going to take time for me to trust you again. But since you said you never did anything, that makes me feel loads better. Now I think I can stop talking about it and try and put it behind us.' Harry said and leaned in and kissed Charlie tenderly.

'Yes, we will put this behind us love, so let's get some sleep. We've got a lot to do over the next however long it takes to find Rose.'

'Okay love.' Harry said, giving Charlie a small smile, then cuddled back up against him.

They held each other tight, until they were both sound asleep. One with the hopes he could make the other forget and stop hurting so much. The other with the hope he will learn to trust again, as he believed, without trust, you can't have a relationship.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Charlie, Harry and Kreacher arrived in the middle of the living room, in the house they were going to be living in a few days later. Harry and Charlie took all their clothes into the bedroom to unpack and Kreacher apparated away to bring in a heap of food for his masters.

'This is a nice house love and still surrounded in woods.' Charlie said smiling.

'Yeah it is, and very quiet. So we'll take today and start off early tomorrow.'

'That's a good idea Harry, we can eat when Kreacher gets back and make sure everything is set for tomorrow. One thing Harry, I noticed you brought both wands. Are you worried about something?'

'No, not really, but you can never tell if anything will happen Charlie. I just like to be prepared, just in case.'

'I get that Harry, especially with your life.' Charlie smiled and put his arm around Harry and they left the room. They walked around the house, checking it out, then went out the back door.

'It's just like you're old place love.' Harry smiled.

'Yeah it is. It's peaceful and quiet.' Harry and Charlie sat down on a large deck chair, keeping their arms around each other and just enjoyed being together and the solitude until Kreacher returned and he started making dinner. 'Sounds like Kreacher's back love.'

'Yep, he'll have dinner ready soon, just like always. Do you realise how much weight you've put on since we've been together.' Harry asked and put his hand on Charlie's stomach, giving it a pat.

'I'm not fat Harry.' Charlie said angrily.

'I know you're not love, I was just having a laugh with you. You have a beautiful and well-muscled body my love.' Harry grinned at him, 'plus a cute butt.'

'I'm glad you think so love, so do you, a very cute and loveable butt.' Charlie laughed.

'Very funny love,' Harry laughed with him.

'It's true, I love to love your butt love and as often as I can.' Charlie leaned in and kissed him. 'Do you think we have time now for some butt loving?' Charlie laughed at the look on Harry's face.

'No, Kreacher will have dinner ready soon. We can butt love later.' Harry said shaking his head. 'You're in a very good mood Charlie.'

'Yeah, I am. I think it's being alone with you, no one can just drop in here. So unless we want to see anyone, we'll be completely alone. Even when we start looking for Rose, we'll be very isolated.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right love. Do you know what I'm not looking forward to though?'

'What's that Harry?'

'Living in a tent again, I did so much of that before the battle. I never thought I'd have to do that again. Is it big enough love, the one we had was pretty big, but not really when there was three of us sharing it.'

'It's plenty big enough, three bedroom and two separate living areas, along with the kitchen, dining room and large bathroom.'

'Well it sounds large enough and at least this time we'll eat properly. I don't know how many nights we went without food, or just something like wild mushrooms.'

'Why didn't you ever apparate to a town to get food Harry?' Charlie asked.

'I did once and got surrounded by dementors. I couldn't fight them and it wasn't until I got back to the tent with Ron and Hermione that we realised why.'

'Why love, you do a patronus really easy.'

'The locket, I was wearing it around my neck at the time. That horcrux made us all feel terrible, so if you were wearing it, you could never be happy. After that we just caught some fish if we were near a stream. That's when we heard some news.'

'What do you mean love?'

'Well, we were in the tent and we heard voices. No one could see or hear us, so we sat at the opening of the tent and saw Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, another man and a couple of goblins. They sat at the stream and summoned some salmon and sat there eating why they talked. We heard what Ginny did at Hogwarts, trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor, that's when the goblins laughed, because it wasn't the real one. See Dumbledore hid the real one for Snape to get to me when they found me, but he duplicated the real one and put it in his office. Ginny, Neville and a couple of others tried to steel it but got caught.'

'I heard about that, they had to do detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest.'

'Yeah, but Hagrid would have kept them safe, so Hermione and me weren't that worried. But Ron, he was so angry, but he was wearing the horcrux at the time.'

'So, that would have been around the time Ted was killed.'

'Yeah, it was, along with one of the goblins and the other man. Dean Thomas and Griphook the other goblin ended up getting caught by snatchers just before we got caught. We all ended up together and taken to Malfoy Manor by the snatchers and Greyback the werewolf. See they thought they recognised me but wasn't sure because Hermione hit me with a hex to the face to distort it.'

'So Griphook was the goblin that helped you break into Gringotts to get the cup.'

'Yeah he was. He only would do it if we promised him the sword of Gryffindor. I did promise to give it to him, but never said when. But when we were in the Lestranges vault, with cups duplicating and burning us, he took the sword and called the goblins. That's when we released the dragon and flew out of there.'

'Merlin, what you've done in your short life Harry. You're only nineteen this year and already you've done more than anyone I know.'

'I know love, but that's all over now. If I want to do anything, it's because I want to, not have to. And you're birthday is coming up love, twenty seven my love.'

'Two months away Harry.'

'Well, I hope we've found Rose by then, but I'm prepared just in case we're not.' Harry smirked at Charlie.

'You've already got me something, haven't you?'

'Yep, but you'll never find it, so don't try.'

'I won't Harry.' Charlie said laughing.

'Dinner is ready Master Harry, Master Charlie.' Kreacher called from the back door.

'We're coming Kreacher.' Harry called back and they got up and walked inside and started eating. When they both finished, they checked all the things they were taking with them the next day. Then they decided to head to bed. They made love very gently for the next couple of hours, before holding each other as they fell asleep.

Harry, Charlie and Kreacher apparated to the beginning of the forest, then started to trek through the lash green trees. It was slow going as it was so think, but they were able to move things out of their way so then knew they were always going in the right direction, thanks to the old spell Harry used at the triwizard tournament. They stopped for lunch, Kreacher made sandwiches and they had pumpkin juice. Then they started walking again, for a couple more hours before calling it a day.

They pitched the tent, when Harry turned to Charlie. 'Do you mind if I put my charms around us?'

'Oh, the charms you used with Hermione and Ron. If you think it's necessary Harry.'

'Just to be on the safe side, you and Kreacher go into the tent and I'll do them.' Harry waited until Charlie and Kreacher entered the large tent, then Harry started walking around in a circle around the tent, waving his wand and he saw the shimmer telling him they worked. He entered the tent and sat down heavily on the couch. 'You know, we probably didn't need to rent a house at all, just use the tent the whole time, oh well, too late now, anyway, I'm exhausted, how far do you think we walked today love?'

'Nine point three miles Master Harry.' Kreacher answered straight away.

'You could tell that Kreacher?' Charlie asked looking at the small elf.

'Yes Master Charlie, elves can tell distances just by walking. I estimate it will take us seven weeks, three days at the rate we are walking.'

'Seven weeks,' Harry said tiredly.

'I said these forest were big love. If we knew the exact spot or the name of who owned the cabin, Kreacher could have apparated us right there. But we've only got a rough idea where the cabin is. And if Rose is using a different name, which she probably is since Dumbledore couldn't find her. Then Kreacher couldn't get us there that way either and if we try apparating near it, we might miss it or end up going the wrong way, which will take longer than.'

'I know Charlie, just seven weeks. We're going to be so buggered when we get there. Let's hope it is the right cabin so we don't have to do this again.'

'Let's check the next map Harry, enlarge it and see if there is any sign of cabins, just in case.'

'Alright love.' Harry said standing back up and stretching before getting the maps out of his old rucksack. He placed them on the table and found the map of the forest they were going to try next. He spread it out, pointed his hand at it and enlarged it to twice the original size. 'So, let's have a look.' Harry said and they both bent over the map, looking very carefully all over it.

'There, look Harry. There's a small cabin, by the look of it. It's near a stream as well.' Charlie said staring intensely at the map.

Harry pointed his hand at it and found it was north, by north west. So he marked it down on the map, then folded it and put it back in the ruck sack.

'Let's hope we don't need to find that one. I might have a shower love, try and wake up a bit.' Harry said yawning.

'Go on love, I'll have one after dinner, Kreacher, how long before dinner?'

'Half an hour Master Charlie.' Kreacher bowed.

'Okay, thanks Kreacher.' Charlie turned back to Harry, go shower, it will make you feel better love.' Charlie kissed Harry and watched as he walked into the bathroom, then he sat down, putting his feet up on a small stool and closing his eyes.

Harry came out after his shower and saw Charlie sound asleep. He stepped closer to him, putting one leg on either side of Charlie's legs, then leaned down and kissed him softly. He watched as Charlie started to wake.

'You fell asleep love,' Harry said sitting down on Charlie still with his legs on either side of Charlie's legs.

'Nice way to wake up though, especially how you're sitting love.' Charlie grinned and rubbed his hand over Harry and felt him stir.

'Charlie love, we're about to have dinner. Did you really need to do that to me?'

'Yep, just letting you know, that no matter how buggered I am, I still want you later.'

'Fine, I wouldn't mind. We might fall asleep during though.' Harry smirked.

'You won't love, I'll make sure of that.' Charlie pulled Harry down and kissed him passionately. They stayed that way until dinner. Once dinner was finished, Charlie had his shower, why Harry got into bed and that was the last thing he remembered as he fell asleep.

Seven weeks and three days later, Charlie, Harry and Kreacher walked through some trees and saw the cabin. The walked cautiously to it and Charlie noticed Harry looked nervous, so he gripped his hand tight in his.

Harry looked at Charlie, then back at the door and knocked. It opened a few minutes later.

'Can I help you?' said an old man standing at the door.

'I hope so, my name is Harry Potter, this is Charlie Potter. We're looking for a woman, her name is Rose Evans, but she might be using a different name.'

'I don't know anyone by that name young man.'

'I have a picture here of what she might look like, could you take a look for us please?' Harry said handing the man the picture and watched as he looked at it.

'No, sorry, I don't know her. Did you say you're name was Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?'

'Yes, that's wright.' Harry shook the man's hand. 'We're sorry to disturb you.' Harry said feeling very let down.

'That's fine Mr. Potter, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help.'

'Thanks for your time.' Charlie said and they turned and walked away.

'Well, it looks like the next forest love.' Harry said softly.

'Yeah it does love. Kreacher, take us to the next forest please.' Charlie said and Kreacher took hold of both their arms and apparated away. They arrived on the edge of another forest, but this time they just pitched the tent and rested for the rest of the day.

'See, we don't' really need the house.' Harry said wearily.

'No, we don't. Doesn't matter love, it's there if we do need it.'

They started walking the next day and kept walking for another three and a half months. This forest was larger than the last. Harry was starting to get depressed, thinking he was never going to find her, find his mother. Charlie was trying everything he could to keep Harry's spirits up. So that night, after dinner, Charlie pulled out his and Harry's shrunken guitars then took Harry's hand and sat them both down outside the tent.

'Let's play for a while Harry, we haven't done that in ages.'

'Alright Charlie,' Harry said sighing deeply and took his guitar after Charlie enlarged it. They both started singing and saw Kreacher swinging his legs in time with the music and Harry couldn't help smiling at the old elf. So they kept playing and singing for a long time, enjoying themselves for the first time in ages.

'Master Harry, Master Charlie, someone approaches.' Kreacher said standing up and stepping next to his masters.

Harry and Charlie put their guitars down and both pulled their wands. Kreacher pointed to the direction he knew someone was coming so Charlie and Harry pointed their wands in that direction. Harry stepped slightly in front of Charlie.

'I'm not any danger to you, I heard you singing.' came the voice of a woman, then she stepped slowly out from the trees. 'You sounded good, I haven't heard music for so long.'

Harry looked at Charlie and they both lowered their wands, but kept hold of them as they looked at the woman standing there but she was in the shadow of the tress and they couldn't see her properly.

'What are you doing all the way out here?' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'I live here, just through the trees. I was getting some water from the stream, when I heard the music. You are a long way from anywhere here.' she said as she stepped a little closer.

As she stepped closer Harry looked intensely at her, then gripped Charlie's arm. 'It's her Charlie, look at her eyes.' he said softly.

Charlie looked at the woman and studied her face, 'I think you're right love.' Charlie also said quietly.

'We're here looking for someone,' Harry said stepped closer and putting his hand out to her to shake as he put his wand back in his back pocket.

She shook Harry's hand and stared at him. 'I'm the only person in these forests young man, but do I know you? You look familiar.'

'Are…are you Rose Evans?' Harry asked nervously.

'That was my name, I haven't used that name in so long. I never leave here, or see anyone, apart from a friend that comes every now and then to bring me food. So if you know my name, I must be who you are looking for.'

'Yes, you are ma'am.' Charlie said stepped next to Harry, gripping his hand tight. 'We've been looking for you for a long time.'

'Can you tell me you're names?' she said still looking at Harry.

'I'm Charlie Potter and this is my husband Harry Potter.' Charlie said and saw the woman's eyes widen.

'Potter,' she said and sat down heavily on the ground, staring up at Harry.

Harry knelt down in front of her, 'Yes, I'm Harry Potter, Lily and James we're my parents, but you are my mother.' Harry said softly.

Rose put her hand to Harry's face, touching it softly. 'My son,' she said quietly.

'Yes, let me help you up and we can sit and talk.' Harry said standing and helping his mother stand and leading her over to the seats. He sat her down, then summoned another seat from inside the tent and sat beside her, taking her hands. 'I only just found out about you. Albus Dumbledore told me you helped your sister to have me.' Harry said feeling himself choke up.

'Lily was never going to tell you about me. Why did she now after all this time?'

'Rose, this might be a bit of a shock,' Harry said slowly and softly, 'but my parents were killed when I was only a year old. Dumbledore tried to find you to tell you, but he couldn't.'

'Lily's dead,' Rose said softly as she gripped Harry's hand. 'Lily and James are dead, what happened Harry?'

'Do you know of a dark wizard called Voldemort?' Harry asked quietly.

'Yes, of course I've heard of him, did he do it?' Rose asked darkly.

'Yes, but he was trying to kill me. My parents protected me, saved me. I killed Voldemort nearly a year ago. It's safe now.'

'You killed him, but how? He was very evil.' she said softly.

'It's a long story Rose, would you like some tea and we can talk more?'

'I would like that Harry.' she smiled at her son.

'Kreacher, can you make tea please.' Harry said but never looked away from his mother.

'Of course Master Harry,' the elf bowed and walked into the tent.

'You own a house elf Harry.' she asked looking a little upset.

'Yes, I inherited him from Sirius when he died. I never wanted to own one, but Kreacher is more like a friend and he's too old to set free. I did set another elf free though, he was a lot younger, he's name was Dobby and he was a good friend of mine as well.'

'So Sirius is dead too Harry, what about Remus and Peter?' Rose asked.

'Yes, they both are as well. I know this is a lot to take in but I'll tell you all about it another time.'

'You said Harry is your husband.' she said looking over at Charlie then Harry again.

'Yes we were married a few months ago.' Charlie said warily, wondering how she would take the news her son was gay.

'Well, you looked happy when I watched you and you seem like nice men. Are you happy Harry?'

'Very happy Rose,' Harry smiled at her. 'It's getting a little cold out here, do you want to come inside the tent, it's warmer in there?'

'Alright,' she stood up but kept hold of Harry's hand and they walked into the tent and sat on the couch. Kreacher brought over the tea.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Charlie said smiling at the elf as he put the guitars down, then sitting down on the other couch.

'Why didn't you ever write or get in contact with someone Rose?' Harry asked.

'Just before you were born, I couldn't stay and watch them be you're parents Harry. I loved my sister and was willing to help her, but I just couldn't see that. So I left and a couple of years later I wrote a letter to her telling her I was here in Romania, but I wouldn't be coming back. After a few years it got easier to not think of you and I didn't want to disrupt all of your lives.'

'I wish you would have Rose, we could have known each other a long time ago.'

'You said they died when you were one, where did you go Harry. Did a nice wizard family take you in?'

'No, I ended up with Petunia and her husband. There was a reason for that and that's another reason Dumbledore tried to find you. Because Voldemort tried to kill me, but something happened and he disappeared, but Dumbledore always thought he'd be back. So he used an old piece of magic and needed someone from my mother's blood to take me in and keep me safe. As long as I stayed with my mother's relatives, Voldemort couldn't find or touch me.'

'So if I came back you could have lived with me Harry?'

'If you wanted me to Rose,' Harry said hopefully.

'Of course I would have wanted that Harry, you're my son. But how did Petunia treat you, she hated magic, hated me and Lily because we were both witches.'

'She wasn't very nice to me Rose, but let's not worry about that now.'

'Alright Harry, you can tell me later.' Rose looked from Harry to Charlie, then back to Harry. 'Is that what you both do for a living, sing? because you're both very good.'

'No we only sing for fun and we enjoy it. I'm an auror, and Charlie is a dragon handler.' Harry said happily.

'You're an auror Harry, that's dangerous work. You must be a very good wizard.'

'He's the best Rose and very powerful.' Charlie smiled at her.

'Did you work at the dragon reserve here Charlie? I visited it once and snuck in to see the dragons.'

'Yes, I did for a few years, but when Harry and I got together, we moved back to England and I worked there as a dragon handler.'

'You like dragons Rose?' Harry asked smiling at her.

'Yes, I find them fascinating, especially the big ones.' she grinned. 'So if you're here looking for me, what were you hoping Harry?'

'I wanted to get to know you, you're my mother. I never had parents growing up, the closest was Charlie's parents. See, my best friend Ron, is Charlie's brother. We met on the train to Hogwarts and his parents always looked after me when I stayed there. So when I found out you were my real mother, I wanted to find you. Maybe see if you wanted to get to know me as well.'

'I would like that Harry, but how long can you stay here. You must have to get back to work sooner or later.'

'I've got time Rose, my boss knows what I'm doing and he's fine as long as I do go back eventually. But couldn't you come back with us Rose, we'd have more time?' Harry asked hopefully.

'I don't know Harry, I like the peace and quiet. I'm not used to seeing people.'

'Rose, we live on a large piece of land, surrounded by woods. It has a lake as well, it's very quiet there.' Charlie said looking at Rose, then Harry and saw the surprised look on his face before he smiled at him. 'You could live with us, or we could have a house built for you on the property.'

Rose looked at Charlie, then Harry. 'You…you would want me to come and live with you, or near you?' she asked as tears came to her eyes.

'Of course we would, I want to get to know my mother.' Harry said gripping her hands tighter.

'But you said you only got married a few months ago, you don't want me hanging around Harry.'

'It's fine Rose, like we said. If you wanted to live with us, you could. Or we'd build a house for you, if you wanted some privacy.' Charlie said.

'I would really like that,' Rose said and she hugged Harry. 'I want to know my son and his husband.'

Charlie watched Harry hold his mother and knew he'd started crying just like Rose had. They sat there for a while, just happy to hold each other. Then Rose moved back, but kept hold of Harry's hands.

'When would you want to leave Harry?' she asked softly.

'As soon as you wanted to Rose, see Kreacher could apparated us right to our place.'

'I would need to get my things from my cabin, I don't own a lot. But there's photos and some personal things I want.'

'We could get them anytime Rose, now if you wanted, or tomorrow if you'd prefer.' Harry smiled. 'I'm just happy you want to come back with us. It will give us as much time as we want to get to know each other.'

'Could we do it now, then I could stay here with you until we leave.' she asked hopefully.

'Of course we can.' Harry smiled and hugged her again, then they stood up, 'Charlie, you coming with us?'

'Why don't you two go, spend some time alone.' Charlie smiled.

'Are you sure love?' Harry asked, gripping his hand.

'Of course I'm sure love, go with Rose. I'll be here when you get back.'

'Alright babe,' Harry kissed Charlie, then looked back at Rose and she was smiling.

'You two look very much in love.'

'We are Rose.' Charlie smiled, then watched as they walked out of the tent together so he went to have a shower why he had time before they came back.

Harry and Rose walked through the trees and came to Rose's cabin. It was very small, but looked nice. They went inside and Rose took Harry over to a cabinet.

'My photos are in there, if you would get them out Harry, I'll get my clothes packed.'

'Alright,' Harry said smiling and he opened the cupboard and found a stack of photo's. He took them out along with some parchments that were in there. Then he spotted a wand at the back and pulled that out as well. He put them all on the table and looked around. There wasn't much here, just a table and one chair. A small lounge chair and a bed in the corner with a small cupboard near it and a couple of small figurines made from wood. Rose was pulling some clothes out of the cupboard and putting them in a small cloth bag. Harry watched her and guessed she must be about late fifties in age. Her hair had started to turn grey but there was still a lot of black and it was very long.

'That's all my clothes, oh you found my wand. I haven't used that in years Harry. I probably wouldn't remember any spells anyway.'

'I could remind you Rose. So is there anything else, apart from this stuff on the table.'

'No, that's it really. I said I didn't own much. I'll put those photos in the bag.' Rose picked up the photos, parchment and wand and put them in the bag. Harry took the bag from her and had a quick look round and saw there wasn't anything else there.

'Are you ready then, we could stay in the tent tonight, since it's so late and leave in the morning.'

'I would like that Harry, as long as I'm with my son.' she smiled at Harry. 'You have my eyes Harry and my hair. I remember my hair sticking up like that all the time.'

'Yes,' Harry laughed. 'I use to wonder where the black hair came from. I have one photo of my parents and my father had brown hair and my mother had red hair. Oh, I'm sorry Rose, I never meant to say that.' Harry said hoping he didn't upset her.

'It's fine Harry, she was your mother for so long. You said you only just found out about me, so it's only natural for you to call her that. I don't want to take anything away from Lily.'

'I know, but it's just that you're my mother.'

'We'll get there Harry, let's just get to know one another first, alright?'

'Alright,' Harry smiled, took her hand and they left the cabin and walked back through the trees until they came to the tent. Harry opened the flap of the tent to let Rose in and he walked in after her and they both saw Charlie asleep in the couch with his feet up. 'I'll take you're things into the room you can use, then I'll wake my husband.' Harry smiled and led Rose into the other room, then sat down next to Charlie. He just sat there staring at him and couldn't believe how happy he was. He had his husband that he loved very much and now a mother that he thought he'd never fine once he knew she existed. Harry's life couldn't get more perfect than it was right now.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

The following morning, Harry woke and noticed Charlie wasn't in bed. Then he remembered about Rose. He jumped out of bed and got dressed and saw Charlie sitting at the table with Rose and they were eating breakfast and talking quietly.

'Morning you two,' Harry said happily as he joined them. He kissed Rose on the cheek, then kissed Charlie fiercely on the lips.

'We've been getting to know one another since you were still sleeping love.' Charlie smiled.

'Yes, you're husband has been telling me a little about you Harry.' Rose said and saw Harry looked worried. 'It's okay Harry, he said you had a hard life. But said it was up to you to tell me.'

'Oh, okay. I will tell you Rose, some of it's not very nice. But I don't want to get into that just yet. We've just met, so we'll leave all the unpleasant things for another time.'

'That's fine Harry, you don't ever have to tell me if you don't want to.' Rose smiled at her son.

'I want you to know me Rose, it's just a lot to hear the first time.' Kreacher put Harry's breakfast on the table. 'Thanks Kreacher, we're going to be packing up after breakfast and going home.'

'Yes Master Harry, Master Charlie told me. I will be ready.' the elf bowed.

'Does he have to call you that Harry?' Rose asked.

'It is elf law Master Harry's mother. I must call my master, Master Harry and Master Charlie.' Kreacher bowed to Rose.

'There's not much you can do Rose, it's the way they are.' Charlie said.

'I suppose, I just never liked elf slaves.'

'You sound like my friend Hermione. She tried to get people more involved in helping set free elves. She started this sort of club. S.P.E.W. Means the society of the protection of elfish welfare. She made badges and harassed people to buy them. She's gotten a better idea of house elves since I've had Kreacher though. She knows that most don't want to be set free, so even though she might not like it, she's learned to accept it.'

'I think I will like you're friend Harry.'

'Well, she's finishing off her last year at Hogwarts right now, so is Ron. There a couple.'

'Why didn't you go back or did you finish already?'

'No I never finished. There's a lot to tell you, but there was this big battle at Hogwarts, that's where I killed Voldemort. But before that me, Hermione and Ron were away for almost a year, trying to do everything we could to stop him. Then the battle happened and a lot of people died. I was a real mess after and I wanted to get away. That's when I came to Romania and stayed with Charlie.'

'You mentioned Remus and Peter died as well. Did they die in the battle?'

'Remus did along with his wife Tonks, she was an auror. Peter died before.' Harry said angrily. 'Sorry Rose, it's just that peter was the one that betrayed my parents. Told Voldemort how to find them, he was a death eater the whole time.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I never thought he'd was that type. He looked up to James, Sirius and Remus. So did Remus' wife, Tonks did you say?' Rose asked and Harry nodded. 'Did she know he was a werewolf?'

'Yes, she knew. It took her a couple of years to talk him into being with her because of it. He thought he was too old and poor for her and dangerous because he was a werewolf. But they got married and had a son, Teddy. Charlie and I are his godfathers.'

'How old is he Harry?'

'Seventeen months old now. I miss him heaps.' Harry said sadly.

'How long have you been looking for me?' Rose asked.

'Five and a half months, but we weren't going to stop until we found you.' Harry grinned at her.

'I'm sorry it took so long Harry, but we're together now.'

'Yes we are. So if you're both finished, we'll pack up and get home.' Harry said happily.

'We're finished love.' Charlie smiled. So the three of them started to pack their things, why Kreacher used his elf magic and packed up everything else. They stepped outside the tent with all their things and Kreacher again packed up the tent.

'Is my Masters ready to go home now?' Kreacher asked.

'We're ready Kreacher, Rose just let Kreacher take your arm and he will transport us back to England, alright?'

'Okay Harry.' Rose smiled at the elf and Harry put his arms around Charlie, why Kreacher took Charlie's arm and Rose's and he apparated them straight into the living room of their home.

Rose knelt down on the ground, breathing heavily. Harry knelt beside her. 'Are you alright Rose?'

'Yes, it's just been a long time since I apparated, takes a bit to get used to.' she put her hand on Harry's arm and stood up. 'It's better now.' she smiled, then looked around the house. 'This is a beautiful house and big.' Rose said staring at everything.

'It's a nice size Rose. Why don't you let Harry show you to your room Rose, then we can settle down and relax.' Charlie said smiling at her.

'That's a good idea,' Rose said looking at Harry and he took her hand and led her upstairs into the guest bedroom. 'This room is bigger than my whole cabin Harry.' Rose said looking around.

'It's not a bad size, you have your own bathroom just through there Rose,' Harry pointed to the adjoining door. 'So, put you're things away and come back down stairs, alright?'

'Okay Harry,' Rose kissed Harry's cheek and watched as he left the room. She took her bag and put her clothes all in one drawer, then her pictures and parchment in another draw and looked at her wand, then put in on the cupboard. She looked around and couldn't help smiling at her room, then she left the room and walked back down stairs and saw Harry and Charlie sitting on the couch kissing. 'I'm not interrupting, am I?'

'No Rose, we just saying good morning, never got a chance before.' Charlie said to her as she sat down.

'After lunch we can take you down to the lake if you want Rose. It's beautiful down there. We sit down there at eat sometimes.' Harry smiled at his mother.

'That will be nice. Do you realised I haven't spoken this much in years.' she smiled, then looked around and saw the portrait. 'Oh, that's Lily,' Rose said and she stood up and walked over to the portrait.

'Charlie had it done for me for Christmas.' Harry said and stood up and joined her. He put his arm around her as they both looked up at the portrait.

'It's beautiful, Lily was a beautiful person Harry. That's why I wanted to help her. She always wanted to be a mother, especially when she met James.'

'You'll have to tell me about them. I don't know anything really, Dumbledore did give me some memories of them. When he knew he was dying, he got them out for me and asked Minerva to give them to me when the time was right.'

'What sort of memories Harry?'

'Well, there was their wedding, you were her bridesmaid. Then when I was born, but that was my memory I removed. I haven't gone through all Dumbledore's yet, been too busy to get to them all.'

'Will you show me Harry?'

'Of course I will, might do it later if you want.'

'Anytime Harry, I've got loads of time now to see them.'

'Yes, you have Rose.' Harry smiled, then sat back down next to Charlie. 'I should write to Hermione and Ron, let them know we're home. She always worries about me that girl.' Harry grinned.

'Yes, you should Harry. You haven't written in a while, she'll give you an earful when you hear from her.' Charlie laughed.

'Yeah, she will.' Harry got up and walked into the library and wrote a letter to Hermione and Ron.

"Dear Hermione and Ron.

Sorry I haven't written in a while, but we're home now. I found Rose and she's come back with us. I can't wait for you both to meet her. Hermione, she thinks like you about house elves, she doesn't like the idea of elf slaves and calling us master, but Kreacher explained why he had to call us that. And Ron, she loves dragons, she said she used sneak onto the reserve in Romania to see the dragons, and she loves the big ones. We've just been getting to know each other and I had to tell her about mum and dad, as well as Remus, Sirius and Peter. Let Minerva know we found her and she's here with us. I have to go, I'll either see you or write again soon.

Love Harry"

Harry walked back out to the living room. 'Gypsie.' Harry called and the owl flew in the back window and landed on Harry's arm. He attached the letter, 'Take this to Hermione at Hogwarts.' he said to the owl and it flew off.

'Charlie was saying how you're friends are very protective of you Harry and how much they care.' Rose said.

'Yes, they do, just like I do with them. The three of us met on the first day at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express and have been friends ever since.' Harry waved his hand and a wedding photo flew into his hand. 'Here, that's them.' Harry said handing Rose the picture.

'Ron looks like you Charlie,' Rose smiled at him. 'Hermione has a lot hair, very bushy.'

'Yes, she does and do you think Ron looks like Charlie, I never saw that.' Harry said and he looked at Charlie. 'I suppose there is a resemblance love. But I think you look more like Bill.'

'Who's Bill?' Rose asked looking at Charlie.

'My eldest brother, there are seven us of us kids in the Weasley family, sorry, six of us.' Charlie said sadly.

'Charlie's brother Fred was killed in the battle Rose, he was a great friend just like all the Weasley's are.'

'That's a big family Charlie,' Rose said looking at him.

'Yeah and it's growing. Bill and his wife Fleur are expecting…no wait. They would have had the baby Harry. We've been gone over five months, the baby would have been born a couple of months ago.'

'You're right Charlie, you'll have to let Bill know where home and we'll work out when we can see the baby and find out what they had.'

'I'll go floo them now,' Charlie got up and walked over to the fireplace and stuck his head in.

'There's a lot of people we'll have to let know we're home, Andromeda as well.' Harry said thinking and saw the questioning look on Rose's face. 'That's Tonks' mother, Remus's mother-in-law. She's a wonderful woman, she looks after Teddy.'

'I'd like to meet Remus' son Harry. Did Sirius end up having any children?'

'No, he was in Azkaban right after my parents died. See everyone thought he was the one that betrayed my parents, but Sirius and dad thought Voldemort would know Sirius would be their secret keeper, so they got Pettigrew to be it instead. See, so no one knew they changed who it was going to be. But he found out that Pettigrew was still alive and was at Hogwarts and he was worried about me. So he escaped and came to Hogwarts. One was to stop Pettigrew and two was to watch over me. I was in third year then. I didn't even know anything about Sirius at that point. Everyone thought he escaped to try and kill me.'

'Sirius would never have betrayed Lily and James. He loved them so much.'

'I know, after we confronted Pettigrew, me and Sirius talked for a while. But Pettigrew escaped and no one believed us except Dumbledore. But we couldn't convince the ministry, so Sirius went into hiding. I only got to see him a few times before he died. I miss him so much Rose, he was like a father to me.'

'He was a wonderful man, a bit of a prankster though. Lily used to tell me him and James always ended up in detention a lot at Hogwarts.' Rose smiled.

'Yeah, he told me.' Harry said laughing.

'Harry, you wouldn't guess.' Charlie said as he sat back down and kissed him fiercely. 'We're uncles to a little girl named Victoire. She was born on the anniversary of the battle, that why the name. Fleur said she looks like Bill. She has light red hair, almost blond she said.' Charlie grinned.

'I'm happy for them and that is a coincidence that she gave birth then.'

'That's not all. Kingsley made an announcement at Hogwarts. He invited a heap of people and gave some awards out. You were awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, he's going to give it to you when he sees you.' Charlie kissed Harry again.

'Order of Merlin,' Harry said looking stunned. 'What other awards did he hand out love?'

'Ron and Hermione also got Order of Merlin first class, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Luna got second class for leading the resistance at Hogwarts and the rest of your DA class, got third class.' Charlie said proudly.

'You're DA class Harry?' Rose asked puzzled.

'In my fifth year, we had this hag of a woman who worked for Fudge, that was the minister then. She came to Hogwarts and took the defence against the dark arts job. But she refused to teach us anything. So Hermione and Ron talked me into teaching them along with others. So we called ourselves the DA or Dumbledore's Army. See Fudge thought Dumbledore wanted his job and would put together a wizard army, but it was all crap. Dumbledore just wanted to stop Voldemort.'

'There so much I have to know Harry, it's going to take a long time to hear everything, especially since I have no idea what has been going on in nineteen years.'

'I still don't know it all Rose. Harry's told me some and I've seen some memories, but I'll take years to hear everything Harry has done over the years.'

Just then the fire turned green, Kingsley and Brian stepped out. 'Your home, it's about time Harry, you too Charlie.' Brian said and they all hugged each other.

'Kingsley, Brian, this is Rose Evans, my mother.' Harry said happily. 'Rose, this is Brian Foster, my boss and Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister for Magic.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Rose,' Brian said and shook her hand, then Kingsley did the same thing.

'It's nice to meet you to Brian, Minister.' she said softly.

'Kingsley Rose, we're family.' Kingsley smiled at her and sat down with Brian. 'You've been gone for ages, weren't sure when you would get home.'

'Just got home a while ago, I would have let you know. How did you know anyway?' Harry asked.

'Bill, Fleur told him Charlie flooed and Bill flooed me. He knew I was anxious for you to get home.' Brian smiled at Harry.

'Give me a break Brian. I need to spend some time with Rose before I go back to the back.' Harry laughed.

'It's about something else as well Harry, can we talk in private for a minute?' Brian asked.

'Sure, let's go into the library.' Harry kissed Charlie then looked at Rose, 'I won't be long Rose.' he smiled and they walked into the library. 'What's going on Brian, is it the information about Terence?'

'No, not about that, it's about Lizzy. She told me to tell you when you got home. See, she's taken some time off from the aurors.'

'What, why Brian, she loves being an aurors?'

'This might be a bit of a shock for you Harry. But first, she told me about what happened between you two and about what Charlie did and that's why it happened.' Brian said and saw Harry was uncomfortable. 'It's fine Harry, I wouldn't say anything but you might have to tell Charlie.'

'What, I can't tell him I slept with her. All he knows is I slept with a woman.'

'Yeah, I know Harry, but it's what I'm about to tell you why you have to tell Charlie.'

'Just tell me Brian, what's going on?' Harry said looking confused.

Brian looked intensely at Harry. 'She's pregnant Harry, just over five months and it's yours.'

'She's what?!' Harry shouted, then quickly looked around and lowered his voice. 'She's pregnant and I'm the father. Oh merlin,' Harry said as he sat down. 'How am I going to tell Charlie?'

'You're going to have to tell him something Harry, she's got three and a half months left. She also knows the sex of the baby. Do you want me to tell you what you're having Harry?' Brian asked sitting next to him.

'Might as well get all the news out Brian.'

'You're having a daughter Harry.'

'A girl, I'm having a little girl.' Harry said looking shocked. 'Oh merlin,' Harry said again and got up and poured a drink, downing the whole thing, then poured another one and downed that one too.

'Easy Harry, I know you're in shock at the moment, but that won't help. You need to talk to Charlie.'

'I know, man what's he going to say, first that it was Lizzy I slept with, now that I'm going to be a father to a little girl.'

'There's one more thing I need to tell you Harry. Lizzy told me this if you got back before the baby was born.'

'What now Brian?' Harry asked looking at him and decided he needed another drink, he poured it and down that one as well.

'Harry, enough with the Firewhiskey will you.' Brian took the bottle out of his hand. 'Now, Lizzy wasn't expecting this Harry. She's always had her heart set on staying with the aurors for another ten years before she wanted a family. So she had come up with an idea, if you and Charlie would agree.'

'What's that?'

'She wants you and Charlie to raise her, as long as she can see her occasionally.'

'Oh merlin, give me the bottle Brian.' Harry said trying to get the bottle out of Brian's hand but he moved it behind his back.

'No Harry, you've had enough. Now you need to talk to Charlie about this and the sooner the better, because if you end up leaving the aurors to be a stay home dad, then I'm going to be very angry.'

'Brian, it's not funny.' Harry said angrily. 'Alright, I have to talk to Charlie, I might as well do it now. Will you and Kingsley stay with Rose, until I explain to her she's about to be a grandmother.' Harry said shaking his head.

'Sure Harry, come on.' Brian took Harry by the arm and led him out.

'Ah, Charlie love, can you come in here for a minute. I need to talk to you about something.'

'We're going to keep Rose company, might tell her some things about Harry.' Brian said smiling at her.

'Oh, okay Harry,' Charlie said looking puzzled, 'You alright love, you look a little pale?'

'I'm fine Charlie,' Harry said and waited. Charlie got up and followed Harry into the library and Harry shut the door.

'I heard you shout before, what's going on. Please don't tell me Brian want's you to go undercover with a man this time.'

'No, nothing like that Charlie, it's a bit more personal. You better sit down love.' Harry said and he sat on the couch, Charlie sat next to him, taking his hand.

'What's going on Harry, you don't look too good.'

'Okay, there's not easy way to say this except say it.' Harry took a deep breath. 'The woman I slept with Charlie, was Lizzy.'

'Lizzy, you said it was no one Harry. Why did you lie to me about that?'

'She didn't want anyone to know. See, she did it so she wouldn't be a virgin anymore. That was her excuse anyway. But I need to tell you more, a couple of things more actually.' Harry said and he stood up facing away from Charlie.

'Tell me Harry, what else do you need to tell me?'

Harry still faced the other way. 'She's pregnant with my daughter.' Harry said quietly.

'She's…' Charlie started then stood up and grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him around. 'She's having your baby?' Charlie said looking stunned.

'Yeah, but there still something else Charlie.' Harry said looking at him.

'What else is there Harry?' Charlie shouted.

'She never planned to have kids yet. She wants us to raise her as long as she can see her occasionally.'

'She wants us to be the parents.' Charlie said and he sat back down again thinking. 'What do you want to do love? I know we spoke about a surrogate, but you slept with Lizzy to get her pregnant.'

'I didn't mean to Charlie. If you didn't have sex with him, I wouldn't have had sex with Lizzy.' Harry shouted back.

'I know Harry, take it easy. Now, what do you want to do, we are talking about your daughter here.'

'Well, I want to be a part of her life I know that. But you're my husband Charlie, you have to want this as well.' Harry said and he sat down heavily on the couch. 'It's my daughter Charlie,' Harry said softly. 'I want to keep her love.'

'Then, that's what we'll do. She will be ours then.' Charlie said fiercely. 'Neither of us was planning on this happening so soon though.'

'No, Brian's making fun about being angry if I decide to be a stay at home dad.' Harry said shaking his head. 'I don't know Charlie. I do want her, but are you sure, because Lizzy wants to be able to see her.'

'I'm sure love. She doesn't love you or anything, does she?' Charlie asked.

'No, just like what I told you. She said it was because she was a virgin and didn't want to just do it with just anyone. So I was really emotional and angry and she started kissing me. And I suppose I kissed her back and it went from there. Now I'm going to have a daughter.'

'We're going to have a daughter Harry and since I'm not going back to the reserve, I'll be the stay at home dad. You go back to the aurors Harry, you're too good not to.'

'Charlie, dragons have been you're life love. You can't give that up.'

'I already have remember. I don't want anything to come between us again. Listen Harry, when you first mention this surrogate thing. I never told you, but I starting thinking about it seriously and I couldn't stop thinking about it. See I always wanted kids, but knew I couldn't have them. Now, if you want me to, I want to be a father to your daughter, to our daughter.'

'You mean that love, really want to do this?'

'Yes, I do. So, what do you say love?'

Harry stared at Charlie, then threw himself at him, kissing him fiercely and pulling them both down on the couch and just kept snogging.

'Um, everything alright in here?' Kingsley asked from the open door.

Harry and Charlie got up and looked at him. 'Everything is great Kingsley.' Charlie smiled, then stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. 'You need to tell Rose Harry.'

'I know.' Harry said grimacing, then they walked out of the library and sat down together.

'We might leave you alone, so you can talk. Harry what do you want me to tell Lizzy, unless you want to tell her yourself.' Brian asked.

'I might Brian, it really should be me anyway. One thing though, you won't lose me from the aurors. Charlie's going to do it so I can stay with you.'

'Charlie, you're wonderful. I don't want to lose Harry, he's just too good and powerful. Well, let me know when you're ready to come back to work Harry.' Brian hugged both Harry and Charlie.

'Harry, I'll bring you're award next time I'm here.' Kingsley said hugging him, then Charlie.

'You can leave it Kingsley. I didn't do anything for awards or praise. I just killed him because I could, I had to.'

'I know that Harry, but you wouldn't believe the mail the ministry's got wanting you to get an award. Oh and you're going to have your own chocolate frog card too. Harry Potter, Order of Merlin: First Class. Killer of dark wizards and so on,' Kingsley grinned.

'Get out of here Kingsley.' Harry said angrily. 'I might just block the floo from you from now on.'

'I can still get past your wards Harry, remember, you gave me permission.' Kingsley said then took Brians hand and stepped into the fire and vanished.

'That's sure is a nice minister. Normally their grumpy and don't know what their doing but now, I heard you both shouting, what's going on Harry?'

'Alright, see, Charlie and I had a rough patch you could say.'

'I heard you shout about you both sleeping with someone else Harry.' Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

'That was my fault Rose. See an old friend of mine that I worked with broke up with his partner, or his partner broke up with him and he was really upset so one thing led to another and Harry saw us together.' Charlie grimaced.

'I came home really angry and my partner at the auror office, Lizzy. She was here working on some things for me. She saw how angry and upset I was, so we left here because I didn't want to see Charlie. I was worried I would have hexed him. So Lizzy took me back to her place to try and calm me down. Anyway, I ended up sleeping with her. Now here comes the hard part.' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'What hard part Harry, you can tell me anything.' Rose smiled at her son.

'Okay, she's pregnant, with my daughter.'

'Oh, so you're going to be a father Harry, oh, oh, that means I'm going to be a grandmother.'

'Yeah, I know this is a lot to take Rose, especially since we only met last night. But Lizzy loves the aurors and she wasn't planning on leaving for at least ten years to start a family. So she wants me and Charlie to take the baby and raise her, as long as she can see her occasionally.' Harry explained to Rose, hopefully she wasn't going to want to leave again, with all the things she's heard so far, now she's going to be a grandmother.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

'She wants to give you her daughter Harry?' Rose said quietly.

'Yeah, she does. Lizzy was an orphan, so after Hogwarts, all she wanted to do was be an auror. That was her life and she's really good at it. She's been my teacher there since I joined, well since Brian talked me into joining the aurors. She's a really nice person Rose, she's just not ready to be a mother.'

'See, when we found out what you did for Lily, Rose, Harry and I spoke about using a surrogate to have kids one day. I never told Harry, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Being a gay couple, normally we wouldn't be able to have kids. But now we'll have a daughter, plus we still have Teddy as well.' Charlie explained.

'How did you know about surrogates?'

'One time when the Dursleys went out, I watched the tv show on it. I found it fascinating that people would do that. So I explained it all to Charlie, then we heard about you and mum. Merlin, do you realise there's going to be a baby here in three months love. I don't know much about them, I only saw teddy a few times as a baby and I never really did anything with him, apart from hold him.'

'You'll be fine Harry, you learn what you need. Remember what I told you, I use to help when Ginny was a baby, even if I was only nine. You pick things up love.' Charlie kissed him tenderly.

'And I'll be here Harry, I've never had a lot to do with babies either. But like Charlie, I did help with my two sisters. I was ten when Lily was born, eight when Petunia was born, so I did help mum with them. Between the three of us, she will be fine Harry.' Rose smiled at her son then son-in-law.

'I have to let Lizzy know it's fine with us to love. She asked Brian to tell us, but I told Brian I would tell her if we wanted to keep her.'

'Why don't you floo her Harry, let her know everything's alright.'

'Okay, but it's almost lunch time, would you mind if I ask her to come here for lunch. We could talk about it all.'

'I don't mind love, go on.' Charlie smiled at Harry, he nodded and got up and went to the fireplace and stuck his head in.

'He's seems a bit nervous Charlie.'

'Yes, he is Rose. But we'll help him, I know he seems older when he talks. It's everything he's been through and he had to grow up fast. But he is only nearly nineteen.'

'I left before he was born Charlie, when is his birthday?'

'31st of July, next month Rose.' Charlie smiled.

'I'd like to get my son something, but I don't have much and I don't know what he likes.'

'Give yourself a couple of weeks to get to know him Rose, then you can work something out. Harry doesn't ever want people fussing over him and he's not used to people giving him things. So he'd be happy with just a happy birthday. But I only just found out something about Harry's birthdays. The Dursleys never gave him anything or even wished him a happy birthday. The first person to do that was Hagrid when he picked up Harry to take him to get his things on his eleventh birthday. My brother Ron always tries to get Harry something. But our family never had a lot, so it was always something simple and Harry always loved whatever it was. Hermione also gets him something all the time, usually it's a book. Hermione's very smart and loves to read.'

'She's the brightest witch of her age, from the time she was eleven.' Harry said hearing the last part of the conversation. 'Lizzy will be here soon Charlie.' Harry looked at him. 'Now what were you talking about, apart from Hermione.'

'Charlie was just telling me when you're birthday is Harry. I never knew the date you were born, so next month.'

'Yeah, but you don't have to do anything or get me anything Rose. I've already got you, that's enough.' Harry said quickly. Then the fire turned green and Lizzy stepped out. 'Wow Lizzy look at you.' Harry said standing up.

'Hi,' she said nervously then looked at Charlie. 'Charlie, are you okay with this?' she put her hands to her large stomach.

'Very Lizzy, it's fine. Come and sit down.' Charlie said and Lizzy sat down on the couch next to Rose.

'Lizzy, this is Rose Evans, my mother. Rose, my partner at the auror office Lizzy and mother to your granddaughter.'

'It's nice to meet you Rose and I know this must be a bit of a shock for you.'

'It's nice to meet you as well Lizzy and yes it has been.' Rose smiled.

'Harry I did a pretty good job on those pictures, don't you think?'

'You did a great job on them. She looks exactly like the pictures you did.' Harry said smiling at Rose and saw the questioning look on her face. 'See, I got a couple of pictures of you when you were younger. Lizzy was able to age them, so we could show them around to people to see if they had seen you.' Harry waved his hand and the two pictures landed on his lap and he handed them to Rose. 'I got those from Petunia.'

'After he turned her into a pig,' Charlie said then laughed.

'Charlie, she doesn't need to know I did that to her sister.' Harry said angrily.

'Oh Harry, its fine and she deserved it, they both did.'

'Why did you do that to Petunia Harry?'

'Why don't we go sit down at the lake and have lunch and I can tell you a bit about your sister Rose.' Harry said wearily.

The four of them walked down the path towards the lake. 'This is beautiful Harry, very quiet and peaceful, just like you said.' Rose smiled as she looked out over the lake and all the trees.

'Yes it is Rose.' Harry smiled as they all sat down. 'Are you comfortable Lizzy?'

'I'm fine Harry, you don't need to worry.'

Kreacher brought them down their lunch and juice and they sat and ate, why they talked.

'Now, Harry, what did my sister do to you?' Rose asked.

'They never treated me very well Rose, but you really don't want to hear all that. It's not a nice story.'

'I still would like to know what they did to my son.'

Charlie could see Harry was uncomfortable, so he decided to say something. 'They used to beat him, starve him and lock him in a cupboard Rose.'

'They beat you Harry,' Rose asked looking upset, so she got up and hugged him. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.'

'It's fine, really. It was a long time ago now. Let's just forget it.' Harry said hugging his mother.

'Maybe you could take me to see her? I would like to give her a peace of my mind.' Rose said angrily as she sat back down.

'Oh, I've seen that look before.' Charlie grinned as she looked at Rose. 'Harry gets that same look when he's angry.'

Lizzy started laughing at the look on Harry's face. 'Well, you do Harry, I've seen that look as well. You are very much like you're mother.'

'Okay, give it a rest, can't you.' Harry said but he smiled at the thought he was like his mother. 'If you want to go Rose, I'll take you. We've got some time before I start back at the auror office.'

'You're still going back Harry?' Lizzy said looking a little worried.

'Yes, but Charlie's going to stay home with her,' Harry said looking at Lizzy's stomach.'

'Are you sure you want to do that Charlie?'

'Very sure Lizzy, but she is going to be our daughter as well as yours, are you alright knowing that?'

'Fine, I know you will both love her and look after her. I've seen the way you are with Teddy. So if you're both sure, then that makes me feels loads better knowing she will be in good hands.'

'Harry,' Hermione screamed as she ran towards them with Ron following.

Harry stood up and Hermione threw her arms around him. 'What are you two doing here?'

'We've missed you mate, so McGonagall gave us the afternoon to come see you. She's missed you too.' Ron said gripping Harry's shoulder. 'Hermione, you're going to crush him.' Ron laughed.

Hermione pulled back slight, 'We've missed you Harry, but you're home.' Hermione said with tears falling down her face.

'Yes, we're home Hermione. So, Hermione, Ron, I want you both to meet Rose, my mother. Rose, these are my two best friends in the world, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.'

'It's very nice to meet you,' Hermione smiled as she shook Rose's hand.

'Wow Harry, you look just like her, I mean I know you looked like you're father, but now….' Ron said staring in amazement.

'Yes, he does, doesn't he Ron?' Charlie said.

'Hi Lizzy, well, look at you, how far along are you?' Hermione said as she sat down.

'Just over five months Hermione,' Lizzy said looking towards Harry.

'Hermione, Ron, there's something I need to tell you.' Harry said looking worried so Charlie put his arms around him.

'What's that Harry?' Ron asked.

'Well, Lizzy's baby, it's mine.' Harry said awkwardly.

'Yours Harry, but how could you, you're married to my brother.' Ron said angrily.

'Ron, it's okay. It was all my doing actually. So don't blame Harry.'

'What do you mean you're doing Charlie, Harry's the one that got her pregnant and you're supposed to be gay Harry, you don't sleep with woman.'

'Ron, shut it will you and just listen.' Charlie said angrily at his brother. 'Harry found me in bed with another bloke and he was angry, so Lizzy was trying to calm him down and it just happened.'

'Why did you do that Charlie?' Hermione asked looking at Harry.

'Look, it's a long story. Charlie didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, it's behind us now, alright. Just know that I'm going to be a father to a daughter in just over three months, sorry we're going to be fathers.' Harry said looking at Charlie.'

'A daughter Harry,' Hermione said then laughed.

'What's so funny Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Can you imagine how protective Harry's going to be? He was bad enough protecting us and everyone else, now he'll have a little girl.'

Charlie, Ron and Hermione laughed loudly, even Rose snickered. Harry stared at all of them, then Lizzy laughed as well.

'Alright cut it out will you, I wasn't that bad.'

'Yes, you were Harry.' Ron said still laughing, then turned to Rose. 'You could ask anyone that knows Harry, they will all tell you the same thing. Harry will protect anyone he cares about with everything he has including his own life.' Ron snickered.

'Alright, enough you lot.' Harry said shaking his head.

'So tell us how you found Rose Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Well, actually, she found us.' Charlie said. 'See, Harry was getting really depressed because it was taking so long to find her. He was thinking he might never find Rose. So last night, I took Harry and we sat outside the tent and started playing our guitars and singing. Rose heard us and walked through the trees to where we were.'

'Yes, I hadn't heard music for years, I just couldn't help myself. So I walked towards the sound.'

'Just last night Harry?' Hermione asked looking surprised.

'Yeah, we sat and talked for a while, then I ask if she wanted to come back and live with us. So we packed up this morning and Kreacher apparated us back.'

'I still might get you to build me a small cabin somewhere in the trees so you and Charlie can be alone. Plus, I've lived alone for nearly twenty years.'

'Think about it Rose, if that's what you want, then you can.' Harry smiled at her.

'Alright Harry, I'll think about it. I was hoping to ask you something though.'

'You can ask me anything Rose.'

'On your forehead, that lightning shaped scar. How did you get it?'

Everyone looked at Harry with nervous expressions. 'Well, that's where Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby.' Harry said quietly, then thought he just should tell her. Harry opened his shirt and showed her the other lightning shaped scar. 'And this was when he tried again just before I killed him.' Harry said and saw Rose looking, then she leaned over and touched it very gently.

'Oh, that must have hurt you very much Harry, but why are they shaped like that. Both lightning shaped.'

'It's a really long story Rose, I will tell you, but not now.' Harry said buttoning his shirt back up. 'Just know, he's dead and everyone is safe.'

'Thanks to Harry,' Ron said smiling at his friend. 'Harry pretended to be dead after Voldemort hit him with the killing curse, so when the time was right, Harry protected everyone, then finally killed him in the great hall at Hogwarts.'

'That was caused by the killing curse Harry, how did you survive? I thought the killing curse just killed, no one could survive that.'

'It's part of the long story, but I'll give you a short version. Voldemort didn't want to die, so he put parts of his soul into objects so he couldn't die. Part of it went into me as a baby, that's why I didn't die this last time. See the second time when he hit me with the curse, it just destroyed the piece of soul that was in me, but didn't kill me. The first time was that my mother refused to move aside and protected me, which gave me a protection from him. That's the old piece of magic I mentioned, blood magic.'

'So having a piece of his soul in you, did it cause any problems for you Harry?'

'A few, I used to be able to feel what he was feeling and sometimes see through his eyes and I got angry a lot. Since that piece of soul was destroyed, all that's changed.'

'But one thing I don't understand. Why did he want to kill you in the first place Harry?'

'Because of a prophecy, Voldemort was told the first half of this prophecy so he thought he had to kill me. He never knew the second half, or he might not have tried. That's when Dumbledore first tried to find you, when he heard the prophecy before I was born. He thought if Voldemort succeeded in killing me, he thought you might have liked to see me just in case I did die.'

'I definitely would have Harry.' Rose said shaking her head. 'You have had a hard life and I don't know anything yet. I wish I was around to protect you son, I really do.' Rose said gripping his hands.

'I know mum,' Harry said softly, smiling at her and they just stared at each other.

Hermione and Lizzy both had tears falling down their faces where Ron and Charlie both had tears in their eyes, but were trying to blink them away as they all watched Harry and his mother.

'I like that Harry, but you don't have to call me that if you don't want to. Lily was the one who gave birth to you.'

'I know that, but if you don't mind, I'd like to call you mum.' Harry smiled.

'That settles it then, mum it is.' Rose grinned. 'I can't believe I'm actually sitting here with you Harry. I used to dream of meeting you, or sometimes I would dream of watching you from a distance. Now, we can see each other all the time.'

'Yeah, we can mum, I like that. Do you realise I've never said that to anyone before. It sounds so strange.'

'One thing I can't understand about all this Harry, Rose, is why no one ever made the connection that you were Lily Evan's sister?' Hermione said, looking puzzled.

'Probably because I was ten years older. I'd already left Hogwarts by the time Lily started, so when they heard Lily Evans, they just didn't connect her to me because of the age difference.'

'Well, you've got a lot of people wanting to meet you Rose.' Hermione smiled at her.

'A lot of people,' Rose asked puzzled.

'Well, there will be all the Weasley's, there's a lot of them, then a lot of Harry's friends will want to meet you as well. Kingsley, Brian, there's a lot of people that care about Harry.'

'She's meet Kingsley and Brian. They were here earlier.' Harry said.

'Yes, that minister is a very nice man, I did wonder though Harry. I saw him holding hands with Brian. Is he gay as well?'

'Yes, they've been together for a couple of years. But no one knew until I told everyone about me.'

'See Rose, Harry has always been stared at, spoken about and written about since he was one. Now, because he escaped Voldemort so often, then finally killed him, his even more of a curiosity for people, but everyone loves him and wants to know him. So when we decided to get married, Harry put an announcement in the Daily Prophet. Letting everyone know he was gay and we were getting married on the grounds of Hogwarts and Kingsley was performing the ceremony. Since then, a lot of gay couples have been letting everyone know and it's more accepted in this country now, when it never used to be. People wanted to support Harry, no matter what.' Charlie explained.

'You get stared and written about Harry, but why, apart from killing Voldemort, by why from one?'

'Because he survived the killing curse Rose, he was called the boy-who-lived and no one saw him until he first came to Hogwarts. He's been called a lot of things over the years though.'

'What things?' Rose asked looking around at everyone.

'Well, the boy who lived was the first one, then there was the chosen one, undesirable number one and the last name is the saviour of the wizarding world. If it wasn't for Harry, probably half of us would be dead, or living under Voldemorts wizarding world.' Charlie said.

'That's why we all fought with him at the battle. We all wanted Voldemort finished, but only Ron and me, knew it had to be Harry to finish him off. It was always going to be Harry that ended the war that had been going on for so long, before he was born even.' Hermione said smiling at her friend.

'And because Harry could never be happy until Voldemort was dead, so apart from him having to kill Voldemort, he needed to as well.' Ron said.

'Well, I think that's enough about me, okay.' Harry said looking uncomfortable as he looked everyone.

'Harry's never liked people thinking of him differently or treating him special in any way. He's just Harry as he always says to everyone.' Charlie grinned at Harry, gripping his hand tight, then pulling him onto his lap and they wrapped their arms around each other and snogged happily for a long time with the others watching them.

'Do you think their going to come up for air anytime soon?' Rose asked smiling.

'Something is going to come up if they don't stop soon.' Lizzy said and laughed at the other's faces.

'Lizzy,' Ron said looking at her, 'we don't want to know that.'

Harry and Charlie pulled apart, panting heavily. 'Yes, Lizzy, please don't say things like that in front of my mother.' Harry said but he was smiling at her. Just then Charlie whispered something to him.

'See, their working out a way to take off to the bedroom,' Lizzy said smiling snickering.

'We are not Lizzy.' Charlie grinned. 'Maybe later,' then Charlie snickered. 'I was asking Harry something and he agrees with me.'

'And what's that Charlie?' Hermione asked.

'Lizzy, we want you to stay here until she's born. You're alone in that flat of yours, you won't be here.'

'Harry, I can take care of myself you know and I can take care of our daughter as well.'

'We know that Lizzy, I know better than anyone that you can. No, but what if something happens or you go into early labour. Please Lizzy, we've got the spare room.' Harry asked.

Lizzy looked from Harry to Charlie and saw they both really wanted this, 'If you're sure, then okay.' she grinned at them.

'Great, now we also have to set the nursery up in the other spare room. We've got a heap to buy babe.' Harry said.

'We can start tomorrow if you wanted love, go shopping for little girls things, all pink.' Charlie grinned.

'So what about the aurors Lizzy, are you going back after it's born or staying home with her?' Hermione asked looking a little puzzled.

'No, see, I never wanted to start a family until at least ten years from now, so Harry and Charlie have agreed to take her, as long as I see her sometimes.' Lizzy smiled at the two men.

'So, you're giving up the aurors Harry?' Ron asked.

'No, Charlie wants to be the stay at home dad, so I'll be going back to the aurors soon, just don't know when. I should work that out and tell Brian.'

'You're giving up the dragon reserve Charlie?' Ron asked looking shocked.

'I already did before we knew about Lizzy.' Charlie said softly and saw the questioning look on his brother's face. 'See, the bloke I slept with,' Charlie felt Harry wince under his arms and held him tighter. 'He's one of the dragon handlers. I couldn't put Harry through that, he'd be thinking we might do it again. So I told Jeremy I'm not going back, that was before we left. Sorry love.' Charlie said caressing Harry's face.

'I know babe, let's just forget about that and concentrate on being fathers.'

'So, this is like that surrogate thing you told us Harry, except you slept with Lizzy instead of having a donor.' Ron asked.

'Well, yeah.' Harry said sheepishly.

'And you are going to just give your daughter to Harry and Charlie, Lizzy?'

'Yes, I know they will love her and protect her, but like I said, as long as I can see her sometimes, I'm fine with them having her. I'm not ready to be a mother and I know I wouldn't do as good a job as Harry and Charlie.'

'It works out for everyone then. Harry and Charlie get a daughter but she will see her know her mother as well.' Rose smiled.

'Don't forget a grandmother mum, she gets you too.' Harry grinned.

'Yes I will be here for her as well.' Rose smiled. 'I'll probably be a little nervous, but could I come with you tomorrow. I haven't seen anything or anyone in so long?'

'Of course you can Rose,' Charlie smiled. 'We'll show you around, is there anything specific you want to see or go?'

'Well, I would like to see Lily's grave, if that's alright Harry?'

'We'll take you there mum. I took Charlie and showed him.' Harry smiled at his mother. 'Is there anything else you want to see?'

'Is the Leaky Cauldron still there?'

'Yes, that's still there and it's how you still get into Diagon Alley. Is there anything you need from there mum, we could buy anything you want.'

'Well, I could use some potion ingredients.' Rose said softly.

'We have a potions room off he laundry.' Harry said looking at his mother. 'You can see if what you need is in there or we can get whatever you need.'

'Okay Harry, thank you.' she smiled.

'Harry, if I'm going to be staying here, I need to go and get my clothes. I like to have a nap in the afternoon.'

'I'll come and help if you want. You shouldn't be carrying anything Lizzy.' Harry said, then looked at Charlie. 'You don't mind if I go and help love?'

'Course not, go give Lizzy a hand, I'll be here.'

'Okay, Ron, Hermione. How long do you have before you have to get back?'

'McGonagall said by nine tonight.' Ron said.

'Great, you can stay for dinner, so hang around and we won't be long.' Harry said smiling at his friends, then he kissed Charlie passionately.

Lizzy and everyone looked at the two men. 'We might have to wait by the look of it. They might just need a trip to the bedroom for a while.'

Harry pulled away from Charlie. 'Lizzy, cut that out. Now let's go.' Harry said scowling at her, then looked at Charlie, 'I won't be long babe.' Charlie nodded as Harry stood up and he walked off with Lizzy.

'He's happy isn't he Charlie?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, he is Hermione. After everything he's been through, I want to make sure he stays happy. Now he's got his mother,' Charlie looked at Rose, 'and also a daughter.'

'And you Charlie, you mean everything to Harry. He loves you very much, you can see it and hear it.' Hermione smiled at her friend's husband and knew that her friend will be okay from now on.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

The following morning Charlie was sitting at the table with Rose. He was telling her some of the things Harry had done over the years. He knew she would be upset hearing some of them, but also knew she would hear things sooner or later.

'My poor boy, he really had a hard life, didn't he Charlie?' Rose said.

'Yes, he did Rose. That's why I'm doing all I can to make sure the rest of his life is happy and safe.'

'That's nice to hear love.' Harry smiled as he kissed his mother, then kissed Charlie.

'Just saying the truth love, but I wanted to ask you about something.'

'What's that love?' Harry asked as he started eating.

'Well, the three of us are going out today, someone might notice how much you two look alike. Do you think we should put something in the Prophet before someone leaks some made up speculation about it?'

'That's a good idea love because that will happen the moment I'm seen with mum. Alright, we'll head to the Prophet first and talk to Adam again.'

'You know some reporters at the Daily Prophet Harry?' Rose asked.

'Actually, we own it mum. It was in Sirius' vault that he left me.'

'So you two much have a lot then, especially since you own that. No wonder you have this beautiful house.' Rose said looking a little worried.

'We're pretty well off mum, so if you need anything you know we can afford it. Why don't we just open a vault for mum Charlie, that way she'll have it and be able to get anything she wants?'

'Good idea love.' Charlie grinned.

'I don't want to take your money, I'm fine really.'

'Mum, we really have a lot. See my parents left me everything they had and that was a lot. But Sirius came from a very wealthy wizard family. So it's no problem and we want you to feel secure, please let us do this for you.' Harry said and could see she looked uncomfortable. 'Please mum, we're really very rich and don't need it.'

Rose saw the look on Harry and Charlie's faces. 'Okay, but only a little Harry. I don't need a lot, I'm used to living simply.'

'Alright mum,' Harry smiled, then looked at Charlie and saw he was thinking the same thing. 'Well, if we're finished eating. We can go to the Prophet first, then Gringotts, then shop for some baby things. Oh, I should see if Lizzy's alright and she might want to go shopping as well.'

'Go do that now love, then we'll go.' Charlie kissed Harry and watched as he went upstairs.

Harry opened the door to Lizzy's room and saw her sitting on the side of the bed. 'Lizzy, are you okay?'

'I'm fine Harry, I just get emotional sometimes. It's a normal part of pregnancy.' she sniffed wishing she could tell Harry the truth.

'We're going to go shopping soon, wanted to know if you want to come or maybe we could just pick something up for you?'

'I'll stay here Harry, but I don't need anything thanks anyway.'

'If you're sure Lizzy.'

'I'm sure Harry, I'll just eat and rest a bit.'

'Well, Kreacher will make you whatever you want, so just ask. We don't know how long we'll be though, so if you need us, let Kreacher know and he'll bring us straight back.'

'Alright Harry, but I'm fine, really. Go and show you're mother around.' she smiled at Harry.

'Okay Lizzy, I'll see you later.' Harry smiled, then went back down stairs. 'She wants to stay here, but she was crying, said it was part of pregnancy.' Harry said looking worried.

'It is Harry, don't worry. A lot of woman will cry when their pregnant.' Rose said, 'I remember my mother doing it when she was pregnant with Lily.'

'Okay, Kreacher, keep an eye on Lizzy for us and if she needs anything, help her out will you please.'

'Of course Master Harry, I will look after the mother of my Master Harry's daughter with my life.' the old elf bowed.

'Alright Kreacher,' Harry said shaking his head. 'Let's go.' Harry said and he put his arm around Charlie and his mother and they walked outside the house and apparated away.

Harry, Charlie and Rose walked into the Daily Prophet and went straight to Adam Howards office. Harry knocked and opened the door.

'Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?' Adam asked smiling as the three people walked in, then he spotted Rose. He looked from her to Harry, then back again.

'Yes, as you've just seen, we look alike, so I need to put another announcement in tomorrow's Prophet.'

'I can do that for you Mr. Potter, why don't you all sit and tell me what you want me to say.'

They all sat down on the two couches when Harry turned to Adam. 'Might be hard to explain, but as I'm sure you know. Lily and James Potter were my parents, right?'

'Of course, everyone knows that Mr. Potter.'

'Well, my mother, Lily Potter couldn't actually have any kids. So Rose here, helped her out. This is Rose Evans, my real mother and Lily's sister. Now she gave Lily one of her eggs so she could get pregnant with me. It's a procedure done in the muggle world when woman can't get pregnant.'

'I think I've heard about that Mr. Potter. See as a reporter, I like to research things from the wizarding world as well as the muggle world, because there are so many muggleborn witches and wizards as well as half bloods. I think I still have that materials somewhere, I just don't remember what it was called.'

'Well, one name was surrogate.'

'Yes, that's it, thanks.' Adam smiled. 'So I take it you want all this put in. How you're mother here was able to help Lily have you?'

'Yes, as well as why no one knew about her. See Rose left just before I was born, lived in the forests of Romania, never had contact with people. So she never knew about her sister's death or anything about me, apart from me existing. Charlie and I went to find her. We've been searching for five months, we only found her a couple of days ago. So do you think you've got enough to write a nice piece for me?'

'Yes, I think I have enough Mr. Potter, except. How did you find out about you're real mother?'

'From Albus Dumbledore, he knew all about what Rose did to help my parents have me. So on Christmas day, Minerva McGonagall called and ask me to go to Hogwarts, that's when he explained everything to me.'

'Dumbledore again, he seemed to know a lot about you Mr. Potter.'

Harry laughed, 'More than anyone and before I know about things myself. There is another story you could put in for me.' Harry said and looked at Charlie, 'About the letter love.'

'That's a good idea Harry.' Charlie grinned.

Harry turned back to Adam. 'I found a letter in my vault from my parents. They wrote it in case they didn't make it. In the letter they said that Dumbledore performed a spell over me just after I was born. It showed that at around eighteen I would discover I was gay, so as you see you are either born straight or gay.'

'I've never heard of anything like that Mr. Potter, but I will write it up for you. I wonder if there's any material about this spell Dumbledore used. I like to get my facts straight.'

'I really couldn't tell you Mr. Howard. No one I know knew anything about it either. So unless you want to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, I'm not sure if there is any material out there.'

'I could put a request in to Minerva McGonagall, find out if she will allow me to speak with him.'

'Well, I'll leave that for you, so I look forward to reading your article.' Harry stood up and with the others and he shook Adam's hand, then Charlie did as well. 'Thanks again.' Harry said and they left his office, 'Now to Gringotts, then shopping, before we head to Godric's Hollow.'

'Yep, let's go love.' Charlie said and Harry put his arm around both Charlie and Rose again and they left the building and apparated to the lane near the Leaky Cauldron. They walked into the pub and got some interesting looks as they made their way through to the back and tapped the bricks and stepped through into Diagon Alley. Harry saw Rose looking around with a huge smile on her face.

'Does it look different or the same mum?'

'Just the same Harry, except that store up there.' she pointed. 'Does that say Weasley?' she asked and looked at Charlie.

'Yeah, that belongs to my brother George. Harry helped George and Fred start the store a few years ago. It's a great joke shop. We'll take you in and show you and introduce you to George after we do a few things.' Charlie grinned.

'I'd like that, but how did you help them Harry?'

'I gave them a thousand galleons, I didn't need it and I won it anyway. That's another story I'll tell you later on, let's get up to Gringotts.' the three of them put their arms around each other and walked up to the large white building and through the doors. Harry gave Charlie a look and he nodded. 'Mum, why don't you stay with Charlie for a minute, why I sort a few things out.' Harry kissed her cheek and walked over to the counter and spoke quietly to a goblin. He gave Harry a piece of parchment and a key, then Harry walked back to join his husband and mother. 'That's all done, here's your key to your vault mum.' Harry handed her the key and piece of parchment.

Rose read the parchment and turned white, 'Harry, that…that's…' she stammered as she looked at her son.

'It's fine mum, now you don't need to worry. Do you want to visit you're vault and get some gold out?' Harry smiled at her.

'But Harry, its two million galleons,' Rose said looking stunned.

'Rose, we have a lot, that's nothing compared to what we have.' Charlie said and he saw she was still uncertain. 'Why don't you and Harry got get some gold out of your vault, I'll go see Bill why I'm waiting.'

'You're brother Bill Charlie?'

'Yeah, he works here. He used to be one of their main curse breakers, but when he got married he gave that up and took a job here.'

'Are you sure about all this gold?' Rose asked looking at Harry and Charlie.

'Very sure mum, come on we'll see a goblin about taking us down to your vault.' Harry kissed Charlie. 'Won't be long love,' Rose and Harry walked over to a goblin, then went through the doors to the carts.

Charlie walked over to the counter. 'I'm Charlie Potter, I was wondering if I could see my brother Bill Weasley?'

'Of course Mr. Potter, go through to his office.' the goblin said and Charlie nodded and walked off towards the offices. He knocked and stepped into his brother's office.

'Charlie.' Bill said happily as he stood up and hugged his brother.

'Congratulations dad.' Charlie grinned.

'Thanks Charlie, but what are you doing here?'

'Harry's taken Rose down to her vault we just set up for her, so I thought I'd visit you. So tell me about your daughter.'

Bill and Charlie spoke for a while until Harry stuck his head in the door. 'Can we come in Bill?'

'Course Harry,' Bill said and he stood up and hugged him.

'Bill, this is Rose Evans, my mother. Mum, Bill Weasley Charlie's oldest brother.'

'It's nice to meet you Rose.' Bill said smiling at her then looked at Harry, then back to Rose.

'Yes, nice to meet you too Bill.'

'We know bill. They look alike, don't they?' Charlie said smiling.

'You could say that Charlie, you can really tell their mother and son.'

'Bill, do you have a picture of Victoire?' Harry asked.

Bill went to his desk and picked up a framed picture and handed it Harry. Charlie, Harry and Rose stared at the little baby girl.

'She's beautiful Bill and she does look like you.' Charlie said, then looked at Harry. 'Should we tell him love?'

'Why not, he's going to know sooner or later. So go ahead, tell your brother Charlie.'

'Thanks Harry,' Charlie scowled at him, then looked at his brother. 'See, Harry got Lizzy pregnant and she's giving us the baby to raise, we're going to be fathers of a little girl in just over three months.' he said very fast.

'Wow, but how, I mean what happened?' Bill asked looking stunned.

'My fault Bill, I slept with another bloke and Harry found us. So he was angry, Lizzy took him to her place to calm him down and they slept together. We only found out yesterday about the baby though.'

'Charlie, how could you do that to Harry?' Bill said angrily.

'I know Bill, it was a mistake. I never meant it to happen, it just did. Harry knows how sorry I am. He tied me up on the bed and left me there he was so angry, anyway. There's going to be another little girl soon Bill.'

'Well congratulations both of you.' Bill hugged both Charlie and Harry. 'Who else knows about this?'

'Only Ron and Hermione, we'll tell everyone when we see them.' Harry said.

'You tied him up Harry, good one.' Bill said and started laughing, 'I would have liked to have seen that brother.'

'No you wouldn't, I was naked Bill.' Charlie said grimacing. 'Anyway, we have to go. We need to buy baby things to set up a nursery.'

'Wow, I never thought it would happen Charlie, not since we heard you were gay.'

'No, I never thought it would happen either, but I'm happy, we're happy aren't we love?'

'Sure are babe, but we really need to go.' Harry hugged Bill again and so did Charlie and the three of them left the office and Gringotts. 'Now, mum. Do you need any potion ingredients that we didn't have at home?'

'Just a couple actually,' Rose said softly.

'Let's go there first, then we'll visit George.' Charlie said and they walked off to the potions shop. They walked in and Rose looked around at the potions and picked up three different potion ingredients. Harry looked carefully at the names, then went over to the assistant.

'Hello, I was wondering if there was a book on potions that tell you what potions were used for and their ingredients?' Harry asked.

'Of course Mr. Potter, this way.' she said and led Harry over to the books and pulled one out. 'This has a list of every potion ingredient and which ones make a potions for what you need it for. Some potions of course might sound similar but aren't the same at all. So you will need to know exactly which potion ingredients for that specific potion. Does that help Mr. Potter?'

'Yes, thank you.' Harry said and looked at the book then went and paid for it and saw his mother had finished paying for her potions ingredients, 'All finished mum?' Harry asked.

'Yes, all done and thanks again for all that Harry.' she kissed his cheek.

'No problem, come on, we'll head up and see George and Angelina.' Harry said and the three of them left the shop and walked up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

'Why does your brother's shop have a picture of Harry in the window?'

'See, George's twin, Fred, came up with an idea for a joke before he died. You put this hood on and become someone famous for a couple of hours. They used Harry as he is the most famous wizard in the world. Harry wasn't too keen on it though.' Charlie explained.

'I'm still not, I don't like the idea of my face being out there for anyone to use. But since Fred did it, I couldn't say no to George.' Harry said shaking his head, then someone walked out of the shop and it looked like Harry. 'See what I mean.' Harry said scowling.

'Harry, is that the real you?' said the imposter Harry.

'Ah, yeah, but who are you?' Harry asked a little puzzled.

The imposter pulled the hood of their head. 'It's me Harry.' Neville said and hugged him.

'Neville, what are you doing wearing one of those?' Harry asked.

'I thought they were great Harry and I wanted to see what it felt like to be you mate and see if anyone could tell the difference.' Neville grinned.

'You don't want to know what that feels like Neville, but aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?'

'I am, but Professor Sprout asked me to come here and pick some things up for her. I'm her assistant Harry.'

'That's great Neville, I'm happy for you. Oh, Neville, I want you to meet Rose Evans, my mother.'

'What, you're mother, but I thought it was Lily that was you're mother.' Neville said, then looked at Rose. 'Sorry, nice to meet you.' Neville shook her hands.

'Long story Neville, it'll be in the Prophet tomorrow, but we really need to go. I'll see you later.' Harry hugged Neville again.

'Yeah, see you Harry, Charlie, nice to meet you Rose.' Neville smiled.

'Nice to meet you too,' Rose smiled at him and the three of them walked into the shop.

'Harry, Charlie.' George called and walked over to them, giving both a hug. 'What brings you to my little shop?'

'Little George, it's one of the biggest in Diagon Alley.' Harry said, 'and I see you still have my picture up.' Harry scowled at him.

'It's my biggest seller Harry, people can't wait to become Harry Potter.' George said smiling. 'Don't start Harry, it's just for some fun.'

'I still don't like it George, even my friends are doing it. I just saw Neville as me, so strange.' Harry said shaking his head.

'Yeah, he bought three actually, don't know why though.'

'Sorry, George, this is Rose, my mother. Rose, George Weasley, Charlie younger brother.'

'Nice to meet you George,' Rose shook his hand, 'and I like the hoods.' she laughed.

'Mum,' Harry said looking at her.

'It's nice to meet you to Rose and thanks, it was my brother Fred's idea to do the hoods and use Harry. See Harry, even you're mother likes them. What do you think Charlie, like seeing your husband walking around everywhere?'

'Well, since I can tell the difference now, with Harry's new glasses, I don't mind them.' Charlie said and looked sideways at Harry. 'You're out voted love, so put up with it.'

'Fine, fine, I don't have a choice anyway. We can't stay George, I just wanted you to meet mum.'

'Yes, we have to go baby shopping,' Charlie said and saw the surprised look on his brother's face. 'You get to tell him Harry, you're turn. You made me tell Bill.'

'Alright, I will love.' Harry said. 'See, Charlie slept with another bloke, I got angry and slept with Lizzy, now she's pregnant with my daughter. She's letting Charlie and I keep her to raise.' Harry said quickly.

'Charlie, you cheated on Harry and what do you mean pregnant?' George asked looking between Harry and Charlie.

'It was a mistake George and yes, pregnant. Lizzy is just over five months pregnant with our daughter.' Charlie said smiling.

'I thought I was the one in the family that could surprise everyone. But you are definitely topping me Charlie. So you two are going to be fathers, well congratulations.' George hugged them both. 'I feel sorry for that little girl, with the way Harry can be.'

'Hey.' Harry said loudly. 'I'm not that bad.'

'Yes you are.' George and Charlie said together. 'You will die for us, so imagine what you will do to protect your daughter Harry. Poor kid won't be allowed out, oh or a boyfriend. Harry will scare them all away with stories of how he defeated Lord Voldemort.' George said making his voice deep.

Harry punched George in the arm. 'Cut it out George, you git.'

Charlie, George and Rose laughed loudly. 'You will be like that love, I can see it now.' Charlie grinned.

'Alright enough, let's go. We've still got a lot to do today.' Harry said scowling at all of them.

'See you George, say hi to Angelina.' Charlie hugged his brother again and they left the shop.

'What did he mean you died for them Harry?' Rose asked.

'Another long story mum, I'll get to them. Let's go to Godric's Hollow first, then baby shopping, alright?'

'Good idea love.' Charlie said and he put his arm around Harry, and Harry put his other arm around his mother and they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, then outside and apparated away. They arrived in a quiet lane and Harry led the way to the cemetery, past his old house and felt his mother stop.

'Don't look mum,' Harry said softly.

'Oh Harry, how did you survive that?' Rose said and put her arms around Harry, holding him tight.

'It's fine mum, come on. Let's leave here alright.' he felt her nod, but she kept her arms around him. So they walked up the quiet lane until the came to the cemetery. Harry led her over to the tombstone and she let go and knelt down, running her finger along Lily's name.

'Oh Lily,' Rose said softly. 'I wish I came back to see you. But I will look after Harry now.'

Harry stood there as tears started to fall and Charlie pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. Harry and Charlie stood there why Rose kept running her finger over Lily's name. She never moved apart from her finger and Harry knelt down next to her and saw her crying. He put his arms around her and let her cry.

'She loved James so much Harry and their together.'

'Yes they are mum, they will always be together.'

'You're father was a wonderful man Harry, such a kind heart. Just like you my son.' Rose said quietly. Harry didn't say anything he just held her for a long time. 'Let's go Harry, I've said my goodbyes.' Rose said and she leaned in and kissed Lily's name, then Harry helped her stand but kept his arm around her. 'Let's go buy things for your daughter.' Rose said and kissed Harry's check, then Charlie put his arm around Harry and the three of them apparated away from the cemetery and arrived in the deserted lane in muggle London. They walked down the street until they came to a baby shop. They walked in and stared at everything.

'Where do we start? Harry asked looking stunned.

'Best place Harry, is the cot and clothes as well as nappies.'

'And a baby bath, lotions, baby formula and bottles as well.' Charlie said.

'We need a lot.' Harry said looking around. 'We better start then.'

Harry, Charlie and Rose started looking at all the cots and found a beautiful large white cot, then they found a baby's bath, then lotions and baby formula, nappies. Then they started going through all the clothes. The three of them all smiled hugely as they started picking out a heap of clothes, some basic sleepwear, then some real trendy clothes for a little girl and a heap of other stuff. More clothes, then a dozen children would wear. Harry paid for the items, confunded the sales woman and sent everything to the spare room at the Potter home, then the three of them left the store and had lunch before heading home themselves.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one

Harry, Charlie and Rose got home after a long day of shopping and saw Lizzy asleep on the couch. They walked quietly past her and went up the stairs to the nursery and started to organise everything. They knew they had more to buy, but when they finished, the three of them stood back and looked at the room.

'Blimey.' Harry said staring at the room, 'we're really going to have a baby.' he said quietly.

Charlie put his arm around Harry, 'Yes we are love.'

'Well, I'm tired Harry, I might have a nap until dinner.' Rose said and kissed Harry's cheek, then Charlie's and went into her room.

Harry and Charlie went downstairs and into the library. Harry pulled the book out of pocket and started to look through it. He looked for the three ingredients that Rose bought and found it could make four different potions, because he didn't know what other ingredients she used with them.

'Charlie, how can I find out what she needs the potions for? Look at this one, it's for a person that's dying so they don't have any pain, this one is if their just trying to gain weight, this one is to keep you from dying because they have some disease that can't be cured and the last one is to stop people losing their hair.'

'I don't know love, maybe we could check all the rest of these ingredients and watched to see which ones she uses. Maybe we shouldn't do anything Harry. She might not want anyone to know.'

'I know I shouldn't snoop love, but what if it's serious. I just found her Charlie, I don't want to lose her now.'

'You won't love, let's just wait and see what happens. Now, when are you telling Brian you're going back to work?'

'I'll let him know I want a couple of weeks at least. Will you be right with Rose and Lizzy love when I'm not here?'

'Cause I will Harry, now come on. Cheer up will you.'

Harry looked sideways at Charlie, then straddled his lap. 'You know what would cheer me up love?' Harry said and started kissing Charlie's neck, as his hand dipped down between his legs.

'I think I'm getting the idea Harry, merlin, what you do to me love. Let's get upstairs.' Charlie said and Harry hopped off of him and they ran up the stairs and into their bedroom, stripping off quickly. Harry waved his hand at the door, then got into bed with his husband.

'What did you do love?' Charlie said as he got on top of Harry.

'Silencing and locking charms, just in case, there are two females in the house now, one my mother. We don't want to let them hear us love and we do get loud sometimes.' Harry grinned up at Charlie.

'I get you're point love, now lift those legs of yours, I want you badly,' Charlie said and he instantly entered his husband and they both did get very loud. They stayed in the room making love for the next couple of hours, until they were both exhausted. Then they both showered together, turning each other back on, but knew dinner would be ready soon. So they dressed and took down the charms, then headed back downstairs and saw Rose and Lizzy talking quietly on the couch.

'You made it out I see.' Lizzy smirked at Harry and Charlie.

'Yes, have you see the nursery Lizzy.' Harry said giving her a look and she laughed, but so did Rose.

'I think you're mother knows what you were both doing up there Harry, no need to get evasive.' Lizzy said trying to stop herself from laughing, 'And yes, Rose showed me the nursery. You two are going to spoil her rotten, aren't you?'

Harry and Charlie looked at each other, then Lizzy. 'Yep,' they both said then started laughing.

'So how are you feeling Lizzy?' Harry asked looking at her stomach.

'I'm fine Harry, you don't need to worry, I've still got a couple of months before you need to do that and I know you both will worry.'

'Of course we will Lizzy,' Charlie grinned.

'Brian flooed today Harry, he wants to know when he's getting you back.' Lizzy grinned at him.

'I better tell him something, maybe two weeks and hope he accepts that.' Harry said shaking his head and went over to the fireplace and stuck his head in and spoke to Brian for a few minutes, then he pulled he's head back out. 'Well, he wasn't happy but he understands why I want to take some time.'

'Yes, he does, but his anxious to have you back Harry, especially since I'm not there at the moment.'

'I meant to ask you Lizzy, did you find anything out about Terence?'

'No, not yet, he's still meeting with those others. I went in there once and just sat and had a coffee, but I changed my appearance. I used you're spell Harry, worked like a charm. But I looked terrible.'

'What spell is that Harry?' Rose asked.

'I'll show you.' Harry pointed his wand at his hair, nose and chin. 'There, what do you think?'

'You gave yourself Weasley hair Harry, I'm flattered.' Charlie said and kissed him.

'I wouldn't recognise you Harry, but what about you're scar?' Rose said looking at it.

'I used my make up on it, covered it up really well.' Lizzy explained.

'So, this is how you looked when you and Lizzy went undercover?' Charlie asked looking Harry over. 'I must say, I like you're real look love.'

Harry pointed his wand at his face again to remove the spell. 'Yeah, that's how I looked and Lizzy just have to look at me like I was her boyfriend. It worked, they never worked out they were being watched. But we need to find out what their up too before they cause problems. I had enough of dark wizards.' Harry said wearily.

'We know Harry, but you don't have to do it all yourself this time. The whole auror squad will be helping this time.' Charlie said gripping his hand.

'I know love, it's just been to many years of fighting and I'd like a rest from that for a while.'

'Harry, why you talking about this, what did George mean about you letting yourself die for them?' Rose asked.

'Alright, see when I found out I had a piece of Voldemorts soul inside me, but I knew I had to let him kill me for someone else to be able to kill him. He wouldn't have been able to be killed why I lived. So I walked into the forbidden forest and just stood there facing him, until he hit me with the killing curse. I didn't know I would survive though.'

'You…you didn't defend yourself Harry, you were going to let him kill you?' Rose said softly.

'I had to mum, it was the only way to end him for good, but not if I lived. Luckily I did though, I just didn't know it until later.'

'See Rose, Harry would die to protect everyone he cared about, that's the type of person he is. He loves fully, with everything that's in him. So if he thought he could stop anyone else from dying, he was willing to die to stop it.' Charlie said gripping Harry's hands tight in his own.

'Now I think I know why you are so respected and liked Harry. Not many people could walk to their death like that and willingly give up their life. You are one of the bravest people I've ever met.' Rose said as tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her son.

'Not really,' Harry said softly. 'I was scared shitless, I was shaking so much as I walked towards him. I wasn't frightened of him or dying. It was scared for my friends, one because I was hoping someone could finish him off, two, that he never killed anyone else and three, I knew they would have been upset if I died.'

'Most people would have been scared to die Harry, but not you. See that's what Rose meant, what we've all said to you. You are a very strong and loving person, doing that for the people you cared about.'

'And why you are going to be so protective of this little girl,' Lizzy said rubbing her stomach. 'I did want to ask you about names. Have you thought of any for her?'

'No, not yet, is there any name you've thought of Lizzy. You've had a lot more time to get used to this.' Harry said.

'No, I thought I'd leave that for you two.' she smiled.

'Well, I know I don't want her named after anyone. I want her to have her own name.' Harry said looking at Charlie, 'Any idea's babe?'

'No, we'll have to think about it love. We've got a few months though.' Charlie grinned and looked at Lizzy. 'The moment you feel her move Lizzy, let us know.'

'I will don't worry.' she smiled again at her daughters two fathers and knew she had made the right decision. They will make great fathers and love their daughter with all they have.

The four of them sat around the rest of the day talking. Most of the conversations was telling Rose things about Harry and the baby. They threw around a lot of names, but nothing was coming to Harry or Charlie. So they just kept thinking, knowing they had some time to decide.

I couple of days later, Rose was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Kreacher, asking him why he didn't want to be set free and if he liked working for Harry and Charlie.

'I live to serve my masters, Master Harry's mother. That is part of elf law and I like my master's very much. They are the best master's I've ever had.' Kreacher bowed.

'Do you think you could call me Rose Kreacher?'

'If my masters tell me too Master Harry's mother,' the elf bowed again.

Harry had heard what his mother asked as he walked into the kitchen. 'Kreacher you can call mum Rose, if that's what she wants.' he said to the old elf.

'As Master Harry wishes,' Kreacher said bowing.

'Thank you Harry,' Rose said as she leaned over and kissed him.

'Anything I can do to make you feel comfortable. So how are you settling in mum?' Harry couldn't stop smiling when he said mum.

'Good Harry, it's still strange to be here thought. I lived in that forest for so long.'

'Why did you mum, I understand why you didn't want to come back. But why stay alone and secluded like that?'

'I didn't want to be tempted to get in contact with Lily or go see you. If I did that, I don't think I would have been able to leave you again.' Rose said smiling sadly at Harry.

'Oh mum, now I wish even more that you did. We could have had so long.' Harry said gripping her hand.

'I know Harry, but we've got as much time as we want now. But I want to ask you something.'

'Anything you know that.' Harry smiled.

'Could you take me to see Petunia today?' Rose said with a slight edge to her voice.

'If you want to mum, I don't want you upset though.' Harry said looking worried.

'That can't be helped Harry. I want to tell her she was wrong to treat you like that. How could anyone, let alone family beat and starve child.' Rose said touching Harry's face.

'I don't know that myself mum. To me that was just my life, I thought that's how it was for everyone. But I'll take you whenever you want to go.'

'After breakfast Harry, that way I'll get it over with. Then I don't have to worry about her anymore.'

'Alright, but she is you're sister mum, if you wanted to see her, I would understand.'

'No, I don't Harry. I couldn't after knowing the way she treated you.'

'Okay, you're choice. Let's eat breakfast and I need to wait for my husband to wake up.'

'Had a late night together, did you?' Rose smirked at her son and saw his shocked look. 'Harry, you're married, it's only natural for you to have sex. I do realise that you know.'

'Yeah, but you're my mother.' Harry said shaking his head. 'We're you ever married mum, or have anyone special?'

'Never married no, but there was a man I was close to before I left. He was a wonderful man, but I left him. I hope he forgave me.'

'Would you like to find him, maybe see him again?'

'His probably married Harry, or settled. I wouldn't want to upset his life. Dedilus was so kind and so loving to me, so I know he probably ended up married.'

'Dedilus, would that be Dedilus Diggle?' Harry asked looking stunned.

'Yes, that's him, do you know him Harry?' Rose asked looking a little excited.

'Yeah, I do mum. Well, I met him twice actually. He was part of my guard twice when the Order needed to get me out of the Dursleys place, no, once me once the Dursleys.'

'Do you…do you know if he married Harry?' she asked quietly.

'No, I'm sorry mum I don't. We only spoke about safety the couple of times I saw him. Why don't I contact him, find out for you. I won't say anything about you just in case, how's that?'

'You wouldn't mind Harry?'

'Of course not mum.' Harry said smiling at the look of excitement on his mother's face.

'Morning,' Charlie said as he kissed Rose's cheek, then kissed Harry fiercely before sitting down.

'Charlie love, mum wants me to take her to see her sister after breakfast. Do you want to come with us?'

'Why don't you to go love. If I see that uncle of yours again, I just might lose it properly next time.'

'If you're sure babe?' Harry said gripping his hand.

'I'm sure, I'll keep Lizzy company. She isn't down yet?'

'No, not yet, well, we've finished mum. Do you want to go now?'

'Yes, let's go Harry.'

Harry turned to Charlie and kissed him passionately, 'We won't be long love.' Harry said caressing his face.

'Take your time love. I'll be here when you get back.' Charlie smiled then watched as his husband and mother-in-law walked outside.

Harry put his arm around his mother. 'Ready?'

'Ready.' she smiled.

Harry turned on the spot and apparated them both away and arrived in the park down from his aunt and uncles place. Harry kept his arm around his mother and they started walking up the street, then Harry stopped.

'This is the place mum, you ready?'

'Yes Harry, I'm ready.'

Harry and Rose walked up the driveway and stopped at the door. Harry looked once more at his mother, then knocked on the door and waited. The door open and Petunia saw Harry.

'What do you want, I don't want you here freak.' she shrieked at Harry and went to close the door. But Rose put her hand out and stopped her, then Petunia spotted her. 'Rose.'

'I want to speak with you sister.' Rose said and her voice was hard and she pushed her way past Petunia and into the house, Harry following, then Petunia after them.

'What have you been telling my sister?' Petunia asked looked scathingly at Harry.

'Only the truth,' Harry said looking at her, then he took out his wand and started playing with it and saw her step back.

'Hi Harry, what are you doing back here?' Dudley said smiling at him, then spotted Rose. 'Who's this?'

'Hey Dud, this is Rose Evans and my mother. Mum, this is my cousin Dudley.'

'Nice to meet you Dudley and since you and Harry are talking nicely, means you are okay. But not like my sister here.'

'Well, I did give Harry heaps as he grew up, but I never realised what I was doing. I just saw the way mum and dad treated him, so I did the same thing. I'm sorry about that Harry, especially since you saved me that time.'

'Its fine Dud, like I said, I couldn't let the dementors suck out your soul.'

'Harry dear, why don't you and your cousin go talk, why I speak with my sister.' Rose said.

Harry looked at his mother. 'Are you sure mum, I can stay if you want me too?'

Rose kissed Harry's cheek, 'I'm sure Harry.' she smiled at him, then turned back to her sister and scowled.

'Come on Harry, it looks like your mum is going to give my mum heaps.' Dudley smirked and led Harry up the stairs to his room.

'Dudley, in the old room I used, is you're old guitar still in there.' Harry smiled at him.

'Yeah, probably, mum and dad locked it after you left, why?'

'Come on, I'll show you.' Harry said and they went over to the old room of Harry's. He pointed his wand at the lock and it clicked open. Harry opened the door and looked around. The stuff he'd left was gone, but the guitar was sitting against the wall. He picked it up and sat on his old bed and started playing, then he sang and saw the shocked look on his cousins face.

'Wow Harry, when did you learn to play?'

'Here, when this guitar was put in here, I use to practice, I taught myself to play a little. Then Charlie taught me a lot more. He plays brilliantly and he talked me into singing to each other at our wedding.'

'So about that Harry, when did you know you were gay?'

'A year ago, see after I left here I had to do some unpleasant things for a long time with help of my friends, Hermione and Ron. Then we ended up back at Hogwarts and there was a huge battle. I killed Voldemort and I needed to get away from England for a while. Charlie was the only person I knew who didn't live here, so I asked if could stay with him for a while. I didn't know he was gay for a while though. Then one day I kissed him and figured out I was gay. Been together ever since. There is another thing though Dudley. I'm about to be a father.'

'What, but you're gay Harry, how's that work?'

'Well, Charlie's a dragon handler and had to go back to Romania to bring some dragons over here. When he was there an old friend of his was upset and Charlie was trying to help him, and they ended up sleeping together. I found them and took off. I was so angry when I got home, that my auror partner took me to her place to try and calm me down and I ended up sleeping with her. I only just found out about the baby though. Charlie and I have been gone for five months looking for Rose.'

'I've never heard of her Harry, she's my aunt and I didn't know she existed.'

'Neither did I until Christmas day Dud. She was ten years older than Lily, my mother and you're mum. So since your mum hates witches, she didn't mention her to you.'

'Why is she your mother when I thought Aunt Lily and Uncle James were you're parents?' Dudley asked looking puzzled.

'Long story Dud, but Lily couldn't have kids, so Rose gave her eggs to her to help. That's why she left and why I never knew anything about her. So Lily gave birth to me, but Rose is my biological mother. James is my father though.'

'You're life is confusing Harry.' Dudley said as he led back to his room, they both stopped when they heard raised voices from downstairs. 'Do you think we should check on them Harry?'

'No, I've gotten to know mum pretty good. She'll handle your mother.' Harry smiled and they walked into Dudley's room. 'Still getting anything you ask for I see Dud?'

'Well, yeah.' Dudley smiled sheepishly as he sat on the large bed. 'You said your husband is a dragon handler, are they real Harry?'

'Very Dudley, I've had dealings with a couple myself. But Charlie works with them. I don't know if you noticed when we were here. But he has burns all over him from the dragons he works with. He's not doing it anymore, he's going to stay home with our daughter.' Harry said and Dudley looked puzzled. 'See Lizzy, that's my partner at the auror office and the one I got pregnant. She's not ready to be a mother. So she wants me and Charlie to raise our daughter as long as she can see her occasionally.'

'What's an auror?'

'Oh, it's like the top police you could say. There the best at fighting dark wizards. My boss, Brian talked me into joining. Do you remember at King's Cross station, when a heap of people met me?' Harry saw Dudley nod. 'Well, do you remember the man with the hat and he had that eye?'

'Yeah, creepy Harry.'

'Well, that was Mad-Eye Moody. He was an auror, one of the best. My godson's mother was an auror as well.'

'So you must be good at magic if you're an auror Harry.' Dudley asked a little awed.

'Pretty good Dud,' Harry smiled. 'Brian, my boss, thinks I'm one of the best. I just do what I have to.'

'You said you killed that Voldy guy. Wasn't he supposed to be the worst bad wizard or something?'

'He was Dudley, but yeah I killed him. It's very complicated if you're not a wizard, but he tried to kill me with a wand that belonged to me but he didn't know it. Not this one,' Harry showed Dudley his phoenix feather wand, 'another wand I won in a duel. So when he tried to kill me, it didn't work. Now he's dead, thank merlin for that.'

'Merlin, I've seen some movies about merlin. Was he a real wizard or is that just a fictional story?'

'He was real Dud, a very powerful wizard that lived about a thousand years ago. Dumbledore, do you remember him?' Harry asked and Dudley nodded. 'Well he's a descendent of Merlin and he was very powerful as well.'

'Was powerful Harry?'

'He died a while ago now, he knew he was dying, so he had some of his memories removed for me.' Harry said sadly.

'Memories?' Dudley asked looking confused.

'Oh, see wizard or witches can look at memories in this thing called a pensieve. I use my wand and put it to my temple and pull out a specific memory and put it in the pensieve. So Dumbledore gave me some of his that had my parents in them. Dudley, the stuff I left in the room when I left the last time. What did your parents do with it all?'

'They burned it, they even put on gloves before they would touch it.' Dudley said and saw Harry laughed. 'What's so funny Harry?'

'When I was cleaning out my stuff and left that here, I thought your parents would do exactly that, burn it all in the middle of the night.'

'That's when they did it Harry. It was really late and I heard them, so I looked out and saw what they were doing.'

'Harry dear, we can go now if you want.' Rose called from below.

'Well, Dud.' Harry said standing up and shaking his hand, 'it was good to talk to you again.'

'Yeah, you too Harry and I'm glad you're okay.'

'Better than okay, Dudley,' Harry smiled and they walked down stairs. 'Everything alright mum?'

'Fine Harry,' Rose smiled at him.

'I never did any of those things he said Rose.' Petunia said crying behind her.

'Yes you did mum, now stop lying. You were terrible to Harry, we all were.' Dudley said angrily.

'Dudley, since it looks like you will tell the truth. Did you're father break Harry's arms and legs?'

'Yeah, he did Aunt Rose, plus punched him a lot. I'm really sorry about all that.'

'Not your fault Dudley, but thank you for telling me the truth.' Rose kissed his cheek, then took Harry's hand. 'Let's go home to our family Harry.'

'Yes let's do that mum.' Harry smiled. 'See you Dud, if you ever want to contact me, talk to Mrs. Figg. She can get in contact with me.' Harry gave Dudley a little punch on the shoulder, then him and his mother left Privet Drive and apparated back to their home and their family.'


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two

Over the next three months, Rose had decided she'd like a small cabin built down in amongst the trees and not far from the lake. She wasn't comfortable with a lot of people, where Harry and Charlie's place always had a lot of visitors. So Harry and Charlie worked out the plans and they had the place built fairly quickly, then they furnished it with what Rose wanted. Rose said she'd still have dinner with Harry and Charlie, but wanted them to have alone time. So she would do what she always did before. She loved to make things from scratch, not using magic. She carved little animal figures out of wood just using a small knife, so Harry got her a heap of different knives for her.

Charlie had told his parents and the rest of the family about the baby and how it came about and how he was going to be staying home raising their daughter. The family was happy for them after giving Charlie an earful for cheating on his husband then for Harry doing the same thing.

Ron and Hermione had both finished their N.E.W.T.s and had left Hogwarts for the final time. Harry and Charlie met them at platform nine and three quarters on their last day. They got to see a lot of Harry's friends at the same time. Some even put the hoods on they bought from Fred and George's shop just to see Harry's face when he saw them and every one of them laughed hysterically at the look on Harry's face. They spoke with all of them for a while, then walked out with Hermione and Ron, then left them so they could go home.

Harry had returned to the aurors much to Brian's delight. He had finished his training with the help of the other aurors and were still working on trying to find out who Terence's boss was. Harry did go back to sing on the corner near the café and used the extendable ears. But this time he decided to face sideways so he could glance at them sometimes. But they weren't getting anywhere, so Brian was trying to work out a plan to follow him after he left the ministry.

Harry was sitting at his desk, working on ideas to get the information they needed from Terence. He was so engrossed on what he was doing that he never noticed Rose walking quickly towards him.

'Harry,' Rose said panting heavily.

'Mum, what's wrong.' Harry said getting up and putting his arm around her.

'Lizzy, she's in labour. We need to get to St Mungo's before you miss the birth of your daughter.'

'Oh merlin,' Harry said. 'I'll just tell Brian.' Harry ran to his boss's office and opened the door. 'Brian, Lizzy's in labour, I have to go.'

'Go Harry, let us know and we'll visit.' Brian smiled and watched as Harry and Rose ran from the auror offices.

They got to the fireplaces in the atrium and flooed to St Mungo's and they walked straight over to the receptionist.

'Hi, my baby's about to be born.' Harry said panting heavily.

'This way Mr. Potter,' she said and led Harry and Rose through the doors and into a private room, where they heard Lizzy scream.'

'Lizzy.' Harry said and he stepped beside the bed next to Charlie. 'Hi love.' Harry kissed Charlie quickly.

'Harry, I'm…I'm…going…to…kill…you…for…doing…this…to…me…' Lizzy panted heavily, then screamed again as the healer worked on her.

'Another big push Lizzy, come on push,' the healer said.

'Is everything alright?' Harry asked anxiously looking from Lizzy to the healer to Charlie.

'It's all fine, she's coming alone fine. Now Lizzy on the next contraction, push as hard as you can,' the healer said.

'Harry…you…are…in…for…some…pain…' Lizzy panted.

'You can do anything you want to me Lizzy,' Harry said wincing as he saw the pain she was in, then she screamed again.

'Push Lizzy as hard as you can.' the healer said and kept concentrating on he's part until Lizzy stopped pushing. 'Alright, I can see her head, it won't be long now. Would you like to see Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter?' the healer asked.

'Lizzy, do you mind?' Harry asked.

'No,..I…don't…' she panted again.

Harry and Charlie moved down to the other end of the bed and saw a mess of black hair. 'Well, she's got your hair love.' Charlie grinned.

'Yeah, she does.' Harry said looking at the top of his daughter's head, then Lizzy screamed again.

'Push Lizzy, she's almost out,' the healer said.

Harry and Charlie watched as their little girl slid slowly out of her mother. The healer worked on the baby, then handed her to Harry, then went back to Lizzy.

'Lizzy, Charlie, mum, look at her. She's beautiful.' Harry said as he sat beside Lizzy and showed her daughter to her as Charlie came up behind Harry. 'She's so tiny.' Harry said picking up her little hand, then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'What…did…you…decide…to call…her…Harry?' Lizzy asked tiredly.

Harry looked at Charlie, 'A combination of our names. H.a.r.l.l.i.e. Harllie.' Harry said softly.

'That…nice Harry, Charlie, suits your daughter.' Lizzy said and then she fell asleep.

'Would you like to bathe her Mr. Potter? Everything is set up for you.' the healer said smiling at him.

'Oh, okay. I might need help love, mum.' Harry said and he walked over to the baby bath. He checked the water in it and found it to be the perfect temperature, then lowered the baby into the water. Rose, showing Harry where to put his arms and Charlie washed her down. 'Mum, could you get some clothes out of the bag for her?'

'Course Harry,' Rose smiled and went over to the bag and found a nice little pink outfit and brought everything over to the change table.

Harry noticed the healer left the room. 'Charlie love, do you want to dress you're daughter?'

'Really love.' Charlie grinned hugely, and Harry nodded and picked his daughter up and placed her on the towel on the change table.

'Excuse me Mr. Potter, but there's a huge grown in the waiting room all asking about your daughter.'

'Red heads and aurors?' Harry asked smiling at him.

'Yes and since I see you in auror robes and your husband is a redhead, I'd say family and you're work friends.' the healer said. 'There's too many to come in here, so maybe you could take your daughter out there for a few minutes.'

'Thanks, I think I will.' Harry smiled at the healer, then looked back at Charlie dressing the tiny baby girl. 'You're doing that great love.' Harry grinned.

'It's been a while, but I did do this to Ginny a couple of times. Just don't tell her I did that.' Charlie laughed, then picked up his daughter, looking down at her, then placed her in Harry's arms. 'Let's go show everyone love.'

'Yeah, let's do that. Mum, you coming?' Harry asked.

'No, you go, I'll see Harllie later.' Rose kissed Harry and Charlie's cheeks. 'Congratulations dads.' she smiled.

They smiled at Rose, then walked out into the waiting room and got surrounded. 'Oh, she's beautiful Harry and she's got your hair.' Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes.

'Yes, she does Hermione.' Molly smiled. 'What did you call her?' she asked looking at Charlie and Harry.

'We combined our names, we called her Harllie.' Charlie said smiling.

'So Harllie Potter, that's nice,' Brian said as he looked down at the baby. 'How's Lizzy Harry?'

'Sore and asleep,' Harry said, 'she told me I'm in for some pain for putting her through that. Merlin did she scream.' Harry winced and everyone laughed.

'Expect it Harry, if she really felt that. Then I can see her doing that to you.' Brian grinned.

'How is the newest member of the Potter family?' Kingsley said walking over to them.

'She's good Kingsley, have a look.' Harry said showing him his daughter.

'Merlin, look at the black hair Harry.' Kingsley grinned.

Harry looked at Charlie and he nodded. So Harry placed the baby in Molly's arms. 'Say hi to your granddaughter Molly.'

Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ginny, Draco, Kingsley, Brian and the rest of the aurors all looked down at the baby in Molly's arms. Then she cried and Harry panicked.

'What, what's wrong with her.' Harry said stepping closer and looking at his daughter and everyone laughed.

'Nothing Harry, she's probably just hungry. Why don't you take her into to Lizzy to feed.' Molly said and placed the baby back into Harry's arms.

'Oh, okay.' Harry said relaxing. 'We'll see you all later.' Harry smiled, then he walked away with Charlie back into the wards. 'She's asleep Charlie, but Harllie needs feeding.'

'Just wake her Harry, it'll be fine.' Rose said.

Harry sat on the side of the bed and gently touched Lizzy's arm. 'Lizzy, wake up, Harllie needs feeding,' Harry said softly, but kept touching her arm until she started to stir. 'Sorry Lizzy, but Harllie needs feeding.'

'Oh, okay Harry.' Lizzy pushed herself up into a sitting position, the got herself ready and placed the tiny baby on her breast.

'Do you mind us being here Lizzy?' Charlie asked.

'No, of course not Charlie, you can watch your daughter have a feed, man has she got a grip.' Lizzy winced.

'How you feeling Lizzy?' Harry asked.

'I'm okay Harry, just a little sore and tired. You know, in two days you'll be doing this yourself though. Luckily you brought enough formula for her.'

'Yeah, I've actually practiced making it and getting it the right temperature.' Charlie grinned.

'I'm just going to see if Brian's still out there. Tell him I want a couple of days to get her settled in.' Harry kissed Lizzy on the cheek, 'Thanks Lizzy and I'm sorry it hurt.'

'It's fine Harry, but I meant what I said. You are in for some pain when I'm up to it.'

'Anything Lizzy,' then Harry turned to Charlie, 'I won't be long love.' Harry kissed Charlie, then walked back out and they were all still there. 'Hi, she's having a feed at the moment.' Harry said sitting down.

'She's beautiful Harry,' George grinned at him.

'Thanks and I think so. Brian, I was hoping for a couple of days to get Harllie setting in?'

'I figured you would Harry, not a problem. But that's all, you've had enough time off.'

'I know and I appreciate it. When I get back I want to show you what I was working on though.'

'About him Harry?'

'Yep, I think I've worked out a way to follow him without him knowing, but it will take some planning.'

'Harry, we're going to get going. We'll stop by your place in a few days.' Molly said kissing his cheek.

'Thanks for coming Molly and come over anytime.'

One by one everyone left except Hermione and Ron. 'So the big auror panicked when he heard his daughter cry.' Ron smirked at him.

'Wait till you're a father Ron, then say that.' Harry grinned. 'I can't believe she's here. I'm a father Hermione, can you believe that?'

'It is hard to believe Harry, but I'm happy for you and Charlie. Is you're mum here?'

'Yeah, she's in the room. Why don't you come in, since there's not so many it should be right now.'

'Okay Harry.' Hermione smiled and they followed Harry back into the ward and saw Charlie holding Harllie.

'She finished her feed I see.' Harry said smiling at Charlie.

'Yes, had a decent one as well.' Lizzy said. 'Hi Hermione, Ron. So what do you think of her?'

'She's beautiful Lizzy with Harry's hair though. I wonder if it will stick up like his.'

Charlie turned and looked at Hermione. 'Want to hold her Hermione, you and Ron are her godparents.' Charlie grinned, then laughed at their shocked faces.

'We're her godparents,' Ron asked looked from Charlie to Harry and they both nodded. 'Merlin,' Ron said and looked at the tiny baby as Charlie placed her in Hermione's arms.

'Oh, well apart from her father's spoiling her, her godparents are going to as well.' Hermione grinned, then picked up her little hand.

Harry and Charlie saw Ron watching Hermione hold the baby. 'Seeing you're future Ron?' Harry asked then laughed at the shocked look on his face, 'One day Ron, one day.'

'I don't want to think about that for a few years Harry.' Ron said, but then looked back at Hermione holding Harry's baby.

'Why don't you hold her Ron, get the feel of it.' Charlie said smirking.

Hermione turned to Ron and placed the tiny baby in his arms and he looked down at her. 'Merlin,' Ron said quietly, 'look how tiny she is.' then he looked up at Harry. 'Did you ever think this was going to happen Harry?'

'No, never Ron, not with my life,' Harry said and Charlie put his arms around him, holding Harry tight against him, 'So Ron, you ready to become an auror?'

'Yeah I am Harry. I spoke with Brian and he said I have to go in next week and get everything sorted. Then I'm getting my own place. I love mum and dad, but I want to move out.'

'Well, the wages aren't too good until you're fully trained, but you'll make do.' Lizzy said.

'Well, Hermione is going to share, just as a flatmate until I'm trained.' Ron said quickly seeing the look on Harry's face.

'Ron, why don't I look through the stuff Sirius left me. The house we're living in now was one that he left. There might be more. You could rent it cheap if you want, I would say free, but I know what you're like.'

'Would you Harry, that would be great if we could.' Ron said looking at Hermione.

'I'll look when we get home and see what's there. I have no idea, all me and Charlie did was look at the place we live in now. We know there is houses, but not if their rented already.'

'So, when do you think you'll head home?' Hermione asked grinning as she already knew the answer.

'Not till a lot later Hermione as if you didn't know.' Harry smiled. 'I want to stay with my daughter.' Harry said, 'Sorry Charlie, our daughter.'

'It's fine love, it's going to take some getting used to for all of us. But I'm like you, want to stay as long as possible.'

'Here,' Ron said and handed Harllie back to one of her father's. Harry took her gently in his arm and sat down on the chair, looking down at her. 'We'll leave you to get to know your daughter.'

'We'll come for a visit tomorrow Harry,' Hermione said and kissed his cheek, then Charlie's, then Lizzy's. 'Feel better Lizzy.'

'Thanks Hermione.' she smiled at her and Ron as they left. 'If she's fine with you, I might sleep for a while. I'm exhausted.'

'She's fine Lizzy, go to sleep, you need it.' Harry smiled at her, 'we're not going anywhere.' Harry watched as she fell asleep instantly. 'Mum, here, you haven't held her yet.' Harry said as he placed his daughter in his mother's arms. Then Harry put his arms around Charlie, holding him tight as he watched. 'We're in for a few sleepless night my love.'

'Yeah, we are Harry, but I'll do as much as I can. You need sleep with your work. You can't be tired if you need to fight dark wizards or following someone.'

'I'll do my bit Charlie, as much as I can anyway. I don't want you doing everything, you need sleep as well.'

'We'll work it out Harry, don't worry.' Charlie smiled, then leaned down and kissed Harry passionately.

Harry, Charlie, Rose all watched or held little Harllie until late that night. None of them wanted to leave her, but the healers came in and said they had to go, but could come back first thing in the morning. So they all kissed Harllie, then Lizzy, before leaving St Mungo's and headed back to the Potter home.

Harry, Charlie and Rose arrived home late that night. 'I'm going to my cabin, now I won't be going with you tomorrow. Go spend some time with your daughter.' Rose kissed both their cheeks.

'We'll have plenty of time to be alone with her mum, you don't need to stay away.'

'No, it's fine Harry. I'll see her enough when she gets here, so, goodnight both of you.' she smiled and walked out the back door and headed down the path to her cabin.

Charlie put his arms around Harry, 'We're parents Harry, we've got our little girl.'

'Yeah, I know love. I think I'm still in shock at the moment.' Harry said and put his head on Charlie's chest. 'I didn't want to leave love, I wanted to stay with her.'

'I did to love, but we'll see her in the morning. We should head to bed, but I bet you haven't eaten though have you?'

'No, I haven't felt like it love. I'll be right till the morning. Let's head to bed.' Harry took Charlie's hand and they walked up the stairs. 'I'll just have a shower love.' Harry said and walked into the bathroom. He stood under the water, letting the water run down his tense body.

'You look so good in there.' Charlie said staring at Harry through the glass.

'Why don't you join me then love,' Harry grinned, then started to wash his body, knowing Charlie was watching him. Then he leaned back, closing his eyes and let the water run down his stomach and it just kept going. He smiled when he felt Charlie's arms around him and opened his eyes. 'Weren't sure you were going to come in love.'

'With what you were doing Harry, are you kidding.' Charlie said then knelt in front of him. 'So, now it's my turn.'

Harry and Charlie made love in the shower, before getting into bed and making love again. Then like normal, they fell asleep in each other arms.

Harry woke early the following morning and noticed Charlie was not in bed beside him. He had a shower, then went down stairs and saw him sitting at the table. Harry kissed him fiercely, then sat down and started eating.

'Hungry love.' Charlie said laughing.

'Yeah, I am.' Harry said and he never stopped eating until he finished off the lot. 'Now, that's better. Are you ready to go see our daughter?'

'Was before you love,' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'Alright, I was working yesterday, then not eating. Then our love making, I was exhausted.'

'Just teasing you love. If you're ready, let's go.' Charlie kissed him fiercely, then took his hand and they stepped into the fire and vanished. They stepped out at St Mungo's and started walking towards the wards when the healer that delivered their daughter walked up to them.

'Could I have a private word with the both of you?' he asked.

'Is everything alright with Harllie?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Yes, everything's fine with your daughter, please come with me.' the healer said and led them to his office. 'I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Potter, but Miss Morton's gone and took your daughter.'

'What?! What do you mean gone?' Harry said angrily.

'When we went to check on her this morning, she was gone. Everything was gone.'

'She's changed her mind Charlie. I need to see Brian, get the rest of the aurors here. I have to find our daughter.' Harry said as he sat down.

'We'll find her Harry, go floo Brian. I'll wait here, no, I might floo Kingsley. We'll get everyone onto it love.'

'Okay Charlie. You contact Kingsley, I'll get the aurors. We need to find her,' Harry turned back to the healer. 'Has anyone got any idea when she left, I need to know how much of a head starts she's got.'

'No, I'm sorry Mr. Potter, we just don't know.'

'Okay, if you hear anything, let me know, or the auror office straight away.' Harry said and they walked out of the office and went over to the fireplaces. Harry stuck his head in and connected with the auror office. 'Brian, you there mate?' Harry called.

'What's up Harry, thought you'd be with your daughter.'

'Lizzy, she's gone and taken Harllie. We need to find her quickly. Can you get everyone here?'

'Be right there Harry, don't worry.' Brian said and Harry pulled his head out and stepped away, then turned to Charlie. 'Did you speak with Kingsley Charlie?'

'Yeah, he's on his way love. Don't panic, we don't know what's going on yet.'

'She left Charlie, she must have changed her mind. I want my daughter.' Harry shouted.

'I know you do Harry,' Charlie pulled him into his arms and they stood there until Kingsley, Brian and the rest of the aurors walked up to them.

'Harry, Charlie. Where do you want to start looking?'

'Brian, get someone to check her place first, then I just don't know where she might go. Do any of you know more about Lizzy? Where she might like to go?' all the aurors shook their heads.

'I don't know where to start looking.' Harry said as sat down and put his head in his hands. Charlie sat beside him and put his arms around Harry.

'We'll look everywhere Harry, we'll find her.' Kingsley said, then he turned to Brian. 'we need to do something quickly. Any idea's at all.'

'Let me go check her file, see if there's anything in there.' Brian said and he stepped into the fire and vanished.

'All of you, just go look anywhere you can think off. Talk to people, ask if they've seen her.' Kingsley said to the rest of the aurors. They nodded and left St Mungo's.'

'Harry, we saw all the aurors. What's going on?' Hermione said kneeling down in front of him.

'Lizzy, she's gone and took Harllie.' Harry said and Hermione put her arms around him. 'She took my daughter Hermione.'

'We'll find her Harry.' Ron said kneeling down in front of him. 'If we can find Voldemorts horcruxes, we'll find her. Now move your arse Potter and think. Where would she go?' Ron said fiercely. 'You don't just sit when something's going on. You get out there Harry, come on.'

'Well, she was raised in an orphanage. She might have gone back there, I know she has no family.'

'Which orphanage Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'The same one Voldemort was raised in. It's in muggle London, just on the outskirts. I know where it is, just not what it's called.'

'Well, let's go then Harry.' Ron said grabbing his arm.

'Okay,' Harry said taking a deep breath. 'Charlie, let's go. Kingsley, let Brian know where we've gone. If we don't find her, we'll meet back at the auror offices.'

'Alright Harry, go, I'll see you there.'

Charlie, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the apparition point and apparated to the lane in muggle London.

'It's up this way a bit.' Harry said and they all started walking really fast up the main street. Then Harry turned right onto another road and kept walking. 'See it, that big building at the end there.'

'We see it Harry.' Hermione said and the four of them walked faster until they got to the doors.

Harry opened the door and they walked in. He went straight to the office. 'Excuse me, I'm looking for someone?'

'Who would that be young man?' the elder woman asked.

'Her name is Elizabeth Morton, she was raised here. But she just had a baby, my baby and she's missing.'

'A woman walked through early this morning holding a baby. She went up the stairs.'

Harry, Charlie, Hermione and Ron ran out of the office and up the stairs. They started looking in every room they went past.

'Harry, here.' Hermione said looking in one of the rooms so Harry ran towards her and saw Lizzy sitting on a bed holding Harllie, so he walked in and sat beside her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty three

'Lizzy, why did you leave?' Harry asked softly as he reached out and took his daughter from Lizzy. She never tried to stop him, just let Harry take her.

'I never told you everything Harry. So I just wanted some time alone with her before it was too late.' Lizzy said quietly.

'What didn't you tell me Lizzy?' Harry asked and he jerked his head at Charlie, then when Charlie got close, he put his daughter in his arms. 'Lizzy, tell me what's going on?'

'See, I meant for you to get me pregnant. It wasn't an accident.'

'Why Lizzy, what reason would make you do that?'

'When I heard you and Charlie talking about using a surrogate, I wanted to be the one. My last gift to Harry Potter for saving me,' she said as tears fell from her eyes.

'Lizzy, you're not making sense. Tell me what's wrong?'

'Since I met you Harry, you've shown me that life is good and people are kind. I never had that, neither did you until later in life. But for me it was too late. So I wanted to do something before it was too late for me. Something to help you after you helped so many people.'

'Lizzy, please, just tell me what you're talking about?'

'I'm dying Harry, have been for a while. So this was my one last gift to the saviour of the wizarding world before I left it.'

Harry stared at her, then put his arms around her, holding her tight. He didn't know what to say as he held her, then looked up at Charlie, Hermione and Ron. Hermione had tears falling down her face and Ron looked like he would soon too but just kept blinking them away. Charlie walked back into the room and sat on the other side of Lizzy.

'You should have told me Lizzy, but if you want to, you can spend all your time with her, with our daughter. Stay at the house Lizzy.' Harry said softly.

'No, she's yours and Charlie's. Take her home Harry, be the loving parents I know you will be.'

'Lizzy, no, come with us. If you are dying, then spend your time with your daughter.' Charlie said and he handed Harllie back to her. 'Let her know her mother why she can. Look at Harry, he missed knowing his parents and Rose. He's making up for it now. But you can do that for Harllie now Lizzy. Please come back with us.'

Lizzy stared down at her daughter, touching her face very gently. 'She's beautiful, isn't she Harry?'

'Yeah, she is Lizzy, now are you coming with us and our daughter?' Harry said and knelt down in front of her.

'I haven't got long Harry, couple of months. I would like to spend some time with her, but I promised to give her to you and Charlie.'

'We don't mind Lizzy, so please, let's go home with Harllie.' Harry said desperately.

Lizzy looked at Harry and saw tears in his eyes. 'Okay.' she said softly, then handed Harllie to Harry.

'Charlie,' Harry said nodding his head at Lizzy and he nodded back. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. 'Go tell Kingsley and Brian, there at the auror offices. Then come back to the house.' Harry said and they left. 'Let's go home Lizzy, let's go spend some time with Harllie.' she nodded and Charlie put his arm around her and led her out of the room.

Harry, Harllie, Charlie and Lizzy left the building and found a deserted spot and they apparated back to the Potter home. They walked through the wards and into the house. Charlie took Lizzy and sat her down on the couch then sat beside her. Harry sat on the other side of her and placed his daughter in her arms.

'She looks like she's hungry Lizzy, do you want to feed her?' Harry asked.

'If you don't mind Harry?' she said quietly. Harry nodded and Lizzy got herself ready and placed the baby on her breast.

The fire turned green, Kingsley, Brian, Hermione and Ron stepped out and sat on the other couch. No one said anything, they just watched Lizzy feed her daughter. When she finished, she fixed herself up, then handed Harllie back to Harry, never taking her eyes off her daughter.

'You look tired Lizzy, why don't you go lay down for a while?' Charlie said to her.

'Yeah, I am tired.' Lizzy said and she got up and walked up the stairs.

'She's dying Harry?' Brian asked quietly.

'That's what she said Brian. I was going to get a healer here, but I thought I might ask Poppy. Get her to check her over.'

'I'll do that Harry, you take care of your daughter.' Kingsley said and went to the fireplace.

'She probably needs changing Harry,' Charlie said moving over to sit beside him.

'Can you do it Charlie? I want to wait for Poppy.'

'Of course love.' Charlie said and Harry placed the baby in his arms and watched as he walked up the stairs. Hermione followed him.

'She'll be here in a few minute Harry. What did she say to you Harry apart from she's dying?'

'She said it was her last gift to the saviour,' Harry said shaking his head and he stood up and started pacing. 'She meant to fall pregnant to me Kingsley. She said she wanted to thank me for showing her there were still good and kind people in the world. I don't get it, I really don't. Why would she do this?'

'Harry, she wanted to give you something that you couldn't get for yourself.' Ron said standing up and going over to his friend. 'Everyone in the wizarding world wants to thank you in some way, whether you want them to or not. Lizzy is dying so she decided to give you a gift, the gift of your daughter.'

The fire turned green and Poppy stepped out. 'Now, what's going on Harry?'

'I'll take you up to see Lizzy Poppy, then you can meet my daughter.' Harry gave her a small smile and led her upstairs to the spare room. He opened the door and saw Lizzy sitting on the bed, crying. 'Lizzy,' Harry said and knelt in front of her. 'Poppy here's to check you over Lizzy.'

'It won't help Harry.' she said sadly.

'I still want to Lizzy, can you lie down please.' Poppy said moving over to the bed as Lizzy lay down and Poppy stepped closer.

'I'll leave you alone.'

'No, Harry, please stay with me.' Lizzy said and Harry nodded then took her hand. He watched Poppy wave her wand over her a few times.

'The birth accelerated you're disease Lizzy, I'm sorry. But you only have a few weeks at the most,' Poppy said softly.

'I know Poppy, thank you anyway.' Lizzy said sitting back up, 'Why don't you go see our daughter Poppy, she's beautiful.'

'I think I will Lizzy, please take it easy. Nothing too strenuous or it will make it go faster again. I'll bring you some potions up in a moment.'

'Okay Poppy, thank you.' Lizzy smiled at her and watched as she left. 'I'm sorry Harry, I know I should have told you, I just wanted to help you.'

'But look Lizzy, it's made it worse.' Harry said sitting beside her.

'I was still dying Harry, nothing can stop that. I'm not sorry, not in the least. You have a daughter, you and Charlie have a family now. You deserved to be happy Harry and I wanted to help you get that happiness. Let me tell you something Harry.'

'Anything Lizzy.'

'See, my father was a death eater. My mother escaped him and took me to the orphanage so he couldn't find me. He killed her when he tracked her down, but he never found me. I heard things about him, he was an evil man and he would do anything for Voldemort. Which meant any of their kids would serve him. I also found out that some of the daughters of death eaters were abused by Voldemort and other death eaters, sexual play things they were. That's why my mother hid me. She didn't want that for me Harry. You stopped Voldemort and most of his death eaters. So giving you a child was the least I could do for you and I wanted to anyway. So please don't feel sorry for me Harry, or think I did this on a whim. I thought long and hard on this and I made the decision to give you the gift of a child. So I want you and Charlie to enjoy being her father. You are both kind, loving and have so much to give her Harry, so I know she will turn out to be a wonderful person.'

'Oh Lizzy,' Harry said looking at her, 'you can't believe how much Harllie means to me and what you've done so I can have her. Thank you Lizzy, for everything.' Harry kissed her lips softly, the held her to him.

'Just do me one favour Harry, tell her about me when she's older.' Lizzy said softly as she held onto Harry.

'Course I will Lizzy, I will tell her what a wonderful and loving mother she had and a great teacher as well.' Harry pulled back, 'Now, why don't you rest for a while, so you can spend some time with her, okay?' Harry said touching her face.

'Alright Harry, I'll come down later.' Lizzy kissed Harry again, but this time longer, the let him go and watched as he walked out of the room. He looked back once more, then closed the door. Lizzy lay down, thinking of her daughter and of her wonderful father she had fallen in love with and those were her last thoughts as she slowly passed away.

Harry was sitting on his bed, crying for the mother of his child, when Charlie walked in holding their daughter. 'How is she Harry?' Charlie asked.

'The birth accelerated her illness, she got weeks at most. She wanted to give us a gift Charlie and she did. Look at her love, our daughter.' Harry said as he looked at the baby in her arms.

'Sorry to interrupt Harry, but I've got some potions for Lizzy.' Poppy said softly.

'Why don't you put them beside her bed Poppy? I'll make sure she takes them.' Harry said sadly and Poppy nodded and walked into the other room why Harry and Charlie looked down at their daughter.

'Harry, come quick.' Poppy called. Harry and Charlie raced into the other room and saw Poppy looking down at Lizzy.

'What Poppy? What's wrong?' Harry said stepping closer.

'She's gone Harry, she just slipped away.' Poppy said as tears fell down her face.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down, taking Lizzy's hand. 'But I thought you said she had weeks Poppy.'

'She did Harry, she must have just given up.'

Charlie walked closer to Harry and saw a piece of parchment in her hand. 'Harry, her hand, look.'

Harry looked at her other hand and took the parchment from her. He unfolded it and read the note before handing it to Charlie.

'She was in love with you Harry and wanted to have your child before she died, but she also wanted to give us a chance to have a family. That's why she never told you how she felt, she never wanted to come between us. Plus she thanked the saviour of her life not just the wizarding world.' Charlie looked at Harry, then down at Lizzy before sitting down beside his husband. 'Poppy, can you let Brian and Kingsley know please.' Charlie said quietly.

'Of course Charlie,' Poppy said and left the room and went downstairs.

'What's going on Poppy?' Kingsley asked.

'She's gone Minister, she passed in her sleep. She left Harry a note, she was in love with him, but didn't want to come between Harry and Charlie. She thanked her saviour, not just the wizarding world's saviour.' Poppy said as she sat down.

'She said before, that she wanted to give Harry the one thing he always wanted but never thought he could have, a gift, a child. I'll take care of this Poppy, let Harry know I'll be back later to get her.' Kingsley said softly and stepped into the fire and vanished.

'How's Harry Poppy?' Hermione asked as tears fell down her face.

'Upset, he's sitting with her, holding her hand. Charlie's with him.'

'I might go down and tell Rose. She has no idea what's going on.' Hermione said and she took Ron's hand and they walked down the path to the small cabin in the woods.

Upstairs in the spare bedroom, Harry sat with Lizzy, still holding her hand. Charlie had one arm around him, while he held their daughter.

'Harry, let's get out of here. She's gone now, you need to concentrate on Harllie.'

'I don't want her to be alone Charlie, she was always alone.' Harry said still looking at Lizzy.

'I know Harry, but please, take Harllie and go downstairs for a while. We need to make her bottles up before her next feed.'

'Alright love.' Harry said, then leaned down and kissed Lizzy's lips one more time. Then he stood up with Charlie and they left the room, closing the door behind them. Charlie placed Harllie in Harry's arms and they went downstairs. 'Brian,' Harry said quietly as he sat down, 'Where did Kingsley go?'

'He's gone to take care of things Harry. He'll be back to get Lizzy and Poppy went back to Hogwarts.' Brian said sadly. 'She wanted to give you a child Harry.'

'Yeah, she did Brian. She knew she was dying and wanted to do this for me and Charlie.' Harry said looking down at his daughter. 'Brian, can you tell Kingsley to bring that order of merlin award, I want to give it to Lizzy. She deserves it more.'

'I'll tell him Harry.' Brian said and walked over to the fireplace and stuck his head in.

'Harry, I'll make her bottles for her okay?' Charlie said touching his face.

'Alright love.' Harry said but never took his eyes from his daughter.

'Harry,' Rose said as she walked in with Hermione and Ron. She sat down next to Harry. 'I'm sorry Harry.'

'Yeah, she loved me mum and wanted to give me a gift and she did too.' Harry said sadly as tears fell from his eyes but he never took them from his daughter.

'Harry, Kingsley's bringing it with him.' Brian said as he sat down opposite. 'He'll be here with some aurors, their going to take Lizzy and get her ready. It will be tomorrow, alright?'

'Okay Brian, thanks.' Harry said still not taking his eyes off his daughter.

Everyone heard how sad and down Harry sounded so they just sat there watching him with his daughter. The fire turned green and Kingsley, with four aurors stepped out.

'Harry, we'll take care of her, okay?' Kingsley said looking down at him.

'Let me do that first. Charlie,' Harry called, 'take Harllie,' Harry placed her in Charlie's arms. 'Where is it Kingsley?'

'Here Harry,' Kingsley handed the award to Harry and they all went upstairs and into the spare room. Harry sat on the bed beside Lizzy, he took her hand for a moment, then pinned the award to her chest before leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

'Okay, you can take her now.' Harry said as he stood up still looking at Lizzy, then walked back downstairs and sat down, Hermione sat beside him and put her arms around him and Harry held her tight as he cried.

After a few minutes Kingsley led the four aurors who were carrying a covered Lizzy down the stairs. The aurors all stepped into the fire and vanished.

'I'll be back first thing tomorrow Harry to take you to the cemetery alright?' Kingsley said watching as he cried on Hermione's shoulder.

Harry pulled back from his friend. 'Okay, thanks Kingsley, for everything.

'It's fine Harry, just look after Harllie,' Kingsley said then turned to Brian, 'You coming love?'

'Yeah, Harry, I'll see you tomorrow and you're not coming in for a while. Stay with your daughter and Charlie.'

'Thanks Brian.' Harry said nodding to him and watched as they stepped into the fire and vanished. Harry got up and went over to Charlie, looking at his daughter. 'We have to tell her all about her mother Charlie.'

'We will love, don't worry. Now take her Harry and you can feed her alright.'

'Okay.' Harry said as Charlie placed the baby in his arms. He went back and sat down, then Charlie sat beside him and handed him a bottle. Harry took the bottle but just kept looking at his daughter. Then she started moving a lot before she let out a small cry. Harry placed the bottle in her mouth and started to feed his daughter.

'Harry, we're going okay, we'll see you tomorrow.' Ron said as he looked down at his friend.

'Alright Ron and I will look for a house when I get a chance.' Harry said looking up at his two best friends.

'No hurry Harry, look after your daughter. We'll see you tomorrow.' Hermione said and she leaned down and kissed Harry, Harllie and Charlie.

'Thank, we'll see you tomorrow.' Charlie said sadly looking at them. They stepped into the fire and vanished. Charlie looked back at Harry feeding their daughter.

'I think she's finished love.' Harry said and he took the bottle and handed it to Charlie. 'Mum, you want to burp her.' Harry said and she nodded, then Harry placed her in his mother's arms. He put his arms around Charlie, holding him tight.

'Harry, go with Charlie for a while. She's just been feed, I can look after her for a little while.' Rose said seeing how emotional Harry was.

'That's a good idea Rose, come with me Harry.' Charlie stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, then led him upstairs and into their bedroom. He led him over to the bed and they sat down. Charlie put his arms around Harry, holding him to tight. 'Everything will be alright love.

'I know love, I just wish she had more time with Harllie. It wasn't enough time for her.' Harry said and he let go of Charlie and lay back looking up at the ceiling. 'I understand what she said, but I just can't grasp why. I know everyone is always saying they want to thank me. But what Lizzy did is just amazing and so bloody stupid at the same time.'

'I can understand why she did it. She loved you and since she knew she was dying and couldn't be with you anyway. She wanted to give you the one thing you never had growing up, a family, Harry. I know it's hard to understand in one way, but that's what she wanted to do for you love.'

'She told me her father was a death eater and he would do anything for Voldemort. The girls from death eaters got abused, sexually abused by death eaters and Voldemort. Her mother didn't want that for her daughter so she took her to the orphanage right before she was killed by Lizzy's father. He never found her, thank merlin. But that's why she wanted to do this, to thank me for killing Voldemort. The lengths some people will go to thank me and I didn't do any of it for thanks or because I wanted to. I had no choice in all that. I told Lizzy that once, that if I had a choice, I probably wouldn't have had anything to do with Voldemort.'

'You still would have fought Harry, that's just you. You're not the type of person to just sit back and let things happen. Lizzy was like that as well, and now we know why. With what happened with her mother, she decided to become an auror to help stop things like Voldemort happening again. She was one special lady Harry. So we will make sure everyone knows that especially her daughter.'

Harry leaned up on his elbow looked at his husband. 'Yes, we will love, but right now, I need you Charlie, I need to feel something.'

Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely, they grabbed at each other's clothes, then made love desperately and fast because that's what they both needed. When they finished, they got dressed and went back down stairs and saw Rose sitting on the couch with Harllie.

'Thanks mum, that's exactly what I needed.' Harry said sitting down next to her and she placed Harllie into his arms.

'You're welcome Harry and if you two need some alone time, let me know. I will love to look after my granddaughter anytime. Now, I'm going back to my cabin for the rest of the day. If you need me at all, let me know.' Rose kissed Harllie's little cheek, then Harry, then Charlie's before standing up and leaving the house

'Kreacher,' Harry called and the old elf walked over to him.

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?'

'Nothing Kreacher, I just want you to meet our daughter Harllie.' Harry said and he moved Harllie in his arms so Kreacher could see the baby.

'I will protect her with my life Master Harry.' the elf bowed then looked at the tiny baby in his masters arms. He put a hand out and gently touched her hand. 'She will always be safe.'

'Yes, she will Kreacher.' Harry smiled at Kreacher, then watched as he walked away. 'We really should put her in her cot, but I really don't want to let her go.'

'I know you don't Harry, but if she keeps getting held all the time, she'll never sleep anywhere except in someone's arms.' Charlie smiled at him. 'So come on love, let's both take her up to her room.'

'Yeah, you're right love.' Harry said and he stood up and they both walked back up the stairs and into the nursery. Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead, then Charlie did as well. Harry placed her very gently into her cot and covered her up. Then just stood there looking down at her. Charlie put his arms around Harry and they both stood there staring down at their daughter. 'She is going to be loved Charlie and she'll know how much her mother loved her.

'Yes, she is Harry. We both love her so much already and we'll protect her and keep her safe. Lizzy knew we would do that for her, she knew we'd love her and protected her for the rest of our lives. But let's leave her sleep Harry, we need to get used to leaving her alone. So come down stairs with me and eat, it's been a very emotional day and you haven't eaten.'

'You haven't either love, but I get you're point.' Harry leaned over and kissed Harllie again, then put his arms around Charlie and they left the room but kept the door open. Harry faced the room, waved his hand at it and Charlie saw a shimmer.

'What did you do love?'

'Just a charm so we'll hear her love. So the moment she wakes, we'll know. I'll show you that one if you want. So when you're here alone with her, you can be anywhere and you'll know.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'Alright Harry.' Charlie said shaking his head. 'You're already being overprotective aren't you? Just like Hermione said you would be.'

'Of course,' Harry said and they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'That was a nice thing you did by giving Lizzy you're award.'

'She deserved it love. What she went through as a child, then as an auror, plus what she did for us as well. It made her disease go faster, but she still wanted to do this for us.'

'I know Harry. Well, we'll make sure she's never forgotten love. Now, let's both eat because we have a daughter to take care of now remember.'

'Yeah we do love.' Harry and Charlie both sat eating, but both their minds were on the little baby girl upstairs. They kept glancing towards the roof, so after they ate. They made their way back upstairs into their daughter's room. They stood there with their arms around each other, just content to hold the other why they watched little Harllie sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty four

Neither Harry nor Charlie slept a lot that night. Both could hardly leave Harllie's room and took turns feeding and changing her through the night. They decided to move her cot into their bedroom so she'd be close to them but over the other side of the room.

They were both sound asleep, when Kreacher walked over to the bed and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

'Master Harry, Minister Shacklebolt is here.'

'Oh, okay Kreacher. Tell him I'll be right down.' Harry said sleepily, then kissed Charlie's back. 'Charlie, Kingsley's here love.' Harry said as he got up, he went over to the cot and looked down at his daughter. 'Looks like Harllie's waking as well.'

'Okay love, I'll get her bottle ready, why don't you change her and bring her down. I'll let Kingsley know.' Charlie said as he got dressed and went downstairs. 'Hi Kingsley, sorry,' Charlie yawned.

'You're daughter keep you awake last night Charlie?' Kingsley smiled at him as he went about making a bottle up.

'Sort of, but we just couldn't stop watching her. So we ended up moving her cot into our room. Neither of us got to sleep until sometime this morning.' Charlie finished making the bottle just as Harry came down carrying Harllie. He handed the bottle to Harry and they sat down. 'How long before we have to go Kingsley?'

'Soon, but feed your daughter, then change. There's time, don't worry.' Kingsley said and they both nodded.

'Charlie, you go shower, why I feed Harllie. Then I will, alright.'

'Okay love.' Charlie kissed Harry, then Harllie before walking up the stairs.

'Harry, Brian found an old muggle cassette deck in Lizzy's desk with a note. She wants us to play the tape at the funeral.'

'Do you know what's on it Kingsley?'

'No, she just asked for it to be played. All the aurors are going to be in their robes as well, but Brian said if you didn't want to, that's its fine.'

'No, I want to honour her Kingsley. I'll wear the robes, so how's it going to go?'

'Well, we'll go to the ministry when you're ready. The aurors are going to apparate her there and Brian wants all of you to float her as you walked with her to the cemetery, like a guard.'

'That's nice Kingsley. Well Harllie's finished feeding for now. Kreacher, could you get another couple of bottles ready for me please?' Harry called.

'Yes Master Harry.'

'I'll take her now Harry, you go shower.' Charlie said coming back down, Harry stood and handed Harllie to Charlie and went up the stairs.

'I was just telling Harry that we found an old muggle tape deck with a note from Lizzy. She wants it played at the funeral. We don't know what's on it though.'

'Do you think it's a message to Harry or Harllie, or maybe both?'

'Don't know Charlie, we'll just have to wait and see.' Kingsley said as he watched Charlie with the baby girl.

'Okay, I'm ready.' Harry said as he walked down stairs with a baby bag, he was dressed in his auror robes. He got the bottles from Kreacher and put them in the bag. 'You'll have to hold her Charlie, Brian wants all the aurors to float Lizzy to the cemetery.'

'No problem Harry, is Rose coming?'

'Yeah, she'll be right here, I sent my patronus to her. Look, there she is now.'

Kingsley, Harry, Charlie, Harllie and Rose all stepped into the fire and vanished. They stepped out at the ministry and made their way to the auror offices.

'We ready then?' Brian asked as everyone stood around.

He got nods from everyone. So Harry walked over to join the aurors and they all pulled their wands. They pointed their wands at Lizzy's body which was in a coffin and covered with her auror robes. Brian had pinned the award of Harry's to it. They floated her out of the office with Kingsley, Charlie, Harllie and Rose following them. They got to the apparition point and Brian took over Lizzy's body. They looked at each other and all apparated to the cemetery.

The moment they appeared, the aurors surrounded Lizzy's body again. All pointed their wands at her, floating her down the path with Brian and Kingsley leading the way. Charlie, still holding Harllie, followed with Rose. There was a huge crowd waiting for them. All the Weasley's were there, along with all the professors from Hogwarts. There we're lots of ministry employees as well.

The aurors floated Lizzy's body to the grave, then hovered her before stepping back. Charlie instantly put Harllie into Harry's arms as Brian stood in front of the grave facing everyone.

'Lizzy as she liked to be called, was a wonderful women and auror. She never wanted much in her life, just wanted to help stop evil. She left a note asking that no speeches be made, just a message she left for us to hear.' Brian pushed the play button on the old muggle tape deck.

Then everyone heard Lizzy's voice. 'I don't want anyone to feel sad today, I want everyone to celebrate life. After a long war we all deserve to live in a peaceful world and be happy and thanks to Harry Potter we can do that. My darling Harry, I know you saw the letter and you also know I loved you. Charlie, I never wanted to come between you and Harry, that's why I never mentioned how I felt, but there was just something about him that makes you care. Harry, because of you, I had a good life just like a lot of people will have from now on. You were going to sacrifice yourself for others, that is the most beautiful thing anyone could do for someone else, but you were willing to do it for everyone. That's why I loved you because you cared. Charlie and Harry I know you will both look after our little girl, you will love her and protect her with everything you have. I was so happy the day I found out I was pregnant with her and knowing you we're her father Harry. I wanted to give you a gift of a child to say thank you and you deserved a family Harry and you have that now with Charlie and your daughter and I'm glad I was part of that, even for a little while. So tell our daughter how much I loved her and that I loved her father as well. Now, something no one knew about me is up next on this recording. So I say goodbye to all of you and I want everyone to stay safe and happy. I love you Harry.' Lizzy's voice finished, then music played and everyone heard Lizzy singing a beautiful song.

Everyone looked over at Harry as Lizzy sang to him. Harry had tears falling down his face as Charlie had his arms around him, holding him tight. When the song finished the aurors apart from Harry pointed their wands at the coffin and lowered it into the grave, then they floated the dirt over it making it nice and neat. Next they pointed their wands at the headstone and Lizzy's name appeared.

Hermione and Ron went over to Harry, Hermione put her arms around him very gently as he was holding his daughter. Ron put a hand on his shoulder and they stood there together, not saying anything. Then Harry walked over to the grave and knelt down still holding his daughter.

'Goodbye Lizzy and we do love Harllie and will protected her, forever. Thank you for your gift Lizzy, it's the most amazing thing you did for me and Charlie and I will never forget it. I will tell your daughter all about the kind and wonderful mother she had.' Harry said, then put his hand over the dirt, before standing back up. He walked over to Charlie and put his arm around him. 'Let's go home love.'

'Let's go home.' Charlie said and they walked away from the grave, out of the cemetery, then they apparated home.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Charlie had gotten into a routine with their daughter. Harry was going back to work the following week and he was already thinking about how hard it was going to be to leave his daughter, but he knew he had to.

'Charlie, it's our first anniversary in a couple of weeks. Do you want to do something, maybe have some people over?'

'Well, I thought maybe a party Harry, not big, just all our friends and family.' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'And you call that not big love.' Harry laughed. 'Why not love, let's do it.'

'We'll have to make up a guest list and give them all permission to get in here as well.'

'We can do that love, so I have to go back to work next week.' Harry said sadly.

'I know you're going to miss her love.' Charlie grinned at him.

'Not just Harllie Charlie,' Harry smiled, 'but you as well my love.' he leaned over and kissed Charlie, but couldn't help himself as he deepened the kiss into a full snog. 'Merlin I've missed you. When do you think she's going to sleep through the night?'

'She will but we have to let her Harry. Every little movement you're up to her.'

'I know, I just can't help it and just look how fast she's growing.'

'I know Harry, but she's got to learn that she's not going to be picked up all the time. Remember, I'm the one staying home with her Harry. So she's almost finished feeding, we'll change her and put her to bed, then we can do the same, how's that sound?'

'Wonderful, love, this is the longest we've gone without making love and it's driving me crazy.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'I'm the same and either you're with Harllie or I am, or one of us is asleep. So we'll just have to make some time for us as well.'

'Yes we will love.' Harry said watching Charlie finish feeding their daughter. 'You can see Lizzy in her, cant' you?'

'Yeah, you can, but with a touch of you love.'

'You think so?' Harry asked looking at his daughter.

'Yes, I do.'

'It's still hard believe that she's ours Charlie, but are you sure about staying home with her love?'

'Very sure Harry, like I told you. I always wanted kids, just never thought it was going to be possible. So I really want to do this. I might start taking her out next week though. Maybe visit mum, or just go into Diagon Alley. Oh mum and dad invited us to dinner tomorrow night as well.'

'Oh, okay. Please be careful when you're out love.'

'I can take care of her Harry.' Charlie said smiling at him as he handed the baby to Harry.

'I know you can, it's not that love. Everyone knows you're my husband and everyone knows we have a daughter. There are still death eaters out there that would love to hurt me.'

'I understand that Harry, but we can't stay here all the time. We have to show our daughter the world and get her used to seeing other people and be around crowds. That's another reason going to mum and dad's is a good idea. Mum's got the whole family going.'

'I get all that love, but you know me. Can't help worrying about what's out there. But now, she's finished feeding, let's change her and put her to bed.'

'Good idea.' Harry and Charlie walked up the stairs and Harry changed their daughter, then put her into her cot, which they finally put back into the nursery. Harry kissed her forehead, Charlie did the same then they walked into their bedroom, leaving both doors open. They stripped off and got into bed. 'Merlin I need you love.' Harry said and he pushed Charlie down on the bed and got on top of him.

'So do I Harry, now stop talking and do me.' Charlie smirked as Harry moved down Charlie's body, putting his mouth over his husband.

They made love for a couple of hours, until the heard Harllie starting to wake. Harry went to jump straight up to her, but Charlie put a hand on his arm.

'Give it a few minutes Harry, it won't hurt her, baby's need to cry sometimes. So go have a shower and then you can get her.'

'But Charlie, listen to her.' Harry said furrowing his eyebrows.

'Harry, go have a shower.' Charlie said looking at him seriously.

'Fine,' Harry said and he walked into the shower. He had the quickest one he could and quickly dressed. 'There, now I'm getting our daughter.' Harry said and went into the nursery. He picked her up and held her against him and she instantly stopped crying.

'See love, she's already getting used to be picked up all the time.' Charlie said walking over to him.

'I know but she's so tiny love.' Harry said smiling down at her as he took her little hand.

'Let's go sit down at the lake with her for a while, but we'll take the pram and she can lay in there, alright?'

'Okay.' Harry said and they walked downstairs, grabbed her bottle, then put her in the pram with the baby bag and went down to the lake. They placed Harllie under a tree, then Harry and Charlie cuddled up on the sun bed, but they were looking at Harllie and nothing else.

The following day, Harry and Charlie were putting everything into the baby bag ready to take their daughter to the Burrow. Kreacher handed them a couple of bottles and Charlie placed them in the bag as well.

'Hi mum,' Harry said as Rose walked into the house. 'You ready, I know you're not used to big crowds.'

'It's fine Harry, I've gotten used to all you're visitors.' Rose kissed both Harry and Charlie, then she kissed her granddaughter.

'You do realise babe that we're not going to have her from the moment we get there?' Harry said.

'Yeah, I know that. Between Hermione, mum and probably Ginny, they will all be holding her.'

'You sure we have to go then?' Harry asked as he looked at his daughter. Rose looked at Charlie as she shook her head with a smile on her face.

'Yes love, now move that cute arse of yours.' Charlie laughed, then he took Harry's hand, why he kept hold of Harllie and Rose standing with them, they stepped into the fire and vanished.

The stepped out into the Burrow's kitchen and Molly Weasley rushed over to them, taking the baby instantly. Harry and Charlie looked at each other, shaking their heads.

Molly kissed both their cheeks, 'Hello Charlie, Harry. You both look tired.'

'We're fine mum, just trying to get into a routine. Harry's not helping though, every little sound from her and he's up to her.' Charlie smirked at his husband.

'Harry, baby's need to cry sometimes, she's going to be so spoilt with you picking her up all the time.'

'I know, I just can't help myself. She's so tiny.' Harry smiled as he sat down watching Molly holding his daughter.

'I can see you in her Harry, but her hair is definitely all you.'

'Charlie said that, I can see Lizzy in her more though.' Harry said sadly.

'Hello Rose,' Molly said smiling at Harry's mother.

'Hello Molly and I agree with you. I see a lot of Harry in her.'

'Do you spend a lot of time with her Rose?'

'Not really. I got up to the house at dinner time. See her for a little while then, but then I go back to my cabin. I don't want to crowd Harry and Charlie. They need be alone with themselves as well as with their daughter.'

'You're not crowding us mum, I told you that. You can come up to the house anytime.' Harry said kissing his mother's cheek.

'I know Harry, but this is how it should be, you, Charlie and Harllie. I still see a lot of her, more than Molly at the moment.' Rose smiled over at her.

'I know, but that's going to change. I told Harry before that I'm going to start taking Harllie out from next week. We might come over here sometimes and just go out sometimes.'

'Anytime Charlie and you do know that if and Harry want some time alone. I will look after her, she is my granddaughter as well.' Molly smiled.

'We know mum, but we can't leave her yet, maybe when she's a little older. So when is everyone else getting here.'

'Should be anytime now,' Molly looked up at her clock. 'You're father is on his way by the look of it.'

'Where's Ron and Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Their down at the pond, ever since Ron got home there've been down there.'

'Well, since I know I won't get my daughter back for a while, I might go down and see them.' Harry stood up and put his arms around Charlie. 'You want to come to babe?'

'Sure, since mum and Rose will look after their granddaughter, let's go. Mum, her bottles are in the bag with everything else.' Charlie said as he kissed his daughter's face, then Harry did.

'I know Charlie dear. Now go for a while, she's in good hands with me and Rose.' Molly said shaking her head.

Harry and Charlie kept their arms around each other as they walked slowly down to the pond. They saw Ron and Hermione lying down, going full snog, plus their hands were all over each other.

'You've got a room in the house you know.' Harry said smirking as they both jumped apart.

'Harry,' Hermione scowled at him, then got up and hugged him.

'Hi Charlie, Harry. When did you get here?' Ron asked standing up as well.

'Not long ago.' Charlie smiled at his brother, raising his eyebrows.

'Where's Harllie Harry?' Hermione asked as she let him go.

'Molly's got her.' Harry said simply. 'You're going to have a fight on your hands trying to get her away from her Hermione.'

'She is my goddaughter and I want to spend some time with her as well.'

'Since we got interrupted, let's head back to the house.' Ron said as he walked over and hugged Harry, then Charlie.

'Great, oh and I brought over the folder with the house's in it. There's a couple there you could move into at any time.' Harry smirked at Ron. 'Have you told you're mum yet Ron?'

'No, I wanted to wait until I heard from you Harry.' Ron said smiling sheepishly.

They got back to the house and saw Ginny, Draco, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Andromeda, Teddy, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina and Arthur. Ginny was holding Harllie as she sat at the table.

'See love, we're never going to get our daughter back.' Harry said smiling at him.

'No you're not Harry, so just put up with it, we've hardly seen her.' Ginny said still looking at the baby in her arms. 'I think she's waking up though, does that mean she needs a feed?'

'Probably,' Charlie said going over to the bag to grab a bottle.

'Can I give it to her Charlie?' Ginny asked her brother.

'If you want to Gin,' Charlie said and handed her the bottle, then stepped back to Harry. They said hello to everyone then sat down.

'Ron, how's the training going?' Harry asked.

'Good, but there's a lot to learn isn't there. So many laws you have to memorize.'

'Yeah, there is Ron, but you do after a while. Lizzy had me go over them all the time until I got them down. So who's been taking you through everything?'

'Alastor is at the moment, he's really patient with me and that's good. I'm so used to having Hermione help with stuff like that.'

'Well, no one can beat our Hermione with revising.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'You should have seen what Harry did to Brian Ron.' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'What did you do Harry?' Ron asked.

'Well, him and Kingsley came over last week for dinner. Charlie had just put Harllie to bed and I was singing quietly until he came back down. Then Charlie joined me and we both started singing. Brian said how good he thought we both were and hoped we never decided to do it professionally. So I pretended to really get into the idea, talking with Charlie about giving up the aurors and taking up a career as singers.'

Everyone laughed loudly. 'You should have seen the look on Brian's face. He was so shocked that Kingsley had to slap his face to get any response out of him.' Charlie said and everyone laughed again.

'That shows he doesn't really know Harry though doesn't it. Harry has never liked attention and would never do something that would give him more.' Hermione smiled at him.

'That's for sure. I get enough now, I really don't want any more.'

'We wanted to let everyone know, we're having a party for our first anniversary in a couple of weeks.' Charlie said looking around at everyone and they all smiled, nodding at him.

'I think she's finished,' Ginny said taking the bottle from the baby.

'She'll probably need changing,' Harry said standing up and going over to his daughter.

'Could I Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Sure, if you want to. Come on, I'll get everything ready for you.' Harry said and they walked into the living room with Charlie following.

George started talking quietly to everyone, they all laughed. 'George, Harry will kill you if we all do that.' Hermione said looking worried, 'Probably us as well.

'It's a laugh Hermione, it'll be fun. What do you say, you all in?' George asked and got smiles and nods from everyone. 'Now, we just have to find out who else is going to be invited and make sure they have them as well.'

'Charlie doesn't know George?' Bill asked trying to hold in his laughter.

'No, only just got it finished last week. So this will be the perfect time to show them off.'

'Well, I can't wait to see their faces. I just hope Charlie can control Harry when he sees it.' Ron smiled but kept snickering.

'What are you laughing about Ron?' Harry asked as they walked back in, still with Ginny holding the baby.

'Nothing Harry, so party hey, who are you going to invite, apart from all of us that is?'

'Well, Luna, Neville of course. Kingsley and Brian, Seamus and Dean, Patrick, Susan and a few of Charlie's other friends, haven't really gone over the guest list yet. I wouldn't mind Minerva being there as well as Hagrid. Charlie only mentioned a party yesterday.'

'So it was your idea Charlie?' George asked grinning at him.

Charlie gave George a look, 'Yeah, Harry said about just having some people over. But I said why not friends and family, so basically a party when you get all them together. Are you up to something George? You've got that look you always get when you're about to spring something on everyone.'

'No, not up to anything Charlie, it'll just be fun to go a party, haven't been one really since you're wedding.'

Harry looked suspiciously at George. 'You haven't got any of those hoods with you, have you George?'

'Nope, never brought any with me Harry, but I must tell you, there really selling and most want you. You do get some that want to look like Kingsley or Dumbledore, but Harry Potter is still the most popular.' George smirked at him. 'Best idea Fred ever came up with. But you wouldn't guess what someone ask for last week?' George's smile disappeared.

'What.' everyone asked.

'They wanted a hood to make them look like Voldemort. I basically shoved him out of the shop.'

'Why in the name of merlin would someone want to look like him and scare everyone?' Arthur said looking at his son, then Harry.

'No idea, but I did tell him if he was to look like Voldemort that Harry would probably kill him again.' George smirked over at Harry.

'I definitely don't want to see that face again.' Harry said shaking his head and Charlie put his arms around him. 'So how many of those hoods have you sold George?'

'Couldn't say for sure Harry, but hundreds easily,' George laughed at the look on Harry's face.

'You mean there could be hundreds of Harry Potters walking around out there?' Ron asked looking shocked.

'Yep, but at least we can all tell the difference now, since you changed your glasses. But I might have to update them so they match.'

'Don't you dare George, it's bad enough now.' Harry said scowling at his brother-in-law.

'Only joking Harry.' George grinned at him.

Harry scowled, then watched Ginny and Draco with his daughter again.

'Sweetheart, you want to hold her?' Ginny said to Draco.

'Ah,' Draco said and looked at Harry.

'I don't mind Draco.' Harry said but watched the whole time as Ginny handed his daughter to his old enemy.

'You can see you in her Harry.' Draco said holding the small baby in his arms.

'Yeah a bit anyway,' Harry said standing there. Charlie saw Harry was a little tense, so he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight against him then whispered in his ear.

'It's fine love.' Charlie said and felt Harry nod but still never took his eyes off his daughter then they heard Harllie made a little crying sound and Harry went straight over to her.

'Do you mind?' Harry said looking down at Draco, he shook his head and handed the baby back to his father. Charlie saw Harry instantly relaxed. He spotted Hermione and his mother watching Harry as well.

'He's the overprotective type with everyone, but now with Harllie.' Charlie said shaking his head.

'I'm not that bad love.' Harry said.

'Yes you are.' everyone in the room said together, then laughed as Harry scowled at them.

Everyone sat around teasing Harry about the hoods and being overprotective. Baby Potter got past around to everyone, Harry and Charlie never got to hold her again all night. Ron watched Hermione every times she held Harllie and everyone watched him watching her. They all enjoyed a great night with family before all heading home saying they will be at the Potter party in a couple of weeks.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty five

'So Ron, remember he can't know why you want to know. So try to act naturally.' George said to his brother.

'I know George, I want to see this as much as you do so don't worry.' Ron smiled.

'He's going to murder you George, before he kills the rest of us.' Hermione said but she couldn't help laughing. 'But I have to admit I'm looking forward to seeing his face.'

'Well, we better get over there Hermione.' Ron said standing up and taking his girlfriend's hand. 'I'll let you know George, I just hope I can get it.'

'If you can distract him long enough, I should be able to get it Ron. Talk to him about aurors or something.'

'Good idea Hermione, but what about Charlie?'

'Wait until Charlie's feeding Harllie or changing her, something like that.'

'You've got a devious mind Hermione, I'd watch out for her Ron.' George smiled.

'Let's go.' Hermione said scowling at George and her and Ron stepped into the fire and vanished. They stepped out at the potter home into the living room. 'Hi Charlie.' Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek and Ron hugged his brother.

'Ron, Hermione, how's everything?' Charlie asked.

'Good, I'm looking forward to Harry being at the office tomorrow though.'

'He's not at the moment. He doesn't want to leave Harllie, I'm going to have to kick him out in the morning.'

'Is that where he is Charlie, with Harllie?' Hermione asked as she sat down.

'No, he's having a shower why she's asleep. We've been trying to get some time together. So when she's asleep we either spend time alone, or shower or sometimes sleep. Harry still won't leave her alone the moment he hears her.'

'He'll get there Charlie. You know how protective he is of everyone he cares about and Harllie is going to drive him crazy with wanting to keep her safe.'

'Yeah I know. He's already worried about me taking her out into the world tomorrow. That's why going back to work is a good thing. He can get used to being away from her for a little while.'

'I'm still going to miss her though love.' Harry said as he walked down the stairs hugged his two friends.

'We know Harry, but she'll be fine. Ron's anxious to have you at the office tomorrow.' Hermione smiled.

'Yeah, it'll be good won't it Ron, me and you together again.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'Yeah it will Harry, I've still got to go over everything though. Brian said he's going to be looking over some idea of yours about Terence.'

'Oh, he filled you in on that?' Harry said and Ron nodded. 'Yeah, we know he'll have good wards up whenever their meeting this boss he keeps mentioning. We just need to find out where that is.'

'You will Harry, now have you started on the guest list for the party you're having?' Hermione asked.

'Yep, Charlie and I finished it yesterday. He's going to send out all the invitations tomorrow.' Harry smiled at him. 'Can you believe it's a year already though? So much has happened in this last year.'

'Yeah, first Charlie sleeps with another bloke which causes you to sleep with Lizzy getting her pregnant, then you find out about Rose, now you have a mother and a daughter.' Ron said grinning.

'Ron.' Charlie scowled at him, then looked at Harry but he just took Charlie's hand, squeezing it.

'It's fine babe. That's all behind us, but Ron's right. It was just us, now there's my mother and our daughter.'

'I suppose, I just don't anyone bringing that up. I know I made a mistake, but having Harllie is a good outcome of that mistake. Oh, sounds like she's waking up.' Charlie smiled then looked at Harry. 'My turn love, you got her last time.' Charlie got up and walked up the stairs.

Ron gave Hermione a look. 'So Harry, do you have a list of the guest you're inviting. I'd like to see who's on it?' Hermione asked innocently.

'Yeah, it's in the library, you can go look if you want.' Harry said and she nodded.

'So Harry, do you think you'll be able to follow Terence without him knowing?' Ron asked trying to make sure Harry stayed here for a few minutes to give Hermione time.

'I think so Ron.' Harry grinned. 'I'm going to use my cloak, I haven't told Brian about that yet. What do you think?'

'That will work Harry. No one can see you under that, he'll have no idea, but what about when he apparates, how will you follow him then?'

'I came up with an idea for that, something I remembered from the muggle world. So I picked a couple of things up. I'm going to show Brian tomorrow and don't ask. I'll tell everyone tomorrow, but I think it will work.'

'I'm you're mate Harry, can't you tell me first?'

'Nope, you're part of the aurors now Ron, not just my mate so you have to wait just like all the others.' Harry grinned.

'Harry, that's a big list.' Hermione said as she sat back down and gave Ron a slight nod.

'Yeah, but we wanted to celebrate with everyone we cared about and it's our first anniversary.'

'Yes it is love.' Charlie said walking down stairs holding Harllie and giving her straight to Hermione then sat down with Harry, putting his arm around him. 'I thought I'd give her to you Hermione, you never got a lot of time at mum's the other day.'

'No, between Molly and Ginny, I only held her once.' Hermione smiled down at her goddaughter, then looked at Harry. 'But I did see the look on your face when Draco held her Harry.'

'Yeah, I know Hermione. But it's Malfoy and I just couldn't help myself.'

'We know Harry, I'm still in shock about him and Ginny and I have to be nice to him. Imagine that, being nice to the ferret.' Ron said shaking his head. 'But he has spoken to me few times, really nice he was too.'

'I meant to ask Kingsley about him. Why he never got any sort of punishment. I know he wouldn't have killed Dumbledore and I did see how stressed he was after what he did to Katie, he was crying that day in the bathroom.'

'You said he was threatened by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore Harry.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, he was. So I can understand because if Voldemort threatened to kill him or his parents, he would do it if Draco hadn't done what he was ordered to do.'

'Talk to Kingsley if you're worried Harry,' Charlie said.

'I'm not really worried love, just wondering really. I've seen how much Draco's changed, he's not the big git he used to be.'

Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione spent a wonderful evening together. Telling Charlie more things the three of them got up to at Hogwarts. Some were funny, but most weren't. They all held Harllie that night, she never got put down again until Hermione and Ron left. Harry fed and changed her, then reluctantly put her into her cot, then cuddled up with Charlie. Knowing the next day he was back to work.

The following morning Harry was sitting at the table holding his daughter when Charlie walked down the stairs. He was listening to Harry talk to her quietly. Charlie sat down next to him, giving them both a kiss.

'How long have you been sitting here holding her Harry?' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'A while love, I'm just going to miss her so much.' Harry said still looking down at his daughter.

'I know you will love. Do you want me to bring her to visit you at lunch time?'

Harry jerked his head up. 'Could you love, that would really help.'

'No problem Harry.' Charlie said laughing. 'Now, hand her over and go to work love.'

'Alright,' Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss and felt her head turn towards him. 'I think she's hungry babe.'

'I'll feed her Harry, now go.' Charlie reached out and Harry reluctantly gave Charlie the baby.

Harry kissed Charlie fiercely, then Harllie again. 'See you at lunch, don't forget.'

'I won't Harry, now go.' Charlie smiled at him and he nodded, picked up a bag and walked over to the fireplace. He looked back once more, then stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

'Your daddy is overprotective princess.' Charlie said getting up and getting her bottle ready.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the atrium of the ministry of magic. He walked to the lifts, then got out at his floor, then headed towards the auror offices.

'About time you got your arse back to work Harry.' Mark said smiling over at him.

'Yeah, I know. I just haven't wanted to leave Harllie. Charlie had to kick me out just then. Is Brian in his office?'

'Yeah, been there for a while.'

'Hey Ron, how's it going mate?' Harry said putting his bag down on his desk.

'Good Harry, you going to tell us about this muggle idea you had?'

'Yeah, I just have to talk to Brian first.' Harry said and went over to his office door and knocked. He heard Brian tell him to come in. So he walked in and closed the door, 'Hi Brian.'

'Harry, weren't sure if you were going to be able to leave that daughter of yours.' he smiled up at Harry.

'I didn't want to, Charlie kicked me out. But he's bringing her to see me at lunch. I want to talk to you about that idea I had about following Terence.'

'Great, let's hear it Harry.'

Harry outlined what he had and how he wanted to work it and saw Brian grin at him.

'You've done it Harry, let's go explain to the others and work out when we're going to do this.' Brian got up, clapping Harry on the shoulder and they left the office. 'You're going to have explain this muggle thing though Harry.' Brian said as he stood out in the outer office. 'Alright, thanks to Harry, we've got an idea about following Terence. Now Harry, explain.'

'Okay, in the muggle world you can buy these things call tracking devices. You place one on the person or thing you trying to follow and you have another device that shows you where it's going. So I bought a couple last week and I can use this.' Harry pulled out his cloak and threw it over himself seeing everyone gaped at him, then he took it off. 'I can get the device on him without him seeing me do it.'

'Where in the name of merlin did you get an invisibility cloak, there really rare Harry?'

'This was left to me by my father, been in the family a long time Alastor. So what do you think?' Harry asked and saw the smiles come to all their faces.

'So we'll have to get back out there and watch him. Find out if he's planning on going to see this boss of his. Harry you could do you're busking thing again, but we've got no one to go with you that will blend in. So you right going alone?' Brian asked.

'No problem Brian, I did it just before Harllie was born. He never noticed anything and I've still got the extendable ears in my desk.'

'I've got an idea about how someone can go with you Harry but it will only last a couple of hours though.' Ron smirked at him.

'What Ron?' Brian asked.

'Well, my brother George that owns the joke shop, you know about those hoods right?'

'Yeah he showed me at Christmas, but they looked like Harry.'

'Well, he got asked about doing a hood so people could look like Hermione, so he did. It's not as popular as Harry's hood though. But someone could turn into Hermione for a while.'

'It's possible Ron, Hermione is linked to Harry though. I wouldn't want to tip him off.'

'Could she/he just stand there and watch me like she's just listening, even for a couple of songs, then walk off. Most people know she's a muggle born, so it's not unexpected to see Hermione in the muggle world.'

'That might work, Ron, I might get you to do it. You know Hermione better than any of the other aurors, but just like I told Harry when he wasn't trained yet. Anything happens, leave it to Harry to take care of.'

'Not a problem Brian,' Ron said smiling at Harry, 'Together again Harry.'

'Looks like it Ron, so you'll have to tell Hermione you're doing this Ron and watch her movements. How she stands, if she tilts her head to the left or right, or at all. We might have known her for a long time Ron, but you just don't take notice of things like that. Lizzy taught me about that and it's true.'

'I just hope she doesn't mind me doing it, my girlfriend has got a temper when she needs it and I'll have to go up to George's shop and pick one up though.'

'Why don't you and Harry do that? Pick up a couple of the hoods, as well and some more of those ears. They really come in handy. Do you know of anything else that your brother's got that might help, even with anything else?' Brian asked.

'Could be Brian, we'll look why we're there.' Ron said then looked at Harry. 'Let's get to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Harry.'

'Yeah, let's go Ron. We won't be long Brian. I'll show you all how those devices work when we get back. But we'll have to do into a small room and block the magic from it. Electrical devices don't work in the magical world. But I can block the magic on the actual devices for when we use them.'

'Do you know how to block magic Harry?' Brian asked looking surprised.

'Yeah, no problem Brian, I had to learn to do it ages ago. Okay, we're off.' Harry smiled and he left the office with Ron, missing a lot of looks he got from his boss and co-workers.

Harry and Ron apparated to the lane near the Leaky Cauldron. They walked into the pub, gave tom a wave and went to the back. Harry tapped the bricks and they stepped into Diagon Alley and headed up to George's shop.

'Hey Ron, if George has made a Hermione hood, does that mean there's a Ron one as well?' Harry asked looking sideways at his friend and saw his ears turn red.

'Yeah there is Harry.' Ron said reluctantly.

'You weren't going to tell me where you?' Harry laughed. 'Now I can be Ron Weasley.'

'Don't you dare Harry, I've never put you're one on, so don't go putting mine on.' Ron said as Harry laughed.

'I won't Ron, wouldn't do that to a mate. Come on let's go see George.' Harry said laughing loudly as they got to the shop and stepped inside. They spotted George and walked over to him.

'Hi, what are you two doing here on a work day?' George said hugging them both.

'For work actually,' Harry said. 'Ron you're idea, you tell George, I might look around and see if there is anything else we could use.' Harry smiled and walked off. He picked up some more extendable ears, also some decoy detonators and some darkness powder. Then an idea came to him and went back over to George and Ron. 'Did you get some Ron?'

'Yeah, got three, will that be enough Harry?'

'Should be, George. How long does it take you to make those hoods?'

'About a week once I get the picture Harry, why?'

'I had a thought. If I got you a picture of what Lizzy looked like when she went undercover with me, could you make me a couple, it'll just be for the auror office.'

'You don't think she'd mind you doing that Harry?' Ron asked looking worried.

'No she wouldn't Ron. She loved the aurors and would do anything for them and this is something she would love to help with if she was still here.' Harry smiled sadly at him.

'I could make them for you Harry, when could you get me the picture?'

'I'll bring it here tomorrow if that's okay?'

'No problem Harry, then I could have them finished by the Friday afternoon for you.'

'Great thanks George. Now all this stuff is for the auror office so we pay this time George.' Harry said looking seriously at him.

'Harry, you know I don't charge you mate?'

'I know, but it's not for me, it's for the auror office. Brian gave me gold to pay for it all, so here.' Harry said and handed over a head of gold to George. George nodded and put everything they bought in a bag, then gave Harry the change. 'Thanks George, could I pick up the hoods on Friday afternoon?'

'Not a problem Harry, so you going back to the ministry now?'

'Yeah, we have to get all this sorted and work out when we're going to go back undercover. Thanks again, let's go Ron.' Harry said and they both hugged George again before leaving the shop.

Ron and Harry went back to their office and showed Brian everything and Ron put the hood on to show him Hermione. Then they started working on when they were going to start following Terence.

'Brian I had another idea about someone being able to watch, well anyone really.'

'What's that Harry?'

'Well, Lizzy. See she loved the aurors and would do anything for them, right?'

'Yeah, right,' Brian said looking puzzled.

'Well I asked George to make up some hoods of Lizzy, I think she would love the idea of still being useful.'

'Yeah, she would Harry.' Brian grinned. 'So you need the picture I took of her to give to George?'

'Yeah I do, I'm going to drop it into him tomorrow before I come into the office. He said he can have the hoods done by the by Friday afternoon.'

'That's great Harry, Lizzy would definitely like the idea of still being an auror, even if it's one of you being her.' Brian's put his hand to Harry's shoulder.

Charlie walked over to them holding Harllie in his arms. Harry didn't see him as he was facing the other way. But all the other aurors got up and went to have a look at Lizzy's daughter, that's when Harry's noticed.

'Hi love, wondering when you were going to get here.' Harry said walking over and kissing Charlie, then he put the baby into Harry's arms.

'Just had to get a few things love and Harllie has loved going out.' Charlie said and he leant against Harry's desk.

'Wow, you can really see both you and Lizzy Harry.' Steven said looking down at the baby.

'Yeah, you can Steven.' Harry said as he looked down at his daughter. 'Merlin I've missed you princess.' Harry said kissing her head.

'Do you know I called her that this morning Harry.' Charlie said looking surprised.

'Really love? It just came to me then as I looked at her.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'Come on Harry, don't hog you're daughter. Hand her over to Uncle Brian.'

'Oh, alright,' Harry said and reluctantly placed his daughter into his boss's arms. 'You want kids Brian?'

'Sort of, but since Harllie has come along, it's got me thinking. When you mentioned that surrogacy thing at Christmas, me and Kingsley did talk about it, just don't know though, we're both really busy with work.'

'You could always hire a nanny.' Harry said and saw everyone look at him with puzzled looks on their faces. Harry laughed, 'Sorry, okay, what a nanny is, is a woman, usually a woman anyway. You hire a woman who comes to your home and cares for the children why you're at work. She can either come every day or live there depending on how busy the family is. It's used a lot in the muggle world. The royal family use them all the time, so do a lot of famous people.'

'But doesn't the mothers usually stay home with the kids Harry?' Alastor asked.

'No, not always anyway, some do, but a lot of woman like to work now, so they get these nannies to look after the kids.

'Now that might just work, but they would have to be magical, not muggle though. I might talk to Kingsley again, I've gotten to like holding a baby.' Brian said touching Harllie's face, then saw Harry watching him. 'Alright Harry, here's your daughter. Go have lunch with Charlie and I'll see you later.' Brian placed the baby back into Harry's arms.

'Thanks Brian, won't be long. Hey Ron, you want to join us for lunch. Spend some time with your goddaughter?'

'Yeah, thanks Harry.' Ron grinned and the three men walked off with Harry in between them still carrying his daughter. They went down to the cafeteria and sat down.

'Looks like she wants a feed, let me Charlie. I've missed her so much.' Harry said and Charlie handed Harry the bottle and he saw a lot of people watching Harry feed his baby. 'So you really called her princess this morning Charlie?'

'Yeah I did love. Same as you, it just came to me. Do you realise that everyone is watching you Harry?'

'No, I didn't.' Harry said and looked around and saw everyone smile at him. He smiled back then went back to looking at his daughter.

'Hi you three, or should I say four,' Arthur said sitting down with them.

'Hey dad,' Charlie said giving his father a hug, then Ron did as well.

'So how is my granddaughter Harry?' Arthur said looking down at the baby.

'Perfect, of course and absolutely beautiful, merlin we're going to have to watch her when she's older babe. She'll have boys after her all the time.' Harry said looking worried.

'He's starting already, just like Hermione said.' Ron grinned, then started laughing.

'Hey, we all know what teenage boys think about and I do mean all the time. Their not getting near our princess, isn't that right Charlie?' Harry said looking over at him.

'That's right, we will just have to remind those boys who her father is.' Charlie smirked at Harry but saw the look on his face. 'Who both her fathers are, better Harry?'

'Much Charlie,' Harry said scowling at him, 'you are her father as well love.'

'I know Harry, just teasing. But it's true though. Once any boy knows that her father is the killer of Lord Voldemort and an auror, they'll run for cover.' Charlie laughed, then Ron and Arthur did as well.

'Cut it out will you, all of you.' Harry said then he laughed as well. 'But if it keeps them away, then I don't care.' Harry said and noticed Harllie had finished. He handed the bottle back to Charlie, then put her up on his shoulder, but Charlie put a towel under her head.

'You don't want her to sick on your robes Harry. She's doing that a lot lately.' Charlie said smiling.

'I noticed and I keep forgetting to do the towel thing.' Harry smiled at Charlie as he patted his daughter's back very gently.

'Do you know Charlie was the worse for that out of all the kids Harry?' Arthur said then smiled at his son.

'No, I didn't Arthur. So Charlie, you were a sick up baby. I would have loved to see Charlie as a baby, I bet he was cute just like now.' Harry said and he leaned over and kissed him.

'All our kids were cute Harry.' Arthur smiled. 'But Ginny was the spoiled one, being the only girl. Harllie is going to be spoiled having both of you as her fathers and now Ron and Hermione as godparents.'

'You could say that again dad. You should see how many clothes she's got already. Harry's already talking about teaching her defence and how to fly. I think he wants her to be a quidditch player.'

'Well, if she's anything like Harry, she'll probably be a great seeker, just like him.' Ron said smiling.

'Don't you look like the happy family,' Kingsley said and pulled a chair over to join them. 'Do I get to hold her now Harry, I don't get a chance to. Either you or Charlie have got her, or Hermione or Ron.'

'Alright Kingsley,' Harry placed his daughter into Kingsley's arms. 'You look good holding her Kingsley.'

'Thanks, she's so beautiful Harry, let's hope she looks like Lizzy as she gets older.' Kingsley smirked at Harry.

'Hey, that's my husband you're knocking Kingsley and I think Harry's gorgeous.' Charlie said and kissed Harry fiercely.

'Only joking Charlie,' Kingsley smiled at him, 'but you can see Harry in her already, can't you?'

The five men all sat around looking at the baby and everyone else was watching the five men. They could see how happy Harry Potter was with his husband and daughter and his family around him as well. That's all anyone wants for Harry, was to be happy.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty six

Charlie and Harry were getting dressed for their anniversary party before people started turning up. Then they went in and got Harllie ready as well.

'You don't think it'll get too loud for her, do you babe?' Harry asked Charlie as they got Harllie dressed.

'No love and if it does, we can bring her back inside. You can cast your charm around her.'

'Yeah, I suppose we can. But everyone's going to want to hold her though.'

'Yep they will, now come on, let's get downstairs before everyone starts turning up, Kreacher is out there keeping an eye out for them all.'

'Did he get the band sorted out?'

'Yeah, there all set up, so is the marquee for the food. Kreacher's prepared everything, he's put on a great spread with help from Winky.'

'Yeah, I'm glad Minerva let her come help and Kreacher likes her anyway. I know she probably won't take it, but she is a free elf, we need to offer her some gold.'

'I know and she won't like that. Harry, why don't we offer to keep her here to help Kreacher? He is getting old now and he's helping a lot with Harllie.'

'I wouldn't mind, but let's ask Kreacher first. I wouldn't want to upset him, thinking we're replacing him love.'

'That's fine, well talk to him tomorrow. Come on.' Charlie said and they walked down stairs and outside, just as the first guests started arriving. Ginny instantly wanted to hold the baby, so Harry reluctantly handed his daughter over to her and watched as she sat down with Draco. 'Let them be love, Harllie will be alright.'

'I know she will, oh look, Kreacher standing behind them.' Harry laughed. 'He said he'd protect her, now I feel better.' Harry said and put his arms around Charlie.

Everyone came up to wish Harry and Charlie a happy anniversary, then they all went to see their daughter. They all enjoyed the music and the food, when George asked if Harry and Charlie would sing something.

'What do you think love, want to do a couple?' Charlie asked.

'Why not especially since we can't get our daughter back,' Harry smiled then summoned both the guitars and waited till the band finished their song.

'You still not thinking about doing this professionally are you Harry?' Brian scowled at him.

'No Brian, I was just having a laugh at my boss's expense.' Harry grinned, then laughed loudly at the look on Brian's face.

Harry and Charlie walked up on stage and they both sat on the edge and started playing a couple of upbeat songs. Then Harry turned to Charlie.

'I've got this new song I wrote for Harllie love, can I do it for you?'

'Sure Harry.' Charlie said and put his guitar down behind him and listened to Harry sing his song to their daughter. He felt himself get choked up with some of the words. 'That's beautiful love.' Charlie said and kissed Harry fiercely, then they turned and looked at everyone. 'What in the name of merlin.' Charlie started when Harry turned to see what he was looking at.

'George, where are you?' Harry said loudly and everyone was in hysterics, with heaps of Harry and Charlie couples kissing all over the place. Harry turned to Charlie. 'Look what you're brother's done to us babe.' Harry said staring out at all the Harry and Charlie's. They both hoped off the stage and walked over to some of them. 'Come on George, where are you?'

'Sorry Harry,' George said and when Harry turned all he saw were more Charlie's and himself and they were all still laughing.

'George, I'm going to hex you for this. It was bad enough when you did me, now Charlie.' Harry said and then he heard Charlie laughing beside him. 'Oh, not you too love.' Harry said looking at him, 'It is you, right?' Harry said staring intensely at Charlie, and Charlie kissed him fiercely.

'It's me love.' Charlie smiled at him. 'I think it's great. George thanks brother, this is a great compliment, doing me. But how did you give them to everyone, you wouldn't have known who we invited.'

One of the Harry's walked over to them. 'I had Hermione and Ron help with that.' George said.

'Hermione, Ron. Where are you?' Harry called, still scowling looking around as another couple of Harry and Charlie's walked over to them.

'Come on Harry, it's just a laugh. A customer gave me the idea, this guy came in to buy you and asked if we had a Charlie to match for his girlfriend. So I thought, that's a great idea.' George/Harry said.

'I can't believe this, I really can't. Do you realise how strange this is George?' Harry said still staring at heaps of himself and Charlie. 'Now, who are all the kissing couples?'

'Well, Brian and Kingsley are one. Hermione and Ron, are another. Patrick and Susan, then me and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Ginny and Draco, Neville and Hannah, even mum and dad did as well.'

Everyone was still laughing but some had started taking the hoods off, 'Minerva, you too?' Harry asked looking at his old professor.

'When George told me, I just had to do it Harry.' she smiled at him.

Harry hugged her, 'You're lucky I love you Minerva,' Harry turned, 'And my own boss doing that to me.'

'Had to get you back to stirring me about the singing Harry, I really thought you might want to leave the aurors.' Brian hugged him tightly, then Charlie.

'No I wouldn't do that Brian, but look at you all.' Harry said shaking his head at everyone, when Ginny/Charlie walked over to them.

'Harry, I think she needs feeding.'

'Oh thanks Ginny, it is Ginny isn't it?' Harry said looking at him/her.

'Yes Harry, it's me. So here take your daughter.' Ginny/Charlie handed Harry Harllie and walked back over to sit with Draco/Harry and they started kissing.

'Now I don't want to think about Ginny you kissing Draco me.' Harry said staring at the kissing couple.

'I think I know what you mean love, let's get Harllie's bottle and get her fed.' Charlie said and he turned away when Kreacher walked over with a bottle.

'Here's Miss Harllie's bottle Master Charlie.' the old elf said handing him the bottle.

'Thanks Kreacher,' Charlie said and he sat down with Harry, handing him the bottle. He started feeding Harllie when Brian and Kingsley still wearing their hoods walked over to them and sat down to join them.

'So who's me and who's Charlie?' Harry asked.

'Your boss is you Harry, so that makes Kingsley Charlie.' he said. 'I wanted to talk to you about going on Monday Harry.'

'Ifs that when you want me Brian, so am I going to use Hermione or Lizzy?'

Charlie looked at Harry, 'What Harry?' he asked looking puzzled.

'Oh sorry love, but George made Hermione and Ron hoods, so I've done the busking with Hermione/Ron pretending to be just passing by watching me, then walking off. But she/he watched the man we were following for a few minutes, then leave. That was Ron, but as for Lizzy. I had George make a couple of Lizzy hoods. I thought since she loved being an auror, she would have loved being involved even if she can't be here.'

'Isn't that a bit strange though Harry, seeing Lizzy?'

'Yeah, it was a first, but we got used to it.' Harry said looking down at Lizzy's daughter.

'As for what you asked Harry, I think Lizzy/Ron should go with you. She/he can pretend to be your girlfriend again why he watches Terence, then you can quickly slip your cloak on and plant the device on him. It will be good experience for him as well.'

'Harry's not going to have to kiss Ron is he Brian? Because then I'm saying no.' Charlie said angrily.

'No, they don't have to do that Charlie calm down. All Ron has to do is watch Harry and try to look lovingly at him.' Brian smiled at Charlie.

'That's going to be strange, knowing my best mate is looking at me like that. It doesn't matter that I'm gay, he's my mate.' Harry said looking over at Ron. 'Have you told him yet Brian?' Harry smirked.

'No, I was going to tell him later. Do you think I should now?' Brian asked knowing that Ron won't like it very much.

'Why not Brian,' Harry turned again to look towards Ron. 'Hey Ron, come here.' Harry called.

'What's up Harry,' Ron said as he sat down with Hermione.

'I wanted to tell you that on Monday you are going to go with Harry looking like Lizzy. So you have to sit watching Harry and look lovingly at him like he's your boyfriend.' Brian said then everyone laughed at the look on Ron's face.

'You've got to be kidding me. You want me to look at Harry that way, my best mate?' Ron said looking disgusted.

'It's not like its real Ron, you were told you might have to pretend things when you joined the aurors.' Brian smiled.

'Yeah, but it's Harry and he's gay,' Ron grimaced as he looked at Harry.

'I'm not going to jump your bones Ron.' Harry said still laughing.

'You better not love,' Charlie kissed him fiercely, then looked at Ron. 'So keep your hands off, that includes your lips.'

'Charlie.' Ron said shaking his head, then looked at his boss. 'Fine, I'll do it, but what exactly do I have to do?'

'Well, you will have to put your arms around each other as you walk up to the coffee shop, but then you just sit there looking at Harry, but really watching Terence.'

'You want me to put my arms around Harry.' Ron said looking shocked.

'Ron, we hug, so what's the difference really and it's only a short walk.' Harry said then decided to have a bit of fun, 'and I promise to keep my hands off your backside.' Harry said and broke up laughing as he saw Ron's face.

'That's mean love.' Charlie said and he started laughing as well. 'I love it when you grab my backside.'

'Alright, I don't want to hear that. See this is what happens when you sit at a table with four gay men.' Ron said angrily at his stared at the two Harry's and two Charlie's. 'Fine, I'll put my arms around you, but you better keep your hands up Harry.'

'Or what Ron, what will you do?' Harry asked still laughing.

'Harry, stop teasing.' Hermione said smiling at him then started laughing herself.

'Why don't I go put Harllie into bed and we can talk more about it.' Harry suggested. 'Maybe even practice, Brian had me and Lizzy practice walking together and even kissing and that felt so strange to me. I was used to only kissing Charlie.'

'We are not going to practice here in front of everyone Harry. I'll come over tomorrow.' Ron said.

'Anything you want Ron.' Harry smirked at him.

'You aren't going to do anything, are you Harry?' Ron asked and he looked very worried.

'Course not Ron,' Harry smirked again. 'I'll be right back.' Harry said and got up with Charlie and they walked back to the house and up to the nursery. They put Harllie down in her cot after both giving her a kiss.

'Now, since we've got a couple of minutes alone love,' Charlie said and pulled Harry into his arms kissing him passionately. 'Merlin I've missed you love.'

'I have to babe, when everyone leaves and Harllie's had her next feed, then we can get it on. I miss you so much Charlie, it feels like ages since we had sex. It's going to start hurting again if it goes on any longer.' Harry held Charlie tight.

'It won't but I wanted to ask you something before we head back down.'

'What's that babe?' Harry asked.

'Tomorrow, when you're practicing with Ron, I thought of a good way to get back at him for helping George set the Harry and Charlie's up.' Charlie leaned close to Harry and told him what he wanted Harry to do.

'You want me to do that love?' Harry asked looking surprised.

'It's just for fun Harry, it's not like you really mean it.'

'I definitely won't mean it, well…' Harry thought for a moment. 'If you really want me to, then alright, I'll do it. He might just hex or hit me when I do though.' Harry said as they walked to the door and he turned and put his charm around his daughter's room, then they walked out with their arms around each other.

'I'll be there Harry, I'll stop him if he goes to do that. But I think he'll be too shocked to do anything.'

'You're probably right, but now, how about a dance? We've been talking all night.' Harry asked.

'I'd like that love.' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and they started dancing together, not taking notice of the many of their guests watching them. Harry danced with Charlie for a while, then Rose wanted to dance with him, then Minerva decided she wanted a dance with Harry as well. Everyone had a wonderful time celebrating with Harry and Charlie. Most had never seen Harry so content as he was now and they were all happy for him. A lot of people never took their hoods off until the charm wore off, so Harry and Charlie got to see who everyone really was. One by one everyone started leaving, all kissing and hugging Harry and Charlie as they left, promising to see them again soon.

After the last guests left, Harry and Charlie walked back inside and checked on Harllie who was sleeping peacefully. So they went into their bedroom and stripped off and got into bed.

Harry lay on top of Charlie, looking down at him, 'It's been so long, but do you think she'll sleep until we finish?'

'We can let her cry for a bit Harry, it won't hurt her. So come on, get at it love.' Charlie smiled, then Harry turned himself around and they both started to enjoy each other. Then Harry sat back on top of Charlie and he never took his eyes off of him until they were finished. They cuddled up together when they heard Harllie starting to wake. Charlie kept his arms around Harry for a while trying to get him used to letting her cry for a little while. After a few minutes he let go of Harry and watched as he pulled his robe on and went into the nursery to feed their daughter.

Charlie was sitting at the table the following morning feeding Harllie when Harry walked down. He kissed Charlie then sat down.

'How long have you been up for love?' Harry asked as he started eating.

'About an hour, she woke, but didn't want to feed straight away. So we just sat staring at each other.'

'She's really recognising us now, isn't she babe?'

'Yeah, she is love. I can't wait until she can start reaching for us though, even though I'd love for her to stay like this forever.'

'I know what you mean love. We don't want her to grow up too fast.'

'No, we don't, especially boyfriend age.' Charlie said scowling.

'And you say I'm overprotective love, look at you.' Harry said laughing.

Harry and Charlie kept talking about their daughter until she finished her feed and they both put her back in her cot. Harry casting his charm around her like always and not long after Ron and Hermione turned up.

'So, ready to practice holding me Ron?' Harry asked laughing.

'Just keep those hands of yours up Harry.' Ron said shaking his head. 'So, what do we have to do?'

'Come here and I'll show you. Hermione come over here as well.' Harry waited until both were standing in front of him. 'Now, just put your arms around each other and walked back and forth.' Harry watched them for a minute. 'See Ron, that's all you have to do with me, but since you're the woman and I'm the man we might switch your hands though.'

Harry pulled Ron away from Hermione and put his arms around Ron, 'Just up a little more Ron, yeah that's it. Now we just walk and we have to look comfortable.' Harry and Ron started walking back forth with their arms around each other, with Hermione and Charlie laughing at the look on Ron's face.

'You can't look like that when you do it Ron. You look like you're going to be sick.' Charlie said snickering.

'It just feels so strange,' Ron said but kept walking and tried to get his face to relax and look happy, 'How's that?' Ron asked Charlie and Hermione.

'Better Ron, just try to smile a bit more.' Hermione said trying to stop herself from laughing. 'Great, that's it Ron.'

'Well, it feels more comfortable,' Harry said and Charlie gave him a small nod, so Harry stopped and kissed Ron with a full on snog until Ron pushed him away and Charlie and Harry laughed loudly.

'What did you do that for Harry?' Ron said wiping his mouth.

'Charlie's idea Ron,' Harry said still laughing at the look on Ron's face.

'You wanted Harry to kiss me Charlie?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'Just for a laugh Ron since you did help George with the Harry and Charlie hoods. We wanted to do something to get you back.' Charlie said and pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately for the longest time.

'Now, that's a kiss love.' Harry said panting heavily.

'Well, seeing you kiss Ron just made me jealous, so I had to kiss you.'

'Just remember it was you're idea babe. I would never have thought of kissing Ron.' Harry said as his hand went down and gripped Charlie's backside pulling him closer. 'So you can't do anything love.' Harry moved a little.

'We don't want to see you two doing that and isn't that your charm Harry.'

'I'll get her if it's alright Harry.' Hermione asked.

'Fine Hermione,' Charlie said but he kept looking at Harry. 'You do realise what you've done to me love?'

'Yep, I can feel it.' Harry smiled and kissed him again.

'Will you two behave why I'm here please?' Ron said looking away.

Charlie leaned in to Harry and whispered in his ear and he nodded. 'Hermione, would you and Ron looked after her for a while, Kreacher will get her bottle ready.' Harry said smiling at her.

'If you're sure, why?' Hermione asked looking puzzled.

'Just need alone time with my husband. Thanks, we'll see you later.' Harry grabbed Charlie's hand and they ran up the stairs straight into their bedroom and stripped off.

'I couldn't take anymore, love.' Charlie said and he turned Harry around and pulled him up against his stomach and reached down and gripped him, making him groan loudly. Then Charlie did as Harry moved against him, then bent over slightly. So Charlie entered his husband, but kept his hand around him and moved his body in time with his hand, they kept at it until they were both exhausted and breathing heavily.

'That was exactly what I needed babe.' Harry said panting heavily.

'Yeah, it was. But we should get dressed and get back down to Hermione and Ron.'

'We should.' they both got up and dressed, then walked back down stairs and saw Hermione still holding Harllie with Ron sitting beside her. 'So, how has she been?' Harry asked.

'She's been good, had her bottle, then she threw up on Ron.' Hermione snickered, 'then we changed her and she's been asleep ever since.'

'So had you're fun have you?' Ron said smirking at them.

'Yeah, we did Ron.' Charlie grinned. 'Sorry for deserting you though, but that's what Harry does to me sometimes.'

'I don't want to know that Charlie, now Harry. You are not going to kiss me again are you?' Ron said seriously.

'No Ron, it was just to get back at you for helping George.' Harry said, 'but you kiss pretty good.'

'Harry,' Ron said scowling at him why Charlie, Harry and Hermione laughed. 'Don't say that again.'

'But you do Ron.' Hermione said still snickering.

'Anyway, you can have your daughter back now. We're heading home to relax before work tomorrow, just remember Harry, keep your hands and lips to yourself from now on.'

'Don't worry Ron, I will. I'll just kiss and fondle Charlie.' Harry smirked again.

Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione as she handed the baby back to Charlie. 'We'll see you later.' Hermione said as she kissed them both, then took Ron's hand and they walked to the fireplace and vanished.

'Well love, what do you want to do now? We've made love and our daughter is asleep.' Harry said smiling at him.

'Let's just have lunch first, then we might head down to the lake for a while. She can lay in her pram why we have a swim before it starts getting too cold.'

'Sound good babe, you are you talking skinny dipping, I hope.' Harry said.

'Yep, that's the idea love.' Charlie said and they both got up and went into the kitchen and sat down. Harry summoned the pram and Charlie placed their daughter in it. They both started eating, but they kept glancing at their daughter. When they finished, they got the baby bag and a bottle and went down to the lake. They put the pram under the tree and stripped off and got into the water.

'Now, this is great Charlie,' Harry said wrapping his arms around him, then his legs as well.

'Yeah, it is Harry. We haven't had much chance to swim together lately.' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry fiercely, then moved his hand down and positioned himself at Harry. They started moving together as they held onto each other. 'Merlin, I can't get enough of you love.' Charlie said gripping Harry tighter as they kept moving together.

'Me too babe, now just keep going.' Harry panted.

Charlie and Harry kept at it for a while, until they heard Harllie start to cry. They finished, then got out and used a drying charm and dressed. Charlie picked up their daughter why Harry got her bottle ready, then handed it to Charlie. They sat on the sun bed watching Harllie as she had her bottle.

'Now this my love is the life, isn't it?' Harry said gazing at his daughter.

'It sure is love. So I meant to ask you about when you follow that guy.'

'What do you want to know babe?'

'Well, when you put that tracker on him, do you go and find him or is there a few of you going?'

'Not sure yet love, have to wait to see what Brian has to say, I'll let you know as soon as I do.'

'Okay, as long as you're not alone and have some back up love.'

'I'm sure I will Charlie. Brian wouldn't send me by myself, you don't need to worry.'

'Can't help that Harry, I do worry when I know you might be going into a dangerous situation. But you have to think more now, don't just react. You have a daughter to come home too.'

'I'll come home to both of you Charlie, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.' Harry leaned over and kissed Charlie tenderly. 'I won't leave either of you, so please stop worrying.'

'All I can do is try love.' Charlie grinned at Harry as he realised he'd used Harry's standard line. They sat together enjoying each other and their daughter for the rest of the day. They made love a couple more times when Harllie was asleep before heading back to the house.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter thirty seven

Harry and Ron had done their task of placing the tracking device on Terence without him know Harry was anywhere near him. They heard him say to one of his companions that he was seeing the boss that night to finish organising some of their plans, after he left Harry and Ron raced back to the ministry and straight to the auror office.

'Brian, good news,' Harry said walking quickly up to him.

'What's up Harry?' Brian asked.

'I put the tracking device on and it's working perfectly. He's meeting the boss tonight to organise their plans. So what do you want to do now?' Harry said panting heavily.

'Okay, we just check it out. Harry you come with me tonight and see what we're up against. If we need to go in, then we'll bring the rest in. So go home and get some sleep if you can, we might be awake most of the night. Ron you write up what you heard and saw, include everything Harry and you did as well. Steven, get everyone together and let them know their all on standby at the moment, so cancel any plans. I'm heading home as well to try and get a couple of hours sleep.'

'Got it boss,' Steven said and went into the training rooms at the back and Ron went to his desk, but looked up at Harry.

'Be careful mate, don't take any chances.' Ron said looking worried.

'I won't Ron, I'll see you later.' Harry smiled and left the auror office going down to the atrium and stepping into the fire and vanished. He stepped out into his living room and saw Charlie sitting there feeding Harllie.

'What are you doing home love?' Charlie asked looking surprised.

'Brian and I are going to follow Terence tonight. He wants me to get some sleep because we might be up all night.' Harry said sitting down and kissing Charlie.

'Just you two Harry?' Charlie asked going from surprise to worry

'We're just checking the situation out. If needed we've got all the other aurors on standby.'

'You will be careful, won't you Harry. No just reacting like normal.'

'Yes Charlie, I'll be careful. Stop worrying love.' Harry kissed him again, then kissed Harllie's head.

'Go sleep then love, you need to be alert and not falling asleep why you're there.' Charlie said still looking worried.

'Alright, but I still want to spend some time with you later before I leave again.'

'We will love, go sleep.' Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry again and watched him walk up the stairs still feeling worried that Harry will just react to a situation and not think first. He turned back and looked down at their daughter. 'You're father better be careful princess.'

Upstairs, Harry stripped off and got into bed. He didn't take him long to fall asleep. Charlie walked in after putting their daughter in bed and sat on the other side of the bed watching Harry sleep. He wanted to touch him, but didn't want wake him. So he just lay down next to him and never took his eyes off him once.

'Hi, you been there the whole time love?' Harry asked sleepily as he saw Charlie lying next to him.

'Yeah, I have love. Just watching you sleep.'

'You don't need to be worried babe, I'm trained for this remember.'

'I know, can't stop worrying. It's the first time you've been out on a dangerous type mission.' Charlie said and leaned over and kissed him fiercely. 'We've still got time to be alone and Harllie should sleep a bit longer yet.' Charlie said running his fingers over Harry's lips and couldn't stop feeling emotional.

'Charlie love.' Harry said and pulled him down to him, 'please stop worrying, I'll be fine.' Harry caressed his face and saw tears in his eyes. 'Why don't you get out of the clothes love?' Harry smiled up at him. Then watched as Charlie stood up and stripped off, then lay down on top of Harry and kissed him passionately, running his hands all over him until he gripped him in his hand, 'That feels good love.'

Harry and Charlie kept touching and making love for the next hour until Harry had to get up and shower. He came out after and dressed in casual clothes, then stepped over to Charlie who was still watching him.

'I need to go love and I won't be home till the morning.' Harry said wrapping his arms around Charlie.

'I know, I'm going to miss you in bed tonight.' Charlie touched Harry's lips again.

'I will too love, but I have to go.' Harry kissed him fiercely, then let him go. 'Don't worry love, I'll be alright. Take care of our little girl for me. Make sure you give her lots of kisses from one of her daddy's.'

'I will Harry, please don't take any risks, alright?' Charlie kissed him again.

'I won't love, see you in the morning.' Harry kissed him again and walked down stairs and stepped into the fire and vanished. He stepped out in the atrium and made his way to the auror offices. There was no one around so he went straight over to Brian's office. 'I'm ready Brian.'

'Great, I'm just getting some things we might need, especially coffee. Have you got your device?'

'On my desk Brian, I'll get it now.' Harry went to his desk and picked up the tracking device. He watched it and saw Terence was moving. 'Brian, Terence is moving.' Harry called.

Brian walked out of his office with a bag in his hand and looked down at the device. 'Yeah, it looks like he's in wales somewhere. We need a map, hang on.' Brian walked over and grabbed a map and spread it out on Harry's desk and they kept watching in silence, then Terence stopped. 'There, just on the edge of wales, let's go Harry.' Brian packed the map and Harry picked up the device and put it in Brian's bag. They made their way downstairs to the atrium, to the apparition point. 'See you there Harry.' Brian nodded and he turned on the spot and disappeared, Harry did seconds later.

Harry arrived and saw Brian standing next to him with the device in his hand, 'That way, not far either.' Brian said and they started walking. They came upon a large farm, they looked over it from the vantage point of a small hill. There was a house, couple of stables, some other out buildings as well. 'I think we try to make the stable Harry, try and keep watch from there.'

'Sounds good,' Harry said and they crept slowly down the hill and came against some wards.

'Damn, we need to get through.' Brian pointed his wand at the spot in front of him, waved it but nothing happened.

Harry watched and saw the wards still up. He pulled his other wand out. 'Brian let me try, I've got a bit of help.' Harry said and walked to the wards and waved the elder wand and they instantly went down. Harry looked at Brian's surprised face. 'I'll explain later, let's go.' Harry said and they quickly made their way through the wards, then Harry put the wards back up, then they made it down to the buildings. They got to the stable and quickly snuck inside and found a secluded spot at the back near a window that faced the house. 'We're going to need to get over there so we can hear what their saying and see who this boss is.'

'I know, let's wait until its dark and we'll sneak over there. Now that is not the wand you usually have Harry. What's going on?'

'Okay, come sit down for a minute.' Harry led the way to a couple of hay bales and they sat down. 'This is my other wand, I won in a duel. It used to belong to Dumbledore.'

'You won a duel with Dumbledore?'

'No, he'd already been disarmed on the night he died. He was really weak from drinking a potion that Voldemort put in a cave. Anyway, the person that disarmed him is the one I won the duel against. But there's a bit more about the wand Brian. But no one can know anything, you have to keep it to yourself or I'll have every death eaters out to get me.'

'What are you talking about Harry, you should know I wouldn't say anything.'

'I know, I just want you to know that this is serious Brian, deadly serious.'

'Alright, I give my word, now what's with the wand Harry?'

'Have you ever heard of the elder wand Brian?' Harry asked slowly and saw Brian's eyes widen. 'Yeah, this is it, now you know why you can't say anything.'

'Blimey Harry, but I'm confused about something. I saw that wand in Voldemorts hands on the night he died.'

'Yeah, he knew about the wand and who owned it, well he thought he knew who owned it. He broke into Dumbledore's tomb and took it out of his hands, but it had already given me its allegiance but he never knew that until I told him in the great hall. So please Brian, don't say anything about this wand to anyone.'

'I won't Harry, don't worry. Why don't you put it away and do you're disguise, you're too recognisable. I can't do anything about your scar so just make sure your hair is long over your forehead.' Brian said nodding to him.

Harry put the other wand in his strap on inside of his leg, then pulled his other wand and pointed it at his face. He saw his red hair near his eyebrows and his nose widened, then scruff on his chin.

'How's that?' Harry asked.

'Good, really good. Can't see you're scar at all, just don't brush it back at all.'

'Right, I've got a habit of doing that when I'm impatient. So if you see me doing, punch me.' Harry said smiling at him.

'Come on Harry, let's make ourselves comfortable.' they got their coffee and a rug out of the bag, but left the device in there. 'I shouldn't call you Harry, what name do you want to use?'

'Well, I used James before with Lizzy, I'll stick with that. I was thinking of using Charlie, but if they get suspicious at all most people know Charlie's my husband.'

'Yeah, stick with James, that's a pretty common name.'

Harry and Brian sat there until it got very dark, then they snuck out and got up against the side of the house. Brian peaked in a window and saw three men, Terence, a death eater named McNair and the one they were both talking to was Goyle. They listened for a while, but saw movement in the other room so they darted back to the stable.

'Goyle, he couldn't be the boss Brian, not if his sons anything to go on. He was a real dim-witted prat.'

'James quick, someone's coming. Let's pretend we're a couple because it looks like their coming this way. Get into the spot we were, hurry James,' Brian said jerking his head.

They both ran to the spot they were in before and Brian pulled Harry down next to him and started kissing him. Harry stared wide eyed at his boss, but Brian grabbed him and raised his eyebrows. So Harry started to kiss him back.

'What do you two think you're doing?' a man's voice said standing near them.

'Ah nothing, just looking for a private spot mate,' Brian said looking up at the man, but kept his arms around Harry.

'So a couple of those type of blokes have we, well I haven't had any for ages, I could probably get off in watching even you.' the man said pointing his wand at Harry and Brian.

Harry looked at brain but he shook his head very slightly but just kept holding Harry. 'We're not hurting anyone mate, just me and my boyfriend trying to get some time alone.'

'Fine with me, now why don't you show me what you you blokes get up too, I'll just watch, I need something to get me off. Go on hurry up, or I'll hex both of you with a very painful curse.'

'Love, we can't.' Harry said quietly, looking at Brian.

'He's got a wand love, now don't be shy.' Brian said raising his eyebrows and he slowly started taking his clothes off but never took his eyes from the wand, he quietly spoke to Harry. 'Just play along for now, until we get our chance, move it.' Brian said urgently and kept taking his clothes off. Harry slowly took his clothes off as well, but they both just sat there.

'Come on get with the action, I'm ready to go here.' the man said holding himself but kept is wand pointed at Harry and Brian.

'I know your shy, love so let me.' Brian said and moved down Harry's body, putting his mouth over him.

The man with the wand was getting off on watching Harry and Brian, especially when he watched them finish. He finished himself and fixed himself up, but still kept his wand on the two men.

'Well, it worked for me mates. Now, until I find out what's going on, I'm going tie you up.'

Harry reacted quickly pointing his hand at the man and hoped it worked. He stunned him and he flew back to the other side of the stable.

'Let's get out of here.' Brian said quickly and they both dressed, then grabbed the bag and quietly made their way out of the stable. They heard shouting from a couple of men so they started running fast. 'Aaahhhhh,' Brian yelled.

Harry grabbed hold of him, lifted him up and kept running as fast as he could with spells flying all around them. That was the last thing he remembered.

Brian, grabbed Harry's unconscious body dragged it just past the wards and apparated them out still with spells flying all around them. He collapsed in the atrium, his leg bleeding badly and he couldn't stand on it. He panted heavily and pulled his wand, sending his patronus to Kingsley. Then he sat there with Harry, trying to get him to come around.

'Brian, what happened?' Kingsley said running towards him.

'We got spotted, I got hit, but Harry lifted me up and ran with me up the hill. They hit him a few times with something, I don't know what. I got us here, we need to get him to St Mungo's Kingsley and let Charlie know.' Brian panted heavily.

'Let me get you both to St Mungo's, then I'll let Charlie know.' Kingsley knelt down and pulled Harry's unconscious body into his arms, and Brian struggled to his feet and held on to Kingsley. He turned on the spot and apparated away. Then arrived in St Mungo's waiting room, he struggled to keep both men up. 'I need a healer quickly.' Kingsley shouted.

'Minister, what's happened?' a healer said running towards him.

'These are two aurors, they need healers. Get them into a room, I need to notify some people.' Kingsley said panting. 'Before you go, the red haired one is really Harry Potter. He was disguised for a mission. So make sure no one knows his here until I notify his family.'

'Of course minister,' the healer summoned a couple of bed and helped Brian onto one, why Kingsley helped the healer with Harry onto the other one and he pushed both beds through the doors.

Kingsley walked over to the fireplace and stuck his head in. 'Charlie, Charlie, come on mate. Charlie.' Kingsley yelled.

'Yes, Minister. Can Kreacher help you?'

'Get Charlie, Harry's been hurt, his at St Mungo's. Hurry Kreacher.'

'Yes Minister, I will get Master Charlie.' the elf bowed and snapped his fingers and apparated next to Charlie. 'Master Charlie, Master Charlie, wake up,' Kreacher said shaking his shoulders.

'Kreacher, what's going on?' Charlie said sleepily.

'The Minister's head was in the fire, Master Harry's hurt at St Mungo's Master Charlie.'

'Damn, thanks Kreacher. I'll get Harllie, can you go tell rose, then go to Ron and Hermione and tell them to meet me at St Mungo's.' Charlie said jumping up and throwing his clothes and shoes on.

'Yes Master Charlie,' he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Charlie ran into the nursery and packed the baby's bag, then gently picked up his daughter, holding her tight against him. Then went down stairs and was about to make some bottles when Kreacher appeared back in the kitchen.

'I'll do it Master Charlie.' the elf said and started making a three bottles, then handed them to Charlie.

'Thanks Kreacher, I'll let you know what's going on with Harry.' Charlie said and put the bottles in the bag and walked over to the fireplace and vanished. He stepped out at St Mungo's. 'Kingsley,' Charlie called as he stepped out.

'Charlie, Harry's unconscious, but I don't know what's going on. He saved Brian, before he got hit. Who else did you notify?'

'Rose, Ron and Hermione, that's it. Now what happened, Harry saved Brian, where's Brian now?'

'He's leg was bleeding badly, he got hit, so Harry carried him, then he got hit. I was waiting for you to find out what's going on. Hermione, Ron, Rose,' Kingsley said.

'What's going on Kingsley?' Hermione asked with tears falling down her face.

'Let's go in and find out how they are.' Kingsley said and led the way through the doors and found Harry and Brian in the same room. Two healers were working on both of them. 'What's happening?' Kingsley asked.

'Kingsley, I'm fine love. My leg's a bit mangled at the moment, but the healer said Harry got to me in time. So there won't be any permanent damage. He lifted me and carried me Kingsley, how I have no idea.'

'What about Harry?' Charlie asked looking down at him.

'He was hit with multiple stunners and was cut pretty bad as he fell by the look of it. He'll be unconscious for a while with that many stunners hitting him.' the healer said looking around.

'How many?' Charlie asked as he sat next to Harry, taking his hand.

'I found twelve marks on his back Mr. Potter.'

'Charlie, let me take Harllie.' Hermione said looking at him.

'Thanks Hermione.' Charlie put the baby in her godmother's arms then held Harry hand in both his. 'Will he be alright?' Charlie asked the healer but never took his eyes from Harry.

'He'll be very sore when he wakes and he'll need to rest for a couple of days at least. The cuts I was able to heal, but he will have scars from them.'

'More scars,' Charlie said caressing Harry's face. 'He was supposed to be just watching.'

'We got spotted Charlie and had to move quickly, thank merlin for Harry's quick thinking though.'

Rose sat on the other side of the bed and took Harry's other hand in hers. 'He's already got too many scars Charlie.'

'I know Rose, more than anyone I know.' Charlie said and he leaned down and kissed Harry's lips.

Brian watched Charlie with Harry and knew he'd have to say something about what they were made to do but he couldn't in front of the others. So he decided to wait for a while, so they all sat around watching Harry.

'She's waking up Charlie, do you want me to feed her?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, thanks, her bottles in the bag Hermione. Ron, you should let the family know soon, bit early yet.'

'I will Charlie, don't worry.' Ron said putting his hand to Charlie's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 'He'll be alright Charlie, he's survived worse than stunners.'

'I know Ron, but so many of them, how did he stay standing after being hit even once?'

'I'd like to know that myself Charlie.' Brian said. 'I saw spells hitting him, but he just kept running with me until we were just inside the wards then he just collapsed. I was able drag him through the wards then apparated us to the ministry.'

'We all know Harry's powerful, but you can't stay standing after being hit with one stunner, let alone twelve.' Kingsley said as he sat with Brian.

Brian, Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Charlie sat around for hours all watching Harry.

'Charlie, do you want Harllie?' Hermione asked stepped close to him.

'Thanks Hermione.' Charlie took the baby from her arms, then went back to watching Harry. 'Why don't you all get something to eat, it probably be a while before he comes too.'

'Good idea Charlie. Rose, Ron, Hermione, let's go for a while. We can come back later,' Kingsley said and the two women and Ron nodded.

Brian watched as everyone but Charlie left the room. 'Charlie, there's something I need to tell you now that we're alone.'

'What's that Brian?'

'When we first got caught, we started pretending to be a couple so they wouldn't get suspicious. Harry wasn't too keen on it but he realised the danger.'

'So, what, you had to kiss him Brian?' Charlie asked looking back at Harry.

'Yes, but there's more Charlie, the death eater had his wand pointed at us and we couldn't get to ours and wanted to get off because he hadn't had any in a while he said.'

'What happened Brian?' Charlie asked angrily.

'We had no choice Charlie, he could have hit either of us before we could move.' Brian said sadly, 'Neither of us wanted to do it.'

'So…' Charlie started, then looked at Brian, 'you had sex, is that what you're telling me Brian?'

'Yes, I'm sorry Charlie, but it was a dangerous situation. It was either that or maybe being killed.'

'Oh, okay, are you going to tell Kingsley Brian?' Charlie said trying to control his temper.

'Yes, when we're alone, just like I told you. It didn't mean anything to either of us Charlie and we both didn't want to do it. What would you have us do if you had been there?'

'I don't know Brian.' Charlie shouted, then held Harllie closer to him. 'Couldn't you have thought of something other than that?'

'I didn't think of it Charlie, he did.' Brian said trying to keep his voice calm as he watched Charlie's anger rise. 'Charlie, would you have preferred Harry be hit with the cruciatus again, or maybe killed. Think about that Charlie.'

'Of course I wouldn't Brian, but bloody hell, you had sex with my husband. Not something I want to think about right now, so just drop it alright?' Charlie said and he kept watching Harry.

'One more thing Charlie, in case the healers need to get him in bed or changed. He's other wand is strapped to his leg. That shouldn't be found by anyone.'

'You know about that Brian?'

'When we got there, there was some strong wards up. We couldn't get through, so Harry pulled that wand and had the wards down in seconds before putting it back up. He told me about the wand because I knew it wasn't he's normal one. I'm not going to say anything about it to anyone, you have my word I wouldn't do that to Harry.'

'Fine, thanks,' Charlie said in a flat voice before looking back at Harry. He felt his leg and found the wand and slipped it off of him and put it in the baby bag. 'I'll take it home when I go,' just then Harllie started crying. 'Shhh, princess, you can't be hungry, so what's up.' Charlie started rocking her but she wouldn't settle down, then Harry murmured in his sleep and Harllie stopped crying. Charlie put Harllie down next to Harry and she stayed quiet but awake. Harry murmured a few more times, but stayed asleep.

'She must sense Harry or something Charlie.' Brian said quietly.

'Yeah, maybe,' Charlie said watching his daughter and husband, then Harry slowly started to move. 'Harry love,' Charlie said softly. 'Harry, come on, wake up love.' Charlie kept saying as Harry's movements got more intense and he's eyes started flicking. 'Harry,' Charlie said again and Harry blinked a few times before opening his eyes.

'Charlie,' Harry said softly looking at him.

'I'm here love, so is Harllie.' Charlie picked her up and showed Harry. He slowly moved his hand to touch her.

'Look love, she smiled.' Harry said still softly, still touching Harllie's face.'

'She knows her daddy is unwell. I'm going to find a healer love, don't move.' Charlie said as he got off the bed.

'Okay, too tired.'

Charlie stuck his head out the door and called a healer over. 'Harry's awake.' he said and the healer came in the room and straight over to Harry.

'How do you feel Mr. Potter?' the healer asked waving his wand.

'Tired, sore, now I just want to go home.' Harry said softly.

'You need rest, creams and potions Mr. Potter,' the healer said.

'I will rest at home, I've spent way too much time in hospital beds. I'll get Poppy to come check on me.' Harry said slowly sitting up.

'Poppy Pomfrey, from Hogwarts?' the healer asked.

'Yes, she'll come if I ask her to. So I'm going home, Charlie, take me home love.' Harry said still very softly.

'Let me get Hermione to take Harllie Harry, just wait there until I do.' Charlie said and looked at the healer. 'He can be stubborn sometimes, but I'll make sure he rests and get Poppy there.'

'As long as Poppy is willing then I'm fine with you taking him home Mr. Potter.' the healer said smiling at him as he left the room.

'Now, Harry stay there, I'll just get Hermione.'

'Alright love.' Harry said tiredly.

Charlie walked out the door to look for Hermione. 'Harry, I told Charlie what we we're forced to do.'

'You told him Brian?' Harry said looking over at him. 'Merlin, that's all I need right now.' Harry said shaking his head, then Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Rose and Kingsley walked back in.

'Harry,' Hermione said hugging him gently.

'I'm fine Hermione, hi Ron, mum, Kingsley.' Harry said still quietly. 'Now, Hermione, take Harllie so Charlie can help me, I want to get out of here.'

'Alright, just wait Harry, I know you have no patience.' Hermione said as she walked over to Charlie and took the baby from him. 'Ron grab the bag will you?' Ron picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

'Harry, you should stay in bed mate.' Kingsley said.

'I'll do that at home Kingsley, I can't stay in another hospital bed.' Harry said wearily.

Charlie helped Harry stand, but took almost all his weight. 'You're really weak Harry, let me take as much of your weight as possible.'

'Alright love.' Harry said and slumped against Charlie and they slowly made their way out of the room and back to the waiting room. 'Hermione, Ron, mum, you go first.' Harry said and waited. 'Take me home love.' Harry said slumping more in Charlie's arms.

'I've got you love, Kingsley, come over later.' Charlie said and stepped into the fire and vanished. They stepped out into the living room, but Charlie kept walking up the stairs and helped Harry onto the bed. He undressed him, then helped him into bed. 'How do you feel love?'

'Just sore Charlie, my face is a little stiff.' Harry said and he reached up but Charlie grabbed his hand. 'What?'

'You got cut up Harry, their healed but will scar.'

Harry waved his hand and summoned a small mirror. 'Well, just another one to add to the rest, hopefully it won't be as bad once it's healed properly.'

'I'm going to contact Poppy, you stay there and don't move.' Charlie said seriously.

'Can I come in?' Rose asked from the doorway.

'Course mum, Charlie, go talk to Poppy, I'm not moving love.' Harry said giving him a small smile.

'Rose, makes sure he doesn't move.' Charlie said as he walked past her.

'I'll make sure he stays still Charlie.' Rose gave him a smile then sat next to her son, holding his hand. 'Look at you Harry, when are you going to stop?'

'When there are no more dark wizards out there mum, but I'm alright, so there's no need to worry.' Harry kissed her cheek and they both sat there staring at each other, mother and son.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter thirty eight

Ron and Hermione walked into Harry's bedroom, Hermione still holding Harllie in her arms as they walked over to the bed.

'Harry, how you feeling mate?' Ron asked as he stood beside the bed.

'Just a little sore, but I'm okay. We never got a chance to call you all in, but I think they bought our story at least.'

'What story Harry?' Ron asked puzzled.

'Brian thought if we pretended to be a couple looking for a quiet place to be alone would, so when the man found us kissing, it seemed to work. When I got the chance I stunned him.'

'At least you got out of there safe Harry?' Hermione said sitting down on Charlie's side of the bed.

'Yeah safe, but Brian's leg was pretty bad and me, man I hurt and they had no idea who we were, just a couple of those blokes he said, but I knew what he meant,' Harry shrugged.

'He called you that Harry?' Rose asked still holding his hand.

'He didn't actually say it, but we knew what he meant, it's fine, there's still people out there that don't like gay men. It doesn't bother me. So how's my daughter Hermione?'

'Quiet now Harry, she was a bit restless before. Do you want me to put her to bed?'

'No, lay her next to me Hermione.' Harry said pointing to the bed. 'Why don't you head home and sleep? You look like you could use it.'

'After Poppy checks you Harry, then we will. I want to make sure you're alright.'

Harry grinned. 'Fine, but I'm okay, really. So my face has another scar now.'

'Not just you're face love.' Charlie said as he walked back into the room. 'You've got a couple of new ones.'

Harry shrugged, 'Got enough now, what's a few more. Did you speak with Poppy?'

'Yeah, she'll be here soon love. Just before you woke up, Harllie was restless and wouldn't stop crying. But the moment you made a noise, she stopped, so I lay her down next to you and she just lay there. I think she knew something was wrong with you.' Charlie said looking down at the little girl.

'You think babe?' Harry said looking at his daughter and noticed her eyes open and was looking at him, 'Hey princess.' Harry said quietly, then he grinned. 'She smiled at me again.'

'That's twice now love, she knows who her daddy is.' Charlie said then saw the look Harry gave him. 'Sorry love, who one of her daddy's is.' Charlie smirked.

'That's right love, so don't forget it.' Harry said then went back to watching Harllie, touching her face gently, then picked up her hand. 'She's got a grip on her.'

'Yeah, she does.' Charlie smiled as he watched Harry with his daughter.

'Alright, you three will need to leave for a few minutes why I look at what he's done to himself this time.' Poppy said as she walked into the room.

'Harry, we'll come back after Poppy's checked you over.' Rose kissed his check.

'Okay mum,' Harry smiled and watched as she left the room with Ron and Hermione.

'Now Harry, Charlie told me you'll need potions and creams. I can see your face, so that's what the creams for. But I need to see you're back, can you lean forward?'

'Sure,' Harry said and moved forward slowly.

Poppy looked at his back, touching a couple of the spots and Harry winced under her hands, 'Tender Harry?'

'Just a bit Poppy, what's wrong with my back anyway?'

'The healer said you got hit by twelve stunners Harry. How in the name of merlin did you stay standing and carry Brian after being hit by one?' Charlie asked.

'I have no idea love, so Poppy, apart from potions and creams, is there anything else I need?'

'Rest, Harry, a lot of rest, so stay in bed today, you could probably get up tomorrow, but no work or anything strenuous for a couple of days and I hope you know what I mean by nothing strenuous.' she looked between Harry and Charlie.

'Don't worry Poppy, I'll make sure he rests.' Charlie smirked down at Harry.

'Thanks for coming here Poppy, I really didn't want to stay in another hospital bed.'

'With the amount of times you were in one of my beds Harry, I don't blame you. But please try and be careful next time.' Poppy smiled at him as she quickly checked his face and he winced again.

'I'll try Poppy. So do you know what potions and creams?'

'Yeah, I've got the list here, do you think you could make them Charlie?' she asked.

'No problem Poppy, we've got a good potions room set up. I knew it would come in handy one day with what Harry gets up to sometimes.'

'I'm not that bad love.' Harry scowled at him.

'Yes you are.' Poppy said before Charlie could answer. 'So how is Harllie doing?' Poppy said looking down at the little girl, picking up one of her hands.

'She's good Poppy, really good and growing fast.'

'I can see that, I can see more of you now Harry.'

'Yeah, she seems to be looking more like me than Lizzy.' Harry said sadly.

'Well, I'll be off, but I'm coming back tomorrow to check on you. Now Minerva's downstairs waiting to see you as well. Just remember, rest and don't get out of bed unless it's to use the bathroom.'

'Yes Poppy, I'll stay right here, I'm too tired anyway.' Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. 'Thanks for everything.'

She shook her head at him. 'It's fine Harry, I'll see you tomorrow,' she looked at Charlie. 'Keep him in bed Charlie, he has no patience for just lying still.'

'Don't I know it Poppy, but I'll make sure he stays there. You can tell the others they can come back in now.'

'I will,' Poppy shook her head at Harry, then left the room.

'Twelve stunners Charlie, really?' Harry asked amazed.

'Yeah, Brian said he saw you get hit but just kept carrying him towards the wards. He was able to drag you through after you collapsed and apparated you both to the ministry.'

'Can we come in?' Minerva's voice said from the doorway.

'Course Minerva,' Harry smiled at her as she walked towards him with Hermione and Ron.

'Harry, look at you.' she said as she sat on the bed near him, taking his hand. 'What have you done to yourself this time?'

'I didn't do it Minerva, a death eater did. I was just trying to get Brian out with his badly bleeding leg.'

'Poppy said you need rest and have to stay in bed. Do you think that's possible Charlie, for him to do that?'

'No, but I'm going to make sure he stays there. I'll keep Harllie with him, that might work. She seems to like being beside her daddy.'

'Merlin she's like you Harry, I hope she doesn't end up like you though. I would hate to see her in the hospital wing the amount of times you were in there.'

'Harry wants to teach her to fly Minerva, so she probably will if she ends up playing quidditch.' Charlie grinned.

'Yes well, let's hope she doesn't have as many accidents as Harry then.'

'Minerva, could you ask Dumbledore's portrait something for me?' Harry asked.

'Of course.'

'Well, Charlie said I got hit by twelve stunner in the back and Brian told him that I just kept running even after I was hit. Could you ask how that might have been possible?'

'Well that is surprising but I will mention it to him. Now, I'm going, but please can you look after yourself Harry. I know auror work can be dangerous, but try and be careful.'

'I will Minerva, you don't need to worry about me.' Harry said and he hugged her, kissed her cheek then smiled.

'Alright, I'll let you know what Albus said,' Minerva said, she touched his face then hugged Charlie. 'Look after him Charlie.'

'I will Minerva, see you later.' Charlie smiled and watched as she left the room.

'Where's mum?' Harry asked.

'She stayed talking to Poppy then said she'd come and see you later. She wanted you to get some rest.' Hermione said.

'Hermione, Ron, stay with Harry and make sure he stays in bed. I've got to go make his potions and cream.' Charlie said looking at Harry.

'We will Charlie, he won't move, even if I have to strap him down.' Ron smirked at Harry.

'I'm not going anywhere, I'm too sore, so go Charlie, you don't have to worry so much love.'

'Fine, I'll be back soon,' Charlie leaned over and kissed him fiercely, then left the room.

'So you got hit in the back by twelve stunners Harry and stayed standing.'

'Yeah, trying to work that out myself,' Harry said then looked back down at Harllie and she was still watching him. 'She is looking like me, isn't she?' Harry said watching her.

'Yeah, she is Harry. But do you realise it's still strange to see you with a baby. I never thought you'd have one until a lot later in life.' Hermione smiled down at the baby.

'I never thought I'd have one at all Hermione. Charlie and I did say we'd discuss having a surrogate, but that was a lot later. Lizzy was one special lady doing this for me even if it did accelerate her disease.'

'She knew she was dying anyway Harry and it was something she could do before that happened.'

'Yeah, I know. It still amazes me what some people will do for others. You two have always been there for me, more than anyone, well until Charlie. But I never saw it that often.'

'We'll always be here for you Harry, just like we've been there for you from the first day at Hogwarts.' Ron grinned, 'and now as we are your daughter's godparents, we'll be there for her as well.'

'I know you will, that was one of the reasons I asked Charlie about you being her godparents. You've stuck by me for so long and helped anyway you could, so I knew you would do the same for Harllie.'

'Okay, got you're potion and cream Harry.' Charlie said walking back in.

'We'll go now so you can get some rest Harry.' Hermione said and hugged him gently, before kissing his cheek. 'Rest please.'

'I will Hermione, don't worry.' Harry grinned.

'Harry, take it easy and I'll see you at the office when you get back.' Ron said and hugged him.

'Yeah, a few days and I'll be there Ron. Tell Brian to let me know what he's going to do about that farm house.'

'I will Harry, take it easy.' Ron smiled, then left the room with Hermione.

Charlie sat next to Harry on the bed. 'Here, take you're potion, then I'll put the cream on your face and the other cuts as well.' Charlie said flatly.

Harry took the vial and swallowed the potion but never took his eyes off Charlie, then watched as he dabbed the potion on his face, making him wince. Then he did on his shoulder then back. He never said a word the whole time he did it.

'Brian told me he mentioned to you what we had to do Charlie.'

'Yeah, he did.' Charlie said as he went to get up, but Harry grabbed his arm. 'I know you had no choice Harry, Brian explained, it's just in my mind right now and I can't get it out, the picture of you two together.'

'Charlie, don't alright. We had no choice, I didn't want to, but he had his wand on us and we couldn't get ours without him spotting us.'

'I know Harry, it still hurts thinking of you doing it with someone else, with another man.'

'Now you know how I feel,' Harry said softly looking away.

'Don't, that's over Harry, don't bring that up again.' Charlie said angrily.

'Well, you're angry because I had to have sex with Brian to save us, but you did it just because he wanted to. So don't get upset with me for something I had no control over.' Harry said angrily looking at him.

'Did you really not want to do it Harry, I mean really not want to?' Charlie said softly.

'Yes really. When Brian first said it, then the death eater was coming towards where we were hiding and he started kissing me, I didn't move. But then the man was there and knew I had to make it look good. We we're hoping he'd just see us kiss and let us go. But no, he wanted more, didn't he.' Harry said looking disgusted. 'Saying he hadn't had any for ages and even watching two of those blokes would get him off.' Harry said looking down at his daughter as he felt himself getting choked up.

'He meant more than blokes, we know that love?' Charlie said softly, taking Harry's hand.

'Yeah, he did. That doesn't bother me Charlie, knowing what I had to do bothers me. Well I really didn't have to do anything. Brian knew I couldn't so he did it all to save us, he didn't want to either, but we had no choice.'

'So you never did anything to Brian?' Charlie said feeling relieved.

'No, I couldn't. It was just luck that he was able to get me up or we don't know what the death eater would have done.'

'How, Harry?' Charlie asked softly.

'How what love?' Harry asked looking at him.

'How did he get you up, tell me what he did.'

'Charlie, you don't want to hear that and I don't want to think about it. It was done for a reason, that its, now it's over, leave it alone.'

'Okay, but he did enter you, it went that far.'

'Yes, now please can we drop it Charlie, I don't want to think about that anymore.' Harry shook his head and looked back down at Harllie. 'I think she needs changing Charlie, can you, I'm not really up to it yet.'

'Alright,' Charlie said blowing out a breath, then he stood up and went over to the baby bag, that Ron left inside the room. He brought it over and changed Harllie, then moved her back so she was beside Harry. 'Do you want her to stay there or back in her bed love?'

'Leave her here for now babe, I want to see her for a while.' Harry picked up her hand again, 'When we were running, then when Brian got hit, I was scared Charlie, scared that I'd never see either of you again.' Harry said looking from his daughter to his husband. 'Normally I would have just stayed and fought, but you and Harllie kept going through my mind and I wanted to come back to you both. So I did what I wouldn't normally do and ran.'

'You saved yourself and Brian love, that's nothing to be ashamed of and you did the right thing. You came back to your daughter. She's already lost her mother Harry, she can't lose her father as well. I know I'm her father, but not like you are. You should know more than anyone how it affects kids if they don't have their parents around them.'

'I know, that's why I did it. See before, it was just me. I didn't have anyone, well apart from friends. But no family to think about if something happened to me. But now I do have a family and I have to think about them. In one way it's good so I'll be more careful, but in another it's not.'

'Why not Harry, I don't understand why you would say that.'

'See, because I didn't have to think of anyone before, I just did what I had to do. Now, I have to think of you, Harllie and mum and I think that's why I got hit, because I hesitated instead of just turning and fighting. Does that make sense Charlie, I just don't know. All I know is I'm not going to do anything to risk myself so you and Harllie won't be alone, I don't want that for either of you. So what I want to ask you is, does that mean I can't do my job as well as I should, maybe I should leave and do something else.'

'No Harry, you can do your job. It was the first time you've been in a dangerous situation since Harllie came along. That's only natural that you would want to be there for her Harry. Being an auror is what you were meant to do Harry. You're too good not too and even though I would hate to think of you working with Brian, I do know that if you and him didn't do that, you could have been killed, so I do understand and I'm willing to accept that. With me it was different, we weren't in a life and death situation.'

'I suppose, I really don't know at the moment. I want to be a good father to her Charlie and be around for as long as possible. Auror work can get dangerous, I know that. I'm going to think long and hard over the next couple of days Charlie before I decide if it's worth the risk, but I want to ask you something love and please tell me the truth.'

'You know I will Harry, now what did you want to ask me.' Charlie said leaning down and kissing Harry tenderly.

'If I stay with the aurors, how are you going to feel, knowing I will be working with Brian and maybe have to go out on assignment with him again. Could you handle that love? You know this time was different and won't happen again, so tell me, how would you feel?'

Charlie looked at Harry and saw the love he had for him, 'I know you love me Harry and I know why you and Brian did what you did. It will be hard at first, but I will handle it because I know you love me and wouldn't normally do something like that. You said yourself when you slept with Lizzy, you thought of doing a man to hurt me but you couldn't bring yourself to do another man. So I will be fine in time, maybe the first time you and Brian have to be together again, I might get a bit possessive of you, but I really don't want you to give it up love. You belong in the aurors and you're too good not to. Look what happened today, you got hit with twelve stunners and you were still standing. You saved Brian today and saved the aurors at our wedding. If you weren't as good then I'd say leave, but you are, it's what you are meant to be Harry.'

Harry heard everything Charlie said and felt the tears come to his eyes, he pulled him into his arms and just held him tight. Neither of them said anything for the longest time, until Harllie started to move.

'I do love you Charlie, with everything I have inside me. So if you're okay with it, then I will probably go back, but I'm still going to think about it first.' Harry caressed Charlie's face, then looked down at his daughter and saw her looking up at him and she smiled. 'She's doing that a lot more often now.'

'Only to you at the moment Harry, she feels the connection with you, I think that's why. She looks at me when I feed her or hold her, but never smiles at me. But I know she will and I know she loves both of us.'

'Yes, she does, but maybe you're right and she does know why I'm different to you. But never let that hurt you love, you are her father just like I am.'

'I know that Harry, I think she does too. She's just showing you first, that's all. But I did want to ask you something about her and Lizzy.'

'What's that love?'

'Well, at Lizzy's funeral when they played the tap and she sang. Did you know she could sing Harry?'

'No, she never mentioned it, because if she did I would have suggested her do the busking. Her voice is just so amazing.'

'Yeah, it was love. But about Harllie, you can sing and Lizzy can sing. Do you think she might be able to when she's older, a natural talent, not something that she could learn?'

'I wish I could tell you love. I don't know much about my mother or father to know if either of them could sing, Lizzy's mother died when she was young, she never said how young she was and she never really talked about her family anyway.'

'Wonder if Rose can sing, or maybe she might know if James could.'

'Yeah maybe, I'll ask her later love. I'm really tired right now and my back is killing me.'

'Time to put Harllie to bed love, I'll bring her back into you later, I'll be right back.' Charlie picked up Harllie, letting Harry kiss her then carried her out of the room and into her cot. 'You're father loves you very much princess.' Charlie kissed her and walked back into his bedroom and saw Harry asleep still sitting up. He sat beside him, taking his hand. 'I do love you very much Harry and I know you never wanted to do that, I just really wished you didn't have to.' Charlie leaned in and kissed him tenderly, then moved Harry down so he was lying down properly, then covered him up and left the room. He sat down on the couch when Kreacher walked over.

'How is Master Harry, Master Charlie?'

'He's fine Kreacher, just a little sore and tired at the moment, so I left him asleep.'

'But Master Harry will be okay?'

'Yes, he will be fine Kreacher. He just has to rest for a few days that's all.' Charlie smiled at the old elf and wondered if he should talk to him. He thought he might as well as they were alone.

'I will make sure Master Harry doesn't do anything Master Charlie.'

'I know you will Kreacher, but I would like to talk to you about something else though. Could you sit with me for a moment?'

'Of course Master Charlie,' Kreacher said and hopped up on the couch next to his master.

'Harry and I wanted to ask you something but we don't want you to be upset about it and if you don't want us to, we won't.'

'Won't what Master Charlie?'

'Well, we wanted to know if you would like Winky here all the time. See she's a free elf and really doesn't have to stay at Hogwarts. We know you both like each other, so we were just wondering how you would feel about that, about having her live here all the time.'

'I like Winky very much master Charlie and if she doesn't became you're main elf then Kreacher would like her here. Kreacher still has a lot of life in him to do whatever my Masters wishes.'

'We know that Kreacher, and you will always be our house elf first. So do you want Winky here as a companion for you and to help as well?'

'I would like that very much master Charlie, you and Master Harry are too kind to Kreacher.'

'You are part of our family Kreacher, we don't think of you as our house elf in that way, just as part of our family and family are kind to each other.'

'You think of Kreacher as family Master Charlie?' Kreacher looked up with his eyes getting wider.

'Of course we do Kreacher, you are part of our family and always will be.' Charlie said and saw tears come to Kreacher's eyes.

'Thank you Master Charlie, Kreacher is part of the Potter family and I couldn't be happier.'

'Yes you are Kreacher,' Charlie smiled at him. 'Okay, I'll talk to Minerva McGonagall about Winky alright?'

'Alright Master Charlie, I will make a space for her to sleep in.' Kreacher bowed and hoped off the couch and went back to the kitchen. Charlie sat back thinking about everything that had happened in the last year. He's life had gone in a completely different direction that what he thought but he couldn't be happier with his life, especially his life with Harry and Harllie. He knew when Harry did go back to the aurors, he will be a little anxious but he also knew Harry wouldn't have done anything if he any other choice. Harry was not the type to risk his family now he has one and Harry loved him, he knew that by just looking at his husband.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter thirty nine

Charlie got up of the couch and stuck his head in the fire, 'Minerva, you there?' Charlie asked.

'Charlie, is Harry alright?' Minerva said looking worried.

'He's fine Minerva, I wanted to talk to you about Winky. See Harry and I thought she could come here to live and help Kreacher. We know she's a free elf and we will pay her even if she doesn't want us too. But we wanted to ask if you were all right with that.'

'Yes of course Charlie, she doesn't belong to Hogwarts, so she can go wherever she wants. I'll summon her here and ask if she wants to go to the Potter home.'

'Thanks Minerva, I just spoke with Kreacher and he's happy as long as she doesn't become the main elf.'

'I'll see to it Charlie, could you let Harry know that I spoke with Albus. He thinks Harry's power has grown since he doesn't have the piece of soul and that's why he was able to stay standing after being stunned, especially so many times, but he also believes that he will get stronger as time goes by.'

'Stronger, able to stand stunning spells and also can do most things wandless. I wouldn't know what else he will be able to do when that time comes.'

'No, me either. But one thing Albus did say and he wouldn't tell me how he knew, was that Harry will become one of the most powerful wizards there ever was, over himself included.'

'He wouldn't tell you how he knew this, but that doesn't surprise me. He's always known things about Harry before Harry knew and that's always puzzled me as well.'

'Yes, me as well Charlie. Well I'll talk to Winky and if she wants to she will arrive sometime later.'

'Thanks Minerva, I'll talk to you later.' Charlie smiled and pulled his head out of the fire. He heard Harllie crying so he went upstairs into her room. 'Hey princess, what's wrong?' Charlie said as he picked her up, 'You hungry?' he left the room and went into the kitchen and Kreacher handed him a bottle straight away. 'Thanks Kreacher.' Charlie smiled, then sat down with Harllie, and gave her bottle to her. 'You are one lucky little girl princess having Harry as you're father.'

Charlie was sitting there staring at the baby girl in his arms when Kreacher walked over with Winky.

'Master Charlie, Winky is here to live with us.' Kreacher bowed.

'Hello Winky, so do you want to live with us?'

'Yes Mr. Charlie, I like Mr. Charlie and Mr. Harry very much and now with Miss Harllie, I would like to look after her and I like Kreacher very much as well.'

'That's settled then, you can stay as long as you want. One thing Winky, you are a free elf and its law that we have to pay you for your work.'

'I know Mr. Charlie, but Winky does not want paying.' the elf looked sad at Charlie.

'I realise that Winky but I have to, I could put some gold in a jar for you but you don't have to touch it if you don't want to, how would that be?'

'Winky likes that Mr. Charlie, but I could give that jar to Miss Harllie when it's full.'

'That's your choice Winky, now one more thing. If you wanted to, you could wear what Kreacher wears with the Potter name on it or just some clothes like you are wearing now, again it's your choice.'

'I would like to wear the Potter shirt Mr. Charlie as I work for you now.'

'Alright Winky, Kreacher could you get one for Winky and you can do whatever it is you do.' Charlie smiled at the two elves.

'Of course Master Charlie,' Kreacher said and bowed, then took Winky's hand and led her through the kitchen and into his little room.

Charlie couldn't help smiling. 'What are you smiling at love?'

'Harry, what are you doing out of bed?' Charlie said angrily.

'I was too restless, I thought I'd just sit down here with both of you. I won't move of the couch, but I needed to get out of the bed for a while.' Harry said walking stiffly and holding on to the walls until he sat down heavily next to Charlie and winced.

'Fine, but you better not move Harry, or I'll carrying you back up to bed and tie you down.'

'Promise,' Harry grinned at him.

'Don't start that Harry, you need rest.' Charlie leaned over and kissed him tenderly. 'You were moving very slowly and stiffly and you winced, is you're back still sore?'

'Yeah, it's stinging right now and weak, but I'm also hungry. Kreacher.'

'Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher and Winky do for you?'

'Winky, she's here?' Harry looked at Charlie.

'Yeah, I spoke with Kreacher, then Minerva. Winky arrived just before you came down.'

'Oh good, well, Kreacher,' Harry smiled as Winky walked over and stood next to Kreacher, 'and Winky, I'm hungry and I'm not allowed to move of the couch, could you get me something please?'

'Of course Mr. Harry, would Mr. Charlie like something as well?'

'Yeah, thanks Winky, you and Kreacher make whatever, we're not fussed.'

Kreacher bowed and Winky nodded and they both went back into the kitchen. 'She's wearing the Potter shirt.' Harry said.

'Yeah, I asked her what she wanted, that's what she wanted. I also told her about paying her as it's the law, but she agreed for us to put it in a jar and when it's full she wants to give it to Harllie.' Charlie smiled down at the baby in his arms.

'Well, if she wants to Charlie, I know house elves and Winky never wanted to be set free from crouch.'

'You never did tell me about that love. Why did crouch free her?'

'Well, at the quidditch world cup, remember. You were there with the rest of the family, but you went to help fight. Me, Hermione and Ron went with Fred, George and Ginny, but got separated. So the three of us saw Winky struggling through the woods and we found out later that she was magically tied to Crouch Jr, who was under an invisibility cloak. When the dark mark appeared and ministry officials turned up, firing spells in all directions, including at us, one went through the trees and hit Winky, must have knocked out Crouch. When we explained we didn't do the dark mark, they went and found Winky and Mr. Crouch realised why she was there and went over to where his son was, put him back under the imperius curse, covered him with the cloak until everyone left, then took him home. But he said Winky failed him for allowing his son to get a wand, my wand, if you remember.'

'Yeah, I remember that. We were all stunned hearing Winky had you're wand. That was a very confused night, that was, death eaters, ministry officials, aurors, running everywhere when that dark mark appeared. You were only fourteen, weren't you Harry?'

'Yeah, I was, but when that mark appeared in the sky the one thing I remember above everything else was the pain.'

'What pain love?' Charlie asked furrowing his eyebrows.

'In my scar, the moment it hit the sky, my scared burned. At least I know now it'll never do it again.'

'Why I asked about your age was, see you were a kid, well teenager and I was already an adult. Now look at us, I sometimes feel like a cradle snatcher.' Charlie shook his head.

'Well you're not love, I'm an adult now and that's when we got together and like I said. I like the experienced old man to show me everything.' Harry grinned. 'But really Charlie, you're not really that much older than me, so please don't let it worry you.'

'I know and I try not to, but you're still in your teens even if you are an adult. Nineteen to twenty seven, you'll be only twenty two when I hit thirty. It just makes me wonder sometimes.'

'Wonder what Charlie?' Harry asked even though he thought he knew what.

'If you might want a younger man one day, I know you won't Harry, but I can't help thinking it sometimes.'

'Charlie,' Harry said angrily, 'we've been over this before and I will tell you what I already told you. I love you, I want you forever. You're my life Charlie, why do you think I couldn't do anything with Brian.' Harry shook his head at him. 'You're all I think about love, so please stop thinking I'm going to want someone younger.'

'Like I said, I know you don't Harry and I'll try to stop thinking about it. It's just when things like that time at the quidditch world cup comes up, really shows me the age different between us.'

'I get that, I do Charlie. But I've always felt older than I am, you've seen and heard that from me. To me I feel more like thirty sometimes. Maybe that's why I was attracted to you in the first place. I feel closer to your age then my own.'

'You know Harry and that does make a lot of sense. You don't sound nineteen when you talk to someone, you only look nineteen, then again with the amount of scars you're getting, your starting to look a little haggard.' Charlie smirked, then started laughing at the look on Harry's face.

'Haggard, I'll give you haggard my love. You just want till I'm up for some sex, then I'll show you my age.'

'You think you can outdo me in the sex department, do you?'

'Let me ask you something and I want the truth Charlie.'

Charlie snickered, 'Okay, what?'

'How long have you ever had to stay awake and go none stop, I'm not talking about sex. Just say had to work with some dragons, how long?'

'Um, probably about twenty four, twenty six hours straight and that would have been when we brought the dragons over for the triwizard tournament.'

'Well, I was on the go, none stop for more than fifty hours my love. No sleep, no food, just going all the time.'

'When was that?'

'The battle and before, we got up early at Bills and went to Gringotts, broke in there, got into the vault, escaped on the dragon, then jumped off into some deep water and swam to shore. Then I got the vision of Voldemort thinking of his horcrux at Hogwarts, so we got up and apparated into Hogsmeade, nearly got caught by death eaters and snatchers. Aberforth got us into the pub, then through the tunnel, into Hogwarts. Then we had to find the last horcrux. I think I sat for about ten minutes at that stage. Then ran after the grey lady because I think she realised what I wanted to talk to her about. Then I ran back to the room of requirement to find a heap of people there. Then up to Ravenclaw tower with Luna, then used the cruciatus curse on Carrow for spitting at Minerva, then went back and almost got caught by Snape, before he took off, then went back to the room of requirement and found everyone there ready to fight. Then ran looking for Ron and Hermione to tell them where the diadem was, then fighting in the room of requirement, getting chased by fiend fyre, escaping that on a broom, then out into the halls and fighting death eaters, to the shrieking shake, then watched as Voldemort killed Snape and left, then he called a halt in the fighting. I went and watched the memory, headed for the forbidden forest got killed, spoke to Dumbledore, came back, more fighting then killed Voldemort.' Harry said taking a deep breath and saw Charlie sitting there looking stunned.

'Merlin Harry,' Charlie said completely shocked, 'you did all that in just fifty hours?'

'Round about, just over two days. No food, no rest, just on the go the whole time. Do you remember what I looked like when you got to Hogwarts that night?'

'Yeah, very drawn, bruised and cuts all over you and skinny. So that's why, well, you win, I concede.' Charlie said shaking his head. 'No wonder you can never sit still, or lie still for that matter.'

'Yeah, that's been my life for years Charlie, always something going on. When I first went to Romania, to your place, that was the only time I'd ever just sat and did nothing.'

'So when I saw you in the Gryffindor tower and you said you were just tired, you weren't kidding, were you?'

'No love, I wasn't. Even when I slept, my mind was always going, whether it was my thoughts or Voldemorts. I couldn't even rest when I was asleep.' Harry looked at Charlie again and saw he still looked stunned. 'So, you want to take me on for none stop sex my love.'

'No, that's why I said I conceded. You'll bloody well wear me out Harry.' Charlie shook his head as Kreacher and Winky came in with some food for them. 'Thanks,' The elf's left again as Charlie stared at Harry. 'So every time in your life has been like that, no wonder you sound older Harry.'

'Yeah, that's the reason, now let's eat, I'm starving.' Harry smiled at Charlie, then kissed him tenderly.

'I'll just put her into bed first.'

'Could Winky put Miss Harllie to bed Mr. Charlie?' the small elf said.

'Ah, yeah, sure,' Charlie said and placed Harllie into Winky's small arms and watched as she carefully carried their daughter up the stairs, then came back a few minutes later. 'I really don't know what to say love, I know you've had a hard life, but what you just told me was incredible. Do you think…?' Charlie hesitated as he looked at Harry.'

'Think what love?'

'Do you think I could see all that, in the pensieve?'

'If you want to, I said you could see anything. It won't be very nice to watch though.'

'I know, but I want to see what you've been through. It lets me know you more than I do now.'

'Alright Charlie, when I'm feeling better I'll show you. Do you want from when we left Bills?'

'Yeah, start from there.'

'I want to ask you to do something for me love.'

'I'll do anything for you Harry, you know that.'

'Yeah, I do, just wait and let me ask first. When I was unconscious, something came to me about memories. You know how if you don't want someone to see a memory, you can just not think of it and they can't get it out of your head.'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Well, I think I can do it even if someone wants to stop me. I don't know if I can, but something is telling me I can. So I want to try with you. So even if I have no idea what you'll be thinking about, I'll just try and get one out. Will you let me Charlie?'

'Yeah, alright, Harry. We'll do that when you're feeling better as well. Harry, when I spoke with Minerva about Winky, she told me she'd spoken to Dumbledore about you, the stunners.'

'What did he say Charlie?'

'Yes, he thinks you're power has grown and will grow more since there's no more of Voldemort inside you. He also said he believes you will be one of the most powerful wizards there ever will be, he's including himself in that.'

'How would he know that?'

'You know Dumbledore Harry, one he wouldn't tell Minerva and two, he always seems to know things about you before you or anyone else does.'

'Yeah, he does, but I wish I knew why that was. Why does he know things about me Charlie?'

'I don't know love, I wish I did. He knows more about you than me and I'm you're husband.' Charlie said looking down at the floor.

'Charlie, you will know everything sooner or later. I want you to know me, in every way there is. He just seems to know more, even more than I do about myself.'

'I know love and I will see everything one day. So I'll start with when you left Bills and what I already know. You can go speak with him when you want to, see if he tells you. So let's not talk about it anymore.'

'Alright love, that's a good idea, now, what's this?' Harry said as an owl flew in and landed on the back of the couch. Harry took the scroll and it just sat there.

'Looks like it wants an answer love,' Charlie said as he watched Harry read, then Harry looked up at him. 'Who's it from love?'

'Kingsley, Brian asked if he could stop by to speak with me about the farm house.' Harry said warily.

'He is your boss Harry, so it's up to you.' Charlie said stiffly.

'Charlie, it's work related, that's all. How do you think Kingsley feels, probably just like you at the moment.'

'I know Harry, I just don't want you to be alone with him, that's all. Tell him to come, but I stay with you the whole time.'

'Alright love, you can stay with me whenever you want.' Harry leaned over and kissed him but Charlie's was stiff. 'Charlie,' Harry said angrily. 'don't do this, please.'

Charlie stared into Harry's eyes, then pulled him into a fierce passionately kiss. 'Alright, I'll try. But he better not touch you, because I won't pull a wand Harry, but he will end up unconscious.' Charlie said fiercely.

Harry grinned, 'I like that you're protective of me and jealous, but you never have to be my love. So are you really alright with him coming to speak with me about work?'

'Yeah, I am.' Charlie shook his head, but kissed Harry again.

'I love you Charlie, that's all you need to remember.'

'I know, I love you too, go on, answer him.' Charlie said and watched as Harry wrote on the scroll and tied it back to the owl's leg and it flew off. 'How long do you think before he turns up?'

'An hour, maybe less, so how about I lay here,' Harry turn so he was lying against the arm of the couch and his legs over Charlie's lap, 'And you kiss me,' Harry smiled at him and Charlie moved down against Harry and they kissed passionately. Their arms around each other, touching everywhere and their kisses never stopping, but when they pulled apart, they were both panting heavily. 'Now, that was some kiss love, I like it.'

'Yeah,' Charlie smiled sheepishly, 'but merlin, I'm turned on now.'

'I know, I can feel you love, but kiss me again.' Harry said and wrapped his arms back around Charlie and they started kissing passionately, again for a long time, still touching everywhere, until they heard a small cough, so they pulled apart, then saw Kingsley and Brian standing near the fireplace. 'Hi,' Harry said simply.

'Harry, Charlie,' Kingsley said a bit stiffly, then looked at Brian.

'Harry, Charlie, are you sure it's okay to speak with you Harry?' Brian said watching Charlie.

'Yeah, as long as it's front of Charlie,' Harry said looking back at his husband, then back to Kingsley and Brian. 'Why don't you sit and tell me what you need to Brian.'

Kingsley and Brian sat on the other couch and faced Harry and Charlie. 'We went back to the farm house, there still there as far as we know, but we can't get through the wards. I've left Steven, Alastor and Ron watching the place. They'll come back tonight, and Mark, George and John will watch the place. When you're feeling up to it, I need you to take the wards down again.'

'I can do that, but I'll need another day at least. My back is really painful right now.'

'Yeah, I know it would be, I just needed to find out if you can come out. I'll keep the others rotating at all times until you do feel better. They know not to do anything, just watch the place.'

'What are you going to do when the wards are down Brian?' Harry asked, glancing at Charlie a lot.

'Go in with everyone and hopefully catch them.' Brian said but he glanced at Charlie before looking back at Harry.

'Brian, I've got an idea, if you want. I'll go through the wards under my cloak, see how many are there. You don't want to scare just one or two when we know there's at least five.'

'That's good Harry, I just hope they stay there until you're feeling better.'

Harry sat thinking for a minute. 'Can you both give me and Charlie a minute? Charlie, help me into the library will you?' Harry said and he swung his legs off Charlie, then waited until Charlie helped him up, keeping his arms around him, then they walked into the library and shut the door. They sat on the couch and Harry turned to Charlie. 'I should do this now before they get away Charlie. We still don't know what they were planning, but there's still five death eaters there.'

'But Harry, you can't move properly, you need time.'

'I know, but I thought if you came with me and helped. We could be under the cloak together, sneak down and have a look. That's all I need to do, the others can take care of them if they are still there.'

Charlie sat thinking for a moment. 'But what about Harllie love?'

'We'll call Hermione, she's probably just sitting around worry about Ron anyway. Kreacher and Winky will be here if she needs help and mum's in her cabin.'

'Alright, but let me take as much of your weight as possible?'

'I don't mind you holding me love, but just be very careful and quiet why where there, okay. I normally wouldn't take you into a situation like that, but at the moment I know you wouldn't let me go without you.'

'No, I wouldn't. Alright, let's go tell your boss.' Charlie stood up pulling Harry against him again, and they walked slowly back out and sat down.

'Brian, I'll come now and do it under the cloak, but Charlie's going to help me.'

'He's not an auror Harry, I could help you instead.'

'No, you won't.' Charlie said angrily. 'It's me or he doesn't go, you're not touching him again.'

'Charlie,' Harry said turning his face away from looking at Brian. 'I said I'll go with you, please don't get angry.'

'Bit hard not to Harry, when he had sex with my husband.'

'Charlie, I told you what happened. Neither of us wanted to do that, Kingsley understands even if he doesn't like it. He's been in dangerous situations before, just like what Harry and I were in.'

'I know that, blimey. I do understand you had to do anything to stop getting caught. But you're still not touching Harry again. So either I go with him, or he doesn't go, you're choice.'

'Fine, you can go.' Brian said then looked at Kingsley. 'I know we're not supposed to take civilians into dangerous situations Kingsley, you're the minister, will that hurt the aurors if he comes?'

'I'll take care of it Brian, just let the others know not to say that Charlie was there. It won't be down officially on any documents.' Kingsley looked back at Charlie. 'Charlie, I know how you're feeling at the moment, but I will allow this because I know how you feel, otherwise there would be no hope of you being able to go.'

'Thanks Kingsley, Charlie floo Hermione to come watch Harllie and grab the cloak and where's my other wand?' Harry asked looking at Brian, then Charlie.

'Brian told me about you taking it with you, I took it off your leg at St Mungo's. I'll get it.' Charlie said and went over to the fireplace and stuck his head in, spoke for a few minutes, then he went upstairs.'

'He's angry, I knew he would be, that's why I had Kingsley ask about me coming here.'

'Oh yeah, he's angry Brian, so try not to do anything to provoke his temper, like touch me at all. He told me what he'd do and you don't want that.'

'I think I could take care of myself Harry, I am head auror.' Brian said looking a little puzzled.

'It's not magic you'd have to worry about Brian and I wouldn't let you do anything to him anyway. You've never seen Charlie work with dragons, have you?'

'No, why does that matter?'

'All I will say is, he's very strong and can hold a dragon by himself. So I would hate for him to get his hands on you.' Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded.

'Gotcha and I know you wouldn't let me do anything, not that I'd want to anyway. I do understand what his feeling, neither of us wanted that Harry.'

'Yeah, I know, it's just going to take Charlie a while to get used to seeing you or me being with you at work again.'

'You are still coming back to the aurors.'

'Yeah, I'm coming back Brian. I wasn't sure there for a while, but Charlie basically talked me into it.'

'He talked you into it, that's not something I was expecting. I thought he would have talked you out of coming back.'

'Harry belongs in the aurors, he was meant to be one and he's just too powerful not to, that's why I told him to go back.' Charlie said walking back over to Harry and sat down. 'Hermione will be here in a few minutes, he's the wand and the cloak.' Charlie handed Harry the elder wand and cloak.

'Thanks love.' Harry looked at the wand and slipped it up his sleeve.

'That's not you're wand Harry, that's the one Voldemort had on him the night you killed him.' Kingsley said looking intensely at Harry.

Harry looked at Brian. 'You didn't tell him Brian.'

'You told me not to tell anyone Harry, I promise I wouldn't and I keep my word.'

Harry looked at Brian, then Charlie raising his eyebrows. 'Should I tell Kingsley love?'

'He's a friend Harry, I don't think he'd say anything even if he is a politician.'

'You can trust me Harry, but if you're not sure you can then don't say anything.' Kingsley said.

'Fine, just give me your word you'll never tell anyone about this wand.' Harry said seriously.

'I give my word Harry, now who's wand is that?' Kingsley asked looking completely puzzled.

'Mine, but it's the elder wand Kingsley.' Harry said simply.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter forty

Kingsley sat there looking completely shocked at what Harry just told him, he looked at Harry, then Charlie, then Brian and they all nodded before he turned back to Harry.

'The elder wand, the mythical wand handed to the eldest of three brothers by death?'

'Three brothers, yes, death, no idea,' Harry said.

'But I've seen Albus with that wand Harry, are you saying it belongs to Albus?'

'Not anymore, he was disarmed by the person I won a duel with. It belongs to me now, that's why Voldemort couldn't kill me in the great hall. The wand recognised me as it's owner and refused to kill me.'

'But how did Voldemort get hold of it?'

'He was looking for the elder wand for a long time, I used to see what he was doing in my head. He went to speak with Grindelwald in Nurmengard prison when he found out he stole the wand. Grindlewald lied to him and said he never had it, but he knew Dumbledore had it, because of when Dumbledore beat Grindlewald all those years ago. Voldemort killed him in his cell, then figured out it was Dumbledore's and broke open his tomb and took it out of Dumbledore's hands. I meant to put it back with him because of how dangerous and powerful it is, but his tomb's been fixed and I don't want to have it opened again. So I keep it here under some charms.'

'That's why I wanted him to come and get through the wards Kingsley. That's how he got us through before, with that wand. I saw how puzzled you were when I mentioned that Harry is the only one that could get us through, that's why.'

'Well, you proved you keep your work Brian, when you didn't even tell your partner.'

'Well, fiancee as of now.' Brian said. 'We talked after what happened and realised we both want to be married as well.'

'Congratulations.' Charlie said simply but with no feeling.

'Yes, congratulations, both of you,' Harry said and gave them a smile. The fire turned green Hermione stepped out, 'Hermione, great.'

'How's Ron?' Hermione asked Brian before kissing Harry and Charlie.

'He's fine Hermione, there just sitting watching the place. There's no danger yet.'

'Yes, what do you mean yet?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Hermione, take it easy. I'm going with Charlie and Brian to see who's there, but under my cloak. He'll be fine, I'll make sure he is and so will Charlie.'

'Ah, Charlie can't get involved Harry, he's not an auror.' Brian said quietly.

'If fighting starts Brian, I'm involved. Harry's not up to much in moving, but spells yeah and Ron's my younger brother. I'll stay out of the way if I'm not needed, alright?'

'Not like I could stop you Charlie, alright. Are you ready then?' Brian asked.

'Hermione, Kreacher and Winky are both here if you need them. They'll get Harllie's bottles ready when you want them and everything else is in the nursery, also mum is in her cabin, if you're not sure of anything floo Molly straight away.'

'I'll be fine Harry, you don't need to worry about your daughter, just take care of yourselves and Ron.'

'We will Hermione, thanks for looking after her.' Harry kissed her cheek, then turned to Charlie, 'Ready love.'

'Yeah, ready.' Charlie stood up and helped Harry up pulling to him and holding him close to him. He put the cloak over his shoulder. 'Let's go.' Charlie said to Brian and Kingsley, and the four of them walked outside the house then the wards. They looked at each other and turned on the spot and apparated away.

They arrived just outside the wards of the farm house and saw the three aurors crouched down looking around at them, all with wands pointed at them.

'Harry, what are you doing here and Charlie, what in the name of merlin?' Ron said standing up and going to his brother and brother-in-law.

'Calm down Ron, Steven go quickly and get the others and bring them here. Harry's going to take the wards down and go down with Charlie's help to see if their all still there.'

'Yes boss.' Steven turned on the spot and disapparated away.

'What do you mean Charlie's going with Harry?' Ron asked looking at his brother.

'Harry can't stand properly Ron, I'm helping him. You'd never be able to take all his weight like I can. We're going under the cloak anyway, so no one will see us. Hermione's at the house with Harllie by the way.'

'Blimey Charlie, you're not an auror, you shouldn't be here, but I understand helping Harry. I wouldn't be able to hold him up like you, you're very strong after working with dragons for years.'

'Yeah, that's why it's no problem for me holding Harry's weight, but since we have to wait a few minutes, you want to sit Harry, or stay here?'

'Sit me down for a minute.' Harry said panting heavily and Charlie gently lowered him to the ground.

Brian watched as Charlie lowered Harry and noticed how big his arms were under his shirt and his chest seemed to strain he's shirt.

'I see what you mean now Harry.' Brian jerked his head to Charlie.

'Yeah, that's why I told you Brian. You don't want to get hurt.' Harry smiled at him and saw Charlie scowl. 'Don't get your wand in a knot love. I told Brian that he shouldn't do anything to provoke you, because of what you could do to him with your bare hands my love.'

'Oh, alright then, as long as he understands I'd break his neck like a twig if I wanted to.' Charlie said fiercely as he looked towards Brian and smirked at him. 'Wands don't worry me too much.'

'Alright, just forget it.' Brian said looking at Charlie, just as they heard apparition and all looked towards the rest of the aurors. 'Great, now, Harry will take the wards down, then him and Charlie will go down under the cloak and see how many are still there. No one moves unless we see spells flying.' Brian said seriously, then turned to Harry. 'You ready?'

'Yep, help me up Charlie.' Harry said and Charlie pulled him easily to his feet and held his weight. 'I'll take the wards down and Ron if you could throw the cloak over us.'

'No problem Harry,' Ron said taking the cloak from Charlie.

Charlie led Harry to the wards and he pulled the wand from his sleeve and waved it. The wands instantly went down. Ron walked over then threw the cloak over the both of them, checking to make sure they couldn't be seen.

'Be careful,' Ron said looking towards the spot Harry and Charlie were standing.

'We will, let's go Charlie and remember slowly, so the cloak doesn't slip.'

'Yep, come on love.' Charlie said and they both walked slowly down the hill and towards the house.

'Now, stay really quiet and we'll just look in each window.' Harry said quietly and Charlie nodded. The stepped to the first window and saw Goyle and Terence, but no one else, so they walked around to another window and didn't see anyone, so they moved to the next one and saw another two men talking, so they just kept checking every window and found the last one in the bathroom, Harry shuddered when he saw him. 'Let's go love.' Harry said again quietly and they made their way back up to the rest and Charlie sat Harry down as he pulled the cloak off of them. 'There's five in there Brian. Two at the window we looked through, two more at the back of the house and the one that saw us is in the bathroom.' Harry rolled his eyes at him.

'Gotcha Harry, you stay here with Charlie, if any get past us, Charlie, let Harry handle it.'

'If he can, I will Brian. If he's having trouble I'll do what I have to.' Charlie said simply.

'Fine,' Brian said shaking his head, then looked at everyone else. 'Let's go and keep it quiet and stay to the sides until we get down there, keep you wands at the ready but lowered, ready?' he asked and got nods from everyone.

'Be careful little brother.' Charlie said to Ron.

'I will, take care of Harry.' Ron smiled and followed the rest of the aurors down the hill and towards the house.

Harry and Charlie watched as they all spoke for a few minutes, then split up and some went towards the front door and some the back door.

Harry pulled the wand and waved it in an intricate pattern. 'What did you do Harry?'

'Put my own wards up so they can't apparate away.'

'Good thinking love,' they both went back to watching and heard spells and they both tensed, then they heard a few screams.

'I wish I was down there love, I hate this, not being able to help.' Harry said watching intensely.

'I know Harry, but don't move. Let's just wait and see what happens.' they both sat there watching for the longest time until they saw Ron's red hair emerged with Steven and they both had one of the men bound. They made their way towards the hill. 'Good one brother.' Charlie grinned at him.

'Thanks Charlie,' Ron said and he stood with Steven as they made the man lay flat on his stomach. 'Here comes Brian, John and Alastor with two more.' Ron said, Charlie and Harry looked towards them making their way towards them.

As soon as they were with everyone else Brian turned to look back at the house, 'Here comes Kingsley, Mark and George with the last two,' Brian said relaxing his shoulders.

'Charlie, stand me up for a moment will you?' Harry said slowly looking at the man Kingsley had in front of him.

'Harry, don't.' Brian said looking at him, then the man.

Harry didn't say anything as the two men and three aurors stepped closer to them. Harry moved towards one of them with Charlie's help and stared at him.

'Oh more your type of blokes, that's all I need,' said the man and before Harry could say anything, Charlie belted him and he went flying back knocking over the other man and two aurors.

'Thanks love, that's the one that had me and Brian.' Harry smiled at his husband as everyone stared at Charlie standing there looking down at the man that made his husband have sex with his boss.

'Yeah, I figured that love, especially with the way you looked at him and the way Brian looked at both of you. Brian, don't expect him to wake up for a long time.'

'No, I wouldn't think so Charlie,' Brian said staring at the unconscious death eater. 'Let's get them back, Charlie you can take Harry home now, rest Harry. So you can get back to work in a few days.'

'A week Brian, not before,' Charlie said.

'Fine, a week,' Brian said and turned to face all his aurors and Kingsley.

'Let's go home love.' Charlie said and he pulled Harry against him and turned on the spot apparating away. They walked into the house and saw Hermione sitting there with Harllie, Winky and Kreacher.

'How's Ron?' Hermione said anxiously.

'Performed brilliantly Hermione, don't worry.' Harry smiled as Charlie lowered him to the couch and sat beside him. 'How's she been Hermione?'

'Great Harry, not a murmur out of her, she's had her bottle and I've changed her, now she's just asleep, but I didn't want to put her back.' Hermione smiled at Harllie's fathers.

'We understand that Hermione,' Charlie smiled at her.

'Ah, Harry, Winky said she works for you and Charlie, what's going on?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, see Kreacher and Winky like each other so I thought she might like to live here and work for us. We have to pay her, even if she doesn't want us to. So she agreed for us to put some gold in a jar. If she wants to use it she can, but she wants to give it to Harllie when it's full.' Harry explained smiling at the two elves.

'Oh, okay then, that I don't mind,' Hermione smiled at Harry and Charlie.

'You know it would be different if I could Hermione, but we can't.'

'I know, I understand that even if I don't like it. So, what's Ron doing now as it's getting late?'

'They were taking the five death eaters back to the ministry, then he will either come here or home, he knows you're here, so probably here.' Harry shrugged and the fire turned green and Ron stepped out.

'Hi, I've been so worried Ron.' Hermione said kissing him as he sat beside her.

'I was safe Hermione, no problem.' Ron said then turned to Charlie. 'Why in the name of merlin did you knock that death eater out for Charlie?'

Charlie looked at Harry and they both stared at each other for a while. 'Up to you love.' Charlie said but he smiled, 'it made me feel better hitting the one that caused it.'

'Fine, they know everything else about me, why not that.' Harry said and turned to Ron and Hermione. 'That was the death eater that caught me and Brian.'

'I know that Harry, but it still doesn't explain why Charlie belted him.' Ron said angrily.

'Shut it and I'll tell you Ron.' Harry said. 'Brian saw him coming towards where we were hiding, so we started kissing like we were a couple just looking for a place to be alone.' Harry closed his eyes and looked at Charlie.

'Yeah, you mentioned that, but I can tell there's more to it Harry.'

'He had his wand and we couldn't get to ours without him noticing. He said he hadn't had any for a long time and even watching some blokes like us might get him off. So he made us have sex, so he could get off.' Harry grimaced as he gripped Charlie's hand tight.

'He made you and Brian have sex, so now I understand why Charlie belted him and why Charlie said he could snap Brian's neck like a twig,' Ron shook his head as he looked at his brother, 'but how did you end up getting away, you never said?'

'Well, like I said we couldn't get our wands, so when he finished doing what he was doing,' Harry grimaced again, 'then he was going to tie us up, so I used my hand and stunned him.' Harry said.

'You stunned without using a wand,' Hermione said looking stunned. 'Well, you're power is growing Harry.'

'That's what Dumbledore's portrait said. I had Minerva ask him after getting hit with twelve stunners and I was still standing, at least for a while. He said my power has grown and will grow more.'

'That's not all he said though.' Charlie cut in.

'What else did he say?' Hermione asked.

'That Harry would end up the most powerful wizard there is, that's even over Dumbledore himself.' Charlie explained.

'How would he know that Harry?' Hermione asked looking puzzled.

'I don't know Hermione, he just seems to know things about me, before I do. Sometimes he knows things I don't know about myself and would never know if he never told me. Do you have any idea's how he could do that Hermione, why he knows things about me?'

'I did read something once at Hogwarts, about wizards sharing souls and they knew things about each other. But you don't know things about Dumbledore unless he's told you or someone else has, so it can't be that. Let me check some of my books Harry, I might find something.'

'Thanks Hermione, if you can't find anything, no one can, unless I talk to Dumbledore and I don't want to do that if I don't have to.'

'You still mad at him Harry, because of Rose.' Ron asked softly.

'Yeah, I am. He should have told me earlier, oh, it looks like our little girl's waking up love.' Harry said looking over at her and she turned her head and looked at Harry and smiled. 'Now, I wasn't expecting that. She shouldn't be able to do that just yet, should she?' Harry asked looking at Charlie.

'It's a little early Harry but she just seems to sense you.' Charlie said looking over at Harllie.

'She's only six weeks old though love, but can you bring her over Hermione?'

Hermione got up and handed the baby to Charlie, and she looked up at Charlie and smiled at him, then looked at Harry still smiling.

'She smiled at me love, first time.' Charlie grinned hugely.

'Well, we're going to head home Harry, so you won't be in for a week, so Charlie said to Brian.' Ron smirked.

'No, he won't Ron. I need time with my husband but thanks for watching her Hermione and I wasn't as nervous as I thought I was going to be.'

'No, I wasn't either and I thought being the first time, I'd be a nervous wreck, wanting to check on her all the time. But I think since it was Hermione, that's probably why.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'Why would it make a difference because of me minding Harllie to anyone else Harry?'

'You have always done anything to help and protect me for years Hermione, you and Ron both have. So I knew you would do the same for Harllie, look after her, keep her safe.'

'Thank you Harry,' Hermione got up and kissed his cheek, 'and I will always keep her safe, so rest and I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, rest Harry and I'll see you at the office.' Ron hugged them both then they stepped into the fire and vanished.

'Alone again my love,' Harry said leaning back but still watching his daughter.

'Yeah, but going there with you let me see what you can get up to sometimes and I saw the way you all worked together so no one got hurt. So I don't think I'll worry as much anymore, even if you are hurt at the moment.'

'I don't want you to worry Charlie, but how are you going to be with Brian now, honestly?'

'Probably still a little protective of you and I will probably turn up next week just to see for myself.'

'I expected you to say that love,' Harry smirked at him. 'But let's get her to bed, then you can help me to bed. I never realised how buggered I was and sore as well.'

'Well you need you're potions and some more cream put on, so kiss our daughter love and I'll put her to bed.' Charlie watched as Harry kissed Harllie all over her face, then leaned back. 'Weren't sure if you were going to stop them love,' Charlie said as he stood up.

'I know, I just missed her, go on, take her to bed babe.'

Harry watched as Charlie walked up the stairs with their daughter, then he leaned back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes Charlie walked back downstairs.

'Don't fall asleep there love, I've carried you enough today.'

'I'm not asleep, just resting love.' Harry pulled his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

'Come on love, let me help you up to bed.' Charlie pulled Harry up against him and they slowly made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Charlie helped Harry take his clothes off, then into bed. 'I'll get you're potion and cream, will you stay awake until I get back?'

'I'll try love, just don't take too long.' Harry said tiredly, and watched as Charlie left the room. He closed his eyes again, giving them a rub, then yawned hugely, as Charlie walked back in.

'Good, you're still awake.' Charlie sat on Harry's side of the and handed him a vial and watched as Harry drank it. 'Now cream, I'll be as gentle as possible.' Charlie started putting the cream on Harry's face and saw him wince.

'How does it look now love?'

'Not bad Harry, it's healing. Now you're shoulder,' Charlie said and dabbed some cream on his shoulder and Harry winced again, then he leaned Harry forward and dabbed more cream on his last cut. Then lay him back, 'How do they feel love?'

'Better actually, it's just my back now. Merlin it aches though.'

'Normally I would massage it, but not this time. You just have to rest until it gets better. It looks bad though, twelve big red marks.'

'Yeah and I can feel every one of them. I still wish I knew how I stayed standing, if Hermione doesn't find anything about how Dumbledore knows things about me, I might just go talk to him.'

'See if Hermione finds something first love, now do you want anything?'

'No, I'm just tired love, but body's tired more than sleep tired. How about we just hold each other for a while?' Charlie smiled, and stripped off his clothes, then got into bed then Harry lay down across Charlie's chest, running his hands over him.

'Don't move them any lower love, or I will tie you down.' Charlie said looking down at him and ran his hands across the marks on Harry's back.

'I'm not going to, tempted but I won't. I'm too sore to do anything right now, even if I want to.' Harry kept running his hands over his husband's body, 'Charlie, I love you so much.'

'I love you too Harry, but why do you sound down all of a sudden?'

'It's just having to do that with Brian, just makes me feel terrible even if we had no choice. I only ever wanted to be with you, now I can't get that back. I wanted to just have you for my whole life, now I can't.'

'It's not like you did anything or wanted to Harry. So just try to forget that and think you have only ever wanted me.'

'It's not the same Charlie, that's one of the main reasons I never went to a bloke and went to Lizzy instead. But that's another thing I've been meaning to talk to you about Charlie. How did Lizzy work that out, she said she wanted me to get her pregnant. But I wouldn't have ever had sex with her if I wasn't upset with you. So what was she planning if I didn't go with her that day?'

'I don't know Harry, maybe she might have just told you that she wanted to be the one to give us a baby, who knows what she was thinking. Maybe she might have coaxed you there and let you think she was upset so you'd comfort her. It's just too hard to say love.'

'I wonder if Brian found anything at her place that might have explained what she was planning. I might ask him next week, see if they found anything about me.'

'They might not have even gone through her place yet Harry. They all knew her for a long time and it would still be hard for them to go through her stuff. But one thing I do know love, is she was in love with you and was determined to have your baby. So she had some plan worked out, we just don't know what it was.'

'Yes, I know. I never did anything to encourage her in any way though. She knew how much I loved you, she even said that in her note. So why did she love me? I don't know, maybe I'm just trying too hard to work out why she did what she did. Let's just forget it, we'll tell Harllie all about her but let's leave the why's for now.'

'Good idea love,' Charlie kissed the top of Harry's head but kept running his hands softly down his back until he knew Harry had fallen asleep. 'Rest love, you need it.' Charlie said and gently moved Harry over so he was lying on his pillow, he kissed him gently, then put his arms around him and fell asleep not long after.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter forty one

A week after Harry's injuries at the hands of a death eater, Harry was sitting on the couch with Charlie feeding their daughter. Harry noticed Charlie was very quiet, not saying much at all the whole day.

'Charlie, what's going on love?' Harry asked looking at him.

'Nothing's going on Harry, why?'

'Charlie, you've been quiet all day and tonight you've hardly said two words, now spit it out.'

'It's just tomorrow, that's all love.' Charlie said wearily.

'That I'm going back to work tomorrow, where Brian is right?'

'Yeah, it's been on my mind all day and I know, you don't have to say it again.' he looked over at Harry. 'I just can't help it love.'

'I know Charlie, I do know how you feel remember? So are you planning on turning up with our daughter?'

'Planning on it and yes you know how I feel. I'll be alright after a few days Harry. It's just tomorrow, that's all.'

'I did ask if you wanted me to go back or not.'

'You should go back love, you're too good not too. I'll be alright.' Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly.

'Okay, but try not to worry Charlie, you're the only man I want to make love to for the rest of my life.'

'I know Harry and I feel the same way, but it looks like Harllie's finished, so time for her to go to bed.'

'And us too love,' Harry smiled at Charlie and he nodded.

They both got up and walked up the stairs, into the nursery. They put Harllie down in her cot, covered her up and both kissed her forehead. They walked into their bedroom, and stripped off, then climbed into bed. They instantly started touching each other all over and kissed passionately. They made love for the next few hours, at first fast and hard, then they slowed and took their time.

Harry knew why Charlie wanted it so hard at first, he was trying to possess him, even though Harry knew Charlie already owned every part of him. They cuddled up together until they fell asleep.

Harry woke first the next morning and saw Charlie asleep on his stomach. He gently kissed his back and went into the bathroom to have a shower. When he came out to dress, Charlie was still asleep, so he went into his daughter's room and saw her lying awake, staring around at the colours and pictures on the walls near her.

'Hello princess,' Harry smiled down at her and she instantly smiled back at him. Harry picked her up, holding her close to him, then kissing her head. 'Let's get you feed, alright?' Harry said and they went downstairs. 'Morning Kreacher, morning Winky.' Harry smiled at the two elves as he sat down.

'Morning Master Harry and Miss Harllie,' Kreacher bowed to them.

'Morning Mr. Harry, Miss Harllie, do you wish for breakfast Mr. Harry?'

'I'll just feed Harllie first, then I'll eat Winky.'

'I can feed Miss Harllie Mr. Harry, then you can eat now before you go to work.'

'Okay Winky,' Harry smiled and waited until she got the bottle and sat down. Harry placed Harllie into her arms and feed his daughter. He watched Harllie look at Winky and she smiled up at the elf. Kreacher brought Harry's breakfast over to him and he ate why he watched Winky and his daughter.

'Morning,' Charlie said as he sat down, giving Harry a kiss, then Harllie, 'So love, back to work?'

'Yeah, are you going to be alright babe?' Harry asked looking over at him.

'I'll be fine Harry, but I'm still going to drop in.'

'That's fine, I love to see you anytime, as well as our daughter,' Harry said, then finished eating. 'But I really need to go love.' Harry said and he stood up and kissed Harllie on the head and she smiled up at him, then Charlie pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. 'Charlie, it's going to be fine.'

'I know it will, but I can't help being possessive.' Charlie kissed Harry passionately, then caressed his face. 'Go before I change my mind love.'

'Alright,' Harry kissed him again, then walked over to the fireplace. He looked back and Charlie was watching him, his smiled, then stepped into the fireplace and vanished. Harry made his way up to the auror offices.

'Finally back Harry, so how are you feeling?' Ron asked from his desk.

'Pretty good now Ron, it still twinges a bit if I do too much, but it's getting there,' Harry said as he went to his desk. 'So, is Brian in yet?'

'Yeah, in his office with the American auror, he's just taking through some of the differences between the two countries.'

'What American Ron?' Harry asked looking puzzled.

'Oh, right sorry, last week, Brian got a request for this man to come over and study with our aurors for a couple of months. So Brian gave it the okay and he arrived a few days ago, but he only started today.'

'Okay, have you met him yet?'

'No, just saw him come in and Brian took him straight into his office.'

Harry looked over at the door to Brian's office, then turned to another auror. 'Alastor, been meaning to ask, has Lizzy's place been cleaned out yet?'

'No it hasn't Harry. None of us wanted to, but I suppose we should get to that. Her desk is still sitting as it was, we haven't touched anything on it either.' Alastor said looking at the desk behind Harry's.

Harry looked over at the desk, thinking about what he and Charlie had spoken about. Harry shook his head and got stuck into the parchments on his desk.

'Looks like another stake out coming up Ron?' Harry said as he looked up at Ron.

'Yeah, their not death eaters, just into dark magic Brian said. He hasn't finalised the plans yet.'

'Okay,' Harry said and went back to work, he sat there going through all the material on these wizards, until Brian and a man walked over to their desks.

'Everyone, this is Tyler Johnson, he'll be working with us for two months at least. Tyler, this is Alastor, Steven, John, George, Mark, Ron and Harry.' he said pointing to everyone in the room and he got his from everyone. 'Harry, he's duelling training is a little different from ours, so I thought I'd get you to show him what we do.'

'No problem boss,' Harry grinned. 'But I do need a private word with you though, about Lizzy.'

'Okay Harry, Tyler take that desk over near Alastor and Harry will get to you after we've spoken, come into the office Harry.'

Harry followed Brian into the office and he closed the door. 'What about Lizzy Harry?'

'Her stuff at her place and her desk here, we need to clean them out and I wanted to help with that, see if there was some things to keep for Harllie.'

'Yeah, we should do that, it's time I suppose. Why not you, Alastor and Ron go this afternoon? Is there anything specific you want to do with her clothes?'

'Maybe donate them to the orphanage, and we can see if there is anything else they might want or need.'

'That's not a bad idea Harry. I should check with Gringotts as well, see about what's in her vault. I might do that why you're at her place later.'

'Good idea Brian, well, I'll get Tyler into some duelling. Anything specific you want me to show him?'

'Yeah, you're stunners Harry. From what he said, they don't use them much as they think there not strong enough. I don't know who trains them, but since you started with the others, their stunners have come up a lot. Still not quite on yours and Ron's though.'

'I'll show him. Should I do one on him first to show him, or have someone else volunteer?'

'Take Ron in with you, he's trained with you for a long time, so he's used to it.'

'Okay, we'll get to that now, thanks Brian.' Harry walked out of the office, 'Ron, you're coming with me and Tyler to show him our stunners.'

'Oh blimey Harry, do you have to hit me with those again?' Ron asked grimacing.

'There not that strong, that's why we never use them in the States,' Tyler said looking at Ron.

'Well, you're about to see how wrong you are mate.' Alastor grinned at him. 'I might just come and watch Harry.'

'Up to you, let's get in there.' Harry said and led the way into the back room. Harry, and Ron took their robes off, and Tyler watched them, so he took his robes off as well, 'Ron, you first, then Tyler.'

'Can you at least do half strength Harry, I don't want to go through the walls again.'

Harry laughed, 'Sorry, I need to show Tyler what a real stunner can do. So you ready?'

'Yeah, I'm ready Harry.' Ron said taking a deep breath.

'Just watch Tyler,' Harry said and turned back to face Ron. He pulled his wand, then sent a full strength stunner at him and he flew back and bounced off the padded wall. Harry ran over to him and helped him up. 'You okay mate?' Harry said snickering.

'Bloody hell Harry, you're stunners have gotten stronger.'

Harry turned to Tyler and saw his mouth hanging open. 'That's…that's. How did you do that?'

'A lot of practice, but I'll get Ron to do one on Alastor and you might see the difference. Alastor, let Ron stun you mate.'

'Fine Harry, I knew if I came in here, you'd do that to me.' he said as he took his robes off and stood ready. 'Okay Ron, hit me.' Ron sent a stunner at Brian, he flew back but nowhere near as far as Harry sent Ron.

'The reason I showed the difference Tyler, is mine are more powerful. So Ron's one is a little above average. Could you show me yours? You can do it on me if you like.' Harry said.

'Ah, okay, but it won't be anything like that.' Tyler and Harry stepped into the middle of the room, Tyler pulled his wand and looked a little nervous. He sent the stunner at Harry and all he did was step back a space.

'That's it?' Ron asked looking at Tyler then Harry.

'Yeah, we've never found them that strong, where did you learn yours Ron?'

'From Harry, why we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts.'

'Why don't I take you through it Tyler, we'll get you up to speed with them, shouldn't take too long.' Harry said. 'Ron, you can go now, unless you want me to hit you again?'

'No thanks Harry, my back needs rest.' Ron said shaking his head and left the room with Alastor.

Harry and Tyler stayed in the back room for a couple of hours. Harry had his stunners up a far bit when he called it quits.

'That's unbelievable that it Harry, thanks.' Tyler said as he put his robes back on.

'No problem, let's get back into the office.' Harry said and they walked back into the other room.

'Harry, you've got a visitor,' Brian said smiling at him.

'Hey,' Harry said and walked over to Charlie and Harllie. He leaned down and kissed his daughter, then kissed Charlie passionately for the longest time.

'Are they going to come up for air anytime soon?' Steven said smiling at the kissing couple.

'Something will come up if they don't stop.' Alastor grinned.

'Ah, Harry's gay.' Tyler said, looking a little disgusted.

'Yeah, he is. That his husband, who happens to be my brother.' Ron said watching Tyler.

Harry and Charlie pulled apart. 'I love you're kisses babe, so hand me our daughter.' Harry said and took Harllie from Charlie. 'How's my princess.' Harry said kissing her cheeks and she smiled at him. He looked over at Tyler. 'Tyler, this is my husband Charlie Potter and our daughter Harllie Potter.' Harry grinned.

'Nice to meet you,' Tyler said stiffly.

'Something wrong Tyler?' Harry asked.

'Just that I'm not big on gay people,' Tyler said looking away.

Harry looked at Charlie, then Brian. 'Well he's in for a shock.' Harry said softly. 'Why don't you get him here Brian?' Harry said quietly to Brian.

'Not a bad idea Harry,' Brian waved his wand and sent a memo out of the office. 'Now, go back to snogging you're husband Harry why you can, because we've still got a lot of work to do after lunch. Are you going down to lunch now?'

'I'll wait for a minute Brian, I want to see Kingsley.' Harry smirked at him and Charlie laughed, then everyone else did, Tyler just looked confused.

Kingsley walked in a few minutes later. 'Tyler, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Kingsley, Tyler Johnson. He was just telling us he doesn't like gay people.'

'Really,' Kingsley said and looked at Harry and Charlie, then turned back to Brian and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. They heard everyone laugh loudly, so they pulled apart and looked at Tyler. 'Brian is my fiancee Tyler, so I think you might have to get use to gay people, especially around here. What with Harry and Charlie at it all the time, not to mention me and Brian.'

'The head auror is gay,' Tyler said looking shocked.

'Not only that Tyler, Kingsley here used to be head auror before he became minister. But you spoke about me being gay, you do know who Harry is don't you?'

'Well, yeah, his Harry,' Tyler shrugged.

'Haven't you heard of Harry Potter Tyler?' Steven asked looking a still stunned.

'No, should I have.' Tyler said looking at Harry.

'Well, first time someone hasn't heard of me, that's so strange and refreshing.' Harry grinned, as Charlie put his arms around him.

'You have heard of Voldemort, haven't you?' Brian asked.

'That dark wizard causing you Brits some problems,' Tyler said casually.

'Some problems, nice way to put the worst dark wizard in history, don't you think Harry?' Alastor smiled at him.

'Yeah, I wish he just caused a few problems.' Harry said then turned to Tyler. 'Voldemort killed thousands of people Tyler, had hundreds of followers called death eaters. They terrorised Britain and other countries for more than fifty years.'

'Until Harry stopped him,' Ron said smiling at his mate.

'Thousands and for that long, but why did it take so long?' he asked.

'Because he was cunning, smart, powerful and evil, he had no remorse, no feelings what so ever, he just wanted to rule the world, including America. He was planning on that after he got all of Britain and France.' Kingsley said, then smiled at Harry. 'Harry's parents were some of his victims when Harry was only a baby. Voldemort tried to kill him as well, using the killing curse. That scar on his head was caused by that.'

'You survived the killing curse?' Tyler said looking shocked again.

'Twice, got another scar on my chest just like this one,' Harry said pointing to his forehead.

'You never told us that Harry.' Steven said.

'Never thought about it Steven, sorry.' Harry smiled at him.

'So, if he was so powerful, how did you stop him Harry?' Tyler asked.

'I killed him in the great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I did that after he hit me with the killing curse again. Anyway, enough about that, I'm taking my husband and daughter to lunch. Coming babe?' Harry asked Charlie.

'Of course love.' Charlie said, then smiled at Kingsley and Brian. 'I won't keep him long Brian.'

'Take your time you two.' Brian smiled at them.

Harry and Charlie put their arms around each other and left the auror offices and headed down to the cafeteria and sat down.

'You were smiling at Brian love,' Harry asked looking at Charlie.

'We spoke for a bit when I got here, so it's fine now love. Also, I asked if him and Kingsley wanted to come for dinner, along with Ron and Hermione.'

Harry smiled hugely at Charlie, 'You are a wonderful person and the best husband anyone can have.' Harry kissed him fiercely.

'I try love, so that's okay that there coming over?'

'Yeah, it'll be good Charlie, oh, here comes Ron.' Harry said as he watched Ron walk towards them and sat down. 'So I hear you're coming for dinner Ron?'

'Yeah, that's okay isn't it Harry?'

'You know me, the more the merrier Ron. Have you let Hermione know yet?'

'Yeah, sent an owl just after Charlie invited us, there was something I wanted to mention to you both though.'

'What's that Ron?' Charlie asked.

'Well, Ginny. I heard her say to mum, that you've had us and George and even Bill to dinner, but never her or Draco.'

Harry looked at Charlie, 'What do you think love, could we handle an evening with him?' Harry asked.

'I don't see a problem with that Harry, might show us what he's really like with only just the four of us there.'

'Yeah, I still want to speak with Kingsley about him, just to find out why he got off.'

'Do that sometime later Harry.' Ron suggested.

'Might, if I get time because me, you and Alastor are going to Lizzy's place after lunch to pack up her stuff, I'm going through everything to see if there's anything I want to keep for Harllie.'

'Will you be alright doing that love?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, I'll be fine babe, might give me those answers as well.' Harry said looking down at Harllie.

'What answers Harry?' Ron asked puzzled.

'Lizzy told me she'd wanted me to get her pregnant, that she planned it. I'm just wondering what she was planning if I didn't turn up that day upset and angry.'

'Yeah, good point Harry, she must have had some idea or plan to get you to sleep with her.'

'That's another reason I want to go through her stuff, see if she had anything written down or something, I just don't know, we'll see.'

'Was Kingsley still up there when you came down Ron?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, him, Brian and the others were filling Tyler in on Harry and Voldemort.' Ron smirked at his mate.

'Oh great, he might start staring now. That's been easing off lately.'

'Well, you've still got people staring now Harry.' Ron smiled as he looked around as some of the other people eating lunch.

'Yeah, but there looking at Harry with his daughter more than just Harry now.' Charlie smiled at his husband and they both looked down at Harllie.

'Well I can't blame them there, she's so beautiful.' Harry smiled at his daughter and she smiled back at him.

'She's doing that a lot more now,' Charlie grinned. 'She was to me just before you came back into the office. So what were you doing with Tyler in there Harry?'

'Stunners, the American's don't think there strong enough, so Brian had me show him ours. I hit Ron with one, then had Ron hit Alastor.'

'How far did you fly back Ron?' Charlie grinned at him.

'To the wall then I bounced off it.' Ron said rubbing his back. 'But when Tyler did one at Harry, all Harry did was a step back, that's it.'

'He's better now, I took him through it for a while after you left. He was able to get me back a few feet and on my back, so he'll get better.'

'With you teaching him Harry, he should. Everyone in the DA was able to do stunners really strong thanks to you.'

Harry shrugged and went back to watching his daughter. 'Look Charlie, she's trying to reach for me.'

'Yeah, she is. Now it's going to get interesting. She'll be grabbing at your glasses soon love.'

'Probably will babe, I'm glad I bought two pair now. I might get another pair just in case.'

'Wanted to tell you to love, I started her on solids this morning. Winky cooked up a nice custard for her, she loved it.'

'Solids already, she's growing so fast.' Harry said and picked his daughter up, holding her close to him, 'Oh, there's she goes,' Harry said as Harllie tried to get his glasses. 'You can't have daddy's glasses princess. I won't be able to see you properly.'

'You know what I just thought of Harry?' Ron said.

'What's that Ron?'

'Well, you're both her fathers, but what if she calls daddy, and you both answer but she might have been calling for Charlie, how's that going to work?'

'I had a thought on that Harry.' Charlie smiled at him.

'What's that love?'

'Well, you could be daddy, and I could be dada, until she's a little older, how's that sound?' Charlie grinned hugely.

'If you're happy love, why not, I can't wait for the day she calls us that love.'

'No, neither can I Harry.' Charlie reached out and touched Harllie's face, then Harry's.

'So you heading home when you leave here Charlie?' Ron asked.

'No, heading to mum's for a while.'

'Well, don't expect to get her back until you leave, not with mum and Ginny there.' Ron smiled.

'No, we've gotten used to that though. Ginny surprised me though. She always wants to hold Harllie.' Harry said as he kept playing with Harllie.

'Do you think she might want kids sooner, rather than later?'

'Maybe Ron, but think it's more to do with Harry. Harllie is Harry's daughter and she was in love with him for a long time.'

'You think love, she seems so into Draco now.' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'I know, but she seems to want to hold Harllie more than Victoire. I saw her hold Victoire when we got back after finding Rose, but it's nowhere like the way she is with Harllie. She never wants to let her go or hand her to anyone else.'

'You could be right Charlie and she did love Harry. Well, I'm heading back to the office, I'll see you up there Harry, Charlie, I'll see you tonight.'

Both Harry and Charlie nodded, then Ron kissed Harllie's head and walked off.

'You don't think she still loves me though, do you Charlie?'

'I think it's still there deep down Harry but she'll get over you one day love, don't let it worry you.'

'Yeah, I hope she does. But she seems happy with the ferret.' Harry laughed and Harllie grabbed at his nose this time. Harry, Charlie and Harllie sat there for the longest time, just letting her grab at them. They still had people watching and smiling over at the Potter family who were so engrossed with each other, they never noticed anyone else.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter forty two

Harry walked back into the auror office and went straight over to his desk. He went through some of the things he was going to be doing over the next week, before he turned to Ron.

'I'll just see Brian and we'll head to Lizzy's place, Alastor, did Brian mention that to you?'

'Yeah, he did Harry. Not looking forward to it though.'

'No, I'm not either, but I want to see if there's anything there to give to Harllie when she's older, apart from packing everything up.'

'Who's Lizzy? Tyler asked looking at Harry.

'She was an auror, and also the mother of Harry's daughter. She died the day after Harllie was born.' Alastor explained.

'But, Harry's gay, how's that work?'

'Long story Tyler, we need to clean out her flat. Then I might do her desk when we get back.' Harry said looking sadly over at the desk. 'So, I'll just see Brian, and we'll head out.' Harry got up and walked to Brian's office, knocked and walked in. He came back out a few minutes later with Brian.

'I know this is hard on your Alastor as you knew Lizzy the longest, are you going to be alright doing this?' Brian asked his auror.

'I'll be fine Brian, so what are we doing with all her stuff?'

'Harry had a thought about giving it to the orphanage where she grew up, clothes, some of the furniture, things like that. I'm going to Gringotts to work on her vault for her. So head out and I'll probably see you in a couple of hours.'

Harry, Ron and Alastor left the auror offices and went down to the atrium and flooed to Lizzy's flat. They stepped out and just stood there looking around.

'I'll take the bedroom, you and Ron do out here and the kitchen.' Harry said and he walked into Lizzy's bedroom. He went straight over to her bedside cupboard and started to pack all her papers up, thinking he'd go through it all at home another day. He pulled his wand and packed all her clothes, then stripped her bed off. He found a box under her bed and put that with the papers to go through later. He did her bathroom next, then joined the others in the living room. 'I'll go to the orphanage tomorrow, see if they want all this. Was there any personal items in here?'

'Yeah, she had a box of photos, and letters in the kitchen cupboard.' Alastor said handing it to Harry, 'Thought you'd want those for Harllie.'

'Thanks,' Harry put them with the others he'd got from the bedroom. When they finished packing everything, they stepped back into the fire and vanished, then stepped out in the atrium and headed back to the auror offices. Harry put the boxes on his desk, then went over and sat at Lizzy's desk. He just looked at it for a while, then started to go through the drawers. Most were work related parchments, but there was a couple of letters and also a couple of potion vials. Harry put them with the ones on his desk, then picked up the work related parchments and put them in the file cabinet.

'Done Harry?' Brian asked as he stepped into the room.'

'Yeah, all done Brian, I'm going to the orphanage in the morning before I come in, see if they want the clothes and furniture.'

'That's good Harry, but I need to give you this. The goblins gave it to me for you. They said as you're the father to Lizzy's daughter, the vault she had belongs to Harllie now but is in your care until she's older.'

'Oh, okay Brian.' Harry said and took the parchment and key. He read the parchment and looked up at Brian. 'How is that possible Brian, she didn't have a lot?'

'From what the goblins said, her mother left all that to her, so it looks like Harllie's a rich little girl Harry.'

'Harllie's already rich Brian, with what Harry already has.' Ron said looking over at him.

'Yeah, I know Ron.' Brian said sadly, 'So did Charlie tell you we're coming for dinner Harry?'

'Yes, he did. It surprised me when I saw him smiling at you Brian. What did you say to him so he wasn't angry at you anymore?'

'We just talked Harry, that's all really. I never said anything specific, then he invited me and Kingsley to dinner, along with Ron and Hermione.' Brian leaned closer to Harry. 'Why don't we bring Tyler with us Harry, get him to see gay couples as well as just normal Brits as well.'

'I don't mind Brian, so yeah, bring him with you. But I really need to get home and see my husband and daughter.'

'You only saw them a couple of hours ago Harry.' Brian said shaking his head.

'I know, but I still miss them. Let Tyler know and I'll see you later, Ron, see you at the house later.' Harry smiled at his mate.

'Yep, we'll be there as soon as I leave here and pick up Hermione.' Ron grinned.

Harry picked up the boxes from his desk, then left the auror offices and headed for the fireplaces. He stepped in and vanished, and stepped out into his living room.

'Hi love,' Harry said and kissed Charlie fiercely.

'Hi, what are those love?' Charlie asked indicating the boxes in Harry's arms.

'Lizzy's stuff, I'm going to go through them later, but I'm just going to put them in the library for now. Brian went to Gringotts though. Have a look at that, it all goes to Harllie.' Harry handed Charlie the parchment and saw his eyes widen. 'Lizzy's mother left it to her, so now its Harllie's but in my care until she's older.'

'She's rich enough Harry, now this.' Charlie said looking stunned.

'Yeah, I know Charlie. Let me just put this in the library, and get changed.' Harry said and walked into the library. He put the key and parchment in his desk drawer and the boxes on the desk, then went up to his bedroom and changed into jeans and t-shirt before heading in to see his daughter, who was asleep in her cot. 'You're mother left you a lot of money princess, so you'll never have to ever worry about anything even if me and dada has given you your own vault as well.' Harry leaned down and kissed her, then left the room and went back downstairs to sit beside Charlie.

'You okay love?' Charlie said putting his arm around Harry.

'Yeah, it was hard going through everything, but it's all done. There's some photo's in the boxes as well. We'll keep them for Harllie and I won't know what else until I go through it all.'

'Take your time love, there's no hurry. Now, why don't we play for a while until the others arrive?'

'I'd like that, we haven't played since the party.' Harry smiled and Charlie summoned their guitars and they started playing, then singing together. They played four songs when they heard clapping and turned to see Brian, Kingsley and Tyler standing at the fireplace. 'Thanks.' Harry grinned as they walked over and sat down.

'Just don't think about it Harry.' Brian scowled at him.

'I'm not going to Brian, I just liked to wind you up. Like Hermione said, you really don't know me if you think I'd do that. I get enough attention now, and that would just give me more, no thanks.' Harry grimaced.

Charlie saw the puzzled look on Tyler's face. 'Brian asked Harry if he was going to give up the aurors and take up singing as a profession, Harry was stirring him saying it wasn't a bad idea. Brian believed he would really leave the aurors.'

'Yeah, after it took me ages to get him to join.' Brian scowled at him.

'You didn't want to be an auror Harry?' Tyler asked.

'Well I did actually, but after years of fighting death eaters and Voldemort, I didn't want to anymore. I just wanted a break after so long. So when I went to Romania, to Charlie's place, I just sat and relaxed for the first time in years. Now look at me, already got new scars from death eaters.' Harry grinned.

'Hi Harry, Charlie, Brian, Kingsley,' Hermione said kissing each one and Ron hugging them all. Hermione looked at Tyler then Harry.

'Hi Hermione, that's Tyler, he's an auror from America. Here to see how we Brits do things.'

'And his finding out a lot already, even on his first day.' Ron said sitting down next to Hermione.

'You two been singing again?' Hermione smiled as she saw the guitars.

'Yeah, Harry was a bit depressed and I knew that would cheer him up.' Charlie kissed Harry tenderly, but Harry pulled him into deepen the kiss.

'Give it a rest you two, they never stop.' Ron grinned at them.

'I can ever get enough of Charlie Ron.' Harry smirked at him.

'Why where you depressed Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Harry, Ron and Alastor had to go and clean out Lizzy's place today,' Brian explained before Harry could.

'Oh, did you find things for Harllie?'

'Yeah, I haven't gone through everything yet, Alastor found some photo's so I know I'll keep those. I'll probably put a lot in her vault we set up for her, and now she's got another vault, I'll have to talk to the goblins about combining them love.'

'When you're ready love, there's no hurry.' Charlie said looking intensely at Harry.

'Mr. Harry, Miss Harllie is awake.' Winky said as she walked in holding the baby.

'Thanks Winky,' Harry said taking his daughter. 'Hello princess.' Harry kissed his daughter's cheeks.

'Ah, what is that?' Tyler said looking at Winky as she walked towards the kitchen.

'You don't have house elves in America Tyler?' Kingsley asked.

'No, nothing like that there,' Tyler asked looking shocked.

'Well, the one you just saw is Winky, she works for us, and the other one in the kitchen is Kreacher and even though I don't like it, belongs to us. See house elves are slaves, but most of us don't like it. So as far as we're concerned, Kreacher is family.' Harry explained.

'Thank you Master Harry.' Kreacher smiled at him, then went back to preparing dinner. 'Dinner will be ready shortly.

'Thanks Kreacher.' Charlie said.

'I've got a lot to learn about England.' Tyler said still looking at Winky and Kreacher.

'You will Tyler, it must be so different to what you're used to.' Hermione said to him.

'Very, I'm still shocked at the stunner's Harry showed me today. I never realised they could be that strong.'

'Ours were only slightly strong, but when Harry joined, he got everyone's stunners up to what you saw.'

'You said you learned from Harry in your fifth year, isn't that a bit young?' Tyler asked looking at Ron.

'See Tyler, we had this old hag of a woman who refused to teach us any defence. So I talk Harry into teaching us as he'd had so much experience with the dark arts. He was able to do a patronus from his third year, so he taught all of us that as well.'

'You could do that in your third year, I still can't do one. They don't believe it's necessary in America. Not having dementors there.'

'We don't just use them for dementors though Tyler, we send messages with them as well.' Kingsley explained.

'How does that work?' he asked.

'Harry, why don't you show him?' Ron grinned.

Harry shook his head, and waved his hand, the patronus burst into the room and went over to Tyler. 'Hello Tyler,' the patronus said in Harry's voice.

Everyone laughed at the look on his face. 'See, we use them for messages, especially in dangerous situations.' Brian grinned.

'I can see how they would come in handy. Do you think I could learn that why I'm here?'

Brian looked over at Harry and smiled. 'You're the expert in those Harry, you want to teach him?'

'No problem Brian, I had everyone in the DA doing them. Only took, about how long Hermione?'

'Three lessons I think to get the mist, five lessons before everyone was able to produce a corporeal patronus.'

'Is that all I'll need?' Tyler asked.

'You just need a really good happy memory to make them work. Once you get that memory, shouldn't take long.' Harry explained, then saw Harllie moving her mouth. 'Winky could you bring Harllie's bottle please?'

'Yes, Mr. Harry.' the elf said and walked in with the bottle.

'Thanks Winky,' Harry said and started feeding his daughter.

'She's sure growing Harry and looking more like you every day. You can hardly see Lizzy anymore.' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, I know. I was hoping she'd stay looking like her mother instead of me.'

'But you're so cute love,' Charlie grinned. 'She's going to be a heartbreaker when she's older.'

'Not if Harry has anything to do with it. He's already protective of her.' Ron grinned at his friend.

'Sorry I'm late everyone,' Rose said as she walked in and kissed Harry, Charlie, then Harllie. 'Hello Kingsley, Brian, Hermione, Ron.' she said as she sat down next to Harry.

'You're not late mum, dinner's almost ready.'

'Um, didn't you say today that Harry's parents were dead?' Tyler asked looking puzzled.

'Another long story Tyler, but basically, Rose here, was my mother's sister. She helped my mother get pregnant but she is my biological mother. I only just found out not long ago.' Harry explained.

'Dinner is ready Master Harry.' Kreacher bowed.

'Thanks Kreacher, let's get in everyone.' Harry said and they all walked into the dining room and sat down.

'Harry, let me have my goddaughter for a while.' Hermione begged, 'I never see her and when I do someone else always has her.'

'Alright Hermione, here princess, go to Aunty Hermione.' Harry said and handed his daughter to Hermione.

'I'm not her Aunt Harry,' Hermione said.

'I've thought of you as a sister for most of my life Hermione and when you end up marrying Ron, you will be my sister.' Harry said then laughed at the look on his friends face. 'Oh come on, you two will end up married, I know you will. Ah Kingsley, I wanted to find out if you and Brian would give me and Charlie a hand at the house in Godric's Hollow this weekend. It's time I went in there and got it out.'

'Yeah, it's been a while since you told me about it Harry.' Kingsley smiled at him. 'But are you sure you're going to be able to handle going in there Harry?'

'I'll be alright Kingsley, once it's done though, I won't need to worry about it anymore.'

'What are you talking about Harry?' Ron asked.

'Oh, I looked at my baby memory of the day my parents died. I wanted to find out what Voldemort was planning on using and I found out. He had Godric's Gryffindor's ring in his hand when he's body did, whatever it did. I want to go into the house and get it out.'

'Harry, that house is practically demolished, it's too dangerous.' Hermione said.

'That's why I want Brian and Kingsley to help Charlie keep it up why I go in. I'm not letting anyone else go in with the danger.'

'Like always with you Harry, but we'll help as well, the more wands the better.' Ron said. 'But are you sure you're ready to go in and see where your parents were killed Harry?'

'I saw the memory Ron, so I've seen and heard everything now. I'll be fine seeing the real thing. One thing Kingsley, that house is pretty demolished. Do you think it should stay standing or just get rid of it?'

'It's you're place Harry, that's up to you. But people think of it as an historic place, and the statue's not far from it.'

'I get that Kingsley, maybe we could make it safe then. It's not like I'm ever going use it or even go there again after I get the ring out. I'll think about it, see what I want to do. It's nice piece of land there though, I don't know. What do you think babe?'

'It's your family home Harry, it's really up to you. But if you really my advice, I'd say leave it and make it safe. People have been visiting you're home since you were one. It gives everyone hope that they could survive anything, just like you.'

'I suppose love, I'll think about it.' Harry said.

'So have you watched the memories Dumbledore gave you?' Hermione asked.

'Some, I saw their wedding. Mum was pregnant with me at the time. I never noticed at first, Charlie told me and I had to watch it again the next day.'

'I've talked Harry into showing me the memory of the last couple of days before the battle, then the battle, starting from when you were all at Bills.' Charlie snickered.

'What's funny about that Charlie? We had a lot going on those few days, some really dangerous.'

'Well, I was teasing Harry about him looking haggard with all the scars he's got now even though he's only nineteen. So he challenged me to full on none stop sex to prove he could beat me.'

'You're kidding,' Brian smiled, 'but why the sex after calling him haggard?'

'See I ask Charlie what's the longest he'd gone working with dragons, none stop, see how much stamina he had.' Harry grinned. 'The longest was twenty four to twenty six hours without sleep and working none stop.' Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione.

'Oh I see, that's nothing on us Charlie. We were on the go for around fifty hours straight. So Harry will definitely beat you mate, he's always on the go, never sits still for long, he used to wear me and Hermione out.'

'What were you doing for fifty hours Harry?' Brian asked.

'Breaking into Gringotts, escaping on a dragon, jumping off the dragon into a large lake and having to swim to shore, got the vision of Voldemort thinking about Hogwarts. Apparated to Hogsmeade, nearly got caught by snatchers and death eaters. Aberforth got up into his pub, then through the tunnel to Hogwarts. Trying to find Voldemorts last item, fighting in the room of requirement, running from fiend fyre, escaping on brooms, fighting death eaters, then into the shrieking shack to find Voldemort, then back to the castle. That's when Harry walked into the forbidden forest to face Voldemort and got killed.' Ron said simply.

'Merlin, no wonder Harry never stays still for long. Charlie you've got no hope keeping up with him.' Kingsley grinned at him.

'That's why I conceded Kingsley. When I heard what they did up to the battle, no way would I make it, he would have killed me.' Charlie grabbed Harry's face and kissed him fiercely.

'And don't forget it love.' Harry smirked. 'But I wouldn't mind trying, see how long we could go for love.'

'Bit hard with Harllie Harry, you don't like to leave her alone for long now.' Rose smiled at her son.

'Yeah, might have to wait until she's a little older and can stay with her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.' Charlie smiled.

'I would do that now, but I know you both wouldn't let me keep her all night.'

'Harry still can't stay away from her at night Hermione. He hears her and goes to get up to her, I practically have to tie him to the bed to stop him.'

'Like I tied you up love?' Harry smirked at him.

'You tied Charlie to the bed Harry, I don't think we really want to know about that.'

'No, you don't.' Charlie scowled at Harry.

'If you don't mind me asking, what's with watching memories all about? I've never heard of anything like that.' Tyler said looking confused.

'Another thing the American's don't do. Well, we can remove any memory that's in our head. All we have to do is think of it, say the spell, and put our wand to our temples and bring away the memory, then place it in a pensieve. Then you go into the pensieve to watch the memory.' Brian explained. 'Harry and Charlie gave me and Kingsley one last Christmas.'

'We've used ours quite a lot since we bought it. Harry's been showing me some of his memories from his life.' Charlie explained.

'Harry, why don't you show Tyler the battle, give him an idea what Voldemort was like?' Brian asked.

'I suppose I could, do you want to have a look Tyler? We can do it after dinner.'

'I would like to see how it works, so if you don't mind, then yeah I would.'

'Settle, let's finish eating and we'll go into the library.'

Everyone kept telling Tyler things that he had never heard of, or never used in America until dinner was finished. Rose kissed everyone and went back to her cabin. Winky took Harllie and put her to bed and the rest made their way to the library.

'With so many of us, I might just bring it out. It'll be easier than us all going in.' Harry said looking around and got nods. He bent down and went through the vials and pulled out the one marked battle. Harry poured in into the pensieve, then brought it out for all to see.

They watched the first part of the battle, hundreds of people all firing spells in every direction. They saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running all over the place protecting anyone they could. They stayed there watching for a long time when they heard Voldemort calling for Harry to go to him and every stopped fighting. They saw Harry, Hermione and Ron go into the shrieking shack and saw Snape get killed, then Harry getting the memory off him before he died. Then they went back to the castle, where Harry went up to use Dumbledore pensieve. They watched the whole memory of what Harry had seen in the pensieve, and Harry felt Charlie's arms wrap around him, holding him tight. Then they saw him slip his cloak on and made his way downstairs, where he spoke with Neville, saw Ginny talking to an injured girl before he walked into the forest. They watched as he spoke to the snitch and he took the black stone out and turn it over three times, then Lily, James, Sirius and Remus stood next to him. They spoke for a moment, then Harry walked further into the forest, the four people around Harry vanished, then Harry walked up to Voldemort. They watched as Harry just stood there staring at him and Voldemort saying the spell and saw the green light hit Harry. The memory went dark for a while, then Harry waking up in the forest just as Voldemort woke up, then he started to tortured Harry's limp body. They watched Hagrid carry Harry back to the castle, then Neville killing Nagini and Harry slipping his cloak on and started protecting everyone around him as fighting started again. They saw molly kill Bellatrix, then Voldemort blasting Kingsley, Minerva and Slughorn flying, before Harry took his cloak off and they circled each other as they spoke, then they watched as Voldemort and Harry both shout their spells, then Voldemort falling dead as Harry caught the wand before everyone cheered and surrounded him. The memory finished and Harry removed it as they all stood staring at him. He replaced the memory into a vial and placed it back in the cabinet below.

'Even though I was there, it's still a shock to see how you protected everyone Harry.' Kingsley said looking at him.

'That's what Harry does Kingsley, protects everyone, even if that means dying to do it.' Charlie kissed him fiercely.

'You three looked terrible, now I know why with what you said you did before.'

'And we were living in a tent for months not long before that. Hardly eating, freezing our butts off, arguing, fights. It was a very intense time.' Ron smiled at Harry.

'He looked so evil and weird. You could hear it in his voice, how evil he was.' Tyler said staring at Harry.

'We'll have to send you back with the new revised books that has all that in them, maybe send you back with something to show what Harry looks like.' Ron grinned, then laughed at Harry's face.

'Don't say you've got me here Ron, I'm going to get one of you if you put that on.' Harry scowled at him.

'I have to show Tyler what I'm talking about Harry. Hermione still has Charlie as well.'

'So you were me Hermione and Ron was Harry. That's so strange to think of me kissing my brother.' Charlie said looking at her.

'Um, what's going on?' Tyler looked confused.

'Fine, show him Ron, but I am going to get one of you and wear it around.' Harry said but smiled.

'See Tyler, my brother George owns a joke shop and Fred, that's his twin came up with these,' Ron pulled a hat out of his pocket.

'He invented a hood,' Tyler still looking confused.

'It's what happens when you put the hood on, watch.' Ron said and put the hood on his head and instantly turned into Harry.

'Merlin, that's you Harry, but you have different glasses.' Tyler said looking shocked.

'Yeah, see he made hats so you can turn into someone famous for a couple of hours. When he first told me I warned him not to use me, but he didn't listen. Then one of his customers wanted a Charlie to match me, so he did that as well. So sometimes when you go out, you might bump into me or Charlie. But he's also done a Ron and Hermione as well, he's got a Kingsley and Dumbledore and a few others.'

'Are you famous Charlie?'

'No, I'm just married to Harry and he is. So people want a matching pair.'

The seven of them kept talking about the hoods, memories of the battle and telling Tyler all about Voldemort until they all decided to leave. Harry and Charlie went and checked on their daughter, then got into bed, and made love until they both fell asleep holding each other.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter forty three

Harry woke early on Saturday morning, he left Charlie asleep and had a shower, then went down and decided to go straight into the library and look through the boxes that belonged to Lizzy. He saw photos of Lizzy as a child and a few as she got older, right up to when she joined the aurors. Harry put them aside and found a letter she must have written to Harllie for when she was older. He decided to read that later, so he put that aside and found another letter to him. He put that aside as well, then he found a memory vial simply labelled Lizzy and Harry. He stared at it for a while, then sat in on the desk before going through everything else. He found a potion that had a piece of parchment wrapped around it. He unwrapped it and looked at the vial and it said, sexual stimulate potion. He stared at it for a few minutes then looked at the parchment, and put it down on the desk, staring at it.

'Harry, what's wrong love?' Charlie asked as he walked in.

'I found how Lizzy was planning to get pregnant to me.' Harry handed the vial to Charlie, 'sexual stimulate potion along with a spell to immobile someone and a charm to make sure she got pregnant. It had to be performed straight after sex.' Harry said looking up at Charlie.

'So she was planning to slip you the potion, immobilise you, have sex then perform the charm to make sure she fell pregnant. Harry, did you see her with her wand right after?' Charlie asked.

'Well, I was still in shock at what I'd just done. We got up and dressed, she did turn her back to me and I did see her pick up her wand, but I just figured she was putting it back in her pocket, but there's something else Charlie.' Harry said and picked up the memory vial and handed it to him.

'Some sort of memory you both of you Harry.' Charlie thought for a moment, 'You don't think it's her memory of when you had sex, do you love?'

'I don't know what to think Charlie, she was determined to get pregnant, but I just don't know love, it could be or just some memories when we worked together.'

'That sexual stimulate potion you can only get from a healer. It's not one you can just make Harry. It's not written in any potions books.' Charlie said looking down at Harry and saw his questioning look. 'Not me love, I had a friend who had problems with erections. So he went to see a healer and he told me about the potion and how he'd have to go back every month to get a refill if he still needed it, and that it couldn't be made by just anyone.'

'She must have known a healer to get that then, but is it just for men, or can woman use something like that as well?'

'No idea love, but it's possible, I suppose. We could ask Poppy about it, see what she has to say.'

'Yeah, we could. I might leave it for now, but what about the spell. I've never heard of one to make sure you fall pregnant.'

'You never did you're seventh year Harry, you get taught that along with everything else you need, like the spell to stop you falling pregnant. That's the only time Poppy teaches the students.'

'It's a wonder Hermione never mentioned it to me then, I told her I wondered how Lizzy planned all this.'

'You'd have to ask her Harry, now have you had breakfast yet, because Kingsley, Brian, Ron and Hermione will be here soon.'

'No, I came straight in here to sort through all this, what about the memory Charlie? Should we watch it, because it just might be the one of us having sex? I don't want you to see that and I'm not keen on seeing that myself.'

'Let's talk about it tonight, come on Harry, you need to eat if you're going to the house today.'

'Okay love,' Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Charlie, 'I'm happy about Harllie love, but what she was going to do to make sure she fell pregnant to me, it's so amazing.'

'I know love and we have Harllie so let's just concentrate on her, alright?'

'Yeah, okay, let's go eat. Harllie was still asleep when I woke, did you check on her?'

'Of course, she's still out to it. We'll hear her love,' Charlie said as they both walked out to the kitchen and sat down. 'Can you believe the American's don't do stunners, like us, or patronuses?'

'What about memories Charlie, they don't do that either, but because Dumbledore came up with that spell, maybe that's why they never heard of it before.'

'Dumbledore invented getting the memories out?' Charlie asked looking stunned.

'I thought you knew Charlie. He told me in my first year about it. Said when I was older, he'd show me some of his memories on my parents. That was when I kept sitting in front of the mirror all the time.'

'Harry, I don't think anyone knows that about Dumbledore. It's just been around for ages, and it's not in any books about memories either.'

'But why wouldn't he have told people Charlie, or that type of magic get picked up by books?'

'No idea love, you'll have to ask him that. When Kingsley gets here, ask him if he knew that Dumbledore invented that?'

'I might love, thanks.' Harry said feeling a little better that he knew something about Dumbledore that not everyone else knew. They both sat there eating, talking about Lizzy's potions and her memory, both speculating about what it might contain, when Rose walked in.

'Morning,' she said and kissed both their cheeks.

'Morning mum, so you sure you'll be alright with Harllie, we won't be too long, I hope.'

'I'll be fine Harry, plus Kreacher and Winky are here as well.'

'Alright mum, and thanks again for doing this.' Harry smiled at her.

'It's fine Harry and I get to spend time with my granddaughter alone. That's something that doesn't happen.'

'I know, I'm sorry mum, but we just don't like to leave her yet.'

'I know Harry, like I always say, I see her and I see her more than others, so please don't worry about that. Oh look here she comes with Winky.' Rose smiled as Winky walked into the kitchen and handed Harllie to Harry.

'Hello princess.' Harry said kissing her cheeks and she started sucking Harry's check. 'Either she's hungry or kissing me.' Harry laughed.

'I think a bit of both love.' Charlie laughed watching Harllie suck on Harry's cheek. 'Winky bring her bottle please before she eats her father.' he snickered.

'It feels so strange, but nice.' Harry said as he felt his daughter sucking his cheek. When Winky handed Charlie the bottle, Harry moved her aside and she started crying. 'Oh princess, it's alright.' Harry said taking the bottle and giving it to her, but she kept turning her head, but still kept crying.

'She wants to keep kissing you Harry,' Charlie said and watched as Harry put her back to his face and she instantly started sucking Harry's cheek again. 'That's beautiful Harry.' Charlie said getting up and getting the camera and he snapped a couple of photos.

'I wished I'd shaved now, must feel terrible to her.' Harry said looking down at his daughter.

'It doesn't to me love,' Charlie grinned as he watched father and daughter. 'You must taste good love, but I've always thought so,' he smirked.

'Charlie,' Harry said glancing at his mother, but she was laughing. 'Oh great, my mother thinks we're funny.'

'No, just I know what Charlie meant just like you and you should have seen the look on your face, Its fine Harry,' she said and kept snickering.

'Morning,' Hermione and Ron said as they walked in. 'Harry, why are you letting her do that?' she asked as she sat down.

'She cried when I stopped her to give her bottle to her, so I put her back and she started to suck my cheek again, it actually tickles.' Harry laughed.

'She likes the taste of Harry,' Rose said still snickering as she looked at Charlie.

Ron saw Rose and Charlie look at each other and laugh. 'I don't want to know.' he shook his head and watched Harry and Harllie.

'Morning, Harry what is she doing?' Kingsley asked as he walked in with Brian and Tyler.

'Exactly what it looks like Kingsley, she's eating her father.' Charlie snickered again.

'Alright love, enough of that.' Harry said grinning at him. 'But I'm going to have to get her to stop so we can go.' Harry pulled her away again and she instantly cried again. 'She can't keep doing that, let's try her bottle again, come on princess.' Harry said giving her the bottle and finally she started to drink it. 'That's my girl.' Harry smiled down at, then carefully handed her to Rose. 'Now, if you have any problems send Kreacher mum.'

'I will Harry, but we'll be fine.' she smiled.

'Ready everyone?' Harry asked and got nods, 'Shouldn't be too long mum,' Harry said and they all walked outside the house then the wards and Brian took Tyler by side-along apparition, Kingsley went next, then Hermione and Ron. Harry put his arms around Charlie and they went together.

The seven of the arrived in a small deserted lane and started walking towards the ruined house, they stopped just outside the gate all waiting for Harry.

'He survived that as a baby,' Tyler asked looking stunned.

'Yeah, he did.' Ron said softly watching Harry.

Harry looked up at the house for a few minutes until he felt Charlie's arms wrap around him.

'You don't have to do this Harry, you know that?' he said holding him tight.

'I know, but I want to.' Harry moved forward and touched the gate and the sign popped up. Harry saw Brian and Tyler walked over and start reading it.

'Those are nice messages to you Harry,' Brian smiled at him.

'Yeah, I remember when me and Hermione came her two Christmas's ago. She didn't like the idea of people writing on it, but I thought it was brilliant. Ok, let's do this.' Harry took a deep breath and they all walked towards the house. Everyone stopped a little way back and pulled their wands, Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately.

'Be careful love,' Charlie said caressing his face.

'I will, I'll go in as soon as you hold the front up, but I need to get upstairs. I'll move as much as I can, but if I had a problem, I'll send my patronus for someone to come in and help, but only come in if you see my patronus. I don't want to put any one in danger.'

'We know Harry, and I'll be the one going in.' Charlie said seriously.

Harry smiled at him, 'Okay Charlie,' Harry turned back to the house and waited. The front collapsed part started lifting and Harry walked slowly under it and into the house he hadn't been in for eighteen years. He kept moving slowly then turned left and moved a heap of rubble off the stairs. He started going up slowly, moving stuff as he went. He pointed his wand at the hanging roof, keeping it up as he went under it and into his old bedroom. He stood there staring at the spot he knew his mother had died, then shook his head and started moving rubble away. He heard a loud crash from downstairs and hoped he was able to get back out. He kept moving rubble, then spotted it. He bent down and picked up a ruby ring with two g's on the top. He turned it over and looked on the inside and read the small words, Godric Gryffindor. He slipped it in his pocket and walked slowly back under the roof he was still holding up. He made it down the stairs and saw Charlie holding up a section of roof by his hands. The others were still holding up the rest.

'Charlie, I'll get it, hang on love.' Harry yelled.

'No Harry, if you concentrate on this bit, the rest will come down on you, now you just get past me then I'll get out.' Charlie yelled back.

'Not likely love, we'll both go.' Harry said and walked slowly towards Charlie, 'I'm not leaving you here, now when I tell you let go and run and I'll be right beside you.' Harry said coming up beside him and pointed his hand at the roof. 'now, Charlie, get out love,' Harry yelled, then waited then Charlie let go and ran outside, Harry started running towards the opening when another section of the roof collapsed on top of him and that's all he remembered.

Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Brian and Tyler raced forward and started moving rubble out of the way to get to Harry.

'Harry,' Charlie called loudly as he moved heaps of rubble with his bare hands. Picking up large chucks and throwing them aside. 'Wait, listen.' Charlie said and they all stopped and listened. They all heard a groan coming from somewhere inside. They all started moving rubble again, everyone with their wands except Charlie, who still used his hands. He pulled a large chuck away and saw Harry bleeding badly from his head and chest. 'Harry,' he said as he knelt down and picked him up and they got him outside. 'St Mungo's go.' Charlie yelled and he apparated away.

They all arrived at St Mungo's at the same time and Charlie ran towards the wards still carrying Harry, with the others following. Healers saw him and opened the door and waited until they went through. Charlie placed Harry carefully on a bed and stepped back to allow healers to get to them.

Healer Crane walked up, the same healer that treated Harry before. He started to wave his wand over Harry as Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Brian, and Tyler all stood around watching. When the healer had healed the cuts on Harry's head and cheek, he undid his shirt and started on his chest. His scar had been ripped open and was bleeding badly. The healer stopped and lifted Harry, giving him three potions, then waved his wand again. Harry's friends all watched as the bleeding stopped and the cuts healed slightly.

'How is he Healer Crane?' Charlie said in a shaky voice.

'Well, he lost a lot of blood, he's got a concussion and a heap of broken bones. So I need to go get more potions, be right back.' the healer raced out of the room and Charlie sat beside Harry taking his hand. The healer quickly came back and lifted Harry again, pouring three more potions into his mouth. 'Those potions will work on the broken bones. The first one's I gave him were the blood replenishing potions. I healed the concussion but it will still take him awhile to come too. Now what happened this time, more auror work?'

'No, he went into his parents old house to get something. We we're holding it up, but as he was coming down part of the roof collapsed on top of him.' Kingsley explained.

'That house is a wreck, no one should have gone in there.' the healer said loudly.

'We know, but there was something he needed to get out of there.' Charlie said. 'It was important to him,' Charlie's voice choked up as he looked down at Harry.

'Will he be alright Healer Crane?' Hermione said as tears fell down her cheeks.

'Won't know till he wakes up and I don't know when that will be. Where is your daughter Mr. Potter?' the healer asked Charlie.

'At home with Harry's mother, Hermione, do you think you could go and take Harllie to mum's for me and pack everything she needs, tell Winky to go with her as well.'

'Alright Charlie, then we'll be back.' Hermione kissed Charlie's cheek, and Ron hugged his brother.

'He'll be alright Charlie, its Harry. He's always alright.' Ron said looking down at his mate.

'I hope you're right Ron.' Charlie said sniffing.

Hermione and Ron left the ward and apparated back outside the potter house, they walked through the wards and into the house.

'Rose,' Hermione said walking over to her.

'What happened, where's Harry?' Rose asked.

'St Mungo's the roof collapsed on him. Charlie wants us to take Harllie to mum's.' Ron said softly.

'Okay, we need to pack her things.' Rose said looking down at her granddaughter.

'Winky, Charlie wants you to go with Harllie to the Burrow.' Hermione said to the elf.

'Yes, Miss Hermione, I'll go pack her things.' the elf said and walked up the stairs, Hermione followed her.

'Kreacher, get some bottles made and we need to take the formula as well.' Ron said as he walked into the kitchen.

'Yes, Mr. Ron. I'll do that now. Will Master Harry be alright?'

'We don't know Kreacher, but we'll let you know.' Ron said and got all the formula together and waited for Kreacher to make some bottles.

'I've got a heap of her clothes and nappies. I shrunk her cot to take with us as well.' Hermione said as she walked in.

'Good thinking, there hasn't been a cot at the Burrow since Ginny was a baby.'

'Here's her bottles Mr. Ron.' Kreacher said as he handed Ron four bottles.

'Thanks Kreacher, Rose are you going to St Mungo's?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I was just waiting till you got everything, so here's Harllie,' Rose handed the baby to Hermione. 'I'll see you there later.'

'We won't be long Rose.' Hermione said, then turned to Winky as Rose stepped into the fire, 'Ready Winky?'

'Yes, Miss Hermione.'

Hermione, Ron and Winky stepped into the fire and vanished, they stepped out in the kitchen of the Burrow.

'Ron, Hermione, what's going on?' Molly said as they stepped out.

'Harry's in St Mungo's, Charlie wants you to look after Harllie and wants Winky here to help.' Ron said slowly.

'What happened to Harry?' Molly said as Hermione placed the baby in her arms.

'His parent's house collapsed on him. We were all down there because Harry wanted to get something. He was just about out and the roof collapsed.'

'Is he going to be alright Ron?' Molly asked softly.

'Don't know mum, here's all her bottles and formula. The other bag has all her clothes and of course you can get more from the house if you need it. Hermione shrunk her cot and brought it. Where do you want it set up?'

'Just in the living room for now Hermione,' Molly said.

Hermione took the cot into the living room and enlarged it, then walked back to the kitchen. 'We need to get back, if you need anything Winky will help or get it for you Mrs. Weasley.'

'Alright, tell Charlie we're here for him and Harry.'

'We will mum, let's go Hermione.' Ron said fighting back his tears as they stepped into the fire and vanished.

'Where would you like Miss Harllie's bottles Mrs. Weasley.' Winky asked.

'Just put them on the kitchen counter there Winky.' Molly said and sat down at the table with the baby in her arms.

'Mum, did I hear Hermione and Ron's voices?' Ginny asked coming down stairs, 'Is that Harllie?' she asked as she got closer.

'Yeah, Harry's in St Mungo's and Charlie asked me to look after her.'

'What's wrong with Harry this time?' Ginny asked looking worried.

'His parent's house collapsed on top of him.' Molly said sadly.

'Will he be alright mum?' Ginny asked sitting down beside her.

'They don't know Ginny, Ron will let us know,' Molly and Ginny sat there looking down at Harry's baby both hoping that her father will be alright.

Back at St Mungo's, Hermione and Ron walked back into the ward and saw Charlie still sitting next to Harry and Rose standing next to the bed.

'How is he Charlie?' Ron asked standing on the other side of the bed.

'Same,' Charlie said not taking his eyes off Harry. 'Is Harllie settled with mum?' he asked and you could hear how chocked Charlie's voice was.

'Yeah, mum's got her Charlie and Winky's with her as well. We took the cot with her as mum doesn't have one in the house anymore.'

'Good idea Ron. I took this out of his pocket,' Charlie showed Hermione and Ron the ring. 'Have a look.' Charlie handed it to Hermione.

'It's definitely Godric's Gryffindor's. The ruby and double g were known to be on all his belongings.' Hermione said then turned it over and looked inside. 'It has Godric Gryffindor written on the inside.' Hermione said and gave it back to Charlie and he put it in his pocket.

'Where's Kingsley, Brian and Tyler?' Ron asked.

'They left and said they'd be back later. Kingsley's going to find out what can be done about the house. It really should be pulled down.'

'Yeah, it should, maybe they could erect a monument or something there for everyone to still visit.' Ron suggested.

'That's what he's gone to check on, see if it will be possible.'

Charlie, Rose, Hermione and Ron sat there watching Harry for the next couple of hours. No one saying anything, or moving, then Harry groaned softly.

'Harry love,' Charlie said leaning down close to him and heard him groan again.

'Charlie,' Harry said softly.

'I'm here love.' Charlie said as his body relaxed and he sighed deeply. 'I'm always here.' he leaned down and kissed him softly.

'You're safe.' Harry said slowly and quietly.

'Yeah, I'm safe love, you're the one that had a house collapse on him.'

'Yeah, I feel like it.' Harry said still slowly.'

'Hermione go get the healer, let them know he's awake.

'Okay Charlie,' Hermione smiled and left the room, but came back very quickly with Healer Crane following her.

'Harry, it's Healer Crane, how are you feeling?'

'Sore, stiff, tired, my eyes are stinging and so is my chest.'

'Well you took a belt to your head Harry, and your chest was ripped open, right along you're scar.'

'Okay,' Harry said quietly, 'Charlie, I want to go home.'

'Not yet love, maybe in a few hours.'

'At the earliest Harry, this is worse than the last time. You've had a serious concussion, plus broken bones.'

'No longer than a few hours, where's Harllie?'

'Mum's got her Harry, she's fine.' Charlie said caressing his cut face. 'You've got some more scars my love.'

'Figured,' Harry said blinking, trying to open his eyes. He moved his hand up slowly and rubbed them. 'Did my face get it again love?'

'Yeah, just a small one though, you've got one on your neck, shoulder, a couple on your legs and of course your chest is a lot worse than before.'

'Harry, you keep getting scars, you'll end up looking like Mad-Eye.' Ron said stepping closer.

'Hopefully without the eye, so Healer Crane, how am I really?'

'Let me have another check before I give you your potions,' the healer said and waved his wand over Harry's body. 'Well, you're bones are healing well, but they still need a while yet, plus more potions. You're eyes are stinging because of the concussion, that should ease in a day or two. But you're going to be fine.'

'Thanks,' Harry said and kept blinking until his eyes opened. 'Bright.' the healer waved his wand and darkened the room. 'Thanks.' Harry looked at Charlie and gave him a smile. 'Hi love.'

'Hi Harry, merlin you had us worried this time. You were supposed to be right behind me.'

'I was, just wasn't fast enough, plus I wanted to make sure you were clear before I let the roof go.'

'Harry, you need to stop that and think of yourself sometimes.' Charlie said angrily.

'Don't be angry my love, I wanted to make sure you were safe. I'm used to all this remember.'

'I know love, but merlin, you still need to take care of yourself,' Charlie leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly. Hermione and Ron smiled as they watched their friend and his husband, feeling everything was going to be okay.

At the Burrow, Harllie had woken up and looked up at Molly and Ginny. She cried a little, then got louder.

'I think she might want a bottle mum,' Ginny said and Winky walked over carrying one and handed it to Molly.

'Thanks Winky.' Molly said to the elf.

'Daddy,' Harllie said.

Molly and Ginny stared at the small baby in Molly's arms and weren't sure they heard right. They looked at each other, then back at Harllie.

'Daddy, hurt.' she said and kept crying.

'It's not possible, she's too young.' Molly said looking stunned. 'I think we need to go to St Mungo's Ginny, let her see her father.'

'I think you're right mum, I'll get her bag ready.' Ginny said and went over to the bag and put the bottles back into it. 'Ready mum?'

The two women stepped into the fire and vanished, and stepped out at St Mungo's, still shocked as they kept watching the crying baby.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter forty four

Molly still carrying Harllie with Ginny beside her made their way to the receptionist. 'Excuse me, I'm Molly Weasley, Harry Potter's mother-in-law, this is his daughter. Can you tell me what room he and my son are in?'

'Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'll show you, this way.' the woman led the way through the door and pointed at a door.

Molly and Ginny walked in and straight over to the bed with Harry in it.

'Mum, what are you doing here, is Harllie alright?' Charlie asked taking his crying daughter out of his mother's arms.

'She wouldn't settle, then she did the most remarkable thing.' Molly said breathing heavily but before she could say more, Harllie stopped crying.

'Daddy safe,' Harllie said and looked Harry.

'She spoke, she's too young to speak yet.' Harry said looking stunned as Charlie placed Harllie in his arms, but kept his arms near her as well.

'Daddy, love.' Harllie said again.

Hermione, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Rose, Charlie, Harry and the healer stared at Harllie all with shocked looks on their faces.

'Yes princess, daddy's loves you very much.' Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek.

'Love daddy,' Harllie said still looking at Harry.

'This is not possible. That baby is only two months old at most.' the healer said staring at the baby.

'You heard what we heard Healer Crane.' Rose said staring at the healer.

'Daddy hurt.' Harllie said.

'I'm alright princess, I was hurt, but I'm okay now.' Harry looked from his daughter to Charlie. 'I think I need to speak with Dumbledore, see if he knew about this as well.' Harry said.

'Albus knows.' Harllie said still looking at Harry, then she turned her head. 'Dada, help.' she said to Charlie.

'Help with what princess?' Charlie asked confused.

'Help daddy, Albus.' Harllie said.

'I think she wants me to help you go speak with Albus's portrait.' Charlie said looking stunned.

'Yes, help.' Harllie said.

'Healer Crane, how long till my bones are fully mended so I can leave, I need to go as soon as possible?' Harry said anxiously.

'Well, take your next lot of potions, then I'll check you again. I'll be able to tell you more then.' the healer handed the three potions to Harry and he drank them, grimacing with all three.

'Daddy yuk,' Harllie said and giggled.

'She knew they tasted bad.' Hermione said with tears falling down her face.

'How is this possible Charlie?' Harry said looking at his daughter.

'I don't know love.'

'Albus knows.' Harllie said. 'Dada help daddy,' Harllie said again.

'I will princess, we just have to wait until daddy can move, Healer Crane?' Charlie said looking at him and he stepped back to the bed and waved his wand.

'Daddy ready,' Harllie said, smiling at Harry.

'She's right, you're bones are all mended, so if you want to go, you can with help. Do not walk by yourself.

'Princess Hermione.' Harllie said and looked towards Hermione.

'I think she wants to go to you Hermione, so I can help Harry.' Charlie stared at Harllie.

'Yes, Hermione,' Harllie said.

Harry placed Harllie into Hermione's arms, then slowly moved his legs off the bed. Charlie put his arms around him, holding most of his weight.

'Let's go home, then to Hogwarts.' Harry said softly, 'Thanks Healer Crane.' Harry smiled at him and they all left the ward and went over to the fireplace, stepped in and vanished. They stepped out into the Potter home. 'Okay, we're going straight to Hogwarts, mum are you coming?'

'No, I'll wait here Harry, go and find out what's going on.' Rose kissed Harry's cheek, then Charlie's then Harllie's.

'Let us know what's going on as well, we'll be at the Burrow.' Molly said and kissed them all and so did Ginny.

Harry nodded, then he, Charlie, Ron, Hermione still holding Harllie stepped back into the fire and vanished. They stepped out in Minerva McGonagall's office.

'Harry, what's going on, you're hurt again?' she said as she stepped from behind her desk as Charlie sat Harry down on the couch.

'Daddy, Albus.' Harllie said.

Minerva spun around and looked at the baby in Hermione's arms. 'She spoke, she's too young to speak.'

'That's what we thought, but she told Harry to come and speak with Albus about what's going on.' Charlie explained.

'Harllie told Harry, I don't understand Charlie.' Minerva said then Albus spoke from his portrait.

'I have been waiting for this day Harry. There is a lot to tell you, but are you up for this?'

'I'll be fine as long as I stay sitting Professor. Now, please tell me what's going on?'

'Before I do, did you retrieve something today, is that how you got injured?'

'Yes, I did. How did you know?' Harry said surprised.

'Here it is,' Charlie said and pulled out the ring and showed it to Albus' portrait.

'Yes, Godric Gryffindor's ring.' Albus said staring at the ring.

'Professor, will you please tell me what's going on?' Harry said looking at him.

'Alright Harry, long before you were born, even before your parents were born, there was a prophecy.'

'Oh no, please, not another one, I can't do this again.' Harry said, he started breathing heavily as his panic set in and his body started to shake as well.

'Take it easy Harry, let's hear what he has to say.' Charlie said and held Harry tight to him. 'Go on Dumbledore.'

'Hearing that prophecy, I did not know for a long time who it was about,' Albus explained.

'But you do now, and it's me, again.' Harry said still breathing heavily.

'Yes Harry, it was about you. But instead of telling you, you can see it for yourself. Minerva, there's a memory vial at the back of this portrait, it has A and H written on it. Please get it and bring the memory out for everyone to see.' Albus said looking at her.

'I don't know if I want to hear this, I can't.' Harry said looking panicked as he stared at Charlie.

'Daddy, good.' Harllie said.

Hermione walked over and sat beside Harry so Harllie could see him. 'What princess?'

'Not hurt daddy, good.' Harllie said.

'I think she's saying it's good news, that it won't hurt you love?'

'Dada yes,' Harllie smiled at Charlie.

'I've got it Harry, do you want me to pour it in the pensieve?' Minerva asked him.

'Well, Harllie says is okay, so who am I to ignore my daughter. Go on Minerva, pour it in.' Harry said calming down slightly.

Minerva walked over to the pensieve and poured the memory in, then waved her wand and a very young Albus Dumbledore rotated inside of it. Then a voice was heard coming from Albus that was not what everyone was used to hearing.

"He's happiness will come forth after years of hardship, pain, suffering and loss. After fulfilling the prophecy, by killing his enemy, he will discover he does not want woman but men. The saviour will then find happiness in the brother of a friend. He will become a father of a special daughter that will grow to become very powerful, almost as powerful as her father, who will become the most powerful wizard known to the magical world. When the saviour recovers a lost item, his daughter will show her power, and he will suffer no more. He will lead the elite within two years of joining them. When his daughter reaches the age of learning, he will take his rightful place as head of his first real home. There the saviour and his husband will remain until death claims them both on the same day, but not until they are well past one hundred and fifty."

Albus Dumbledore's figure sank back into the pensieve and the whole room was silent until Harllie spoke.

'Daddy's here home.' Harllie said still looking at him.

Harry looked at his daughter, then up at Albus Dumbledore's portrait. 'That's how you knew everything Professor?' Harry said looking stunned.

'Yes Harry, I did not realise I made the prophecy until my later years. I was going through every memory of Voldemort, and you're parents after hearing the first prophecy. I found this memory and I can tell you Harry, that I was speechless.'

'So by the sound of it, Harry will become head auror, then become headmaster of Hogwarts, is that right Albus?' Minerva asked.

'Yes it is Minerva, in eleven years' time he will become headmaster of this historic school, he's first real home.'

'But what about Minerva, I'm not taking this away from her Professor, no matter what a prophecy has to say.' Harry said angrily.

Minerva went over and knelt down in front of Harry. 'Harry, I'm very old, you must know that. Albus was one hundred and thirty seven years old when he died, I am one hundred and two years old. My time will come soon Harry, and by the sound of it, within eleven years from now. If you repeat my age to anyone Harry, I will hex you.' Minerva smiled at him and Harry laughed.

'It will not leave this room Minerva, but Professor, what about Harllie. It said special and powerful, what does that mean?'

'That I can't tell you Harry, you saw the memory, that's all that was said. But as she is speaking at only two months old, that there is special. You are powerful Harry, and you're power will grow more over the years. Your daughter will have you're power. From what I had Minerva find out, Lizzy's father was a very powerful wizard even if he was a death eater. Her mother was also powerful and very talented. So Lizzy was also powerful, but you might not have had a chance to see it. So combine your power and Lizzy's power, will make Harllie very powerful, but still not quite as powerful as you.'

'I don't know what to think about all this. First, my daughter is speaking already. Then Albus makes a prophecy, I'm going to be head auror in a couple of years then headmaster here. In eleven years I'll only be thirty, isn't that a bit young to be headmaster?' Harry asked.

'Harry it does not matter how old you will be. You will be the finest headmaster this school has ever seen.' Albus said.'

'And I can't think of anyone better to sit in that chair Harry.' Minerva smiled at Harry.

'But I'm not a teacher, how am I supposed to be headmaster when I've never done that. Both of you taught here before you became headmaster and headmistress.'

'The prophecy does not say Harry, but you will be headmaster. But there has been headmasters before that never taught here, you will be another.' Albus said.

'Okay, Harry will be headmaster, what will I be doing at that time. It says we will be here together here for the rest of our lives. I can't see myself just sitting around doing nothing once Harllie is older.' Charlie said looking up at Albus' portrait.

'If you want my opinion Charlie, I do have one about that.'

'Please, tell me what you think. According to Harry, you're usually right, whether it's fact or a guess.' Charlie said still stunned.

'I believe you will end up a professor here, probably transfiguration. If I remember correctly, you excelled in that subject.'

'Ah, me, a professor, you're kidding?' Charlie said looking surprised then he looked a Harry and saw him smiling at him. 'Do you think that's what I'm going to be love?'

'If Professor Dumbledore says you excelled in transfiguration, then yes. I think you will babe.' Harry grinned, 'but we will be together for a long time love, and die on the same day.'

'Yeah, I forgot about that, at least that's a good thing. I would hate for you to die before me and knowing how many times you end up in dangerous situations, now I know you're not dying anytime soon. You might just get a few more scars though.'

'I could live with that.' Harry kissed Charlie fiercely, then looked at his daughter. 'So princess, when you start here, it looks like me and dada will as well.'

'Together.' Harllie said smiling at Harry.

'Oh merlin, imagine if any boys take interest in her. One, Harry killed Voldemort, two, his an auror, three, ends up head auror, four, headmaster of Hogwarts, plus Charlie being here and a professor. She'll never have a boy game enough to go near her.' Ron said shaking his head.

'I won't be that bad Ron.' Harry said scowling at him.

'Yes you will.' Hermione, Charlie, Ron and Minerva said at the same time, then they laughed loudly.

Harry scowled at them and looked at his daughter. 'What do you think princess, will daddy be overprotective of you when we're here?'

'Yes daddy, love.' Harllie said and everyone laughed again.

'See, even your daughter knows you will be Harry, so just accept it. You are going to be the overbearing, overprotective, powerful wizard father scaring everyone away from Harllie.' Ron smirked at him then laughed again.

When everyone settled down, Harry looked back up at Albus' portrait. 'You haven't got any more memories, prophecies, other relatives you know about, have you Professor?'

'No Harry, you know everything I know now. I have no more secrets from you.'

'Thank merlin for that.' Harry said feeling very relieved, then he thought of something. 'Professor,' Harry started.

'Harry, I think it is time for you to call me Albus, don't you?'

Harry smiled. 'Alright…Albus, do you remember, back in my first year, the second time you found me in front of the mirror of erised? You told me something, it seems no one knows this. Am I the only person that knows that about you?'

'Yes Harry, you are. But you can tell your friends, I'm sure they will tell everyone else.' Albus laughed.

'So, you don't mind it being known?' Harry looked intensely at him.

'No, I do not Harry. I suppose it is time.'

'Why wasn't it picked up by the magic around the books?'

'I blocked it from being added, once you tell someone Harry, it will automatically unblock that charm and the books will add that in.'

Minerva, Hermione, and Ron all stared from Albus' portrait to Harry, then they noticed that Charlie was smiling.

'You know what their talking about Charlie, don't you?' Ron asked his brother.

'Yes I do. Harry mentioned it to me this morning, he didn't realised it was not known.'

'So the books are probably already updating themselves.' Albus smiled.

'Well, are you going to tell us what this is all about Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry grinned at the portrait, then looked at everyone in the room. 'Alright, we're talking about a spell Albus invented. It gets used all the time, but no one ever knew who invented it. How long ago did you do this Albus?'

'Just before I defeated Gellert.' he smiled at Harry.

'A long time ago,' Harry said, then looked at everyone again. 'He invented the removal of memories to be able to watch them, which also means he invented the pensieve.'

'Albus, why didn't you ever tell me this?' Minerva asked looking shocked.

'I didn't need any more praise Minerva, I just let everyone think it has been around for a long time.'

'I want to ask you one more thing Albus?' Harry said.

'What's that Harry?'

'The ring, what do you think I should do with it?'

'That is of course your decision Harry, it belongs to you. But in my opinion, it should stay at Hogwarts, just like his sword. The cup of Helga Hufflepuff is here now, along with Salazar Slytherin's locket, and Rowena Ravenclaws diadem, even if they are a bit destroyed. So Godric Gryffindor's sword is here, I think he's ring should be as well. But one thing Harry, you could keep the ring and wear it if you wish.'

'I don't think so Albus. It would attract a lot of attention, and you know I don't like attention.'

'Yes, I know that Harry, so what will you do?'

'I'll leave it here, where it belongs. He was one of the founders of this school. His belongings should remain here.' Harry said smiling up at the portrait. Charlie handed the ring to Harry, then he handed it to Minerva.

'Wise decision Harry, now why don't you let your husband take you home and rest Harry. Your daughter is already asleep, just like her father should be.'

'Good idea Albus.' Harry said then looked at Minerva. 'I'm bound to see you again soon Minerva, make sure we do see a lot of each other, if you do only have eleven years left. I want to be able to spend as much time with you as possible. You have meant a lot to me over the years Minerva, even if I never told you that.'

Minerva looked at Harry as he spoke and felt tears come to her eyes, she knelt down and hugged him very tight. 'Thank you Harry, and we definitely will see a lot of each other. Now, let Charlie take you home.'

She stood up and stepped back, Charlie helped Harry to his feet, but held him close and took all his weight. Hermione and Ron stepped into the fire and vanished, Harry looked once more at Albus Dumbledore's portrait, then Minerva, giving them both a smile, then Charlie helped Harry into the fire and they vanished.

They stepped out into the living room of the potter home. Charlie helped Harry over to the couch and sat him down, then took Harllie from Hermione's arms and sat down as well.

'We'll go to the Burrow and get her cot and things Charlie, but what will we tell mum when she asked what's going on, especially with Harllie?' Ron said looking down at Harry and Charlie.

'Ron, ask them to come over tomorrow for lunch and I'll explain everything to them. It's late now and I'm sure everyone is tired plus I need to speak with Kingsley and Brian before I speak with anyone else.' Harry said tiredly.

'Alright Harry, we'll get Harllie's things and be back.' Ron said and he stepped into the fire with Hermione.

'Charlie, I need to send Gypsie to Kingsley and Brian. I have to talk to both of them in the morning.'

'Hang on then.' Charlie said and summoned a quill and a piece of parchment and handed them to Harry. 'Gypsie,' Charlie called and the owl flew into the living room a few minutes later. Harry finished writing and tied it to the owl's leg.

'Take that to Kingsley Shacklebolt Gypsie.' Harry said softly then watched as the owl flew off. He turned to Charlie. 'So love, we'll live together for a very long time and at Hogwarts. How do you feel about this, that your future is set out for you no matter what?'

'It's a lot to take in love, but with you saying that, yeah, it seems I don't have a choice by the sound of it. I always thought I'd go back to the dragons after Harllie started at Hogwarts.'

'One thing the last prophecy taught me was that you can't change it or fight it in any way. I dated girls, then all of a sudden I'm gay, just like the prophecy. We have a daughter and she was always going to be born, no matter what. So I was always going to end up sleeping with Lizzy. I have never been happier than I am right now, just like the prophecy said. But head auror in a couple of years, what about Brian, then headmaster by the time I'm thirty, that I still can't get my head around.'

'I can understand that Harry, it's a lot to take in. But how are you feeling right now?'

'A little sore love, my eyes are still stinging, but not as bad as before.' Harry said and looked down at his daughter sleeping in his husbands arms. 'She talks Charlie, that is so amazing.'

'Yeah, it is Harry, and she knew to call you daddy, and me dada, just liked we discussed in the cafeteria with Ron.'

'Yeah, she must be able to understand us better than we thought.'

Just then Ron, Hermione and Winky stepped out of the fire. 'I'll take these up to her room,' Hermione said and walked straight up stairs.

'Mum was a little anxious about what is going on, but said her and dad will be here tomorrow. But Harry, about being head auror, what about Brian, he's still fairly young, so how's that going to work?'

'I don't know Ron, that's why I want to speak with him and Kingsley first. I sent them an owl to see if they can come in the morning.' Harry said then yawned.

'We'll let you get some sleep, you did have a house fall on you.' Ron grinned as Hermione came back down stairs. 'Harry needs sleep, we'll go and be back with mum and dad tomorrow. I want to see their faces when they hear all this.' Ron smirked.

Hermione kissed Charlie, Harllie then Harry, giving him a gentle hug. 'Get some rest Harry.'

'I'm planning on it Hermione, I'll see you both tomorrow.' Harry smiled, then yawned again, 'Sorry.'

'Don't be mate, see you tomorrow.' Ron smiled and he stepped into the fire with Hermione and vanished.

'I'll just put her to bed, then come help you to bed love.' Charlie smiled, kissed Harry and walked up the stairs. He came back a few minutes later and Harry was already asleep on the couch. 'One more time love,' Charlie smiled, then lifted Harry up and carried him upstairs. He laid him on the bed, removed his shoes and clothes, then covered him up. He stripped off himself, got into bed and put his arms around Harry. He had the thoughts of everything that was said in Minerva's office going through his mind. He tried to stop his mind going over it all so he could sleep, but it took him a long time before his consciousness closed down and he drifted off to sleep, with his arms around his husband.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter forty five

Harry woke slowly and blinked a few times until he could open his eyes. 'Ow,' Harry said softly, wincing a little.

'Sore love?' Charlie said as he looked down at him.

Harry turned his head and saw Charlie staring at him with Harllie in his arms. 'Yeah I am a bit, hi love. Hello princess.

'Daddy hurt.' Harllie said looking at her father.

'I'm okay princess,' Harry slowly sat himself up then leaned over and kissed Harllie's cheek, then Charlie's lips.

'We need to get you showered before Kingsley and Brian arrive. I'll get Winky to take Harllie and help you in, okay?' Charlie smiled at him.

'Yeah okay love,' Harry said rotating his neck.

'Winky,' Charlie called and she instantly appeared in front of them. 'Can you take Harllie down stairs why I help Harry shower? We'll be down in a few minutes.'

'Yes Mr. Charlie.' Winky said and Charlie place Harllie into Winky's arms and she walked out of the room. Charlie got off the bed and made his way to Harry's side of the bed.

'Ready love?' Charlie asked and Harry nodded. Charlie leaned over and helped Harry up and into the bathroom, then sat him down why he ran the shower, then helped Harry into it. They both showered with Charlie doing most of it, then stepped out and dried off. Charlie helped Harry back to the bedroom and they both dressed.

'Thanks Charlie, this is the second time you've had to do this love.' Harry smiled sheepishly at him.

'It's fine love, come on, we'll get downstairs and eat before they arrive.' Charlie kept most of Harry's weight as he they made their way downstairs. Charlie took Harry to the couch instead of the kitchen and sat him down.

'Kreacher, we're eating here so Harry's comfortable.' Charlie called.

'Yes Master Charlie, I'll bring you're breakfast in.' the elf said.

'I never thought of it yesterday Charlie, but I want to ask Minerva about me keeping that memory.'

'I don't think she'd mind Harry, as it is about you. I'll speak with her later on,' Charlie said as Kreacher brought over their breakfast. 'Now eat love, you only ate breakfast yesterday.'

'That's all you had as well Charlie.' Harry said looking at Charlie raising his eyebrows.

'I know, so we'll both eat.' Charlie grinned and they both started eating when Winky walked back over to them and sat down on the opposite couch. Harllie turned her head and watched both her fathers.

'Special, two daddy's,' Harllie smiled at them.

'Yes princess, you're special and have two fathers.' Charlie said smiling at her.

'It's easier to understand what she means now.' Harry smiled at his daughter.

'Hungry, custard,' Harllie looked at Winky.

'I think she likes you're custard Winky, why don't you give her some, then bring her back in here.' Harry said.

'Yes Mr. Harry.' Winky smiled at the baby and took her into the kitchen as Harry and Charlie kept eating.

When Harry and Charlie had almost finished their breakfast, the fire turned green, then Kingsley and Brian stepped out and saw Harry and Charlie, so they sat on the opposite couch.

'I went back to St Mungo's last night and you were gone.' Kingsley said looking intensely at Harry.

'Yes, we had a rather big surprise and had to leave fairly quickly.' Charlie grinned.

'What surprise?' Brian asked.

'Winky, has Harllie finished her custard?' Harry said.

'Yes Mr. Harry, I'll bring her back in now,' Winky said and walked back in and handed Harllie to Charlie.

'Full daddy,' Harllie said smiled at her father's. Harry and Charlie saw the looks on Brian and Kingsley's faces.

'That surprise,' Charlie smiled down at Harllie.

'But how, she's not old enough to talk.' Kingsley said looking stunned.

'Princess special, Albus said.' Harllie smiled at Kingsley.

Kingsley smiled at the baby, 'So Albus said she was special, that's where you disappeared to, to Hogwarts?'

'Yeah, that's where, but there's a lot more to it Kingsley. But Brian I need to ask you something before I tell you what Albus said and about why Harllie is talking.'

Just then the fire turned green again and Minerva McGonagall stepped out. 'Ah, I was bringing you that memory Harry, so I take it you're about to speak with Kingsley and Brian about what we found out.' Minerva said as she kissed Harry, and Charlie, then sat beside them, handing the vial to Harry.

'Yes I am Minerva. They just heard Harllie speak, so I was just about to speak with Brian.'

'Minerva love daddy,' Harllie smiled at her.

'Yes darling, I love your father very much.' Minerva smiled at Harllie. 'I'd like to stay, if that's all right Harry?'

'Of course Minerva, it involves you too in a way.' Harry grinned at her, then looked back at Brian. 'So Brian, I wanted to know about the aurors and you as head. How long do you see yourself as head auror?' Harry grinned at him.

Kingsley and Brian looked from Harry to each other. 'Strange that you would ask me that Harry, Kingsley and I spoke last night about that surrogacy thing. We're going to go ahead with it, we both want a child. But I'm going to do what Charlie is doing. I want to stay home with the child until its old enough to go to Hogwarts.'

'When are you going to do this?' Harry asked throwing a glance at Charlie and Minerva.

'As soon as we can see about it and find the right woman to help with it, now why are you asking about all this?' Brian asked looking puzzled.

'I think it would be better to show you the memory, Charlie can you summon the pensieve out here, so I don't have to get back up again?'

'Of course love.' Charlie pulled his wand and within a few seconds the pensieve, minus the cabinet flew into the room and landed on the small table between the two couches.

'Now let's watch this, then we'll talk more.' Harry said softly and handed the vial to Minerva. 'If you would Minerva?'

'Of course,' Minerva smiled, poured the memory into the pensieve and brought it out for everyone to see.

Albus Dumbledore rose out of the pensieve and started talking.

"He's happiness will come forth after years of hardship, pain, suffering and loss. After fulfilling the prophecy, by killing his enemy, he will discover he does not want woman but men. The saviour will then find happiness in the brother of a friend. He will become a father of a special daughter that will grow to become very powerful, almost as powerful as her father. Who will become the most powerful wizard known to the wizarding world. When the saviour recovers a lost item, his daughter will show her power and he will suffer no more. He will lead the elite within two years of joining them. When his daughter reaches the age of learning, he will take his rightful place as head of his first real home. There the saviour and his husband will remain until death claims them both on the same day, but not until they are well past one hundred and fifty."

Albus Dumbledore sank below the surface in the pensieve, Charlie removed the memory and placed it back into the vial, with silence around him.

'Ah, I take it, that's about you Harry?' Brian stared in shock at Harry.

'Yes, it is Brian, do you understand why I asked about you as head auror?'

'Yeah I do, so it was prophesized that you will become head auror in two years after you join. So love,' Brian said looking at his partner. 'Looks like we'll have a child under two years.' he smiled at Kingsley.

'Yes, it sounds like we will,' Kingsley smiled at him, then turned to Harry. 'Then you will become head of what Harry, that part I'm not sure of, you're first real home.' Kingsley asked looking puzzled.

'Hogwarts Kingsley, I've always called Hogwarts my first real home, from the moment I got there in my first year.' Harry said the shocked look come to Kingsley's face.

'Headmaster of Hogwarts, you'll only be thirty and never been a professor.'

'Albus said there had been other headmasters that had never taught Kingsley, so Harry won't be the first one to take that post even though he has never taught.'

'But his age, everyone headmasters or headmistress I've ever known or seen in the portraits we're older.' Kingsley said.

'Yes they have, but it's not unreasonable to see Harry there at such a young age. He loves Hogwarts, always has and he will look after it. So he will be better suited than others and he will remain there for a long time as headmaster.'

'I get that Minerva, but what about you. You don't look like you're about to just give up the post of headmistress.'

'I couldn't see myself just handing it over Kingsley, but it looks like that in eleven years my time will come.'

'Minerva you're not that old.' Kingsley said looking stunned at her.

'Older than you think Kingsley,' Minerva said and saw the questioningly look. 'Alright, if I tell you, just like I said to Harry, if you repeat it to anyone, I will hex you.'

'I won't tell anyone Minerva.' Kingsley smiled at her.

'I am one hundred and two years old Kingsley.' Minerva smiled at his shocked look.

'Um, I have heard that powerful wizards will live long past one hundred, I know Albus was well over one hundred. I've never seen, or heard that you were that powerful Minerva.'

'I've never had to show my power Kingsley, working alongside Albus so for many years, it was not necessary to. But I'd say a few years back, I probably could have beaten you and Brian together in a duel, you could probably add a couple more aurors to that as well.' she smiled and then snickered at the stunned looks on Kingsley and Brian's face's.'

'That's what we looked like when she told us Kingsley.' Charlie snickered.

'So Harry, you're going to take my job, then Minerva's. Two jobs at such a young age, do you realise that head aurors are usually thirty five to forty when they take that position and you'll be, twenty one.'

'Yeah, it's a lot to take in Brian, I just hope the others aurors aren't going to be upset about that. They have been aurors a lot longer than me.'

'Well, since Kingsley and I spoke about a child, I have been thinking about who would replace me. I thought it would be Alastor. Now I don't have to think about it, just let him know. He's been there the longest apart from me.'

'You don't think he'll be angry if you pass him over for me Brian?'

'No I don't Harry. Alastor respects you and knows how powerful you are, he'll see it as the logical choice. But Charlie, what about you, you are going to be at Hogwarts with Harry, there's no dragons there, what are you going to do?'

'Albus believes I will be the transfiguration professor and when Albus believes something, it's usually right. I was shocked when he told me though, I just can't see myself as a professor. I use to get into too much trouble apart from other things.'

'Yes, and what would these other things be Charlie?' Minerva asked doing her look she gives students.

'Never you mind Minerva, it's not for ears as old as yours.' Charlie said and Harry burst out laughing.

'Daddy happy,' Harllie said smiling at Harry, then she giggled.

'Charlie, you say something like that again, you will lose you're private parts.' Minerva said seriously.

'Oh don't do that to me Minerva.' Harry said snickering again.

'To you Harry, what about me?' Charlie said turning to him and shaking his head.

'Minerva, should I tell Kingsley about Albus? I was thinking about it yesterday, but never got a chance.'

Minerva reached into her robes and pulled out a book and handed it to Kingsley. 'It's been updated already. After you spoke to Albus about it, I went to check and it was there. Page seventy nine Kingsley,' Minerva smiled at him then watched as he flicked the pages of the book then stopped and started reading before looking up at everyone in surprise.

'Albus invented taking memories out, why didn't anyone know and how did you know Harry?'

'First, Albus blocked the books from updating with that knowledge. He said he already got enough praise.' Minerva explained, then looked at Harry.

'He told me in my first year Kingsley. See, I use to sit for hours staring at myself and my parents in the mirror of erised. Albus found me there, the first time he just told me it wasn't good to dwell on dreams and that he was moving the mirror the next day. So I went to bed, but waited a couple of hours and went back. He found me again and told me about how he invented taking memories so you can watch them later and said he'd show me some of his, of my parents at a later date, that way I wouldn't keep wanting to see them in the mirror.'

'He must have trusted you not to say anything Harry, since he went to all the trouble to block the magic around the books from picking it up,' kingly said.

'From the day we met, we've always trusted each other. I might get mad at him at times, even smashed his office up, but trust was always there.'

'What's the mirror of erised?' Brian asked.

'Magical mirror,' Harllie said looking at Brian.

'Yes it is princess,' Harry kissed his daughter then turned to Brian. 'You look into it and see your heart's desire, Albus said mine was a family, that's why I saw myself standing with them. Ron looked once and he saw himself as head boy and quidditch captain. Albus said because he had to compete with so many in his family, being captain and head boy he stood out above the others. Wish he could have seen himself becoming an auror back then.' Harry laughed.

'This would have been right around the time Albus returned your cloak to you Harry, to be able to get around the school at night without being seen by Filch or one of the teachers.' Minerva said raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah it was. It was an accident I found the mirror. We were looking for information on Nicholas Flammel. I was in the restricted section of the library and heard Filch, so I snuck past him and went through a door, not realising where I was and I found the mirror. After a while I snuck back to Gryffindor tower, got Ron and showed him. We had an argument because we both wanted to keep looking in the mirror. Hermione had a go at us the next day for being out of bed and roaming the school at night.'

'Yes, she was always trying to keep you two from breaking the rules, but she never could. I think Harry and Ron broke more school rules than any other students. Fred and George broke a few but they mainly caused mayhem and a mess.' everyone laughed remembering some of the things Fred and George got into.

'I liked when they dive-bombed Umbridge in the great hall, then let off a heap of Weasley's Wildfire Wizbangs over her head. Those fireworks went all night.'

'See another thing I've never heard of,' Charlie said grinning at Harry.

'Dada will hear all.' Harllie smiled at him.

'One day princess, it will take a lifetime to hear everything daddy, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George got up too at Hogwarts.' Charlie kissed his daughter.

'Well, by the sounds of that prophecy, you will have a very long life to hear it all.' Brian said.

'Yeah, but that's another thing. Why would I live that long Minerva, I'm nowhere near as powerful as Harry, strong but not powerful.' Charlie asked looking confused.

'Albus told me something about that in case you asked. He believes from the moment you admitted you're feeling for each other and got married, you bonded so to speak. So your power will grow a little more every time Harry's grows. Have you done much magic since Harry discovered he could do wandless magic?'

'Nothing out of the ordinary, just what I need around here really,' Charlie said.

'Try a patronus non-verbally, or a basic floating charm wandless, see if you can?' Minerva asked.

'To be honest, I never learned to do a patronus. I got taught in seventh year, but wasn't able to, but it never worried me, then I had no reason to living in Romania.'

'Why didn't you say something love, I could have taught you that.' Harry asked looking surprised.

'I know you could have Harry, I was a little embarrassed to mention it. My younger brother and sister can do things I can't.'

'Charlie, you must understand why that is,' Minerva said. 'Since Voldemort came back and no one believed either Harry or Albus, no one was being taught defence against the dark arts. So when Harry taught all those students, he had to teach them as much as he could so they could protect themselves and teach them things they were too young to learn, but needed to learn for their own safety. If it wasn't for that, then Ron and Ginny probably never would have learned either, and because Harry is an excellent teacher he was able to teach what was needed.' Minerva smiled at him.

'I know you never learned Charlie, but try, with your wand. Think of something that makes you really happy, then say expecto patronum and see what happens. That's basically it really, it took me twice to get a mist up, third time before I had a patronus.'

'It only took you three times to get a full body corporal patronus Harry?' Minerva asked looking stunned.

'Yeah, when Remus taught me because the dementors had such a bad effect on me,' Harry turned back to Charlie, 'Try love, if you can't, we'll work on it as soon as I'm stronger.'

'Alright, I'll try.' Charlie pulled his wand, then took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and everyone saw him smiling. 'Expecto patronum,' Charlie said and a dragon flew out of the end of his wand. 'Wow, I did it.' Charlie laughed.

'Happy dragon,' Harllie said and clapped her hands, causing everyone to stare at her and not the dragon.

'Do you think she's going to be more advanced with everything?' Harry asked staring at his daughter.

'Princess smart,' Harllie smiled at her father.

'I'd say so Harry, let's see what happens over the next couple of months.' Charlie said watching Harllie.

'Harry, why I went back to St Mungo's last night was to tell you I've been trying to find out about your parent's house, whether we could demolish it or have to leave it. Now it is really up to you, but when I spoke with the Wizengamot as well as some other employees of the ministry, they said if it is too dangerous and because you got hurt there, then it should be pulled down but a monument or something erected in its place.'

'I had a dream about that Kingsley, coincidentally. The house was gone and a park was set up with benches all over the place. On the benches were names of people who had lost their lives from the time Voldemort started to gain power. It leads all the way down to the ocean that piece of land, people can use it to go there or just sit in a beautiful spot and relax.' Harry explained.

Brian, Kingsley, Minerva, Charlie all stared at Harry before Harllie decided to say something.

'Good daddy, grandma, grandpa like that.' Harllie smiled at Harry again.

Charlie pulled Harry's face to him and kissed him passionately, for a long time.

'Daddy, dada kiss,' Harllie said clapping her hands as she smiled at her two fathers.

Harry and Charlie pulled apart and looked at Harllie, 'Yes princess, daddy and dada kiss.' Harry grinned, then kissed Harllie.

'Well, you're daughter approves of your dream and by the sound of it, Lily and James would as well. So if that's what you want Harry, then I think it's a brilliant idea Harry, really excellent.' Kingsley grinned. 'I know you wouldn't have wanted it, but a lot of the people I spoke with wanted a statue of you placed on the land.'

'No way, I definitely don't want a statue of me anywhere Kingsley.' Harry said scowling.

'I told them you'd say that Harry, we all know you don't like attention. So do you want us to go ahead and demolish the place straight away?'

'Wait until I'm feeling better Kingsley, there might be some stuff down there I can get once all the walls and roof's down. I don't own anything that belonged to my parents, apart from the cloak. I did find their rings in the vault and there is probably other stuff. But I'd like some everyday items of theirs.'

'Okay Harry, I understand that. We'll work it for the weekend after next, how's that?'

'That's good, thanks Kingsley.' Harry smiled at him, 'So if I'm going to be head auror in two years, and a pregnancy is nine months long, you don't have that long to get everything started, you better move yourselves and find the right woman to carry your child.' Harry grinned.

'Good point Harry, because I did a little research on it. Sometimes the woman doesn't get pregnant straight away, it takes a few times for the procedure to work and you have to wait a full month between each time to start again. We all know it would be easier to just have sex and perform the spell, but neither Kingsley or myself want to do that with a woman.' Brian said.

'There you go, so you need to get moving and finding the right woman might take time as well.'

'So Harry, how long do you need this time before you'll be back at the office? We've got a lot to get through.' Brian asked but smiled at Charlie.

'A week,' Charlie said simply but smiled at Brian and he nodded, where Harry laughed then nodded.

'Why did I know you were going to say that Charlie?' Brian asked.

'I think you're starting to get to know me now Brian.' Charlie smiled over at him.

'Daddy, dada have fun.' Harllie said.

'She knows her father's well.' Kingsley laughed then saw both Harry and Charlie stare at Harllie.

'I hope she doesn't know exactly what sort of fun we get up to. She's a bit young to know that, even in her teen years I don't want to her know.' Harry said staring intensely at Harllie.

'Sex fun,' Harllie said smiling at Harry.

Kingsley, Brian, and Minerva all broke into laughter at the look on Charlie and Harry's faces. Then the fire turned green and out stepped Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. They stared at the three laughing people then at the shocked looks on Harry and Charlie's faces.

'Princess family here.' Harllie said and clapped her little hands again.

'Merlin,' Arthur said staring at Harllie then Harry and Charlie joined in laughing along with the others.

'Told you, didn't we dad.' Ron said as he sat down on the other side of Brian.

'Uncle Ron.' Harllie said smiling over at him.

'She knows who her uncle is.' Harry grinned, 'Why don't you all sit down, but I wasn't expecting everyone.' Harry laughed.

Everyone made their way to couches, some like Ginny and Draco sat on the floor, when Minerva stood up.

'Well, Harry, I need to get back to Hogwarts. When the time come, everything will be ready for you.' Minerva said and kissed Harry and Charlie, then Harllie.

'But not for a lot of years yet Minerva, and remember, I want to see you as much as possible in that time.'

'You will Harry, now Charlie, keep him from doing anything dangerous or getting into dangerous places for a while. This is started to get ridiculous with the amount of scars you're getting or already have.'

'I will Minerva, well as best I can anyway. He is an auror and he just can't help himself.'

'Daddy brave,' Harllie smiled at Harry.

'Sometimes to brave sweetheart,' Minerva smiled down at the baby. 'I'll see you all later.' she stepped into the fire and vanished.

'We're off too Harry, I'll get that demolishing organised and everything else. But one thing Harry, you will be asked to officially open it to the public, you know that right.' Kingsley said smiling down at him as he stood up with Brian.

'You're kidding, can't you do that Kingsley? You are the minister for magic.'

'I am, but it's your parent's home Harry, everyone will want it to be you. So you've got time to digest that and I'll let you know when.' Kingsley hugged Harry and Charlie, then kissed Harllie.

'Bye Kingsley.' Harllie said.

'Bye darling Harllie.' Kingsley smiled then Brian hugged Charlie, Harry, then kissed Harllie.

'Bye Brian.' Harllie said again.

'Bye sweetheart.' Brian smiled at her, took Kingsley's hand and they stepped into the fire and vanished.

'Everyone shocked.' Harllie said smiling over at the Weasley family. Harry and Charlie laughed as they saw all the shocked looks on everyone's faces, except Ron and Hermione, even though they still did look a little surprised.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter forty six

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, George, Angelina, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Hermione all waited until Harry and Charlie stopped laughing and settled down.

'Well, as you can all see and hear, Harllie can talk.' Charlie smiled at his family then saw Harry wince a little as he moved. 'You okay love?'

'Just sore babe, I'm just trying to get comfortable. 'Hermione take Harllie will you?'

'Princess Hermione love.' Harllie said and put her arms out to Hermione. She picked up the baby and sat next to Ron with Harllie in her arms.

Charlie swung Harry's legs around so they were draped across him, and he was lying against the arm of the couch.

'That's better,' Harry said breathing deeply.

'We heard what happened Harry, you're parent's house collapsed on you. What were you doing in there in the first place?' Arthur said.

'I needed to get something out, something Voldemort had on him the night he killed my parents.'

'What was so important to risk going in there Harry?' Bill asked.

'Godric Gryffindor's ring,' Harry said simply and saw the shocked looks again. 'So you see, I had to get that out. I left it with Minerva at Hogwarts.'

'How did you know Voldemort had that the night you're parents died?' Percy asked.

'I watched some of my baby memories, that night was one of them. After he tried to kill me and his body did something till it looked like a sluggish mist, I saw him drop the ring, he had it in his hand.'

'I can understand getting that out as it is an historical artefact, but you had a house fall on you Harry.' Arthur scowled at him.

'I know, but that's been taken care of as well. Kingsley did some checking, but it still comes down to me. But I thought the house should be demolished and a park set up with benches everywhere. On the benches will be the names of everyone that has lost their lives because of Voldemort. The land leads to the beach, so people could walk through it or just sit there,' Harry smiled at everyone.

'That's a nice idea Harry,' Ginny said smiling at him.

'Yeah, it is Harry.' Hermione smiled.

'Daddy smart,' Harllie said, 'Princess tired.' she yawned hugely.

'I will take Miss Harllie to bed Mr. Harry.' Winky said as she walked over to them.

'Okay Winky, thanks,' Harry said and everyone watched as Winky picked up Harllie and carried her upstairs.

'Now Harry, what did Albus say, why is Harllie talking when she shouldn't be able to do that?' Molly asked.

'Well, he gave me a memory of a prophecy. It explains a few things, so you can see it for yourselves but I want it kept just between us, I really don't want it known or any more attention.'

'You have our word Harry, no one will say anything.' Arthur smiled at him.

'Okay, Charlie.' Harry said looking at him and he pulled the vial out of his pocket and poured in into the pensieve, Harry waved his hand and the figure of Dumbledore came out and started speaking. Everyone stared in shock at what they were hearing, Charlie and Harry looked at each other why everyone else looked at the figure of Albus Dumbledore, then he sunk back into the pensieve and Charlie removed it again, replacing it into the vial.

'So Harry is going to be my boss in two years.' Ron said trying to break the shocked silence.

'That's nothing new, he's been you're boss for years,' Draco said but he grinned at Ron.

'Not funny Draco.' Ginny smiled at him.

'What about Brian Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Kingsley and Brian want to have kids. So their going with the surrogate mother idea I told them about. Brian wants to stay home with the child. So he had already decided about giving up the aurors anyway.

'So it was all prophesized, you and Charlie getting together, you having Harllie. Then becoming head auror, but what is the head of your first real home Harry? I don't understand that part.' Arthur asked.

'Hogwarts,' Charlie said simply. 'Harry always thought of Hogwarts as his first real home. So he's going to be the headmaster there in eleven years.' more shocked faces that looked from Charlie to Harry.

'But you'll only be thirty Harry.' Molly said quietly.

'I know, but Minerva and Albus both said that it was meant to be and they couldn't think of anyone better.' Harry shrugged.

'What about Minerva Harry, is she just going to step aside for you?' George asked.

'Something like that yeah. She's fine with all this and actually happy about it.' Harry said, knowing he couldn't tell everyone her age.

'So Dumbledore knew the moment you got the ring out of your parent's house that Harllie will start to talk?' Bill asked.

'Talk no, but he knew she was going to do something, just didn't know what. She's going to be powerful when she's older, and smart. She might even take over you as the brightest witch of your age Hermione.'

'If I have to give that title up Harry, then I can't think of anyone better than my goddaughter.' Hermione grinned.

'But if you and Charlie are going to be at Hogwarts, what are you going to do Charlie?' Molly asked her son.

'Dumbledore believes I'll be the transfiguration professor.' Charlie smiled at his family but he also shrugged as everyone looked at him stunned.

'I figured you'd go back to the dragons once Harllie got older.' Bill said to his brother.

'That's what I figured as well, but like Harry said, you can't fight what's in a prophecy, he knows that better than anyone. As long as Harry and I are together, that's all that matters. But I've gotten to like the idea of being a professor, the singing professor.' Charlie said and everyone laughed.

'Hey, the singing professor and the singing headmaster, that'll be a first for Hogwarts,' Harry grinned.

'Another thing I don't understand, it said you will live until you're over one hundred and fifty. I thought only very powerful wizards could live that long,' Percy said as he looked at Charlie, 'and no offence Charlie, but you were an average student except for transfiguration. You're not that powerful, so how does that work?'

'Albus told Minerva something to tell us. When we first admitted our feelings for each other and got married, we bonded so to speak. So as my power grows, Charlie's will as well. So I had Charlie try something before.'

'See, I'd never learned how to do a patronus as I was in Romania it was never really needed. Harry asked me to try it and it worked first go. A dragon patronus flew around the room that made Harllie clap the first time.' Charlie explained.

'Have you tried anything wandless Charlie?' Hermione asked.

'No, Harry wanted me to try but we got distracted by Harllie.'

'Try something now love.' Harry grinned at him.

'Like what?' Charlie asked surprised.

'Anything, summon something.' Harry kept grinning already knowing Charlie would be able to do it.

'Okay, now what will I try to summon, maybe just float something first Harry, that's easier.' Charlie concentrated then he waved his hand and the book Minerva brought over floated to him.

'That's amazing Charlie.' Bill said looking stunned again.

'That's another thing you all need to know. I've known this since my first year at Hogwarts. Albus told me one night when he found me sitting in front of the mirror of erised. Charlie show them the book,' Harry grinned.

Charlie opened the book to the relevant pages and handed it to his father. Everyone gather around and started reading, then looked stunned again.

'He invented that?' Percy said wide-eyed.

'Yeah, like I said he told me in my first year and I just figured everyone knew. I mentioned it to Charlie yesterday morning and he said no one knew. So when we went to Hogwarts last night, I asked Dumbledore about it. He said he blocked the magic around the books to stop them picking it up. He'd had enough praise and didn't want anymore. He came up with that before he defeated Gellert Grindlewald.'

'He was always so mysterious and secretive.' Molly said still looking at the book.

'Lunch is ready Master Harry.' Kreacher said bowing.

'Do you think you could sit at the table Harry?' Charlie asked.

'If you help me get there love, merlin I'm sore and my eyes are still stinging.'

'Everyone head into the dining room, I'll bring Harry in.' Charlie said to his family and they all moved towards the dining room. Charlie stood up and pulled Harry against him, holding most of his weight again, the slowly made their way to the dining room table. He sat Harry down and sat next to him as Kreacher put everyone's food on the table.

All the Weasley's kept asking questions about the prophecy, Charlie and Harry gave them as much information as they could. So they just enjoyed being together, which didn't happen very often anymore as they all had their own lives to live now.

Over the next two weeks, Harry and Charlie watched Harllie a lot more than normal. Waiting to see what else she was going to do. So the morning of the house being demolished. Harry woke with his eyes still stinging and thought he might have to go and see a healer about them. He rubbed his eyes and sat up and saw Charlie and Harllie sitting next to him.

'You're eyes still playing up Harry?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah they are, I think I'll have to go see a healer about them.' Harry looked at his daughter. 'Hello princess.' Harry kissed her then kissed Charlie before reaching for his glasses.

'Daddy don't glasses.' Harllie said smiling at him.

'What princess, daddy needs them or he can't see properly.

'No daddy don't anymore.' Harllie said and patted his cheek.

'Harry without your glasses how does everything look to you?' Charlie asked.

'I can see everything pretty good actually. But I wouldn't be able to read anything without my glasses though.'

'Yes daddy.' Harllie said and again patted Harry's cheek.

'How does she know that?' Harry asked looking down at his daughter.

'Princess smart,' Harllie said.

Charlie summoned a book and handed it to Harry. 'Try it Harry, that might be why your eyes are stinging all the time, maybe their healing.'

Harry shook his head and opened the book then smiled hugely before looking at Charlie. 'I can read it perfectly. I might still get Healer Crane to check them when I get a chance.'

'Good idea, but it will make it better when I kiss you. I won't bump your glasses all the time.' Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely. 'See better.'

'Daddy, dada kiss love.' Harllie smiled, then sat herself up.

'Merlin,' Charlie said looking down at her.

'I'm with you there love,' Harry said looking stunned, 'she's only just about to turn three months old.'

'Well she normally would sit up in a few months and not talk for a couple of months after that, but the way she's talking would normally be a lot longer away. We'll work on that later, go shower Harry. We need to get to the house so we can search through the rubble to see if there is anything there you can salvage.'

'Yeah, I will.' Harry said still staring at Harllie, he shook his head, then he kissed them both again then got up.

'Daddy naked,' Harllie giggled.

'We might need to start wearing robes or something Charlie.' Harry said smiling at him.

'I think you're right love, now go and wear a towel when you come back out.' Charlie smirked as he watched Harry walk into the bathroom. 'You shouldn't be seeing that princess, or know what it means.'

'Harllie knows Dada.' Harllie said and patted Charlie's face.

'So I see princess.' Charlie kissed her and they sat there staring at each other until Harry came back out wearing a towel and Charlie snickered as he watched Harry get dressed, leaving the towel on him until the last minute.

'Let's eat so we can go love.' Harry said and took Harllie into his arms and they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Kreacher put their breakfast on the table and Harllie stuck her finger in the egg on Harry's plate and stuck it in her mouth.

'Yummy.' she said and did it again.

'Looks like she wants eggs love,' Harry smiled and Charlie put Harry's egg on another plate and cut it up and started feeding it to her. She ate every bit of it.'

'Full now,' Harllie said smiling as she watched Harry and Charlie eat.

'I'm with you there princess,' Harry smiled, then Charlie finished as well. 'Let's go love, Ron and Hermione's going to meet us there.'

Harry, carrying Harllie and Charlie walked outside the house and apparated away. They arrived in the quiet lane and walked towards the demolished house. Kingsley and Brian was already there, along with some ministry workers. They walked over to them and stood there looking at the house.

'Just waiting for Hermione and Ron and we'll put some charms around, so the muggles can't see what we're doing.' Kingsley said after he kissed Harllie, then noticed Harry. 'Where are your glasses Harry?'

'Don't need them, my eyes are still stinging but I can even read without them now, it must have had something to do when the roof hit my head.'

'You are going to get them checked out though Harry, just to make sure?'

'Yeah, I'll go see Healer Crane, see what he has to say. But Harllie thinks I don't need glasses anymore.' Harry said looking down at her.

'No glasses daddy.' Harllie said, then patted his cheek again.

'See what I mean Kingsley, oh Hermione and Ron are here.' Harry said smiling at his friends as they walked towards them. Hermione didn't say anything, just took Harllie from Harry and held her, then she kissed Harry and Charlie's cheeks, 'Thought you were going to forget to kiss us Hermione.'

'I wouldn't do that Harry, I just wanted my goddaughter.' she smiled.

'Okay, let me cast the charms so the muggles don't see anything.' Kingsley said and pulled his wand. He waved it around and a shimmer went around them.

'What will the muggles see Kingsley?' Ron asked.

'Just what they always see, a house in good condition,' he smiled, then turned to the ministry wizards and spoke to them for a minute.

Harry stared at his parent's house and Charlie wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

'It's for the best Harry and your idea is wonderful.' Charlie kissed his neck.

'I know love, it's just seeing it again knowing it will be the last time.' Harry took a deep breath and nodded to Kingsley then watched as the wizards started to make the house collapse. Harry winced a few times and even turned his face into Charlie's chest so he wouldn't see it. 'Just tell me when it's over love.' Harry said quietly.

'I will, it's almost done now.' Charlie said holding Harry tighter until the workers finished with the house. 'It's finished love,' Charlie said looking down at him.

Harry took a deep breath and turned his face, he winced and groaned softly. 'Oh merlin, look at that love.' Harry said and felt tears in his eyes and blinked them away.

'Daddy sad Hermione,' Harllie said reaching for him.

Hermione stepped closer to Harry and Harllie touched Harry's shoulder. Harry took her into his arms, holding her tight.

'Daddy's alright princess,' Harry smiled down at her, then kissed her cheek. 'Go back to Aunt Hermione okay?'

'Okay daddy.' Harllie said, then turned to Hermione and she took the baby back into her arms.

'Let's go love, Ron.' Harry said softly. The three of them walked towards the rubble. As the ministry workers started to move the rubbish they check it to make sure there wasn't anything Harry would need to look at then they vanished it. Harry, Charlie and Ron started to go through everything from all over the old house. The found a few photos and Harry floated them over to the ground near Hermione. Next Harry and Charlie lifted some rubble off of an old desk and Harry was able to go through the drawers. He pulled out a heap of parchment, floated them over to the ground with Hermione as well. They kept moving rubble aside and the ministry workers kept vanishing lots of it. As Harry was going through the section that was the living room, he knelt down and picked something up, staring at it.

'Harry, love, what is it?' Charlie knelt beside him. 'Was that you're father's Harry?'

'Yeah, this is where he died. He tried to fight but couldn't.' Harry wiped his face on his sleeve, then stuck the old wand in his pocket, then spotted something. He pushed some rubble aside and pulled it out. 'My baby broom that Sirius got me.' Harry said then the tears just flowed and Charlie pulled him into his arms and held him until he calmed down.

'Are you okay to keep going love, or you want to stop?'

'I want to keep going love,' Harry said as he stood up along with Charlie.

'Um Harry,' Ron called to him from another section.

Harry and Charlie walked over to him and Ron pointed down at the floor. 'Hedwig,' Harry said softly. 'Now I know what happened to him. Keep looking Ron, you too Charlie.' Harry said sniffing and turned away from the cat. He walked over to another section and saw part of his old baby's cot. He moved a lot of rubble and found some more photos and floated them over to Hermione, then bent down and picked up his mother's wand. He looked at it then put it in his pocket before continuing his search. He found a few kitchen items that weren't broken and floated them over to Hermione as well. When they had searched every section, Harry turned to the others.

'That's it, let the workers finish now.' Harry said and the three of them walked back away from the rubbish. They turned and watched as the workers vanished the last of the rubble. All that was left was a vacant lot that led all the way down through some trees. 'It's pretty big, isn't it love?'

'Yeah, it is. You want to have a walk around before we leave Harry?'

'Yeah I would, Hermione, Ron, you want to come for a walk with us? You too, Kingsley, Brian,' Harry said and summoned all the stuff he got from the house, then sent it all back home.

Harry took Harllie back into his arms, then he started walking with Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Brian and Kingsley. They walked through the trees and stood staring out at the ocean, no one saying anything.

'This will be a beautiful park Harry, it's large, shaded and peaceful.' Hermione smiled at her friend.

'Yeah, it is Hermione and I think my parents would approve as well.' Harry smiled, then put his arm around Charlie and the three of them looked around at the whole area. 'Everyone should be able to enjoy this space love.'

'They will Harry, they will.' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly.

'When will the benches be put here Kingsley?' Harry said and everyone heard how hoarse his voice was.

'They will be here within the week, and next Saturday you will have to officially dedicate it Harry.'

'I was afraid you were going to bring that up again Kingsley, are you sure you can't do it. I'll be here, if you do the speech.' Harry looked at Kingsley pleadingly. 'Please Kingsley, you know I don't like to speak in front of people or have them stare at me.'

'What about this Kingsley, you do the speech then Harry and I can sing something.' Charlie said trying to get Harry out of speaking in front of everyone.

'Alright, however, I will agree to do the speech if you Harry will allow this park to be called the Potter Park?'

Harry rolled his eyes then looked at Charlie and he just shrugged. 'Fine, if that's what you want to call it, go ahead, so that means you'll do the speech, right?'

'Right, I know everyone wants to hear from you but I think if you and Charlie sing and have this place called Potter park, then they'll be satisfied. You know Harry, I'm still getting requests for a statue of you here.'

'No Kingsley, don't even think about it.' Harry said seriously.

'Fountain daddy,' Harllie said smiling up at him.

'Now that would be good princess, how about a fountain Kingsley, but not with my head on it.'

'A fountain would be a nice touch Harry, but we need something to sit on it, any suggestions?'

'How about a phoenix Kingsley?' Charlie suggested. 'The people are rising from the ravages or war, so the phoenix rises from the ashes.'

Harry looked at Charlie, then leaned in and kissed him fiercely. 'That is brilliant love.'

'Dada smart,' Harllie said looking up at Charlie.

'That's what it will be then, a fountain with a phoenix on top. You three have had some great ideas and are well suited, you know that?' Kingsley smiled at the Potter family.

'We think so Kingsley,' Charlie grinned. 'Let's get home, have some lunch.'

'Good idea, I'm starved after little princess here ate some of daddy's breakfast.'

'What did you give her to eat Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I didn't give her anything Hermione, she just stuck her finger in my egg and decided it was nice. So that's what her breakfast was.'

'Well, I can't use the excuse she's too young as everything she's doing she's too young for.' Hermione kissed Harllie's cheek.

'Don't I know it, I got out of bed to go and shower and she shocked me with what she said.' Harry said smiling at his daughter.

'What did she say Harry?' Brian asked.

'Daddy naked,' Harllie giggled.

'That's what she said, so I had to make sure I had a towel around me when I came back out.'

'She's going to have to stay out of your bedroom if you're always naked Harry.' Hermione said scowling at him.

'That's how I always sleep Hermione, but she is going to have to stay out of there until we're dressed at least. Won't you princess?'

Harllie giggled again, 'Daddy, dada naked.'

'Definitely has to stay out of here.' Charlie smiled at his daughter.

'We'll just have to get her after we're dressed from now on, we don't know what she will say next. Anyway, let's get out of here.' Harry grinned.

The seven of them left the park, said goodbye to each other and apparated away. Harry and Charlie with Harllie walked into the house and went straight up stairs to put Harllie to bed. They changed her then put her in the cot and kissed her head.

Charlie took Harry's hand and led him into their bedroom and closed the door. He pulled Harry to him, kissing him fiercely as he undid Harry's jeans and pulled his top out of them.

'Anxious love?' Harry grinned at him.

'Well, I was hoping for a little morning fun, but our daughter decided for us. So finish undressing love, or I'll do it for you.'

'Fine, you do it then,' Harry said, then just stood there.

'You've got it, but if I'm doing this, then I'm boss, got me?' Charlie looked intensely at Harry.

'Anything you want babe.' Harry smiled at him.

Charlie stripped himself then Harry, laid him on the bed, and tied his hands and feet to the bedpost.

'Why are you tying me up love,' Harry laughed.

'Just getting my own back love,' Charlie grinned wickedly.

Charlie made love to Harry for a couple of hours, not letting Harry do anything. He had Harry groaning and writhing in ecstasy for the whole time, making him beg by the end of it. When they finished, Charlie untied Harry and they cuddled up together until they heard their daughter wake up.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter forty seven

The following Saturday, Harry and Charlie were feeding Harllie egg again for breakfast. She decided that's what she wanted from now on and just have her milk as a drink. She was now sitting up properly in a high chair at only three months old. Harry and Charlie didn't know what she would end up doing next, so they just kept watching her all the time.

'We really need to go love, it's nearly time.' Charlie smiled over at Harry.

'Yep I know, I'm done anyway and it looks like Harllie is too. Just got to wait for mum to get up here, ever since I contacted Dedilus for her and they got reacquainted, all they do is spend time down in the cabin.'

'I know love, but there happy, so leave them be. I'll go get our guitars and hopefully Rose and Dedilus will be here soon, if not you'll have to send your patronus down to her.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, then walked into the library and grabbed both their guitars. He saw Harry's parents wands on the desk, and wondered what Harry was going to do with them. He walked out of the library and saw Rose and Dedilus walking towards the back of the house. 'We ready then?'

'Yep ready, come on princess.' Harry said picking up his daughter. 'Morning mum, Dedilus.' Harry said looking at them.

'Morning Harry,' Rose said happily, then kissed his cheek, then Harllie's then Charlie's.

They all walked outside the house and apparated to the back of the potter park and made their way through the huge crowd to the front where all the Weasley's were standing together not far from a small stage. Kingsley saw them and stepped in front of everyone and waved his wand to get everyone's attention.

'I welcome everyone to the dedication ceremony of this memorial park. Most of us here today has suffered in one form or another due to the long and bloody war. We now live in a new wizarding world, a peaceful wizarding world, a happy wizarding world. This park will stand for all who lost their lives during all those long suffering years. Harry Potter wishes for everyone to be able to use this park as he believes this new peaceful world is for everyone just like this park. So I dedicate this park to everyone who died helping us bring about this peaceful world and hereby name it the Potter Park.' Kingsley finished to loud applause, he waved his wand and the fountain with the phoenix on top appeared, then nodded to Harry and Charlie.

Harry handed Harllie to Molly and he took his guitar from Charlie and they sat on the edge of the stage and started singing. The crowd all watched Harry and Charlie sing a couple of songs, with Harry's daughter clapping the whole time, making the crowd laugh. When they finished, they hoped down thanking everyone for their applause and went over to the Weasley family.

'That was really good, both of you.' Arthur said hugging his son and son-in-law.

'Daddy dada sing good,' Harllie said smiling at them both from Molly's arms.

'Thanks princess.' Harry smiled and took her from Molly's arms.

'Daddy,' Teddy ran up and hugged both Charlie's and Harry's legs.

Charlie bent down and picked up the small boy. 'Hi Teddy, aren't you getting big.' he said and kissed his cheek.

'Miss you.' Teddy said looking at Harry and Charlie.

'I know Teddy, I'm sorry. We've been really busy with work and Harllie.' Harry said kissing the boys cheek, then he looked at Andromeda. 'Sorry we haven't been around in a while Andromeda.'

'It's fine Harry, you've had your hands full with this little one.' Andromeda smiled at the baby girl in Harry's arms. 'She so much like you Harry.'

'Yeah, I know, but looking at Teddy, he looks like me too.' Harry laughed as Teddy changed his hair to match Harry's.

'Teddy loves daddy dada,' Harllie said smiling at Teddy then reached out to him, patting his face.

'I heard about her doing this Harry, but to hear it and see it. Well, it's just incredible.'

'Yes it is Andromeda. She's sitting up already and eating eggs for breakfast.' Charlie laughed as Teddy reached out and touched Harllie's face. 'That's sweet.' Charlie smiled.

'Yes, very sweet, come on Teddy, we've got other people to see.' Andromeda said as she took her grandson from Charlie, letting him kiss Harry, Charlie and Harllie. 'I'll see you later.' Andromeda smiled and walked away.

Harry, Harllie and Charlie walked around, talking with some people they knew and some they didn't. They all thought the park was a fabulous idea and all wanted to keep visiting it. They watched as people read names that were on the benches, even saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staring at one benches for a long time and knew that must be the one with Fred's name on it. After a few hours, people started to leave, where some sat down under trees to have a picnic. Harry smiled when he saw people doing this and thought this was what this park was for, for relaxing and enjoying the peaceful life they all have now. After they said goodbye to everyone, Harry, Harllie and Charlie left Rose and Dedilus then apparated home and walked into the house. They put Harllie to bed and cuddled up on the couch.

'Lots of people were doing exactly what I hoped they would do, enjoying themselves in the park.' Harry smiled at Charlie.

'Yes, they were and it was a great feeling seeing that love. The fountain looked really good too love.'

'Yes, it did and having the phoenix on top was just perfect, just like you.'

'Thanks love, I saw mum and dad staring at one of the benches, Fred's one.' Charlie said sadly.

'Yeah, I know love. I saw the one with Remus and Tonks' names on it as well.'

'It was a nice idea Harry and people will never forget their names and what they did to help us have this happy new world.' Charlie kissed Harry tenderly

'Yes, and they shouldn't forget either,' Harry thought of everyone he knew that lost their lives, when he decided to say something to Charlie about what keeps cropping up in his mind. 'Charlie, the prophecy,' Harry said sitting up and facing him.

'What about it Harry?' Charlie heard the seriousness in Harry's voice.

'I know that you can't change a prophecy, and I hope that is right. In it, it said he will suffer no more.' Harry said feeling himself choke up and Charlie pulled him into his arms. 'I want that to be true.'

'I know you do love, you've suffered, we all know that. But you're the one that told me that what's said in a prophecy will come true. So from the moment Harllie spoke, you're suffering ended love. You have to believe that.' Charlie said feeling himself getting choked up as he held Harry.

'I just want to have a happy life with you and Harllie. From a young age right up to when I met you, every time I've tried to be happy, something happens. I don't want that anymore, I couldn't deal with that anymore. I know most people think I'm strong willed and powerful, but I'm scared love, scared that something else will happen and I know I won't survive that.'

'Don't say that Harry, you've survived more than anyone else could, you will survive again. But love, we will be happy and nothing will happen, never again. I'm even sure if Harllie heard this, she'd tell you that you will be alright, from now on love, we all will.'

'I really want to believe that Charlie, if you just keep telling me I might start believing it.' Harry said as he looked up at Charlie. 'Do that for me love, just keep telling me.'

'You know I will Harry,' Charlie put his hands to Harry's face and kissed him tenderly.

'Charlie, Charlie.' the voice said from the fireplace.

Harry and Charlie turned and saw a face in the fire. 'Mark, what are you doing, what's going on?'

'We need your help with a dragon.' he said from the fire.

'Mark, as in…the Mark?' Harry said standing up and facing the fire, then Charlie. 'Is it?'

'Yeah, just calm down Harry,' Charlie said and turned back to face the fire. 'I don't do that anymore, you know that.'

'Look, it's an emergency. Jeremy tried to do the dragon himself and he's seriously hurt. He wants this dragon brought over and he will do anything to get it.'

'I can't, I promised Harry I wouldn't.' Charlie said feeling sorry for his old friend and boss.

'Charlie, you're the only one with the experience with horntails that can do this. If we all try again, we all might get hurt, or killed. We can't do this without you Charlie. Look can I come there and show you some photos.'

Charlie turned to Harry and saw the furious look on his face, then turned back to the fire. 'If you came here you might end up dead, my husband's not very happy with you.'

'I knew he wouldn't be, but I'm willing to risk it for Jeremy. Please, will you let me come talk to you?'

'Give us a minute.' Charlie turned back to Harry and took his hand leading him away from the fire. 'Harry, it's alright, calm down.'

'I don't want him in our home Charlie,' Harry said breathing heavily.

'Jeremy is a good friend and he's asking me for help, what would you do if Ron asks for your help?'

'This is different, you slept with him Charlie.' Harry shouted.

'I know love, you know how sorry I am about that, but my friend needs help. Will you just let Mark come and explain then?'

'Fine, he can come, but he makes one move towards you and I don't know what I'll do.' Harry said angrily.

'Thanks love,' Charlie turned back to the fire, 'Alright, bring the photos and show me, no promises.'

'Thanks Charlie, I'll be there in a moment.' Mark said and pulled his head out of the fire.

Charlie turned back to Harry and put his arms around him and felt his body shaking with rage. Then the fire turned green and Mark stepped out and Charlie felt Harry tense.

'Harry, calm down,' Charlie held him tight to him, then faced Mark. 'Now, tell me what happened?'

'Jeremy took everyone to get the horntail and it ripped through them all. We lost four men and Jeremy is seriously injured, but he keeps saying he'll go back to get it as soon as he's up to it. Here, these are the photos,' he held them out seeing the look on Harry's face.

Harry stepped forward and took the photos and stepped back to Charlie, handing him the photo's but had a quick look before turning back to face Mark.

'Merlin, why did he do this Mark, no one there has enough experience to handle a horntail.'

'We know Charlie, but he really wanted this female to mate with the male we've got, but since you left he decided to do it himself. He's determined to go back and get it, so unless you change your mind and go do it, he will.'

'Mr. Harry, Harllie is awake,' Winky said handing her to Harry.

'Daddy angry, dada worried,' Harllie said touching both their faces.

'It's alright princess,' Harry said trying to sound casual.

'Bad man make daddy angry.' Harllie said looking over at Mark.

'What in the name of Merlin?' Mark said staring at the baby girl who spoke.

'Never you bloody well mind,' Harry said fiercely, then turned to Harllie and hugged her tight.

'Mark, just sit and give me and Harry a minute.' Charlie said and pulled Harry towards the kitchen. 'Harry, you saw the pictures, more men will die if I don't go help.'

'Will he be going?' Harry said simply.

'Probably, he's a handler, just doesn't have the experience with horntails, but it takes six men to handle a horntail Harry, so I need all the help I can get.'

'Let me talk to him, take Harllie.' Harry said still looking towards the living room.

'Harry,' Charlie said worried, as Harry put their daughter into his arms.

'It'll be fine Charlie, I'm just going to talk.' Harry looked at Charlie, kissed him then walked into the living room and saw Mark tense as he stood up. 'If Charlie goes with you to get this dragon, you will not touch him, or go near him in anyway, if you do, I'll know and I'll will hunt you down worse than I hunted Voldemort, and you'll go the same way he did, do we understand each other?' Harry said fiercely.

'Yes, yes,' he stammered. 'I'll stay away.' Mark said and he started shaking as he looked at Harry. 'You don't have to worry.'

'Good,' Harry said and turned back to Charlie, 'Love,' Harry said simply and Charlie walked over.

'He not touch my dada.' Harllie said it angrily.

'You can tell she's your daughter.' Mark said under his breath.

'She's our daughter,' Harry said looking back at mark, then took Harllie into his arms. 'When do you need to go, because I'll have to let the aurors know I can't come in?'

'You're an auror?' Mark said sounding more afraid.

'Yes I am.' Harry said and smiled at him.

'We'll have to go now Harry,' Charlie said calmly.

'For how long?' Harry asked.

'Four days minimum, six maximum,' Mark said before Charlie.

'Are you alright with this love?' Charlie asked still looking at Harry.

'Sure, I told him what I will do to him if he touches you. We understand each other.' Harry turned back to Mark, 'and I think I'd get away with it, most people would forgive me if I killed him.'

'Harry,' Charlie said turning him to face him, 'don't say that love.'

'Daddy will dada,' Harllie said looking up at Charlie.

'Go pack you're things love, I'll keep him company.' Harry said calmly still smiling at Mark.

'You're sure Harry?' Charlie asked still looking a little worried.

'I'm fine Charlie, get you're things.' Harry said looking at Charlie.

'Alright, I'll be right back down.' Charlie looked once more at Harry, then went upstairs.

'You hungry princess?' Harry asked his daughter.

'Hungry daddy,' Harllie smiled at him.

'Winky, can you come and give Harllie something to eat please.' Harry said as calm as possible.

'Of course Mr. Harry,' Winky said, then Harry put the little girl in the elf's arms and turned back to stare at Mark.

'Why did you do it when you knew he was married?' Harry said moving closer to him.

'I was upset, that's all. I just needed to forget for a while. I know I shouldn't have made Charlie do that, but he'd been a friend for so long and he was just trying to help me. I'm seeing someone else now, so you really don't have to worry that he's coming with me.'

'I really don't care if you're seeing someone or not, I told you what I'd do and I meant it.' Harry said still staring at him, then the fire turned green and Ron and Hermione stepped out. They instantly saw the look on Harry's face.

'Harry, what's going on mate?' Ron said standing beside him.

'Charlie's old boss was hurt and…Mark here came to see if Charlie would go help bring a horntail back. He's upstairs packing his things and I'm just telling mark what I'd do if he ever touched Charlie again.'

'So this is the one Harry?' Hermione asked looking at the man standing there.

'Yeah, so I'm going to have to tell Brian I need some time away.'

'Brian won't be happy Harry, you're his best auror. Why not let mum take Harllie through the day, you know she loves to look after her granddaughter.'

'I suppose I could Ron, Hermione you could help Molly as well if you wanted to and Winky could help too.'

'I wouldn't mind Harry, I love my goddaughter.' she smiled over at her.

'Um, so these are the two friends that helped you with him?' Mark asked nervously.

'Yeah, they are, plus Ron is Charlie's brother and another auror.' Harry said in a threatening voice.

'Not that I'd need to help Harry, but if he threatened to do something to you if you go near his husband again, he will do it and I'd help just like I've always helped Harry.'

Harry smiled at Ron, 'Thanks Ron.'

'I'm packed,' Charlie said running back down stairs with an old bag. 'Hi Ron, Hermione.' Charlie kissed Hermione, then hugged Ron. 'I'll just say goodbye to Harllie, this will be the first time I've been away from her since before she was born.'

'I know love,' Harry smiled at him as he watched Charlie pick up his daughter.

'Dada will miss you princess, look after daddy for me.'

'Miss dada,' Harllie cuddled Charlie.'

Charlie felt himself choke up a bit as he held Harllie to him. 'I'll be back as quick as possible princess, I promise.

'Princess look after daddy,' Harllie said patting Charlie's face, then he kissed her cheek and handed her to Hermione.

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, holding him tight. 'I love you Harry, I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'I love you to Charlie, just be careful, please. I know what a horntail can do just like you do.' Harry said caressing his face then they kissed passionately for a long time with everyone watching them.

Charlie and Harry slowly pulled apart, Charlie caressed Harry's face and he started to choke up again.

'I'll be careful love, and be back as quick as possible.' Charlie kissed Harry again, then walked over to Hermione and Ron. 'Keep him calm and try to make sure he's not alone.'

'We'll stay with him Charlie, just like we've always done. Take care of yourself big brother.' Ron said hugging him, then Hermione kissed Charlie's cheek. Charlie gave Harllie another kiss, looked back at Harry staring at him, then he nodded to Mark and they both stepped into the fire and vanished.

Harry blew out a breath, then walked back over to his friends and daughter. 'I might ask Molly, see what she has to say, it could be a week that Charlie's gone.'

'I'm sure she'd love to look after Harllie, why don't we go to the Burrow and ask her now?' Ron suggested.

'Yeah, good idea Ron,' they all stepped into the fire and vanished, then stepped out at the Burrow.

'Hello everyone,' Molly said and took Harllie from Hermione's arms. 'Hello Harllie.

'Hi grandma.' Harllie smiled at her, then patted her cheek.

'Molly, I need to ask if you could watch Harllie through the day for the next week?'

'I'd love to Harry, but where's Charlie?'

'He had to go help Jeremy, his old boss. They were trying to bring over a female horntail and some men were killed, Jeremy's hurt but wants to try again when he's better. So…Mark, came to ask Charlie if he'd go as he's the only one that can handle a horntail. He just left a couple of minutes ago.'

'Oh, I hope he's careful, but I'll watch Harllie Harry, you've had enough time off from the aurors.'

'Yeah, I know. I was going to stay home myself, but Ron suggests you to look after her.'

'Well, I'll do anything for my grandchildren Harry, and I'm not doing anything at the moment, so it'll be good for her to stay here, you'll need to bring the cot though.'

'I'll go get another one that can be left here, if that's alright?'

'That's a good idea Harry, why don't you go do that now and you can bring it over with Harllie on Monday morning.'

'Thanks, I think I will. Hermione, Ron, want to come with me and Harllie?'

'I'd like that Harry,' Hermione grinned and Ron nodded.

'Okay, thanks again Molly, and I'll see you on Monday with little princess here.' Harry said taking his daughter back from her grandmother.

'No problem Harry, I'll see you then.' Molly hugged them all and watched as they stepped into the fire and vanished.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped back out of the fire as the house. 'I'll go change Harllie and be right back.' Harry smiled at his friends, but it wasn't a proper smile.

Ron and Hermione watched Harry walked up the stairs, 'He's already missing Charlie.' Ron said, 'you could see it on his face.'

'I know Ron, why don't we stay with Harry today and maybe stay for dinner tonight, keep him company.'

'We could go one better Mione, why not stay here for the week until Charlie gets back.'

'Well, Harry's got a couple of spare rooms, and I think he'll love the idea. We can keep him distracted as much as possible. We'll mention it when we're out.' Hermione kissed Ron tenderly. 'You are so sweet Ron.'

'Thanks sweetheart,' Ron grinned, then they heard Harry come back downstairs, 'Ready then?'

'Yep, all ready. Why we're out, why don't we take Harllie into Georges shop to show her everything.'

'Funny jokes,' Harllie smiled hugely.

'Yes princess, funny jokes.' Harry grinned and got nods from Hermione and Ron, so they walked outside and apparated away.

Harry, Harllie, Hermione and Ron walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Tom came straight over to them.

'So this is your daughter Harry, she's like you.' Tom smiled at the baby girl.

'Yeah, everyone says that, Harllie this is Tom, a friend.' Harry said.

'Hello Tom,' Harllie said and Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed at the shocked look on Tom's face, 'Shocked daddy.'

'Yes princess, Tom's shocked.' Harry snickered.

'You can tell she's your daughter Harry, merlin that was so unexpected.'

'Tell me about it Tom, but we have to go, I'll see you later.' Harry shook tom's hand and Harllie waved to him and they walked to the back of the pub and Hermione tapped the bricks. They walked up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and stepped inside and like normal, the place was packed with people.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione,' George said walking over to them, 'Harllie,' George kissed her cheek.

'Hi Uncle George.' Harllie said smiling at him.

'That is still so strange to hear, where's Charlie Harry?'

'He had to go help with a horntail, he'll be gone a week, so I'm trying to keep busy to stop missing him so much.' Harry smiled sadly.

'Why don't you show you're daughter around Harry, one thing though, but I'm not going to do it. I've had some customers ask for hoods of Harllie for their kids.'

'No, definitely not George, and thanks for not doing them.' Harry smiled at his brother-in-law.

'The others are fine as their adults and are just for fun, but she's just a baby.' George smiled at Harllie.

'Big girl Uncle George,' Harllie said scowling at him which made everyone laugh.

'Yes princess, you are a big girl.' Harry kissed her cheek. 'We'll look around George.'

'Okay, see you later.' George smiled, gave Harllie another kiss, and walked away.

'Harry, Ron had an idea that we just stay with you until Charlie comes back, we'll keep you occupied so you won't miss him so much.'

Harry looked a little relieved, 'Thanks, I'd like that. You two are always coming through for me.' Harry hugged them both.

'Daddy okay now,' Harllie smiled at Hermione and Ron.

'We'll always come through for you Harry, that's what friends do for each other.' Ron said smiling at Harry. 'Let go look around.'

The three of the walked off around the shop showing Harllie some of the things that were there. She giggled as she watched a customer turn into her daddy, where Harry scowled until Harllie patted his face, then kissed it. After a while they said goodbye to George, buying a couple of things then looked around Diagon alley. Hermione and Ron suggested an ice-cream and Harllie loved the one that her father was eating, so he got himself another one. After leaving Diagon Alley, they went into muggle London and bought another cot to leave at the Burrow, then Harry wanted some more music books so they picked them up as well. They the four of them went to the deserted lane and apparated back


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter forty eight

Over the next few days Hermione and Ron were trying everything they could to keep Harry's mind occupied so he wouldn't think of Charlie so much. Through the day was easier as he was at work and Ron helped at lunch time, but Harry mostly went into the back room and trained. Ron sometimes helped, so did the others when Ron explained why Harry was so down.

In the early morning of the follow Saturday after Charlie left, the Potter home was quiet as everyone was asleep. Harry was asleep on his stomach when he dreamed Charlie was kissing down his back, he called Charlie's name in his sleep and Charlie answered him.

'Wake up love,' Charlie said softly and kept kissing Harry's back and decided he needed to do something more to get him to wake up. So he kept kissing him as he pushed Harry's legs apart.

'What?' Harry said jerking awake and saw Charlie lift himself up. 'You're home,' Harry said and pushed Charlie down, climbed on top of him and kissed him fiercely.

They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing passionately as their hands roamed over every part of their bodies. They made love so many times and in many ways before both having a shower and making love again in there.

In other parts of the Potter home, Hermione was awake and walked up the stairs into Harllie's bedroom.

'You're awake sweetheart,' Hermione said as she picked the baby girl up, kissing her cheek.

'Daddy, dada having sex,' Harllie said then giggled.

'What, oh my,' Hermione looked shocked and walked back down stairs with the little girl. 'Ron, do you know if Charlie's back?'

'No, why Hermione?' Ron asked looking at her.

'Dada and daddy having sex,' Harllie said then giggled again.

'Do you really think so Hermione?' Ron asked.

'We'll wait till Harry comes down and we'll know then, now sweetheart time for breakfast.' Hermione said and put Harllie in her chair and Winky brought her over her eggs and Hermione helped her eat as Kreacher brought her breakfast over and she ate hers as she helped Harllie.

'Morning all,' Harry said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen with his arms tight around Charlie.

'Thought so, Harry what have you and Charlie been teaching your daughter?' Hermione scowled at him.

'What do you mean Hermione?' Charlie asked.

'She told me that daddy and dada were having sex.' Hermione said but kept scowling at the pair.

'We never taught her that Hermione.' Charlie said as he sat down but pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed him fiercely again.

'No one taught, princess just knows.' Harllie said patting Hermione's cheek. 'Dada, missed you.' she said putting her arms out to Charlie.

Harry moved off of Charlie so he could put Harllie on his lap. 'I missed my princess as well.' Charlie kissed all over her face and she started giggling.

Harry saw the look on Hermione's face. 'We never taught her that Hermione, she just does seem to know these things. But she was right though, and quite a few times.' Harry said smiling at Charlie.

'I don't want to hear that Harry.' Ron scowled at him then looked at Charlie, 'Glad you home Charlie, it's been so hard trying to keep Harry occupied enough to stop him missing you so much, hasn't been easy.'

'I was the same brother, so I kept myself occupied with the horntail as much as possible. Went and visited Jeremy, merlin, he's got a lot of injuries, but he's happy now he's got his female dragon.'

'That's good then Charlie, did you're friend Mark behave himself.' Ron asked.

'Yes Ron, like I told Harry, you don't have to worry.' Charlie gripped Harry's hand, then kissed him again tenderly, but Harry deepened the kiss.

'Daddy and dada going to have sex again,' Harllie giggled again.

'Not a bad idea love.' Harry grinned hugely, then looked at Harllie, 'Alright princess, enough of that.' Harry said happily.

'Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione have sex too.' Harllie said.

Harry and Charlie saw Ron's ears turn red and Hermione blushed brightly, they both broke into hysterics.

'Well, since you won't need us, and you two look like you need some time alone, we'll be off. We just have to pack our things.' Hermione scowled at the pair, then got up from the table with Ron and they walked up stairs.

'So did you take time off from the aurors love?' Charlie asked as he started eating once he stopped laughing.

'No, you're mum took Harllie through the day, but Ron and Hermione knew how I was feeling so they stayed here with me of a night.'

'I bet mum loved that, having Harllie mostly to herself.' Charlie grinned.

'She did, but Ginny had her a lot too. She was saying she doesn't know what she'll do for work if they don't except her for the Holyhead Harpies, that's really all she wants to do.'

'They usually take their time picking new recruits, she just needs to be patient.'

'One more thing though Charlie,' Harry started but Ron and Hermione came back down stairs.

'We'll see you both later, and no sex talk in front of Harllie.' Hermione scolded but kissed all their cheeks.

'Definitely not Hermione, you don't need to worry about that. But thanks for both staying with me, I don't think I would have made it this last week.' Harry smiled at his friends.

'Like we said Harry, that's what friends do for each other. Well I'll see you in the office, Charlie, I'll just see you.' Ron hugged both his friend and brother, then kissed his niece. He took Hermione's hand and they walked to the fireplace. They looked back and saw Harry and Charlie kissing again with Harllie clapping her hands. They stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

'You were going to say something else love.' Charlie said looking at Harry.

'Yeah, I was, I know Ginny cares for Draco, I've seen that. But I think she still has feelings for me.'

'Aunty Ginny loves daddy,' Harllie said looking at Charlie.

'That's why and I saw her looking at me sometimes when she didn't know I was watching. It's been a while now babe, shouldn't she be over this by now?'

'She should, but her feelings for you must have been a lot stronger than we both thought. We'll try and not see her as often and hope she does get over you soon. She knows there's no hope for the pair of you.' Charlie said and saw Harry look down. 'What, is there something else Harry?'

'There is no hope love, I love you and I'm gay. But I overheard her talking to Harllie in her room. It's what she said that I'm worried about.'

'What did she say Harry?' Charlie asked looking worried.

Harry shook his head and looked back up at Charlie. 'She said she was going to try and do what Lizzy did, but she wouldn't die so maybe it would get us back together.'

'She wants you to get her pregnant, we're going to have to watch her every step when we're over there love.'

'I know Charlie, but what if she finds out about potions and spells, I won't be able to eat or drink when she's around.'

'That's an easy fix love. We're all having Christmas dinner there in two weeks, right. All we have to do is if she gives you or us a drink, swap. I'll take you're drink and you have mine. If she sees us doing it then we can just say it's something we do sometimes.'

'I hope it works Charlie, I do not ever want to have sex with anyone but you, and definitely a woman again, but especially you're sister.'

'Try not to let it worry you, but did Harllie say anything about that to you love?'

'Come to think of it, no, she didn't.' Harry said and they both looked at Harllie, 'Princess, why didn't you tell daddy or dada what Aunt Ginny said?'

'She asked me not to.' Harllie said simply, then patted both Harry and Charlie's faces. 'Want to sit on floor and play.'

'Alright princess,' Charlie said and picked her up and walked into the living room. He brought some toys over and sat her down with them. He sat down next to her, but looked up at Harry, who was still sitting at the table. 'Harry, try not to let it worry you, come and sit with us.' Charlie said looking over at him.

'Okay love,' Harry said distracted but just kept sitting where he was, deep in thought.

'You're daddy's worried princess.' Charlie said looking down at their daughter.

'Yes, daddy's worried about Aunt Ginny.' Harllie said patting Charlie's cheeks, then she knelt down and crawled over to Harry, pulling herself up on his legs and standing there.

'Ah, wow,' Harry said looking down at Harllie then picked her up and sat her on his lap. 'You pulled yourself up on daddy's legs princess.'

'Daddy's worried,' Harllie said cuddled him.

'That's not all she did Harry, she crawled over to you.' Charlie said sitting next to them, 'More advanced things, and normally anywhere from six months before babies can crawl and she's only three and a half months old.'

'I don't want to think what she'll do next love. I was expecting for her to stay a baby a lot longer, now it's like she's a toddler, and she's growing faster than normal as well.'

'Yeah, we just have to wait and see what happens.' Charlie touched Harllie's hair.

Two weeks later, Harry and Charlie were sitting on the floor with Harllie watching her open her Christmas gifts with squeals of delight and laughter.

'She seems to be having fun love,' Charlie grinned at her.

'Yeah, she does, but were really going to have to leave soon but what are we going to do about Ginny Charlie, do we let her keep taking Harllie all the time?'

'We'll let her Harry, but we'll just keep an eye on her the whole time, either you or me should be able to. Maybe we should mention something to Hermione, not Ron though.'

'That's a good idea, I could also ask Hermione to talk to Ginny, find out if she's still a virgin, because if she really is trying to get me in bed, it makes more sense if she isn't, I know Lizzy was so maybe that doesn't matter.'

'She really was a virgin Harry? Not something she just said to you.'

'She really was Charlie, that's why I took it easy on her and saw her pain. But what do you think about Hermione talking to Ginny?'

'Ask her Harry, find out if she can get any sort of information out of her, virgin or not. If Ginny is so determined, that won't stop her. But we should go, come on princess. We've got to get the Burrow and see everyone.'

'Okay dada,' Harllie said as Harry stood up with Charlie. The grabbed the baby bag and stepped into the fire and vanished.

They stepped out into the Burrow's kitchen and greeted everyone. Ginny automatically wanted Harllie so Charlie handed her over and they both watched Ginny with her.

'There's Hermione Harry, why don't you take her aside and talk to her, I'll keep Ron distracted.'

'Okay, but keep watching Ginny as well.' Harry said looking a little worried.

'I will love, go on.' Harry and Charlie walked over towards Hermione. Harry spoke quietly to Hermione why Charlie started talking to Ron. Harry and Hermione stepped outside for and Hermione conjured some flames to keep them ward.

'What's going on Harry, you sound so serious?'

'It's about Ginny, a couple of weeks ago I overheard her telling Harllie she was going to do what Lizzy did. Meaning get me to sleep with her and get her pregnant. Hermione I'm gay, I can't and I don't want to either. I need you to talk to her, get some information. Find out if she's a virgin, if she's really planning this.'

'I don't think she'll tell me what she's planning Harry, she knows how close we are. Did Harllie tell you as well?'

'No, Ginny asked her not to. I'm worried that she might slip me something Hermione,' Harry said and turned, looking out over the orchard.

'What do you mean slip you something Harry?' Hermione asked looking puzzled.

'When the aurors went to clean out Lizzy's apartment, I found something. See Charlie and me were wondering what plan she would have had to get me to sleep with her. She always planned for me to get her pregnant.'

'What did you find Harry?' Hermione said standing in front of him.

'A sexual stimulant potion, and a spell to make sure she falls pregnant.' Harry said grimacing.

'So she was going to slip you this potion so you would be able to ah…perform,' Hermione was trying her hardest not to laugh, but Harry saw her.

'Hermione, it's not funny, but yes. That's what she was going to do to get me to sleep with her, there was a spell so she could immobilise me as well.' Harry said shaking his head. 'I need you to find out if Ginny knows about those spells, the potions not easy to come by. Only healers can give it to you.'

'How do you know that Harry, you don't need it do you?'

'What, no! I can do that myself, thank you. But Charlie had a friend who needed it, he had erection problems, he told Charlie that he had to go see a healer once a month. See, so not just anyone can get that potion, but Ginny might have found something else. Please talk to her Hermione, see if she'll tell you anything.' Harry said begging his friend.

'Alright Harry, I'll see what I can get out of her. But I don't know how much she will say though.'

'Anything will be helpful Hermione, oh and one more thing. Can you just keep an eye on her when she's got Harllie, I don't really want her telling my daughter those types of things?'

'Don't worry Harry, I'll keep an eye on her. Let's go back inside where it's warmer.' Hermione put her arm through Harry's and they walked back inside. Harry went over to Charlie and wrapped his arms around him to get warm. Hermione went over to sit with Ginny why she held Harllie.

'Is she going to talk to her love?' Charlie said as they kept glancing over at Ginny.

'Yeah, but she thought it was funny when I mentioned the potion. Then asked how I know about it, wondering if I needed it.' Harry said, then Charlie laughed. 'Don't you laugh love, you should know I don't need anything to get up, well apart from you.'

'Sorry, it's just I was imagining you telling Hermione about that potion.' Charlie snickered again.

'Yeah, I didn't want to say it to her, but I thought she needed to know what Lizzy was planning.'

'Ah, Harry, I think she wants you or Charlie,' Ginny called.

'Just sit her down Ginny, she'll make her way to us.' Harry said looking over at them and saw Ginny frown but put her down on the ground and Harllie started crawling over to Harry and Charlie. She pulled herself up on both their legs, then Charlie picked her up. They saw everyone watching them with surprised looks on their faces. 'Yeah, she started that two weeks ago.' Harry shrugged.

'She's only four months old Harry.' Molly said looking over at them.

'I know Molly, we're wondering what else she's going to do next.'

'I want to cuddle Teddy dada,' Harllie said pointing to the boy.

'I think she's got a thing for Teddy love.' Charlie smiled then laughed at Harry's face.

'She's a bit young for anything, but definitely that love.' Harry said but saw his daughter still pointing over at Teddy. 'Alright Harllie, let's take you over to see him.' Charlie handed Harllie to Harry and he went over and sat next to Teddy. Harllie put her arms around Teddy and held him.

'Um Harry, what's Harllie doing?' Andromeda asked.

'She said she wanted to cuddle Teddy Andromeda.' Harry shrugged.

'Teddy's a little bit sad, I've been explaining that you and Charlie aren't his father, that Remus was. I'm still not sure he fully understands but he just might be starting too.' Andromeda said looking sadly at her grandson.

Harry looked at Teddy and gave him a smile, but the boy just frowned. 'Teddy, I still love you even if I'm not your father,' Harry said running his hand down his hair.

'Teddy loved daddy and dada, and wants you both to be his daddy.' Harllie said smiling at Harry.

'I know princess.' Harry said and he picked up both Harllie and Teddy, holding them both in his arms. 'I am your godfather Teddy, it's like a second daddy.'

'Want my daddy,' Teddy said sulkily as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder and Harllie did as well.

'I know Teddy.' Harry said looking down at the two children in his arms.

'You're a wonderful father Harry, everyone can see that.' Ginny smiled at him. 'That's why Teddy loves you.'

'Ah, thanks Ginny,' Harry said and looked at Hermione, then Charlie. Charlie walked over and sat beside Harry, putting his arm around Harry as they sat there together. They both noticed Hermione speaking quietly to Ginny and they walked into the living room. 'Hope she finds out something love.' Harry said softly to Charlie.

'Yeah, so do I love. I definitely don't want you sleeping with anyone but me.'

'I don't want that either love. We'll just watch her when we're eating, make sure she doesn't do anything.'

'Yeah, we will have to Harry, because I don't think you've noticed something.' Charlie said looking around.

'What babe?' Harry asked puzzled.

'Draco's not here Harry.' Charlie said looking worried.

'Oh I see, do you think they broke up, or something else?'

'I think both love. She wouldn't be able to get you in bed if he was here.'

'Oh merlin, stay with me at all times love.' Harry said looking very worried.

'Don't worry, I'll be right beside you all day.'

Harry and Charlie kept talking quietly why Harry still held Teddy and Harllie, but he's arms were getting tired.

'Do you want to sit down you two?' Harry said hopefully and they both nodded. Harry put them both on the seat beside him, but kept his arm around Harllie as she was still so small. Harry and Charlie noticed Hermione walked back in and gave them a look. Harry nodded, and picked Harllie back up and took her over to Molly to hold. She instantly took her and never asked why, then they both followed Hermione outside. 'Did she say anything to you Hermione?'

'Well, she is still a virgin. I tried to just talk casually to her about sex and boys and she did say she always wanted you to be her first and she just couldn't see herself having sex with anyone else.'

'What about Draco Hermione, did she say anything about him?' Charlie asked.

'He's visiting his mother at Azkaban.' Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'I hope that's true.'

Harry shook his head and looked at Charlie, 'What are we going to do love?'

'Just stay together at all times when she's around. Did you ask her about spells or potions Hermione?'

'Yeah, I spoke to her about the one to stop you falling pregnant that we learned at Hogwarts to see if we could get onto that subject. She did mention the one to make yourself fall pregnant, but that's all she said about that. She never mentioned a potion though, so maybe she doesn't know about that one.' Hermione couldn't help herself as she grinned again.

'Hermione, stop it, it's not funny.' Harry said angrily.

'Sorry, I can't stop imagining her giving you a potion for that and immobilising you, then just doing you.' Hermione said and burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face.

'Hermione,' Harry said shocked. 'Not something I want anyone imagining.'

'Especially not me, I like to imagine me and Harry doing it before we actually do it.' Charlie grinned.

'I don't want to know Charlie, but let's get back in. It's so cold out here.' Hermione said and put her arm through Harry's again as Charlie kept his arm around Harry and they three of them walked back inside trying to look happy so Ginny didn't get suspicious.

Harry and Charlie stood together a little back form everyone else, so they could keep talking quietly.

'I need the bathroom, can you make sure she stays down here love.' Harry said still glancing over at Ginny and saw her look at him a few times.

'I will love, and if she goes upstairs, I'll follow, alright?' Charlie caressed Harry's face, 'Now, go and I'll watch.'

'Okay, love.' Harry kissed Charlie and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

Charlie stared towards everyone but mainly watched Ginny. It wasn't long and she got up and walked towards the stairs. Charlie started to move, when his mother walked over to him.

'Charlie, she keeps calling for you and Harry, she doesn't want anyone else.' Molly said handing Harllie to Charlie.'

'Oh, thanks mum,' Charlie said anxiously then started to move towards the stairs. He walked slowly up the staircase until he came to the bathroom, but saw the door opened and no one in there. He instantly went to Ginny's room, but the door was locked. Charlie hit the door as hard as he could and it busted off its hinges, flying into the room. Harry was immobilised on the bed and Ginny had a potion in her hand. 'Ginny, stop,' Charlie said as he walked over and pointed his wand at Harry.

'Thanks love.' Harry said getting up and putting his arms around Charlie, holding him tight.

'You need to forget about Harry, he's married to me Ginny and you shouldn't try and get pregnant just to get Harry back because it won't work.' Charlie said angrily.

'I tried, nothing worked. I love you Harry, always have,' Ginny said sitting down on the bed and looking at the floor.

'I'm sorry Ginny, but I love Charlie, not you.'

'How did you know what I was planning?' Ginny said but she didn't look at them.

'I overheard you talking to Harllie a couple of weeks ago.' Harry said feeling sorry for her.

'So Harllie didn't tell you?'

'No, I asked her why she didn't. She said you asked her not to. Ginny you can't say things like that to our daughter, please stay away from her from now on.' Harry said taking Harllie from Charlie's arms. 'Talk to your sister Charlie, I'll be downstairs.' Harry left the room with Harllie and sat down near Hermione and spoke quietly to her. 'She tried, Charlie got there in time.'

'Are you okay Harry?' Hermione asked looking worried.

'Yeah, she immobilised me and was about to give me a potion when Charlie busted the door in.' Harry said slowly and quietly.

Then Charlie stormed down the stairs shouting at Ginny. 'You stay away from him Ginny, he's married to me, so just let it go.' Charlie said loudly and went over to Harry and put his arms around him.

'What's going on Charlie?' Arthur said standing up and going over to him.

'Ginny, she immobilised Harry and was going to have sex with him to get herself pregnant to try and get him back.'

'Ginny.' Molly's loud angry voice said as she looked at her daughter, then Ginny ran back up the stairs.

'She's still in love with you Harry, isn't she?' Arthur said softly.

'Yeah, and we knew what she was planning to do.' Harry said quietly.

'Sorry love, mum handed me Harllie right when Ginny followed you.'

'It's not your fault love, I just wished she'd forget about me.' Harry said putting his head on Charlie's chest.

'Harry, she immobilised you, but how was she going to…um…' Bill hesitated looking around.

'There's a potion, you can only get it from healers, so I don't know how Ginny got hold of it.' Charlie said, 'See a friend of mine had problems in that department and needed a potion to help.'

'What are you talking about Charlie?' George asked.

'A sexual stimulate potion for men. Now work it out George.' Charlie said looking over at him.

'Oh, gotcha, she was going to give Harry that so he would…'

'Alright, you don't have to say it George, we all get the picture.' Arthur said looking at his son.

'Yeah,' Harry said softly still holding onto Charlie and Harllie.

'Well, she's going to learn you can't do things like that to people, and especially not family. Harry is married to Charlie, she needs to forget about him.' Molly said angrily then walked back over to the kitchen counter.

'Is that why she broke up with Draco?' Bill asked looking over at his brother.

'She said he's at Azkaban visiting his mother. I just want to know where she got the potion from. Healers only give it to the man that needs it, then he has to keep going back to get more.'

'Um, Harry, I just remembered something.' Hermione said softly.

Harry looked up at her, 'What Hermione?'

'She did get friendly with Poppy. See when we were away before the battle, Ginny told me she helped Neville and Luna. Some of the kids that got caught by the Carrows needed healing, but they weren't allowed to go see Poppy, so Ginny learned basic healing spells and potions from her. Maybe she got the information from Poppy.'

'Maybe, I could ask her next time I'm visiting Minerva.' Harry said looking distracted. 'But it's for a man, what could she say to get Poppy to tell her about that potion?'

'She might have said her boyfriend needed it but was too embarrassed to go see a healer. I know I would be if I had that problem.' George said looking over at Harry.

'Sound plausible George, we'll talk to Poppy first. See if it was her that told Ginny about that potion. Mum, you are going to have to talk to her. Harry's already told her to stay away from Harllie, because Ginny told Harllie not to tell him what she was planning.'

'I'll talk to her Harry, and because she's probably feeling embarrassed at the moment. She won't come down for the rest of the day with everyone here. So let's try to forget about it now and have lunch.' Molly smiled at everyone and started floating food over to the table. Everyone sat down but the conversation mainly stayed on Ginny, Harry, the potion and what she was willing to do to get Harry back.

After a few hours of non-stop talking, laughing and opening presents, everyone slowly drifted off to their own homes to finish off Christmas with their loved ones. Charlie and Harry put Harllie to bed as she was exhausted from such a big exciting day, then cuddled up on the couch together. Neither of them saying much as they were just happy that Ginny never got the chance to do that to Harry.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter forty nine

A few days after Christmas, Harry was sitting on the couch watching Harllie crawl around the room when Charlie came downstairs and sat beside him, giving Harry a kiss and noticed he seemed distracted.

'You still thinking about Ginny, aren't you?' Charlie asked watching him carefully.

'Not Ginny, but the potion, I want to go and speak with Poppy why most students aren't there.'

'Have you flooed Minerva about going?'

'Yeah, not long ago, she's told me the floo is always opened to here all the time now. So anytime we want to go there, we can.' Harry said sounding down. 'I'm worried about something else though Charlie.'

'What's that love,' Charlie said watching Harllie crawl over to them and pulled herself up on their legs and just stood there watching them.

'Well, after what Ginny tried to do and if she really is still with Draco and he finds out. Will he break up with her, and maybe tell people about the prophecy?'

'I never thought about that love, why don't I floo mum and see what's been going on with them. It's early so Ginny should still be asleep.'

'Could you love, that will make me feel better knowing either way.' Harry gave Charlie a small smile.

'I'll do it now before I eat.' Charlie grabbed Harry's head and kissed his fiercely. 'She won't do it again Harry, she knows we know now.'

'I know love, I just hope that's enough so she doesn't try again. I didn't get a chance to do anything. I came out of the bathroom and she said that she was happy for both of us. The moment I turned my back, she immobilized me, then floated me into her room.'

'I was wondering what happened, it's over now Harry. Try to take your mind off it, then we'll talk to Poppy.'

'Okay love, speak to your mum, find out about Draco?'

'Alright,' Charlie kissed Harry again and went over to the fireplace, sticking his head in.

'Daddy worried,' Harllie said putting her hands out to Harry and he picked her up.

'A little princess, so we're going to see Minerva and Poppy soon.'

'Princess loves Minerva.' Harllie smiled at her father, then patted his cheek, 'Down now.'

Harry smiled and put his daughter back down and she crawled over the room again. She'd stop at something, look at it for a while, then crawl over to something else.'

Charlie sat back down next to Harry, 'Ginny asked mum and dad to tell everyone not to say anything to Draco about what happened. So it looks like she's still with him and so we might not have anything to worry about with him saying anything Harry.'

'Hope so love, now why don't you eat and we'll get to Hogwarts.' Harry felt a little relieved as he kissed Charlie.

'So, you've eaten already I take it?' Charlie asked looking suspiciously at Harry.

'No, I was too worried love.'

'So we both go eat then.' Charlie said and stood up pulling Harry to his feet. 'Harllie can stay there, we'll see her, come eat.' Charlie looked at Harry and he nodded. They both walked over to the kitchen and sat down. Kreacher brought them both over their plates as Winky went into the living room and watched Harllie.

Charlie started eating as he watched Harry which only ate a little before he pushed his plate away.

'I can't eat anymore love, I'll eat later.' Harry said standing up and going back into the living room and sat back down watching Harllie.

Charlie finished his breakfast watching Harry the whole time then sat back with him again.

'What's really bothering you Harry, I know you're worried about how she got the potion, but there's something else.'

'First Lizzy, then Ginny, I just don't want this to keep happening Charlie. Do I do something to encourage them? If I do, I can stop doing it. I thought everyone could see how much I loved you and that I'm gay.'

'They can Harry, I've been told that people just have to look at us to see how much we love each other. As for encouraging them, you're a nice person Harry. Ginny, you dated. She loved you then, and just never got over you. Lizzy, well you did have to go undercover with her Harry, as her boyfriend. You put your arms around each other and kissed her. Maybe that made her fall in love with you, who knows really.'

'So, does that mean I have to stop being a nice person to all woman? I just don't want it to happen again, and you shouldn't have to worry about something happening either.'

'I know love, but please stop worrying about this. It's done, over, let's just go talk to Poppy alright?'

'Okay, but I'll be telling Brian if any woman join the aurors, I'm never going undercover with them again.' Harry said seriously.

Charlie laughed, 'Good, and you'll be handing assignments out in two years, so you won't have to worry about that anymore after that. Come on love, let's go to Hogwarts.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, stood up and pulled Harry to his feet.

'Let's go, I'll just grab the bag.' Harry walked upstairs and grabbed the baby bag then went back to the kitchen and grabbed Harllie's baby cup filled with milk and put that in the bag. 'Okay, let's go then.' Harry said and watched as Charlie picked up Harllie and they stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

They stepped out into Minerva's office and she instantly got up and hugged all of them.

'It's good to see you again,' she kissed each of their cheeks. 'Harllie, you're getting more beautiful.'

'Thank you Minerva,' Harllie said in her well-spoken little' girl's voice.

'So Harry, you said you needed to speak to Poppy. She's waiting for you in the hospital wing.'

'Thanks Minerva,' Harry said still sounding down.

'Is something wrong Harry, you don't sound happy.' Minerva stared at Harry.

Charlie saw Harry shrugged, 'It's Ginny, she's still in love with him and she tried something on him. That's what we need to speak to Poppy about.'

'She wanted sex with daddy.' Harllie said scowling.

'Oh dear,' Minerva said looking at Harllie then Harry.

'She immobilised me Minerva and was going to give me a potion. I need to know how Ginny found out about this particular potion.'

'But what was she planning, was she hoping you and Charlie would break up and you'd go back to her?'

'Basically, but with a bit of a twist, she was planning to make sure she fell pregnant.' Charlie explained.

'Oh, I think I understand what potion you're talking about now Harry. Yes, that is something that not anyone can get without seeing a healer. Do you think she got it from Poppy? I'm sure Poppy would never do that.'

'We're not sure how Minerva, that's what we want to talk to her about. See Hermione told us that Ginny got close to Poppy when Hermione, Ron and I were away looking for the horcruxes. She learned basic healing and potions from her to help the students that got caught by the Carrows.'

'So she might have got it from Poppy with her knowing it or, tried to trick it out of her. Go speak to her Harry, see what she has to say.'

'Thanks Minerva,' Harry gave her a small smile.

'Princess stay with Minerva,' Harllie said smiling at the headmistress.

Harry looked at Minerva. 'It's up to you Minerva, do you want to watch her for a while?'

'I'd love to Harry, come here sweetheart. Let your fathers go do what they need to and take your time.' Minerva smiled at Harry and Charlie as Harry put the baby bag down and they both kissed Harllie and left the office and walked along corridors until they got to the hospital wing.

They saw Poppy in her office and walked to the door and knocked. 'Harry, Charlie, I'm happy to see you both, but where is that charming daughter of yours?'

'She wanted to stay with Minerva,' Charlie said shrugging.

'Well, I'll go see her after we've finished talking. Now, you said you needed to speak to me.'

'Yes, Poppy, I heard that you and Ginny got close when she learned some healing spells from you when the Carrows where here.' Harry said sitting down with Charlie inside the office.

'Yes we did. A lot of the students weren't allowed to come see me, so I taught Ginny some basic healing spells and potions.'

'Yes, potions, that's what I need to ask you about. Did she ever ask you for a hard to get potion?' Harry said trying to not have to explain what potion he was talking about.

'I'm not sure I understand you Harry. I only gave her potions to help with healing, what potion are you talking about?'

Harry looked at Charlie and he shrugged. 'Okay, a sexual stimulate potion for men. Did she ask you for that?'

'No, and I would not have giving it to her if she did. But why are you asking about this Harry?'

Charlie could see Harry was slightly embarrassed. 'See Ginny tried to use that potion on Harry. She immobilised him and was about to give him the potion when I busted her door down. She wanted to fall pregnant to Harry.'

'Oh I see, well, she never got it from me Harry. But…' Poppy said and looked behind her.

'But what Poppy?' Harry asked anxiously.

'When I was teaching her the spells and potions, I would leave her alone in here why I saw to my patients. She might have found the potion. It's only in books that healers have, so I have a copy of that book.' Poppy got up and pulled a small book from her shelf and flicked through it, leaving the page open and showed Harry and Charlie. 'The corner is folded down, I don't do that to my books and I have never needed to look at this page.'

'At least now we know where she got it from Harry.' Charlie said looking at him, 'and knowing my sister, she probably made a copy of it.'

'You think she'll try again Charlie?' Harry asked looking anxious.

'Maybe, we'll just have to keep an eye on her when we're at the Burrow. But what gets me, is why she was going to do the same thing Lizzy was planning to do. Don't you think that's a big coincidence love?'

'A very big one love, I'm going to have to watch everything I eat or drink when she's around.' Harry said shaking her head.

'Maybe not Harry,' Poppy said and took the book back and flicked a few pages. 'This is one to stop male erections,' Poppy said and showed Harry and Charlie the book again. 'Some men have been known to not have any control over that. You could make it and keep it with you at all times, just in case.'

'Poppy, you are a life saver,' Harry said smiling hugely at her. 'So is it alright if I make a copy of that. I will only use it if I need to and not tell anyone else about it.'

'Of course Harry, I've always trusted you.' Poppy smiled and watched as Harry waved his hand and the book and a copy of the page landed on the desk. Harry folded the parchment and put it in his pocket.

'I've had another thought that might make sure Ginny never tries it love, the one you just got is a backup. But what if we…accidentally…let her think you are allergic to a certain potion ingredient, something that's in that other potion.'

'Charlie Potter, you have a devious mind.' Poppy said but she smiled at him then flicked back through the book again. 'This one, it is known to cause problems for some men. One man I did hear about actually died, but some others just break out in spots, or their facial hair grows nonstop. Others lost their hair altogether, or couldn't make their erection go down, that's what the other potion was originally made for.

'You're my life saver too love,' Harry said and kissed Charlie fiercely. Then quickly wrote down the ingredient and slipped that piece of parchment into his pocket. 'Now I feel better.' Harry said relaxing for the first time in weeks.

'Harry, if you don't mind my asking. Lizzy was going to use that potion, but I heard you slept with her and that's how she got pregnant.' Poppy said looking at Harry.

'That was my fault Poppy. Do you remember Mark Langstrum?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, of course I do.' Poppy said looking puzzled.

'Well, we were together here at Hogwarts, and he works at the dragon reserve now. He came to me upset because the man he'd been living with left him. I was trying to help him and…well, we slept together. Harry found us and was really angry. So when he went home, Lizzy was trying to calm him down and took Harry to her place, that's why Harry slept with her. She was always planning on getting pregnant to Harry, but she decided that since Harry was upset and angry, she just took advantage of that.' Charlie explained.

'I see, well I did not know that about mark, but I didn't know that about you either Charlie.' Poppy said looking slightly embarrassed.

'What Poppy?' Charlie asked wondering why she looked like that.

'Alright, well, I was told by someone that they saw you with a girl, in a compromising position. So I thought you were straight until it was announced that you and Harry got together.'

'No, I was never straight Poppy. I had sex with her to see if I was gay or straight, mainly for my family, not for myself. I always knew if they found out it would have been hard on them, so I wanted to make sure. But if you don't mind me asking, who told you and why?' Charlie asked a little surprised.

'Why is because the girl might have needed to come and see me if she ended up pregnant. She never did by the way. As by who, that would be Albus.'

'Dumbledore saw you having sex with a girl,' Harry said and started laughing loudly.

'Why didn't he stop us then?' Charlie asked looking surprised.

'Albus once told me that there was no use trying to stop all the sexual activity around Hogwarts. If we did, they just find somewhere else more private to go to, but really, the quidditch changing rooms Charlie. That was the place everyone used.' Poppy smirked at him and Harry started laughing again.

'Stop it love, it's not funny.' Charlie said scowling, but then he couldn't help himself as he started laughing as well.

'Poppy, sort of on the same subject, but first, did Minerva tell you about the prophecy?' Harry asked.

'Yes she did Harry, so you will be our new headmaster.' Poppy smiled at him. 'You'll do a wonderful job Harry, you always loved this school.'

'Thanks Poppy, but because of what we were just talking about. You teach all those potions and spells to seventh years, to stop getting pregnant and to make sure they do, right?'

'Along with other things Harry, all to do with sexual education,' Poppy said looking at Harry.

'Well, girls and boys seem to be having sex a little younger now, so why can't it be taught to sixth years. I think that would be a better age. Like you said before, if students were going to start having sex, then there's nothing you can do to stop them.'

'I've thought that myself Harry, but Minerva is still a little old fashion in that department. She said it has always been seventh years, so that's how it will stay. Maybe when you take over Harry, you can change that.'

Harry looked at Poppy surprised, then looked at Charlie. 'I can change those types of things as headmaster?' he looked back at Poppy.

'Yes, anything really Harry, what students learn in what year is up to the headmaster or headmistress. You will need to speak with Minerva about all that I think.'

'Yes, I think I will, there's a lot I'm going to need to learn on how to run this place. But I've still got a lot of time to do that. We should really go and rescue Minerva from Harllie. I just hope she isn't telling Minerva things she shouldn't.'

'She probably is love, she'll have to learn when and where to say things and to who. Let's go then love,' Charlie said standing up as Harry stood up too.

'I might come with you so I can see your daughter.' Poppy said and the three of them walked along the corridors, still talking until they reached Minerva's office. They opened the door and saw Minerva reading a story to Harllie.

'Well, they look happy.' Harry said smiling at his daughter and his old professor as he walked in.

'We've been having a wonderful time, except for one thing Harry. What are you teaching her? Some of the things she's been telling me, really.'

Harry and Charlie looked at each other then back to Minerva. 'We're not teaching her those things Minerva, she just seems to know things.' Charlie said.

'What exactly has she been saying to you Minerva?' Harry asked grimacing a little.

'All about your sex life, which I do not want to know anything about. She's never seen you, has she?'

'No, of course not, like Charlie said, she just seems to know things. She even surprises us.' Harry said shaking his head at his daughter. 'Princess, you have to stop telling people that.' Harry said kneeling down at her.

'But daddy, dada happy having sex,' Harllie said smiling at Harry.

'Yes princess, but you can't tell people that. It's private, alright?' Harry said trying to make a four and half month old understand.

'Alright daddy, princess won't tell anyone.'

'That's good princess.' Harry said standing back up and looked at Charlie. 'We are going to have to sit down with her love.'

'I think you're right love.' Charlie said shaking his head at his daughter. 'But apart from our private life, how has your time been?'

'Good, I was hoping you might join us for lunch. I know Hagrid and a few of the others professors has been dying to see her.'

Charlie looked at Harry, 'We have time, do you want to hang around love?'

'Why not, it'll be good to sit in the great hall again.' Harry grinned hugely. 'But Minerva, could I ask you to take Harllie down, there's something I'd like to show Charlie. See, I've been telling him things from my life, so there's something I'd like to tell him and being here, would make it easier to explain.'

'Of course not Harry, you go now and meet us in the great hall.' Minerva smiled at him.

'Now Harllie, please not more talk about our sex life, alright princess?'

'Alright daddy, princess keep it to myself,' she smiled and Harry kissed her cheek, then Charlie did as well.

'We won't be too long Minerva. Oh and she loves eggs.' Harry smiled, then took Charlie's hand and they left the office and walked down the corridors.

'Where are we going Harry, what do you want to tell me?' Charlie asked looking puzzled.

'I'll explain when we get there,' Harry said and lead Charlie outside and towards the quidditch pitch, then into the changing rooms and Harry pushed Charlie up against the wall and started kissing him fiercely.

'Harry, what are we doing here?' Charlie said looking around then at Harry and saw him smirk and knelt down in front of him, undoing his jeans. 'Harry, after what you just heard and you want to do this here?'

Harry looked up at Charlie, as he pushed his jeans down, 'Yes, I do.' then Harry put his mouth over him.

'Oh god Harry,' Charlie groaned loudly as he watched his husband. Harry kept going and Charlie kept groaning until he released then Harry just kept going until he was up again. Then Harry stood up and smiled at Charlie as he undid his jeans pushing them down. Then turned Charlie around and entered him hard and fast. They both kept going until they finished, then Charlie took control and knelt in front of Harry and kept going on him until he released, the pulled him up and lent him over the bench, entering him hard and fast.

They both kept going at each other until they were both satisfied and exhausted before fixing themselves up.

'Now that was exciting babe.' Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed him fiercely.

'Yeah, it was love, but why here?' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'I think you could guess that love.' Harry grinned.

'Yeah, that's what I thought, but what if Minerva asked what you wanted to show me?' Charlie grinned at him.

'We can just tell her I showed you this,' Harry said and took Charlie's hand and led him over to a spot on the opposite walk. 'See, I wrote that just before my first game. I was so nervous, especially after Fred and George kept telling me things that happen to seekers. I really thought it was going to be my first and last game. That's why I wrote it.'

'First and last H.P,' Charlie smiled, 'Well, that is one thing you got wrong love.'

'Yeah, but we better get back to our daughter.' Harry kissed Charlie again, then they put their arms around each other and walked back to the castle. They walked into the great hall and saw about two dozen students there and Minerva waved them down to the staff table where there was two extra chairs set up. 'Sorry we took so long Minerva.'

'That's fine Harry, Harllie's been enjoying herself, as you can see.' Minerva grinned as she looked at the baby sitting on Hagrid's lap and pulling at his beard.

'You okay there Hagrid?' Harry asked smiling at him.

'Fine 'arry, she seems ta like my beard though.'

'Hagrid hairy daddy,' Harllie said then laughed.

'Yes princess, he is. But don't pull it too hard Harllie.' Harry laughed then turned to Minerva, 'She seems to be having fun with Hagrid and if she's anything like me, she will love him.'

'I think your right Harry, she hasn't wanted anyone else apart from Hagrid from the moment we came in here. So what we're you telling Charlie?'

'Well I showed him what I wrote just before my first game of quidditch in my first year. I thought it was going to be my first and last game.'

'So that's what that meant. I saw that on the wall in the changing room. First and last H.P, so that was you Harry?'

'Yeah, Fred and George were telling me things about what had happened to other players, so I was really scared before I stepped out of the room.'

'Well you showed everyone Harry, that's one thing I miss about having you here. You won the quidditch cup and we haven't done that in a couple of years now. We really need a new team.'

'We had some great players Minerva, Fred and George were brilliant beaters.'

'Yes they were, and you were the best seeker this school had ever seen Harry.' she smiled at him.

'Thanks Minerva, I miss flying, haven't done any for so long.' Harry smiled as he kept eating but kept glancing down at his daughter with Hagrid. She was still laughing and had all the other professor watching her the whole time. Charlie and Harry stayed talking with the staff until they noticed Harllie getting tired, so they said goodbye to everyone, Charlie picked Harllie off of Hagrid's lap and they left Hogwarts. They got home and put her to bed, then cuddled up on the couch, enjoying some alone time together before Harry went back to work in a couple of days time.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter fifty

When Harllie turned six months old she surprised both her father's again when she walked for the first time. They were sitting on the floor playing together, when she stood up and walk perfectly.

'One more advanced thing babe,' Harry said watching his daughter walk around the room.

'Yeah, I wonder when it will stop though. She's already toilet trained now, eating pretty much anything we do, now walking and she's only six months old even if she looks like a two year old. From the time she was born she's grown faster than normal.' Charlie said looking at his daughter then at Harry.

'She's more advanced in everything than Victoire and Teddy.'

'At least she's stopped telling everyone when we're having sex though. Since we talked to her about private things, she hasn't mentioned it once.'

'I'm worried about when she does start asking us things about, well everything, sex being one of them. She's just so smart babe, what about when she wants to know about us when we were younger. What do we tell her about my life? I don't want to frighten her.'

'Let's wait until that day comes and with the sex, maybe we can get Poppy to talk to her about that, especially if she's still young.' Charlie suggested.

'Not a bad idea babe. Oh Brian told me yesterday that they had their egg fertilised and implanted into the woman they found.'

'Well, if it takes, you might be head auror in nine months love. The prophecy said within two years of you joining.'

'I know, now it's just a waiting game. I'm not sure I'm ready to lead them though. I see what Brian does and think I can do that, but to actually do it love.'

'You'll be fine Harry. You've had people following your lead since your fifth year at Hogwarts.'

'That's a bit different love, but I do get your point. Brian has let them all know that I'll be taking over when he leaves and they all accepted it straight away, I'm still worried though.'

'It'll be fine love, just don't think about it now. You've still got a bit of time before that happens.' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him fiercely. 'Oh I forgot to tell you, I had mum and dad just talk casually about things when Ginny was around and they were to mention about you being allergic to some potion ingredients. Mum said Ginny really listened when they spoke about it. So hopefully you don't have to worry about that anymore.'

'I hope so love, but I've got the other potion made just in case.'

Just then the fire turned green. Hermione and Ron stepped out and saw Harllie walking around, then walk over to them.

'When did she start this?' Ron asked looking down at Harllie.

'A while ago, we've been watching her for a while now.' Harry grinned at his friends.

'She's not stopping is she Harry.' Hermione said as she sat down on the couch with Ron. 'I've got some news.'

'What's that Hermione?' Harry asked seeing the big grin on her face.

'I start with the magical law enforcement squad on Monday.' Hermione smiled hugely.

'That's wonderful Hermione, I'm happy for you.' Harry got up and hugged her, then Charlie did as well. 'I wasn't sure if you were still going with them.'

'I always wanted to but I really wanted to take my time and make sure it was the right choice.'

'That's our Hermione, always taking her time to work things through.' Harry smiled at her. 'So we'll all be working in the same place from now on. You'll just be a floor below us.'

'Yeah I know, together again, just like old times.'

Harry, Charlie, Ron and Hermione started talking more about what they all did years ago, but mainly what Harry, Ron and Hermione got up to at Hogwarts. They spent the rest of the day together, Harllie keeping them entertained as well.

On the day of Harllie's first birthday, Harry and Charlie got up early to get all her presents ready and spend some time alone with her before all their family turned up. Harry walked back upstairs and got Harllie out of her bed.

'Happy birthday princess,' Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

'Thanks daddy,' Harllie grinned. Harry started to help her get dressed into some of her new clothes. 'You look beautiful princess.' Harry hugged his daughter then walked slowly down the stairs with Harllie holding his hand. They went over to the living room and joined Charlie on the couch.

'Happy birthday princess,' Charlie said giving her a hug and a big kiss.

'Thanks dada.' then she looked around and couldn't see any presents anywhere. She kept looking around, then hoped off the couch and walked over to the corner. 'Here, you're hid them here.'

Harry and Charlie stared at her then at each other. Harry waved his hand and took the disillusionment charm off her presents.

'How did you know that princess?' Harry asked looking completely stunned.

'I could feel it daddy,' she smiled, then started unwrapping her gifts.

'She could feel the magic babe.' Harry said quietly to Charlie. 'I knew Albus could sense dark magic, but normal magic, I've never heard of that before.'

'No, neither have I love. Well, the prophecy said she'd be special and powerful, maybe this is what it means.'

'Yeah, maybe,' Harry said as he sat down and watched his daughter unwrap all her gifts with squeals of delight and laughter. 'Princess, we need to have breakfast before everyone else turns up.'

'Alright daddy,' Harllie said and walked over and the three of them went into the kitchen and started eating. Once they finished, Harllie went back over to her gifts, just as the fire turned green and some of the Weasley's turned up, then some of Harry's friend, before Kingsley and Brian turned up.

'So how are the expectant dads doing?' Harry asked the two men as he grinned at them.

'Nervous Harry, how did you do it?' Brian asked.

'By keeping busy at work and with Charlie,' Harry gripped Charlie's hand and he wrapped his arms around Harry. 'So three months to go, so you got everything ready?'

'Yeah, we think so anyway. Seeing some of the things you bought helped though, we just had to change the colours from girly to boyish.'

Harry snickered at the two men and they looked at him. 'It's just look at the pair of you, both of you were head aurors and you're scared of a baby, well not of the baby, but being parents.'

'Yes, well, let's not say that in front of other people, we both still have our reputations you know.' Kingsley smiled at Harry.

Brian, Kingsley, Harry and Charlie kept talking with each other and with other people as well. Harry looked around and couldn't see Harllie anywhere.

'Can you see Harllie love?' Harry asked, still looking around.

'No, I can't.' Charlie and Harry looked around then started asking if anyone has seen her.

'She walked up the hall towards the library Harry.' Ron said coming over to him.

'Oh, okay, I'll just go check on her.' Harry said and walked towards the library. He saw her sitting on the couch with one of their thick books. 'What are you doing princess?' Harry asked coming into the room.

'Reading about what you did daddy. Did you really fight a dark wizard and kill him?'

Harry stood there stunned, then sat down next to his daughter. 'You can read that Harllie?'

'Yes daddy, it's easy.' Harllie looked at her father, 'but did you daddy, kill a dark wizard called Voldemort?'

'Ah, yeah I did princess, but you can read that later. All the family's here to see you.' Harry said trying to get his daughter to come out of the library.

'Alright, but can you tell me about it later daddy?' Harllie said excitedly

'Yeah, alright,' Harry said wishing she didn't ask that. They both walked out together and Harllie went straight over to play with Teddy. Harry went over to Hermione, pulling her aside to where Charlie was. 'You wouldn't believe what Harllie was just doing?' Harry said still shocked.

'Harry, what's wrong, you're as white a ghost.' Charlie said wrapping his arms around him.

'What did she do Harry?' Hermione asked calmly seeing how shocked Harry was.

'I found her in the library, reading Hogwarts: a history. She asked me if I killed Voldemort.' Harry said then looked over at his daughter.

'Oh merlin, did you tell her Harry?' Charlie asked looking over at Harllie.

'Well yeah, I had to, but I got her out of there really fast. What are we going to do? She's a bit young to hear all about that.'

'Harry calm down, we know she's very smart. You'll just have to sit down with her and give her some basic facts. She'll read them anyway now, you can't stop her from reading.' Hermione said trying to calm Harry down.

'Hermione that stuff only gets taught to seventh years.' Harry said sounding panicked.

'I know, but if she's reading it and understanding what she's read, you might as well tell her yourself. Let her know what happened in your own words and do it calmly. It's either that or hide all the books and that will probably upset her.'

'Merlin, I wasn't expecting this for a few years at the earliest.' Harry said still staring over at Harllie.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Minerva asked walking over to them.

'Harllie, I found her in the library reading Hogwarts: a history.'

'She was reading,' Minerva asked then looked over at Harllie. 'What part was she reading Harry?'

'She asked if I killed Voldemort.'

'Well, you might just have to sit her down and tell her Harry.'

'That's what I told him to do, but to do it calmly.' Hermione said still watching Harry.

'But it might frighten her Hermione, she might look like she's older, but she's only one for merlin's sake.' Harry said getting very worried.

Charlie tightened his arms around Harry. 'We know love, but like Hermione said, she's understanding what she's reading. We have to sit her down and talk to her about this.'

'Yeah, I know. Give me a minute.' Harry said and walked over to Harllie and knelt down but just watched her playing with Teddy, then she hugged Harry. 'I love you princess.'

'I love you too daddy,' she smiled then turned back around and started playing with Teddy again.

Harry got up and walked over and sat at the table, never taking his eyes off his daughter.

'Does Master Harry wish for something?' Kreacher asked.

'Yes Kreacher, grab me a large glass of Firewhiskey will you.' Harry said and put his head on the table and within a few second Kreacher placed the glass next to Harry. 'Thanks Kreacher.' Harry lifted his head and downed the whole thing.

'That won't help Harry.' Hermione said walking over to him with Charlie and Minerva.

'Maybe, but right now, I need it. She can't know what I went through, oh merlin, I cant' deal with this yet, I thought I'd have a few years before this came up.' Harry got up and walked outside and stood staring down towards the back of the property. He felt Charlie's arms wrap around him. 'She's too young love, and no one should know what I went through but especially our daughter.'

'We have no choice love, we can't hide the books from her, you know that?'

'I know we can't babe, but it's just too soon.' Harry glanced back towards the house. 'What happened to our baby love?'

'She's special Harry, let's hope she can handle what we're going to tell her because of how special she is. Did she sound upset when she asked you about Voldemort?'

'No, just curious,' Harry said leaning his head back against Charlie. 'We have to, don't we love?'

'Yeah, we do love. Let's wait until she asked again, then we'll sit her down and talk to her.'

'Ah, Harry, you both better get in here.' Kingsley said urgently from the doorway.

Harry and Charlie turned and walked back inside. 'What's wrong Kingsley?' he led Harry and Charlie into the living room and pointed. 'Harllie.' Harry said kneeling down at her and took the wand from her hand. 'What did you do?'

'She kept wanting to be my mother and have dada go away. So I petrified her.' Harllie said angrily.

'Damn,' Harry said angrily, then waved his hand over Ginny and she woke up, 'Are you okay Ginny?'

'Yeah, but what happened?' Ginny said standing up and saw everyone looking at Harllie.

Harry picked up his daughter and took her into the library with Charlie following, and he closed the door.

'Princess, you are not to use a wand. You're too young yet, it's not allowed.'

'I know but she wouldn't stop telling me she would be better for me than dada.' Harllie hugged Charlie tight. 'I love my dada.' she sniffed a few times as a few tears fell from her eyes. Charlie wiped them away and kept holding her.

'I love you too princess.' Charlie held her tight and sat down on the couch. 'I think you need to speak to Ginny Harry, now. This is getting out of hand.'

'Kreacher,' Harry called and instantly he appeared in front of them.

'What can Kreacher do for you Master Harry?'

'Can you go tell Molly and Arthur to hang around for a while with Ginny please, then tell Kingsley I need to speak with him tonight, then tell everyone else I'll talk to them later.'

'Yes Master Harry,' Kreacher bowed, snapped his finger and was gone.

'Is daddy mad at me?' Harllie said sadly.

'No princess, I'm not mad at you. But you have to promise me you won't use a wand again. Not till you eleven and you go to Hogwarts.'

'I promise daddy, but it's an nice wand. Could I have it when I'm eleven?' Harllie asked happily.

'Isn't that you're mothers Harry?' Charlie asked looking at the wand in Harry's hand.

'Yeah it is. Harllie, if you really want to use this one, then you can. But wouldn't you like a new one of your own?'

'No, that one felt good in my hand, I felt the power in it. I picked up the other one, but didn't feel it.'

'You felt the power in the wand?' Harry asked stunned again.

'Yes daddy, it felt good.'

'Okay, if this is the wand you want, then you can. But not till your eleven, alright?' Harry said touching her face.

'Okay daddy, can I go play again now?'

'One more thing princess,' Charlie said looking at her. 'You shouldn't have petrified your Aunt Ginny, what you should have done is come to me or daddy and told us what she was saying.'

'Alright, I'll do that next time.' she smiled at her two fathers.

'Okay, you can go play now, Charlie go out with her, why I put this away.' Harry said indicating the wand.

'Come on princess,' Charlie said and took her hand and they walked out back to the living room.

Harry got up and sat behind his desk, 'I thought I'd hang around for a moment Harry.' Kingsley said walking in and closing the door.

'What's going to happen Kingsley, she's underage, a lot underage?' Harry asked looking up at his friend.

'Have you explained it to her Harry?' Kingsley asked seeing how worried Harry looked.

'Yeah she even promised not to touch a wand again.' Harry said taking a deep breath. 'She so powerful already Kingsley, I don't know if I can get her to understand that and be able to handle it.'

'I'll take care of the underage magic Harry, but I doubt it will come up. She was in a house full of aged witches and wizards, so you don't need to worry about that. But keep the wands away where she can't get them. Where did that one come from?'

'It was my mothers, she asked if she could use it when she's eleven as she felt the power in it, but not my fathers. She can feel power Kingsley. This morning, we hid her presents under a disillusionment charm and she felt it.'

'Well the prophecy said she would be special and powerful Harry, but I saw that you were upset before all this. What happened?'

'She was in here reading Hogwarts: a history and ask me if I killed Voldemort.'

'That's not something we were expecting Harry. We know she's more advanced than anyone her age, or even an eleven year old. So what are you going to tell her?'

'I already told her I did, but Minerva, Hermione and Charlie said we should sit down with her and talk to her about all this. But it's just she's so young Kingsley, but it looks like I have no choice. Anyway I need to speak with Ginny about what she was saying to Harllie. Another conversation I'm not looking forward too.' Harry said as he put both wands in his desk and locked it.

'I'll let you get to that Harry, I'll talk to you later. Try not to worry so much, just talk to her calmly.'

'Yeah, calmly, that's not something I can do at the moment Kingsley. But before we go out, have you ever heard of anyone that can detect normal magic, not dark magic like what Dumbledore could detect, just normal everyday magic?' Harry asked.

'No, I haven't Harry, it might be a good idea to speak with Albus' portrait again, I could ask the people in the department of mysteries, see if it's ever happened before?'

'Let me speak with Albus first, see what he has to say, well, I better get out and speak to her.' Harry said and he walked out of the library with Kingsley.

'We'll see you later Harry.' Brian said as Kingsley took his hand and they stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

Harry went over to Charlie and spoke quietly for a minute, then turned to face Charlie's parents and sister.

'Why don't we sit down,' Harry said and they all sat at the kitchen table and Harry tried to gather his thoughts then he looked at Ginny. 'You need to stop this Ginny, I'm married to Charlie and I'm gay. So no matter what, I will not go back to you. So please stop saying things to Harllie. She was so upset before that she wouldn't let go of Charlie. She loves him, he's her father.'

'I know Harry, I'm sorry.' Ginny said but she was looking at the table as she spoke.

Harry looked at Arthur and Molly, 'I wish we didn't have to do this, but we won't be coming to the Burrow anymore if Ginny is there. I won't have her talking to Harllie anymore and upsetting her. If you both want to come here and see her, then you can.'

'It's fine Harry, and we do understand. We've both tried to talk to Ginny about you.' Arthur said glancing at his daughter before looking back at Harry. 'We'll come here Harry.'

'I know you would have, I just wish it didn't come to this. Do you think I could speak with Ginny alone for a moment?'

'Of course Harry, we'll be over with Harllie.' Molly said standing up and kissing his cheek, then walked into the living room with Arthur.

'I can't help it Harry, I still love you,' Ginny said lifting her head and looking at Harry.

'I know you do Ginny, and I wish you didn't. It's been over two years now since you've known about me and about Charlie and me. You really need to start getting over this. If I knew how you felt when we dated, I probably would have either not dated you or broke up with you sooner. I told you I cared about you and I still do, but that's all it ever was. Now what happened with Draco, that's twice he hasn't been at a family gathering?'

'I told him I need some time. He wanted our relationship to get more serious, but I knew I didn't love him, not like I love you.'

'Do you love him at all Ginny?' Harry asked her seriously.

'Yes, I do. But not like you.'

'Then I think you either should break it off completely or start to get serious with him. You can't keep him hanging Ginny, it's not fair on him. The moment I knew I was gay, I wrote and told you because I knew you were waiting for me to come home and I didn't want to leave you hanging. You need to make up your mind about him because we'll never be together, even if I wasn't with Charlie, we still could never be together because I'm gay.'

'I know Harry, my mind knows that but my heart just won't accept it.' Ginny gave Harry a small smile as tears leaked from her eyes.

'Then I think not seeing each other is a good thing. Hopefully it will help you get on with your life. You can't keep hoping for something that will never happen.'

'I know your right Harry and one good thing, I got accepted with the Holyhead Harpies. I start with them in a couple of weeks.'

'Congratulations Ginny, I'm happy for you.' Harry gripped her hand for a few seconds, then let it go.

'Thanks, but I know what you said is right. I need to stop thinking about you or seeing you at all. So joining the Harpies is one thing that will help, because once it get close to quidditch season, we basically can only go out for an hour a day with loved ones and have one day a week to go out as well. The rest, we live there, on their grounds in our own small apartments.'

'Yes, that will help, but what are you going to do about Draco. I know originally you started seeing him to get back at me, but it's been nearly two years since I married Charlie. You have to decide something Ginny.'

'I know I do, and I think we might be able to build a life together if I gave it a chance, I'll know more once I start with the Harpies.'

'You probably will, you'll know if you miss him at all, knowing you can't see him very often.'

Ginny nodded. 'Can I ask you one thing Harry? Then I'll leave you and Charlie alone.'

'You can ask Ginny, I just don't know if I'll answer.'

'When you slept with Lizzy, did you enjoy it, being with a woman?'

Harry looked intensely at Ginny for a moment. 'Sort of, I did enjoy what we did, but I wasn't satisfying to me because it wasn't what I wanted or liked. It's hard to explain, the sex was just that, sex. With Charlie, I make love. Do you get what I mean Ginny?'

'I think so Harry, I'm sorry for upsetting Harllie, and I promise never to say anything like that to her again. I want to know my niece but I'll stay away until I know I'm over you completely.'

'Thanks Ginny,' Harry said and they both stood up and walked into the living room.

'We'll be off now,' Arthur said looking at his daughter then Harry and he nodded to him.

Charlie, Harry and Harllie all said goodbye to Arthur, Molly and Ginny, then watched as they stepped into the fire and vanish.

'Everything alright love?' Charlie asked wrapping his arms around Harry as Harllie went back to play with her things.

'I think it will be, did your mum and dad tell you about not going to the Burrow while Ginny's there.'

'Yeah, they did and we all agreed with you Harry. Until Ginny is completely over you, we just can't see her or let her see Harllie.'

'It just makes it hard on your family, not being able to have all of you together until that happens.'

'I thought that would happen anyway Harry, from the moment I told them I was gay, I never expected them to ever accept me.'

'True, I just wish it didn't have to be like this.'

'I know love, but what did she say about Draco?'

'He wants to get serious and she's not ready so ask for some time. She did get accepted by the Holyhead Harpies though, so that will keep her busy.'

'I'm happy for her, let's hope being away from here and not being able to see you will make her see that she's got no hope with you.'

'I did tell her that, even if you weren't here. I'm still gay, so I wouldn't want her. I'm just glad you are here and will always be here my love.' Harry smiled up at him.

Charlie grinned, 'So am I love and yes I'll always be here.' Charlie kissed Harry passionately until they heard Harllie clapping. They both looked at her and couldn't help smiling as she watched her father's snog. So they sat down with her and started to play, just like what parents would do with a normal child of one.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter fifty one

As Harry, Charlie and Harllie sat on the floor playing after everyone left, Harllie turned to Harry.

'Daddy, when you spoke to Albus about the prophecy, you said not again. Was there another prophecy about you?'

Harry looked at Charlie and he shrugged. 'Yes, there was princess. It was made before I was born, but that one was not very nice, not like the one Albus told us about.'

'Will you tell me what it said?' Harllie asked sitting down on his lap.

Harry looked at his daughter for a few minutes. 'Alright, I'll tell you princess. Can you give me and dada a few minutes first though?'

'Okay daddy,' Harllie said happily and went over to play with her things again.

'What if she asked about things in the prophecy Charlie, should I tell her that as well?'

'You might have to Harry, you don't have to go into details, just the basic facts and see what happens. You know, I've never heard what that prophecy said either.'

'Sorry love, but it just never came up. I would have told you if it did, you know that, I tell you everything.'

'I know you do love,' Charlie grinned at him. 'Do you need a few minutes before you tell her?'

'No, but maybe we sit up on the couch, instead of on the floor.' Harry said wearily as he stood up and sat down with Charlie. 'Harllie, do you want to sit here with us and I'll tell you about the prophecy.'

'Okay daddy,' Harllie ran over and jumped up on the couch between her two fathers but looked up expectantly at Harry.

Harry glanced at Charlie, then back down at his daughter, then hugged her tight before letting her go. He took a deep breath and thought of the prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry finished and blew out a breath, then looked down at his daughter and saw her sitting there thinking.

'But couldn't have a lot of kids been born then, why was it about you daddy?'

'Well, my parents had thrice, or three times escaped him. They were members of the order of the phoenix, they were people who were trying to fight Voldemort and his death eaters.'

'But couldn't there still been other parents who had done that and had a child at the end of July?'

'Actually, there was one other boy that had parents that defied Voldemort three times, and he was born at the end of July. But just like me when Albus first told me, you're forgetting a part of the prophecy. He will mark him as his equal.' Harry said and lifted his hair to show the scar on his forehead. 'When he did that, he chose me, not the other boy, but yes, it could have meant either of us at the time.'

'So it might not have had to be you Harry?' Charlie asked looking stunned.

'No love, Voldemort chose the half blood, me, over the full blood boy. I was chosen, but it didn't have to be me, he wanted me.'

'Who was the other boy daddy?' Harllie asked.

'If I tell you princess, you can never tell anyone else, not even the man I'm speaking about because he doesn't know.'

'I promise I won't tell anyone daddy.'

'Alright, it was Neville Longbottom.' Harry said softly.

'Uncle Neville,' Harllie asked.

'Yes Harllie, so remember what I said. He doesn't know and he can't know.'

'I won't tell him daddy, or anyone. Thanks.' Harllie kissed Harry's cheek, then hoped down and went back to play with her things.

'Neville Harry?' Charlie said looking stunned again.

'Yeah, Neville, that's still one thing I don't get about all this. He chose me, a half blood over a pure blood, when he thought pure bloods were supreme wizards, better wizards. So why did he chose me over Neville? Dumbledore thinks it was because he was a halfblood just like me.'

'That actually makes sense Harry. He was a half blood and very powerful, just like you.'

'I know, but he didn't know anything about me apart from being a half blood, I don't know.' Harry said as he looked at his daughter. 'She seems satisfied at the moment and she only asked one thing.'

'Yeah she does, so hopefully when she starts asking about other things, she will be satisfied with some basic facts and she can read what she needs to. But it didn't seem to upset her at all, so that's good.'

'No, it didn't, I think normally if kids heard something like that about their parents and understood it, they would have been scared. I know I was when Dumbledore first showed me the prophecy, but I suppose that was because it was me that either had to kill or be killed.' Harry said as he sat there watching his daughter then something occurred to him. 'Charlie, the prophecy, I just thought of something.'

'What's that love,' Charlie asked looking at Harry.

'It said when his daughter reaches the age of learning, he will become head of his first real home, right?'

'Right, that means when she starts Hogwarts.'

'But is that what it means, she's learning things already. We know she's too young to go to Hogwarts, but she's going to know everything before she turns eleven. I know I lead the aurors which is in a few months, but it never said for how long we just assumed it was until Harllie turned eleven.'

'I get what you mean Harry, because she's learning now, you might become headmaster long before Harllie turns eleven. But she couldn't start then, she'll be too young, so what. We all live at Hogwarts before she starts?'

'I don't know Charlie, I think we might need to speak with Kingsley and Albus, maybe even Minerva. Because if I end up starting earlier than what we thought, Minerva doesn't look sick or tired at all. She's still got a lot of life left in her yet, but I'd like to make sure she is alright. And another thing, the prophecy never said anything about Minerva dying, only that I will be taking her job, but we just figured that because of her age. Maybe she does just retire, hopefully anyway.'

'Well, she's left the floo open for us to use any time and Kingsley is always available for us to speak with. Who do you want to talk to first love?'

'I think Albus and Minerva first, see what they think.' Harry said watching his daughter. 'Looking at her now, she's like any other child, just playing with her toys.'

'I know love, it's when she talks, you know she's not and now that she's reading things she shouldn't understand for a long time, that's when you see the difference. But I like watching her now, doing normal everyday childlike things.' Charlie grinned as he watched Harllie playing.

'Yeah, I do to love.' Harry said putting his head on Charlie's chest, why they both watched their daughter. They sat like that until dinner time, just watching Harllie play or sometimes joining her when she wanted them to. When Kreacher called them for dinner, the all sat at the table when Harllie turned to Harry.

'Daddy, can you tell me about mummy?' Harllie asked looking up at Harry.

Harry and Charlie glanced at each other again, then back at Harllie. 'What do you want to know princess?'

'How did you meet her and if you and dada are together, why did you end up with her for me to be born?'

'Well, she was an auror just like me, she was the one that actually taught me when I first joined.'

'So she was a good witch and probably had a lot of power.'

'Yes she was, and for what else you asked. Well, dada and I were having a bad day, we had a fight and I was angry. Your mother was here helping me with something and she was trying to stop me being angry, so we went back to her place because I didn't want to see dada at the time. Then we just got together and found out about you a few months later.' Harry said glancing over at Charlie again.

'I've never seen you and dada fight.' Harllie looked between Harry and Charlie.

'That's because that was the only fight we'd ever had, we'll have small disagreements but we don't fight.' Charlie explained.

'Why were you fighting?' Harllie asked and looked between Harry and Charlie.

'I thought you wanted to know about your mother?' Harry asked hoping she would forget about why they had been fighting.

'Yes I did. Have you got a photo of mummy?'

'I have and a letter she wrote to you for when you were older.'

'Can I see them after dinner daddy?'

'If you want to princess,' Harry glanced at Charlie, then back at Harllie. 'She did want me to tell you that she loved you very much and that she loved me as well.'

'So she didn't just have sex with you, she loved you daddy?' Harllie asked seriously.

'Yes she did, but she did want to get pregnant to me. She knew she was going to die and she wanted to help me and dada have you.'

'She called you a gift princess. That's what she told daddy, that she wanted to give him a gift, a gift of a child.' Charlie explained.

'That's nice dada, she sounds like a nice person.'

'She was princess a very nice person, now why don't we all eat dinner, then I can show you the photos.' Harry said hoping to ease his daughter's curiosity. Harllie nodded, then started eating her dinner, so Harry and Charlie ate as well.

When the three of them finished, they all went into the library. Harllie and Charlie sat on the couch, why Harry went to his desk and pulled out a stack of photos and a letter then sat down next to Harllie.

'Here you go princess,' Harry said handing her the photos and letter.

Harllie instantly read the letter from her mother, and looked up at Harry. 'She loved you very much daddy and she did call me a gift.'

'Yes she did and you are a gift. Dada and I wouldn't have been able to have you if it wasn't for Lizzy.'

'That was her name, Lizzy?'

'It was Elizabeth, but she liked to be called Lizzy.'

'Did you and dada want to have kids?' Harllie asked looking between Harry and Charlie.

'Yes we did, see me and daddy were talking at Christmas one day about using a surrogate when the time was right. That's what gave her the idea, and since she loved daddy, and she was dying, she decided to be the one to help us have you,' Charlie explained.

Harllie nodded, then looked through the pictures of Lizzy. 'She was very pretty, wasn't she daddy?'

'She was princess.' Harry ran his hand down Harllie's long black hair, then looked at Charlie.

'She told me that she wished she could stay with me, but couldn't. I remember it was just before she died.' Harllie said still looking at the pictures in her hand.

'You remember that Harllie?' Charlie asked a little stunned.

'Yeah, she was sitting on a bed in that room when daddy came in and took me out of her arms and asked why she left. You didn't know she was dying, you just thought she took me away from you.' Harllie said looking up at Harry.

'Yes, that what I thought princess. I panicked when I was told she was gone and we didn't know if we were going to see you again. That's when she told us that she was dying, and we came back here. But it's getting late now, let's finish talking tomorrow, alright?'

'Okay daddy,' Harllie said and hugged Harry, holding him tight. 'I love you daddy.'

'I love you too princess,' Harry said as he held his daughter, then she let go and turned to Charlie and hugged him.

'I love you too dada,'

'I love you to princess,' Charlie held her tight, then she let go and the three of them walked upstairs and helped Harllie change into her pyjamas, then she got into her bed and they both kissed her goodnight, before walking into their room. They pushed the door in but not closed and stripped off and got into bed themselves.

'That wasn't as bad as I thought.' Harry said as he cuddled up with Charlie.

'No, not bad at all love, I'm glad you distracted her from wanting to know why we had a fight though. I wasn't too sure how she would have taken hearing the reason for that.'

'No, that was one of the reasons I did it, and I didn't want her to be upset with you. It's past and done with and I'd rather not have that brought up again.' Harry said as he kissed Charlie's chest.

'What do you think she'll want to know next love?' Charlie asked running his hands down Harry's back.

'Who knows, but I think I will speak with Minerva and Albus tomorrow. Might go after lunch though, see what they have to say now they know she's reading and learning already.' Harry said and he could feel Charlie's hands running up and down his back and it was doing things to his body. He lifted himself up and straddled him. 'Enough talking babe,' Harry smiled as he leaned down and kissed Charlie passionately. They made love a little quieter than normal for the next couple of hours, then fell asleep both thinking what their daughter will want to know next.

The following morning Charlie woke first, seeing Harry still asleep, he went and showered, got dressed and went into his daughter's room and she was playing with some of the things as she sat on her bed.

'Morning princess,' Charlie said sitting next to her. 'Need help getting dressed?'

'A bit of help dada,' Harllie hugged Charlie, then hopped out of bed and got dressed. 'Dada, why was daddy angry at you?'

Charlie sighed, 'Because dada did something wrong princess and it hurt daddy very much.' Charlie said and saw she was watching him intensely and he knew she wanted an explanation. 'Alright, see dada had a friend, a man I use to see when I was young. He worked with me at the dragon reserve. One day he came to me to tell me the man he lived with left him and he was very upset. I was trying to comfort him, but we ended up together and daddy found us.'

'You had sex with this man after you were married to daddy?' Harllie said looking upset.

'Sort of princess, he had sex with me, it's a bit complicated. But I never did anything because I love your daddy too much to do that. I know I still shouldn't have done anything at all but that's why daddy was angry at me.'

'You won't do it again, will you dada, you won't hurt daddy?' she asked still looking upset.

'No princess, I will never hurt daddy again. That's why I left the dragon reserve even before we knew about you. I didn't want daddy to worry that something would happen again. Then when we found out about you, and your mother wanted us to raise you, I decided to stay home with you. Your daddy was going to, but he is a very good auror, the best and I told him he should stay and keep everyone safe.'

Harllie looked at Charlie, then put her arms around him and hugged him tight. Harry was standing at the door watching his daughter with his husband, and he'd heard what was said. He decided to leave them alone for a while and went downstairs. He was sitting at the table eating his breakfast, when Charlie and Harllie sat down on either side of him.

'When did you get up love?' Charlie asked kissing Harry.

'Not long ago, I saw you two talking so I thought I'd come downstairs, leave you alone for a while.' Harry kissed Harllie's cheeks, then hugged her.

'Dada was telling me why you were angry at him, but he's really sorry and he loves you.' Harllie smiled at both Harry and Charlie.

'Yes I am sorry and I do love him very much.' Charlie said smiling at his daughter.

'Why don't you eat princess,' Harry smiled at her and she nodded and started eating. Harry gripped Charlie's hand tight, then kissed him tenderly. 'So, what do we want to do after breakfast?'

'Why don't we go swimming, we could teach Harllie how to swim.' Charlie suggested.

'Can we daddy?' Harllie asked looking excited.

Harry laughed, 'If you want to princess.'

After they all got changed they made their way down to the lake and Harry got in first, then Charlie carried Harllie in and they pasted the little girl between them showing her how to kick her legs and move her arms. Charlie was better at showing her as he used to swim in the pond at the Burrow all his life. Where Harry never really learned to swim, he only did in the black lake for the triwizard tournament. Within an hour Harllie was swimming by herself and Charlie was keeping up with her as Harry watched from the edge of the lake. When they were exhausted from swimming Charlie and Harllie joined Harry, then they all went back inside to change so they could go to Hogwarts.

The three of them stepped out of the fire into Minerva's office and she looked up and smiled.

'What a nice surprise.' Minerva said and hugged Harllie, then Harry and Charlie.

'It's nice to see you Minerva.' Harry said smiling at her and glanced up Albus' portrait, giving him a nod.

'What can I do for you today?' Minerva asked.

'I was hoping to have a word with you and Albus actually,' Harry said and turned to Charlie. 'Do you think you could take Harllie and show her around love?'

'That's a good idea,' Charlie knelt down in front of his daughter, 'You want to go see Hagrid princess?'

'I like Hagrid, let's go dada.' Harllie smiled hugely.

'We won't be long love.' Charlie said and kissed Harry and left the office with Harllie.

'Now, what did you want to talk to us about Harry?' Minerva said walking over towards the portrait.

'Well, the prophecy. It said when his daughter reaches the age of learning, he will take his rightful place as head of his first real home.'

'Yes, when she turns eleven Harry?' Minerva said looking a little puzzled.

'I'm not so sure that's true now Minerva. You know what happened yesterday, she's already reading Hogwarts: a history. She's asking questions about Voldemort. She's already learning, now I know I will lead the aurors for a while, but it never said for how long either. So I'm a bit worried and confused right now.'

'So you think it might be sooner than another ten years Harry?' Minerva asked.

'I don't know, that's why I'm confused. You told me you're age, but the prophecy doesn't say anything about you, if you retire or die, which I hope it's retire. But that's what I wanted to ask you, do you see yourself handing this place over to me even if you weren't dying?'

'Oh I see Harry, well, I haven't thought of that at all. I just thought because I am getting close to the end of my life, I just figured I would die and you would take over. But I do understand now why you're worried. Could I just retire and let you take over, I don't see myself doing that for a while at least. But I can't say what will happen in two, or even five years from now.'

'Harry, if Minerva was to retire in say five years, what would Charlie and Harllie do, will they come here with you, because we've never had a partner or a child of a headmaster or professor live at this school.' Albus said looking down from his portrait.

'They'd have to come with me, that's a given. But couldn't there be a way for that to be allowed, because I wouldn't take the headmaster's job if they couldn't come with me, there's no way I'd do that.'

'Well, if the time comes and Harllie was still too young to start, we could talk to the Governors and Kingsley, find out if it was possible for her and Charlie to stay here with you. Won't know until we spoke with them about this though,' Minerva said looking thoughtful.

'I just thought I'd ask you since Harllie is going to know everything before she turns five, let alone eleven. Did Minerva tell you what she did yesterday Albus?'

'Yes, she used a wand to stun Miss Weasley. That shows how powerful she already is. Who's wand did she use Harry?'

'My mother's, just before we demolished the house, I wanted to go through and get whatever I could. I found both my mothers and my father's wands. Harllie said that she felt the power from my mother's wand but not my fathers, that's why she used that one.'

'She felt the power Harry?' Minerva asked looking a little shocked.

'Yes she did and in the morning before you all turned up. Charlie and I hid her presents under a disillusionment charm and she felt that as well. Albus, you could sense dark magic, have you heard of anyone being able to feel normal magic?'

'No I haven't Harry, that is definitely special and would need power to do it. Have you ever sense magic, whether dark or normal?'

'I have sensed dark magic, I could feel it around Voldemort and the horcruxes, but not normal magic, no.'

'Then I think that's what the prophecy meant by special, apart from being able to do everything already. Feeling magic, dark magic is something that not everyone can do. You have to be very powerful yourself to be able to pick up dark magic, if Harllie can feel normal magic, that shows her power already. Harry, I would like to ask you to do something with Harllie, you won't like it but it won't hurt her in any way.' Albus said looking down at him.

'What's that Albus.' Harry asked looking worried.

'See if she can sense the dark magic around the horcruxes. Even though they are destroyed, it will still have residual traces of dark magic.'

'She's bound to ask what they are though, I'm not looking forward to her asking that type of questions. But I'm am curious to know if she could detect them. I know Ron and Hermione only felt the evil from them when they wore the locket, but I always could feel and sense how much dark magic was around all of them.'

'Why don't you go find them Harry, and see if she can?' Minerva asked.

'Alright, I won't be too long.' Harry said and left the office. He walked through the corridors and out the doors of the castle. He saw them in the distance, sitting outside Hagrid's hut with Fang. He made his way down towards them as Fang spotted him and bounded his way towards him which made the others turn and look at him. 'You seem like you're enjoying yourselves.'

'We are daddy, Hagrid had me on his shoulders. It was so high up.' Harllie smiled at her father.

'Yes, princes, that's very high up.' Harry said as he gave Hagrid a hug and sat down with them. 'As long as you don't give her any of your rock cakes Hagrid.' Harry grinned and Hagrid laughed.

'No, she's too little for those, Fangs likes her though.' watching as fang sat next to Harllie then she climbed onto him and just sat there. 'He took her for a little ride before.'

Harry shook his head at the look on his daughter's face. 'Just be careful princess.'

'Hagrid told me about Grawp and I want to meet him daddy. If he picks me up I'll be a lot higher up than on Hagrid's shoulders.'

Harry looked at Hagrid, 'Maybe another time princess, we really need to go.'

'Okay daddy,' Harllie climbed off fang, gave him a pat and hugged Hagrid. 'See you next time Hagrid.'

'Anytime little princess.' Hagrid smiled at her, 'I'll see you and Charlie next time as well.' Hagrid said giving them both a hug.

Harry, Charlie and Harllie walked slowly back to the castle, but Harllie wanted up so Harry picked her up and put her up on his shoulders.

'Not as high as Hagrid's but it's high enough I think.' Harry smiled, then looked at Charlie, 'Albus wants Harllie to try something when we get back to the office.' Harry raised his eyebrows and Charlie nodded. They walked back through the corridors and came to the headmistress' office. They stepped into the room and over to Minerva's desk. Harry lifted Harllie off his shoulders. 'Where are they Minerva?'

'Over in a cabinet Harry, why don't you come over here and grab one?' Minerva led Harry over to the back of the office and opened a locked cabinet and took out the cup, handing it to Harry.

Harry stood there staring at it for a while, then walked back over and knelt down in front of his daughter.

'Harllie, you said you could feel the power from the wand and when we hid your presents, right?'

'Yes daddy.' Harllie looked at Harry.

Harry glanced up at the portrait, and Albus nodded. 'I want to know if you can feel magic around something I've got in my hand, tell me what you do feel if anything, okay?'

'Okay daddy.' Harllie said and watched her father as he showed her the cup. She took it out of his hand and frowned, then dropped it on the floor. 'Bad magic,' she said loudly.

'Yes princess, very bad magic. This use to belong to a nice witch, but Voldemort got it and turned it into dark magic, I just wanted to know if you could feel it. You don't have to do it again.' Harry said and picked up the cup and handed it back to Minerva.

'Did Voldemort make that a horcrux daddy? Is that why I feel bad magic?'

'Yes princess, that's exactly what he did. But it's not a horcrux anymore, that's gone now.'

'Because you destroyed it daddy,' Harllie said watching her father.

'Well, I did destroy one, but your Aunt Hermione destroyed that one. Just like you're Uncle Ron destroyed another one and Uncle Neville destroyed still another one.'

'So which one did you destroy daddy?'

'Well, I destroyed an old diary that belonged to him, Albus destroyed a ring as well.'

'So you all helped destroy them?'

'Yes, that's right princess, daddy didn't do it all alone, he had a lot of help. Albus and my friends helped me.'

'But what about the one you had inside you daddy, who destroyed that one?'

Harry looked at Charlie, then Albus, before looking back at his daughter. 'Well, Voldemort destroyed that one, but he didn't know about it. See he made the one inside me by accident, so he never knew it was there.'

Harllie stepped closer to Harry and put her hand on his chest. 'That's where he hurt you, isn't it daddy?'

'Yes princess, but it only hurt for a little while. It's just a scar now, just like all my other scars.'

Harllie put her arms around Harry, holding him tight. Harry stood up with her in his arms and looked at Albus and Minerva.

'Now I see what you meant Harry, she is learning more than most students here learn. I'll talk to the governors and find out what can be done if the times comes earlier than we thought.' Minerva said giving him a little smile. 'Harllie, you are a very bright and special child, do you know that?'

'Thank you Minerva.' she lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and smiled at her.

'I think it's time to go home now.' Harry said and he kissed Minerva on the cheek, nodded to Albus, and they stepped into the fireplace and vanished, stepping out in their living room. 'Why don't you go play until dinner princess?' Harry said putting his daughter down and she walked up the hall into the bathroom as Harry and Charlie sat down and he told Charlie everything that had been discussed and what might happen in a few years.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter fifty two

A few months later, Brian and Kingsley had their son and Harry had taken over as head auror. He never changed anything as he thought Brian did an excellent job. He did get more requests from others to join, so they took in four more, two woman, and two men, all from Harry's old DA class. They proved themselves to be quick with a wand and come up with ideas in a hurry. Ron was a bit nervous at first, but Harry made Ron relax more by telling him he'd done a lot of auror work already.

Brian couldn't be happier staying home with his son but he did come into the office to see how everything was going and he did miss it but wouldn't ever give up his son to come back.

On Harllie's second birthday, she was as tall as a four year old, so Harry and Charlie had taught her to fly and they three of them use to fly low around the property and even a few times over the lake, which made both Harry and Charlie very anxious. But she was a good flyer even if it was on a child's broom and not a full size adults one. They spoke about if she might want to play quidditch, and all she said was she'd like to try it and find out, but she did love to fly, just like her father.

Rose and Dedilus had gotten married and they live together down in the cabin at the back of the property. They still came up for occasional dinners, but mostly stayed alone together. Ginny had finally gotten serious with Draco and were now engaged and she was a full member of the Holyhead Harpies and was making a name for herself as one of the best chasers around. Hermione loved the magical law enforcement squad and was helping changed some bad laws into god ones, and also come up with a few new ones as well, which also helped the aurors.

On Harllie's third birthday she was the size of a seven year old and that worried Harry and Charlie, and wondered when she would stop growing. That was the first time she started to scream with pain as her body grew. They flooed quickly to Hogwarts to see Poppy who was stunned at what she had seen. Every day for three weeks after her birthday she went through a growth which caused her a lot of pain. Poppy couldn't do anything for her during that time, but was able to help with potions after she finished each day. Harry, Charlie and Minerva were all crying hard as they listening to what Harllie was going through and not being able to help. Everyone was worried about why she did this and if it would shorten her life, but no one voiced their worries.

Harllie had memorizes all the books that first years used at Hogwarts. By her fourth birthday, she had also memories right up to fifth year books. Hermione came over a few times and tested Harllie and she was amazed at how much Harllie knew. She went through the pain and growth again, as Poppy helped her as much as she could as Harry, Charlie and Minerva all waited outside the curtain that surrounded Harllie and Poppy. As her fifth birthday approached, she went through her pain and growth again and when it finished, she was the size of an average eleven year old. She still loved to read and she memorized anything she read so she could quote anything to anyone about what she'd read.

Harry, Charlie was sitting on the couch listening to Harllie read to them from some of the sixth and seventh year books. They kept glancing at each other before looking back at Harllie. Then Minerva and Kingsley stepped out of the fire.

'You three look comfortable.' Kingsley smiled as he hugged all three.

'The Potter family looks happy and I can see you still love to read sweetheart.' Minerva smiled as she hugged Harllie.

'I will never get sick of reading Aunt Minerva. How's Shawn Uncle Kingsley?' Harllie asked.

'He's wonderful darling and getting very big and curious, he told me to tell you he misses you and he hopes to see you very soon and to give you this,' Kingsley kissed her cheek.

'So, what brings the headmistress of Hogwarts and minister of magic to the Potter home?' Charlie asked looking at them suspiciously.

'We need to speak with the pair of you about something.' Minerva said and she nodded to Harllie.

'Princess, why don't you go into your room and play with Winky why we talk for a while?' Harry asked his daughter.

'Grown up talk,' she rolled her eyes at both her fathers, 'Okay daddy.' Harllie shook her head and hopped off the couch, went and took hold of Winky's hand and walked up stairs.

'You can't get anything over her, can you?' Kingsley said as he sat down opposite Harry and Charlie.

'No you can't, she knows everything that goes on in this house even if nothing's said.' Charlie grinned.

'She's still not asking you about your sex life is she?' Minerva asked.

'Sometimes, but all we tell her that it's a private thing between us, that usually satisfies her, for a while anyway, until the next time she asks.' Harry snickered. 'I'm thinking of speaking to Poppy about teaching Harllie about sex from the woman's point of view. She basically knows everything anyway from reading.'

'You get her books on sex Harry?' Kingsley asked looking stunned.

'We just take her to the book store and she picks the books she wants. We've had to turn the other spare room into another library, and it's practically full.'

'And she could tell you anything about anyone of those books as well. Her memory is a lot more than Hermione's.' Charlie smiled at them.

'So, are you going to tell us what's going on?' Harry asked looking between Kingsley and Minerva.

'Well, we've been doing a lot of checking plus meeting with the governors and the Wizengamot for the last two years. All about Harllie and her abilities and how she already knows more than seventh year students.' Kingsley explained.

'What did they say about her?' Harry asked sitting up.

'Well, they would like to speak with her, ask her a few questions and see how she handles a wand before they decide.'

'Decide what Kingsley?' Charlie asked also sitting up.

'If she will be able to start at Hogwarts earlier than normal,' Minerva said smiling at Harry and Charlie.

'How early?' Harry asked but he was looking at Minerva. 'The prophecy said we are there together, so how early?'

'Well, I've been talking to Albus a lot as well, and I know I'm not going to die for a far few years, plus Poppy did a thorough check up on me. But if everything goes alright with the meeting, I think at the beginning of next year Harry you will take over at Hogwarts and I will retire, but still live in the castle.'

'Next year, but you're still full of life Minerva, what are you going to do with yourself?' Harry asked.

'I am still full of life at the moment Harry, but I still am old. But I thought I could be around to advise you for the first year, maybe help some of the students if needed because I would have a lot more time. I would like to travel as well, why I still can. Might visit my old home town, go overseas maybe.' she smiled at Harry, then nodded.

'You're serious, you would give up being the headmistress of Hogwarts?'

'It's time Harry and I think a new younger headmaster is just what that old school needs. You will be able to bring in some new ideas, some things that suits our modern lifestyle. I know I still follow the old ways and I think it's time for a change at Hogwarts.'

'What about me Minerva, Albus thought that I'd end up transfiguration professor, and you've already got one of those.' Charlie asked frowning slightly.

'Well, coincidentally, William Harmish wants to leave next year. He never liked being a teacher and only did it as a favour to me because I couldn't find one at the time. So if everything goes alright, you will be the new transfiguration professor next year as well.' Minerva smiled at him.

'When do they want to see Harllie?' Harry asked a little worried.

'As soon as we can arrange it, and with everything we already know and have seen from her, I think they will agree that she should start Hogwarts as soon as possible. Now, there are a couple of things about that. The decision comes down to you two and Harllie. But because she will be a lot younger than the first years, she can live with you in your rooms, or she can stay in her house dormitory. She is the size of an eleven year old, plus she does know more than seventh years, but it's still down to you.'

'We'll have to think about that and talk to her about it as well. She's got a mind of her own and if she wants the dormitory, than that's what she will do.' Harry said. 'But that's another thing, we're will our rooms be Minerva, because I know the headmaster or headmistress have rooms behind the office.'

'You and Charlie will have those rooms, I will take the transfiguration professor rooms, my old rooms.' she smiled. 'Since Charlie won't need them, I'll use them.'

'But Minerva,' Harry said going over and sitting next to her. 'It feels like I'm kicking you out of your job and your home.' Harry said sadly.

'You are doing no such thing Harry. I have been thinking about this since I first heard the prophecy five years ago. We all know it is a little sooner than we thought, but in a way it's good Harry. I get some time to myself, which I have not had in over sixty years. And if you will give me permission, I would still like to live at Hogwarts until I die, even if I do travel.'

'Oh of course you can Minerva, but I still feel terrible. You love Hogwarts just like I do.'

'Yes I love Hogwarts Harry and it is my home, that's why I want to stay there, but you have no reason to feel terrible. I'm actually looking forward to traveling and just helping students when they need it instead of playing the heavy with them.'

Harry snickered at her, 'Well,' Harry looked at Charlie then back to Minerva. 'If you're sure Minerva, than okay, so when should we set up this meeting for because I'm going to need to appoint a new head auror to take over from next year.'

'Why don't we set it up for Monday Harry, you and Charlie can bring Harllie in with you and when she's finished, you can go back to work and Charlie could bring her home?'

'Alright, so she'll need the wand.' Harry said.

'The wand Harry, don't you mean a wand?' Minerva asked.

'No, the day she petrified Ginny, she ask if she could have that wand, my mother's wand. She felt the power in it and wants to use it. I told her she could but not till she started at Hogwarts.'

'She's made a connection with your mother's wand Harry, that doesn't happen very often. Anyone can use someone else's wand but to feel the power, means she's meant to use it.' Kingsley explained.

'Yeah, Ollivander explained a little to me about wand lore. When my wand got broken, I used Hermione's no problem, but when Ron got hold of a snatchers wand, I couldn't use it properly at all, it just wouldn't work for me. See because I never won the wand that's why it wouldn't work, where Hermione's it didn't really matter, because I wasn't planning on keeping it.'

'That's why Albus' old wand works for you Harry, you won that wand. But with Harllie's she's never won any, she's just connected to the wand and it could be because she's connected to your mother, even if Rose is your biological mother, Lily wanted you so much that she had to have her sisters help to have you.' Kingsley explained.

'Yeah, maybe, well you all saw her use it and she did petrify Ginny. So that will be her wand, so Monday, where do we go Kingsley?'

'It's informal meeting in my office Harry. We thought since Harllie is still so young, we didn't want to make her uncomfortable. So it will be me, Minerva, the head of the Wizengamot and the governors. We'll all ask her questions and ask her to demonstrate what she can do with a wand.'

'We'll be in the room as well Kingsley.' Charlie said looking at him seriously.

'You will, but there was talk about having you both wait outside, but Minerva and I said she was underage and her fathers should be with her. They agreed in the end, but they even tried to say that because we are both like family to her, that we'd be enough. But we didn't give in and they finally agreed.'

'Thanks Kingsley, no I wouldn't have been happy if we couldn't be in there, even if it was one, I would rather us both been there with her.'

'One more thing before we go Harry, next year when you take over, I would like to be the one to explain to the students that I'm leaving and you are taking over. You don't mind, do you?'

'Of course not Minerva, you could even stay sitting in your seat if you want. As long as I'm sitting next to Charlie, I don't care where I sit.' Harry said taking his hand.

'No, that will be your seat from then on Harry, once I make the announcement, I will sit on your right, Charlie on your left. I will explain to the students that you will be addressed as Professor Potter even if you have never taught, the headmaster or headmistress whether they taught or not have always been called professor, or sir, or ma'am. Now it might be a bit confusing at first as there will be two Professor Potter's but since you won't be seen by students as often as Charlie, they'll get used to it.'

'I don't know about that Minerva, I plan to be out in the school or grounds as often as I can. I can't see myself stuck in the office all the time, I don't even do that now at the auror office. That's why I still take assignments and probably more than I should.' Harry smirked at her. 'I plan to sit with Charlie on weekends, probably under the tree at the lake and play our guitars.'

'That will be new for Hogwarts, and for the students. But it will be your call Harry, you will be headmaster. But now, we need to go.' Minerva and Kingsley stood up and all hugged each other.

'Well see you on Monday with Harllie.' Kingsley said as he stepped towards the fireplace.

'Yeah, see you then.' Harry said and he watched them disappear, then looked back at Charlie. 'Well, love, our lives are going to be very different from next year. Are you ready to become a Professor?' Harry asked as he sat down again.

'Well, I know the subject, I just need to know how to teach it. Might need a few meetings with Minerva to find out what I need to do.' Charlie grinned at Harry, 'But I'm actually looking forward to it. How about you, ready to run Hogwarts Harry?'

'No, and like you, I will need a lot of meetings with Minerva. I do know what I said to her about me being out on the grounds is true. I remember as a student, you hardly saw Albus around Hogwarts. He got stared at so much whenever he was seen out in the grounds, I get enough of that now. So if the students see me a lot, hopefully the staring will ease fairly quickly.'

'You will still get stared at Harry, a lot of the students will be learning about things you've done.'

'I know, but I'm hoping, I can hope can't I love?' Harry asked looking sceptical.

'Of course you can, I just don't think it will help. But when you mentioned about us playing our guitars under the tree at the lake, an idea came to me, and it will definitely show that Hogwarts is changing.'

'Are you going to tell me babe?' Harry asked, then Charlie leaned closer to him and told him his idea. Harry looked wide eyed at him. 'That will shock the staff as well as students love, but I like the way your mind works. They'll see that the new headmaster and new professor aren't old and stuffy.' Harry laughed, then kissed Charlie fiercely.

'We should bring Harllie down and explain what's going on.' Charlie said looking towards the stairs.

'Why don't you give her a treat babe, send your patronus us and tell her we want to speak with her.' Harry grinned and Charlie snickering, then waved his wand and his patronus dragon flew away up the stairs.

Within a few minutes Harllie came running down the stairs. 'I heard you dada, you're dragon spoke to me.' she launched herself into Charlie's arms and he swung her around.

'You like that did you princess?' Charlie asked as he put her down.

'It was great dada.' Harllie said as she sat next to Harry and Charlie sat on her other side. 'You wanted to talk to me, about something Uncle Kingsley and Aunty Minerva said.' Harllie said looking between Harry and Charlie.

'Yes princess. See, because you are so special and very smart. The governors of Hogwarts and the Wizengamot, along with Kingsley and Minerva want to meet with you and see what you know and what you can do with a wand. They think by next year you might be able to go to Hogwarts.'

'Without both of you,' Harllie asked looking at Harry then Charlie as tears came to her eyes. Harry pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

'No, we'll be there as well. See the professor that teaches transfiguration wants to leave, so dada will be taking over that subject, and Minerva wants to retire next year, and let me take over as headmaster.' Harry said Harllie smiled instantly as she looked between them both.

'So we'll be together, but you said I couldn't use a wand until I'm eleven.'

'I know, but when Kingsley and Minerva told the governors what you can already do and what you already know, that's why they want to see you on Monday. If they think you are ready, then we'll all be heading to Hogwarts next year,' Harry explained.

'Okay, so I get to use my wand then. I've been memorizing spells from all the books.' Harllie said excitedly.

'Yes, but only on Monday then if they say you can go to Hogwarts, then again only at Hogwarts, but since you won't be like other students and you'll live there full time. You'll be able to use it whenever you like, except between classes, or on another student unless you are instructed to do by a teacher.' Harry said trying to make a five year old understand some of the rules Harry never understood at eleven.

'Okay daddy, but I can't wait.' Harllie said excitedly.

'Alright, then go play until dinner then.' Harry snickered at his daughter's excitement.

Harry and Charlie laughed loudly as they watched Harllie jump off the couch and ran back upstairs. They decided to stay cuddled up on the couch until dinner time. They spoke about some of the things they want to ask Harllie, or what sort of magic they would want her to perform. Then the spoke about what their life would be like living at Hogwarts and what they were going to do with their home, since the prophecy said they'd stay there until they both died. They decided they would close it up and leave it for Harllie when she was older and left Hogwarts. Kreacher and Winky would both come with them to Hogwarts as the rooms the headmaster used, had their own living quarters, kitchens and bedrooms. Plus they would be able to visit with the other house elves as well.

The following Monday morning, Harry walked downstairs and went straight into the library. He unlocked the desk draw and took out his mother's wand, putting it in his pocket until they got to Kingsley's office. He woke his daughter up so she could dress. Harry left the room for a few minutes until Harllie came out, and they walked downstairs together and sat down to eat breakfast when Charlie joined them.

'So, ready to show everyone what you know princess?' Charlie asked her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

'Yep, already dada.' Harllie smiled then went back to eating. Then she looked up at her father. 'When do I get the wand daddy?'

'Not till we get there princess, you're still not allowed to use it yet.' Harry said grinning at her excitement.

'Well, we need to eat quickly so we can go.' Harllie said and started to eat very fast until Harry put his hand on her arm to stop her.

'Slow down princess, you'll get a stomach ache. We'll go when we're all finished eating.' Harry looked a little sternly at her but ended up smiling at her.

'Alright daddy,' Harllie said and started eating at a normal rate. Then when she finished, she sat there staring at Harry and Charlie's plates tapping her fingers on the table.

Charlie slowly lifted his fork to his mouth, then chewed very slow never taking his eyes off Harllie. Harry watched Charlie the whole time and kept snickering at the look on Harllie's face as Charlie got slower.

'Stop teasing her love, she looks like she's going to bounce out of her seat.' Harry said as he finished his breakfast.

'Just teasing princess, I'm done.' Charlie kissed her cheek.

The three of them stepped into the fireplace and vanished from the Potter home and stepped out into the atrium of the ministry. Harry decided to wear his auror robes as he was going back to work after the meeting. They made their way to Kingsley's office and Harry walked over to his secretary.

'The Minister's expecting us Karen.' Harry smiled at the girl.

'He said to go straight in Mr. Potter.' she smiled back and gave Harllie a wave who waved back.

'Come on princess,' Harry said taking her hand and Charlie took her other and they entered Kingsley's office. 'Minister,' Harry said as he stepped in and saw the office full of people, 'Minerva.' Charlie nodded to everyone, but Harllie wasn't going for formality.

'Hello Uncle Kingsley, Aunty Minerva.' she smiled at them both.

'Hello sweetheart.' Minerva smiled at her. 'Why don't you all take a seat?'

Harry, Charlie and Harllie sat down facing everyone in the room. 'Auror Potter, we've been told by the Minister and headmistress of Hogwarts that your daughter is more advanced than most first years at Hogwarts. I know she's only five but looks a lot older and I just heard her speak and I've been told she's been speaking since three months old, is that correct?' the head of the governors asked.

'That's right.' Harry said staring at the man.

'I was also informed that she petrified her Aunt at only one year old, but that was before she knew that was not allowed to use magic before she turned eleven.'

'Yes, that's right. I explained it to her after she did that and told her that she was not allowed to use a wand until she started at Hogwarts.' Harry explained.

'Well, would it be alright if I ask your daughter some questions?' he asked Harry.

'You need to ask her, she has a mind of her own.' Harry smiled at his daughter.

'Miss Potter, could I ask you some questions?'

'Yes, of course sir.' Harllie said politely.

Every one of the governors asked her questions regarding different spells that she read about from all the age groups and she answered them quickly and all correctly. The head of the Wizengamot ask about some of the books she liked to read about from Hogwarts text books.

'My favourite is Hogwarts: a history. I read that the first time when I was one and I liked to read about my daddy.' Harllie smiled at her father.

'Alright, Harllie, we would like you to show us some wand work now, Harry would you mind being her assistant?' Kingsley asked.

'Of course not Minister.' Harry said and pulled his mother's wand from his pocket and handed it to his daughter.

'If Harry could stand over there and Harllie if you could petrify your father please?' Kingsley said smiling at her.

'You want me to petrify my daddy.' Harllie asked looking a little upset.

'It's alright princess, it won't hurt me.' Harry smiled and nodded.

Harllie lifted the wand and pointed it at her father and saw him nod at her again. She said the spell and Harry petrified. Harllie looked scared as she looked at Charlie.

'It's alright princess.' Charlie smiled at her.

'You can take it off now Harllie.' Kingsley said and watched as she removed the spell. 'That was good, now just one more I think. Could you levitate your father?'

'Oh okay,' Harllie smiled at Kingsley, then turned back to Harry.

Harry scowled at Kingsley and saw him snickering quietly, so he looked back at his daughter. 'Anytime princess,' Harry said to her.

Harllie said the spell and Harry was lifted into the air, bumping his head on the ceiling. 'Sorry daddy?'

'That's okay princess,' Harry said throwing a look at Kingsley.

'Okay Harllie, let him down.' Kingsley said with humour in his voice and watched as Harllie lowered her father to the ground, then she hugged him. 'I'm fine Harllie.' Harry said and he sat back down with her.

'Now, could you transfigure that pot plant into anything you want?' asked the head of the Wizengamot.

Harllie smiled, pointed the wand at the pot plant and transfigured it into a stag. She smiled at her father, then looked back at the other people in the room.

'You can change it back now Harllie,' Kingsley smiled at her and they all watched as she turned the stag back into the pot plant.

'That was very impressive Miss Potter.'

'Thank you.' Harllie said smiling at the man.

'Auror Potter, have you ever taught your daughter any spells or wand work?'

'No, never,' Harry said looking directly at the man.

'What about you Mr. Potter, have you ever taught Harllie any spells or wand work?'

'No, I haven't.' Charlie said watching the man. 'She just reads things and knows how to do it.'

'Very well, could you give us a few minutes please? Maybe just wait outside in the outer office.'

Harry, Charlie and Harllie walked out of the office and sat down on some chairs.

'Wand please Harllie?' Harry asked holding his hand out.

'Oh daddy,' Harllie said frowning as she slowly handed him the wand.

'Not yet princess.' Harry snickered.

'Can I go speak with Karen for a minute daddy?'

'If you want to princess,' Harry said and watched as Harllie got up and walked over and started talking to Kingsley's secretary, then turned to Charlie. 'So, what's your thoughts on how it went in there?' Harry asked quietly.

'Well, I saw how surprised some of them looked at what Harllie told them she knew.'

'I was reading their body language, most were absolutely shocked at what they were seeing even if they tried to hide it.'

'Yeah, I noticed that myself. I think they can see she's more advanced than any student at Hogwarts, but do you think they believe that we never taught her?'

Yes, they believed it. I could see that in their faces as I studied them, while they were studying Harllie.'

'You can come back in Harry.' Kingsley said from his doorway.

'Harllie, come on princess.' Harry said and waited until she walked over to them and they walked back into the office and sat back down.

'We've discussed your daughter Auror Potter and also about your appointment as headmaster at Hogwarts. After seeing for ourselves what your daughter can do, she will be permitted to attend Hogwarts next year.'

'Thank you.' Harllie said smiled at all of them.

Harry nodded, and waited. 'I was a bit shocked at being ask to consider letting someone so young become headmaster, but after taking in what you've already achieved and the recommendations from the present headmistress and the minister. You will be officially the new headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry from next year. Congratulations Auror Potter.'

'Thank you,' Harry said, nodding to the governor's.

'Well, thanks Kingsley, for letting us use your office, we'll let you get back to work.' the head of the governors said and he gave Harllie a wave as did some of the others as they left the office.

Harry instantly relaxed and hugged his daughter, then hugged Charlie before standing up and hugging Minerva and Kingsley.

'So how do you feel knowing all of you will be at Hogwarts next year.' Kingsley smiled at them.

'Now it's official, I'm bloody scared to death.' Harry said but he smiled at Kingsley.

'Don't be scared daddy, you'll be great.' Harllie hugged Harry and he picked her up and hugged her properly. They sat around talking about Hogwarts for the adults and for Harllie, working out times to come meet with Minerva about what will be involved in running the school before they all said goodbye to each other and left the ministry's office, Harllie waving to his secretary as they left.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter fifty three

Harry, Charlie and Harllie left the minister's office and went to the auror offices. Harry had decided to talk to Ron first, so as they walked in everyone all crowded around Harllie.

'Alastor, would you look after Harllie for a few minutes, I need to speak with Ron and Charlie.'

'No problem Harry, she's fine with us, aren't you darling?'

'Yes Alastor, I'm fine daddy. You do your grown up talk.' Harllie smiled at him, then sat on Alastors lap.

Harry shook his head, and waited for Ron and Charlie to go into his office and he closed the door.

'What's up boss?' Ron asked as he sat down.

'It's official, I'll be the new headmaster of Hogwarts from next year.'

'Next year, but what about Harllie?' Ron asked looking shocked.

'She's going to start next year as well. The governors, the head of the Wizengamot, Kingsley and Minerva just tested her and said she should start. So Minerva worked it for me and Charlie to start as well. Now I need to work out who takes over here next year. But I don't want you saying anything yet Ron, until I make up my mind.'

'No problem Harry, but I wasn't expecting this for a few years yet.'

'Neither we're we Ron.' Charlie said leaning against Harry's desk.

'So, who are you thinking about taking over Harry?' Ron asked.

'Well, the natural successor would be Alastor. He's the most senior, but I'd need a backup just in case. You have any suggestions?'

'Well, if Alastor didn't want it, then I think Steven maybe. He's been here almost as long as Alastor.'

'Yeah, makes sense. I might hint around with both of them see what their thoughts would be on it.'

'It's going to seem strange without you here though Harry.'

'I know Ron, it will for me as well. Imagine me, headmaster of Hogwarts at only twenty five.'

'That's going to be a shock right there. First it's you, second you're age and third Harllie as well. What about you Charlie?'

'The transfiguration teacher is leaving next year, so you're looking at the new one.' Charlie grinned at his brother.

'So the prophecy is coming true, just sooner than what we thought.' Ron said a little stunned.

'Yeah, you can't stop a prophecy coming true, just the time is always a big dodgy if it's not actually written down.'

'Like the first one on you, born at the end of July. But not anything about when you were going to take out Voldemort.'

'No, Harllie asked about that. I forgot to mention it to you and Hermione. After she petrified Ginny that day, she started to ask questions, so I told her.'

'Did it frighten her Harry?' Ron asked looking worried.

'No, she was just curious that all, like she is with everything. Well, I think we should get back to work. If you have any ideas about who will take over for me, let me know.'

'No problem, I'll give you two a few minutes before brother here heads home.' Ron hugged Charlie and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

'My brother knows me well.' Charlie said pulling Harry into his arms and kissing him passionately until they heard clapping and a few "get a room from people." Harry and Charlie turned and saw Harllie and every auror standing just outside his office door.

'That might just mean you're all working back tonight and maybe tomorrow night.' Harry said trying to scowl but the look on Harllie's face made him smile. 'Alright, back to work. I don't need you all watching me snog my husband.' Harry said as Harllie ran over to him and Harry picked her up. 'I have to get back to work princess.'

'I know daddy, I'll see you tonight.' Harllie kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, then Harry put her down and kissed Charlie again.

'See you at home love.' Charlie grinned.

'Yeah, see you babe,' Harry smiled and walked out the door with them and watched as they left the office and saw everyone watching him. 'Alright, back to work or I really will make you work back.' Harry said shaking his head as he went back into his office. He pulled files of all the aurors that were here before him and started going through them to see who might replace him next year. He sat there most of the day and had three candidates to choose from, at least he had time he thought. He packed up the files, then left his office, waved to everyone and headed home.

Over the next few months Harry had been observing his three candidates very closely, during normal everyday duties, to surveillance and duelling. They stood out in everything that an auror needed, now he just had to figure out which one.

Harry stuck his head out of the door. 'Alastor, can you come in here for a minute.'

'Sure boss.' Alastor said and walked over to the office and closed the door behind him.

'Have a seat mate.' Harry said and waited till he sat down. 'Now, I need you opinion on something. I'm thinking of appointing a deputy head, someone that can take over for me when I can't come in or hurt, or whatever reasons. You know how many times I've ended up in St Mungo's or had to stay home because of Harllie.'

'I think it's a good idea boss, just don't pick me okay. I've been meaning to tell you that, I'm thinking of retiring in another year or two max.'

'Oh okay then, because I was thinking of you, you've been here the longest.'

'Yeah, but I've done and see a lot in my years, it's time for me to start considering just having fun now the wizarding world is safe.'

'Any suggestions on who I might look at since I can't have you?' Harry asked.

'Well, Steven would be next in line if it went on how long they were here for. With knowledge and experience though, I'd say Ron. He's better at duelling than everyone here, even the others from your old DA class are close to him but not quite as good. Steven is close to my age as well, so he might be only looking at the couple of years himself.'

'Well, I'll take that into consideration, don't mention any of this to anyone. It's just an idea I'm thinking about.'

'No problem boss. Is that it then?'

'Yeah, and thanks.' Harry said and watched as he left the office. He decided he'd talk to Steven later and see what he had to say. So he went out and decided to do some duelling for a while since there wasn't much going on. He called everyone into the training rooms and had their pair up, but Harry deliberately took Steven as his duelling partner.

They all duelled for an hour before he called a break and told everyone to go have lunch, but asked Steven to stay. Steven basically said the same thing as Alastor, he was thinking of retiring in the next couple of years, so Harry had one person left he'd been looking. But he wasn't going to mention anything just yet, he'd wait until it got a little closer to the time and just kept watching. But he did want to talk to Alastor and Steven together and thought he'd do that at a later date as well.

Harry, and Charlie had been visiting Minerva a lot, going over everything they would both need to teach at Hogwarts and run Hogwarts. Harry felt a lot better after the first couple of meetings and he knew that he was going to change some things when he did take over. Charlie was now confident about teaching as well and he mentioned to Minerva what he wanted him and Harry to do on the first of September. At first she wasn't sure, but then thought, it wasn't going to be her decision anymore anyway. So she told them if that's what they wanted, then they could.

When there was on month to go before Harry had to leave the aurors to give himself time to settle in at Hogwarts and for Charlie and Harllie to settle in as well. He called Steven and Alastor into his office.

'Have a seat,' Harry said and he sat down behind his desk. 'Now I'm sure you both remember me telling you I was thinking of appointing a deputy in case I couldn't come in. Both of you said you didn't want it as you were both going to retire in the next year or two. Do you both still feel that way?'

'I definitely do, I give myself a year, max.' Alastor said, then looked at Steven.

'Yeah, me too boss. We've been around since Voldemort, so it's almost time to take my leave from fighting dark wizards or even any wizard.' Steven smiled.

'Thanks for your honesty, but I actually lied. I'm going to be leaving the aurors in a months time. So I need someone to replace me, not as deputy.'

'What, but why Harry?' Alastor said looking shocked.

'If I tell you, you can't say anything because it's not being announced until I start.'

'No problem, now why are you leaving a job you love?' Steven asked.

'I'm the new headmaster of Hogwarts, starting September first.' Harry said and he saw the shocked looks on his colleague's faces. 'That's pretty much how I looked when I found out.'

'But you're only twenty five Harry, isn't that a big young?'

'Minerva, Kingsley and the governors don't think so. So that's why I need someone to replace me. So I've got an idea of who since you are both out, but I'd like you're opinions on who you think should take over.'

Alastor and Steven looked at each other then back to Harry. 'Ron.' they both said together.

Harry nodded, 'That's who I thought. You both were my first choices, Ron was my next. So it looks like he'll be your new boss until you both retire anyway, are you both fine with that?'

'Yeah, he'll do a great job Harry, you've trained him really well. He's a good thinker and strategist and he gets on with everyone as well and of course the best dueller apart from you.' Alastor said smiled at him.

'I agree Harry, he'll do the job really well. So when are you planning on telling him?' Steven grinned.

'Probably later today, so no giving hints, or smiling a lot at him or anything, alright guys?' Harry said smirking at them.

'You know us too well Harry, we'll behave. But can you tell him out in the other offices so we can see his face?' Alastor said smiling hugely.

'I just might do that. Okay, you do what you were doing before I called you in here.' Harry said snickering at the pair, they both shook hands with Harry, plus gave him a hug and left the office. Harry sat back down and got the official documents ready to show Ron later. He needed Kingsley to sign off on it and thought he'd go see him now. He left his office, 'I'll be with Kingsley, if anything happens let me know.' Harry said and got nods from all but smiles from Alastor and Steven.

Harry walked the corridors until he came to Kingsley outer office. 'Hi Karen, is he free?'

'Yes sir, go straight in.' Karen said and watched as Harry Potter walked into the minister's office.

'Kingsley, got a minute?' Harry said stepping inside the office.

'Sure Harry, what's up?' Kingsley asked. Harry handed him the documents and waited. 'Ron, that's a surprise Harry, I thought Alastor or Steven would take over for you.'

'They both want to retire in the next year, so Ron was my third choice. Alastor and Steven both picked him as well to take over.'

'Now it makes sense Harry, he is the next best.' Kingsley said and signed off on the documents and handed them back to Harry, 'So are you getting nervous Harry?'

'A little, I just hope I can do a good job and not hurt the school in any way.'

'You won't Harry, remember what the prophecy said. You'll stay there until you die after you reach one hundred and fifty years old.'

'I know Kingsley, but you know me, can't help worrying. I better get back and let Ron know.'

'You haven't told him yet?'

'No, wanted to wait until I was sure, then talk to Alastor and Steven. Now, it's time.'

'Do you mind if I come with you, I'd love to see he's face?'

Harry laughed, 'Sure Kingsley, come on.' Harry said and they both left the office.

'Karen, I'll be in the auror offices for a while.' Kingsley smiled at his secretary.

'Yes Sir.'

Harry and Kingsley talked as they walked along the corridors until they reached the auror offices.

'Can I have everyone attention please,' Harry called over the noise as he stood right near Ron's desk with Kingsley. 'Now, I have an announcement to make but I need you all to keep it to yourselves until it is announced.' Harry waited until everyone looked at him. 'From next month I will no longer be your boss, I will be taking the post of headmaster at Hogwarts and you're new boss will be.' Harry said and handed the papers to Ron and waited.

Ron looked at Harry, then at the papers he had in his hand. 'Me, Harry,' Ron said looking completely shocked, then he looked down at Alastor and Steven and saw they were smiling and nodded at him. He looked back at Harry. 'You're kidding, aren't you Harry, you set this up?'

'Nope, not kidding at all Ron, I had three choices, Alastor, Steven and you. They both going to retire soon, so it's all yours as of next month,' Harry smiled at his friend and heard Kingsley snickering beside him as they watched Ron's face. 'I don't think he believes me Kingsley.'

'Ron, you are the new head auror from next month, I just signed off on it.' Kingsley said

Ron kept staring at the papers in his hand, then got up and hugged Harry. 'I can't believe you chose me Harry.'

'Just so everyone knows, this has nothing to do with our friendship. It went on experience and I also got great advice from two aurors who had been here the longest. We all believed that Ron will do this job because he is trained to do it and not for any other reason.' Harry smiled at his friend. 'So Ron, head honcho, you need to tell Hermione.

'Um, yeah, but are you sure Harry, you really want me to take over your job?'

'Yep, you Ron, now why don't everyone have an early day and I'll see you tomorrow.' Harry said and everyone cheered, then came up to Ron congratulating him, then to Harry and congratulated him as well before leaving Harry and Ron alone in the auror offices.

'You really think I can do this job Harry?' Ron asked as he followed Harry into the office.

'Yes I do Ron, and so does Alastor and Steven. When I ask for their opinion, they both said Ron. You were my next choice after them Ron, you've got the experience and training. You'll do great.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'Thanks Harry and when I tell Hermione this with something else, I think she'll be speechless.'

'What else are you telling her Ron?' Harry asked and saw Ron's ears go red and thought he might have an idea.

'Well, I know you won't say anything, but I'm asking her to marry me.' Ron said sheepishly.

Harry hugged Ron, 'That's great, and about bloody time. I always knew you two would get married, now it's finally happening. Why don't you head out and plan a special night with her.'

'Thanks Harry, I think I will.' Ron smiled, hugged Harry again and left the office.

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he picked up his stuff and headed home. He stepped out of the fireplace into his living room and saw Charlie sitting there playing his guitar.

'Hi babe,' Harry said sitting down next to him and waited until he finished.

'Hi yourself,' Charlie said and kissed him fiercely. 'Do you realise how much I've missed you today.'

Harry put his hand down on Charlie, 'Well, that much hey.' Harry smirked at him as he saw Charlie close his eyes, 'Feel good love?' Harry asked as he kept his hand moving.

'You kept doing that, and our daughter's going to know what we're heading for our room for.' Charlie said and groaned as Harry kept moving his hand.

'I don't think she's mind love, where is she anyway?'

'In her room with Winky, Harry, for merlins sake.' Charlie groaned loudly.

'Winky,' Harry called and she instantly appeared. 'Keep Harllie occupied for a while. We'll be in our room for a while, alright?'

'Yes, Mr. Harry.' Winky said and snapped her fingers.

'Let's go love,' Harry smiled, grabbed his hand and they ran up the stairs and into their room. They stripped off and got into bed where Harry instantly moved down Charlie's body. He put his mouth over him, sucking slowly. When he was almost ready to explode, Harry got on his knee, in front of him and Charlie instantly entered him, going fast and hard. They made love for the next couple of hours before they decided they better get back downstairs and spend some time with their daughter.

They had their arms around each other as they walked downstairs and saw Harllie sitting at the table eating her dinner.

'Sorry princess.' Harry said kissing her cheek.

'It's fine daddy, you and dada needed some sex time.' Harllie smiled but kept eating.

Harry and Charlie looked at each other then sat down and Kreacher brought over their dinner.

'Yes we did princess, but you can't say things like that to other people alright?' Harry said to his daughter.

'Alright daddy, but you needed some time. You've both been so busy lately.'

'Yes we have princess, just remember. That's just between us, a private matter.' Charlie said.

'Okay dada.' Harllie smiled, then went back to eating her dinner, before she stopped again. 'Daddy, because I'm going to be at Hogwarts soon, do you think I could just call you both dad from now on? Not in class or anything, just when we're alone?'

Harry and Charlie smiled at each other, realising their little girl was getting too old to call them her baby names.

'Of course you can princess, but I hope you don't mind us both still calling you princess, not in glass of course?'

'I don't mind daddy.' Harllie smiled at both her fathers, then went back to eating.

'So love, who ended up as your replacement, Alastor or Steven?'

'Neither, they both want to retire in another year.' Harry said smiling at his husband.

'So, who got the job love?' Charlie asked.

'Ron.' Harry said, then laughed at Charlie's shocked look. 'Alastor and Steven both said he would be the next best, and I agreed. So Kingsley signed off on it today. You should have seen Ron's face, pretty much like yours right now.'

'Wow, my younger brother head auror. Mum and dad will be so proud of little Ronikins.' Charlie grinned.

'Yeah and they should be just like they should be proud of you about to be the new transfiguration professor.' Harry kissed Charlie tenderly.

'So he's probably going to be celebrating with Hermione tonight.' Charlie said then saw the look on Harry's face. 'What love?'

'Nothing,' Harry grinned and kept eating, trying to get his face to relax.

'Come on love, I know you to well, what's going on?'

'Alright, I could never keep anything from you. Apart from celebrating being named head auror, Ron's also got something else planned for Hermione tonight.' Harry smirked at Charlie.

'He's not? He's finally getting up the nerve to ask.'

'Yep, so try and act surprised when they tell us babe.'

'You know I will, then I'll give my little brother heaps for taking so long.'

'Have you seen Rose or Dedilus lately?' Harry asked looking out the back glass doors.

'No, they haven't been up to the house in about a week now. Wonder what they do down there all the time?' Charlie said looking at the back doors as well.

'Their having sex,' Harllie said as she was eating her desert.

'Um, how do you know that princess?' Harry asked his daughter.

'Because they always are, their as bad as you and dada,' Harllie said in a matter of fact voice.

'Okay, well, that's another thing you can't talk about princess. Sex between two people is a private matter, remember.'

'Alright daddy, but I find it fascinating.'

'Yes, we know you do Harllie.' Harry said as he looked at Charlie. 'I think I need to speak with Poppy about that.'

'Yes, and the sooner the better love,' Charlie said looking just as worried as Harry.

Harry and Charlie listened and watched Harllie for the rest of the night until they put her to bed. Then they both showered and got into bed.

'She needs to understand that sex is for adults, I know she has an adult mind, and look's eleven, but she's only five.'

'I know love, talk to Poppy and she might be in a better position to explain it to her. We've got a few weeks there alone before the students arrive, it'll be the perfect time to speak with her.'

'Yeah it will, so did you organise the dinner with everyone?'

'Yeah, two weeks from Saturday, everyone will be here for the last time. Do you think we'll ever get a Christmas at the Burrow again?'

'We should be able to get the odd one babe, one or two years at Hogwarts, the next at the Burrow. I want to be able to see mum at times as well. I'll work it once I organise staff rosters. You'll have to do your share of patrolling the corridors at night.'

'Yes, I know, but we do have an advantage though love.' Charlie leaned up on his elbow looking down at Harry. 'Or did you forget again?'

'Merlin, I did forget. That map is going to come in very handy, I'm glad you remembered. I can't understand why I keep forgetting about that. I used it so often when I was a student there.'

'So you know what some students will get up too don't you love?' Charlie smirked.

'Well, me I was always trying to find information or teach the DA. It wasn't for fun really, never had a lot of time for that. One thing I'm going to miss at Hogwarts that we can't do there, that we can here.' Harry said running his finger over Charlie's lips.

'What's that love?' Charlie said feeling himself getting very turned on, so he moved his hand down, gripping Harry.

'Ah, love, that feels good,' Harry said looking up at Charlie.

'You were saying about missing something love.' Charlie gently kissed Harry lips, then ran his tongue over them.

'Yeah, missing,' Harry groaned loudly, 'Um, skinny dipping. Merlin, I can't take anymore.' Harry said and pushed Charlie back and straddled him, he leaned down and kissed him fiercely, running his hands all over him. They made love for the next couple of hours, until they were both panting heavily. 'That my love, was fabulous.'

'Yes it was, but you're right, we can't skinny dip at Hogwarts, the students might get shocked seeing their headmaster doing that.' Charlie said as he lay back and put his arms around Harry.

'Or their professor love,' Harry grinned, then lay down with his head on Charlie's shoulder, then not long after feel asleep in his husbands arms.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter fifty four

For the next couple of weeks, Charlie, Harry, Harllie, Kreacher and Winky started to pack things they were taking to Hogwarts with them. Their furniture would be staying, but all their personal things and books were going with them. They got a message from Minerva that their rooms were now empty and they could start sending their stuff there. So things they wouldn't use, they sent to Hogwarts. Harry and Charlie thought it was time to talk to Harllie about Hogwarts.

'Princess, come sit for a moment, we need a word with you.' Harry called over to her.

Harllie ran over to the couch and sat between her two fathers, 'What's up daddy?'

'Well, in two weeks we'll be at Hogwarts, and you've seen where we will be living but we needed to ask you something once term actually starts.'

'Okay daddy,' Harllie said looking seriously at her father.

'We wanted to know if you wanted to stay living with us in our rooms, or if you would want to live in the dormitories with the other first years. See you may look eleven and know more than all the other students, but you are only five.'

Harllie looked at Harry, then Charlie before turning back to Harry. 'Well, I will be a first year and I want to be able to make friends and spend time with them, so I think the dormitories. But I will miss being with you both all the time.'

'We will two princess,' Charlie said running his hands down her long dark hair.

'Would it be possible to just spend some time with you both, alone in your rooms?'

'Yes, if that's what you want princess. We could have every Friday night together, or some time on the weekends. Why don't you think about it and let us know what night or day you might want to spend with us.'

'You want me to decide? But you and dada will want your private time together.'

'We'll have that princess, you don't need to worry about us. We want to be able to spend time with you away from classes, so we can just be a family instead of professors and student.' Charlie smiled down at her.

'Why don't we have Friday nights in the room for a couple of hours and maybe Sunday morning for breakfast? Once you're settled in and made some friends, then you might want to change that around. As long as we have some time with you princess, that's all we want.' Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Okay daddy, that sounds good,' Harllie looked relieved.

'Now, one more thing Harllie, remember what we've told you about private things. You can't talk about things that me and dada do together, to anyone.' Harry said hoping his daughter doesn't start telling her friends that their having sex all the time.

'I remember daddy, you explained that what you and dada do is private and just between you. So I won't tell anyone how much you like to have sex.' Harllie smiled at Harry.

Harry looked at Charlie and saw him hiding his face and knew he was laughing. He tried to keep his face straight as he looked back at his daughter.

'Yes that especially princess. You shouldn't even know about that. Now one more thing and you can go back to play. Because you said you're intrigued with the subject of sex, we're having Madame Pomfrey talk to you. Now normally she would only talk to seventh years on the subject but since you seem to know a lot, she's going to talk privately to you before term starts, but that's another thing you can't talk to the other students about. Only seventh years learn that, so please princess, keep it to yourself?'

'Alright daddy, I will. I've read everything I can on sex, but it will be fascinating to hear it properly from a woman and a healer.'

'Okay princess, go play again.' Harry kissed her cheek again, then Charlie did before she went back up to her rooms. 'Even though she knows everything and is only five, I'm worried because she sounds so much older. What if she wants to try it next?' Harry said staring at the stairs where his daughter disappeared.

'I've been thinking about that myself love, but hopefully once all the boys at Hogwarts find out we're both there and because of your reputation, that might be too scared to go near her.'

'I don't want her to be alone forever, I just want her to be older. Normally we wouldn't have to worry for at least another ten years, but she looks eleven so five years maybe, but just not now. We both know what boys think about Charlie, gay or straight. Sex is on their minds, a lot.'

'I know love, and even if I weren't bias, she is very pretty. She has your beautiful dark hair and your emerald green eyes, with Lizzy's cute little mouth.' Charlie said shaking his head.

'You thought Lizzy's mouth was cute?' Harry asked smirking at his husband.

'Harry, no, that's not what I meant. She did have a nice shaped mouth, but you see it on Harllie. Now if I was a straight teenage boy, I would definitely go for Harllie. When did you really start noticing girls love?'

'Well, third year when I noticed, but if was forth when I really started to get excited over them, well, one actually.'

'Cho I take it?' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'Yeah, I couldn't stop watching her and I wanted to invite her to the ball but I was just so nervous. By the time I got up the courage, she was already going with Cedric.'

'You got together in fifth year, wasn't it? What exactly did you two get up two?'

'Nothing, we snogged once. That was at the end of a DA meeting, we had a date on valentine's day, but that ended badly. Not long after that we broke up because I thought she told Umbridge about us, not knowing Umbridge used veritaserum on her. But I didn't want the hassle anymore anyway, plus she was always crying.'

'Plus you were starting to care for Ginny at the time and didn't realise it.' Charlie said watching Harry intensely.

'Yeah, but I didn't realise what I was feeling. I thought I was just protective because she was Ron's little sister and I'd known her for years. It wasn't till I saw her snogging Dean Thomas that I realised I like her more than a sister. But why did you ask about Ginny?' Harry asked looking at Charlie.

'Just wondering really love? I know you cared for her and I know you love me, but I just can't help being curious about what you used to get up to with her. I know you never slept with her but you did snog a lot.'

'And Charlie, you were going to say something else babe, I could tell.'

'Well, did you ever touch each other, if you know what I mean?' Charlie asked looking up slowly at Harry.

'No, never, we snogged a lot with our arms around each other, but that was it. Now it's my turn to ask you something love.'

'I know you would, alright, I'm ready.' Charlie said sitting up straighter.

'The woman you shagged in the changing rooms, tell me what you both did. Details love, every detail.' Harry asked smirking.'

'It was sex Harry,' Charlie said looking away, then Harry put his hand under his chin and turned his face back, staring intensely at him. 'Alright, it was more, but are you sure you really want to hear this?'

'Yep, because I know you love me and only have sex with me. So spill love, what did you do to each other?' Harry smiled and waited.

'Fine, well we snogged, touched, then had sex.' Charlie said quickly.

'Charlie, that's not details. How did you touch her and how did she touch you. Did she do this,' Harry said and put his hand down on Charlie, rubbing his hand over him.

Charlie closed his eyes feeling himself getting up very fast. 'Why don't we finish this in the bedroom why we've got some time before everyone turns up?' Charlie asked panting heavily.

'As long as you keep talking love.' Harry said, taking his hand and they ran up the stairs. They stuck their head in their daughter's room. 'Princess, me and dada need sometime, stay with Winky for a while.'

'Alright, have fun.' Harllie smiled at her fathers.

Harry and Charlie nodded, then close her door then stepped into their room, closing their door after them and quickly stripped and got onto the bed. Harry instantly put his hand back down on Charlie.

'Now love, tell me what she did to you.' Harry looked intensely at Charlie.

'Well, what you're doing right now is one of the things she did,' Charlie closed his eyes and he lay back.

'What else babe?' Harry asked as he slowly moved his hand.

'Alright, she went down on me. Now please love, no more, I just want you.'

Harry moved down Charlie's body, 'So she did this.' Harry smiled, then put his mouth over Charlie's erection.

'Yeah, that.' Charlie panted as he looked down at Harry. 'But your mouth is so much better, now don't stop love.'

Harry lifted his head, 'I don't plan to, but did she go all the way and finish you or did she stop?' Harry smiled licking up the sides of Charlie's shaft as he looked up at him. He just kept licking waiting for Charlie to answer. 'I won't keep going until you tell me love.' Harry said and licked again, circling Charlie with his tongue.

'Fine, yes she finished. Now please love, I feel like I'm going to explode.'

Harry smiled and put his mouth back over him, sucking hard and not stopping until Charlie released, then he kept sucking until he was fully erect again.

'Now love, on your knees,' Charlie said and moved up behind him and thrust hard and fast. 'Merlin you had me so ready.' he said panting heavily.

'I know, now just kept going love.' Harry said groaning loudly.

They both kept going on each other for a couple of hours until they were both panting heavily. Then Harry leaned up on his elbow.

'So, you going to tell me what you did to her babe?' Harry smiled down at Charlie and ran his finger over his lips.

'Okay, if you really want to know. I sucked her breasts, licked them.' Charlie said then hesitated.

'Did you go down on her love?' Harry asked already knowing the answer.

'Yeah, I did, then we finished. Now you're turn, what about you and Lizzy. What exactly did you do?'

'Nothing like you love, she had her hand on me, played for a bit and then we had sex, that was basically it.'

'You never did anything apart from enter her?' Charlie asked looking surprised.

'Nothing, like I told you, we kissed, I was in shock that I kissed her then she just took me into the bedroom and had sex, that was it. I was in shock that I was doing anything, I never thought about doing anything.'

'Wow, you really have only done me, haven't you love.' Charlie grinned at him. 'That makes me feel really special.'

'You are special love and yes, I've only done things to you.' Harry leaned down and kissed him softly. 'But we should get up. Everyone will be arriving soon and Harllie will probably tell them what we're doing if she sees them before we get down there.' Harry smiled and hopped of the bed and started dressing just as Charlie got up and dressed as well.

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately. 'Thanks love, you don't know how much that means to me, hearing that you never did anything to anyone apart from me.'

'I could never do anything with anyone else love, only ever you my love.' Harry smiled and kissed Charlie again, then they put their arms around each other and left their room. They heard voices and knew some people had already started to arrive. They walked down stairs and everyone that was their looked at them. 'Sorry.' Harry said smiling at them all.

'That's fine Harry, you're daughter has been keeping us entertained.' Kingsley said smirking at them.

Harry and Charlie looked at each other then looked over at their daughter and she just smiled at them. They went over and joined everyone that was there, and got some sly looks as well.

'I think our daughter has been telling everyone what we've been doing babe.' Harry whispered to him.

'Yes, she has love. You can tell from the looks we keep getting.'

'I never told anyone daddy, I just said you needed some time alone.' Harllie said innocently as she stood next to them.

'And we just worked out what that mean.' Brian smirked at the pair.

'Well, she is learning, she never said the word this time.' Harry said shaking his head as his daughter.

'This place is looking a little empty with all your personal things gone.' George said looking around.

'It feels like it to George, the study is almost empty apart from the furniture. Nothing's left in the spare room and Harllie's books have been sent as well.'

'So you won't be staying here at all anymore?' Neville asked.

'Not for a while, maybe during the summer break we might leave Hogwarts and stay here for a while. But being headmaster, I've got a lot to do during that time. So it might just be for a week or two.'

'That's why we're just going to close the place up, keep it for when Harllie's older and leaves Hogwarts. She'll always have a home here.' Charlie explained.

'We probably won't see much of you when you finally take over, will we?' Luna asked looking a little sad at Harry.

'Not a lot Luna, but we will get to see each other, just not for a while. I've got so much to learn about running Hogwarts. So for the first year or two, we probably won't leave it at all. After that, we should be able to get to the occasional Christmas at the Burrow, or come here for a while. But we'll make sure we contact all of you when we do get away.' Harry smiled at his friend.

For the next few hours, everyone talked about things they did at Hogwarts and how different it might be once Harry takes over as headmaster. They all enjoyed being with friends and family and didn't want the night to end. It was early morning before the guests started leaving, most of the kids has been put to bed in the spare room or like Harllie in her bed. They hugged and kissed everyone, telling them they will see each other just not for a while. Harry and Charlie waved to the last of their guest before turning and making their way to their room, where they undressed and got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly, but like always, in each other's arms.

Two weeks later, Harry, Charlie and Harllie arrived at Hogwarts to take up permanent residence in the old castle. Harry took down the wards around the school, then they walked through the gates, before he put them back up. They walked slowly up the long drive until they got to the castle with Harllie in the centre of Harry and Charlie.

'Well, this is going to be our home from now on,' Harry said smiling at Charlie, then Harllie. 'Come on, let's get inside and sort our things out.'

The three of them walked into the castle and straight up to the headmaster's office and into the back rooms.

'Harllie, why don't you sort your room out, since all your personal stuff will always be here even when you go into the dormitories, and you'll be here for two weeks before term starts.' Harry suggested.

'Okay dad.' Harllie smiled and walked into her room.

'Well love, it looks like Kreacher and Winky's done everything for us. So what do we do with ourselves now?' Charlie asked lying down on the extra-large canopy bed that Harry had ordered to replace the normal size bed.

Harry stepped closer to Charlie, standing between his legs before letting himself fall on top of him, then kissing him fiercely.

'Since it looks like you two want some alone time, can I go down and see Hagrid?' Harllie said from the doorway.

Harry rolled off Charlie and looked up at his daughter. 'Sure, have fun princess.' he smiled at her. She blew them both a kiss and left, closing the door behind her. Harry turned back to Charlie, 'So, what do you want to do love, sex, relax or walk around the grounds and castle.' Harry smirked down at him as he rolled back on top of Charlie.

'Don't I wish sex could be it, but with Harllie roaming around, everyone will know where here. So I think we should start getting everything in order. Let's head down and find Minerva, then lunch. We might be able to get back here later.' Charlie said and pulled Harry down and kissed him fiercely and felt Harry's hand go down on him and started rubbing gently. 'Hmm, love, keep doing that and I'll never be able to leave the room.'

'That's the plan, come on babe, we're alone for a while. How often does that happen and will happen after two weeks.' Harry said sucking on Charlie's neck as his hand kept moving.

'You win.' Charlie said and rolled Harry over and kissed him fiercely.

They stayed in their room making love for a couple of hours before making their way down into the school. Charlie went into his classroom and changed it around a bit why Harry watched him, fantasying about doing it in this classroom with his husband.

'What's that look for love?' Charlie asked walking up to Harry.

'Just thinking about something babe,' Harry smirked.

'Are you going to tell me what it is you're thinking about?' Charlie asked putting his arms around him.

'Just visualising making love to you in here,' Harry said smiling.

'As long as where alone, I don't care where we do it love.' Charlie leaned down and kissed him softly.

'Come on, we'll get to that later. Let's go find Minerva, I need to tell her about some of the changes I'm putting in place.' Harry said putting his arm around Charlie and the left the transfiguration room and walked along the corridors until they came to the great hall where the rest of the staff were already sitting eating lunch. 'Hi everyone,' Harry said as they joined the table, Minerva instantly pointing to the headmasters chair for Harry and he smiled, then shook his head at her as he sat down.

'How's it feel love?' Charlie asked sitting beside him.

'Strange, really strange babe,' Harry said looking out over the empty hall, thinking about when it was going to be full of students.

'So Harry, you said you wanted to talk to me about some changes you want to put in place. Are you going to shock me already?' she asked raising her eyebrows.

'Probably,' Harry laughed, 'First, I want sixth years to learn sex education with the seventh years from now on. Their already either doing it or know all about it. I know we did at that age.' Harry said the last part softly.

'Did what Harry?' Minerva asked smirking at him.

'Know about it, and you weren't supposed to hear that Minerva, so that's the first change I want to make.'

'I agree with you Harry, I'm just set in my ways and I know it should have been changed years ago. So what else do you want to change?'

'I want an end of year ball, for the whole school. But the students in the three older years can invite someone that doesn't go to Hogwarts if they wish. The younger students can attend but not as long as the older students. I thought first and second years till 11, third and fourth till 12, fifth, sixth and seventh till 2 and since it will be held two days before they leave and they don't really do anything on the last day, it will give them time to enjoy themselves.' Harry said looking at his old headmistress.

'You know Harry, I have been asked many times to put an end of year ball on. So now you have to deal with it, I never wanted to.' she smiled at him. 'So was there anything else Harry?'

'Yes, study time or detentions. I think I should take some as well as the other professors. I know if I had to do a detention with Albus when I was in first or second year, I probably wouldn't have done anything wrong again.' Harry laughed.

'Do you think you'll have time Harry?' Minerva asked.

'I think so, like I said, I'm not going to be stuck in the office all the time. So I don't mind doing study time or detentions with the students. I might take them into the forbidden forest.' Harry smirked.

'Harry, you'll frighten them. You know more than most what's in there.'

'I know, acremantula, centaurs, Grawp.' Harry laughed. 'I think if the students know they could end up in there with me, they might think twice about breaking the rules. I only went in there when I had no choice, like you're detention Minerva, when you sent me, Hermione and Malfoy in there in our first year. Luckily we we're with Hagrid so it wasn't so bad, well, until I saw Voldemort.'

'What did you do in your first year to make Minerva send you in there?' Charlie asked.

'Well, Hagrid had that baby dragon, remember, we sent the baby dragon to you with your friends.'

'Yeah, I remember Ron's letter about the dragon, so what did you have to do with all this?'

'Well, we were helping Hagrid with it, and on the night we met your friends on the astronomy tower with the baby dragon, Hermione and I left my cloak up there and got caught by Filch. Albus brought the cloak back to my room later that night. But Minerva gave us detention with Hagrid.' Harry said and smiled at her.

'Well, a first year on the astronomy tower, at midnight, lucky you only got the one. But now I know why you were up there, I never did find out what you were doing.' she smiled. 'Was there anything else Harry?'

'Yes, duelling lesson, proper ones. I think I could teach those lessons a couple of times a week. Everyone should know how to duel and if I set it up like in the auror training rooms, they shouldn't get hurt.'

'You might be able to do that with the older students Harry, but the young one, I just don't know.' Minerva said looking thoughtful.

'I wish I knew more when I was in first and second year Minerva. I really want to do this and I think the students will feel more confident if they can duel properly.'

'It's your decision Harry, so if you want to, then do it and I can't think of anyone better to teach duelling. Most of the students might feel a little intimidated having you teach them though.'

'Maybe at first, they might. After a few lessons, I'm hoping that should settle down. See I was telling Charlie about when I first started here. Whenever you saw Albus just out in the grounds, which was rare. I noticed how much he got stared at. So I'm hoping if they see me more often, that will ease fairly quickly. Especially with what's in the books as well as what's they've heard about me.'

'That will probably work, Albus never came out much because he was always being asked for his advice by Fudge, or others at the time. That's the main reason he put the password on the gargoyle's, so he could have some peace when he needed to work or just wanted some time by himself. I wanted to ask you about that. As you would have noticed, the gargoyle never asked you for a password. Are you going to set that up Harry?'

Harry looked at Charlie and he just shrugged. 'Haven't really made up my mind, I would like the students to be able to come to see me if they want to, but I would also like some privacy when I am working.'

'Or alone time with Charlie, as your daughter puts it. At least she's finally stopped saying you're having sex.' Minerva said softly, smirking at the two men.

'Yes, but I think everyone still knows what she means anyway. I'm getting Poppy to speak with her tomorrow on that subject. She's just so fascinated in learning everything, but that has got her intrigued and it's worrying both of us.'

'Yes, even though she might look like a normal student and knows more than most, she is only five. Having Poppy speak with her is a good idea Harry. She will give her all the facts and explain what she needs to know. So, was there any other changes Harry?'

'Nope, I think that's about it. Maybe after a couple of years here, I might think of more. But for now, I just wanted those couple of things to start with.' Harry smiled at her, then looked back over the empty hall. In two weeks time, this place will be filled with students and he knew some would be intimated having him here, but some he's hoping will feel safe, like he always did as a student when Albus Dumbledore was here. He just hoped he could do the job and not disappoint anyone, but especially his family.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter fifty five

A week before the students would be arriving at Hogwarts, Harry spoke to Charlie about their daughter.

'Babe, I wanted you're opinion on something?' Harry said looking down at his husband.

'What's that love?' Charlie asked as he looked up at Harry why they were lying in bed.

'Harllie, do you think we should ask her if she wants to arrive on the Hogwarts Express and the boats? A lot of students make their friends on that train, that's where Ron and I first met and became friends instantly. We met Hermione and Neville as well, and my father met Sirius on the train. So I was just wondering if we should mention it to her. You could apparate her there so she could catch the train, then apparate straight back.'

'Not a bad idea love, why don't we mention it to her? I still remember my train ride to Hogwarts, made a few friends that day, Patrick is one of them, but why just me apparate her, why not both of us?'

'I just thought if I was there, she might get ask questions if they see me with her. They'll know soon enough if they don't already that she's our daughter but I just don't want her to feel pressured or uncomfortable. It might make her get stared at as well.'

'Possibly love, but it might not worry her. She doesn't seem to get fazed by things like normal kids do. Why not ask her about that as well, see what she has to say. She's definitely got a mind of her own and speaks her mind as well, so if people start annoying her about you, she'll tell them straight what she thinks.'

'Yeah, she probably will,' Harry said still looking down at Charlie, but he was distracted. 'Let's talk to her after breakfast.'

'We really should get up, so we can eat. We don't have long before we're not going to have a lot of privacy anymore.'

'Yeah we should, but I wanted to ask something else. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and thought about doing it.'

'What's that love,' Charlie asked running his finger across Harry's lips.

'Well, just before quidditch season starts, I thought of getting a game up between the best students and some of us. I thought I could play seeker, you beater with George, since you can't play seeker,' Harry raised his eyebrows at him, 'Ron as keeper, Angelina, Katie and Ginny as chasers. Show the students how good some of us older people still are. Give them a glimpse at what good players can do if they work together.'

'And you just want to get back to playing quidditch again, don't you?' Charlie laughed.

'Well, yeah. We could send owls to George, Angelina, Ron, Katie and Ginny see if they might be interested. Get an idea if they want to do it and work out a time. Ginny will be the hardest as she'll be training a lot right before quidditch season, but we can ask at least.'

'Well, I'm in. I loved playing quidditch here as a student but I was a seeker, never played beater before, but I'll do my best. Do you realise, that I was on the team that won the house cup for the last time, until you joined the team?'

'I remember Minerva saying something about that in my first year. She was just telling Oliver Wood she'd found a seeker for the team then said something about Gryffindor hadn't won a cup since you were on the team. So, I'll finally get to see my husband play properly. We might have had a few games at the Burrow, but not like this and against some of the better students.'

'I know you were good Harry, but I never saw you play properly either. So that will be interesting to watch you as seeker. But please, no accidents or injuries, everyone's told me how many times you ended up in the hospital wing because of quidditch.'

'I won't, it's just a friendly game against the students. I just hope we win.' Harry laughed. 'Let's get up, so we can speak with Harllie.' Harry leaned down and kissed Charlie passionately, then hopped out of bed and went straight into the bathroom to have a shower and within a few minutes Charlie joined him in there. They made love to each other before washing each other's bodies, before getting out, drying, then dressing. They made their way down the stairs until they reached the great hall. They saw a few professors eating and Harllie sitting with Hagrid eating her breakfast. 'Morning,' Harry and Charlie both said as he gave Harllie a kiss before sitting down.

'Morning dad's,' Harllie grinned, then went back to speaking with Hagrid.

'I wonder what they talk about all the time?' Charlie asked in a quiet voice as he watched his daughter and the half giant.

'No idea, when I asked Harllie, she said it was between them.' Harry said watching his daughter, then a thought came to him and he grinned wickedly.

'What's that look for love?' Charlie asked.

'Well, we we're talking about how having us as Harllie's parents might make the boys back off, imagine if they find out that Hagrid is one of her best friends as well. A half giant that could squish them with his bare hands, and Grawp as well. Harllie's gotten really friendly with him as well. She's going to have some good protection around here.'

'I like the way your mind works love, yes, us plus Hagrid and Grawp. The boys will never try anything with her.' Charlie grinned as well.

When everyone had finished eating, Harry, Charlie and Harllie went outside and sat down at the black lake to talk.

'Now Harllie, we both wanted to know if you might want to arrive on the Hogwarts Express as well as the boats. Most first years love the train ride here, as well as the boat ride.'

'How would I get there though?' Harllie asked looking at both her fathers.

'I could apparate you there, wait until the train leaves, then apparate back.' Charlie said smiling at her.

'Well, I've heard how you met Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione on the train and became friends instantly, Uncle Neville as well.' Harllie sat for a few minutes thinking, 'Yes, I'd like that, but how come just you dad,' Harllie asked looking at Charlie, then turned to Harry, 'and not you as well?'

'I wanted to ask you about that. See if I'm standing on the platform with you, you know everyone will stare at me, like they always do. I wasn't sure if you'd want that type of attention, because the moment you get on the train, you might start getting questioned about me and I wanted you to have a good time without everyone always talking about me to you.'

'You're sweet dad, but if they get annoying, I'll just tell them to ask you questions instead of me.' Harllie smiled at her father.

'Thanks princess, that's just what I need, more questions.' Harry said sarcastically as he heard Charlie snicker, but then smiled at his daughter. 'So you want us both to take you to King's Cross station?'

'Yes I do. You are my fathers and I want you both there with me.' Harllie smiled at Harry and Charlie.

'Alright, we'll both take you. One good thing though, you don't need to have any of your stuff on the train, since it's already here.' Harry smiled at her.

'So, that morning, we'll apparate you there, once you're on the train, we'll apparate back and be here waiting for you.' Charlie smiled.

'I can't wait now, thanks,' Harllie kissed Harry, then Charlie. 'So was there anything else you wanted to talk about?' she asked seriously.

'Nope, that's it princess.' Harry said.

'Okay, bye.' Harllie jumped up and ran down towards Hagrid's hut with both her father's watching her.

'I wish I knew what they got up to.' Harry said still looking towards the games keepers hut.

'At least we know she's safe love, don't worry so much.' Charlie said and pushed Harry back so he was lying down, then leaned over and kissed him fiercely.

When they stopped snogging, Harry looked up at Charlie. 'You think she's safe love, do you remember some of the things I told you about when I was with Hagrid. Aragog, blast ended skrewts, Fluffy, just to name three love,' Harry said shaking his head at his husband.

'Hagrid will look after her love, we have to let her be herself here, remember. We spoke about that, she needs to be just like any other student.'

'I know babe, but she is still only five, even if she doesn't look it. Well almost six, I wonder what most students will think of that when they find out?'

'They probably won't believe it love, now enough talk. Let's have some time together why we can.' Charlie said and started kissing his husband again.

Over the next few days, Harry and Charlie had spent a lot of time alone somewhere on the grounds. They had their alone time in all different places because they knew once the students arrived, they wouldn't be able to do that anymore. They found a nice secluded spot near the lake and skinny dipped twice, making love in the water and out. Harry even took Charlie into the forbidden forest to show him the spot where he faced Voldemort. As they were walking the same path Harry took years before, Harry stopped, bent over and picked something up.

'What's that love?' Charlie asked seeing a stone in Harry's hand, then it came to him. 'It's not, is it?'

Harry stared at the stone and nodded. 'Yeah, it is. I never thought anyone would find this, myself included.' Harry said holding it in his palm, remembering what had happened the last time he saw this stone.

Charlie watched Harry intensely, 'What are you going to do with it love?'

'I never wanted anyone to be able to find it, but I might put it in my office, behind Albus' portrait.'

'You could just toss it Harry, you're the only one that knows what it really is?'

Harry kept staring at the stone, 'I know, but I just thought of something. I could introduce you to my parents, even if it's just for a little while.' Harry tilted his head as he started at the stone still lying in the palm of his hand.

'You know I'd like to meet them Harry, but normally no one could do that. So think about it first before you decide.' Charlie said putting his arms around Harry.

'Yeah,' Harry said softly, 'okay, I'll think about it first.' Harry put the stone in his pocket then kept walking until they got to the spot where Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse. 'This is the place love, he was standing over there,' Harry pointed to a spot in front of him. 'I was standing here,' Harry said and knelt down, running his hands over the ground. 'Hagrid was tied to that tree over there, with giants around him. The rest of the death eaters were scattered everywhere, except for Bellatrix who was right beside Voldemort.' Harry said seeing it clearly in his mind as he stared at the spot in front of him.

Charlie knelt down next to Harry, watching him closely. 'It's all over now love, he's dead and you survived.'

'I know, it's just that it's still all there in my mind, I see it so clearly, everything that took place that night.' Harry stood up, and Charlie did too, 'I remember standing here staring into his red eyes. He looked at me before saying, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. That's when he pointed the wand at me. I wanted it to happen quickly, so my fear didn't show, I didn't want him to see me frightened. I remember seeing the green light heading towards me, and I just stood there, hoping that someone would be able to finish him now the horcrux inside me was about to be destroyed.' Harry said in a lifeless voice. 'I should have died that night love, but I didn't. I should have died so many times, but never did.'

Charlie could hear Harry's voice choke slightly, so he held him really tight up against him and felt his body tremble against his.

'It's over now love, you didn't die. You weren't meant too, you were meant to kill him. Let's get out of here Harry.' Charlie said softly into his ear.

'Yeah, just give me a minute.' Harry said and moved away from Charlie, over to the spot where Voldemort stood that night, he knelt down, closing his eyes as he moved is hand through the air. He opened his eyes and looked at Charlie. 'Come over here love.' Harry said and waited. When Charlie knelt beside him, Harry took his hand and moved it through the air. 'Can you feel that?'

Charlie looked at Harry, then jerked his hand back. 'Yeah, I can. What is that?'

'Dark magic, only powerful people can sense dark magic. You're power has grown, just like mine, so I thought you might be able to feel it now. This is the exact spot he stood when he fired the killing curse. What exactly do you feel love?'

'Cold, and you can feel the evil in this spot.' Charlie said shuddering.

Harry stood up, pulling Charlie with him and moved back slightly and to the right. He moved his hand through the air again, concentrating.

'This spot, you can only slightly feel it. Bellatrix stood here, so she must have done some spell before I arrived. I didn't know if I could feel all dark magic, because I'd only ever felt things from Voldemort before. Can you feel this as well?' Harry asked moving Charlie's hand through the air in front of them.'

'Yeah, it's not a strong as over there though.' Charlie said staring at his hand.

'I want to try one more, Rowl was standing just over here,' Harry said and moved further back and he ran his hand through the air again. 'Here, he was standing here, when he silenced Hagrid for telling me to run.' again Harry took Charlie's hand and moved it through the air and Charlie nodded. 'It could take centuries for all the dark magic to dissipate from here. I wonder what I would feel in the great hall, in that spot.'

'Where Voldemort was standing when he died you mean?'

'Yeah, it's on the other side of the great hall, that's why I've been staying to the other side when I walk down there. Harllie can feel it and I wouldn't like her to walk through that spot. I might check it, see how strong it is and let her know. I might show her today before all the students arrive tomorrow.'

'Might be a good idea love, she'll know to stay away from that spot if it's strong, but Harry, dark magic was used all of the castle that night. She's bound to feel some of at times, we should just remind her about it.'

'Good idea love, now, let's get out of here.' Harry said as he shuddered again. They put their arms around each other and walked out of the forbidden forest, towards a sunny spot near the black lake and sat down together. 'I'm glad I was able to remember where it happened, I want you to know everything.' Harry said as he put his head on Charlie's shoulder.

'I want that too love, but not if it's going to be hard on you or upsetting.' Charlie said and then kissed the side of his head.

'As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine babe.' Harry said then lay back on the ground staring up at the clear blue sky, then Charlie's face was above him and he grinned, 'Now that's a better view babe.'

Charlie smiled down at Harry before kissing him fiercely, and running his hands over Harry's body, then rubbed against him and Harry's groaned softly.

'Keep doing that love and I won't be able to show myself.' Harry grinned. 'But if you want to keep going, let's get inside.'

'Good idea love, because from tomorrow, our days will be full and we won't have time until night time.' Charlie smiled, got up, pulling Harry with him and they almost ran into the castle and up the stairs to their room, where they stayed for a few hours making love.

When they did emerge, they walked down the stairs with their arms around each other until they got to the great hall. They saw Harllie sitting with Hagrid again, and went over to her.

'Hagrid, princess.' Harry smiled at the pair of them.

'Harry, Charlie.' Hagrid beamed.

'Hi dad's.' Harllie smiled.

'I need to talk to you for a moment princess, then you can go back to speak with Hagrid.'

'Okay, be right back Hagrid.' Harllie smiled at him and joined her fathers. 'What did you want to talk to me about dad?'

'Just come over here a moment.' Harry led her slight away from the staff table. 'Do you remember one time in Minerva's office, when I ask you to feel something, a goblet?'

'Yeah, it was evil. The horcrux you told me about.' she said frowning.

'That's right, well, I wanted to let you know about a spot in the great hall here, so you can steer clear of it. Let me go first, and you'll see, stay with dad.' Harry smiled and moved away, he closed his eyes again, running his hands through the air, then he felt it, shuddering hard. He opened his eyes and beckoned his daughter over and took her hand running it through the air and felt her shudder as well and she pulled her arm away.

'I don't like that dad.' Harllie said quietly.

'I know princess, but I wanted you to know so you can avoid it now. But a lot of dark magic was used on the night of the battle. So you might feel it all over the place, but not as strong as this.'

'I have felt a few cold spots when I've been walking around, one really cold, evil spot just outside on the grounds. But the rest have been just light, not as strong as this one.'

'The one outside on the grounds would have been where Voldemort hurt Uncle Neville that time. You read about that princess, remember. Right before Neville cut Nagini in half.'

'So that's where it happened?' Harllie said glancing around. 'So this spot, what happened here?'

'This is where Voldemort died princess.' Harry said calmly and quietly.

'Where were you standing dad?' Harllie asked looking up at him.

Harry nodded and looked at Charlie, 'Move a little back and to the left babe,' Harry said and watched Charlie, 'There, stop,' Harry smiled at him, then at Harllie. 'See, we circled each other for a while first, but these are the spots we stopped on right before he died.'

'What are you doing Harry?' Filius Flitwick asked as he walked over to them.

'Oh, hi Filius. I'm showing Harllie places to avoid. She can sense dark magic and I wanted to show her the spot Voldemort died in, so she can avoid it.'

'Good thinking Harry, especially since she's so powerful.' the small charms professor looked at Harllie. 'Have you felt a lot of dark magic around the school Harllie?'

'Only two like this one Professor, but other spots that aren't as strong as this one.' Harllie said and looked back at her father. 'Can I go back to Hagrid now dad?'

'Course you can princess.' Harry smiled and kissed her cheek then watched as she walked off.

'Minerva mentioned she could sense dark and normal magic Harry, she is powerful, isn't she?'

'Yeah, she is Filius. She's like me with the dark magic. Feels it really strong, that's why I wanted to show her this spot.' Harry shuddered and stepped away from the spot as Charlie moved back over to him, slipping his arms around Harry.

'Well, I'll let you go, tomorrow's going to be a busy day.' Filius said and he walked off.

'Do you want to go send those owls love?' Charlie asked, trying to take Harry's mind off Voldemort and dark magic.'

'Yeah, let's do that.' Harry smiled and they both walked out of the great hall and to the owlery. Harry wrote some notes and Charlie wrote some as well, then tied them to five different owls, one being their own Gypsie. They watched as they flew off, then put their arms around each other again and left the owlery and walked back down towards the grounds. 'I always loved this place, so if there was going to be a prophecy about me having to work somewhere, then I'm glad it's here babe.' Harry said glancing around at the castle.

'Even with everything you went through as a student, you still love the place. I don't know if I could feel the same way if I went through that.'

'I wasn't sure how I felt about it at first, but then I thought of something that made me realise why I'll always love this place.' Harry said smiling up at Charlie.

'What did you realise love?' Charlie kissed him softly.

'It was never the place that hurt me or put me through everything. I was Voldemort and his death eaters, well and a dragon of course.' Harry grinned. 'See, when I first wanted to get away from here, I meant Hogwarts as well as England. But when I used to sit outside your place, going over everything from the moment I stepped through those doors. I realised, it wasn't Hogwarts that caused me pain. It was always Voldemort, everything came down to him.'

'You're right love, it was all him and you never have to worry about Voldemort ever again. He's dead, thanks to you, most of his death eaters are dead or were captured. There's only a few left out there and eventually Ron and the guys will get some information on them. Why I think of it as well, I had an idea about that quidditch game you want to put on.'

'What's that love?' Harry smiled at Charlie, realising his just as excited about a game as Harry was.

'Why don't you put on an open day for everyone with the game of quidditch during the day? Have parents and friends of all the students come for the day and just enjoy themselves around their old school. The parents could see how their children compare to them when they were here.'

Harry grinned hugely, then grabbed Charlie's face and kissed him fiercely. 'You are brilliant my love. That is a great idea and if it works, we might be able to do it every year. It'll have to be in the warm weather though, how about around may before it gets to warm?'

'Now you're thinking love, so you've got a lot to organise with that. You'll have to work out to lower the wards on the day but also to keep everyone safe. You could get Ron and the aurors here to watch the gates and grounds.' Charlie said.

'You're helping with the organisation love, part your idea, so you help.' Harry smiled wickedly, 'You know being headmaster, I could just assign it all to you.' Harry started laughing loudly at the look on his husbands face, then Charlie picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and ran down towards the lake.

'You going to promise you won't put it all on me love, or do I throw you in the water.'

'Charlie, put me down, or I'll levitate you again.' Harry said laughing hard.

'Not this time love, you are going to organise and I'll help, right?'

'Charlie, come on love, put me down.' Harry said still laughing.

Charlie looked at Harry's face, shook his head and tossed him into the black lake. 'Sorry love, you never answered me.' Charlie said laughing hysterically as he watched Harry spluttering as he climbed out of the water.

'You are in for it now my love.' Harry said, then he concentrated and petrified Charlie and walked up to him and rubbed his wet body all over him, then shook his head and splattered Charlie's face with water as well. Then he removed the charm and saw the look on Charlie's face and took off with Charlie chasing after him. They ran all around the lake, dodging behinds trees, both laughing loudly, before Charlie caught Harry and pulled him down to the ground and kissed him fiercely and passionately.

Up in her living quarters Minerva McGonagall was watching Harry and Charlie chase each other around the grounds and she couldn't stop smiling. She thought since Harry never had a proper childhood here, because of Voldemort, he's having one now, even if he is an adult and the new headmaster and she knew that even with students here from tomorrow. Harry wouldn't let that stop him having fun at Hogwarts for the first time in his life and she'd never felt happier for him than she did right now.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter fifty six

Harry woke the following morning, saw Charlie wasn't in bed and headed for the bathroom to shower. When he emerged, he walked into the other room and found Charlie sitting at their table in the kitchen eating breakfast. He walked over and wrapped his arms around him, then Charlie pulled him around so Harry was sitting on his lap and they kissed passionately.

'Now that was a great good morning kiss babe.' Harry smiled at his husband.

'Just knowing that this place is going to be bursting by nightfall and I wanted to make sure I get at least one good snog today.'

'You'll get them anytime love, just because I'm headmaster and you're a professor, is not going to stop me snogging you. I just probably won't do it in the great hall when it's full.' Harry grinned.

'That's not really the way professors usually acts around here.' Charlie smiled.

'No, but no other professors have been married, we are. So everyone will just have to put up with it, I said I was making changes to this place and having the professors a little more friendly and showing what their really like instead of always grumpy and mean.' Harry said lowering his voice before laughing, 'is just what this place needs.'

'You're call love, you are the head honcho now. So how do you think our news will be taken once Minerva makes her final speech?'

'I think most will be fine with it, it'll just be the Slytherin's that won't be. Do you remember when we got married, seeing the looks on the Slytherin's faces.'

'I wasn't taking a lot of notice love, what did their faces look like, if I can't already guess.'

'Yeah, you would be able to guess love. First they hated the fact they were made to sit at my wedding, but a gay wedding, they definitely looked disgusted. But I will be saying something about that when I talk to the students. So if you have trouble in your class with anyone saying things about us, send them straight to me. I won't put up with that type of talk from anyone, just like I won't tolerate the word mudblood.'

'Oh, I can see it now love. The big dark wizard fighter and head auror is going to show what he's really made of, you'll scare half the students to death.' Charlie grinned.

'I just want them to know, certain words or innuendos will not be accepted in my school.' Harry smiled hugely.

'Well, you're school, you're really getting into the headmaster role, aren't you love?'

'Trying love, it's strange, but that's how I feel about this place. It's mine and I want to protect it and keep it as the greatest wizarding school around.'

'Well, you better eat then, because we've got a lot to do today. Starting with getting Harllie's things into her dorm room, you have to give her the wand and we have to get to King's Cross station.'

'Good idea,' Harry said getting off Charlie's lap and Kreacher instantly put his plate in front of him. 'Thanks Kreacher.' Harry smiled at the old elf then started eating.

When they both finished, Harllie walked out of her room and kissed them both before sitting down.

'You look excited princess.' Harry smiled at his daughter.

'I am dad, can't wait to get onto the train and meet people. So when can we go?' she asked excitedly.

'We have to take your things up to the dorm room first, then we'll go. So eat up, it's a long day. Oh, here this is for you as well.' Harry said handing her over his old pouch full of gold. 'You might want to get something why you're on the train, but just remember, don't eat too much junk, there's a big feast tonight when you all arrive.'

'Thanks dad,' Harllie smiled, and put the pouch in her pocket. 'Um, when do I get my wand?' she asked tentatively.

'As soon as we get to the station, but remember what you've been told. No duelling, hexing or spells of any kind princess. Wait until you are here and in class, alright?'

Ii promise dad, I just wait to hold it again and feel the power in it. Was it really you're mothers, I mean Lily Potter's?'

'You can call her my mother princess, because she still gave birth to me. But yes, it was really hers, I found it when we had the house demolished.'

'I wish I could have met them, I've read a lot about Lily and James Potter.'

Harry smiled, 'I wish you could as well princess. Now just eat, we've got a lot to do.' Harry said.

Harry and Charlie watched as Harllie ate her breakfast, before looking up at them again. 'Okay ready.' she grinned.

'Let's get your things to the dorm room, then we'll head out.' Charlie smiled at her and the three of them got up and walked into Harllie's room. Harry floated her trunk, why Charlie grabbed her bag of clothes and they left their rooms and walked along the corridors to the Gryffindor dormitories.

'Dad, how do you know I'll be in Gryffindor?'

'Well, we don't really, but I had a word with the sorting hat, just to make sure. But don't tell anyone that, no one is supposed to know which house until their sorted, but I wanted my baby in my old house and won't it be better having dad as head of the house you're in?' Harry smiled at her.

'Dad, you're not supposed to do that, but thanks.' Harllie pulled him down and kissed his cheek, 'and yes, having dad as head of house will be great, I've just got to remember to call you both professor from tonight on.'

'I know princess, it's going to sound strange to us, hearing you call us that.' Charlie said running his hand down her long black hair as they stepped inside the Gryffindor common room and walked towards the girls dormitories. Harry waved his hand at the stairs and saw the look on his husband and daughter's faces. 'If any boy's try to go up those stairs, it turns into a slide and you slip straight back down. I've just removed it so we can for now.'

'When did you try to go into the girls dormitories dad?' Harllie asked her father with surprise on her face.

'You're Uncle Ron and I needed to speak with Aunt Hermione about something and we didn't know about the stairs until Hermione came out laughing at us and told us. Now let's move and get your stuff sorted.' Harry said shaking his head at the suspicious look they both gave him. They got into the room Harllie would be living in, she picked her bed and put her stuff away. Then they walked back down the stairs and Harry re-did the charm before they left the Gryffindor common room and Harry faced the fat lady.

'Good evening headmaster, so what will the new password be?' she asked Harry.

Harry looked at Charlie, 'Got it love?'

Charlie grinned at Harry, then faced the fat lady, 'Hungarian horntail.' Charlie said and smirked at Harry.

'Great, thanks love.' Harry smiled, then faced the fat lady again. 'You heard my husband, Hungarian horntail.'

'Yes headmaster.' the fat lady gave a little bow and a shimmer went over her portrait.

'So I have to say that every time I want to go into the common room?'

'Yes you do princess, and you can't tell people from other houses. That's the idea of a secret password.' Harry smiled down at his daughter. 'But we better go and get you to King's Cross station.'

The three of them walked down the stairs and out the main doors, then walked down the long drive to the gates. Harry waved his hand at them and took down the wards. They stepped through, he waved his hand again to recast the wards, then turned to Harllie and Charlie.

'We ready then?' they both nodded, and all three held onto each other and turned together. They arrived in the lane near King's Cross station, then walked into the station and Harry stopped at the wall between platform nine and ten. 'You remember what we said about this. Muggles can't see it, but we can just walk straight through to platform nine and three quarters.'

'It looks so solid daddy, you sure I can get through?' Harllie asked looking nervous.

'I'll go first and show you princess,' Charlie smiled and walked towards the wall and disappeared.

'See, it's easy. I'll be right behind you.' Harry said and they stepped closer to the wall and he saw Harllie close her eyes and stepped through the barrier, then Harry stepped through as well. 'See, easy.' Harry smiled and the three of the moved up the platform and stood around talking for a while, then saw a lot of parents with their kids arrive. Harry was getting a lot of looks from everyone, but he just kept his eyes on his husband and daughter until the Hogwarts Express arrived.

Harry pulled the wand from his back pocket and handed it to Harllie. 'Remember, be responsible princess.'

'I will daddy,' she smiled and put the wand in her robe pocket. 'Well, it's time. We've never been apart for so long before.' Harllie said sounding a little nervous.

'You're sure you want to do this princess?' Harry asked kneeling down in front of her.

'I'm sure dad, I want to see how the other students act like. I'll see you both tonight.' Harllie said but she had tears in her eyes.

Harry hugged her tight and felt himself choking up, he gave her another squeeze, kissed her cheek then let her go. Charlie hugged her tight as well, then kissed her cheek and stepped back, putting his arm around Harry.

'We love you princess, and we'll see you tonight in the great hall.' Harry said softly, feeling like he was about to cry, but tried to keep himself together.

'I love you both too,' Harllie said and quickly kissed them both again and hopped onto the train, she found a compartment and looked out the window at Harry and Charlie the whole time until the train started moving. 'I love you,' she yelled and blew them both kisses but kept looking until it rounded the corner.

'Oh that was hard love.' Harry said holding Charlie tight to him.

'Yeah, harder than I thought it was going to be love. But we need to get back, still got things to do today.' Charlie said and saw Harry still looking down the tracks where the train had disappeared. 'She'll be alright Harry, she's powerful and can look after herself. We've both seen that,' Charlie said taking Harry's chin and making him look away from the tracks.

'I know love,' Harry sighed deeply. 'Let's go.' Harry kept his arms around Charlie and they both turned on the spot and disapparated. They arrived a few seconds later outside the gates of Hogwarts. Harry waved his hand again, taking down the wards, so they both stepped through and he recast the charm again. 'Let's get up there and hope today doesn't drag until we see her again.' Harry said and they put their arms back around each other and started walking up the drive and into the castle.

Harry and Charlie went straight over to speak with Minerva and the rest of the staff before they started on everything they needed to do before the students arrived.

'Morning everyone,' Harry said and got morning back from all, 'I just want to go over some things with you, I want every staff member here at the night time meals from now on. So Sybil, that means you to, no more staying in your rooms from now on.' Harry gave her a serious look and she nodded, then Harry turned to Poppy. 'Of course if you have patients Poppy, you won't have to do that.' he smiled at her, then looked towards Minerva. 'And as you are no longer a staff member Minerva, I will leave the choice to you, whether you wish to come down to eat with everyone else.'

'I will probably come down here to eat, at least for a while. I've been doing it for so long, it's going to take me a while to get used to knowing I won't need to anymore and I still wish to see my students and let them know they can still come to me if needed.'

Harry smiled, then waved his hand and parchments flew into them. 'Here are the new class schedules, and also times when each of us have to patrol the corridors at night. Hagrid of course you will mainly do outside and near the forest like you've always done, try and keep the students out if you can. But if we have any like Fred and George here, then you might have some problems.'

'I will Harry, but you and Ron ended up in there quite a few times yourselves.' Hagrid laughed.

'Don't I know it,' Harry laughed. 'Heads of house will stay the same, except for Charlie who will take over as Gryffindor's head of house, but he's letting them know, especially the girls if they want to, they can still speak with Minerva, until she decides it time to go away and leave us for a while,' Harry grinned at her.

'Yes, some of the girls might feel a bit intimidated speaking with a man about certain things.' Minerva smiled at Charlie.

'Yeah, they will, now Horace, if you still want to have your private suppers with selected students, that's fine, you can continue with those if you wish.' Harry smiled at the large man.

'Thank you Harry, I do like my favourite students to gather around me.' he said smiling at Harry.'

'Filius, are you still right to bring the first years in?' Harry said looking down at the little man.

'Yes, Harry, I love to see their excited faces.' he said in his high pitched voices.

'Okay, then, I think that's it, why not have a few hours to ourselves before this place turns into a mad house. I'll see you all at the feast.' Harry smiled and watched as they walked away, except for Minerva.

'You were made for this job Harry, and I can't be more thrilled to know this school will be in good hands.' Minerva kissed his cheek and walked off.

'You are love, listening to you then, I felt so much pride.' Charlie said as he pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

'Excuse me headmaster, you said you wanted to see me.' Mr. Filch said from behind them.

Harry and Charlie pulled apart and looked at him. 'Yes Mr. Filch, I did. Tonight when the students have finished arriving I need you to let me know when the first years are ready. See Charlie and I will be singing during that time, keeping the students entertained.'

'Yes sir, is there anything else?' he asked politely.

'Yes, there is. The old chains in the dungeons, I want them destroyed straight away and any old torture devices that might still be down there. No student will ever be put through something like that as long as I'm at this school. So I would like you to go do that now please.' Harry said forcefully.

Mr. Filch gave a little bow, 'Yes Sir.' he said grudgingly, then turned and walked away.

'I want to keep an eye on him from now on. He tried so many times to blame me for things and always went on about keeping those chains well-oiled hoping to use them again.'

'How do you know there still down there Harry?' Charlie asked.

'The Carrows used them when they were here. They used to take kids down there for punishments and use things like the cruciatus curse on them. I never did find out if anything else went on down there.'

'They used that curse on students?' Charlie asked looking shocked.

'Yeah, Neville, Seamus and a few others told us about some of the things they did. Remember what Neville looked like the night of the battle,' Harry asked, Charlie nodded to him. 'Well, that was from the Carrows, sometimes they used spells, other times their fists. Neville did say that some of the girls clothes were ripped badly, some he rescued were naked. But the Carrows ended up dead, so did Crabbe, who used to be one of their helpers. Goyle got caught the night of the battle. That's why I was never able to find out who might have been abused, apart from what Neville told me. I spoke to a couple of the girls and they never remembered anything or said they weren't taken down there. The Carrows probably removed those memories from them. Anyway love, let's go to our room for a while, I need you and it's going to be a long day.'

They both left the great hall and went up the stairs until they came to their rooms. The instantly stripped off and climbed into bed, where they snogged and touched until making love a lot. They stayed their most of the day until it was close to the time when the students would be arriving. They had a shower together, making love again as they kept turning each other on, until finally they washed and stepped out. They dried and got changed into their robes ready to great the students and for the feast.

'So do I look like a headmaster is supposed to look?' Harry asked looking at Charlie.

'No, but that's because you're so young love and too cute to be a headmaster.' Charlie kissed him fiercely. 'But the robes look good on you though.' Charlie said straightening them. 'What about me, do I look like a professor?'

'No, you look like my cute and large husband.' Harry grinned at him. 'But we need to get down there, and take our guitars as well.'

Harry picked up his guitar and Charlie picked up both of his and they left their rooms, Harry waved his hand at the door, sealing it from anyone that isn't invited, then walked through his office and down the stairs until the reach the great hall. They both walked in and saw almost the whole staff there as they walked towards the staff table. They leant their guitars against it and looked around. Harry glanced as his watch, then looked back at Charlie.

'They train should be about to arrive in a few minutes. I hope Harllie was okay on it.'

'She would have been fine love, stop worrying,' Charlie grinned, then kissed him again, then they stood talking to some of the staff for a while, when Filch nodded to him.

'There's on their way up here love, let's get ready.' Harry and Charlie sat on the staff table, in front of their seats and started playing, then singing together. They kept it up as the students made their way into the great hall. They got looks and smiles from almost all the students as they sang, all except the Slytherin's which gave them suspicious and disgusted looks. Some students clapped along with the music, where others sang the songs they knew, but most all seemed to enjoy themselves. Harry saw a look from Mr. Filch, so they finished their song and both moved around the table and sat down. Harry noticed he got a few looks when he sat in the middle high back seat and a bit of talk broke out. He looked around at everyone and the talk stopped. Then Filius brought in the first years, and Harry straightened in his seat looking for his daughter and he spotted her instantly, with her long black hair she stood out easily. He relaxed, giving her a smile and felt Charlie grip his hand under the table. They both saw her holding hands with the girl beside her and smiled at each other before looking back at the first years.

Filius started reading out the names, and they put on the hat, sorting the students. When it was Harllie's turn, Harry and Charlie watched intensely as she smiled at them and sat on the seat. Filius put the hat on her head and instantly it shouted out Gryffindor. She handed the hat back to Filius, waved at her fathers, then walked over to join the Gryffindor table and her new friends, then the sorting finished and Minerva stood up, and waited for everyone to quiet down.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts, now as you might know, announcements are made at the end of the feast. But there is one I need to do right now. From the end of the last term, I retired as headmistress of this school. So I would like everyone to welcome your new headmaster, Professor Harry Potter.' Minerva clapped along with everyone else as Harry stood up, nodded, then held up his hands.

'Welcome everyone, as Professor McGonagall has said, announcements will be made at the end of the feast, so everyone please enjoy the feast.' Harry waved his hands and food appeared on the tables and he sat back down, and instantly looked over at his daughter and she smiled and gave him a wave. He gave her a small wave then looked back at Charlie. 'She seems happy love.' Harry said softly.

'Yeah she does, and it looks like she's made a friend as well.' Charlie said as they both started eating.

'I noticed, now I can relax a bit. Did you notice the Slytherin's faces when Minerva said I was headmaster?'

'I saw them love, don't let them worry you.'

'I'm not planning on letting them love, they'll learn soon enough, that I mean business.'

Harry, Charlie and the staff all talked right through dinner and desserts. When they noticed the noise of talking getting louder, all of them looked at Harry.

Harry gripped Charlie's hand under the table and stood up, holding his hands up to quiet the students.

'Now, as you're all fairly full and probably getting tired I'll try not to keep you long. I will be introducing some new policies and classes at Hogwarts. For the sixth years will notice the changes on their new schedules tomorrow when you receive them, duelling glass will be introduced this year. First, second, third years will learn separate from the rest of the students. They will be held here in the great hall twice a week.' Harry said and noticed a hand up on the Slytherin table. 'Yes, you have a question?'

'Who will be teaching these classes?' the seventh year asked stiffly.

'I will.' Harry and instantly the noise started to rise again, so he held up his hands again. 'Now, I will also be introducing a ball at the end of the year. All students will be allowed to attend and the older students will be allowed to invite a friend from outside the school if they wish. Aurors will be present on that night for the safety of everyone. You will have those notices sent to all of you in the coming months. We also will be holding an open day where your parents can spend the day here with you. There will be a special quidditch team picked from every house quidditch teams to compete again some of the staff and former students on that day. Those notices will also be sent to you all in the coming months. Now, as I'm sure that most of you know exactly who I am, so I will say this. I will not tolerate derogative terms to be used in my school. If you can't say something kind or complimentary, then don't say anything at all. Anyone using derogative, abusive of hurtful terms will be sent to me and if I feel it is warranted, that student could find themselves expelled. Unless you are in class and learning, I don't want to hear anyone talking about death eaters or Voldemort. I want this school to be a peaceful, safe place where all you students can learn what they need to.' Harry paused and looked around at all the students, but mainly at the Slytherin's, then he continued. 'The heads of house's will be the same as last year except for one change, but for the new students I will let you all know. Professor Flitwick is head of house of Ravenclaw, Professor Slughorn is head of house of Slytherin, Professor Sprout is head of house of Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall will no longer be head of house of Gryffindor, that will now go to our newest staff member. Please welcome the new transfiguration teacher, Professor Potter.' Harry and the staff started clapping along with most students. Charlie stood and acknowledged the students then sat down again. Harry held his hands up again, 'As I'm sure most of you know, we are both Professor Potter, it might be a little confusing at first, but since I will be only teaching twice a week, and Professor Potter,' Harry indicated Charlie, 'will be teaching all week, you will get used to it after a while. Now for the first years, no students are allowed to walk the corridors at night, all staff will be patrolling them so if you are out of the dormitories, expect detentions. No students are permitted at any time to go into the forbidden forest unless they are with a teacher. If anyone wishes to put their names down for their house quidditch team, please notify your head of house. Welcome to a new era at Hogwarts, now prefect, take your first years to their dormitories and show them around. The rest of you, please remember to treat first years kindly as I'm sure most of you remember what it was like to be a first year. Okay, everyone to bed now, ready for classes tomorrow.' Harry sat back down and took a large drink of pumpkin juice.

Harllie quickly ran over to them. 'I have to go up now dad, I'll see you both tomorrow.' she kissed both their cheeks and ran off again before either of them could say anything, which made them both laugh.

'She seems happy,' Charlie grinned at he watched her leave, then looked back at Harry. 'Your speech was good love.'

'Thanks babe, I'm hoping the Slytherin's get the message though. We'll see in the next coming weeks, I suppose. Let's get out of here for a while.' Harry turned to Minerva, 'I'll see you tomorrow.' Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.

'Go rest, you are both going to need it.' she smiled at them and watched as they put their arms around each other and left the great hall, with eyes of what students were left in the great hall following them. She noticed most smiled at them, but not one Slytherin's, they all looked angry and disgusted. But she wasn't worried at all, she knew Harry will teach them how to behave or they will find themselves out of this school. She said goodnight to the rest of the staff and made her way out of the great hall, with some students saying hello to her as she went past. She walked slowly through the corridors, listening to what some students were saying about their new headmaster. Some were a little in awe of having Harry Potter as their head, others were looking forward to finding out what he was really like. As she entered her rooms, she was confident now after listening to Harry speak, that he will do a good job at running this school for a long time to come.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter fifty seven

Over the next few days, Harry noticed everyone watching him whenever he was out in the school. He knew this would happen but he still hoped that will ease once the students get used to seeing him. He had his first lesson in duelling with the younger students. Most were nervous, which was expected. Some of him and some of the actual duelling, but they still looked excited. He conjured padding for the floor so no one could get hurt, but he also did the walls as well, just in case. Charlie snuck in on his break and watched, so Harry decided to show the students what would happen once they learned how to perform certain spells.

'Professor, care to assist?' Harry asked smiling at his husband and saw Charlie shake his head at him but walked up to join Harry. Harry looked at the students, 'Now since most of you have never seen the effects of most spells, I'll demonstrate with Professor Potter.' Harry turned back to Charlie, 'Stunners.' he grinned and saw Charlie's eyes widen but nodded, and moved back.

'Anytime you're ready Professor,' Charlie said glaring at Harry.

'Now if you were really duelling, you could put up a shield charm which will protect you. But I want you all to see what happens if you don't get your shield up in time.' Harry turned back to Charlie and pointed his wand, still smirking at him. 'Stupefy,' Harry shouted and Charlie flew right back towards the end of the great hall. Harry waved his wand and levitated him before he hit the ground. 'I didn't want to hurt Professor Potter, but you get the idea.' Harry levitated Charlie back to him and set him down gently, still smiling at him before he turned back to the students.

'Thanks for that Professor,' Charlie said smiling at him, but they heard Harllie laughing softly.

'Now with a lot of practice you can learn these spells. When you start, they won't be as strong as what I just showed you, so I would like a volunteer to show what they can do, Derrick, how about you?' Harry smiled at the boy and saw his eyes widened, but moved slowly towards Harry. 'All you have to do is concentrate, point your wand at me and say stupefy, ready?' Harry smiled and the boy nodded and they moved back away from each other. 'When you're ready Derrick,' Harry smiled and waited, then derrick pointed his wand and Harry could see his hand shaking.

'Stupefy,' the boy said and Harry took a small step back.

'Now that might not have looked like much, but for someone that's never performed that spell, that was really good.' Harry smiled at the boy and gestured for him to go back to join the students and he saw a hand up. 'You wanted something Miss Potter?' Harry smiled at his daughter.

'Could I try Professor,' Harllie smirked at her father.

Charlie snickered beside Harry and had to turn away. 'Why not, come and join me.' Harry said and position himself back and watched as Harllie got into position as well. 'When you're ready,' Harry said giving her a look.

Harllie smiled, pointed her wand at her father and said, 'Stupefy,' and Harry flew backwards landing hard on the mats. 'Dad, 'Harllie yelled and ran up to her father along with Charlie who helped Harry to his feet.

'I'm okay princess,' Harry said softly, 'but merlin you're strong.' Harry said moving his neck around and heard Charlie laughing softly next to him.

'Why was Harllie able to get you so far away Professor?' derrick asked, looking stunned.

'Harllie has more power than most of you, it's the way she was born.' Harry said as he walked back slowly to the front of his class.'

'Is that because you're her father and you're powerful Professor?' Kendra asked, who was Harllie's new friend.

'Partially, her mother was also powerful. So between the both of us, yes, makes Harllie powerful.' Harry said rubbing his back as he spoke.

'Sorry Professor,' Harllie said softly looking up at Harry.

'It's fine Harllie, it was good actually. You showed the rest of the students how anyone can do these types of spells, but with a lot of practice, you just don't happen to need much. Anyway, that's it for today, I'll see you all next week.' Harry said smiling at his class and watched them leave. The moment they did, he sat down heavily. 'Merlin that hurt, she's really strong love.' Harry said moving his body around.

'We've got an hour love, let's go up to the room and I'll give you a massage.' Charlie said still snickering as he helped Harry stand.

'Yeah, thanks babe,' Harry said wincing as he changed the great hall back to the way he was and they slowly made their way out into the corridors and up the stairs, to their room.

'Alright Harry, strip and get on the bed,' Charlie said and helped Harry remove his clothes, then over to the bed. Once he was lying down, Charlie sat over him and started to rub his lower back.

'Oh man that's good love.' Harry groaned loudly. 'I haven't hit the ground that hard in years.' Harry said groaning again.

'Dad, I'm sorry.' Harllie said from the doorway.

'Harllie, I'm not dressed.' Harry said turning his head to look at his daughter.

'I can't see anything dad,' she moved further into the room. 'dad's sitting on you, so you're covered. I never knew I could throw you that far,' she said as she knelt down next to the bed looking at Harry and taking his hand.

'It's fine princess, really. It's just been a long time since someone has been able to get me on the floor.' Harry leaned over and kissed her cheeks. 'Really Harllie, it's fine. You don't need to worry about me, but I just might use you in lessons from now on.' Harry smiled at his daughter.

'So are we having dinner together in here tonight?' Harllie asked.

'If you want to princess,' Harry smiled at her.

'Can I bring Kendra with me, she's really nice?' Harllie smiled at both her fathers.

'If you want her to, we'd like to meet your friends.' Harry said and he looked back at Charlie and he nodded. 'So why don't you go back down to your friend and we'll see you here after classes.'

'Alright,' Harllie, kissed Harry, then Charlie and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'Do you think we might need to seal this room when we're in here from now on?' Harry asked as he lay his head back down.

'Might have to love, luckily I was covering you, but she really shouldn't have seen you like this.'

'I know love, but please keep going, that's feel so good love.' Harry said closing his eyes as his body started to relax.

'Don't worry love, I'll get you back to normal.' Charlie snickered and he leaned down and kissed Harry's neck, then noticed he'd fallen asleep. 'Rest my love.' Charlie said softly, then got off his husband and covered him up. He walked to the door and noticed Harry never moved, so he left, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and bumped into Minerva.

'I heard what Harllie did to Harry, how's he doing?' Minerva said and she couldn't hide her smile.

'I was massaging his back, when he fell asleep. But you should have seen how far Harllie sent him Minerva, as far as Harry threw me.'

'Are you alright Charlie?' she asked.

'Harry caught me before I hit the floor, and levitated me back to my feet. I'm going to have to teach Harllie that in case she does it again.'

'Might be wise Charlie and I bet Harry was surprised though. I don't think anyone's gotten him in years.'

'That's what he said to Harllie, she came in while I was massaging him, she was worried about him. But the questions started right after. One boy, Derrick who made Harry take a step back with the charm, wanted to know why Harllie threw him that far, then Harllie's friend, Kendra asked if it was because Harry was powerful.'

'That will probably happen a lot once students start seeing what Harllie can do. How was she in your first class? As if I don't already know.'

'Transfigured the match into a needle instantly, so I gave her something harder to keep her occupied, didn't last long though. The way she's going, she'll be bored in every class, because she can do it all already.'

'Yes, I had a feeling that might happen, I've been trying to work out something for her, but so far nothing's come to mind.' Minerva said as they both sat down and started eating but continued the conversation. 'Is she still growing faster than normal? I know at the moment she looks eleven, but is almost six.'

'We're waiting to see, it usually happens around her birthday and over a couple of weeks. We'll know more by the end of October I think.' Charlie explained and they both sat there still talking about Harllie and what could be done if her magic is more powerful than the students she's with and if her growing will continue on the fast track.

'Sorry love,' Harry said as he sat down next to Charlie, giving him a small kiss. 'Fell asleep during the massage again. Hi Minerva,' Harry said and started eating.

'I've been talking to Charlie about what your daughter did to you Harry.' Minerva smirked at him.

Harry looked at Charlie, 'Did you tell people love.' Harry asked.

'No, Harry, word has spread through the school right after it happened,' Minerva smiled. 'It's not often you hear Harry Potter was thrown back by a first year.'

'Yes, but that first year is very powerful, I have to teach her to catch me next time. My back is still killing me.' Harry said wincing.

'I'll give you a proper massage tonight love,' Charlie grinned, 'but try not to fall asleep during it.'

'I'll try love, that's all I can do. Meant to ask how Harllie went in her first class with you?'

'Good, transfigured the match to the needle, then I had her do Gypsie, changed him into stag. The class was amazed but like I was telling Minerva, she's going to get bored with her classes, their all too easy for her.'

'I had a feeling that was going to happen. Minerva, do you think it would be possible to teach her everything this year and then have her tested for her N.E.W.T.'s with the other seventh years. That way she might be able to assist me and not waste her talent, at least tills she's older?'

'That's not a bad idea Harry, why don't you contact the governors and ask them. They've seen her talent and will probably agree that she'd be bored if she could do everything already. Helping the other teacher's, or you would be good for her.'

'I might do that after I eat.' Harry said and looked over at his daughter. 'Looking at her sitting there with her friends, she looks like any other first year.' Harry said looking worried.

'I know love, we just have to keep watching over the next few weeks, see if she changes again.' Charlie said also watching Harllie.

When everyone had finished eating, Harllie came over to Harry. 'Are you okay dad?'

'I'm fine princess, dad helped, now I'm okay. But I'm really proud of you though.' Harry hugged his daughter, 'I hope you don't mind me hugging you in front of your friends.' Harry smiled at her.

'Course not dad, I love you. But I need to get to my next class.' Harllie hugged Harry again, then Charlie, 'I love you too, see you later.' she smiled and joined her friend and they left the hall.

Charlie went to his next class and Minerva went to help with study time, why Harry went up to his office and flooed the ministry to speak with the governors. When he was finished, he sat at his desk when Albus spoke to him.

'Sounds like Harllie is going to graduate with the seventh years Harry.'

Harry stood and looked up at the portrait. 'Yes, she is. They agreed that she would be wasting her talent just doing her classes when she can already do everything. So I'll teach her what's needed for her N.E.W.T.s' and then go from there.' Harry said still looking worried.

'I know what you're worried about Harry, but I have a feeling her aging will ease very soon. I'd say over the next two years she will stop and grow naturally after that.'

'Do you know something about this Albus? Because you said you had no more secrets from me.' Harry asked a little anxious.

'No, but I did hear about it happening once before though. I wizard baby born to powerful parents, grew quickly, read at the age of one and a half, knew all his course work before he started at his school, almost identical to Harllie. He was a little behind her at the same age, but not by much. He finished growing at the age of eight, but he looked seventeen, eighteen. The boy stayed looking seventeen for the next five years before growing naturally from then on. So if Harllie keeps going, I think she'll be an adult in the next year or two.'

'An adult, I'm only twenty five myself Albus, and I'm about to have an adult daughter. I wanted her to stay a baby but she just kept growing.'

'I know Harry, but she is still a very special girl and she will be powerful, more so than she is now. Just teach her right and she will be able to help the wizarding world.'

'I'm going to do my best with that Albus, but that's great news, knowing she will stop, and won't have to go through this for too much longer.' Harry felt tears come to his eyes as the realisation finally hit him, Harllie was going to be alright, 'Thanks for the chat.' Harry smiled at him, then left his office and decided to take a walk around the grounds so he could think properly about his daughter life and now that she will have one. He ended up walking all the way around one side of the lake before slowly walking back and noticed some students were walking or sitting around outside and realised, lessons must have finished for today. As he got close to some older students he noticed Harllie and Kendra walking away and a Slytherin student pointed his wand at one of them and it looked like it was pointed at Harllie, Harry quickly cast a shield charm around her as he walked up to the student and stood right in front of him.

'You never attack a person when their back is turned, that is the most cowardly way to fight.' Harry said angrily as he stepped even closer to the boy. 'That's fifty points from Slytherin and a detention with me every Saturday for the next month, now, if you want to try it face to face with someone, then that would show you can duel properly.' Harry asked the boy.

'You, I think that would be a bit unfair don't you think.' the boy said defiantly.

'Either call me Professor or Sir, but no, not me, that would be unfair, I'm talking about Miss Potter who you tried to curse why her back is turned. So are you interested and I'm talking stunning spells only.' Harry asked smiling at the boy wondering if he will have enough nerve to try.

'You'll probably step in and save her being her father…Sir.' the boy said.

'I'll only step in if you try anything other than stunners, or before your opponent is ready.' Harry said still staring at the boy. 'So are you going to show your friends you're no coward and duel properly, or let them think you can't duel at all, and that's why you wanted to attack why someone's back was turned.'

Charlie had walked out and saw Harry standing close to a Slytherin boy and a shield charm around Harllie and Kendra. He took down the charm as he got close to Harllie and spoke quietly to her.

'What's going on princess?' Charlie asked her.

'He was going to curse me when my back is turned, dad trying to see if he wants to do it why we're face to face.' Harllie said angrily and walked over to them. 'Well, going to take me on, or you just like to attack when someone can't defend themselves, just like all Slytherin's.' Harllie said angrily.

'That's enough Harllie.' Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder to keep her under control as Charlie stepped beside them. 'So Harper, what's it going to be.' Harry said then had a thought. 'What I will do is this, you duel Miss Potter, fairly and win, I'll drop the detentions. Loose and I double them.' Harry smiled hugely.

'Fine, I can beat a kid, no matter who's kid it is.' Harper said angrily and turned to face his friends.

Harry moved Harllie away with Charlie and Kendra. 'Now I'll be watching princess to make sure he doesn't do anything other than a stunner. If you happen to get hit, I'll float you down, same goes for him.' Harry jerked his head towards the boy.

'I'll be fine dad, but thanks.' Harllie smiled and pulled out her wand and stepped into the open area.

'Now, like I said before, I'll only interfere if you try anything other than a stunner, but I will catch the person how loses so they don't get hurt. Ready?' Harry asked and they both nodded. 'On three, and not before, one, two, three.' Harry shouted and Harllie was just too quick and Harper went flying backwards and Harry caught him just before he hit the ground, letting him think Harry wasn't going to catch him. He lowered him to his feet and walked over to them. 'Well done Harllie, now Mr. Harper, detentions with me every Saturday for two months. We've got some work to do in the forbidden forest. Come to my office at ten tomorrow.' Harry said to him and turned to face his daughter and husband.

'Well done Harllie,' Kendra smiled at her friend.

'Did you have to make it so early love? I thought we might get a chance to sleep in together.' Charlie said quietly in Harry's ear.

Harry grinned at him. 'Sorry love, we'll have Sunday.' Harry kissed him fiercely, then turned back to his daughter. 'So we ready for dinner princess?'

'All ready dad,' Harllie smiled, took Kendra's hand and they walked off. Harry and Charlie put their arms around each other and started to walk.

'Bunch of queers,' Harper said angrily.

Harry stopped suddenly, 'Harry don't,' Charlie said as Harry turned back to the boy. He walked back over to him and stood right in front of him. 'Don't Harry, think about this.'

'I warned everyone at the feast that those types of words will not be tolerated. So it looks like I have my first expulsion.' Harry said angrily.

'You can't do that,' Harper yelled at Harry.

'Oh I wouldn't say that if I was you.' Charlie said anxiously as he looked from Harry to Harper.

'I think I can. Charlie love, take the girls into the our rooms, why I take Harper into my office and get his exit from this school started. Move it Mr. Sanders, now.' Harry said angrily and gripped his arm when he didn't move and marched them up into the school, through the corridors until they reached his office. 'You go through love, I'll be with you shortly.' Harry said to Charlie and the girls, then turned back to Harper. He went behind his desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

'Look I'm sorry, alright Professor. I was angry because a kid beat me, you can't expel me. My parents will kill me if that happens.' Harper said softly as he looked at Harry.

Harry studied the boy for a few minutes, 'Fine, you've got one more chance. Say anything like that again, or try to curse someone when their back is turned and you're out. So detentions for the next two months, and another fifty points from Slytherin, now get out of her before I change my mind.' Harry said angrily and watched the boy walk out of his office.

'Harry love?' Charlie asked from the back of the office, 'you okay?' he asked as he walked closer.

'Yeah, he apologized, I gave him one more chance, but that's all he'll get.' Harry said wrapping his arms around Charlie.

'I think they will all get the message now, two months detention with you in the forbidden forest. No student will want to do that love. Come on, let's get inside.' Charlie kept his arm around Harry and they walked into their rooms.

'I'll just have a shower and be back.' Harry kissed Charlie, then Harllie and walked into his bedroom and got into the shower, letting the water run down his tense body. Charlie changed out of his robes, then walked out to join the girls.

In the living room, Harllie and Kendra were talking quietly on the couch, when Charlie sat opposite them.

'Is dad alright dad?' Harllie asked Charlie.

'He will be princess, he gave the boy a second chance, but he lost more points and got a warning as well as his detention in the forbidden forest. I don't think he'll say anything like that again.'

'I've never seen dad that angry before.' Harllie said looking worried.

'I know you haven't princess, I'm sorry.' Harry said walking out in jeans and a t-shirt and he kissed his daughter. 'I try to control my temper around you, but sometimes it's hard. But I'm proud of you, you got a seventh year with your stunner.'

'She was amazing,' Kendra said smiling at Harllie.

'Thanks,' Harllie said smiling at her friend.

Harry got up and sat next to Charlie and he put his arms around Harry, 'So Kendra enjoying your classes?' Harry asked the girl.

'Very much, but there's so much to learn,' she said looking over at Harry.

'Yes there sure is, and it's all important as well. Do you have a favourite class yet, I know I did when I was here.'

'I love Professor Potter's transfiguration, even though I couldn't transfigure my match.'

'You will Kendra, it takes time to get the wand movements right as well as saying the spell. Everyone picks it up eventually.'

'That's what Harllie said, what was your favourite class Professor Potter?' she asked Harry.

'Defence against the dark arts, well that was when we had a decent teacher that is.'

'Didn't Teddy's father teach you in that dad?' Harllie asked.

'Yeah, third year, and he was a great teacher, but when everyone found out he was a werewolf, he decided to leave. I tried to talk him out of it but he was worried that he might hurt someone.'

'Who did you have fourth year?' Kendra asked.

'An ex auror, called Mad-Eye Moody, but it wasn't really him. It was a death eater called Crouch who used polyjuice potion to look like Mad-Eye. I still learned loads off him though.'

'Why did the death eater want to be Mad-Eye?' Harllie asked.

'That was the year of the triwizard tournament and he wanted to make sure I got entered so he could get me to Voldemort. It worked, I won the tournament and ended up duelling Voldemort before I got the port key back here.' Harry said straight forward.

'That was when Cedric Diggory got killed, wasn't it dad. I read about that,' Harllie asked looking at her father.

'Yes, he was killed just because he was there with me.' Harry said wishing they'd change the subject, when Charlie pulled his wand and their guitars flew into their hands. 'Good idea love,' Harry smiled at him and they started singing for a while with the two girls watching them.

'Do they sing like that all the time Harllie?' Kendra asked as she watched her professor and headmaster.

'Yeah, all the time, but I usually get bored because they always end up singing soppy love songs to each other.' Harllie said grinning at her friend.

'Harllie, that's not a nice thing to say.' Harry said when he stopped singing, but he smiled at his daughter. 'You should have just told us and we would have sung some other songs then.'

'No, it's fine dad, I like the way you and dad look at each other, it's sweet.' she smiled at her two fathers.

'Alright then, but Harllie, I did need to speak with you tomorrow. So come find me around lunch time alright, it won't take long and you can go back and do whatever it is you want to do.' Harry grinned at her.

'Alright dad,' Harllie said.

'Dinner is ready Master Harry.' Kreacher said walking into the living room.

'Thanks Kreacher, come on, let's eat, I'm starving.' Harry said standing up and taking Charlie's hand and they walked into the small dining room with the two girls.

The four of them sat around talking about glasses, and the girls talking about what they wanted to be when they were old enough. Harry and Charlie liked Kendra and thought she was a very good friend for Harllie. She wasn't intimidated by Harry, so she was able to act naturally around him. The four of them had a good time and enjoyed themselves before Harry and Charlie walked the girls back to the Gryffindor common room. They said goodnight, then watched as the girls stepped through the portrait hole then Harry and Charlie walked back to their rooms, stripped off and got into bed. Where they made love, then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter fifty eight

Harry woke the next morning, saw Charlie asleep on his stomach, kissed his back gently, then went and had a shower. When he finished, he dressed in jeans, t-shirt and boots before sitting down to some breakfast, being the weekend, he wasn't going to worry about his robes. He was just finishing when Charlie sat down next to him. They kissed fiercely for a few minutes, then Charlie started eating.

'So, what are you going to do with Harper today?' Charlie asked smirking at him.

'Well, Pomona and Poppy gave me a list of things that they need that can be found in the forbidden forest. Hagrid usually gets it for them, but the moment I told the staff I was planning on taking detentions in there, they both got the lists ready for me.' Harry laughed.

'Well, let's hope it works and the other students realise what there in for if they get sent to you love.'

'Have you had any problems with the students at all?' Harry asked his husband.

'Normal things love, you don't need to worry. Some of the older Slytherin's did lose some points, but Harper actually surprised me in class. He really listened and I was able to give him points, the only Slytherin to get any from me.'

'That might mean he really didn't mean what he said yesterday. It might have had something to do with his friends. But it's nearly ten, I've got to get into my office. Meet me for lunch love?'

'I'll be waiting in the great hall for you.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, then watched as he left their quarters to go into his office. Charlie finished eating, thanked Kreacher and Winky, then headed out. He saw Harry talking to Harper. 'Have fun,' Charlie smiled as he left the office.

'Alright Mr. Sanders, let's go. We've got a list of things to find for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey.' Harry said and led the way down the stairs and out of the castle. Harry gave Hagrid a wave as he walked past his hut.

'Don't let Aragogs family intimidate you Harry.' Hagrid yelled, then laughed.

'Who's Aragog?' Harper said sounding nervous.

'An acremantula, his family lives deep in the forest. Very large and always wants to eat you.' Harry said glancing sideways at the seventh year as they kept walking.

'We're not going near them, are we Professor?' he asked nervously.

'No, not going that far in. So here, take the list and start looking.' Harry handed him the piece of parchment.

'I wanted to say sorry Professor, about Harllie. See my friends heard about what she did to you, I never did. So they dared me to take her on, but she didn't want to and they kept telling me to stun her.'

'So it wasn't you're idea to attack why someone's back was turned?' Harry asked.

'No, it wasn't and even if it was, I would never do that to a first year. But how was she able to do that. My stunners can't throw someone that far.'

'She's just very powerful, always has been. Now let me ask you something,' Harry said and pointed to the ground so the boy could picked up one of the things on the list.

'Yes Professor.' Harper asked politely.

'What you called us when we were walking away, was that how you really feel about gay men, or were you just angry? Be honest because I know there are some people who don't like gay people.'

'I have nothing against gay men Professor, I was just angry and lashing out and I thought I couldn't do anything to a first year, so I lashed out at her father, sorry.' Harper said and looked directly at Harry.

'Apology accepted, and Professor Potter told me you were the only Slytherin he gave points to in his class. So I think I believe you Harper. Try not to let your friends influence you or lose your tempter if you can help it. You have a mind of your own, use it.' Harry said as he kept pointing to different items on the list and the boy picked them up.

'I will Professor, I think it was more shock at seeing what Harllie could do. After I went back to the dormitories, that's when they all told me what she did to you in the duelling lessons.'

'Yes, she was the first person in years to be able to do that to me, but I wasn't using any defence. I needed to show the class what could happen. So you'll have your lesson with me on Monday, might get to see how good you really are. Going up against Harllie is like going up against me, this time you'll be up against students who you are more evenly matched with.'

'I'm looking forward to the lessons Professor, I would like to get my duelling better and right after I have to start quidditch practice.'

'What position do you play, by the look of you, I'd say seeker.' Harry smiled at him.

'Yes, Professor, I'm also the captain of the Slytherin team. I heard you were of the Gryffindor team when you were here and also a seeker?'

'Yes, I was. I got seeker in my first year here, took the captaincy in my sixth year. That was one of my favourite things to do here at Hogwarts, was quidditch.'

'So are you planning on being on that team you mentioned at the start of term feast?'

'Yes, I'll be playing seeker, Professor Potter was also a seeker, but he's going to take beater along with his brother George Weasley, who use to be a beater on my old team.'

'What about your friend that was with you when you stopped you-know-who? Professor Potter's brother.'

'Ron's going to play as well, keeper. And you don't need to say you-know who. He's name was Voldemort and he's dead, so there's nothing to worry about anymore.'

'I keep hearing that, but I was brought up to call him that or the dark lord. I don't like that name, so you-know-who is what I've always said.'

'I've only known a couple of Slytherin's that never liked the word dark lord. Most of them did and would have followed him, you don't seem the type.'

'I never wanted anything to do with him or his death eaters. My father thought V…Voldemort was doing the right thing, but my mother kept telling me he was just evil and would end up destroying the wizarding world if you didn't stop him.'

'He probably would have and he was evil. There is no other word to describe what he was like, evil, pure and simple. You said you're mother called him evil, was she a Slytherin when she was here?'

'No, she was a Ravenclaw when she was here. That's probably why, only Slytherin's seem to want to follow him.'

'Not all, there was one Gryffindor that I know of that was one of his death eaters.'

'That would have been the man that betrayed your parents, I read about that in class.'

'Yes Peter Pettigrew, he pretended to be my father and godfather's friend when they were here at Hogwarts. But he was always a death eater.' Harry said a little angrily, then softened his voice. 'Don't need to worry about him either anymore.'

'Is it true he strangled himself with the hand V…Voldemort gave him?'

'Yes, it's true. Ron and I were wrestling with him, so we could escape. The moment he heard my voice, he hesitated and the hand sensed it and strangled him. We tried to stop it, but the magic around it was too strong.'

'I don't want to get personal Professor, but I heard you dated girls when you were a student.'

'I did, well two anyway, that was before I figured out I was gay.' Harry said and saw the questioning look on the young man's face. 'You probably heard that I dated Ginny Weasley, Professor Potter's sister. Yes we dated, but like I said it was before I knew I was gay and I've heard people say I went from being friends with Ron, to dating his sister to marrying his brother. That gets quite a few laughs when people realise that.'

'Yes, it is a bit strange. So you never knew you were gay Professor?'

'No, not till after the battle. I needed to get away for a while, that's when I found out.' Harry said and saw Harper looking thoughtful. 'Is there a reason you wanted to know about that?'

'Well, since we're alone and I know you won't repeat anything.' Harper stopped and took a deep breath, then looked at Harry, 'I don't know, but I think I'm gay, how can you tell if you are or not?'

'For me, I was having feelings for Charlie, that's where I stayed when I left England. Then I realised I was checking him out. He'd already told me he was gay and we'd become good friends. We spoke about it and realised that I wanted to be with him and not woman. Have you had any feelings for other boys, or started watching them over girls?'

'Yeah, I have. When term began I started watching this boy from Gryffindor, that's when I thought I might be, but still wasn't sure. So I watched you and Professor Potter a lot, seeing how you both acted with each other.'

'Do you know if the boy from Gryffindor is gay or do you just think he's cute?' Harry grinned.

'I think he might be, he doesn't seem to date girls, he's just good friends with them. I saw him looking at me one day as well, and I got really nervous about what to do. I don't want to say anything in case he's not.'

'It can be a confusing time until you admit that you are. I know it would be hard on you, especially being from Slytherin. I would suggest just talking to him, about anything at first, see how that goes before you bring up the subject of either of you being gay.'

'I think that is a good idea Professor, thank you.' Harper said then they started walking again before he turned back to look at Harry, 'I think that's why I said what I said to you yesterday. I've been worried the rest of the Slytherin's were getting suspicious, so I tried to act like they do.'

'I can understand that Harper, but it still wasn't a nice thing to say. So try and be yourself and not worry about what other people think. The moment I admitted I was gay, I put that announcement in the Daily Prophet and I haven't been happier in my whole life.'

'Thanks for the advice professor, I might speak with Armando after he has his quidditch practice and I'm not going to let anyone influence me anymore.'

'Good for you, so he plays quidditch as well, at least you have something in common with each other.' Harry grinned at the young man, then they went back to finding what they needed.

Harry and Harper kept talking for the next hour as they found everything on the list. Harry never took him too far into the forest, then called it a day before making their way back towards the grounds.

'Why don't you take them to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey for me and then you can have lunch.' Harry said smiling at the seventh year.

'I will professor, and again I'm sorry about Harllie.' he said sincerely.

'It's fine, just remember what I said. Use your own mine and don't let your friends influence you, anyway, off you go.' Harry smiled at him again and watched as he walked towards the greenhouses. Harry made his way into the castle and up to his rooms to clean up and found Charlie sitting in the living room. 'Hi babe,' Harry said sitting across him and kissing him fiercely.

'Hi yourself, so how did it go with Harper?' Charlie said as he grabbed Harry's hips.

'Good, he's a very nice kid and kept apologising for Harllie and for what he said to us. I just need to clean up, then we can have lunch, I'm really hungry.' Harry kissed Charlie again and walked into the bathroom to wash up, then he came back out and Charlie was still sitting in the same spot, 'We going down to lunch love?'

'Yeah, I've just been relaxing why I waited for you, now I don't want to move though.' Charlie said leaning his head back against the couch.

Harry walked back over and straddled him, 'You need to eat love, plus I need to talk to Harllie.'

'About what the governors said?' Charlie asked looking back up.

'Yeah, I need to explain it all to her and hope she wants to.' Harry said moving off of Charlie, and pulling him up. They put their arms around each other and started walking down the stairs to the great hall as they talked.

'Let's just explain to her first, and go from there love.' Charlie said as they both sat down and started eating. They saw Harllie sitting with Kendra and a couple of other friends. 'Are we going to stay in here to talk to her or go back up to our rooms?'

'I thought we'd go outside, sit down at the lake.' Harry said still eating but watching his daughter.

'You know, after her doing that to you, I really can't wait to see you both go full on duel. I haven't seen you do that since you first started at the aurors, you always held back with me.'

'I know, I never wanted to hurt you and to be honest, I really want to do that as well. I want to see if she can get me at all if I'm fighting back. I might get you to be there, just in case she doesn't get her shield charm up in time. I don't want her hurt at all, you could float her so she doesn't hit the ground or walls.'

'We've got time today, why not try after we talk to her and before dinner.' Charlie suggested.

'It'll give me an idea if she needs anything in defence to pass her N.E.W.T.s. Her birthday's next week and I'm getting nervous again.'

'Yeah, I am too love, look, she's coming over.' Charlie smiled as he watched their daughter walking towards them.

'Hi dad's, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?' she asked standing in front of the staff table.

'Yeah, we did. Let's go for a walk and I'll explain.' Harry said and the three of them walked out of the great hall and headed for the black lake and sat down. 'Alright, dad and I were talking about how your lessons are too easy for you because you seem to know everything, even the spells needed in each class.'

'Yeah, they are dad. Every lesson whenever I had to use my wand, I was able to do it instantly. I got a bit bored in defence after that, and even in dad's class as well.' Harllie said giving Charlie a sad smile.

'It's fine princess, that's what we were both saying. You are going to be bored and waste your talent.' Charlie said running his hand down her long black hair.

'Now, because of this I spoke with the governors and they agree that it would be a waste for you to just sit in classes and do nothing. So I asked them something and they gave permission and I'm hoping you'll want to do it. Now because your birthday is next week and you should know what we're all waiting to see happen, that's another reason this might be a good idea as well.'

Harllie sat up straighter as she looked at her father. 'That I might grow and age another couple of years in the next few weeks.' Harllie said sounding a little scared.

Harry put his arm around his daughter. 'I've got some news on that, I'll tell you after I explain about this idea first.' Harry looked at his daughter and she nodded, so he let her go and sat back. 'Okay, if you train with me and learn everything you need, you can get your N.E.W.T.'s when the seventh years do there's. Then we thought you could assist me and the other professors until you're an adult and work out what you to do and until you look like an adult as well.'

Harllie looked at her father intensely for a few minutes, then stood up and walked closer to the lake, staring into it before she turned back to face both her fathers.

'So I wouldn't be in class with Kendra anymore?' she asked seriously.

'No princess, but you would still be able to see her in the dormitories, lunch and dinner. It's just during lessons, you'd be with me most of the time. Now let me explain what I found out about your aging.' Harry said putting his hand out to her so she'd come sit back down. She looked at it for a few seconds, then took her father's hand and sat down with him. 'Now, Albus' portrait told me that he remembered that it happened once before. A wizard boy, born to powerful parents, did everything very early, aged like you. But this boy was eight when he finally stopped aging and started to grow naturally after that. So when he reached seventeen or eighteen in looks and eight in his real years, he just stayed looking the same for five years. So basically you'll look like an adult in the next couple of years, but then you stay the same for five years, and start to age naturally after that.' Harry said slowly then watched his daughter.

'So I could end up still being friends with Kendra and I won't always look that much older than her. I'll eventually look a little older than my right age?'

'Yes princess, you will. Now if you want, we can explain all this to Kendra so she'll understand, or you can yourself if you prefer. But I need to know about the N.E.W.T.'s, because you will be bored in classes and you'll be able to assist all the professors including me and dad.'

'I might have to dad, I'm already bored in lessons. I do the homework to easily as well, so I usually help my friends when their having trouble. But I could still live in the dormitories and have my friends?'

'Yes of course you can, you'll just look a little older than them for a while. That's why I think you need to explain to Kendra, unless you've already told her you're real age.'

'No I haven't, I haven't told anyone. I wasn't sure how they would take it. I think I'd like to tell Kendra myself, but somewhere private. Could we go into your rooms and I can tell her there?'

'If you want princess, why not do that tonight. She can come for dinner with us again, but dad and I will stay in the room until you want us.'

Harllie kissed both her father's cheeks, 'I love you both so much.' she smiled at them.

'We love you too princess,' Charlie hugged her tight.

'Now, one more thing I want to talk to you about. Since you're about to leave normal lessons and start your N.E.W.T.'s and because you already threw me back with a stunner. I want to see how good you really are in duelling. I though me and you, full on, stunners and shield charms. Dad's going to be there so we neither of us get hurt.' Harry said and saw Harllie's eyes light up and a huge grin come to her face.

'Wow, I'd like that, so we just kept firing stunners or putting up our shield charms until one of us gets hit?'

'That's basically it, I thought we could do it in the great hall again. I'll pad the room, so we've got some protection and being the weekend, dad can be there with us.'

'Let me go tell Kendra first, then can we do it straight away?'

'Yes, go, we'll be here until you get back.' Harry laughed then watched his daughter run off. 'I've got a feelings she's going to get me love.'

'Maybe, but you can't hold back love. I'll be there in case you hit her, but you need to go full force to show her and teach her.'

'I know, I was thinking of holding back a bit, but it wouldn't be right. Just remember, if she gets me and you miss, it means more massages.' Harry smiled at Charlie, then pushed him back and started snogging him fiercely. They both knew students were probably watching them, but they didn't care. They wanted to show that their relationship was just like any others.

'Can't you two give it a rest.' Harllie's amused voice said as she walked closer to them.

'No, never,' Harry said as he sat back up. 'So princess, ready to take me on?' Harry smirked.

'I can't wait, imagine full on duelling with the former head auror.' Harllie smiled.

'Okay, let's get in there and hope whatever students that are still in there don't mind being moved.' Harry said as Charlie pulled him to his feet. 'Hello Kendra, coming to watch my daughter throw me across the room again?'

She laughed as she looked at her headmaster. 'I hope you don't mind Professor.'

'Course not, it'll be good for you to watch a real duel. Let's get in,' Harry said and the four of the walked back to the castle and into the great hall. Harry spotted Minerva, 'Give me a minute and then I'll change the room.' Harry went over to the former headmistress and explained everything. She smiled and nodded, then helped tell the remaining students what was going on and they packed up their belongings and moved to the back wall, but none of them left.

'Looks like you're going to have an audience love.' Charlie smiled as he looked around at the students standing against the walls.

'Knew that would happen,' Harry smiled and removed all the tables, padded the floors and walls. When he finished he noticed a lot more students coming in and standing ready to watch as well. 'Looks like we might have the whole school watching.' Harry shook his head.

'Well you are Harry Potter love, and most have heard things and read things about you for years. So they want to see you in action.' Charlie smirked at him, 'You know, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the saviour.'

'Alright, give it a rest, or I'll levitate you straight into the black lake.' Harry shook his head at his husband before turning back to his daughter. 'Okay Harllie, now, no holding back. Straight into full on stunners or shield charms, maybe even some stinging hexes, alright?'

'So you're not going to hold back at all, because I've seen you do that with dad?'

'No, I was thinking about it, but I need to know how good you really are, so I won't be holding back. Dad will be ready just in case either of us gets through.'

'Good, because I'd like to see how far I can go myself.' Harllie smiled, kissed Harry then looked at Charlie. 'Don't miss us dad.'

'I won't princess,' Charlie grinned, kissed her cheek then kissed Harry. 'Both of you, be careful.' he said and moved back but stayed close enough to be able to get to either of them in time, so he pulled his wand and waited.

'Okay, let's get into position,' Harry said and they moved apart and Harry noticed that the walls were lined with students and professors. 'Now, if one of us hit's the other, we stop for a minute, but then keep going.'

'I'm ready dad.' Harllie said pulling her wand and she stood waiting for her father to start them.

'On three, one, two, three,' Harry said and they both started firing spells or shield charms. Both were moving all over the great hall and they could hear shouts of glee as well as a few screams. Harry got hit with a stinging hex once, but so far that was all. They kept going for nearly an hour, before Harry got Harllie with a stunner and Charlie floated her back to the centre of the room next to Harry, then loud applause come from all the spectators. 'You got me princess,' Harry said hugging her, still looking a little surprised.

'Yeah, I know, wow that was so much fun. I can't wait to do it again, until you can't get me at all.' Harllie grinned hugely.

'That might never happen princess, your father is very powerful remember and he's been duelling for a long time.' Charlie said seriously.

'I know, but I can hope can't it?' she said and they all laughed as Kendra ran over and hugged Harllie.

'That was amazing, you both moved so fast.' Kendra smiled at her friend then her headmaster.

'It was fun, why don't you both go and we'll see you tonight.' Harry hugged his daughter again, then watched as she ran out of the room. 'She's good love, she almost had me a few times then. I haven't had a duel like that since I duelled Kingsley.'

'Yeah, she amazed me as well love. But one thing I noticed why you were both duelling was how much she moves like you. Her body, her wand movements are almost identical to you. You can really tell she's your daughter Harry.' Charlie said looking at Harry.

'Charlie, I know she is biologically my daughter, but she is ours.'

'I know love, it's not that.' Charlie said as he helped Harry put the great hall back to the way it should be.

'What is it love, tell me.' Harry said leading him up towards the staff table.

'Well, it's just sometimes I wish I could see myself in our daughter instead of just you. Even when we spoke about having a surrogate, we never said which of us would be the donor.'

'Are you thinking of still doing that love, with you as the donor, because if you are, I understand,' Harry said taking his hands in his.

'I did think about it for a while, but no, not anymore. We've got a good life here Harry, we've got Harllie and careers we both love and are good at. So, I just want us to be us, it was just seeing how much Harllie is like you. I know she looks like you, with her hair and eyes, but now it's even her duelling, is you all over.'

'If you're sure love, you know I'd do anything for you,' Harry said and kissed Charlie tenderly.

Charlie smiled, 'I know, I feel the same way. Why don't we go for a swim in the lake for a while? I've noticed a few students looking like they wanted to, but seemed a little afraid to go in.'

'Good idea, let's get changed.' Harry said and they both left the hall and headed for their room. She spotted Harllie and Kendra and told them what they were planning, so they decided to join them. They all met back near the black lake and the moment Harry removed his shirt, he noticed people looking at his chest. 'I had a feeling that would happen.'

'What love,' Charlie asked looking at Harry.

'My chest, it's being stared at.' Harry said shaking his head, 'Lets just get in and have a swim,' Harry concentrated and levitated Charlie up and floated him over the lake.

'Let me down Harry, come on.' Charlie yelled down at him.

Harllie laughed loudly as a few students stood around watching. 'Throw him in dad,' Harllie said.

'Harllie,' Charlie called to her then looked at Harry, 'Well, are you going to put me down or what love?'

'Are you going to stop with those names babe?' Harry grinned at him but kept snickering.

'I might,' Charlie said then felt himself flying backwards until he landed in the lake. 'You'll get yours Potter.' Charlie yelled back at him as he emerged from the water.

Harry jumped in and swam out to him and dunked his head, then Harllie and Kendra joined them. The four of them had a great time, with Charlie using his strength and throwing the girls high into the air, then letting them splash down. They stayed there until it was close to dinner, then got out, dried and went back into the castle together.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter fifty nine

Harry and Charlie left the girls to go change and so they could meet them in Harry and Charlie's rooms at the back of the office. Charlie and Harry went and had a shower together why they had a chance, making love why they were in there. They dried, and got changed just into their jeans and t-shirts again. They were sitting on the couch together snogging fiercely and passionately when they heard quiet giggles behind them and looked around.

'They do seem to do that a lot, don't they?' Kendra asked Harllie.

'Yes, all the time, their worse than teenagers.' Harllie grinned at her two fathers.

'Alright, enough you two,' Harry said grinning at the two girls. 'So, did you both have fun in the lake?'

'Yes, had a brilliant time. I was a bit worried about going in there Professor. I was told there's a giant squid and heaps of other things in there.'

'There is, you'll probably see the giant squid sooner or later and maybe even the merpeople. But they don't come to the surface very often, they stay at the deepest parts of the lake in their own underwater town.'

'They have an underwater town dad?' Harllie asked looking surprised.

'Yes, they do. When I did the triwizard tournament, one of the tasks was to go into the lake and retrieve something that had been taken from us, when I got down to where the merpeople were, it was set out just like a town, sort of roadways like corridors, buildings, all sorts of things.'

'What did they take from you Professor?' Kendra asked.

'Ron, the four of us had a person taken that we cared about. Albus Dumbledore had put them into a suspended sleep so they could survive under water. I found the four of them tied to tall pillars. There was Ron, for me, Hermione for Viktor Krum, Cho Chang for Cedric Diggory and Gabrielle Delacore for Fleur. We all had to rescue our hostages and bring them back to the surface.'

'Yes, but Harry here, wanted to rescue all of them but the merpeople wouldn't let him. After Viktor and Cedric turned up after Harry, he decided it couldn't wait for Fleur anymore, so he pointed his wand at the merpeople and rescued Ron and Gabrielle.' Charlie grinned at Harry.

'I got second place for outstanding moral fibre, Fred and George stirred me about that.' Harry laughed then saw Harllie give him a look. 'Let's leave these two to talk for a while, we'll see you at dinner later.' Harry said taking Charlie's hand and led him into his office where they cuddled on the couch.

'I thought we were going into the bedroom to give them privacy love?' Charlie asked looking suspiciously at Harry.

'Well, I figured if we were in there, we might get carried away. In here, because I never bothered with a password, anyone could interrupt us.'

'Makes sense, love, we would have ended up getting carried away.' Charlie grinned and started kissing Harry passionately until they were practically lying down on the couch in the headmaster's office.

'Do I have to watch this?' said a sneering Severus Snape from his portrait.

Harry looked up at him, 'If you don't want to watch Severus, you can always leave your portrait for a while, because I intend to keep snogging my husband.' Harry said and Charlie started laughing before he started kissing Harry again.

Harry looked up at Charlie, 'There is something I want to tell you though love,' Harry said running his finger across Charlie's lips.

'Keep doing that I won't be listening to anything love.' Charlie said enjoying the feeling of Harry's finger on his mouth.

'Alright,' Harry grinned and moved his hand and they both sat up. 'Harper told me something today, he said since we were alone and I wouldn't say anything he wanted to tell me.'

'What's that love,' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'Not that love, well sort of. But not me, he wanted to tell me he thinks his gay and asked how I knew I was.'

'And he doesn't want the Slytherin's to work that out, so that's why he called us that.' Charlie said shaking his head.

'Basically yeah, but he said he's been checking this guy out and wasn't sure what to do.'

'What did you tell him love?'

'To talk to him, not about anything about being gay, but to just talk, see how that goes first. It's Armando from Gryffindor, have you gotten any sort of sense from him that he might be gay.'

'Well yeah, I know he is. You just can't help knowing once you start talking to him. He's got a lot of girls after him, some of them quite gorgeous, but he's not interested and I've seen him look at a few blokes around here,' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'Who does he look at babe?' Harry asked wondering why Charlie was looking at him like that.

'Well, I've seen him check out a few seventh years, Harper being one of them but he's also check you out a few times love.'

'You're sure he wasn't just looking at me like a lot of students do.' Harry said seriously.

'At first I thought that, but I actually saw him tilt his head this morning as you walked past. He was checking out your rear end love, and I can't blame him. You look good in those tight fitting jeans you wear.' Charlie said and started laughing at the shocked look on Harry's face.

'I might have to wear my robes from now on.' Harry said shaking his head at Charlie. 'I don't need students thinking of me like that.'

'It will happen love, you are cute you know and famous. So you will have girls and blokes checking you out. Normally students wouldn't check out a professor or headmaster as their normally old, or older, but you're still young love.'

'I do not want to go through anything like I did with Ginny, whether it's a girl or boy. They all know we're married, so hopefully their satisfied with just looking.' Harry said as he looked at Charlie, then there was a knock on his office door. 'Come in.' Harry called and they both looked around and saw Harper and Armando step into the office. 'What can I do for you both?' Harry asked as he stood up.

'I just wanted to thank you again Professor and I took your advice.' Harper smiled at Armando before looking back at Harry. 'We're basically together now.'

'I happy for you both, just don't let anyone say things about you, let me know if you do start getting cruel or harsh words said to you.'

'We will Professor and thank you again.' Harper stuck his hand out and Harry shook it, then shook Armando's, 'We'll see you in class,' they both smiled and left the office.

'That worked out well then love.' Charlie grinned as Harry sat back down next to him.

'Yeah, I just hope they don't let people like the Slytherin's cause problems for them.' Harry said leaning back against the couch. 'You know, being as their both seventeen, so technically adults and will need a bit of time together, private time, do you think we could help them out?'

'Well, it's not like when I was here, there in different dorm rooms. What did you have in mind love?'

'The room of requirement, they need time, and I know I shouldn't be suggestion this as headmaster, but I know it will be hard for them to find some private time together.'

'Go for it Harry, but give them a bit of time to just date and then let them know.' Charlie grinned.

'Yeah, good idea love, that'll give them time to get to know each other first.' Harry smiled.

Charlie sat across Harry and kissed him fiercely, and their hands were moving all over each other.

'See, they never stop.' Harllie's amused voice came from behind them and Charlie moved off of Harry.

'You could knock you know princess.' Charlie smirked at her.

'I know, but where's the fun in that.' Harllie grinned back at both of them.

'So, finished you're talk?' Harry asked as they both stood up and walked back into the rooms with the girls.

'Yes, but Kendra already knew, she was waiting for me to say something.' Harllie said smiling at her friend.

'I remember my parents talking about when your daughter was born Professor and when we became friends I wrote and asked my parents about it. They said it was six years ago,' she smiled at Harllie.

They four of them sat down on opposite couches, 'Yes, so as you can see, Harllie doesn't look six. She grows very fast at her birthday, for a couple weeks. We're waiting again now to see if it still happens.'

'Which is probably will for another couple of years, then it should stop. Or so we've been told anyway.' Charlie finished.

'So you will look older than me for a while, but then you should stop Harllie.' Kendra asked.

'Yes, when I reach about eight but I'll look seventeen, it should stop for five years, or about that anyway. So you'll catch up to me then, so still friends?' Harllie asked nervously.

'Of course Harllie, I love you and we'll always be friends.' Kendra smiled at her friend and they hugged briefly, before looking back at Harry and Charlie. 'What about all the other students Professor, won't they wonder what's going on?'

'Probably, but unless someone asks me specifically about that, I'm hoping they'll just let it go, they probably won't though. But I did want to ask you something Kendra. We're taking Harllie to Hogsmeade for her birthday next week and wanted to know if you would come with us, you'd have to get permission from your parents of course.'

'I would love to Professor, I could write to mum tonight and find out.' Kendra smiled hugely at Harry, then at Harllie.

The four of them sat talking about everything and anything right through dinner, then Harry and Charlie walked them back to their dormitory, kissed Harllie goodnight and went back to their own rooms again.

Once Harry and Charlie were in bed, 'What do you think the other students will say once they see Harllie aging quickly?'

'I don't know Harry, we're just going to have to wait and see. At least now we know it's not going to continued, that it will stop.' Charlie said looking relieved.

'Yeah, when Albus told me that, it took a few minutes before it sunk in, then my heart felt like it had a great weight lifted from it,' Harry said putting his head on Charlie's chest.

'I knew you were worried love, even if you never said anything, just like I was and didn't want to say the actual words to you either.' Charlie said running his hands down Harry hair. 'She's not going to grow old and die before us.'

'No, she's not. I'll have to let mum and everyone else know as well. I've seen the worried looks on their faces every time she aged.'

'Let's tell them when they come here for the open day. They all said they wanted to be here and see us, even Ginny got permission to come for the day and play in the game.'

'That's great, yeah, I'll leave it till then. Now I can finally send information to all the captains and they can work out a team. How do you think we'll go against them love?' Harry asked.

'We've got a good chance love, even if we haven't played in a while. You and me can fly a bit, get back into it, but apart from Ginny, the others are just going to have to do it on the day.'

'I might get together with Ginny on the day, since she is a professional player, she should be able to give us some good pointers.'

'I think we'll both talk to Ginny love, I still don't fully trust my little sister with you.'

'She's married to the ferret babe, so she must have finally gotten over me.' Harry said looking up at Charlie.

'Maybe, but I still can't trust her love, there's just something in my gut that tells me there's still feelings there.' Charlie said as he leaned over Harry and looked down at him, kissing him fiercely. 'I won't take the chance she might try something again.'

Harry smiled up at Charlie, 'I love you babe,' Harry grabbed Charlie's head and kissed him passionately.

'I love you too Harry, now no more talking, get that mouth moving with something else.' Charlie said and sat above Harry, moving up so he was right near his face and looked down at him. Charlie watched as Harry licked up the sides of him, then under him, then all over before putting his mouth over and sucked slowly. 'Oh merlin that's good love,' Charlie said groaning loudly as he watched his husband work him.

'Don't stop love, please don't stop,' when Charlie was about to explode, he moved back and flipped Harry over, and entered him hard and fast, and just kept going until they were both groaning loudly and was glad that Harllie was now in the dormitories and didn't have to keep putting their silencing charms up all the time. They kept making love for a few hours, then held each other tightly as they fell asleep.

Over the next few days, Harry and Charlie watched Harllie carefully whenever she was in their presence. They were both sitting at the staff table the day before her sixth birthday when she walked quickly over to them with a seriously looked on her face.

'I think it's started again dad,' Harllie said as tears came to her eyes.

Harry got up and pulled her into his arms, 'Let's get up to the hospital wing princess, Madame Pomfrey will have your potions ready for you.' Harry said feeling himself choke up as he looked down at his daughter then to his husband then the three of them left the great hall, Harry still with his arms around his daughter. They got to the hospital wing and went straight into poppy's office. 'Poppy,' Harry said quietly to the matron.

Poppy turned around and saw Harry holding his daughter tight. 'It's time is it, okay Harllie, come with me dear.' she said kindly and put her arm around the young girl and led her away to a bed, then pulled the curtains around her.

'I hate this Charlie, I really do.' Harry said holding onto Charlie tight as he waited for the first signs.

'I know love, I do too. Luckily Poppy's potions keep it from getting too bad after it's finished.

'Professor, I saw Harllie upset and you all came up here, is she alright?' Kendra asked as she walked in, but before Harry could answer they heard Harllie scream in pain. 'What's wrong with her Professor?'

'It's part of her growing Kendra, it causes her a lot of pain.' Harry said as he put his other arm around the small girl. 'She'll be alright soon, but she has to do this every day until it stops.' Harry said wincing again as he heard his daughter's screams. Harry couldn't stop the tears falling down his face and noticed Kendra did as well, so he took her over to the seats and sat them all down, but he kept his arms around her.

'How long before it stops Professor?' the girls said softly never taking her eyes from the curtain down the other end of the ward.

'About an hour Kendra, but Madame Pomfrey has potions for her, but not till after it's finished.' Charlie explained as he noticed Harry was wincing all the time.

The three of them sat there grimacing and wincing every time Harllie screamed, then it finally fell silent. They all stood up and waited, then Poppy led Harllie back to her father's and she instantly wrapped her arms around Harry.

'It's okay princess,' Harry said holding her tight and trying to keep his voice natural but he knew everyone could hear how upset he was.

'It hurts daddy.' Harllie said going back to her baby name for him as she quietly cried into her father's chest.

'It know baby, I know. I wish I could take your pain away,' Harry said breathing deeply to stop himself breaking down.

'She needs to rest for a while Harry, it would be better in your rooms and not the dormitories.' Poppy said kindly.

'Thanks Poppy, we'll see you tomorrow.' Charlie said and led Harry, Harllie and Kendra out of the hospital wing and towards the headmaster's office then into the rooms at the back. Charlie led them straight through into Harllie's old room and Harry lay her down on her bed. 'Kendra, I better take you to your class, Harllie's I'll be back later princess.' Charlie said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

'Okay,' Harllie said in a quiet voice and she gave Kendra a small smile, then watched as they left the room before looking back at her father. 'Are you staying with me daddy?' Harllie asked.

'Of course I'm staying, just like I always do. I'll be right beside you the whole time.' Harry said and felt Harllie grip his hand tight every few seconds as he noticed her body slowly getting longer and filling out a little. They sat there in silence until the process passed, which took just over two hours. 'You're new clothes are in the wardrobe princess, I'll let you get dressed.' Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead, before stepping out of the room. Harry instantly went over and poured himself a drink, downing the whole thing, then another. He kept his eyes on his daughter's door when he heard a soft knock on his door. 'Come in,' Harry said and his voice was hoarse.

'Harry, how is she?' Minerva asked stepped up to him.

'She's okay Minerva, but I hate that she has to go through this, it's just so painful for her.' Harry said pouring another drink, downing the whole thing again. 'She has to go through this every day for a couple of weeks, Minerva.' Harry said sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Minerva McGonagall put her arms around Harry, trying to comfort him, even though she knew nothing will work until it finally stops.

'You now know it will stop Harry, she's not going to have to go through it forever like we all thought.'

'I know, and I'm glad about that, but it's just hearing her screams of pain and I can't stop it, I feel so helpless. She's my baby girl and I can't take her pain away.'

'I know Harry, and there's nothing anyone can do to make you feel better, but we are here to help you all through this.' she said and Harry just nodded.

'Daddy,' Harllie said in a quiet voice as she walked out and over to him.

'Hey baby,' Harry said putting his arms around his daughter, 'are you feeling alright now?'

'Yeah, but I need to go back and see Madame Pomfrey though.' Harllie said looking away as her face went pink.'

Harry knew what she must be talking about, 'Okay princess, let's head back up there alright.'

'Could Aunt Minerva take me daddy?' she asked still looking embarrassed.

'If you want her to princess, I'll wait here for you, alright?' Harry kissed her cheek and watched as she walked out of the room with Minerva McGonagall. 'Great, menstruation already at six years old.' Harry said to himself and got up to pour himself another drink as he paced around the room.'

'I knew you'd be drinking up here Harry, where's Harllie?' Charlie asked taking the glass from him.

'Minerva took her up to see Poppy, she's started her period.' Harry said taking the glass back off Charlie and downed it. 'Six, and it's started.' Harry said and through the glass at the wall.

'Harry calm down, we knew this would probably happen this time. She's been taught everything about it by Poppy, and I know she's probably a little self-conscious about it right now, but she will get used to it in time.'

'But you should see her Charlie, she looks like a young teenage girl now, she's got breasts for merlin's sake.' Harry said wrapping his arms around Charlie and holding him tight. 'The boys will notice now as well.'

'We've told her about that, and so has Poppy. She's got a mind of her own Harry, no boy will touch her if she doesn't want them too.'

'But what if she does love, she's really only six and she's been fascinated by sex since she was one.'

'I know love, we just have to be here for her. If we try to stop her, you know what she'll do.'

'Yeah, go and do it anyway, just like most teenagers, but she's not love and how are we going to get her to understand that. We've tried talking to her, trying to make her understand that she might look older and her mind is older than she is, but she's not. I'm so scared Charlie, this time is the one I've been so worried about.'

'I know, I have too love.' Charlie knew there wasn't anything he could say to make Harry feel better, because he was just as worried himself.

'Well, one thing we can do love.' Harry looked up at Charlie, 'It's time to get the map out, at least we can tell if she's with a boy and get there in time.'

Charlie led Harry to the couch and sat them both down, keeping his arm around Harry. He couldn't say anything because he knew Harry would watch that map every time Harllie is out of his sight. So he just decided to hold him until their daughter came back.

'Daddy,' Harllie's quiet voice said as she walked back in with Minerva. She went straight over and sat beside Harry, putting her arms around him.

Harry looked up at Minerva and she nodded, 'I'll leave you alone, Harllie dear, if you want to talk or just want me, you know where I am.'

'Thanks Aunt Minerva.' Harllie said quietly.

'You're welcome dear,' she gave then another nod and left the room.

'Are you feeling okay princess?' Charlie asked.

'I'm fine dad, just a bit crampy, but Poppy said that it's normal.'

'Yes, it is baby, did she give you a potion for that?' Harry asked.

'She couldn't this time, because of the other potions. She said next time I can get a potion for it.'

'Do you want to eat or maybe just lie down for a while?' Harry asked feeling a little helpless.

'I might lay down daddy, can you bring Kendra up after her classes?' Harllie asked looking up at him.

'I'll make sure to get her baby, go lie down for a while.' Harry kissed her forehead, before Charlie did and they both looked at her as she walked into her old room.

'I see what you mean now love, she's got a proper teenage girl's figure.' Charlie said amazed at the change in Harllie.

'Yeah, that's why I'm worried love, look at her. She's so beautiful and now the teenage body to go with it.'

'She'll be alright love, just like we will. You've got the map, so we can keep an eye on her once she goes back to the dormitories, but through the day she's with you. So we don't need to worry about her then.'

'I know and I'm going to have that map on me at all times, do you want me to make you a copy to keep with you?' Harry asked his husband.

'I don't think I'll need it love, I'm with you most evenings and we're here together every night and you've worked out we patrol together as well, so I can just keep an eye on the map with you.' Charlie gave Harry a small smile but neither of them really felt like smiling. All they kept thinking about was what Harllie will want to try once she's over the effects of the procedure and they both hoped she wouldn't want to try sex for a long time to come.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter sixty

Over the next few days, Harry and Charlie noticed the looks Harllie was getting from everyone. Some looked shocked, others amazed, but the boys all stared whenever she walked past until they saw Harry watching them, then they quickly looked away but they couldn't stop themselves from turning back to watch her. Whenever Harry saw the boys looking at her, he'd put his most angry face he could which luckily seemed to work. Whenever Harry and Harllie were training together, he noticed a lot of boys would come and watch, so he decided to use the room of requirement so they couldn't get in to stare at her.

When it was only a couple of weeks away from Christmas, Harry had sent all students notes regarding anyone wanting to stay at the school during the holidays. He noticed that a lot of the older boys had decided to stay.

'This is getting ridiculous Charlie, she can't walk down a corridor without the boys looking at her chest.' Harry said angrily as he sat at the staff table watching all the boys watching his daughter.

'I know love, but have you noticed what Harllie does when she notices the boys watching her?' Charlie asked Harry.

'No, I'm usually watching the boys trying to get them to stop.' Harry said never taking his eyes off all the boys in the great hall.

'She flirts with them love, she gives them looks as she walked past.' Charlie said then grinned at the look on Harry's face.

'You mean she's leading them on? I think we need to talk to her love, make her understand.' Harry said glancing over at his daughter and noticed she was talking with a few boys apart from Kendra.

'Harry, no, we spoke about this, if we try to stop her, she'll do it anyway, hopefully she's just having a bit of fun and not going to go any further.'

'Well, if I can't talk to her, then I might be able to scare the boys away from her.' Harry said as he started thinking.

'Harry, you need to let her live her life. You can't protect her all the time and she can look after herself.' Minerva said after overhearing their conversation.

'Fine, I won't do anything, but I'm going to be wherever she is as much as possible.' Harry said fiercely.

Charlie looked behind Harry at Minerva and they both smiled and shook their heads knowing Harry will do exactly that and there was nothing either of them could say to change his mind.

Harry kept Harllie as close to him as was possible, but there were times when he needed to teach his duelling class, work in his office, do detentions, or have staff meetings and Harllie said she was just going to walk around the grounds or practice her potions, charms, or transfiguration. When Harry was doing something when Harllie wasn't around, he always had the map open and constantly checked Harllie's name.

When the holiday's started and there were only around thirty students still at the school, mostly boys, Harry and Charlie took Harllie and Kendra shopping for Christmas. When they went into George's shop he had gaped at Harllie until he saw the look on Harry's face.

'Sorry Harry, but merlin, look at her.' George said still staring at Harllie.

'George, that's my six year old daughter you ogling.' Harry said angrily as Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry's gotten a little overprotective of Harllie George,' Charlie said raising his eyebrows.

'You're using the map to watch her, aren't you Harry?' George said quietly.

'Of course I am, you should see the boys at Hogwarts. They never take their eyes off of her,' Harry said fiercely, 'and she's flirting with them.'

George looked at Harry and broke up laughing, 'Sorry Harry, but we all knew you were going to be like this when she became a teenager, all of us actually made a bet on how long it would take before you hex one of the boys, has he yet Charlie?'

'No, come close though.' Charlie smirked and saw the angry look on Harry's face. 'Come on love, where all watching her, she'll be fine.'

'But seriously Harry, how was the change this time?' George asked looking over at Harllie.

'Painful, and it went on every day for three weeks. It seems to be lasting longer every time.'

'But we've gotten some good news on that though. Albus remembered it happening to a wizard boy and when he turned eight, looking seventeen, he stayed that way for five years then aged normally after that.'

'Oh thank merlin for that, we all wondered…' George said but never finished his sentence.

'We know George, we did as well. So all she has to do is go through it twice more and it should be finished.' Harry said still watching Harllie and noticed a boy walk over and start talking to her. 'If he touches her…' Harry said angrily and went to move towards her but Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, stop, let her deal with it, she knows where here.' Charlie said holding Harry firmly.

'So, where are you heading after here?' George said trying to take Harry's mind off his daughter.

'Going to Diagon Alley and might drop in on Ron and Hermione.' Harry said distractedly but never took his eyes off his daughter. 'That's it,' Harry said and moved quickly over to his daughter and stood in front of the her faced the boy. 'Back off, right now.' Harry said fiercely.

'Dad, we were just talking.' Harllie said stepping around her father.

'That's your father, Harry Potter. Sorry gorgeous, I'm not dealing with him,' the boy said and quickly left the shop.

'Dad,' Harllie said angrily and stormed over to Charlie, 'Can't you talk to him, he's getting impossible.'

'He was touching you Harllie, that is something I won't allow at your age.' Harry said to his daughter.

Charlie took hold of Harry's hand, then looked at Harllie, 'Go back to Kendra why I talk to him Harllie.' Charlie said and waited until she was over the other side of the shop. 'Listen Harry, you keep doing that, and you'll drive her to it or away from us. You need to give her some space to make her own mistakes, or just to deal with it. It's hard enough for her being Harry Potter's daughter, don't make it any harder on her.'

'He's right Harry, you keep doing what you just did, she's going to end up having sex with the first boy that asks her just to spite you. We all know she's known about it since the age of one, and talked about when she finally does do it, so you need to listen to your husband.' George said seriously then walked away over to his niece.

'I know,' Harry said blowing out a breath, 'I just having a hard time dealing with this, she's six but looks bloody fourteen.'

'I know love, but you have to deal with it. She's going to get checked out and have boys talking to her all the time. She's a gorgeous looking girl, we both know that. But you will drive her away if you don't back off a bit.' Charlie said trying to tell Harry how serious this could turn into.

'I'm trying love, I just see the looks they give her.' Harry said putting his head on Charlie's chest. 'Times like this I wish Lizzy was still here to talk to her.'

'So do I love, let's just finish shopping and go see Hermione and Ron, now, why don't you go apologise to her.'

'Yeah, alright,' Harry said and walked over to his daughter and took her hand. 'I'm sorry princess, I'll try and let you handle it from now on.' Harry said looking into his daughter's eyes, that were so like his.

Harllie scowled at her father for a few minutes but saw how upset he looked, so she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

'I can take care of myself dad, you've taught me that. When they get too pushy, I warn them, please trust me.' Harllie said still hugging her father.

'I do trust you princess, it's the boys I don't trust. But I will back off and give you some space if you promise to tell me if some boys won't back off?'

'I will dad, I promise. So can we go see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron now?'

'Yeah, let's go baby.' Harry said kissing her cheek, then took Charlie's hand. They waved to George and left the shop apparated to the ministry.

Harry couldn't help himself so he put his arm around his daughter but kept holding Charlie's hand as they made their way up to the auror offices.

'Hi everyone,' Harry called and saw the surprised looks from every auror there before they came over to hug him and Charlie. He noticed a few sideway looks at Harllie but she just grinned at them all. 'It's her guys, she's grown up some since you saw her last.'

'Blimey Harllie, look at you, you are absolutely gorgeous girl.' Alastor said giving her a hug before Steven did.

'What's all the noise out here,' Ron said as he stepped out of his office. 'Harry, Charlie, this is a surprise.' Ron said hugging both of them before he spotted Harllie and his mouth fell open as he stared at her.

'Nice to see you to Uncle Ron.' Harllie said laughing as she hugged him.

'Ron, close your mouth.' Charlie said patting him on the shoulder.

'Blimey, look at you Harllie.' Ron said then looked at Harry before looking back at Harllie. 'I bet your driving your father crazy chasing all the boys away.'

'You could say that Uncle Ron, he's a little overprotective.' she grinned, 'This is my best friend Kendra, Kendra, my Uncle Ron and head auror.' Harllie said proudly.

'Nice to meet you,' Kendra said a little shyly.

'Nice to meet you too Kendra,' Ron said then looked back at Harry, 'So what brings you to your old office Harry?'

'Just doing some Christmas shopping and thought we'd drop in and see you and your wife.'

'Hermione will love that mate, she never stops talking about when she's going to see you again.'

'I know, but we haven't had a chance to get away from Hogwarts until now. Did you get my note about the ball I'm putting on?'

'Yep, it's all organised, we're all going to turn up for it, just to make sure everything stays safe.'

'Thanks Ron, well, we can't stay, still got lots to do.' Harry hugged his friend, then Charlie did before Harllie hugged him again. 'We'll see you later.' Harry waved to all the aurors, then went back down the lifts and found Hermione's office. 'Hey Hermione,' Harry said walking up to her.

'Harry,' Hermione screamed and hugged him tight. 'I've missed you so,' she said into his ear.

'I know sis, like I just said to Ron, this is the first chance we've had to get out.' Harry said as Hermione still hugged him. 'Aren't you going to say hi to Charlie and Harllie?' Harry grinned as she moved back.

'Hi Charlie,' Hermione said hugging him, then turned to Harllie, 'Wow, you look great Harllie, absolutely beautiful, and more like you dad all the time.' Hermione said hugging her.

'Thanks Aunt Hermione, this is Kendra, my friend, Kendra, Hermione Weasley, and one of dad's best friends.'

'Nice to meet you Kendra,' Hermione said shaking her hand.

'Nice to meet you too.' Kendra said a little shyly again.

'So, how's Hogwarts, and Minerva, Hagrid, and everyone?' Hermione said excitedly.

'There all good Hermione,' Harry laughed, 'Harllie's studying for her N.E.W.T.'s because she already knows everything, so after her tests she's going to assist me and all the other professors for a few years.'

'That's wonderful Harllie, so you did take over my position as brightest witch of your age.'

'Sorry Aunt Hermione.' Harllie smiled at her.

'Can I have a private word with your father though, I won't keep him long.' Hermione said kissing Harllie's cheek and she nodded, so she led Harry away from the others. 'How was her change Harry?'

'Same Hermione, painful and lasted three weeks this time. But we have got good news on that.'

'Oh, what Harry?'

'Albus remember another wizard boy that went through the same thing. Once he reached eight, looking seventeen, he stopped growing for five years, then aged naturally after that.' Harry said and saw the relief on Hermione's face and tears in her eyes. 'Yeah, we felt the same hearing that. She's not going to grow old and die, she's going to be alright, but I can't say the same for some of the boys at Hogwarts.'

'Oh Harry, you're not giving them a hard time are you?'

'Yes he is Aunt Hermione.' Harllie said smiling at her. 'He's chasing them all away from me.'

'How did she hear that?' Hermione smiled and they walked back over to her.

'I didn't, I just saw the look on dad's face so I know what he was telling you.' Harllie grinned at her father, then hugged him.

'We said from the moment we all found out you were a girl, how overprotective Harry would be and how he could scare all the boys away from you, see Harry, we all know you too well.' Hermione laughed.

'Alright, I know, but you should see the looks they give her Hermione.'

'I can imagine Harry, how are you keeping him in line Charlie?' Hermione grinned at him.

'I'm not, he's impossible about Harllie.' Charlie said looking down at Harry.

'Okay, okay, I said I'll back off a bit, but only a bit. We have to go Hermione,' Harry hugged her, 'I'll try and see you again soon.'

'Don't make it so long next time Harry.' Hermione said hugging him again, then Charlie, then Harllie. 'Don't be too hard on your dad Harllie, he's always been overprotective of all of us,' she smiled at her niece.

'That's why I'm not mad at him at the moment,' Harllie grinned and took Harry's hand again. 'I know what he's like.'

They all waved to each other then made their way back down stairs to the apparition point. Harry took Kendra's arm why Charlie took Harllie's and they apparated to the lane near Diagon Alley. They did all their shopping over the next couple of hours, sat and had an ice-cream before heading back to Hogwarts.

On Christmas morning, Harry was looking down at Charlie's back, watching him sleep. He'd been so focused on Harllie, that Harry and Charlie haven't made love for a while. He started to kiss and lick down Charlie's back very softly and slowly, then moved his legs apart and just kept going.

'Merlin that feels good love,' Charlie said looking over his shoulder at what his husband was doing. 'I missed you, so don't you dare stop.'

Harry lifted his head, 'I'm not planning on it babe.' Harry smiled, then went back to doing what he was doing, then he lifted himself up and lay over Charlie's body. 'I've missed you too,' Harry said as he entered his husband hard and fast and never stopped until he released, then Charlie decided it was his turn and went at Harry for a while. They kept going for a couple of hours before getting up and having a shower together.

They were sitting cuddled up on the couch kissing fiercely, when Harllie walked in and stood there staring at them for a while.

'Are you two ever going to stop?' Harllie grinned as they pulled apart and looked at her, then got up and hugged her tight.

'Happy Christmas princess,' both Charlie and Harry said together, making Harllie laugh loudly.

'Happy Christmas,' Harllie said kissing them both before the three of them sat down and started exchanging gifts. When Harllie got to her last gift from Harry, she opened it and gapped. 'Oh dad, it's beautiful,' she said holding up a gorgeous gown in gold and emerald green.

'It's for the ball princess and I know I've been a bit of an overbearing father about the way the boys look at you, but dad's made me realise you're a young lady now, so I wanted to get you something that would look good on you.' Harry smiled and Harllie hugged him tight smiling at Charlie over Harry's shoulder.

'It's perfect and will be great for my surprise on that night.' Harllie grinned.

'What surprise princess?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Just something I've been working on for you both, you'll see at the ball.' Harllie grinned at her father's questioning looks, 'Nope, I'm not telling, you just have to have some patience.' she said and Charlie burst out laughing.

'What's so funny love?' Harry asked looking at Charlie.

'Patient, you Harry.' Charlie grinned and was trying to hold back more laughter, but he looked at Harllie and they both laughed loudly falling over the floor.

'Alright, give it a rest, the pair of you.' Harry said standing up and helping the other two to their feet. 'We need to get down to the great hall for breakfast.

'Yes, I told Kendra to meet me there, so I'll see you both there soon.' Harllie kissed them both and ran out of the room.

'I just want to check something before we head down babe.' Harry said as they walked into the office, and Harry went over to his desk and pulled out the map.

'What are you looking at love?' Charlie asked seeing Harry studying the map.

'I want to talk to Harper and Armando, great, their together. Why don't you head down and I'll meet you there.' Harry said smiling at his husband.

'You're going to tell them about the room of requirement, aren't you love?' Charlie grinned at him.

'Yeah, there've been together now for a while and they look really happy together.'

'You have a beautiful heart love.' Charlie kissed Harry fiercely, then left the office.

'You're actually encouraging students to have sex Potter?' Snape's voice came from his portrait.

'Yes, their adults now Severus, they deserve some time together and you know as well as I do, students will do it anyway, whether we know about it or not.' Harry smiled up at the portrait of Severus, then winked at Albus before leaving the office. He knew where the two young men were and headed straight for a deserted corridor and found them snogging in a quiet secluded corner. 'Sorry to interrupt you,' Harry smiled at them as they jumped apart and both looked a little embarrassed.

'Oh hello Professor,' Harper said softly.

'Professor,' Armando gave a small smile.

'Since you're both adults now, there's something I need to talk to you both about, walk with me a moment. We're heading up to the seventh floor.' Harry said and saw both the boys look puzzled, but got up and followed him until they reached a large section of blank wall. 'Now, since you are both of age now, I wanted to ask you both something. Have you either of you ever heard or know of the room of requirement?'

'Heard rumours Professor, just never knew if it was real or not.' Harper said wondering what Professor Potter was mentioning this for.

Harry smiled and started walking back and forth for a few minutes then the door appeared and saw the surprised looks on both their faces.

'I used this in my fifth year to train the DA, plus I've used it to train Harllie as well. Come in and have a look,' Harry smiled and opened the door for them and the three of them walked in and saw a nice, comfortable living room, 'Now, please don't tell the other students I showed you this, I just thought since you're both adults now, you could use some time alone. Being in separate houses, you wouldn't get a lot of privacy.'

Armando and Harper smiled at each other, then at their headmaster. 'Thank you Professor, but I must say, you're the coolest headmaster this school has ever seen.'

'Thanks, and you're welcome. Now if you want to use this room all you have to do is think of what you want it to turn into, and walk past the wall three times and the door will appear. But just remember, I do use this room when I train Harllie, but that's usually when you're both in lessons. Now, one more thing and I don't want to get personal, but just in case you've never done this before, after, soaking in a nice warm bath helps,' Harry smiled and saw they both looked a little embarrassed.

'Um, no, we haven't Professor, so…um, can you tell us how uncomfortable it is, we've heard things, but weren't sure?' Armando asked, going red.

'Very, for a couple of days at least, that's why I said to have a warm bath, then give yourselves a day or two before going again.' Harry smiled at them, 'It does get easier, but you will be a little sore, so I'll leave you to it and see you at lunch.' Harry grinned at them.

'Merry Christmas Professor,' Harper said putting his hand out to shake Harry's.

Harry shook his hand then Armando's, then left the room. He walked back down the stairs until he reached the great hall and went straight over to the staff table and got merry Christmas from all the other staff members.

Charlie leaned close to Harry's ear, 'Were they surprised love?'

'Oh yeah,' Harry grinned, 'I told them about a warm bath in case neither of them have done anything before and they haven't, so they asked how uncomfortable were they going to be, so I told them, then they called me the coolest headmaster this school has ever seen.'

'Yes, you're making all of us before you look bad, like we were all mean and grumpy.' Minerva said hearing the last part of the conversation.

'No Minerva, just a little strict, that's all.' Harry said kissed her cheek, 'But I still love you.'

Minerva blushed slightly, 'So, how are you planning for everyone to sit at lunch Harry?'

'I liked the way Albus did it when there were so few of us, so I thought I'd do the same thing, one large round table for all of us. But you knew that already, didn't you Minerva?' seeing the look on her face.

'I had a feeling Harry, plus you get to keep an eye on Harllie at the same time, be a little closer to her, with so many young men here.'

Charlie laughed loudly as Harry realised Minerva had worked him out. 'Yes, that's why he's doing it Minerva, he just can't stop himself.'

'Hey, I said I'll back off a bit, but that's all I'm doing. I'll just want to see which ones keep ogling my daughter, before I hex them.' Harry grinned.

'You are impossible Harry,' Minerva smiled at him. 'But we all knew what he was going to be like from the moment we heard he was going to be a father to a girl.'

'I know, George said that everyone's taken bets to see when he hexes the first boy that tries something on Harllie.'

'It's a wonder he hasn't already, not something a headmaster should do though Harry.'

'I've been good, holding back for a while now. But she got really angry with me in George's shop though.' Harry said grimacing.

'What did you do Harry?' Minerva asked shaking her head at him then Charlie answered.

'A boy was talking to her why we were talking to George, then he just touched her arm as they were talking.'

'Oh Harry, you didn't?' Minerva asked a bit shocked.

'No he didn't do anything except stand right in his face and the moment Harllie called him dad, the boy said he didn't want to deal with Harry Potter.' Charlie laughed loudly.

'Well, even Albus and I said Harry will probably use his status as the one that took down Voldemort to scare away any boys from her.' Minerva said then laughed at the look on Harry's face.

'Fine, I get the point, I'm an overbearing, overprotective dark wizard killer that's going to use everything I have to make sure she's safe and I just can't help it. I know what boys that age think about, and want to do and I do mean all the time.'

'I thought you said you never thought about it love?' Charlie asked.

'Well, not me that much, mostly I heard other boys going on about sex all the time. I was too focused on Voldemort and not much else.'

'But you said not much, so you did think about it.' Charlie grinned at him.

'You can't help it sometimes, you should know what it's like love. Those feelings just come over you sometimes. That's why I know what some of those boys down there want and there not getting it from Harllie.' Harry said staring at the few boys still scattered around the great hall eating breakfast and almost all were looking over at Harllie. 'See the looks their giving her now.'

'Harry, she can look after herself.' Minerva said seeing the look Harry had on his face.

'I know she can, Minerva, doesn't stop me wanting to curse them though. But I'm more worried that Harllie will want to as well. She likes to try new things all the time, I remember her saying when she was two, that she couldn't wait to try sex, see what it's like.'

'We know Harry, but her minds older now, let her deal with it as much as she can. She's not like any normal teenage girl, we know that. Her minds like an adult even if her actual age and her body are a lot younger,' Charlie said sighing deeply. 'I don't want her to either, but if she decides to, she will. When she's determined about something, she does it. She's so much like you in that way love. When you get determined to do something, no one will talk you out of it.'

'Yeah, I know babe, I just wish that was one thing she wasn't determined in trying, at least not yet.'

Minerva and Charlie knew that no matter what either of them said, Harry will do everything he can to stop his daughter having sex just yet, where they knew Harllie will be determined to try it as soon as there's a boy she really takes an interest in. So they were both going to keep an eye on Harllie just to see which boy she does start looking at more often than other and hope they can control Harry from cursing that boy.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter sixty one

As Harry and Charlie finished their breakfast on Christmas morning, they noticed Harllie looking down at some of the boys at the other end of the Gryffindor table. She would talk to Kendra, then kept glancing down at them all the time. Harry couldn't work out which one Harllie was looking at, but Harry concentrated on them for a few minutes, then nodded.

'What's with that look and the nod love?' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'Just remembering the names of those boys over there, just in case,' Harry said still watching them.

'Harry, I want to talk to you for a minute.' Charlie said taking his hand and pulling to his feet. 'Now Harry,' he said when Harry didn't move.

'Fine, but I want to come straight back in here.' Harry said and they left the great hall with Harry throwing looks at the boys at the Gryffindor table.

Charlie led them out of the great hall and into an empty class room. 'You need to stop this Harry, you are getting obsessed with it. She will deal with it herself and if you do anything, she'll never speak to you again.'

'I'm not going to do anything Charlie, I just want to know which one she's decided to pick.' Harry said angrily as he turned away.

'Yeah, right, I know you Harry, you will do whatever you have to, to stop her.' Charlie said gripping his arm and turning back to face him. 'I'm trying to stop you losing your daughter, if you keep going you will lose her Harry.'

'Look, I know you love her as much as I do, but it's different Charlie, being her real father. I can't help myself, and if one of them touch her, I will do something, now please just drop it.' Harry said and went to walk away but Charlie grabbed his arm again.

'I do love her like she's my daughter, I've been there since before she was born so don't tell me it's different Harry. I don't want her to have sex any more than you do, but you need to let her live her own life, like I'm trying to do.' Charlie said sounding both frustrated and angry.

'No, see there's the difference. You're going to let her do whatever she wants, I can't, I won't. She's part of me, not you and you can't know what I'm feeling.' Harry yelled and stormed out of the room, then went back into the great hall and noticed Harllie wasn't in there, but Kendra was, so he walked over to her. 'Merry Christmas Kendra,' Harry said trying to get control of his temper.

'Merry Christmas Professor, if you're looking for Harllie, she said she'd be back later, she wanted to go do something.'

'She didn't tell you what she wanted to do Kendra?' Harry asked getting very anxious.

'No, just that she had something to do.'

'Thanks,' Harry said and looked at the end of the Gryffindor table and noticed three of the boys that were there, were now gone. He left the hall quickly and headed up the stairs to his office. The moment he got to his desk, he opened his draw to get the map and couldn't find it. 'Dame, where did I leave that?' Harry said searching other drawers.

'I've got it,' Charlie said holding the folded map in his hand.

'Great, I need to see it.' Harry said and waited but Charlie just put the map in his pocket, then folded his arms. 'Charlie, she's gone and so are some of the boys, I need to see where she is.'

'No Harry, you need to let it go.' Charlie said softly and went to walk out of the office, but Harry grabbed his arm, 'Don't.' Charlie said angrily.

'Give me the map Charlie.' Harry said just as angrily as Charlie.

'No, you need to let her decide and make up her own mind. I've tried to tell you Harry, but if you go now to look for her, she will never speak to you again.'

'So, you're going to be the cool dad and let her do whatever she wants and make me the bad one that stops her, she's not your daughter, Charlie, she's mine.' Harry yelled and stormed out of the office. He went along every corridor, upstairs, downstairs, even outside and he still couldn't find her. He went to the Gryffindor common room but couldn't find her in there either.

'If you're looking for Harllie Professor, she's not here. She went to breakfast and I haven't seen her since,' said a fourth year girl.

'Thanks Elizabeth, if you see her, let her know I'm looking for her.' Harry nodded and left the common room and kept walking everywhere he could think of. He was so lost in his thought on where he's daughter was he bumped into someone, 'Sorry,' Harry said absentmindedly.

'Are you okay Professor?' Harper asked as he looked at Harry.

'Yeah, I'm just looking for Harllie, I can't seem to find her anywhere, I will though.' Harry gave the two young men a small smiled and went to walk off.

'We saw her up on the seventh floor, when we left the room.' Armando said to Harry.

'Oh, great, thanks guys.' Harry said and started running up the corridor until he got to the seventh floor and saw Charlie standing in front of the wall of the room of requirement. 'You knew she was in there, didn't you?' Harry said angrily as he walked towards him.

'Yeah, I knew, and you can't go in there Harry.' Charlie said not moving from the spot at the door, blocking Harry's path.

'Move, and I won't tell you again.' Harry said angrily as he looked at his husband.

'I'm not going to move Harry and you don't' speak to me like that. Now let me tell you something, she is my daughter and I do want to stop her if I can but the way you're going about it is wrong, sit down and talk to her later, but you can't just barge in on her right now.'

'I need to stop her Charlie, now move.' Harry said getting even angrier as he stepped right in front of Charlie.

'No, I'm not moving Harry,' Charlie said softening his voice. 'You won't listen to anyone, you're being unreasonable about Harllie and your about to destroy our marriage over it, is that what you want? For us to be finished, because if you go in there, that's it, because you haven't listened to a word I've said. Now, I'm going, but I will be watching this map and the moment you step into that room, I will be gone by the time you get back.' Charlie said and walked off feeling himself choke up. He kept walking, never looking back once, until he got to Harry's office, then opened the map on the desk and looked at it before turning and facing the door.

'I am doing that, aren't I Charlie. I'm driving my daughter and my husband away.' Harry said as tears fell from his eyes as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

'Yes, you are, Harry. The way you spoke to me was out of line, the way you're watching Harllie like she's going to do every boy in the school shows you don't trust her. So you need to sit down and think about what you're doing and never say Harllie is not my daughter again, or I will beat you to a pulp.' Charlie said and he went to move past Harry, but Harry grabbed his hand.

'I'm sorry love, please don't go.' Harry said choking up.

'No, you need to be by yourself for a while and think, I mean really think about what you've been doing. Lunch is in two hours, so you've got time right now. I'll be down on the grounds, I need to get away from you for a while.' Charlie said and moved Harry's hand out of his and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Harry stood there feeling the tears falling down his face, but he still couldn't stop himself as he walked over to the desk but before he could look at the map Albus spoke.

'Don't do it Harry, Charlie is right. If you look at that map, you're saying you don't trust your daughter and you will lose them both.'

Harry stared at his old mentor for a few minutes, then moved away from his desk and sat on the floor in the corner of his office. He never said a word, he just sat and cried as he tried to figure out a way to fix everything. When he's tears finished, he just stayed there thinking, never moving just keeping his head in his hands, he never even realised how long he sat there for, nothing mattered to him but what he was going to do to get Charlie to come back to him.

'Did you look at the map?' Charlie's voice said from in front of him. Harry looked up and shook his head but saw Charlie look towards Albus' portrait. 'Did he Albus?'

'No he didn't Charlie,' Albus said looking down at Harry.

'That's a start then,' Charlie said looking back down at Harry, then knelt in front of him. 'So, are you going to keep going the way you were, or do I pack my things?'

'No, that's why I never looked at the map, I don't want you to go or lose Harllie and I'm sorry for what I said to you, please don't leave me Charlie. I'll stop, I'll stop everything, just stay with me.' Harry said feeling himself choke up again as he looked at his husband.

Charlie saw Harry's face and knew he meant what he said, he hated doing this to Harry, but he needed to shock him, since words weren't working. He sat beside Harry, and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight, neither of them saying anything as they held each other.

'I'm so sorry love, please.' Harry said into Charlie's shoulder as he held onto him. 'Please, forgive me Charlie.'

'As long as you stop what you're doing, then of course I will.' Charlie said softly, then moved back and stood them both up, but put his arms back around Harry.

'I will, I promise I won't do that again, or anything like that. I've just been so scared Charlie, from the time of her first aging, thinking she was going to grow old and die in a matter of years, trying to keep her safe and happy, now, she's so beautiful. I just want her to have a good life, a happy live, that's all I want for her.'

'Then let her live her life Harry, trust her to do the right thing and make her own mistakes. You're main problem is you never had parents to stop you doing anything you shouldn't have, or tell you no. If you did have parents growing up, and did some of the things you did, would have gotten you grounded or if Lily was anything like my mum, yelled at you till you're ears burst.' Charlie laughed softly.

Harry looked up at Charlie in surprise, 'Yeah, you're right, I just did anything I wanted or had to do. Never having to think about worrying my parents, since I never had them growing up. Why didn't I see that before?'

'Because you have never had to worry about anyone before Harllie came along, not parents or family of any kind, I know you love me and worry about me, but that's different. I'm a grown man who can take care of himself, parents are usually the ones that worry about you and you have to consider them when you do things. Imagine if Harllie was in your shoes and had no parents, she'd be brought up with rotten relatives or an orphanage and probably wouldn't have had such great role models as she had in everyone that cares about her. Then, yes she would probably be sleeping with boys, or partying all the time, or drinking, who knows. But she's had you and me her whole life along with Minerva, Hermione and a heap of others people to explain and guide her. Now you have to let her decide for herself what she's going to do with her life, even if that means she decides to try sex. I don't like it any more than you do love, but we both know what she's like. She will decide one way or another just like she's always done, but she doesn't do things on a whim, she thinks carefully first, I think she gets that from me, because she definitely doesn't get that from you.'

Harry laughed softly, 'Yeah, I know I'm the impulsive one, you're the rational one. Like I told you when you first thought you rushed me into marriage, I said to you I'm pretty rash and decide things quickly.'

'I know, I remember love. But it's getting close to lunch and you need to wash up, you look terrible.' Charlie said, then leaned down and kissed him softly. 'I love you Harry, never forget that, but I meant what I said before, don't talk to me like that again, I won't put up with that.'

'I know and you shouldn't have to. I love you so much Charlie, and I'm really sorry.' Harry said caressing his face softly.

'I know you are, now go wash, I'll be here waiting for you.' Charlie said and let Harry go, then watched as he walked into their rooms. 'Do you think I got through to him Albus?'

'I think you finally did Charlie, right after you left, he sat on the floor and never moved. He cried at first, but then when that stopped he still never moved. I think he realised what he was doing and that he was wrong. It hasn't happened to Harry very often, being wrong. So when he does get it wrong, it will be big.'

'Yeah, I know, that's why I did this, to make him realise he was wrong this time.' Charlie looked down at the map, pointed his wand, 'Mischief managed.' then folded it up and put it back in Harry's desk drawer.

'I knew that was a map, but I couldn't get it to work, it just insulted me,' Severus said sneering.

'What did it say to you?' Charlie asked but before Snape could answer, Harry did.

'It told him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business and he made me read what it said, a thirteen year old who was always being picked on by Severus.' Harry said walking into the office.

'I could just imagine your face Severus when Harry had to say that to you.' Albus said from his portrait, then laughed as Severus sneered and walked out of his portrait. 'I will let you get to Christmas lunch,' Albus said and closed his eyes.

Harry put his arms around Charlie, 'Are we okay love?'

Charlie looked down at Harry, 'Yeah, as long as you remember what I said, we'll be fine.' Charlie kissed Harry softly, then deepened the kiss into a full blown snog, then they pulled apart, both were panting heavily. 'We need to get down there, but I want to tell you something first, about Harllie.'

'Okay, do I really want to hear this or not?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Doesn't matter if you do or not, you need to hear it. It's about the room of requirement and who she was with in there.'

'So, she was with someone,' Harry said breathing deeply as his eyes closed before looked back at Charlie. 'Okay, just tell me which one it was, but I won't do anything.' Harry said gritting his teeth.

Charlie grinned at Harry seeing how hard this was on him. 'See I spoke to Harllie before she went in and she told me what she was going to do in there, not actually what she was going to do, but told me a bit.' Charlie said knowing he was teasing Harry, but couldn't help himself.

'Just tell me love and get it over with.' Harry said closing his eyes again and left them closed.

'She was with Hagrid.' Charlie said and saw Harry's eyes fly open. 'He's been helping her with that surprise she wants to do at the ball.'

Harry sighed in relieve, 'So she wasn't…?' he said not being able to finish the sentence.

'No, and if you would have gone in there, she would never have spoken to you again.'

'I realise that after everything you said before, but now I'm even more pleased I listen to you. I'll have to do that more often love, you are very wise, do you know that?' Harry grinned at him.

'I know, plus smart, cute and incredibly talented.' Charlie smiled, then kissed Harry again. 'Now we really need to get down there before the students. You are supposed to be hosting Christmas lunch love.'

'I know, let's go.' Harry and Charlie put their arms around each other and left the office. They walked down the stairs until they came to the great hall. Harry instantly waved his hand and removed the large tables back and conjured a large round one, with chairs all around it.'

'You're still doing it this way then,' Charlie asked sounding disappointed.

'Only because it's better love, not to keep an eye on Harllie, remember when I told you about Remus's Bogart lesson and Severus pulling the cracker with Albus, this was the way the table was and it was great. We got to really see what our teachers were like in a smaller intimate fashion. We had a good time that day, even a few laughs.' Harry said slipping his arms around Charlie. 'That's the only reason love, I know I was wrong, and I'm going to try my hardest to stop it, just don't be too hard on me, because I'm not use to being wrong and it's going to take time for me to deal with that.'

'Albus said the same thing, you aren't wrong very often, but when you are, it's big, just like what you've been doing.' Charlie said looking down at Harry.

'I know, and when you said you were going to leave, I realised what I was doing. I've done everything wrong lately, now I need to get you to trust me again and for Harllie to see I'm going to try and ease back. I won't even look angry at any of the boys if they talk to her, or even stare at her.' Harry said closing his eyes again.

'Which they probably will love, just squeeze my hand if you have to and don't watch.' Charlie grinned at Harry, then kissed him passionately.

'Will they never stop, it's kind of embarrassing walking in on my father's snogging all the time.' Harllie said walked over to join them with Kendra.

Harry and Charlie broke apart and looked at their daughter. 'Very funny princess,' Harry said kissing her forehead just as the other professors walked in and everyone sat down. Then some of the students started to make their tentative way towards the table, Harry waving them over. Harry also spotted some of the boys look at the table, then glance at each other before sitting down as well. 'Well, this looks like everyone, let's eat.' Harry said waving his hand and food appeared on the table, 'Help yourselves,' Harry grinned at the boys when he noticed they glanced at Harllie again.

'Harllie, I heard you father saying very funny before, what did you say to him this time?' Minerva asked.

'I said I'm always walking in on my father's snogging and it's kind of embarrassing.' Harllie laughed.

'Yes, but if you'd learn to knock occasionally, you wouldn't have to see us, would you.' Harry said smirking at his daughter then turned to Minerva, 'She never did learn that concept of knocking, just barges in any time she wants.'

'Yes, I've heard the stories Harry, and I don't think we need to hear it again.' Minerva smiled at him as all the other students sat there listening.

'Well, you're door at home was never closed, so I just let myself in.' Harllie said then whispered to Kendra, and they both laughed.

'What?' Harry asked looking at his daughter.

'You don't want to know Professor.' Kendra asked laughing again.

'I couldn't probably guess what she said.' Charlie smiled at his daughter, 'But not in company princess, or why people are eating.'

Harry noticed that Harper and Armando looked a little uncomfortable but he gave them a small smile and nod before he turned back to Minerva.

'I spoke with Ron at the auror offices, he's sending them all here for the ball. I think he's being over cautious, but I can understand that.'

'Yes, plus I think he still wants to impress his old boss Harry. You were head auror before him and appointed him to that position.'

'Maybe, but Ron stopped trying to impress me years ago. He's never taken any of my bullshit, we had a lot of fights because he didn't want to do something I did, or he wanted to do something that I didn't. It must be something with the Weasley's. Charlie's the same, aren't you love. You won't let me get anything over on you.'

'Apart from your naked body, no I won't.' Charlie said smirking at him.

'We don't need to hear that dad, thank you.' Harllie said shaking her head at Charlie.

'So Harper, have you captains decided on a team to take us on yet?' Harry said trying to change the subject.

'Apart from the four captains, no, we all keep wanting different people. Not just from our own teams, so we're having a bit of a problem with that.'

'Maybe you could pick two teams, alternate them, because the game might go on for a while. My teams got a professional chaser on it, plus Charlie and I have been flying a lot.'

'Who's the professional quidditch player Professor?' Armando asked looking interested.

'My sister, she's chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, she used to be on Harry's team so, she wanted to join in for the fun.'

'She's a great chaser as well, she scored more points than any of my other chaser, but they are going to be here as well. George Weasley was a beater, so Charlie's going to go beater with him. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were the other chasers, and Ron of course as keeper.'

'And you're playing seeker, aren't you Professor?'

'Yep, that's why Charlie's beater, we were both seekers.'

'Yes, and sorry to say Charlie, but Harry was the best seeker this school had ever seen. He used to frighten me with his dives and how many times he ended up in the hospital wing.'

'But most of those weren't my fault Minerva, rogue bludgers, dementors, incompetent teachers.' Harry smirked.

'Who was the teacher,' one of the other boys asked.

'Professor Lockhart, bloody idiot he was. He tried to mend my broken arm and ended up removing all the bones in it instead.' Harry explained.

'Why was he a professor if he wasn't any good?' another boy asked.

'Professor Dumbledore couldn't find anyone to take the defence against the dark arts position, so he got the job and ended up losing his memory.' Minerva smiled at Harry.

'Not my doing Minerva, that was Ron. Plus he was trying to remove our memory's so he deserved it.' Harry laughed.

'That was in the chamber of secrets, wasn't it Professor?' Harper asked.

'Yes, it was, or just outside the chamber. He grabbed Ron's wand and it had been broken so he's spell backfired on him, caused the outer chamber to collapse. I was on one side and Ron was on the other.'

'So that's why you had to go down there alone dad, Uncle Ron couldn't get to you?'

'Yeah, and because Ginny was down there, we couldn't wait. So I went in, saw Tom Riddle's memory, fought the basilisk, killed it after it had punctured my arm. Stabbed his diary, Tom Riddle disappeared and Ginny woke up.'

'How did you survive basilisk venom?' another boy asked.

'Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, He flew down, dropped his tears into my arm, then flew us all out of there.'

'You mentioned dementors caused you to go to the hospital wing, how?' another boy asked.

'I use to hear my parents deaths whenever they got near me, so one day we were playing quidditch in the severe storm, and I got surrounded when I was chasing the snitch. I passed out and fell of my broom.'

'He fell over a hundred feet, Professor Dumbledore was able to slow him down so he didn't hit the ground so hard.' Minerva finished the tale.

'I was telling Charlie, that Harry spent more time in my hospital than any other students.'

'Yes, he did,' Minerva smiled over at Harry.

'But it wasn't all quidditch though, there were other reasons.' Harry grinned.

'What other reasons Professor?' Harper asked.

'Voldemort, death eaters, the usual,' Harry said and shrugged.

The students all kept asking Harry questions about his time as a Hogwarts students, and also as head auror, wanting to know some of the things he'd done. Harry wasn't worried about it as he noticed some of the boys that were taking an interest in his daughter seemed to have a new respect for him and what he'd done in his short life.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter sixty two

Over the next few months, Harry still watched his daughter closely, but he did give her some freedom. Boys still watched her all the time, but she hasn't seemed to take any interest in any of them and Harry hoped that she wouldn't for a while yet.

Charlie noticed Harry was giving their daughter a little more alone time and wasn't checking the map any more, as far as he knew. He'd been meaning to ask him about it, but thought he'd just watch him and see what happened. Their love making on Christmas night was desperate for Harry and Charlie just let him do whatever he wanted. They kept going for almost the whole night, and Charlie had a feeling that Harry was trying to show him how much he loved him and needed him. It was the first time in years that both of them were a little tender the following day.

The whole school was running without any incidents, even the Slytherin's weren't causing as much trouble as they used to. Harper had explained to the other quidditch captains about having two teams and they agreed that it might be a good idea as they could keep changing the players, hoping to tire out the older other team.

Harry and Charlie were cuddled up on the couch, just enjoying their quiet alone time, when Charlie turned to Harry.

'Why did you have to suggest two teams to Harper for, their going to wear us out, you do realise that?'

'I don't think so love, you know how long I can go for, Ginny's used to long hours in games, you said yourself that you worked with dragons for twenty four hours straight, even Ron stayed awake no problem during the time just before the battle.'

'That was a long time ago Harry, we're all out of shape now. We've been doing every day, normal things for years. I think we're going to get slaughtered.' Charlie grimaced at Harry.

'Let's just see how it goes love, George said he's had a few practice times with Angelina and Katie. Ron's been flying as well, not like a quidditch match, but Ron usually just sits in front of the rings. You worry too much love, plus it's only a friendly game.'

'Yeah right, you and a friendly game of quidditch. Do you even know what that means Harry?' Charlie smirked at him.

'I wasn't that bad love, but we've got a week before the open day. Let's just fly a few times over the weekend and see how we go.'

'Well, we could and one good thing is, we have got better brooms than the school teams.'

'Um, no, I bought every team new brooms.'

'Harry that was all we had going for us.'

'I just thought it was unfair, we've all got Firebolts or the new Nimbus and the school teams had old Cleansweeps apart from Slytherin who had Nimbus', but they were still older ones, they needed replacing.'

'I know they did, but you could have waited till after our game.' Charlie said lying back against the couch. 'My students are going to give me heaps when we lose.'

'If we lose love, we don't know that. Would you feel better if you took the seekers positions?'

Charlie looked at Harry in surprise, 'You'd let me play seeker, over you?'

'If you wanted to love, I told you, I'd do anything for you. So do you love, want the seeker position?'

Charlie decided to let Harry sweat, he might have offered, but he knew it'd kill Harry if someone else played seeker when he could. So he sat there pretending to think for a while, glancing occasionally at Harry and saw the nervous look on his face and he just couldn't hold it. He burst out laughing, pulling Harry down on top of him, kissing him fiercely.

'No, you're the better seeker love, I'm good but not as good as you.'

'You had me worried there for a moment, but I would have given it to you if you really wanted it.'

'I know you would have love, and that's sweet, but no, you keep it, I'm happy playing beater alongside George.'

'Why we've got some time alone, how about we go into the bedroom love?' Harry asked running his finger along Charlie's lips, then Charlie sucked it. 'I've got something better to suck if you want love, bigger too.' Harry smirked down at him.

'Don't I know it, let's go.' Charlie and Harry got up but started snogging fiercely as they moved back towards the bedroom. Charlie kicked the door open and Harry kicked it shut but they never stopped snogging, until they stripped their clothes off, then got into bed where they just kept snogging, They touched, caressed, sucked, licked all over before making love. They kept it up for the rest of the night, until they were both exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning, Harry and Charlie were sitting at the staff table eating breakfast when Harllie and Kendra walked in with a few boys following them. They all sat together at the table, talking as they ate. Charlie glanced at Harry a few times and so far so good, all he was doing was glancing at them occasionally.

'So, we going to fly for a while today love?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, it'll be good, maybe have a swim after now the weather's warm enough.'

'Let's ask Harllie and Kendra to join us then, we had a great time last year.'

'Good idea love, we can ask them when we've finished eating.' Harry said as he glanced over at his daughter again. 'She might even want to fly with us, now she's not a normal first year student.'

'Even better idea love.' Charlie grinned, as he kept eating.

They both kept eating and noticed that Harllie had finished, so the moment they finished, they both got up and made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

'Harllie, we're going for a fly, then a swim, want to join us?' Harry asked.

'I'd love to dad, I get to try out my new broom and my new bathing suit.' she smiled at her father's.

'Um, yeah, you do. Why don't you get your broom and meet us outside.' Harry said a little nervously and she nodded. Harry and Charlie left the great hall, making their way up to their rooms. 'You do realise what will happen when the boys see Harllie in her bathing suit?'

'Leave it Harry, they will probably just stare at her, their not going to do anything with us with her.'

'I know, can't help worrying though,' Harry said and they both put their swimming shorts under their jeans, then picked up their new Firebolts and headed back down stairs and out the main doors. They stood talking for a few minutes when Harllie and Kendra joined them.

'Kendra is going to wait at the lake for us.' Harllie smiled at her friend.

'Don't know how long we'll be Kendra,' Charlie smiled.

'It's fine Professor, have fun.'

'Ready princess?' Harry asked and she nodded. All three mounted their brooms and took off really fast and headed really high. Everyone in the ground watched them fly high then turning all over the Hogwarts grounds. They swooped each other, dodged trees, then circled each other as they flew over the lake. After a couple of hours, they landed near the black lake, dismounted as they landed. 'Man that felt good,' Harry said panting heavily.

'Sure was, but I need a swim after that.' Charlie said also panting.

'Great, let's swim,' Harllie said excitedly as she went over to Kendra and put her broom down, then stripped her clothes off, and just stood there in her bathing suit.

Harry and Charlie both noticed the boys all around stopped and stared at Harllie, so they both walked over and stood on either side of her.

'Let's get in princess.' Harry said glancing back at all the boys.

Charlie picked Harllie up and walked closer to the edge. 'Dad, put me down.' Harllie giggled.

'I'm planning on it princess, ready?' Charlie asked lifting her up above his head, then threw her into the lake, then he jumped in after her.

'Dad, I'm going to kill you,' Harllie said as she came up spluttering, moving her hair off her face.

Harry laughed, then took his shirt and jeans off and jumped in as well, then Charlie threw him up in the air as well, letting him fall, when Kendra swum over to them, Charlie threw her as well, so the four of them just kept going for a while, before Kendra and Harllie sat on the edge and watched Harry and Charlie muck around in the water.

'You saw the looks the moment she took her jeans and top off, didn't you love?' Harry said glancing over at his daughter lying back on the grass, getting some sun.

'I noticed love, but it even surprised me. She really has got a full figure, hasn't she?' Charlie said as he put his arms around Harry.

'Yeah, she does,' Harry said shaking his head and looked away from his daughter, 'But I need to let her deal with them, just like you said. So keep me distracted love, kiss me.' Harry grinned as he wrapped his legs around Charlie, then his arms and they kissed passionately.

'You kept moving like that, neither of us will be able to get out of the water.' Charlie smirked at him.

'I know, I can feel it already, but I need something to distract me. Some of the boys have made their way over to Harllie.' Harry jerked his head and Charlie looked around and saw five boys sitting around Harllie talking to her.

'Well, they know where here love, so they won't do anything.' Charlie said hoping he was right, but he couldn't stop watching his daughter either.

'You say I'm bad love, you haven't stopped watching since the boys sat down with her.' Harry said pulling Charlie's head back to face him. 'Try not to watch love, that's what I'm trying to do.'

'I know, but I'm still worried, especially with the way she looks. Imagine what she's going to look like in a few months time.'

'I've been thinking about that love, why do you think I'm always watching her even if I am giving her some space.'

'Hello Professor,' Harper said as he and Armando swam out to them.

'Hi guys, how's it been going?' Harry asked looking at the pair.

'Really good Professor, saw you flying before, trying to get yourselves back in shape?' Harper said smiling wickedly at Harry and Charlie.

'We're in shape, thank you Harper.' Charlie scowled at them, before he grinned.

'Well, you did look good flying around up there,' Armando said.

'Yeah, had a great time, haven't done that in a while.' Harry said.

'I thought Professor Potter's seat could do with some work though, been a while hasn't it Sir?' Harper smirked again.

'What's with the picking on me, out of shape, now need work. Come on Harper, race me and you see how out of shape I am, to the middle of the lake.' Charlie said.

'You're on Professor,' Harper said and kissed Armando, before turning back to Charlie.

Harry smirked at Charlie, 'So you are going to win aren't you love?'

'Of course I am,' Charlie kissed him fiercely, then faced Harper. 'Harry give us the count love.'

'Okay, get set then,' Harry said and waited, as soon as they were in line with each other, 'One, two, go.' Harry shouted and they both took off swimming.

'Go dad,' Harllie yelled from the bank as she stood up watching the two of them race then she moved down and joined Harry in the water. She floated next to him, then put her arms around his neck. 'Who's idea was a race?'

'Dad's, Harper was saying we're out of shape and you're dad's seat needs work.' Harry grinned as he looked back at Charlie, 'Move that arse love,' Harry shouted, laughing with his daughter. 'Look, his in front princess.' Harry said happily.

'Bit to go yet dad,' Harllie said watching as she tried to get herself higher, 'Let me on your shoulders dad, I want to see.' Harllie said and Harry ducked down and bit and Harllie sat on his shoulders and he stood back up. 'Go dad,' Harllie yelled, 'He's winning,' Harllie laughed as she sat on her father's shoulders, and she just kept cheering, 'He did it, he won.' Harllie said bouncing up and down.

'Yeah, he did princess,' Harry said smiling, then looked up at her. 'You want to get down now, or just stay there.'

'I'm fine here, I want to watch dad come back.' Harllie looked down at her father. 'I'm not too heavy am I dad?'

'You're fine princess,' Harry laughed, then watched as Charlie and Harper slowly swam back towards them. Charlie swum right up and stood in front of his husband and daughter and kissed Harllie, then Harry, 'Good one babe.'

'Yeah, see I showed him, out of shape.' Charlie said looking over at Harper. 'So now how do you think we'll go next weekend Harper?'

'I still think we'll win,' Harper said grinning.

'We'll see mate, we'll see.' Charlie said looking seriously at him, then back at his husband. 'We'll show them, won't we love?'

'You bet we will, what do you think princess?' Harry asked looking up at her.

'Sorry Harper, you've got no hope.' Harllie said looking down at him.

Harry sunk slowly under the water and Harllie swum off of his shoulder, over to Charlie as Harry resurfaced.

'Well, I've had enough of the water, what about you love?' Harry said shaking his head.

'Yep, time to unwrinkle.' Charlie said then they started swimming back to shore with Harllie swimming with them. 'Dry me off love.' Charlie said.

Harry waved his hand at Charlie and he instantly dried, 'What about you Harllie, want me to dry you too?'

'Go for it dad,' Harllie said standing in front of Harry and he waved his hand over her. 'Thanks,' Harllie kissed his cheek and sat down with Kendra

Harry waved his hand over himself, then pulled his jeans back on, then his t-shirt before putting his shoes back on, then he lay back on the grass next to his daughter, before Charlie did next to him. They stayed there until lunch time, before everyone made their way back to the castle to eat.

The following week went smoothly and everyone was started to get excited about the open day and quidditch game the following day. Charlie wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous and he never used to get nervous before playing quidditch.

Harry walked out from having a shower, and saw Charlie lying on the bed, naked. So Harry walked over and sat across him, staring down into his eyes.

'You've been quiet today love, what's up?' Harry asked.

'Nothing love, I'm fine.' Charlie said gripping Harry's hips.

'You don't fool me, you're nervous about tomorrow, aren't you?' Harry said leaning down and kissing him softly.

'Well, yeah I am. We're up against a lot younger players love, well, a lot younger than me. I'll be the oldest player there, I'm not sure I'm up to it.'

Harry looked down at Charlie, 'You're not old love, what's all this about?'

'I don't know Harry, I just see the young men around here, and I feel ancient.' Charlie said not being able to tell Harry what was really bothering him.

Harry moved off of Charlie and sat beside him. 'You better not be thinking I want a younger bloke again, are you?'

'I know you won't ever do that love, you love me.'

'Then what is it then?' Harry said cuddling up next to Charlie and his arms went around Harry.

'I've heard talk love, well I heard your name mentioned and I listened.'

'What were they saying?' Harry asked running his hands over Charlie's stomach.

'Well, one of the boys said they'd like to do you, just to see if you were good at that like you are with everything else.' Charlie said running his hands down Harry's back.

'What else, I know there something more you're not saying,' Harry asked sitting back up and looking at Charlie.

'The same boy asked why you were with someone as old as me.' Charlie said and pulled Harry into his arms.

'You're not old love, and I love you, that's why I'm with you, it's got nothing to do with age. You know what I told you, I feel older than you with everything I've been through. Please don't let it bother you love, you're my husband, my family. You mean everything to me Charlie, everything.'

'I know love, I know you love me and I am your family. I just didn't like to hear it, that's all.'

'Don't listen to them anymore Charlie, we love each other, that's all you need to hear.'

'Yes, I love you too Harry, more than anything and I'll try to ignore it from now on. Just be careful though, I don't think they'll actually try anything on you, but after Ginny, I don't trust anyone anymore.

'Don't worry love, I'm a lot more cautious now. We need to get some sleep love, it's a big day tomorrow.'

'Okay,' Charlie leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely, then they cuddled up together. They held each other with different thoughts going through their minds, one hoping that no young man would tempt Harry, the other hoping Charlie would realise that Harry didn't want anyone but him. They never spoke, but knew the other was still awake, until finally they both fell asleep.

Harry woke early and saw Charlie was already out of bed, he dressed and saw him sitting on their couch.

'You're up early love.' Harry said sitting next to him.

'Yeah, nervous and couldn't sleep. We better win today, make sure you get that snitch.'

'Well, going on past performances, I usually do,' Harry kissed him. 'Come on, we have to get down to breakfast before everyone arrives.'

Charlie nodded, and they both left their rooms and went down to the great hall. There were already a lot of students in there, even as early as it was. Harry and Charlie sat at the staff table, and started eating, watching the hall fill with students. When Harry finished, he saw Ron and the rest of the aurors so he waved them up.

'Hey Ron,' Harry said hugging his friend, then hugged the rest of the aurors before Charlie did as well.

'Uncle Ron,' Harllie said running up and hugging him,'

'Hey my beautiful niece, how many boys have you got on the leash?' Ron asked then laughed at the look on Harry's face.

'Just a couple,' Harllie said seriously, and all the aurors started laughing at Harry's face. 'Only kidding dad, don't stress.' Harllie laughed, then hugged the rest of the aurors, 'I'll see you later.' she smiled and went back over to her table.

'I don't think she's kidding Harry, just look at how many boys are watching her right now.' Alastor said looking around.

'Don't I know it, it takes all my will power not to hex them.' Harry grimaced then they all stood talking for a while, then made their way outside. Parents, students and staff of Hogwarts were enjoying a great day outside. Some swam in the lake, some just walked around the grounds, but everyone was having a good time.

Harry called everyone to the quidditch pitch, and Harry and his team walked into one of the changing rooms.

'Let's hope we win guys, or Charlie and I are going to cop heaps from the students.'

'We've got the old team together Harry, how can we lose, well except Charlie, but at least he used to play.' George said smirking over at him, 'A century ago.

Charlie grabbed George and they started wrestling around, then Ron joined in with his brothers.

'Let's get changed,' Harry laughed as he pulled Charlie, Ron and George apart. 'Concentrate will you, Angelina, keep George in line. Ginny, any tips from the professional?'

'Just play like we used to Harry, we'll show these young ones what a real quidditch team is made of.'

'I like that sis,' Charlie said hugging her. They all changed and stepped out on the pitch and met the other team. Harry and Harper shook hands, then Rolanda Hooch released the balls and they were off.

Harry took off high, why everyone else started throwing the quaffle. It was a very fast game, with Ginny scoring most of the time. Ron did really good as keeper considering he hadn't played in years. Charlie was a brilliant beater and stopped team scoring a lot of times. They game was getting intense, when the other team called a time out and changed players. Charlie looked over at Harry and he just shrugged and they started playing again. The game went on for hours, until finally everyone saw Harry dive. Everyone cheered as the other team's seekers chased Harry towards the ground. Screams and yells could be heard all calling to pull up. The other seeker pulled up, just as Harry caught the snitch and pulled on his broom with everything he had then took off up high, holding the snitch in his hand. Then he got surrounded by his team as they floated slowly back to the ground. They got surrounded by family, and friends and even the other team came over to them.

'Well Professor, you certainly showed us. It doesn't matter how old you are, it's how good you play that matters.' Harper said shaking Harry's hand, then everyone else's.

'That's right mate, we might be old fogies, but we still can play.' Harry leaned in and whispered something to Harper and he nodded.

'You got it, Professor.' Harper shook his head and walked off with his team.

'What was that about love?' Charlie asked looking suspicious.

'I'll explain later love, it's nothing to worry about.'

'Man you guys are good,' Steven and Alastor said as they both walked up to join them. 'Why didn't any of you apart from Ginny go professional?'

'Other things we wanted mate.' Charlie grinned.

'Harry,' Rose said walking over and hugging him. 'You were brilliant, you really were, but you frightened me when you dived.

'Sorry mum, that's just the way I play. Hey Dedilus, how's everything going?' Harry asked shaking his hand.

'Good Harry, really good.' Dedilus smiled at him.

'Harry, come over here a bit, I want to ask you something,' Rose said and moved away from the crowd. 'How was Harllie with the aging this time, I can see how much she's changed?'

'Yeah, it was hard, went for three weeks, but I've got good news. I want to tell everyone when we're together. As soon as we changed I'll get the family and explain.' Harry kissed her cheek, and they all went back over with the crowd. Harry and the team got changed again, then Harry and Charlie spoke to their whole family and close friends and they headed for a quiet spot down at the other side of the lake.

Once, Harry, Charlie, Harllie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Andromeda, Teddy, Rose, Dedilus, Kingsley, Brian, Shane, Minerva, Hagrid and a couple of the aurors were all together, Harry called for quiet.

'I know you like me and Charlie, you've all been worried about Harllie's aging. We've got good news on that. It seems it happened once before to a wizard boy. The moment he reached eight, looking seventeen, he stopped aging for five years, then started to grow and age naturally from then on. So Harllie,' Harry said putting his arm around his daughter, 'is going to be just fine, but she still has probably two more aging procedures to go through, but then she'll just be like the rest of us.' Harry said looking at his daughter. Everyone came up and hugged Harllie, kissing her and they all wanted to talk to her about everything.

Kingsley walked over to Harry, 'That is great news Harry, we all wondered you know.'

'I know Kingsley, everyone thought the same thing. She would grow old and die in the next few years, but no one said anything. When Albus told me about the boy, I wanted to shout to the world, I was so relieved,' Harry said still looking over at his daughter.

'I bet you were Harry, but now, your daughter can have a full and happy life. If all the boys leave her alone, I've noticed how many kept watching her all the time.'

'I know Kingsley, it's getting ridiculous. She can't walk down a corridor without boys staring at her chest,' Harry said quietly. They kept talking for a while before everyone drifted off to have dinner, before they had to head home. The day was a great success and Harry decided to have the open day every year.

'Dad, can I talk to you both tonight about something important.' Harllie asked both her fathers.

'Course you can princess, come to the rooms later, alright?' Harry said looking at his daughter, 'Everything alright?'

'Everything's fine dad, I just need to talk to both of you,' Harllie kissed both their cheeks then walked over to join her family.

'What do you think that's about love?' Charlie asked looking at Harllie.

'Don't know, but she sounded serious. I hope everything's alright.' Harry kept his arms around Charlie as they re-joined the family. They all talked about anything and everything, most teasing Harry about how he's dealing with all the boys drooling over Harllie and how Charlie is keeping him from hexing them all. After a few hours, they all drifted off home. Kisses and hugs went all around, then Harry walked with the aurors down to the gates. 'Thanks, I knew it was going to be safe, but having you here, felt good.'

'No problem Harry,' Ron said hugging him again, along with the rest of the aurors, 'Well see you at the end of year ball.' Ron said and they all walked through the gates. Harry waved his hand at them and re set the wards around Hogwarts. He waved to all his friends and watched as they apparated away, then walked slowly back up to the castle and into his rooms. He sat down on the couch with Charlie waiting for their daughter to come speak with them.

'It's not too late is it dad?' Harllie asked sticking her head in the door to the living room.

'Course not princess, come sit with us.' Harry smiled at her but felt very nervous as he watched her walk in and sat down on the opposite couch and Harry noticed she was wringing her hands. 'What's up Harllie, you look nervous about something?'

'Well, I want to tell you both something. See I'm about fourteen now, right?' both Harry and Charlie nodded. 'So when I change next, I'll be about sixteen, seventeen maybe, it's so hard to work out what my age is.'

'You are only six Harllie, seven in a few months, but yes you look older, you're mind and body is older. Now just tell us what you want too.' Harry said sitting up and looking intensely at his daughter.

'I want to do something, and there's a reason why I want to do this soon.' Harllie said still wringing her hands. 'I've been thinking about it for a while, seriously considering everything before I made up my mind.'

'Okay Harllie, now just tell us what you want to do.' Charlie asked also sitting up and feeling nervous.

'I want to have sex.' Harllie said looking at both her fathers.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter sixty three

Harry and Charlie stared at their daughter before Harry stood up and started pacing the room, then looked back at his daughter.

'You want to have sex, you're six Harllie for merlin's sake.' Harry said loudly as Charlie got up and took his hand.

'Listen to what I have to say before you react, please dad. I've thought about this for a long time.'

'Of course I'm going to react, so what could you possibly say that would make me understand this?' Harry said and he started pacing again.

'Harry, let's just hear her out first.' Charlie said trying to control Harry.

'Thanks dad, now will you both sit down and listen please?' she asked.

Harry looked at his daughter before Charlie pulled him back to the couch. 'Fine, we're sitting, now explain why my six year old daughter is talking about having sex.' Harry said angrily.

'See, I've been having feelings for someone, but it wasn't what I expected. So I need to make sure of something before I tell them.'

'Not following you princess,' Charlie said looking confused.

'Okay, I'm having feelings for a girl, but I'm not sure if I'm a lesbian or not. So I want to make sure by having sex with a boy first.'

Harry and Charlie sat there both looking shocked, they looked at Harllie then each other before turning back to Harllie she even snickered thinking it was funny before making her face serious again.

'If you think you like girls princess, why would you want to try sleeping with a boy?' Charlie asked.

'Well, you did. You slept with a woman to make sure you were gay. I know dad didn't, but he did have sex with you to make sure he was. I want to do the same before I hurt the girl. I want to make sure I want girls and not boys.'

'How do you know about what dad did or what I did?' Harry asked looking stunned.

'I remember you talking about it when I was a baby. So please, can you understand now, why I want to do this, I need to know one way or the other.'

'Why can't you just wait princess? There's no hurry to work this out now.' Charlie said trying to say anything that would stop his daughter.

'I'm not going to do it now, I want to wait until after I change again,' she said calmly.

'Oh, that long,' Harry said sarcastically, 'No, Harllie, absolutely not.'

'Dad, I'll be an adult or near enough, so you couldn't stop me anyway. But I want you both to know because I love you both very much.'

'Who is the boy you're thinking of having sex with?' Charlie asked softly.

'I haven't decided that yet, I just thought I'd see which one I thought was nice.' Harllie said easily.

'You don't know which boy, you just going to choose a boy and have sex with him, like it's nothing. Sex is a serious decision Harllie, you don't just do it because you can,' Harry said getting angry again.

'I know it is dad, that's why I want to choose the right boy to do it with.'

'But what if the boy ends up liking you because of it, it's like you're using them and their feelings don't come into it.' Charlie said seriously.

'It's not like that, see a lot of boys have said they want to have sex with me, but they don't love me or anything they just want sex. So I thought I could do the same thing, because I need to find out if I'm a lesbian or not.'

Harry shook his head before trying to speak. 'Why don't you just go with the girl then, the one you're having feelings for?'

'Because she's too young, and I need to know now, I can't wait for another five or six years for her to get old enough. Then I figured she might not be a lesbian when she gets older, so if I find out I am now, I can tell her how I feel, then it gives her time to work out if she likes me for a friend or if it could be more and if she's not, it lets me know so I can try to forget about her in that way.'

'Is it Kendra princess?' Charlie asked softly.

'Yeah it is, see, so I don't want to hurt her either way. Look, I know you both don't like this and dad's probably going to get impossible again, but I wanted to let you both know what I've decided and that I am going to do this. I want to know one way or another and I've been told that some lesbians will have sex with a man before she starts a serious female relationship, just to make sure, not all do, just some.'

'Who told you that?' Harry asked still feeling angry.

'That's my business dad, so please try to understand why I need to do this.' Harllie said still looking seriously at her fathers.

'You do know you need the spells to stop yourself falling pregnant, and it hurts for girls the first time.' Charlie said still trying to think clearly.

'I know, I've been told everything and I've read everything as well, so I know what to expect. Look it's getting late and I know I've shocked you both with this.' Harllie said standing up and Harry pulled her into a tight hug, 'I know you think of me as a little girl, but my mind and body isn't any more dad, so please trust me in this, I know what I want to do.'

Harry didn't want to let her go, so he just held onto his daughter. 'I do trust you baby, but you are my little girl and I know I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. I just don't want you to do this, not for years anyway.' Harry said knowing he won't talk her out of it no matter what he said.

'I know you do dad, but my body is telling me it's now. That's one thing with this aging, it lets me know when I'm ready for new things.' Harllie looked over her father's shoulder at her other father and he gave her a sad smile. 'Dad, I'll always be your little girl, and I'll always love both of you, I'll be alright.'

Charlie saw Harry wasn't going to let her go, so he moved in and took Harry's arms from around Harllie, then he hugged her tight, but let her go and stood back to Harry, keeping his arm around him.

'We might not like it princess, but we know we can't stop you once you've made up your mind. You're like your father that way, but we both know you don't make decisions lightly, you think them through. You're like me in that way, just know we both love you very much we want what's best for you and just want you to be happy.'

'I know you both do, just like I want the same for both of you. I love you both so very much, I always will.' Harllie kissed both their cheeks again, 'I'm going to bed, so please try not to worry about this and I will talk to you after.' Harllie went to turn but Harry grabbed her again, hugging her tight. 'Dad, please, everything will be alright.' Harllie look at Charlie and he nodded, pulling Harry away from their daughter again.

'Go to bed princess, we'll see you tomorrow.' Charlie smiled sadly at her.

'Alright, night,' Harllie said blowing them a kiss and leaving the room.

Charlie could feel Harry starting to shake under his arms. 'Calm down Harry, we knew this day would come.'

'Calm down, yeah right.' Harry said moving out from Charlie's arm and pouring himself a large drink and downing the whole thing, then did it again. 'I know we can't stop her and I wish we could, I just don't want to see her hurt love.' Harry said pouring another large drink and downing that as well.

'Harry, enough with the Firewhiskey,' Charlie said trying to get the bottle out of his hands but Harry jerked it away.

'No, right now I need this, or I'll be going after her and locking her in here and never letting her out.' Harry said downing another large drink.

Charlie knew Harry would do that if he'd could, but he also knew that Harry didn't want to hurt his daughter, so he decided to just watch Harry drink and put him to bed once he passed out. Harry kept drinking, until the bottle was finished, then just dropped it on the floor as he stood there swaying slightly. Charlie walked back to him and put his arms around him and led him into the bedroom, neither of them saying anything. He sat Harry on the bed, to help him undress, but Harry just fell back completely passed out, so he just finished undressing him and put him into bed, before undressing himself and lying down next to his husband. He was hating this the same as Harry but they both knew there was nothing either of them could do to change Harllie's mind, so they will both just have to let her do what she wanted and what she wanted was sex.

Over the next few months, Harry and Charlie watched Harllie closely to see if she was paying attention to any particular boy to figure out which one she had chosen. All the boys still looked at her, but she still never seem to pay that much attention to any specific one.

After the news Harllie had told them both, it took them a few days before their minds seem to work properly again and Charlie remembered that Harry had whispered something to Harper after they'd won the quidditch game. Harry had made a bet with Harper, if Harry's team won, Harper and Armando were going to keep an eye on Harllie for him. Being a gay couple, it wouldn't make Harllie suspicious. Now it doesn't seem to make any difference as she's going to have sex anyway.

When it was a few days before the end of year ball, Harry was concentrating on getting everything ready for the night. He'd tried a few different decorations in the great hall, before he made up his mind. There was going to be a lot of extra people there, as some of the older students from sixth and seventh years did invite friends, boyfriends or girlfriends from outside Hogwarts. Two bands had been booked to play on the night, so they could give each other a break, but the music would never stop.

The day before the ball, Harry spotted Harllie talking to Hagrid a lot again then remembered that she was planning a surprise at the ball and Hagrid was helping her with it. He was pleased with the results of the N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s as the examination team had given him every students results, being headmaster he was the only one that knew how they all went. Every student passed their exams, but he couldn't tell any of them, except for Harllie as she already knew she'd passed, so from September the first, she would be assisting him and the other professors. Whenever Harry or Charlie asked what she wanted to do as a career, she just said she hadn't decided anything yet but was thinking and had a few ideas to consider.

So between the professors and the house elves, they were making Hogwarts into a beautiful brightly lit castle, inside and outside were both being transformed to give the students a magical night.

'So love, tonight's the ball, then everyone has tomorrow to just relax before this castle is empty again. After the year it's going to feel so quiet around here.' Charlie said as he was cuddled up on the couch with Harry.

'I know love, but you know we don't have to stay here if you don't want to. We can go away for a while, or back to the house.'

'No, I'd like to stay here, but we will leave a bit more often. Go visit the family or friends for a while. I never realised how much I was going to miss everyone having to stay here all the time.'

'You don't regret taking the job, do you babe?'

'No, never love. I love this job and being with you is the most important thing to me. But now we've settled in and got this place running to the way you want it, we can have a few days away from here, now and then.'

'Yeah, we can love, anytime we want. You know we have to get down and finished all the preparations, don't you?'

'I know, but I'm just enjoying the alone time with you love. Harry I don't like to bring it up too often, because I know how tense you get, but has Harper or Armando said anything about Harllie?'

'No, they said she still hasn't taken any interest in anyone yet. Let's hope it stays that way and she might have changed her mind.'

'Do you really believe that love?'

'No, but I can hope, can't I?' Harry smiled up at his husband before kissing him fiercely. 'Come on, we've got a heap of things to do.' Harry said standing up and pulling Charlie to his feet. They put their arms around each other and went down into the main part of the school. They started helping the other professors and house elves finish decorating the whole of Hogwarts. Kreacher and Winky were basically telling all the other house elves what their master wanted and being the house elves of the headmaster, the other elves had to do what they wanted. Once everything was finished, Harry noticed that most of the students had disappeared into their dormitories, probably to get ready. So Harry and Charlie made their way back to their rooms to shower and change into their new robes for the night.

'So, we ready then love?' Charlie asked as he finished dressing.

'Yep, all ready and I must say babe, you look really hot right now.' Harry grinned and slipped his arms around Charlie.

'You don't look so bad yourself love,' Charlie kissed him fiercely, 'But we need to get down there.'

'Yeah, we do.' they both set off back down into the main part of the school again and noticed Ron and the aurors had arrived. 'Hey, so what do you think of the place?' Harry asked hugging them all.

'Looks spectacular Harry, so you need to come take the wards down, then I'll post the aurors at the gates.' Ron grinned.

'I'll be back in a moment love,' Harry said kissing Charlie then following Ron and the aurors out of the castle and down the long drive. Harry waved his hand at the gates and they saw a shimmer over the gates. 'Okay, it's all you, now only the invited guests will have invitations.'

'We know Harry, so go and enjoy the night.' Steven grinned at him.

'You head back up Harry, I'll be there soon.' Ron said then he turned back to his aurors as Harry made his way back up to the castle when he spotted Hagrid.

'Hagrid,' Harry said walking over to his large friend.

'Arry, place looks great.' Hagrid said patting Harry on the shoulder and he sunk a little.

'So what's this surprise you've been helping my daughter with Hagrid?'

'Sorry 'arry, can't tell ya tha'. But ya are going to be amazed.' the big man smiled down at Harry.

'Fine, I just have to have some more patience, let's get in.' Harry said and they headed back into the castle.

Most of the students had started to come down from their dormitories, the younger ones anyway. The older ones wanted to make an entrance, especially the seventh years as they were about to leave here forever.

'Professor, can I have a private word with you?' Harper said walking over to him.

Harry led them over to a quiet corner, 'What's up Harper, did you see Harllie notice anyone?'

'No, but it's about that.' Harper said looking a little nervous. 'See, she approached me Professor, she said since I was gay I wouldn't end up having feelings for her.'

'And what did you tell her,' Harry said trying to control his anger that was starting to rise.

'I turned her down of course Professor, one, I wouldn't do that to you or her, and two, I'm gay, I don't have sex with girls.'

'No, sorry if I sounded a bit harsh, this is just driving me insane, but thanks. So if you turned her down, I wonder who she might approach next, any ideas?' Harry asked.

'Sorry, no Professor and I won't be here from the day after, but neither will any boys so you've got some time until September the first.'

'Yes, I know, so it definitely won't be a seventh year then as their about to leave. So Harper, what are you planning as a job, any ideas?'

'Not yet, Armando and I are going to take a year and travel before we decide on anything. I want to thank you again for your advice and you're help in that department.'

'I'm glad to be of assistance, and I told you it gets easier.' Harry grinned, 'Now go find that man of yours why I do the same thing.' Harry shook harpers hand and walked off trying to find Charlie.

Harry found Charlie so they stood together talking as the first band started playing, almost all the students were there now, along with their guests. Everyone sat and ate for a while, before Harry moved all the tables to all the walls they the students could use the dance floor that had been set up. Harry and Charlie had a few dances together, they also dance with Harllie, Minerva and all the female staff as well.

'Excuse me everyone,' said the band leader as the last song finished, Harry and Charlie looked up at him wondering what was going on. 'We have a special guest singing to perform tonight, someone that has the most amazing voice and I'm sure you will all be very surprised. Now I'm not saying who it is, but you'll all see when this person walks out on stage.' he smiled at everyone, then they band started playing before a beautiful female singing voice could be heard from just off stage before Harllie walked out. She kept singing even after seeing the shocked looks on her father's faces.

Harry and Charlie stood there gazing up at their daughter listening to her sing and were amazed at her voice. They put their arms around each other as they stood there and people watched Harllie as she sang looking down at her father's the whole time. When she finished, the whole place erupted in applause as Harry and Charlie jumped up on stage and hugged her.

'Princess, that was absolutely beautiful, why didn't you ever tell us?' Harry asked looking at his daughter.

'I wanted to surprise you both,' Harllie smiled at her fathers.

'Well, you definitely did that, I'm absolutely gobsmacked.' Harry said as they made their way off the stage.

'We both wondered if you'd be able to sing princess, since you're mother and father can.' Charlie said.

'I wasn't sure until after my last change, I mean I could before, but my voice wasn't as strong. But when I went through the changed and tried, well you heard it.'

'We sure did Harllie, you were amazing, just like your mother.' Harry hugged her again.

'One thing Harllie, how was the band able to play behind you?' Charlie asked a little puzzled.

'I had Hagrid and Minerva help with that. See I found the names of the bands on your desk dad, so when I spoke with Hagrid and Minerva, we worked out a way for me to rehearse with them.' Harllie smirked at Harry. 'We used the tunnel from Aberforth's pub, but only so the band could get in a couple of times, then Minerva sealed it again.'

'You are a sneaky thing princess, but as long as Minerva knew and resealed it again, then I can't get angry for that. So if you rehearsed a couple of times, are you planning on singing again?'

'Yeah, a couple more songs a little later,' Harllie grinned. 'So, I'm going to go enjoy the ball for a while,' she kissed both her father's cheeks, then walked off.

'She was bloody amazing love,' Harry said staring after his daughter.

'I know, she might look like you, but she has got Lizzy's voice.'

'Yeah, you could hear it, except Harllie's was stronger again. Do you think she might want to do that as a career?'

'Don't know, but she could if she wanted to. Let's talk to her over the holidays, see if she's got any ideas. You don't think she might want to teach when she's older?'

'Don't know, she could literally teach any subject if she wanted to. Oh I wanted to tell you about a change I'm making to the staff.'

'Oh, who's getting the sack love?' Charlie said looking at Harry seriously.

'Well, not the sack in that sense, but I'm getting rid of Binns. He's just so boring and should have been made to leave years ago. I remember sitting in his class one day, thinking. He was teaching us about the giant wars and I thought if there was someone else teaching it then that would have been an interesting subject.'

'Yeah, he is boring, I use to either nap in his class, or play quiet games with other students.' Charlie said not saying he usually did with Mark.

'Ron and I use to do that as well, Hermione was the only person I knew who could listen to him and not fall asleep.

'Well, if he's going, then who are you going to get to replace him?'

'I went over a lot of older student files, and apart from Hermione, there was one other that got outstanding in that subject, well apart from Percy. So I'm going to contact her over the holidays, see what she says.' Harry smiled at Charlie, 'Hannah Abbott, she was one of the members of my DA class as well.'

'Come on love, there's got to be another reason for picking her over others.' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'Okay, well, you know Neville comes back to Hogwarts during the holidays to assist Pomona?'

'Yeah, I do, but what's Neville got to do with this?'

'Well, I found out that Hannah and Neville have been dating for a while. She even went over and visited him in France why he was there.'

'So if Neville's here, and Hannah's here, they just might become official, is that you're thinking?' Charlie grinned at his husband.

'Yeah, that's one of the reasons, but like I said, she did get outstanding in the subject and I've been wanting to get rid of Binns, since I took over, now I can, well I hope, if Hannah decides to take the position.'

'Well, let's worry about all that when the holiday's start, there's a ball going on around us.' Charlie grinned and they started dancing together again. 'Harry, there is one thing I wanted to tell you though.'

Harry heard the seriousness in Charlie's voice. 'What, nothing wrong is there love?'

'No, it's just something I overheard from Harllie.' Charlie said grimacing a bit.

'About her having sex,' Harry said wincing.

'No, it's about sex, but not her. See, she was talking to Kendra, and I heard her mention seeing some people have sex, so I listened. Wanting to know who and where this happened.'

'I would to love, I hope she hasn't been seeing students around the ground, or in the quidditch changing rooms have sex.'

'No, love, us, she saw us a couple of times.' Charlie said watching Harry's face.

'When did that happened, when did she see us?' Harry asked looking a little shocked.

'Once at home before we came here, she said that she opened the door and saw us, so she watched for a while.'

'She stayed and watched us having sex, how come we never knew she was there?'

'Harry, you know what we both get like sometimes. We don't notice anything but what we're doing to each other.' Charlie grinned at him.

'You said a couple of times, when else did she see us?'

'Here, not long after she changed the last time. But she was telling Kendra that she watched again for a while, and she went into details.'

'She told Kendra exactly what we do, or did.' Harry asked completely stunned.

'Yeah,' Charlie leaned closer to Harry's ear. 'She mentioned seeing us both sucking the other, and when you were sitting on me and watched as I entered you.' Charlie pulled back at saw Harry's face. 'I felt the same love, first shocked then embarrassed that she'd seen us do that.'

'We need to seal our room from now on,' Harry said shaking his head, 'But telling an eleven year old, I bloody hope Kendra never tells her parents what Harllie told her. They were okay with us being gay and friendly with her daughter, but if she knows details about our sex life, I don't think they'd like that very much.'

'Yeah, let's hope. So we seal the room whenever we're both in there, because even if we might not plan to have sex, sometimes we do anyway.' Charlie said as he glanced over at Harllie.

Harry and Charlie kept talking about their daughter seeing them have sex, if that might be one of the reasons she wants to do it herself and if they could still either talk her out of it, or just keep trying to scare all the boys away from her. But they just knew that no matter what either of them did, Harllie will do what she wants and they'll just have to put up with it.

After a while, Harry had gotten the younger students off at the right times through the night, now it was close to finishing. So he and Charlie went around the grounds getting couples out of quiet spots to let them know they had a few minutes left. As they got back to the great hall, the bands had finished and were packing up. The house elves were cleaning up as well, and the aurors were escorting the visitors back out of the grounds and through the gates, some taking longer as they kept snogging. Ron had sent Mark and George around the school to check there were no more visitors still hanging around, George came back first, and Mark a little while later. Harry said goodbye to all of the aurors, reset the wards, and went back to the castle. Harry and Charlie said goodnight to Harllie then went to their rooms and got straight into bed with, where they fell asleep instantly.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter sixty four

Two days after the ball, everyone was getting ready to leave Hogwarts, seventh years for the final time, the rest just to have a long break until they come back on September the first. Harry, Charlie and the rest of the staff were saying goodbye to the students down near the steps as they got onto the carriages which will take them back to Hogsmeade station.

'Professor,' Harper said walking up to Harry.'

'Hey guys,' Harry said as he saw Harper and Armando, 'Ready to head off on your year long trip?'

'Yeah, can't wait to be going, I just wanted to thank you again for everything you did for me and for us.' Harper said as he looked at Armando. 'You helped me see what I want out of life and showed me I didn't have to hide who I was.' Harper put his hand out to Harry to shake.

Harry shook his hand, then hugged him. 'You're welcome, and I'm really happy for you, for the both of you.' Harry smiled at them, then hugged Armando as well, 'Look after each other and I'm sure we'll see each other again, and since you aren't students anymore, it's Harry.'

'Thanks again, Harry.' Harper said, then they both walked away and got into a carriage.

'You're still saving lives my love.' Charlie said putting his arms around Harry as they watched the students getting into the carriages.

'Just doing what I can, I like the feeling I get when I can help someone.' Harry said leaning back into Charlie.

'Bye Professor.' Kendra said walking over to them with Harllie and she was crying softly.

'You'll be back to see Harllie very soon Kendra, and we said we'd visit.' Harry said smiling down at the small girl.

'I know, I'm just going to miss her. Do you think it would be alright to hug a professor?' she asked quietly.

Harry smiled and hugged the small girl, then Charlie did as well. 'Anytime Kendra, have a good holiday.'

Kendra nodded, then turned to Harllie, 'I'll see you when you visit Harllie.' she said and the two girls hugged, then Kendra quickly got into a carriage but looked back at Harllie. Harry put his arm around his daughter seeing how upset she was watching her friend leave.

'You'll see her soon princess.' Harry said holding her tight.

'I know dad, I'm going to miss her though,' Harllie said then waved as the carriages all started moving, leaving Hogwarts to take the students to the Hogwarts Express and home. 'I'll talk to you both later,' Harllie said and ran back into the castle.

'She really has feelings for her doesn't she love?' Charlie asked as they looked at the carriages leaving.

'Yeah, she does, but I better go reset the wards. Want to walk down with me love?' Harry asked and Charlie nodded, so they put their arms around each other, walking slowly down the long drive until they reached the gates. Harry waved his hand at them and they saw the shimmer pass over the gates. 'It's going to be so quiet around here, even the staff are going away for a while.' Harry said as they started walking back up to the castle.

'Yeah, there's not going to be many here, Hagrid's going to France to see Maxime, Minerva's going on a trip to her old home town. Some of the others are all going overseas, or visiting friends, so there will be just us three at some times.'

'Yes, it will love,' Harry said looking around the grounds of Hogwarts and saw Pomona sprout walking towards them. 'Pomona, got some quiet time now.'

'Yes we do Harry, but I need to speak with you about something. I've been waiting until the students left.'

'Do you want to go into the castle, to my office Pomona?'

'No, here's fine,' she said nervously.

'I'll leave you two to talk, I'll be in our rooms love.' Charlie said and walked away, leaving Harry and Pomona to talk in private.

'I wanted to let you know Harry, that I'm leaving Hogwarts, for good. Neville will be here next week so he can take over for me now, that is if you want him too.'

'But why Pomona, I thought you loved Hogwarts?' Harry asked stunned.

'I do, but I think it's time for me to retire and see the world now it's safe Harry. Since the battle and most of the death eaters are captured, I've been thinking about having some time to myself, but wanted to wait until Neville was fully qualified to take over.'

'Well, I can't say I don't understand Pomona and of course Neville is perfect to take over if you really are sure?'

'I am Harry, very sure. You have done a great job this first year here so I know this place is in good hands.' Pomona hugged him tightly, 'And I never did thank you for making our world safe.' she said pulling back and kissing his cheek, 'Thank you Harry, for everything.'

Harry smiled at her, 'I don't like people thanking me, but you're welcome. It's going to seem strange without Professor Sprout with her dirt covered clothes telling all the students about the different plants there are. You will be missed Pomona.'

'Thank you Harry, so do I need to do anything before I can leave?'

'Come to my office sometime later and I'll get the forms fixed up, you just need to sign them and that's it.' Harry said sighing deeply.

'I'll see you then.' she smiled again and walked off.

Harry watched her for a few minutes, then walked into the castle and up to his office. He went behind his desk and pulled out the forms needed that will officially release Pomona and announce Neville as the new Herbology Professor. He sat down filling them out, when Charlie walked out from the rooms.

'What's up love?'

'Pomona is retiring, and Neville will be the new Herbology Professor once the new term starts. She said now it's safe, she wants to travel.'

'More changes love, well, you know what they say. You can't stop changes from happening.'

'I know love, it's just Hogwarts feels so different than what I'm used to. First Dumbledore dies, then Snape died, Minerva retires after hearing the prophecy, now Pomona, and I'm just wondering who else might decide to retire. I might have to really think about replacements if any more come to me to tell me their leaving.'

'It might be a good idea Harry, some of the staff are getting older and they all might want to have some time now you made it safe and they know this place is in good hands for a long time to come.' Charlie kissed Harry tenderly.

'Thanks love, but now I need to contact Hannah, I would like to know one way or another before Neville returns next week.'

'Why don't you do that now, I'll be about, somewhere, so find me on the map.' Charlie smiled and left the office.

Harry wrote a note to Hannah and called Gypsie over to him. 'Here Gypsie, take this to Hannah Abbott, wait for a reply if you can.' Harry patted the beautiful owl and watched as it flew off through the top window. He left his office and headed for the history of magic classroom to speak with the ghost of Professor Binns. When he told him he was getting another teacher to take over the class, he wasn't too happy but he said he knew this day would come, now he would be just like the other ghosts and haunt the castle. So Harry said goodbye to him, watched as he faded through the walls for the last time from this classroom, then went back to his office to check the map and await for Gypsie to return, which didn't take long at all. The owl flew in and landed on Harry's desk, he removed the scroll, gave the owl a treat and watched as it flew off back out the window. Harry read the scroll, then walked over to the fireplace, waved his hand and took the restrictions off and sat down at his desk to wait.

Harry was working on some more ideas for teachers in case any more decided to retire when the fire turned green and Hannah Abbott stepped out.

'Hannah, thanks for coming so quickly.' Harry said hugging his old friend.

'You said it was important Harry, Neville's alright, isn't he?'

'He's fine, he'll be back next week. I need to ask you something actually, come sit for a minute.' Harry led her over to the couch's and they both sat down.

'What's up Harry?'

'I want to offer you a job, as the history of magic professor.'

'Me, you're kidding Harry?' she asked looking surprised.

'No, I just told Binns I was replacing him and there was only three students in the last twenty years that ever got an outstanding in his class, you being one of them, so I wanted to offer the job to you, as you were my first choice out of those three.'

'You really are serious Harry?' she said looking stunned.

'Very Hannah, so do you need some time to consider it, or will it be a yes or no outright?'

'I don't need time Harry and of course it's yes. Thank you so much,' Hannah said and hugged Harry tightly. 'So, when do I have to be here?'

'You can move in straight away if you want, or until a week before September first, you're choice.'

'I'll do it straight away, not today though, I've got a few things to sort out. But will tomorrow be alright?'

'Of course, now we just have to do the paperwork, I'll show you to your quarters and you can come through the floo tomorrow, I've had you're name put on it so you can come through any time.'

'Thanks Harry, I can't believe this,' she smiled and went over to Harry's desk with him. She sat in the other chair facing the desk and Harry handed her a few forms, showed her where to sign, then put them in his cabinet.

'Welcome Professor Abbott,' Harry said smiling at her, 'Let me show you to your rooms.'

They both left the office and Harry showed Hannah her rooms and told her she can change anything she wanted as those rooms haven't been used in centuries. The house elves will be cleaning them today for her and anything else that needed to be done. He walked her back to his office, she hugged him again, then watched as she stepped into the fireplace and vanished. He opened his map, found Charlie and left his office again. Going down into the ground and over to the black lake, where he found Charlie lying on the ground under a tree and he was sound asleep. Harry looked down at him, then straddled him gently.

'Hey love,' Harry said quietly.

'Oh, hi, I must have dozed off.' Charlie smiled up at Harry.

'Yeah, sorry, took longer than I thought. But Hannah accepted and she'll be here from tomorrow, Binns wasn't too happy, but said he'd been expecting it for years. So he's just going to haunt the castle with the other ghosts.' Harry laughed.

'Neville is going to be surprised, first that he's the full Herbology Professor, then having his girlfriend as the History of Magic Professor.'

'Yes he will be love, and I can't wait to see his face. He's never asks for anything but he's always been there for me whenever I needed it, whether I knew I needed help or not.'

'He cares about you Harry, you said about the night of the battle, you told him to kill Nagini, but never told him why. Did he ever ask you about that?'

'Nope never, he just trusted me and did it when he got the chance, that was right before you turned up with everyone. I've been thinking of telling him why I asked him to do that. He's always trusted me and stuck up for me when a lot of people didn't, I think he deserves to know exactly why I asked him to kill the snake, don't you?'

'I do Harry, he's been a friend of yours for years and never once questioned you. Anyway, that's next week, right now, it's us and we've got this place almost to ourselves. It's warm and sunny, how about a swim.'

'Does that mean I have to move love?' Harry asked moving a little as he sat on Charlie.

'If you keep doing that, you won't be moving because I won't be able to be seen.' Charlie said pulling him down and kissing Harry fiercely and felt Harry move on him again. 'I get the picture, but we could do both you know. We could swim over to the side over there, no one goes over there unless they swim and if someone comes we can summon our shorts.' Charlie smirked at him.

'You've got a deal, as long as I get to have you, that's all I care about.' Harry said as he got up off Charlie, then pulled him to his feet. They moved to a secluded spot, stripped off and dived into the water, swimming to the other part of the lake where they were fairly covered and in deep enough water but where they could still stand. Harry's hand moved down and gripped his husband as Charlie gripped Harry and they both started to move them in time, then started kissing fiercely but never released their hands until they were both almost ready to explode, then Charlie turned Harry around so his back was up against his stomach. He entered Harry slowly and they started moving together. They made love in the water a few times, before summoning their shorts, putting them on in the water before swimming back. They had Harllie join them in their room for lunch and tried to cheer her up as she was missing her friend. She ended up sleeping in her old room, so Harry and Charlie remembered to seal their room when they went to bed that night.

Over the next week, Hannah had finished moving her belongings into her quarters and was getting to know the castle as a professor and not a student. She'd been surprised to see how old Harllie looked so Harry and Charlie explained about her aging and that she was going to be fine in a couple of years. Most of the other professors had left to go on holidays and Neville was due back sometime today. Hannah didn't want him to know until later so Harry had her join them for dinner and was going to get Neville there as well to surprise him.

Harry was sitting in his office, working on the new term schedules why he waited for Neville to floo in. When he finished those, he kept thinking about something to do with his daughter and wondered if he should or not. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Neville had stepped out of the fire.

'Harry, can you hear me mate?' Neville said loudly.

'Oh sorry Neville, hey welcome home.' Harry got up and hugged him tight.

'Thanks and I must say, you look good behind that desk.' Neville smiled at his friend.

'Thanks Neville, now I know you just got home, but since it's almost dinner time. I want you to join me and Charlie in our rooms soon. I've got a couple of surprises for you mate.'

'Great, I'd love to catch up with you, but what surprises Harry?'

'You'll see later, why don't you go freshen up, rest a bit and I'll see you in about an hour.' Harry smiled and hugged him again.

'Alright Harry, see you then,' Neville said and left the office floating his bags in front of him.

'Well, he's not the same Longbottom that used to hide around this school.' Severus Snape said from his portrait.

'He's definitely not the same Neville Severus, from the time of Voldemorts returned, he changed. Now he's a confident and very talented wizard.'

You're influence Potter?' Severus said looking down at him.

'Was that a compliment Severus?' Harry smiled up at his old potions teacher.

'Don't push it Potter,' he said sharply.

Harry laughed, 'I did want to ask your opinion on something though. I need to know a good student who might be able to become the potions professor one day, don't know when, but you'd know which were the better students at potions.'

'Well, in my opinion, the best student I had in potions was Draco Malfoy. He was a natural at it, but I can't see you giving him a job Potter.'

Harry smiled. 'He happens to be my brother-in-law Severus, he's married to Ginny, for a few years now.'

'So, if you could get on and take my advice, then he would be the best person for the job when it becomes available.'

'Thanks and I will seriously consider him, well I've got a couple of surprises to organise, talk to you later.' Harry smiled and walked into his rooms to join Charlie.

An hour later, Hannah had arrived and Harry showed her into their bedroom so she could come out and surprise Neville very soon. Harry had the paperwork that gave him full status as Herbology Professor sitting on his smaller desk in the living room. Harllie was in her old room and didn't want to come out until dinner, because she was still upset with missing Kendra, so Harry and Charlie left her there to sort out her feelings.

There was a knock at the door and Neville stuck his head in. 'Hey, come on in Neville.' Harry called to him as he sat up next to Charlie. 'Have a seat, do you want a drink, or tea or anything Neville?'

'No I'm fine thanks Harry, hi Charlie.' Neville shook his hand.

'Neville, did you have a good time in France?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, I sure did. Got loads of new plants for the greenhouses too, can't wait to show Pomona.'

Harry grinned at Charlie, then looked back at Neville, 'Now, Neville, remember when I said I had a couple of surprises for you.' Harry asked getting up.

'Yeah, I remember, what are you up too?'

'You'll see,' Harry went over to his bedroom door and opened it, then let Hannah walk out.

'Han,' Neville said getting up and hugged her, then they kissed passionately. 'What are you doing here?'

'That's another surprise Neville,' Harry said sitting down and waited until Neville and Hannah sat down. 'You are looking at the new History of Magic Professor.' Harry and Charlie laughed at the shocked look on Neville's face, then they snogged again.

'Sorry,' Neville said sheepishly.

'Don't be Neville, I kiss Charlie whenever the mood hits me, and it hits me all the time.' Harry grinned, then kissed Charlie fiercely.

'Well, you can still surprise me Harry, like always.' Neville couldn't stop smiling at Hannah.

'I haven't finished yet Neville.' Harry waved his hand and summoned some parchment and handed them to Neville.

'What?! But Pomona, what's going on Harry?'

'She retired Neville, she said since it's now safe, she wanted to travel and see the world, so you are now the new Herbology Professor.' Harry smiled at his friend.

'Wow, thanks Harry, this is a dream come true.' Neville said getting choked up.

'You're welcome Neville, but you deserve it and you were the best person for the job, even Pomona said so.'

'I can't believe this, we're together, here at Hogwarts Han,' Neville smiled at his girlfriend.

'Yes, Neville, we are.' Hannah kissed him again.

'Now, I don't want to get personal, but I need to know if you want to have your own rooms, or one of the larger rooms to share.'

Neville looked at Hannah and she nodded before he looked back at Harry, 'Larger room.'

'I'll fix it up for you later then, I'll get Kreacher to go clean it then he can show you both later.'

'Uncle Neville.' Harllie said as she walked out to join them.

Neville looked at Harllie, then Harry then back to Harllie. 'Wow, Harllie, look at you.' he said getting up and hugging her. 'You're absolutely beautiful, and so much like your father.' he kissed her cheek before they both sat down and Neville looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

'I know Neville, it's been a big adjustment. But we've told everyone else, so now you. We got some good news about Harllie's aging. In another two years it should stop completely, she'll stay the same for about five years, then age naturally after that.'

'Oh thank merlin, I've been so worried.' Neville said smiling at Harry's daughter.

'Everyone was Neville, but no one wanted to say the actual words. See Albus remembered it happening to a wizard boy. When he reached eight, looking seventeen, he stopped aging for five years, then aged naturally until he grew old in the normal way.' Harry said smiling at his daughter.

Neville snickered then looked up at Charlie, 'How bad has it been Charlie, trying to keep Harry from hexing all the boys around here?'

They all laughed because they all knew Harry. 'It hasn't been easy Neville, has it princess?' Charlie looked at Harllie.

'He was impossible there for a while Uncle Neville, but dad finally got through to him.'

'Okay, I know, but I couldn't help myself, you should have seen all the boys after her last aging. They never stopped staring at certain parts of her body, it took all Charlie could do to stop me from cursing them.'

'Well, I can't blame them Harllie, you are absolutely beautiful really, I never knew Harry could look that good if he was a woman.' Neville said and they all laughed at the look on Harry's face.

'He's still cute to me Neville.' Charlie grinned.

'Thank you Uncle Neville, and I think both my dads are cute.' Harllie smiled at both her fathers.

'I really wished I could have been here for your first year Harry, how did it go?'

'There was a few shocks, Slytherin's mostly, but even they settled down after a while. See, I let them know I was going to be taking detentions, anyone sent to me we end up in the forbidden forest. Only had five the whole year, three Slytherin's, one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor.'

'You took them in there Harry, no wonder they behaved.' Hannah said looking stunned.

'It worked though, even Charlie said he hardly got problems from the Slytherin's. But you missed a great quidditch match with us versus the students on the open day I did.'

'I take it you beat the students Harry?'

'Naturally,' Charlie said, 'even though I was a seeker, I ended up player beater with George, plus we had the rest of Harry's old team back, including Ginny, who's a professional player now.'

'You're team was just too good Harry, so how did the other team take losing to you guys?'

'Two teams Neville, they thought having two teams and swap around a lot, they'd tire us oldies out. Never worked though, Charlie makes an excellent beater, especially with the size of his arms.' Harry said squeezing Charlie's muscled arm.

'Plus Harry did a really steep dive to get the snitch, the other seeker pulled up, but Harry just kept going. But the week before the captain of the team and Slytherin captain, Harper saw us flying and asked if we needed some practice, then I needed work on my seat, so I showed him.

'Charlie challenged him to swim to the other side of the lake. Harllie and I were watching from the side along with Harpers boyfriend Armando.

'I wasn't just standing watching dad, I was on your shoulders cheering dad on.'

'So Harper and Armando, when did that happen?' Neville asked.

'Not long after the new term started. See Harper got into trouble with me, we ended up in the forbidden forest. He told me he thought he was gay and who he liked, so I helped them get together, showed them the room of requirement.'

'The headmaster of Hogwarts encouraging students to have sex, now that's new.'

'Not all students, just the of aged ones I didn't stop.' Harry said smiling sheepishly.

'Well, I'm nearly of age and I'm going to have sex soon.' Harllie said matter-of-factly.

'Harllie,' Harry said closing his eyes at the thought of his daughter having sex. 'Please.'

'No dad, I told you why I want to and I am going to do it after the next change, and I figured out which boy it's going to be with as well.'

'I don't want to know any of this Harllie,' Harry said angrily, 'so please just drop it.'

'Fine, but you can't stop me,' Harllie said just as angrily as Harry and walked into the room.

'Harry, you keep pushing her like that.' Charlie said softly.

'I just don't want to think of my daughter having sex, not for a long time.'

'Why does she want to do that Harry, especially at her age?'

'She thinks she might be a lesbian because she has feelings for this girl, but the girls only in first year, and Harllie wants to make sure she is before saying anything to her. So she thinks having sex with a boy is the answer.' Harry said sounding frustrated.

'A lot has happened since I've been gone, hasn't it Harry?'

'Yeah it has Neville. I'll go talk to her, see if she'll come back out. Won't be long,' Harry said getting up and walking into his daughter's room.

'How's Harry really been handling that news Charlie?'

'When she first told us, he got drunk until he passed out. He's been drinking a lot because of it too. We had a huge fight over it because Harry was really being impossible with her. I don't want her to go through with it either, but when she makes up her mind about something, she will do it, just like Harry.'

'Yeah, she is like him, isn't she and more than just looks. How was her aging last time?'

'Really painful, went for three weeks, then she ended up looking like a proper teenager.' Charlie said and saw the puzzled look on Hannah's face. 'See, when she gets these feelings, around her birthday, we take her to see Poppy. She screams in pain for about an hour, and that goes on every day until it finishes.'

'Oh that poor girl, so she might only have to do it twice more then?'

'Yeah, should be twice more, could be three but Albus believes two more times. It's hard to sit and do nothing, hearing her scream, but then after as well, takes another couple of hours before the effects are over.'

Harry and Harllie walked back out and sat down and Harry kept his arm around her. Then they finally had dinner, with Harllie explaining more about why she wanted to have sex. Harry didn't like it, but decided to just ignore it for now and deal with when the time came, so they all had an enjoyable night, catching up and talking about old times at Hogwarts. Then Harry finally decided to explain to Neville about why he asked him to kill the snake.

'Neville, there's something I want to tell you. I'm sure you remember that on the night of the battle I told you the snake had to die, but I never said why and you never asked.'

'Of course Harry, you said it was important, so I trusted you.'

'I know and you always trusted me and I really appreciated that. But the reason was Nagini was a horcrux, it had to die or Voldemort couldn't have been killed. So between Albus, Hermione, Ron, you and me, we got rid of all his horcruxes.'

'Wow, now I know why it was so important. I knew about the horcruxes, but I never figured the snake was one. So it would have been the sixth right, the one right before he killed your parents.'

'No actually, she was made after he came back because he always wanted seven. So he only had five at the time, so he made Nagini one.'

'I never realised how much he planned everything, but he did, didn't he?'

'Yes, he did Neville, but at least we never have to worry about him, or anyone like him again. We all have a great, safe and happy lives now, and you helped bring that about.' Harry grinned at his friend, knowing they would be friends until it was time to leave this world.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter sixty five

The new term started, with friends happy to see each other. All the teachers were happy to be back and eager to start the lessons again. Harry finally decided on his deputy headmaster and he chose Charlie for that position. Neville and Hannah couldn't be happier to be working at Hogwarts and to be together. All the students cheered when Harry told them that Hannah was now the History of Magic Professor as Professor Binns would now just haunt the school. Because Harllie was now an assistant to all the professors, Harry reluctantly gave her, her own quarters, but made sure they weren't far from his rooms.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Charlie started watching Harllie again as her birthday was a week later. Harry was and wasn't looking forward to this aging. He was because it means she will only have one more, next year. He wasn't because Harllie was determined to have sex when the aging was over.

Charlie was watching Harry more than Harllie because he's drinking seemed to be getting heavier, so he decided to speak with Minerva and see if she might be able to talk to him.

Charlie went to Minerva's room during one of his free times. He knocked on her door and she opened it instantly and beckoned him in.

'What's wrong Charlie, your note said it was about Harry.'

'This thing with Harllie, it's making Harry drink a lot more and I'm starting to get worried about him.'

'What thing with Harllie?'

'She said after this aging, she's going to have sex with a boy to find out if she likes boys or girls. She thinks she might be a lesbian, but wants to check.'

'Now I know why Harry's drinking more, do you want me to try and talk to him Charlie? I don't know how good I'll do though.'

'I know but I've tried everything. The night Harllie told us, he drank until he passed out and he's always having a drink the moment he leaves the office for the day, not just one or two though. Sometimes half the bottle and it's all to do with Harllie. I'm just at a loss to deal with it anymore.' Charlie said as he put his head in his hands.

'Let me talk to him Charlie, he's always listened to me, well most of the time anyway. Where is he now?'

'Doing a detention in the forbidden forest, some students still try to push though.'

'I'll go to his office later Charlie, but try not to worry too much. We'll work something out.'

They kept talking for a while, trying to work out a way to get Harry to just stop the drinking because Harllie will do what she said.

Harry walked into his office after the detention in the forbidden forest. He went to Albus' portrait and opened it, and took something out, then walked into his rooms and poured himself a large drink. He sat on the couch looking at his hand, thinking. Should he do it, or not, he just couldn't decide if it was a good idea or not. He finished his drink and poured another one when he finally decided.

He stood up and turned the stone over three times then they appeared, his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were standing in front of him this time.

'Harry, why did you bring us here?' James asked his son.

'I need help, I really need some advice on something important.' Harry said gazing at his parents then the others.

'What's wrong son?' James asked.

'See, I've got a daughter, Harllie. She's very special and powerful, but she ages quickly. She's only about to turn seven but looks like a teenager, every year around her birthday, she goes through this aging. When she's finished, she looks older. From the time of three months she was speaking perfectly, reading by the age of one. She started Hogwarts last year at the age of six and did all her N.E.W.T.s in that year. She's going to assist me now, oh I'm headmaster by the way and gay.' Harry said sighing deeply.

'That's a lot right there Harry, now what help can we give you.'

'See Harllie, thinks she might be a lesbian, but wants to make sure. She wants to have sex with a boy and she's only seven, or seven next week, look.' Harry picked up a picture and showed them all. 'She looks older and when the next aging happens, she'll look older again. I don't want to her to have sex at that age and I need to know what I can do, she won't listen to me.' Harry said desperately pouring himself another large drink and downing the whole thing. 'I don't know what to do about it.'

'Harry, what are you doing?' Charlie asked as he walked in.

'Getting some advice from my parents Charlie, what's it look like.' Harry snapped then turned back to his parents.

'Don't get angry with me Harry, Harllie will do it no matter what you say or do, you need to just let it go before you drive her away, we've been through this.'

'Is this your husband Harry?' Lily asked smiling at Charlie.

'Hey Charlie,' Sirius said smiling at him.

'Hi Sirius, and yes I'm Harry's husband. We've been married for eight years, but if he keeps going we won't be. Why did you use that stone Harry?'

'I need someone to tell me what to do, I can't let my daughter have sex love, I just can't.' Harry said putting his arms around Charlie and holding him tight. 'I thought they might be able to speak to her.'

'We will if you want us to Harry, but she's your daughter, you need to speak with her.' James said.

'I can't believe I'm a grandmother.' Lily smiled. 'Well, sort of, I would be if I wasn't dead.'

'Mum, please.' Harry said looking at her, but kept holding Charlie. 'What should I do, let her have sex or lock her up for life. Or I could just curse every boy in this school.'

'Harry,' Charlie said pulling away from Harry.

'I'm only joking love, well sort of, I just can't deal with this. Her birthdays next week, she's going to start aging again any time, I'm just at a loss right now.' Harry said sitting down heavily on the couch and went to pick up his glass again, but Charlie sat beside him, pulling him into his arms.

'We'll deal with our daughter Harry, together. Just like we have since before she was born.'

'If I can ask, if your gay and were married before she was born, how did she get conceived?' Tonks asked.

Harry looked up at his friend. 'Remember Lizzy, she's Harllie's mother. We were partners when I was an auror, Charlie made a mistake, I got angry, slept with Lizzy and got her pregnant. She planned it anyway, she loved me and I didn't know, but didn't want to come between me and Charlie, but she was dying so she decided to give us a child, she called it a gift.'

'She died Harry, Lizzy was my favourite auror and I trained her.' Tonks said.

'I know, she told me Tonks. I would like you all to meet my daughter, she's so beautiful, smart and powerful, it was all prophesized.' Harry said softly.

'We'd like to meet her Harry, and if you want us to talk to her we will, but why don't you call her mother, she might be in a better position to talk to her than us.' Lily said looking down at her son.

Harry looked up shocked, 'Lizzy,' Harry looked at Charlie, 'Why don't we get Lizzy to talk to Harllie love?'

'If you want Harry, but you really shouldn't bring anyone back. That stone is dangerous and you should have gotten rid of it. Look Harry, if you really want to do this, fine, I'll support it. But it won't change her mind, she's too much like you, once she's made up her mind, she'll stick to it. We'd just be better to be here for her and help her sort out her sexuality.'

'I know that makes sense babe, but I just don't want to think of my seven year old daughter having sex, even if she's older in looks and her mind.'

'I know you don't love, why don't we talk to Harllie, see if she would like to talk to her mother or your parents, see what she has to say. But you need to stop this,' Charlie said taking the class off of him. 'You've been drinking way too much love.'

'I know I have, it's just this time, it's going to start soon and I hate the pain she has to go through.'

'Harry, listen to your husband, talk to your daughter and if you want us or her mother to speak with her, than we will, so release us now, then decide. We're not supposed to be just brought back like this.' James said.

'I know and I'm sorry, I just needed some advice, but I'll talk it over with Charlie, I'll let you go for now. I love you, all of you and miss you so much.' Harry said looking up at them all.

'We love you too Harry, we're here if you need us, but we shouldn't be brought back unless it's really important.' Lily smiled down at Harry.

'Okay,' Harry gazed at them for a minute then dropped the stone out of his hand and the five people vanished. He picked the stone back up and put it in his pocket. 'I'm sorry love, I'm just so confused right now.'

'I know love, I am too. I don't want her to do this anymore than you do. So, what do you want to do, bring Lizzy here, you're parents again, or just us talk to her again. I don't think anything will change her mind though.'

'No, I don't think it will either, but wouldn't it be nice for her to see her mother and grandparents, even for a little while.'

'Alright, yes it would. Let's talk to her tonight after dinner, tell her about the stone, but we have to make her understand that she can never tell anyone, not even Kendra. We know she tells her everything, including what we do when we make love.'

Harry snickered, 'Yeah, I know. Let's talk to her, even if she just gets to see her mother, I know it won't change her mind and I'm just not looking forward to it happening. But I don't want to argue with you or her anymore, I want to be like we were. I love you so much Charlie, and I'm sorry love.'

'I know you are Harry, I love you too.' Charlie kept his arms around him for a few minutes. 'I need to get to my next class. I'll see you when lessons have finished.'

'Alright love,' Harry kissed Charlie fiercely then watched as he walked out of the room, then went into his office to do some work for a while. He hoped it might take his mind off what he's daughter wants to do. He heard a knock on his door and looked up and saw Minerva sticking her head in and smiled. 'Charlie asked you to talk to me?'

'He did Harry, he was worried about your drinking, but you look better than what I thought you would.'

'We talked, and we're going to talk to Harllie later and I'm going to try and ease off the drinking.'

'I know this is hard for you Harry, but you can't play the bad dad here or you will drive her away. We all know she's got a mind of her own, so please don't do anything that could cause her to get angry with you.'

'I'm not going to Minerva, I don't like, but I know I can't do anything about it.'

'That's the best attitude to have Harry, she still might change her mind, even though I don't think she will.'

'She won't, she's too much like me in that way. So we're just going to talk to her and be here afterwards to help her sort out her feelings.'

'Sounds good Harry, I'll leave you to it then, but you know I am here for any of you. I might not have had my own kids Harry, but I felt like it sometimes. All the students I got close to over the years, I felt like their mother, and you were my favourite, so I want to be here for you and your daughter Harry.'

'I know Minerva, that's why I love you. But we're going to be alright, but it's good to know you are still here for a while.' Harry got up and hugged her, 'You were like the strict but caring mother to me as well, and I did appreciate it, I still do.'

'Please, don't drink too much Harry,' Minerva touched his face then left the office.

Harry sat back down to finish his work until dinner time, then he went down to the great hall to meet Charlie. He was already sitting down when Harry walked into the hall, he still got stared at but not as much as he used to. He saw Neville and Hannah sitting together, talking quietly as he sat down, kissed Charlie, then started eating.

'Minerva came to see me before.' Harry said smirking at Charlie.

'Sorry love, but I was getting worried about how much you were drinking.'

'I know babe, and I'm going to ease off, since I know I can't stop Harllie, we just have to be there for her after and help her sort out her feelings over her sexuality.'

'That is exactly what we need to do love, but do you still want to tell her about the stone?'

'I might leave it love, I put it back behind Albus' portrait. If she has any problems because of this, I might use it, but not now. But you got to see my parents at least.'

'Yeah I did, and you do look like James, even if you look like Rose.'

'I know love, it was nice to see them again, but I'm not going to do that anymore unless it's an emergency. I've got you if I need advice, and you're very good at it love.' Harry said leaning over and kissing him.

They both sat there talking for a long time, not realising that most of the students had left the great hall. Harllie and Kendra walked over to see them before Harllie walked Kendra to the Gryffindor common room.

'Just wanted to say goodnight,' Harllie said kissing Harry, then Charlie.

'Night princess, night Kendra,' Harry smiled at the girl. They waved and left the great hall. Harry and Charlie left as well and went up to their room, where they shared a shower, making love in there at the same time. They got into bed, making love again, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Through the night, they heard banging on their bedroom door. Harry woke waving his hand at it and Harllie ran in.

'Daddy,' Harllie cried as she ran up to his side of the bed and hugged him.

'Princess, is it starting?' Harry asked sitting up.

'Yeah, it hurts daddy.' she said holding him tight, as she shook.

'I need to get dressed baby. Let go for a minute, just a minute.' Harry said and she moved her hands and Harry quickly pulled his jeans and t-shirt on, then his shoes, as Charlie did the same thing. 'Alright, let's get you up there.' Harry said holding her tight against his and felt her body shaking and he looked at Charlie.

'Hurry daddy,' Harllie cried, and Harry picked her up and they ran the rest of the way up to the hospital wing.

'Charlie get Poppy,' and Harry put Harllie down on the bed, gripping her hands, as she started screaming.

'Alright Harry, move back.' Poppy said running over to them.

'Daddy,' Harllie screamed loudly.

'Harry, quickly move away,' Poppy said and Charlie pulled Harry back and Poppy pulled the curtain around the bed.

'It's worse this time love, I could feel her body shaking.' Harry said as he watched the curtain.

'I know love,' Charlie said as he held Harry tightly against him.

Then they heard her screams, loud agonising screams and this time they never stopped, but she just kept screaming.

'What's going on, she normally stops and starts, something's wrong.' Harry said panicking as he heard his daughter screaming.

'Harry, get in here,' Poppy called, Harry ran behind the curtain and saw his daughter screaming in agony and her body was growing fast as it convulsed on the bed. 'Help me hold her,' Poppy said urgently, 'grab her shoulders and hold her tight.'

Harry held onto his daughter's shoulders, and he felt her body convulse as she screamed. 'What's going on Poppy?'

'In a minute Harry, just hold her.' Poppy said as she kept her wand moving over Harllie's naked growing body. Charlie stood there watching Harllie's body grow and her body was convulsing badly under Harry's hands. Her screams pierced the room as her pain grew and her body convulsed more and Charlie went to help Harry hold Harllie as her whole body was lifting from the bed.

For over an hour Harllie screamed and convulsed with the pain she was in. Her body grew in every way, as Harry and Charlie held her tight why Poppy kept her wand moving over her. Finally her body settled down slowly, so Harry and Charlie eased their holds on her. Her screams got softer until they were quiet moans of pain, when she finally went silent, she lay there panting heavily. Poppy threw a blanket over her, to cover her naked body.

'Daddy,' Harllie cried and sat her hugging her father. Poppy watched her for a minute as she held onto her father then she picked up the first of five potions.

'Harllie, you need your potions dear,' Poppy said softly and Harllie moved back slightly but kept one arm around Harry why she took the first potion. She kept going until she had drank all five potions, then hugged her Harry again. 'Let me help you dress Harllie, so your father can take you up to bed.'

Harllie didn't let go of Harry, 'Baby, come on, let Poppy help you dress, I'll be right behind the curtain.'

'Okay,' Harllie said in a quiet voice and she let go of Harry, and he moved behind the curtain with Charlie.

'What happened Charlie, she's never done that before.' Harry said taking deep breaths.

'I don't know Harry,' Charlie said looking worried. 'I might talk to Albus when you get her into bed, see if he knows why this time is different.'

They both stood there, Charlie keeping his arms around Harry, holding him tight against him, when the curtain pulled back and Poppy led a tall young woman over to them. She instantly put her arms around Harry, holding him tight and they sat down for a minute.

'What's going on Poppy, why was this different?' Charlie asked.

'Well, going on how much she just changed, I think, not positive, but I think this might be the last time. It will still go on for a while, just not sure how long, but she must be finishing.' Poppy said as she looked down at Harllie holding her father. 'Take her and put her to bed Harry, she needs rest.'

'Yeah, okay Poppy, we'll see you tomorrow.' Harry said trying to stop himself from breaking down. He helped Harllie stand, but kept his arm tight around her and they slowly made their way back towards their rooms. They entered Harllie's room, and Harry helped her into bed and covered her up, but kept hold of her hands.

'Baby,' Harry said running one of his hands over her hair.'

'It hurts daddy, more than normal.' Harllie cried as she lay there holding her father's hands.

Charlie never went into the room, but straight over to Albus' portrait. 'Albus, Harllie's change this time was different, would you know why?' Charlie said feeling himself choke up slightly.

'Tell me how it was different Charlie?'

'Her screams never stopped once, and her body convulsed badly. We had to help Poppy hold her down.'

'Then I believe this is her last change, the same thing happened to the boy. It lasted just over a week for him, but he was a young man when he finished. Does Harllie look like a young lady right now?'

'Yes, she does, she's got a woman's body now. Poppy believes it might be the last change as well, but couldn't be positive.'

'I believe she is right, if her change was so drastic in pain and her body now looks like a woman, then she will finish this time.'

'Thanks Albus, I better get in there and see how she's doing.' Charlie nodded and walked into their room's then straight into Harllie's rooms and saw her crying in her bed as she held Harry's hands. He stood behind Harry, looking down at Harllie, 'Hey princess.'

'Hey dad, what did Albus' portrait say?' she asked weakly.

'He said it's your last time, but it still might go for a week or so. Same thing happened to the boy, his screams and his body convulsed and he was a man when he finished, a young man but still a man. So you are now becoming a young woman in every way.'

'Thank merlin, it hurts so much. It feels like my bones are on fire,' she said as her eyes closed then opened again.

'Do you want anything baby?' Harry asked feeling so helpless.

'No, just stay with me,' Harllie said softly.

'You know I will, I'll be right here with you the whole time.' Harry gave her a small smile. 'Charlie, you should get some sleep, you've got classes tomorrow, and mine can be put off.'

'I don't mind staying love.' Charlie said looking down at Harry, then Harllie.

'No, I'm fine here, go get some sleep love, but can you cancel my duelling classes?'

'Alright,' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harllie's forehead, 'I'll see you in the morning princess,' then Charlie turned to Harry and kissed him, 'Night.' Charlie said giving them both another look then left the room.

'Now baby, try and sleep alright, but I'll be right here the whole time.'

'I'll try daddy,' Harllie said and closed her eyes, but still gripped Harry's hands tight in her own.

After a while, Harry felt her hands slacken on his, so he tucked them under the blankets but never moved from her bed. He just sat watching her the whole night, he never moved once, or took his eyes off of her. She groaned a few times through the night, and her hands seem to be trying to find her father's so Harry held her hands again, staying like that the whole night.

'You haven't moved all night have you love?' Charlie asked as he walked in.

'No, she was having a bad time,' Harry said and his voice was hoarse.

'Figured she would love,' Charlie said kneeling down in front of him. 'She'll be fine after this Harry, we just have to help her through this last time.'

'I know love and I'm glad about that, it's just so hard on her this time love.'

'I know it is, but did you see her, she's a fully grown woman now.'

'Yeah, I saw love, I just wish this next week was over.'

'It will be, just try and get some rest though, you're going to need it just like Harllie.'

'I will later Charlie, I just want to stay with her for now. Can you let Kendra know as well, she's bound to be worrying?'

'I will, now I better get down, I'll come back when I have a break.' Charlie leaned up and kissed Harry softly, then kissed Harllie's forehead. He caressed Harry's face then left the room going down into the main part of the school.

Harry stayed watching his daughter, and felt her stir slightly under his hands and he straightened up as he watched. Her eyes flickered a few time until they finally opened.

'Hi baby, how you feeling?' Harry asked.

'I'm okay daddy, still hurts but it's better. You never slept did you?'

'No, I was too worried about you princess.'

'Why don't you sleep now, because I'm going to need you later? I'm staying right here and resting until it's time again.'

'I can stay princess, I'll be alright.'

'No, dad, please. Go sleep now that way you'll be awake when I need to go back up there, I'm not going anywhere, or doing anything. I just don't have the energy to move, I'll probably get Winky to bring me something to eat soon.'

'Are you sure baby?'

'Yes, now go daddy.' Harllie smiled at her father and watched as he kissed her then left the room. She curled up on her side, wishing the pain would stop. But at least she knew this was going to be the very last time she had to go through this.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter sixty six

Harry woke and noticed it was day, then remembered about Harllie. He dressed and went into her room and saw Charlie sitting there, holding her hand as she cried with the pain she was in.

'Hi baby,' Harry said kneeling down next to her bed, and kissing her on the forehead, 'How you feeling?'

'It hurts daddy, and it's starting again.' Harllie said softly as tears leaked from her eyes.

'I know baby, but it won't be long now. Let's get you back up to Poppy.' Harry said standing up and helped his daughter out of her bed. 'Love, you coming or do you need to go back to class?'

'No, I'm coming with you.' Charlie said putting his arm around Harry as he had his arm around Harllie and they left their rooms and went up to the hospital wing. They saw Poppy over at a bed, with five potion bottles. 'Poppy,' Charlie said as they walked over to her.

'Come on dear,' Poppy said taking Harllie from her fathers and led her over to the bed and pulled the curtain around them.

'Do you think it's going to be the same as before love?' Harry asked tensely.

'Don't know love, we just have to wait and see.' Charlie said holding onto Harry very tightly.

'Hi,' Neville said as he walked in with Hannah, 'I saw you coming up here, how is she?'

'In pain,' Harry said softly, then the screaming started and Harry gripped Charlie's arms and they four of them stood there listening to Harllie screaming. 'Oh merlin, I can't stand for her to go through this.' Harry said as his body shook under Charlie's.

'I know love, but it's the last time she ever has to go through this, just kept remembering that.'

'Does she always suffer like that?' Hannah asked as tears fell down her face listening to the girl screaming.

'Yeah, always like that.' Charlie said.

The four of them stood there listening to the screams, but after forty five minutes, it went silent and they all relaxed slightly. Poppy pulled the curtains back and led Harllie over to her fathers and she instantly wrapped her arms around her father as she cried.

'It's alright baby,' Harry said holding her tight before looking at Poppy. 'It wasn't as long Poppy.'

'No it wasn't, I think maybe once more, and she might be completely finished. Get her into bed Harry,' Poppy gave him a sad smile.

'Thanks, come on princess,' Harry said as Harry and Charlie left the hospital wing.

'It's nearly over Poppy?' Neville asked looking after Harry, Harllie and Charlie.

'Yes it is Neville, her body did most of the growing yesterday, today was just a small amount.'

'Isn't there anything to do so she doesn't have to suffer?' Hannah asked.

'No there isn't, all I can do is give her the potions after. She has to go through it all naturally first. It's hard on everyone and I hope I never have to see it again. In all my years as a healer, I've never felt so helpless.'

'You're not helpless Poppy, this is something that's very rare and nothing can be done except be here for her. You are the best healer around Poppy and I remember Harry saying that if it wasn't for you, he probably would have been dead a long time ago.' Neville smiled at the healer.

'Thank you Neville, I better get everything cleaned up.' Poppy gave them both a sad smile, and walked back over to the bed.

Harry and Charlie were sitting next to Harllie, she still held her father's hands tight in hers as her body winced a few times as the pain was slowly easing, then her eyes closed and she finally fell asleep.

'I hope it's nearly over love, this one's been so hard on her.' Harry said as he kept watching his daughter.

'It is love, even Poppy thinks once more.' Charlie said as he kept his arms around Harry and they both sat there, never taking their eyes of Harllie until late that night. 'Let's get something to eat love and go to bed, looks like she's going to sleep through the night.'

'I know we need to love, I just don't want to leave her.'

'I don't either, but we need sleep if we've got one more to help her through. I'll go tell Kreacher to make us something light,' Charlie kissed Harry's head and left the room. A few minutes later, he came back in and took Harry's hand, leading him back out into their kitchen and made him sit and eat. 'All of it Harry, then we'll get some sleep, her doors open and ours will be too. We'll hear her if she needs us.'

'Okay,' Harry said softly and started eating, but only got through half, 'That's it, let's just get into bed.'

They both stood and went into their bedroom, leaving the door open. They stripped off and climbed into bed, Charlie putting his arms around Harry, holding him tight against his body and they both fell asleep instantly.

The following morning, Harry woke and noticed Charlie wasn't in bed. He quickly showered and left the bedroom and saw him sitting on the couch with Harllie.

'Hi princess, how you feeling this morning?' Harry asked sitting on her other side and she instantly wrapped her arms around Harry.

'Still hurts daddy, do you think today is the last time?' she asked looking at him.

'Poppy thinks so baby, try not to think about it, alright?' Harry said running his hand down her hair as he looked over at Charlie and he nodded as he put his hand out and caressed Harry's face.

'I need to get to class princess, I'll come up later.' Charlie leaned over and kissed her forehead, 'Love you princess.'

'I love you too dad,' Harllie gave him a small smile.

'I love you Harry,' Charlie kissed Harry tenderly then stood up.

'Love you too.' Harry said nodding to him then watched as he left their rooms. 'Have you eaten baby?'

'No, haven't felt like it, it's just too painful at the moment.' Harllie said cuddling further into her father's arms.

'You really should try to eat princess, but I understand. Let's just sit here together.'

'Thanks for everything daddy, I don't think I could have gotten through all this without you.'

'You never have to thank me princess, you're my daughter and I'd do anything for you.'

'I know daddy, even put up with me wanting to have sex. I know you don't like the idea, but my body is telling me it's time, it's just so hard to explain.'

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at his daughter. 'No, I don't like it, but I've accepted that I can't change your mind. Please, just be careful who you pick, I don't want to see you hurt, because if that happens, you know what I'll do to him.'

Harllie couldn't help a small smile coming to her lips. 'I know daddy and the man I've picked is very nice, he won't hurt me.'

'Man, Harllie, you said boy last time.' Harry said sitting up a little straighter.

'Well, it was boy before I changed, he wouldn't be right now. I'm not a young girl, I'm a woman now, so I had a man in mind in case. He's a young man, about twenty two, but his very nice, so please daddy. Just let me do this so I can find out once and for all.'

'I still wish you weren't, but like you said, you're an adult now and I couldn't stop you. So I'll be here after, but I want you to promise me something.'

'Tell me what it is and I'll see.' Harllie gave her father a smile.

'If he hurts you in any one, you tell me who it is and what he did to you.' Harry said seriously.

'Daddy, if I tell you, you'll curse him and he won't hurt me.'

'If you want me to accept this, I want you to promise me princess, please. At least then I know you'll either be alright or I'll deal with him if you're not.'

Harllie knew what her father was like and heard everything about him, how protective he is of anyone he cares about, but he loved her and wanted what was best for her.

'Alright, I promise to tell you daddy.' Harllie said cuddling back into him.

Harry nodded at his daughter, 'Harllie, can you tell me what you're feelings for Kendra are?'

'Well, I do love her, but I'm not sure if it's because she's my best friend. I feel close to her and want to have her in my life always.'

'It could be just friendship but it could be more. Tell me this then, have you looked at girls or boys in a way that's more than just looking, like you're checking them out?' Harry asked, even though he wished he didn't have to.

'I've looked at both daddy, I like the look of an older girl's body, and an older boy's body as well, that's why I need to find out.'

'I know you do princess, I wish you didn't, but I know you do.'

Harllie sat there a few minutes then she winced. 'Oh it's starting daddy,' Harllie started to cry.

'Let's go,' Harry stood up and helped his daughter and they walked up to the hospital wing, with their arms around each other. 'Poppy,' Harry said walking over to her.

'Come on Harllie dear,' Poppy put her arms around the young woman and led her over to the bed and pulled the curtains.

Harry quickly waved his hand and Prongs leapt forth and took off through the doors. He hoped Charlie could get away for a few minutes. He stood there for a few minutes, when Harllie started to scream. Harry sat down and put his head in his hands as he listened.

'Harry,' Charlie said running up to him and sat beside him, putting his arms around him. 'How long's it been?'

'About twenty minutes,' Harry said hoarsely as he put his head on Charlie's shoulder and they both sat there, neither of them talking until Poppy walked Harllie out ten minutes later.

Harllie sat next to Harry, putting her arms around her father. 'So what do you think Poppy, is it the last time?'

'Yes Harry, it's definitely the last time. Harllie's body is fully developed now in every way, she never has to go through this again.' Poppy said and she looked very relieved.

'Thanks for everything you've done over the years Poppy.' Charlie said looking up at her.

'I just wish I could have done more to ease her pain.' Poppy knelt down in front of Harllie, 'It's over now dear, so go rest for a while. But remember, I'll always be here for anything normal that you might want or need.'

'Thanks Poppy.' Harllie said softly.

'Let's go princess,' Harry said standing them both up and Charlie did as well. 'See you later Poppy.'

The three of them left the hospital wing, and went straight up to their rooms. Harry helped Harllie lay down, then covered her up, and she instantly took his hand, squeezing it. Charlie and Harry stayed watching her until she fell asleep, then they left out of the room, leaving the door open. They sat on the couch and Harry completely broke down into Charlie's chest.

Charlie knew there was nothing he could say to help Harry through this. They'd both been dealing with this for seven years and now it was over. So he sat there in silence, holding his husband and just let him cry. After a while, Charlie heard Harry's cries ease, and his body stopped shuddering.

'Are you okay love?' Charlie asked looking down at him.

'Yeah, thanks love.' Harry said taking a few deep breaths to get himself under control. 'It's over now, she never has to deal with that again.'

'No, she never does love. She can finally have a proper life now.'

'Yes she can,' Harry sat up and looked at Charlie, 'We spoke for a while before it started. She told me she'd picked the man, Charlie, a man to have sex with.'

'She said boy before Harry,' Charlie said looking a little anxious.

'That's what I said to her, but she said now's she's a woman, a boy wouldn't be right. I do understand that, but what man love. She's hardly ever left Hogwarts and she said he's about twenty two and really nice.' Harry said sitting there thinking.

'It wouldn't matter if we found out Harry, you know we can't stop it.' Charlie said knowing what Harry was thinking about.

'I know we can't, but if I can work out which man she's talking about, I can at least warn him not to hurt her.'

'Harry, that might scare him away and if he is nice, then she might end up with someone that's nice.'

'I'm not going to scare him away love, I just want him to know to treat her right. Now what man about twenty two has she ever seen. The seventh years are too young, the staff's too old, so who is it?' Harry said thinking out loud.

Charlie knew Harry would eventually work out either who it was or even work out a couple of men that fit that description. He just hoped he could stop Harry from doing anything to make Harllie mad or go somewhere else and they might not treat her right.

'There's two I know she's seen, two about that age that's been at Hogwarts twice, but she's seen them both before heaps of times. I wonder if it's one of them, it would make sense though. She's never left here without us, just going shopping or visiting family. It has to be one of them.' Harry said as he kept thinking.

'Harry, if you work this out, I'm going with you to talk to him, to keep you from doing anything that might drive Harllie away. Remember, she's going to do this and if he's nice, then at least that's one good thing.'

'I'm not going to stop her, just tell him to treat her right that's all. I might want to curse him, but I won't because I know Harllie will probably curse me for doing it.'

'Good, but I'm still going with you. So who are the two men you think fits the age and have been here?'

'Mark and George,' Harry said looking up at Charlie. 'They were here for the ball and the open day and I remember them both gaping at her when we took her to the auror offices that day. They never said anything, but they both did look and their both in their early twenties. Mark is twenty three and George is twenty five. There the only two that fits and I have to admit, they are both nice guys.'

'It does make sense love, and she would probably feel safe with one of them as well, knowing their aurors. So, what are you going to do then, it could be either of them?'

'I might speak with both of them, not say Harllie's thinking of asking one of them for sex. Just talk casually, maybe drop some hints that I just want her to be treated right and not get hurt or I'll probably curse any man that did hurt her.'

'Harry, why don't we just leave it? If it is one of them, they will look after her and not hurt her. They are very nice guys and they know what you're like and how protective you are of Harllie. So if Harllie approaches one of them, they'll know what you'd do to them if they hurt her.' Charlie said trying to reason with his husband.

'What, say nothing Charlie?'

'Yes Harry, let's leave it to Harllie. She is a grown woman now, not what we thought. She's not looking seventeen, she looks twenty. Let her handle this, she will anyway, you know that.'

'I might not like it love, but you've been right every time about Harllie, so alright, I'll leave it. But I did ask her about her feelings for Kendra. She said she does love her and wants her to be in her life always, but I also asked her about whether she ever checked out girls or boys?'

'What did she say to that love?'

'She's checked them both out and she likes the look of both older girl's bodies and older boy's bodies. When she told me that, I can see why she's confused about being gay or not, me, when I first worked out I was gay, I loved looking at your body, still do, but I never looked at woman's bodies at all. What about you love, did you ever check out woman?'

'No, I didn't. Before we got together, I use to check out men when I went out, but never woman. Not in that sense anyway. I knew if some woman were pretty, had nice figures, that sort of thing, but I wasn't interested in them in any way. So it does make sense that she needs to work out one way or another.'

'She's really going to do this, isn't she love?' Harry said sighing deeply.

'Yeah, she is Harry, so let's just be ready to talk to her afterwards. She said she wants to talk to us and help her sort out her feelings, so that's what we have to do.'

'I know, I still wish she wasn't but like you said, she's made up her mind and she's like me there. It's going to be strange to anyone that doesn't know she's my daughter when she looks almost the same age as me.'

'I already thought of that as you here holding her before. I looked at you together and a thought quickly hit me. You looked like a couple instead of father and daughter, except you look so much alike as well. Most people know she's your daughter though Harry, so I don't think it will get mentioned.'

'Maybe, but since we've been sitting here, I think I know which one she's going to approach.'

'Who, Mark or George?'

'Mark, he's closer to her age, he's very good looking and he has a nice looking body, what I've seen of it anyway. Harllie said she likes the looks of older boy's bodies, so if she was going on looks and body shape and someone nice, he fits all three.'

'Makes sense love, but when have you see some of his body?' Charlie asked and you could hear a note of jealously in his voice.

'Charlie, not like that. When we use to train, he always just wore a t-shirt and his jeans and I will tell you I did look but that's all I did, one quick look but he's nothing on you my love.'

'So you have checked out other men Harry?' Charlie asked softly.

'Quick looks love, but I think it's natural to look sometimes. I remember when I first liked Cho Chang, I did look at some of those Beauxbatons, Fleur being one of them. I don't feel anything for anyone but you love, it's just a natural curiosity.'

'I suppose, I just don't like the thought of you looking at any other man's body, only mine.'

'Love, if you could see the looks I give you when you don't know I am, I could melt the room with the heat I'm feeling when I'm checking you out, takes all my will power not to take you every time.'

'I admit I do the same thing love, when you talking to students of staff members. I watch you, watch the way your body moves and I think of it moving under me. Man this is turning me on right now.'

Harry snickered and looked up at Charlie, 'Me too, but I don't want to go anywhere until Harllie comes out.'

'I understand Harry, but it could be a couple of hours you know. We could place that charm around her to let us know she's waking.' Charlie said and ran his hand up Harry's thigh until he placed his hand over him making him groaned and he lay back on the couch.

'Oh god that feels good love, and you win, let's go cast the charm.' Harry shook his head, and they both got up and walked quietly over the Harllie's room. Harry waved his hand over her and then they walked into their room, stripped off quickly. They made love for a couple of hours, when Harry heard the sound of his charm, telling them Harllie was starting to wake. They finished, and dressed quickly, walking into her room just as she sat up in bed.

'Hey baby, how you feeling?' Harry said sitting beside her.

'Good dad, really good now, but I'm going to have to go shopping, some of the clothes we bought for this change won't do at all.'

'Yeah, I thought of that love, we can go on the weekend if you want?'

'Um, if you don't mind dad, I'd like to go alone. I am an adult now and I have to get used to doing things for myself.'

Harry looked at Charlie and he raised his eyebrows then he looked back at Harllie. 'Alright, why don't you dress and come out into the living room, I want to talk to you about something.' Harry kissed her forehead, then Charlie did and they left the room closing the door behind them. 'What do you think love? Is it just clothes or do you think she might go see him?'

'Does it matter Harry, we know it's going to happen.' Charlie put his arms around Harry and held him tight and they both stood there until Harllie walked out to join them.

'You said you wanted to talk to me dad?' Harllie said as she stood next to them.

Harry and Charlie stared at Harllie for a few minutes really seeing how much of a woman she really was now.

'Um, yeah,' Harry took her hand and led her over to the desk in the living room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and a key. 'You know you have the vault your father and I set up for you, but this was left for you by your mother. I was to give it to you once you became an adult.' Harry handed over the key and parchment and she sat down and read through it.

'Mum had all this dad?' Harllie asked looking a little stunned.

'Yeah, her mother left it to her but Lizzy was a simple person, she hardly touched anything in there. She lived in a small apartment and only had the basics. But she wanted you to have it so you would never have to worry about anything again. I've never been in there Harllie, or read the parchment. Only what the amount was, so that's up to you now.' Harry said watching his daughter.

'I remember seeing her as a baby, but I wish I could have spoken to her, just once.' Harllie said looking down at the parchment.

Harry looked at Charlie and he shrugged, then looked back at Harllie. 'There's something else I want to talk to you about princess,' Harry said sitting beside her. 'What I'm about to tell you can never be repeated to anyone, it too dangerous, not Kendra, not even Minerva can know about this. Will you give us your word you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?'

Harllie looked at her father and heard how serious he sounded. 'Of course dad, I promise not to say anything you don't want me to.'

'I'll be right back then I'll explain.' Harry glanced at Charlie as he left their room and went into his office and over to Albus' portrait. He opened it and took out the small black stone, then walked back into his office and sat down next to Harllie again. He opened his hand and showed the stone to his daughter. 'This is no ordinary stone Harllie, its real name is the resurrection stone.'

'From the story of the three brothers, it's supposed to bring back people that died.' she said staring at the stone.

'Yes, there are three items remember, the stone, the cloak of invisibility and the elder wand. I own all three princess, their called the deathly hallows. If anyone was to find out I have them, it could be dangerous to anyone I know.'

'So you're the master of death dad?' Harllie said looking at her father.

'Yes, but it's not what people think, anyway, why I wanted to show you this stone, was because I have used it. On the night I killed Voldemort, I used the stone and my parents, and both my godfathers appeared before me. They helped me when I had to walk to my death. They spoke to me, encouraged me to do what I had to do. So what I want to know is, just once, do you want to see and speak to your mother, it will only be for a little while, but you can if you want to.'

'I could really talk to her dad?' Harllie asked looking shocked.

'Yes, you could. You don't have to now, you can think it over for a while if you want. I just wanted to let you know you have that option.'

Harllie sat there staring at the stone in her father's hand, trying to decide if she really wanted to speak with her mother. She always knew she wanted to see her just once, but to actually bring her back from the dead, even for a little while was something she never imagined. She made her mind up and looked up at her father.

'I would like to see her dad, just once though.' Harllie nodded to him.

'Okay, I'll do it now and you just have to let me know when it's time to release her.' Harry said giving his daughter a smile and turned the stone over three times as he thought of Lizzy.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter sixty seven

As Harry turned the stone over three times, Harllie stood up feeling excited and nervous. A smoky mist appeared then a young woman stood before her.

'Harry, what's going on?' Lizzy asked looking at the man she loved.

'I brought you back to meet your daughter Lizzy, Harllie, meet your mother.' Harry said nodding his head towards Harllie, then he stepped back with Charlie and they moved away to give them some privacy.

'Oh my beautiful girl, look at you. I always hoped you'd look like your father and you do.' Lizzy said as she stared at Harllie.

'Mum,' Harllie said and felt the tears falling down her face. 'Now you here, I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything Harllie, just tell me if you've been happy?'

'Oh yes mum, my fathers have given me a wonderful, happy and safe life. If you had to pick a father for me, then you picked the best there is and I've got two of them.' Harllie glanced over at Harry and Charlie giving them both a smile, then thought of something. 'Could I talk to mum in private for a moment?'

'Course you can princess, we'll be in our room.' Harry said and kissed her forehead as he went past, and so did Charlie.

Harllie waited until the door closed then turned back to her mother and spoke to her about what she wanted to do and why. They each gave the other their opinion on love, sex and being gay. They found they thought a lot alike and both knew that Harry wouldn't like it even if she had aged naturally. He would never want anyone touching his daughter in anyway. They spoke for a few more minutes about what Harllie wanted to achieve in her life and what her dreams were.

'I think it's time to release me now my darling daughter. I've been here too long and I'm not supposed to.'

'Alright mum, I'll get dad,' Harllie said sadly and went over to her father's bedroom door and knocked. 'It's time dad,' Harllie called through it then went back to stand in front of her mother.

'Yes it's been too long,' Harry said as stepped beside Harllie and put his arm around her.

'Oh, you two look so much alike, I knew you'd make a wonderful father Harry. Remember I will always love you and want you and Charlie to always be happy together.' Lizzy smiled at Harry, then looked back at her daughter as Harry nodded to her. 'My beautiful girl, just be happy and trust both your fathers with everything, between both of them, they will always lead you right. I love you Harllie.' she smiled at her daughter.

'I love you too mum and I do trust both of them with everything that is in me.' Harllie blew her mother a kiss, then looked at her father.

'Goodbye Lizzy and I can never thank you enough for this gift of a daughter you gave me,' Harry said giving her a smile, then she nodded to him and he dropped the stone from his hand and Lizzy vanished. He bent and picked it back up, sticking it in his pocket then turned to his daughter. 'Are you okay princess?'

'Yes dad, I'm wonderful, thank you for that. You couldn't have given me anything better.' Harllie put her arms around Harry, hugging him tight. 'We had a good talk about everything we could in the short time we had, and I promise no one will know about this. But I want to go see Kendra before it gets too late.'

'Alright, but are you coming back here or going to your rooms?' Harry asked her.

'I think I'll go back to my rooms now, so I'll see you both in the morning.' Harllie hugged Harry tightly. 'Thanks for everything dad,' she said and kissed his cheek.

'Anything for you princess,' Harry hugged her tight again, then let her go and she walked over to Charlie.

'You to dad, thanks for everything you've done.' Harllie hugged Charlie, then kissed his cheek as well.

'Anything for my princess,' Charlie smiled as he let her go.

She gave them both a wave, blew them a kiss and left the rooms. Charlie pulled Harry into his arms and they sat down together.

'She really is a woman now,' Harry said sitting there with his husband.

'Yeah, she really is love, so after seeing her, will that help ease your worries when she goes to him?'

'No,' Harry said then looked up at Charlie, 'I don't think any father really wants their daughter to have sex, but yes, it does make me feel a little better seeing her now. She is a beautiful and powerful young woman and she can take care of herself. She's proven that so many times with how often she's had me on my back in duelling classes.'

'Yes, but you let her Harry to show the class what it looks like. When you duel properly, she still can only just get you with a stinging hex.'

'I know but she's gotten close a few times. So if she does go to Mark, then he knows that she can take care of anything but he also knows what I'd do to him if he hurt her, then if there's anything left of him, you'll take care of the rest.'

'You know I will love, but if it is Mark, he'll treat her right. I'm just wondering what she'll decide after, gay or straight.'

'I suppose we'll just have to wait and see love, it's getting late. I need a shower and so do you.' Harry said standing up and pulling Charlie to his feet and they both walked into their bedroom and into their shower together.

Over the next few days, Harry and Charlie noticed how all the older boys at Hogwarts watched Harllie, why they watched her too. They were waiting to see any signs of when she might decide to go do what she said she was going to do and they both thought it would probably be on the weekend.

Harry was sitting at his desk, when his fire turned green and Mark Carter's head appeared in it. 'Harry, you there mate?' he asked looking around.

Harry knelt down at the fire, 'Mark, nothing wrong is there?' Harry asked but he had a feeling what it was about.

'Don't know yet mate, can I come through, I need to talk to you about something.'

'Sure Mark, I'll see you in a bit.' Harry said and stood back up, stepping back to allow Mark to come through.

After a couple of minutes the fire turned green again and Mark stepped out and shook Harry's hand.

'Why don't you sit and tell me what's going on, even though I think I know what it's about.' Harry said sighing heavily as they both sat on the couch's.

Mark sat down, looking very nervous as he looked at Harry, 'Well, I'm not sure how to tell you Harry, when I got her note, it worried me.'

'Harllie, she wants to meet you somewhere private, I take it?'

'Um, yeah that's exactly what she said, do you know why she wants to meet up with me this weekend?'

'Yeah, I do.' Harry said closing his eyes, 'Um you haven't seen her since her last and final change,' Harry waved his hand and summoned the photo that Charlie had taken of Harllie and Harry and handed it to Mark. 'Since this change, she wants to do something.'

'Wow Harry, she's a woman now and still beautiful.' Mark said handing the picture back to Harry. 'So what does she want to see me about?'

'See, a while ago, she came to tell me and Charlie that she's not sure if she's straight or gay and wants to find out. So she's decided to have sex…' Harry hesitated before continuing, 'with you.'

Mark sat there gaping at Harry before he looked a little scared, 'Um Harry, I wouldn't, she's your daughter.'

'Listen Mark, I was angry at first and was going to curse any boy, man whatever who touched her. But we've spoken a few times and she's going to do it anyway, no matter what I say. See, she told us this just after the open day we had here. She had a boy picked out, but when we spoke a few days ago after this change, she told me a boy wouldn't be suitable. Which I agree, she's too old now for any of the boys that go here. So she said she had a man picked out just in case, she told us that he was about twenty two, and very nice. I still don't like it and when I worked out it was either you or George I was going to speak with you about it just to let you know that even though I wish she wouldn't do this, she's going to and just don't hurt her. Charlie talked me out of going to see you when we did finally work out it was you and not George.'

Mark sat there staring at Harry, 'Um, Harry, are you saying you want me too?'

'I don't want you to Mark, of course not, but I can't stop her and if she has to have sex with a man at least you are a nice guy. It's been driving me to drink having to think of my daughter wanting to have sex but I've been thinking of her actual age of seven and not her mind and body age, which we think is about twenty.' Harry shook his head and realised he was going to let his daughter do what she wanted. 'Let me ask you something Mark, be honest, and I'm not going to curse you or anything, Harllie would kill me I did.'

'Alright Harry, I'll be honest, but right now I'm in shock.'

'You said you thought she was beautiful, right?'

'Well yeah, she's absolutely gorgeous,' Mark said still looking a little scared.

'I've got no choice but to let her go through with this, so if she does approach you about it, are you going to take her up on her offer?'

'Um Harry, I'm not one for casual sex, never have been. The only time I've had sex, is in the two relationships I was in. You said she's doing this to work out if she's gay or straight, so basically she wants to use me to find out. I'm not comfortable with that Harry, no matter how beautiful she is.'

Harry sat there staring at Mark and realised what he said is exactly what Harllie is doing, using someone for her own purposes.

'I appreciate your honesty Mark and you're right, she is going to use you in that way. But even if you told her that, well she'll just find someone else. I need to say something to you that I can't believe I'm going to say.' Harry said shaking his head again.

'What's that?' Mark asked looking at his former boss with a worried expression.

'Could you consider doing it, have sex with Harllie because listening to you just now shows you aren't one for just going out and screwing woman just for the sake of it, no matter how good looking you are. See I don't want Harllie hurt with this and that's why she chose you, because she knew you were a nice guy and if she's going to do it with someone, you are the better choice.'

Mark shook his head at Harry, 'Knowing you're gay and you said I'm good looking, that's a compliment. As for what you asked, I really don't know. She is gorgeous and if I was one for casual sex, I'd be saying yes straight away. I will talk to her on the weekend and go from there, but I really can't say yes or no right now.'

'Fair enough Mark, if you do say no, try and explain it to her like you explained it to me and I think she will understand and I wish she might change her mind but I really don't think she will. So where have you decided to meet?'

'Well, the only place I know that's private, especially for this type of conversation is my place. Do you think that would be wise though, considering what's she's asking?'

'The more privacy the better I think. I don't want any other blokes overhearing her ask you for sex. Plus I still have to be careful that someone doesn't try to get to her to hurt me. I still have a lot of enemies out there.'

'You definitely do Harry, there might not be any of Voldemort type death eaters around anymore, but there is still dark wizards around and they would love to have you out of the way. So okay, I'll take her to my place so we're not overheard, she wants to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.'

'Thanks Mark, and why you are in public, keep an eye on her, everyone can see how much we look alike.'

'I will Harry and do you want me to let you know what happens, if anything?'

'No it's fine, she wants to sit down with me and Charlie after and talk about it. These are times when I wish her mother was alive and could deal with it.'

'I get you there Harry, but I really need to go. Ron told me not to be too long.' they both stood up and Harry shook Mark's hand.

'Just be honest with her Mark, that's all you can do and thanks for your honesty.'

'Anytime Harry, I'll see ya.' Mark smiled then stepped into the fire and vanished.

Harry looked at the time and realised it was lunch time, so he left his office and walked down the corridors and stairs until he came to the great hall. He spotted Harllie talking to Charlie at the staff table and walked towards them. He kissed Harllie's head, then kissed Charlie's lips before sitting down.

'Wonder if you were going to make it down love.' Charlie asked looking intensely at Harry.

'I had a meeting, I'll go into it later, so princess, ready for duelling classes after lunch?'

'Yep, all ready dad, but I was wondering if you could show the class this time by hitting me with something, instead of me hitting you. I had you down so often you're going to end up with a bad back.'

Harry laughed, 'I'm fine Harllie, and I'd rather it be me than you.'

'Come on dad, I can take it. Let me do it this time, please.' Harllie smiled at him.

Charlie looked from Harllie to Harry and knew Harry could never resist Harllie when she looked at him like that and he couldn't help laughing.

'What, you think I should let her love?' Harry asked.

'No, but when she asks like that and looks at you the way she's looking now, you will give her anything, just like always.' Charlie said still laughing.

'Fine, and you're right, I can't say no when she asks like that, alright Harllie, you get to do it this time.'

'No catching dad, promise?'

'Harllie, I'm not going to let you get hurt, so I don't care how you ask or how you look. If you want me to do this, I catch you.' Harry said seriously.

'Alright, fine, I've seen that look before as well as that tone. I'm going to set up, I'll see you in there.' Harllie kissed Harry, then Charlie and walked off.

'Now, I saw the look on your face Harry, what meeting were you talking about?'

'Mark came to see me, he got a note from Harllie, asking to speak with him in private.'

'Oh, you didn't do anything, did you Harry?' Charlie asked looking worried.

'No Charlie, he surprised me actually and you won't believe what I did say to him. But let me tell you what he said first.'

'Okay, I'm still worried though.'

'He said he doesn't like casual sex and what Harllie is wanting to do is use him and he doesn't think he can, no matter how gorgeous she is.'

'Wow, not something young men would say or do, turn down sex with a beautiful woman. So what did you say to him then?'

'I basically asked him to consider her offer because of what he said to me.' Harry said glancing up at Charlie. He stared at Harry in shock then broke out laughing and had to turn away from Harry. 'It's not funny love.'

When Charlie got himself under control he turned back to Harry. 'It really is Harry, you basically told Mark to have sex with your daughter.' he said and started snickering again.

'Charlie, don't say that.' Harry said scowling at him, but then shook his head, 'I did, didn't I? I just couldn't help myself, after hearing him and knowing Harllie's going to anyway, he will look after her. He also said I gave him a compliment as well.'

'Why, what did you say to him?'

'Told him that he was a good looking bloke and that's unusual that he doesn't go out and just screw woman because he can.'

'You're full of surprises love,' Charlie said still trying to hold his laughter. 'So is he going to meet her?'

'Yeah, he's going to talk to her and go from there. Their meeting at the Leaky Cauldron and because of the conversation their going to have, he's taking her back to his place. At least they won't get over heard there.'

'That's good, I would have to have some drunk overhear and try something on her even if she can take care of herself.'

'Yeah, I thought that myself.'

Harry and Charlie kept talking and both wondered if Mark would take Harllie up on her offer. They both did and didn't want her to but if she did, Mark is the best man she could have picked. As the days went and Friday night approached, Harry and Charlie were both a little nervous. They decided to try and get their minds off Harllie and what she was planning so they brought their guitars down to the great hall and both decided to sing why everyone had dinner. Harllie joined in with them and sang a few songs as well. All the students and staff enjoyed having the music why they ate and all said to Harry, Charlie and Harllie that they hoped they'd do it again.

The following morning Harry woke early because thoughts of what he's daughter was going to do kept invading his mind, even why he slept. He was sitting at the table in his kitchen when Charlie walked out and wrapped his arms around Harry as he stood behind him.

'You're up early love, and I know why, same reason I am.' Charlie said as he kissed Harry's neck before sitting down. 'Harllie and what's she's going out to do today.'

'Yeah, it kept creeping into my mind, even while I slept. I know I have to let her do this but I still don't like it.'

'I know love, let's just keep ourselves occupied through the day and she'll come to us when she's ready.'

'Good idea love, and it's times like these where I wish we could fly or swim, but it's just too cold at the moment. But something did occur to me, something I asked you a long time ago, but just forgot about with everything that was going on.'

'What's that love?' Charlie asked as he started eating his breakfast.

'Remember I asked about getting a memory even if you're not thinking about it. I want to try and see if I can.'

'I said I'd help love, so it won't really matter what memory I think of, all you have to do is think of one of mine. Do you have a memory in mind?'

'Had a few thoughts, but nothing specific, I just want to see if I can, so how about we try after Harllie leaves. That will definitely keep my mind off our daughter.'

'Alright, as soon as she's gone through the floo, we'll do it. Are we using our pensieve or Dumbledore's?'

'Might as we use ours in here, in case anyone comes to see me, that way no one see's any of your memories that's not supposed to.'

'Morning dad,' Harllie said as she walked in and kissed the both, 'I just want to let you know I'm heading out. I'm going to Gringotts to look in mum's vault, then shop for some more suitable clothes.'

Harry and Charlie glanced at each other, then at their daughter. 'Okay princess, just be careful. I know you can take care of yourself, but there is still dark wizards about that would love to hurt me by hurting you.' Harry said seriously.

'I know dad, you've told me enough times, but I will be careful and since I can almost take the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one and the saviour of the wizarding world, I think I can handle anything that happens,' Harllie grinned, the laughed at the look on her father's face.

Charlie broke out laughing as he looked at his husband's face before turning away, not being able to watch.

'You got her into that didn't you babe?' Harry asked looking between his daughter and husband. 'And everyone says she's like me, that is all you love.'

'I think I have a bit of both my father's in me, but I have to go.' Harllie kissed her father's cheeks, gave them a hug then left the room still snickering.

'That's going to cost you babe,' Harry said scowling at Charlie.

'I can't wait love, does it involve tying me up again?'

'You'll see,' Harry said standing up as he finished his breakfast and walked over to the pensieve. 'There's something else I've been thinking about love.'

Charlie got up and walked over to Harry, 'What's that Harry,' he asked hearing the serious tone of Harry's voice.

'Lizzy, her memory she left. I was thinking about watching it to see what it was, so I can decide whether to give it to Harllie or not, I'm just nervous about what it might be.'

'I know I usually watch your memories Harry, but maybe you should look at this one yourself. If it is the one of when you made love to her, then you might not feel uncomfortable if I'm not there.'

'I'll still feeling uncomfortable if it is that one, won't matter if I'm by myself or not. I might do it later, I'll think about it some more first.'

'Alright love, so you want to try and get one of mine, just don't tell me, that way I can't think of it.'

'If you're sure you're alright with this,'

'I'm sure love, let's do it.' Charlie asked as he stepped in front of Harry.

'Okay,' Harry closed his eyes and thought of a memory he wanted of Charlie's and one popped into his mind. He kept concentrating as he opened his eyes and put his wand to his husband's temple and a silver memory came away and he placed it inside the pensieve, then blew out a long breath before looking back at Charlie. 'Got one babe,' Harry said smirking up at Charlie.

'You didn't Harry, you can't want to watch that.' Charlie asked looking stunned.

'It just popped in there love, but since it's already in the pensieve, I wouldn't mind seeing it, see what you were like at that age.'

'Harry, you really want to see that, see me having sex with someone else.'

'It was before we met love and I know you love me and would never cheat on me again, so yeah, I would.'

'Fine, fine, if that's what you want, but I'm watching it with you and you can't get angry or upset with me, deal?'

'Deal,' Harry grinned and kissed Charlie fiercely, then Harry brought the memory out and watched a very young Charlie Weasley getting it on with a nice looking girl in the quidditch change rooms.

Harllie walked out of Gringotts after going through her mother's vault. She was still in shock at what she had seen and discovered about her mother. She moved in a daze until she entered the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a booth. She was sitting there thinking about what she had found out and never noticed she was being stared at by most of the men in there, as well as some of the woman as well. Then someone sat down opposite her and she looked up.

'Can I help you?' Harllie asked the man sitting opposite her.

'You just looked like you could use some company beautiful,' the man said as he looked intensely at her and not bothering to hide the fact he was checking her out.

'I think you should leave right now before you get hurt.'

'Don't be like that, we could have a good time,' the man said still leering.

'You do realise that your trying to chat up Harry Potter's daughter, don't you?' Mark said standing next to the man, 'Who was my former boss, so unless you want to lose some parts, I'd leave if I was you.'

The man looked at Harllie, and gulped, 'Um, gotcha, sorry.' and he quickly got up and left.

'I could have taken care of that Mark,' Harllie said smiling up at him.

'I know Harllie, but that's what I do, protect the innocent and the good looking,' Mark laughed as he sat down. 'Now, you said you wanted to talk to me and in private.'

'Yes I do, do you know of somewhere private we could go and talk?'

'Sure, my place, if you're comfortable with that,' Mark said feeling the nerves creeping in and was trying to hide them from her.

'That's perfect actually Mark, can we go now. What I want to discuss is really important.' Mark nodded and they both got up and stepped outside the old pub.

'Hold my hand and I'll guide you.' Mark said and hoped she couldn't tell he was slightly shaking. She took hold of his hand and he turned on the spot and apparated away. They arrived in a deserted lane and walked around the corner to a set of flats. Mark led the way and opened his door, letting Harllie walk in first. 'Why don't you sit down, would you like something to drink?'

'No thanks Mark,' Harllie said and she could see he looked a little nervous, 'Are you okay, you look nervous.'

'I'm fine Harllie, just curious as to what you want to talk to me about.' Mark said wishing she hadn't picked him. He stared at her and realised how beautiful she was, but she was also Harry Potter's daughter and had known her since she was born, yet he couldn't believe he was getting aroused as he looked at her.

'Well, as you know, from the moment I was three months old, talking, then reading, I've learned as much as I can from books. Now I'm older I want to start learning things for real. But I also need to figure something out and I was hoping you could help with that.'

'I know you've always loved reading, learning everything you could, so what do you want me to help with Harllie?'

'Well as you can see from looking at me,' Harllie stood up showing her fully grown woman's body before sitting back down. 'I'm a woman now and I'm of the age where I'd like to experience adult things.' Harllie said and she stared at Mark and realised how good looking he was and had a really nice body, she shook her head to get her thoughts back in order. 'See, I'm not sure if I'm gay or not, so I want to find out, so what I would like Mark is for you to make love to me.' Harllie said and could feel her body reacting to just saying the words, then she noticed Mark didn't look as shocked as he should have. 'My father has already told you I was going to ask you this, didn't he?' Harllie said feeling angry towards her father.

'He did, but I went and spoke to him after I got your note, but he knew what it was about. He never tried to talk me out of it or anything Harllie, he told me it was your decision even if he didn't like it. I told him what I'm going to tell you. I'm not one for casual sex, not matter how gorgeous you might be. What you want is to use me to find out if you're gay or straight, I'm not sure if I could do that.'

'Oh, I'm sorry you think I want to use you Mark, I just thought most men wanted sex whenever they could get it. I picked you thinking you are a nice man and I knew you would be gentle and wouldn't hurt me. I know my father is overprotective of me and has drilled me about safety and how some dark wizards would love to hurt him by getting to me, that's another reason I wanted it to be you. You know what my father's like and you also know he's right about what would happen if a dark wizard got hold of me, they would do anything to hurt him or kill him to get him out of the way and if that meant getting me to make him give himself up, he would do it.'

'So it's not just that you want it to be someone nice, you're also thinking of the safety of your father. Yes, your father would give himself up to protect you, so I can understand now why you've chosen me Harllie, but like I said, I'm still not one for casual sex.'

'Thank you for your honesty Mark, but could we just get to know each other a little. Maybe then you could decide before you dismiss it outright. I do like you Mark, and when I was five or eleven, depending on how you look at it, I saw you at the auror offices that day that I had to see the governors, I had a crush on you then. I could never stop looking at you, even if I pretended to be looking at Alastor, so could we just talk a bit, get to know each other Mark?'

Mark stared at the beautiful raven haired woman sitting opposite him and wanted desperately to take her up on her offer, but it still wasn't him, plus he had to remember who her father was even if Harry did ask him to consider it.

'Let's talk and get to know each other properly Harllie,' Mark smiled at her and she smiled back.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter sixty eight

Harry and Charlie started to watch the memory of Charlie as a young man. They both stood watching as he led a very nice looking girl into the quidditch changing rooms and she instantly started to kiss Charlie. Harry tightened his arms around Charlie as he watched. He could see the young Charlie was nervous as well as apprehensive. But the girl just kept kissing him as her hand drifted down and started to grip him through his pants. Both Harry and Charlie watched as the young couple touched, kissed and finally undressed until they were both doing each other. She sucked him, he licked her before he finally entered her. They watched the young couple having sex both trying to keep the noise down but were having difficulty until they finally finished and got themselves dressed. The memory finished and Charlie took Harry's hand and led him over to the couch, sitting them both down.

'Well,' Charlie asked hesitantly as he looked at his husband.

'You looked like you enjoyed it love, I wasn't expecting that.'

'You've said it yourself Harry, young men, boys, whatever have sex on their minds all the time. So if you're going to have sex at that age, you are going to enjoy it. I admit I did enjoy it, but I didn't want to do it with a woman ever again.' Charlie said and could see Harry was a little upset, but not too much. 'So how are you really feeling after seeing that?'

Harry looked at Charlie for a few minutes, 'I know it was you love, but it's not the you I'm married to. Like we've both said, we had relationships before we got together, so I'm fine actually. Now I probably wouldn't be fine if I saw you with another man, that's why I never want to see those memories, but since it was a woman you did, I'm okay love.' Harry grinned up at him, 'You were pretty experienced, even then, the way you used your hands.'

'Not from what you're thinking love, a lot of the older boys had pictures of things like that. They shared them around with everyone and we got a lot of knowledge from those pictures.'

'Same thing in our dormitory love, but I was just too preoccupied to take any noticed. I got the memory though, so that worked.'

'Yeah, you did, now I just have to watch myself.' Charlie grinned, then laughed at the look on Harry's face. 'I was only kidding love. I've got nothing to hide from you.' Charlie grabbed Harry's head and kissed him fiercely.

'Not something I want you kidding about Charlie,' Harry said scowling at him, 'But it's fine, just don't do that again,' Harry said as he walked over to the cabinet and poured himself a drink, downing the whole thing. 'I need you to keep me distracted love, I feel like I want to go and find her but I know I can't.'

Charlie walked over and stood behind Harry, slipping his arms around him, holding him tight. 'I know you do love, even though it's cold, let's go outside for a while, it'll clear your head and keep you from drinking till you pass out with wondering what's going on.'

Harry turned himself around in Charlie's arms, 'Okay, let's go then.' Harry said sighing deeply, and they went and put some warmer clothes on, then put their arms around each other and walked out of their rooms, out of the office and headed down the stairs until the came to the doors to the castle. The stepped out into the cold snowy grounds and saw a heap of students having snowball fights or standing around with small fires hovering near them. They looked nervous as Harry and Charlie walked past but they both smiled at them and kept walking. Until they got near the lake, right to the place where they got married. They stood there together, just holding hands as they looked into each other's eyes.

Mark and Harllie were kissing fiercely on the couch in Mark's apartment, neither of them wanting to stop.

Mark pulled back slightly, 'I thought we were supposed to be talking and getting to know each other Harllie.'

'I know, but isn't this better than talking,' Harllie grinned at him as she leaned back into him and kissed him softly. 'But we are getting to know each other, just in a different way.'

'I can't argue with you there, and I have to admit, it's nice and I am having a good time.'

'I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Mark, but have you thought about what I asked, because right now, I hope you decide to take me up on my offer, what you're doing to me is driving me crazy.'

'Look Harllie, I'm liking all this but I'm still not one for casual sex, so I just don't know at the moment, no matter how I'm feeling right now.'

'Does it have to be casual Mark, couldn't we keep doing it, because I would like to.' Harllie smiled sheepishly at him.

'But I thought you just wanted to find out if you were gay or straight.'

'I think I've already figured that out because right now, all I want is to touch you and have you make love to me.'

'So you think you're straight, that's good then, but are you serious about seeing each other, because I have to say, I'd like to see you again.'

'I'm serious Mark, I want us to keep seeing each other.' Harllie leaned in and kissed him tenderly again, then couldn't stop herself as she deepened the kiss before pulling back, 'Will you make love to me Mark,' Harllie saw he was still a little nervous and it was probably because of who her father was. She stood up and put her hand out to him and waited to see if he would take her up on her offer.

Mark looked up at Harllie, and saw her hand. She was giving him the option of taking her up on her offer and he knew he was going to. He stood up as he took her hand and led her into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

'Are you sure Harllie?' Mark asked as he ran his hand down her arm.

'I'm sure Mark,' Harllie said then started to undo her top. She kept going until she was standing there naked and let Mark look at her even if she was a little embarrassed.

'Merlin your beautiful,' Mark said feeling his body react to this woman and started to undress. Then he led her over to the bed and he lay they both down. They started kissing and touching each other's bodies. Harllie hesitantly slid her hand down and touched Mark and heard him groan under her mouth, then Mark slid his hand down and moved it between her legs and she groaned under his mouth.

Harry and Charlie had walked around the grounds, sometimes stopping and talking to students, sometimes, just happy to stand together, cuddling to kept each other warm. They went to have lunch with the rest of the staff and students and Minerva noticed that both Harry and Charlie were mainly pushing their food around their plates, but neither of them ate anything.

She leaned closer to Harry so no one could overhear, 'What's with you two, neither of you are eating and you both look worried about something.'

'Harllie, she's gone out to do what she said she was going to do.' Harry said as he glanced up at his old professor.

'Oh, I see, at least you aren't out there looking for her that's one good thing.' Minerva said knowing this was hard on both of them.

'I wanted to but I know I couldn't, but one thing though Minerva, at least I know the man she's with and he will look after her, even if I still don't like it.'

'Um, Harry, you know who it is and you haven't gone and cursed him, that is surprising.'

'I surprised myself Minerva, now I'm just trying to keep myself occupied, so I don't drink until I passed out. That's what Charlie thinks I'd do anyway.' Harry grinned at his husband before looking back at Minerva.

'You are amazing Harry, for the last year you've been obsessed with stopping it but now you just sitting here, letting it happen. I think you finally realised that your daughter can take care of herself and she is an adult now.'

'I know I was obsessed but I kept thinking of her as seven instead of her mind and body age. I still might not like it, but at least if Mark takes her up on her offer, he will look after her.'

'Mark as in auror Mark?' Minerva asked and tried to hide her smile.

'Yeah, he came to see me after he got her note, I'd already worked out it was him anyway. So the moment he stuck his head into my fire I knew what it was about.' Harry said shrugging.

'Harry surprised even me Minerva, he basically asked Mark to consider her offer.' Charlie said and snickered again.

Minerva stared at Harry then laughed. 'You asked Mark to…' then she laughed again.

'Alright, cut it out both of you.' Harry said shaking his head, 'He told me he wasn't one for casual sex and he is a nice guy, so if she has to do it, then he will look after her.'

'She can look after herself Harry, just like you taught her too. But Mark does know you and does know what sort of dangers are out there, so I can see why she might have picked him. You have been telling her how dangerous it is and how there are still dark wizards around that would like to get you out of the way since she was old enough to understand.'

'Yeah, that's one reason I'm glad she picked Mark, he knows what could happen if dark wizards got hold of Harllie.'

'So you've both been trying to occupy your minds, trying to stop thinking about what your daughter is doing, has it worked.' Minerva grinned at them.

'No it hasn't worked no matter what we tried. Harry was able to lift a memory from me without me thinking about it. We watched it as well, but it still didn't stop us thinking about Harllie.'

'You were able to lift a memory without Charlie thinking it Harry, that's never been done before.' Minerva asked looking stunned.

'I know, it came to me after I got the ring out of my parent's house. So I asked Charlie if I could try, but there was so much going on, especially with Harllie at the time and the prophecy.'

'That I understand Harry, but is there a reason you wanted to do it?'

'Well, if I could work out how I do it, then I could show Ron. They could use it when their interrogating someone. If I can't show them, well then I could help them if they need it.'

'Not a bad idea Harry, but since neither of you are eating and lunch is almost over. What are you both going to do to keep your minds occupied?'

'I had a thought love,' Charlie said looking at Harry. 'Why don't you take me through some duelling, since my power has grown some, I haven't really duelled in a long time.'

'If you want to, I don't mind babe. Do you want to use the great hall then, because we'll end up with an audience?'

'I don't mind Harry, I just want to get a little faster, and if the students see I'm not bad myself, they might start to realise they can't push me too far.' Charlie smirked at Harry.

'If your still having a hard time with some are you love, you should have sent them to me.'

'I can handle them love, don't worry. So since lunch is finished, you want to get started. We don't need to use the whole hall, just part.'

'Yeah, okay, let me go clear a section of students to the other side.' Harry kissed Charlie and got up from the table. He spoke to the few students that were still in there and they moved to other parts of the hall, but none of them left. Harry vanished the tables and conjured thick mats for the floor, then called his husband down.

'Now, just take it easy on me love, you're still a lot faster than me.' Charlie grinned.

'If you want to get faster I have to go fast to give you an idea on how much you need to do.' Harry smirked at him, 'But I won't let you get hurt love.'

'No, that's one thing you have to stop doing Harry, I need to do this like a real duel or I'm always going to think you'll catch me. So no, just let me hit the ground if I have to.'

'Charlie, you could get hurt,' Harry said looking worried.

'No Harry, just do it like it's real, no catching me. You've padded the floor, so I won't get that hurt, maybe just bumped and bruised a bit. You can give me a massage after soaking in a hot bath with me.'

'If you're sure love,' Harry asked still looking worried.

'I'm sure, so no holding back and no catching me, deal?'

'Okay, deal.' Harry said shaking his head and they moved into position. 'Ready,' Harry asked and Charlie nodded. They both pulled their wands and started to circle each other, throwing the odd spell or hex. Harry decided to just use stinging hexes on Charlie so he wouldn't get hurt. But he had to admit Charlie was getting a lot better and faster. They kept going for a while, and they both got hit. Harry only twice where Charlie a few times, then they started getting faster, when Harry shuddered right when Charlie sent a stunner at him and he flew back landing hard on the ground.

'Harry,' Charlie asked running up to him as Minerva came down and knelt beside him. 'What happened?'

'The spot over there, I couldn't concentrate, it blocked me.' Harry said breathing hard as he sat up.

'What spot Harry?' Minerva asked not realising that all the students were standing around them.

'Where Voldemort died, the dark magic is so strong there and I must have stepped right on the spot.' Harry said as he started to get up, but Charlie lifted him to his feet and kept an arm around him. 'I wish there was a way to get rid of the dark magic around here.'

'No, it has to dissipate itself and it could take centuries before that happens.' Minerva said looking worried, then noticed the students looking a little puzzled. She leant closer to Harry's year. 'The students are wondering what you're talking about Harry, maybe you should tell them.'

Harry nodded and turned to face the students. 'Alright, if a witch or wizard is powerful, they can feel where dark magic was used. Some are stronger than others, depending on which spells or curses where used.' Harry said and beckoned all the students to follow him and he stopped before he reached the spot. 'Right there,' Harry pointed, 'is the exactly spot Voldemort was standing when he said the killing curse on the night he died. I can feel how strong it is, Professor Potter can also feel it along with my daughter.' Harry saw some curious looks on some of the students faces. 'If any of you want to try to feel it, you're welcome to give it a go. You might feel cold, or a chill go through you or even feel the evil from it.'

'I would like to try Professor,' a sixth year girl said walking closer to him.

'Alright Katherine, steep a little closer and just wave your hand around that spot. I would show you but I've had enough of feeling that.'

'Let me show her, it's not as strong to me,' Charlie said and stepped to the spot and waved his hand over it and shuddered. 'That's all you have to do.'

She nodded to her professors and nervously waved her hand over the spot, then shrugged. 'Does that mean I'm not that powerful Professor?' she asked looking at Harry.

'You could still be powerful Miss Tape, just not overly powerful. Professor Dumbledore was one of the only other people I know who could feel dark magic apart from myself, then I discovered Professor Potter could as well as my daughter. Some of the professors here are powerful but they can't feel dark magic.'

'Is that why Professor Potter was able to stun you Professor, because you were standing in that spot? A fourth year boy asked.

'Yes, the moment I stepped into it, my body just didn't work properly, it sort of shut down and it just coincided with Professor Potters stunning spell. Now I have to make sure I stay away from that spot again whenever I'm duelling.'

'Yes, I don't think Professor Potter would like to lose his reputation as the best dueller around.' Charlie said smirking at his husband and a lot of students laughed.

Harry smiled and shook his head at Charlie. 'If I have to lose that reputation, at least it's too my husband,' Harry turned back to the students. 'Well that's it, I need a break after that, so you might as well go back to doing what you were before.' Harry smiled at them then turned back to Charlie, 'I thought I'd be giving you a massage, but nope, it's you giving me one again.'

'Are you sure you okay Harry?' Minerva asked.

'I'm fine Minerva, just a bit sore. I might soak in a hot bath for a while.' Harry said rotating his neck and rubbing his back.

'Good idea Harry, Charlie go look after your husband.' she smiled shaking her head at them and watched as they walked off.

Harry and Charlie stepped into their bathroom and stripped off after running the bath. Charlie got in and Harry sat between his legs, lying back against Charlie's chest.

Charlie heard Harry moan softly, 'Feel good love?' he asked as he put his arms around Harry.

'Yeah, feels great babe, but I'm still going to need a massage, merlin I hurt.'

'Well you were letting Harllie stun you for a while and kept hitting the ground, now me. You're going to end up with a bad back if you don't be careful.'

'I know, normally when Harllie does it, I'm prepared, so I fall better. But I wasn't expecting to hit the ground today, so I hit harder than normal.'

'If you didn't step in that spot you wouldn't have been hit at all. Do you realise how many times you got me with the stinging hex, luckily you never used stupefy on me.'

'I didn't want you hurt love and I thought at least the stinging hex wears off after a few minutes.'

'I knew you'd do that the moment I told you not to float me or hold back,' Charlie kissed Harry's neck.

They both sat there happy and content just holding each other until the water started to cool down. They got out, dried and Harry lay down on the bed and Charlie sat on him, massaging his back and shoulder.

'Oh god that feels good love,' Harry groaned softly as he felt his husband's hands moving over his back. 'You have the best hands my love.'

'As long as you're feeling better, that's the main thing love.'

They heard a knock on their door and Harllie's voice. 'Just letting you both know I'm home and I'll wait in the other room for you to come out.'

'Be right out princess,' Harry called as Charlie got up and Harry did as well, 'Let's get dressed and go see out daughter love.'

'She sounded fine though and never barged in either, first time.' Charlie grinned as they both started dressing.

'Yeah, I noticed,' Harry said as he finished dressing, then they both stepped out of their bedroom and saw Harllie sitting on the couch with Mark. 'Mark, I wasn't expecting you.' Harry said and saw he instantly looked nervous.

Harllie stood up and stepped in front of Mark, 'You're going to behave, aren't you dad?'

Harry looked at Charlie then back at his daughter, 'Yes, I'll behave, you don't have to worry princess, let's just sit down.' Harllie sat back with Mark as Harry and Charlie sat on the opposite couch. 'You don't have to look so worried Mark, it's fine.' Harry said softly.

'So Harllie, did you work out what you are, gay or straight?' Charlie asked as he looked at her knowing Harry really didn't want to ask the question.

'Straight,' Harllie said simply, 'but I knew before I had sex.'

'Harllie,' Mark said glancing quickly at Harry and Charlie before looking back at her.'

'It's fine Mark, they both knew what I was going to do, and I've told them both why I was going to have sex.' she smiled at him then looked back at her fathers. 'You never told me you spoke to Mark,' she said looking at Harry.

'I didn't want to get you angry princess, and like I told Mark. You were going to do it anyway and I knew Mark wouldn't hurt you, plus could protect you as well.'

'Yes, he proved that at the Leaky Cauldron even if I could have taken care of it myself.' Harllie said as she smiled at Mark.

'Why, what happened?' Harry asked sitting up and looking anxious.

'Take it easy Harry, just this bloke was hitting on her when I walked up. I took care of it, but like Harllie said, she could have taken care of it herself.'

'You should have heard what Mark said to him though.'

'Well, you going to tell me or what?' Harry asked.

'He said, you do know your hitting on Harry Potter's daughter and my former boss,' Harllie smiled, 'The man instantly looked scared and took off.'

'Well, thanks for that Mark,' Harry gave him a small smile. 'But Harllie, if you knew you were straight, then why did you still want to go through with it?'

'Because I fell in love with Mark and wanted us to be together,' Harllie smiled at him and he grinned back.

Harry stared at his daughter, then Mark, then Charlie before looking back at his daughter. 'Um, that happened fast.'

'Not really dad, see I always had a bit of a crush on Mark. At the ball I kept following him around the grounds without him knowing because I knew he'd think I was too young. So I just watched him and waited until I went through my last change.'

'She explained all this to me before Harry, but I hope you don't mind us being together, because I want to be with Harllie,' Mark looked at Harllie as he took her hand, 'because I love her so much.'

'Well, I can't say anything even if I wanted to, Harllie has a mind of her own, but at least she fell in love with someone that is nice and will look after her.' Harry said but waited till Mark looked at him, 'But I don't care if my daughter hexes me, you look after her and if I ever find out you've hurt her in any way, you'll really see what I can do.' Harry's voice got hard as he spoke to Mark.

'You never have to worry about that Harry, she'll always be looked after and treated like she should be,' Mark smiled at Harry before looking back at Harllie.

'Dad, so I need to ask you something, being headmaster you can give permission.'

'What's that princess?' Harry asked thinking he knew what was coming.

'Well, we want to be together so I was hoping I could either stay at Marks on some nights or Mark could stay here, if we could use the floo in your office.'

Charlie tightened his arm around Harry and glanced down at him feeling how tense he was. 'I knew that was coming, if I said no, you'd just find some other way to be together. This way I know you'll be safe, so okay use my floo, just make sure if you stay at Mark's you're back in time for classes. You are supposed to be assisting everyone Harllie.'

'I will dad and thank you for being so understanding,' Harllie got up and kissed his cheek.

'And for not hexing me,' Mark smiled at Harry, then Charlie.

'I wouldn't do that Mark, especially after what I spoke to you about. Like I said, just look after her, she might look older, but she is still my seven year old daughter.'

'Even though I saw her right after she was born and I did hold her as well, that's very had to grasp when you look at her now.' Mark said smiling at Harllie.

'Princess, have you explained to Mark about the next five years?' Charlie asked looking questioningly at her.

'Not yet dad, I wanted to do that here with both of you.' Harllie said a little nervously.

Mark sat up and looked at Harllie, 'What's with the next five years sweetheart?'

Harllie looked over at her father's but more at Harry and he nodded to her. 'See Mark, we found something out on her last change, you know we were all worried that Harllie was going to keep aging every year until she grew old and died.' Harry said giving his daughter a smile before looking back at Mark.

'Yeah, we were all worried about that.'

'Well, that's not going to happen, thank merlin. She has finished aging now, but roughly for the next five years, she will stay the same. She won't age at all, then after that she will age naturally. So even though her actual age is seven, and she looks twenty, she will be officially twelve, but still looking twenty then just age like the rest of us.'

Mark sat there stunned, then looked at Harllie before grinning, then grabbed her face and snogged her passionately.

Harry and Charlie looked at the couple then at each other and back at their daughter. When it looked like they were going to stop, Harry spoke.

'I really don't want to watch this you know.' Harry said but he had humour in his voice

When Harllie and Mark pulled part, Mark looked at Harry, 'Sorry Harry, I'm just so happy that she's going to be alright.'

'We know what how your feeling there Mark,' Charlie grinned at him.

'Why didn't you say something sweetheart?' Mark asked Harllie as he gripped her hands in his.

'I just wasn't sure how you actually felt and all this is a lot to take in, and I guess I was just nervous.'

'It's almost dinner time, why don't you stay for dinner Mark.' Harry asked and got a surprised look from Charlie. 'What?'

'Nothing love,' Charlie smirked at his husband.

'Great, I'd love to Harry, how about it sweetheart, what to show your boyfriend off to everyone?'

'You're about to break a lot of heart princess, let's get down to the great hall.' Harry smiled at her, then pulled her into a hug, 'All I want is you to be happy princess,'

'I'm very happy dad, and thanks for letting me do this, even if you would have preferred to lock me up.' Harllie kissed his cheek.

'I might have wanted to, but I knew myself after the last change that you were a woman now and I had to stop thinking of you as my seven year old daughter. Come on, let's head down for dinner.' Harry let go of his daughter and put his arms around his husband and the four of them headed down through the school until they got to the great hall. Instantly most of the boys gave Mark dirty looks which made Harry and Charlie laugh as they all sat at the staff table to enjoy a great meal and great company.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter sixty nine

As Harry, Charlie, Harllie and Mark sat talking at the staff table in the great hall, Harllie lent closer to Harry.

'Dad, there's something I want to tell you about what I found in mum's vault, so after dinner, can we go up to my room?'

'Sure princess, it's nothing bad or worrying is it?' Harry asked a little anxious.

'No, just surprising dad and I know you'll be surprised as well. I was going to tell Mark, but thought I'd tell you all at once.'

'Alright, as soon as we eat, we'll head up,' Harry kissed her cheek, 'But are you happy princess, with Mark?'

'Very dad, you don't need to worry,' Harllie kissed Harry's cheek, 'Aunt Minerva told me what happened today, was dad giving you a massage when you were in your room?'

'Yeah he was, see, when I fall with you, I'm ready for it, but I wasn't this time, it just happened and my body seemed to shut down. I have to make sure I stay away from that spot from now on.'

'Yeah, you will Harry, but a lot of students were wondering what happened so you dad explained about how some wizards can feel dark magic and because your dad is one of them, that why I was able to stun him, not something I'll ever be able to do again.' Charlie grinned at his husband.

'But I bet if felt good though, didn't it Charlie.' Mark asked as he looked at Harry. 'None of us were ever able to stun Harry.'

'Oh yeah,' Charlie laughed, 'I didn't like the fact that he got hurt, but it did feel good.'

'I might make a contest one day, you three against me, but I'll blindfold myself, see how you go, as long as one of you catches me if you get me.' Harry said smiling at the three of them.

'Maybe being blindfolded might work dad, but you're so attuned to magic, that you would probably be able to feel us, but I'd like to see how you went,' Harllie said looking thoughtful.

'So would I, that's why I suggested it.'

They all sat, still talking until they finished and noticed most of the students had left the great hall. So the four of them said goodnight to the rest of the staff, Harry kissing Minerva's cheek, then they all left the hall together, heading to Harllie's room.

'So, what did you find in your mother's vault princess?' Harry asked as he sat next to Charlie.

'This,' Harllie said as she floated something onto the table in front of them.

'That's an old muggle record player, I wonder why you're mother had that, when she was a witch,' Harry said looking puzzled.

'I'll let you listen first, then I'll show you why,' Harllie smiled and put an album on the record player, waved her wand, 'I've blocked the magic, so it will work,' then she played the album.

They all listened to a woman singing, she had a beautiful voice, then Harry looked up at Harllie, with a shocked look on his face.

'That's your mother,' Harry said.

Harllie handed the cover of the album to her father, 'Yeah, it is, she was a muggle recording star.' Harllie sat down next to her father as they looked at the picture of Lizzy on the cover of the album.

'I know that's Lizzy, but I'd never seen her look like that,' Mark said as he looked at the cover.

'I found this letting with the album, she told me that she was recording and performing from the time she was fifteen. She worked it around her auror work, but she was very well known in the muggle world, and she recorded four albums, I brought them all home with me.' Harllie picked up the other three and handed them to her father.

'She was good at keeping things hidden, none of us knew anything about this, I didn't even know she could sing until her funeral,' Harry said as he stared at the four albums, all with different pictures of Lizzy.

'I remember that, she sang that beautiful love song to you dad, it's on this album,' Harllie pointed it out to her father.

'Yeah, that's the one, you remember that princess, you were only two day's old.'

'I remember, I remember everything from the minute I was born. The healer handed me straight to you and mum said you were in for some pain for putting her through that.' Harllie smiled as she put her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Yes she did say that, she screamed as she was giving birth to you,' Harry said as he tilted his head to touch his daughter's. 'She loved you very much princess, she just couldn't hold on any longer.'

'I know, she left me a few different letters. One telling me she knew she would die not long after I was born. That's why she left St Mungo's, she wanted a bit of time alone with me but she never meant to frighten you,' Harllie sighed.

Harry noticed that it was getting late, 'I know, but anyway princess, you've got a lot of things of your mother's now, but it's getting late,' Harry and Charlie stood up as Harllie and Mark did as well. Harry hugged his daughter tight, 'Love you princess,' Harry kissed her cheek, before letting her go so Charlie could hug her.

'I love you too dad,' Harllie gave Harry a smile, then hugged Charlie, 'Love you too dad.'

'I love you to princess,' Charlie kissed her cheek as well.

'Look after my daughter Mark,' Harry said in a calm voice, but everyone in the room heard the threat that wasn't said, as he shook Mark's hand.

'Don't worry Harry, I will,' Mark nodded to him, then shook Charlie's hand.

Charlie and Harry walked to the door, but Harry looked back at his daughter. He gave her a small smile, then walked out the door closing it behind him.

'I really didn't want to walk out that door, but I knew I had no choice. She's a grown woman now and can take care of herself.' Harry said wearily.

'I know you didn't love, and she is a grown woman, but you know what?'

'What's that love?' Harry asked looking up at Charlie.

'I'm proud of you, I knew it was hard on you, knowing what their probably going to be doing, but you did leave.'

'Thanks Charlie, that means a lot to me,' they stepped into the office and went straight through to their rooms. 'I'm going to have a shower,' Harry kissed Charlie and stepped into the bathroom, then stuck his head out, 'Want to join me,' Harry smirked at his husband and watched as Charlie walked quickly to join him.

They both stripped and stepped into the shower cubicle, 'Man I need you,' Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and they started snogging fiercely.

'Well, if you need me, I shouldn't keep you waiting,' Harry grinned.

Harry instantly sank to his knees, taking Charlie into his mouth. Harry and Charlie made love to each other in the shower, then went into the bedroom and made love again.

'That felt so good love, we've been so busy lately.' Charlie sain as his breathing came back to normal.

'Yeah, we have, plus I've had Harllie on my mind, but I finally realised, she's going to be fine and at least I know Mark will look after her.'

'He will love, and you really surprised me tonight. I know when you said to him to look after her there was a threat under the words, but you never said it and I was expecting you to.'

'I thought about, but I don't think Harllie would have appreciated it, so I held my tongue, deciding to use it on you instead,' Harry smirked at Charlie.

'And you use it so well, but we need to sleep love even if I wish we could go again.' Charlie said softly, then watched as Harry sat over him again. 'But it looks like you want to go again.'

'Oh yeah, I need more my love, so let's get it on,' Harry grinned.

Harry and Charlie kept making love for the next few hours until they were both exhausted before falling asleep in each other arms.

Over the next few months, Harry saw how happy his daughter was with Mark and even though he hated to admit it, even to himself, he was happy that she had found someone to share her life with and it was someone that would look after her even if she could look after herself. Kendra was still close to Harllie and it took a bit of explaining to Mark why but after a while he understood. On weekends Harllie and Mark would spend time with Kendra, and they'd spend time with Harry and Charlie. But they always made sure they had time to themselves as well.

Harry was at his desk doing some work on a couple of kids that had been causing a few problems for a couple of professor and he decided it was time for them to have a detention with him in the forbidden forest. Poppy and Neville had given Harry a new list of things they needed from in there, so he was splitting it up so each of the students had the same amount to find.

'Dad, got a minute,' Harllie said sticking her head into the office.

'Course princess, come on in,' Harry said looking up at his daughter. 'What's up?'

Harllie kissed her father on the cheek, then sat down. 'I was wondering if we could have a private dinner in your room tonight, with Mark and Kendra as well?'

Harry stared at his daughter, 'Nothing wrong is there Harllie?'

'No dad nothing's wrong,' Harllie gave a small laugh.

'Alright then, I'll get Kreacher to organise dinner for us and get Neville to keep an eye on the students in the great hall.'

'Thanks, I better get back to class, love you dad,' Harllie kissed Harry again as she went around his desk.

'I love you too princess, I'll see you tonight,' Harry gave her a smile and watched her leave, but started wondering why she wanted a private dinner. He sat thinking for a while then went back to his work.

Harry was walking around the grounds and the corridors for the rest of the day. Most students were so used to seeing him now that they never stared anymore. Most just said hello then went back to what they were doing and most also liked their headmaster, even a few Slytherin's but of course they would never admit it to other Slytherin's.

Harry had finished his work for the day and was sitting on his couch in his room, when Charlie sat beside him, snogging him fiercely.

'Hi,' Harry grinned at him, 'miss me did you?'

'I always miss you love, so do you know why Harllie wants a private dinner tonight in here?'

'No, she just said there was nothing wrong when I asked her, I guess we'll find out later, but why we've got a bit of time babe,' Harry got up and sat across his husband, 'I missed you too.' they both were kissing fiercely and passionately, each showing the other how much they both loved and missed the other.

'My father's will never stop with the making out, their worse than teenagers,' Harllie said from the doorway.

Harry and Charlie broke up apart and looked over, seeing Harllie, Mark and Kendra in the doorway. 'No, we won't ever stop making out, among other things,' Harry said as he got up off Charlie's lap and hugged his daughter, kissed Kendra on the cheek and shook Mark's hand then Charlie did the same before they all sat down. Harry noticed that Mark looked a little nervous as he held Harllie's hand tight in his, 'Everything alright Mark?'

'Fine Harry,' Mark said as he gave Harry a nervous smile.

'Um, dad, Mark and I have something to tell you,' Harllie said as she looked over at Harry and Charlie.

'Alright, but you both seem nervous,' Harry said suspiciously, hoping they were going to tell him he was going to be a grandfather when he wasn't even thirty yet. 'Well, let's have it then, what's up?'

Charlie felt Harry tension and gripped his hand tight in his, because he could see the couple was nervous as well.

'Mark asked me to marry him and I said yes,' Harllie beamed at her father's before Kendra squealed with delight and hugged her friend, then Mark. Harllie and Mark both stared at Harry and Charlie for a few minutes, 'Um, you going to say something?'

Harry stared at his daughter, then glanced at Charlie and noticed he looked as shocked as he felt. Then he looked back at his daughter again.

'It's not very often someone can stun me into silence, but you just did,' Harry said after a few minutes of tense silence, then he got up and pulled his daughter to her feet and hugged her tighter. 'Congratulations princess,' Harry could feel himself choking up as he hugged her.

Charlie smiled at Harllie over her father's shoulder and gave her a small smile and a nod before he got up and shook Mark's hand.

'Congratulations Mark, I'm happy for you both, but yeah, you both did just shock us.'

'Thanks Charlie, but is Harry going to let her go anytime soon?' he asked as he stared at his fiancée and soon to be father-in-law, then realised what he just thought, 'Oh, I just thought of something.'

Harry finally let his daughter go, kissed her cheek, then shook Mark's hand, 'Congratulations Mark, now what did you have a thought about?' Harry asked and everyone heard how hoarse Harry's voice was.

'Just that you're about to be my father-in-law Harry,' Mark gave him a nervous smile.

Harry spluttered for a minute, 'Blimey, I am too and you're just a few years younger them me, oh I think I need a drink.'

'I think I'll get us all one love, apart from Kendra who will have butterbeer,' Charlie smiled at the girl then poured everyone a drink, grabbed a butterbeer for Kendra and they all sat down again. The moment Harry got his drink, he downed the whole thing, 'Easy love, you okay?'

'Yeah, no, I don't know Charlie,' Harry said as he stared at his daughter, 'Our daughter's getting married, blimey.'

'We knew this was going to be a shock for you both,' Mark gave Harry and Charlie a small smile.'

'We're going out on Saturday to look for an engagement ring, Mark wanted me to pick it out, even though I would have loved anything he picked.' Harllie beamed at him.

Harry stared at his daughter when she said this, then a thought came to him. 'Um, I want to ask you both something, but you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just giving you the option.'

'What's that dad?' Harllie asked seeing her father was a little nervous, which she knew didn't happen very often.

'Give me a minute,' Harry got up and went over to his desk, to the bottom cupboard that he rarely went into. He pulled out a box, opened it, then pulled out a smaller box. He went back over to join the other, 'Now, like I said you don't have to, but this was my mother's, and if you wanted to, you could have it,' Harry handed Harllie the small ring box.

Harllie stared at the small box in her hand, before looking up at her father, 'This was you're mother's dad?' she asked in a shaky voice, 'Lily Potter's.' Harry nodded his head to her, then she looked at Mark, before slowly opening the box, 'Oh, it's beautiful, and it matches our eyes dad.'

'Yeah, my father must have got that because of my mother's eyes,' Harry said softly starting to choke up again.

'If you're really sure dad, I would love to have this ring,' she turned to Mark, 'What do you think sweetheart?'

'Whatever makes you happy honey, and it does match you're beautiful eyes,' Mark kissed her softly.

'Will you put it on me Mark?' Harllie asked quietly and handed him the small ring box.

Mark looked over at Harry and he gave Mark a nod, then he took the ring out of the box with shaky hands, and slowly slipped it onto Harllie's finger.

'It looks good on you princess,' Charlie said seeing how emotional Harry was as he stared at his daughter wearing his mother's engagement ring.

Harllie got up and pulled Harry to his feet and hugged him tight again, 'Thanks dad.'

'You're welcome princess,' Harry said taking a few deep breathes.

They broke apart and Harllie sat back down next to Mark and Harry sat next to Charlie, gripping his hand tight in his.

'I never knew you had this dad, did you find it in their vault?'

'Yeah, along with my mother's and father's wedding rings, I was going to leave them in the vault but decided to have them near me.

'Oh you have their wedding rings, do you think I could see them dad?'

'Sure, if you want to,' Harry got up and went back over to his desk and pulled out another couple of ring cases and sat down, handing them to his daughter and watched as she opened them.

'Their beautiful dad, and they match each other's perfectly.' Harllie gazed at the rings in her hand with a smile on her face before looking up at her father.

Harry saw the look Harllie had as she looked at the rings, he glanced at Charlie who gave him a "it's your choice" look.

'You can have them if you want princess, I never said before because I wasn't sure if you'd want to.'

'Um, Harry, these were you're parents, are you sure you wouldn't mind?' Mark asked nervously.

'Of course not Mark, and I'm sure my parents would be happy for their granddaughter and her new husband had their rings. They only wore them for two years, so there still fairly new. It was Albus that took them off my parents after he got them out of the house, and put them in their vault for me. He knew I'd never use them as he knew I was going to be gay, but he did know about the prophecy and you, so maybe that's why he did leave them in there.'

'He probably did love, Albus always seemed to know and do things for you long before it was needed or said.' Charlie smiled at Harry.

'Yeah, he sure did babe,' Harry said as he looked back over at his daughter and her fiancée.

The five of them had a wonderful dinner together, talking dates and plans for the wedding. Even though she was only twelve, Harllie wanted Kendra as her maid of honour, so they had to work on permission from her parents to do that along with permission to leave the school and get fitting for dresses. Finally they all were getting ready to say goodnight, so they all stood up.

'Just be happy princess, that's all I ever wanted for you.' Harry hugged Harllie tight to him again.

'I am dad, Mark makes me very happy,' Harllie said and knew her father didn't want to let her go again, so she gave Charlie a look and he moved towards them and took Harry's arms from around his daughter. 'I love you dad, that will never change.'

'I know Harllie, I love you too,' Harry said sighing deeply as he tightened his hold on Charlie.

Harry quickly kissed Kendra on the cheek, shook Mark's hand, then Charlie did the same before watching the three people leave the room. Harry turned into Charlie, so his head was on his chest and he couldn't stop the small sob that escaped him.

'Our daughter's getting married,' Charlie said as his voice choked up a bit as well as he held Harry tight to him as he knew Harry was crying. He wasn't crying because he was unhappy, he was crying for the loss of his little girl. He finally realised that she was a grown woman and would be leaving him forever, even if they would still see a lot of each other, she wouldn't be Harry's anymore, she would be her husbands. 'She still loves you Harry and will always be here, you know that.'

'Yeah, I know love, but it's just that…' Harry sniffed a few times before continuing, 'She's not my baby anymore, and she really hasn't been since she went through her first change. We got so little time with her, and it feels like I'm losing her forever,' Harry's voice broke again.

Charlie led Harry into their bedroom, they both silently undressed, climbed into bed and he pulled Harry up against him and just held him tight why he cried again. Harry never showed people this side of him, Charlie was one of the few that had ever seen Harry like this, so he was one of the few who could comfort him when things overwhelmed him, which didn't happen very often. Between the prophecy that was made about him, that caused so much heartache for Harry from the time he was born, then to the prophecy that was made about Harry, himself and Harllie, that had both been a blessing and a curse. Because they both had a daughter, but never got to have her for as long as they should have, or as most would. They got seven years, instead of the average seventeen years and it was a lot for both of them to take in. Charlie knew Harry was happy that his daughter had found a man that would love her and take care of her forever, but he did feel like he was losing his daughter, and Charlie felt the exact same way. He might have always known Harllie wasn't technically his daughter, she was Harry's daughter, but they had both always felt like she belonged to them and so they both felt they were losing her and it was going to be a huge adjustment for them to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to be a Potter anymore and if she needed someone's advice or comfort, she wouldn't need to come to them, she would now go to her husband. So as Harry and Charlie held each other, they also both cried. Cried for the little girl that grew up too fast, cried because she never got to have a proper childhood, and they also cried because that was their one and only chance they would have to bring up a child and it all happened to fast, so why they were alone, holding each other, they cried for what that had and what they would never have again, but they also knew they were have each other for a very long time to come.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter seventy

Over the next few months, Harllie, Mark, Harry, Charlie and Minerva had sat down to plan the wedding. Harllie and Mark wanted it to be held at Hogwarts as they knew it would be too hard for both Harry and Charlie to be away from the school for the whole day during the school year. They decided to have the ceremony near the black lake, just like Harry and Charlie's wedding. Even though Harry could have performed the ceremony for them, Harllie wanted her father to be like any other father at his daughter's wedding, she wanted Harry to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Harllie had spoken to Charlie about this, and he understood why she wanted just Harry to be the one to do it, and not both of them.

As the wedding got closer, Charlie noticed Harry would get depressed or go quiet for long periods of time and he did everything he could to take his mind off it, which wasn't always easy. As the groom was an auror, all the aurors would be guests at the wedding, but of course they would also protect the guests and the school during the ceremony and reception. All of the Weasley family was going to be there, along with Rose and Dedilus. There were also a lot of Harry's old friends going to be there as well. Harllie knew this day would be hard on her father, so she wanted him surrounded with as many friends as she could

The day before the wedding, Harllie had kissed Mark goodbye and watched as he stepped into the fireplace in her father's office, then she sat down and cried. She knew she would see him the following day, but since they had started seeing each other, they had never spent more than a normal work day apart. Either she would leave Hogwarts after lessons and go to their flat, or Mark would floo to Hogwarts at the end of his work day.

Harry stepped into his office and saw Harllie crying on his couch and sat beside him, pulling her into his arms.

'Princess, what's wrong baby?' Harry asked as he held his daughter.

Harllie sniffed a few times, before looking up at her father, 'Nothing dad, Mark just left and I won't see him till tomorrow afternoon, and I'm going to miss him so much.' she put her head on her father's chest as she felt more tears falling down her face.

'I know that's hard when you're not used to being apart, but it is just till tomorrow. I was the same the night before my wedding, I missed Charlie so much. Ron and Hermione came to stay with me to keep my mind off missing him. So that's what you need to do, keep your mind busy, so why don't you come down and help with the final preparations for your big day?'

'Alright dad, that sounds good,' they both stood up, 'Oh Uncle Kingsley brought the international port keys for me, I left them on your desk for now. Can you make sure we don't forget them tomorrow night?'

'I will princess, now come on, let's get outside.' Harry kept his arm around his daughter and they walked down all the stairs and along all the corridors until the stepped outside onto the grounds of Hogwarts. 'What do you think so far princess?' Harry asked as he watched his daughter's face as they slowly made their way towards the marquee.

'Oh it's beautiful dad, absolutely beautiful.' Harllie stopped and turned to her father, 'I wanted to thank you again for letting Mark and I have your parents wedding rings. When we got to our rooms that night, Mark actually was choked up he could hardly speak, knowing you gave us something that would have been very precious to you.'

'You don't have to thank me princess, but yes, they are very precious to me, but you mean more to me than anything, you're my daughter and I wanted you to have them. I know Mark loves you and you love him, and you will both look after each other and be there for each other. But there's something I wanted to ask you, about tomorrow.' Harry led Harllie away so no one could over hear them.

'What's that dad, you sound serious.'

'It is serious Harllie, but it's something I want to ask you and I could charm it so no one knows except you, dad and me.' Harry gave his daughter a small smile. 'I wanted to know if you would like you're mother and you're grandparents here, just for the ceremony, you know they can't stay long.'

Harllie stared at her father, then threw her arms around him, and cried into his arms. 'You would do that for me dad, let them be at my wedding?'

'I'd do anything for you princess,' Harry said feeling himself choke up again. 'So, I take it you would like them here?'

'Oh of course I would dad, but how would you work it so no one knows anything?'

'I thought I could quickly come down to the grounds before the ceremony, cast a few charms I used when I was with Hermione and Ron when we were looking for the horcruxes, no one was able to see us or here us, but we could see and hear everything, so I thought just behind where the ceremony is going to be. Bring them back, and they could stand there watching, but the moment the ceremony is finished I will have to release them.'

'Thanks dad, you're making your little girls wedding day into the perfect day,' Harllie hugged Harry again, just as Charlie walked over to them and put his arms around them both. 'You're husband is the best person in the whole world dad, do you know that?' Harllie smiled up at Charlie.

'Yep, I do princess, but what did he did to make you look so happy?' Charlie kissed Harllie's head, then kissed Harry's lips.

'I'm going to hide Lizzy and my parents here so they can see Harllie's wedding, but I'm also going to cast a charm on us three only, we'll be the only ones that will be able to see them.' Harry said quietly.

'Just make sure they can't be seen Harry, if anyone spotted them all hell could break loose. Everyone would be wanting their loved ones brought back.' Charlie said a little nervously.

'I'm going to use the charms Hermione, Ron and I used when we were looking for the horcruxes. I will need you to help me though. Come over here and I'll explain more,' Harry led the other two down to the spot he was planning on using, then explained his plan.

'Alright, I can do that love, so let's get these preparations finished,' Charlie smiled at Harry and realised he wanted to give his daughter the best wedding day he could.'

The three of them joined Hagrid and the house elves as they finished getting all the decorations up and tables set up. Charlie could see Harry getting quiet again, so he picked him up and threw him into the lake, clothes and all. Harllie and Charlie stood on the side of the bank, laughing as they collapsed onto the ground as Harry came to the surface spluttering.

'What in the name of merlin did you do that for Charlie,' Harry said as he stepped up to the pair of them, he was dripping wet, then waved his over himself so he instantly dried.

'Just trying to lighten the mood love,' Charlie smirked at him.

'Really,' Harry concentrated and Charlie was lifted into the air and Harry floated him over the lake, but he could hear Harllie laughing hard behind them, so he lifted her into the air as well and floated her over to Charlie.

'Dad, you wouldn't, I'm getting married tomorrow, you can't dunk me,' Harllie said as she looked down at her father.

Harry turned to Hagrid as he walked up to him. 'What do you think Hagrid, they thought it was funny throwing me into the lake, should I do the same to them?'

Hagrid looked at Charlie and Harllie hanging high over the lake, then looked at Harry and nodded.

'You wouldn't,' Charlie said as he stared at Harry, 'You would, come on Harry, we were only fooling around, it's cold in there.'

'I know, I felt it when you threw me in love and you both thought it was funny,' Harry stared intensely at the pair of them, then let them go and they splashed loudly into the lake, then he sat down laughing, watching as they both spluttered and made their way to the side. 'You deserved it and you know it.' Harry snickered and could see the look on Charlie's face as he walked towards him, so he levitated him again, 'Not this time love, so are you going to promise not to throw me in the lake again, I won't let you down until you do,' Harry lay back on the grass, looking casually up at his husband.

'Harry, let me down, we've got things to do,' Charlie yelled down at him.

Harry flipped him upside down, 'Are you going to promise not to throw me in the lake again?'

'Fine, I promise, now let me down,' Charlie yelled again, then Harry stood up and Charlie felt himself get righted the slowly lowered to the ground. 'You are going to get yours Potter.'

Harry could see the look on his face and took off with Charlie chasing after him. Harllie and Hagrid stood together with a heap of students watching the professor chase the headmaster around the ground, until Charlie tackled Harry, pinning him to the ground, then snogging him senseless.

'Not a good way for the headmaster and professor to act in front of the students,' Minerva said as she walked up to Harllie, 'What happened this time?'

'Well, dad threw dad in the water, then dad came out and levitated dad and me and threw us in the water, then we came up and levitated dad again, and made him promise not to throw him in the water or he wasn't going to let him down, but the moment he landed dad saw dad's face and they took off.' Harllie said.

'Tha's confusing,' Hagrid said looking down at Harllie, 'dad and dad.' he shook his big hairy head.

'I get what she means though Hagrid, Charlie threw Harry in the water, so he levitated Harllie and Charlie up and let them fall into the water, then when Charlie came up Harry levitated him again until he promised not to throw Harry into the lake again, then Harry saw Charlie's face and took off until Charlie caught Harry, that's it, isn't it Harllie?'

'Yes exactly Aunt Minerva,' Harllie grinned as they all watched Charlie still snogging Harry, with his arms pinned to the ground. 'I think you can break it up now, we still have to finish everything,' Harllie called but they didn't stop, 'Dad, dad, come on, you can play with each other later, we've got things to do.'

'I'm not letting him up until he promises not to levitate me again,' Charlie called but still looking down at Harry as he sat over him, with his hands on Harry's arms. 'So love, are you going to stop levitating me?'

'Nope, it's too much fun,' Harry laughed, 'are you going to let me up so we can finish the decorations for our daughter's wedding?'

'Nope, not till you promise,' Charlie smirked down at Harry, then he felt his hands loosen and he was lifted into the air again, 'Harry, stop it and put me down.'

'Hey princess, should I dunk him again, or maybe just put him up in one of the highest trees,' Harry stood up laughing.

'Dad, you can play with your husband later, we really need to finish this.'

'I can play with my husband later, now that sounds like fun,' Harry snickered, and lowered Charlie to the ground. 'Truce love, we really do need to finish this.'

'Fine,' Charlie scowled, then picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder and walked back to join everyone, 'Your father is in for it when we're finished, so don't expect to see us for a while.' Charlie said as he dumped Harry on the ground, then looked down at him, 'You might be better at magic my love, but I'm still stronger, so no more, well until later.' Charlie pulled Harry to his feet again.

'Deal,' Harry grinned, kissing Charlie fiercely, then turned back to his daughter. 'Alright, let's get this finished, we've still got a lot to do. Hey Hagrid, not many people could pick you up unless it's Grawp, but if you want I could levitate you.'

'No thanks 'Arry, and if ya do, I'll set Grawp on ya.' Hagrid ruffled Harry's hair, then they all went back to finishing up the decorations. After they finished, they went inside for dinner, Charlie giving Harry a few looks, and Harry giving Charlie a few looks and everyone around them noticed. So the moment dinner was finished, they weren't surprised to see them both disappear for the rest of the night.

Harry and Charlie stepped into their bedroom, sealing the door behind them and they stripped quickly. Harry pulled Charlie over to the bed, made him lay on his back, then used magic and tied his hands and feet to the bed posts.

'Now, more fun my love,' Harry grinned down at his husband, then had Charlie groaning and writhing with the things Harry was doing to him. Harry kept going for over an hour until Charlie was begging for him to stop. Finally Harry released him and they made love for the next few hours until they were both panting with exhaustion as they lay cuddled up together. 'I need to quickly tell Lizzy, mum and dad about tomorrow so they'll know what's going on.'

'Yeah, you should love, why don't you do that now, then come straight back to bed.'

'Okay, be right back,' Harry got out of bed, pulled on a robe, and strode out into his office and opened the portrait of a sleeping Albus Dumbledore. He grabbed the stone and went back into his living room. He thought of Lizzy, his parents, and decided to think of Sirius, Remus and Tonks as well. He turned the stone over three times and felt a slight breeze around him.

'Harry, what's going on?' his mother asked as she looked at her son.

'I just wanted to let you know something. Tomorrow Lizzy our daughter is getting married and we would like you all there to see it. I'm going to charm a spot so no one will know you're there, only Harllie, Charlie and myself will be able to see you all and you will be able to see the ceremony, then I'll release you again.'

'I'll get to see my daughter get married, thank you Harry, please tell her I can't wait to see her.'

'I will Lizzy,' Harry gave her a smile then looked at his parents.

'We'd love to see our granddaughter get married Harry, so let us go now and we'll see you tomorrow.' James smiled at his son.

'I will, one more thing,' Harry turned to Remus and Tonks, 'You'll see your son tomorrow as well, he'll be there with your mother Tonks.'

'Oh, thank you Harry, tell him his parents love him very much.'

'I will,' Harry gave each of them a smile, then dropped the stone. He watched as they disappeared, then picked the stone back up and put it in his desk draw, sealing it under his charms, then went back to bed to cuddle up with his husband. They slept peacefully through the whole night, not waking until early the following morning.

Harry was sitting at their dining table waiting for Harllie to show up. She was staying in their rooms all day so no one would see her until it was time to do down to the room just off the entrance hall. That would give Harry time to bring their loved ones back and get back ready to walk his daughter down the aisle. Mark was going to arrive with George, his best man, and the other aurors would arrive early to make sure everything was safe.

'Morning dad, it's a beautiful day for a wedding,' Harllie said as she kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

'Morning princess, and yes, it's a nice day for your wedding. Are you nervous at all?' Harry asked as he took her hand in his.

'A little but I can't wait to be Mrs. Carter, it's going to be strange for a while, not being Harllie Potter and being Harllie Carter.'

'It will for me as well princess, you're my daughter and you're about to have a different name and belong to another man.' Harry said sighing deeply.

'I know this is hard for you dad, but I'll always be you're daughter, no matter what.' Harllie kissed Harry's cheek as Charlie walked out and joined them.

'So ready to take that long walk princess,' Charlie asked kissing her cheek before kissing Harry and gripping his hand as he realised Harry was a little upset.

'Yep, can't wait, I'm going to go get Kendra soon, and we're just going to hang in here all day until it's time.'

'You should do it soon, because we have to go down and organise everything before the guests start arriving. But I'll make sure I'm back in plenty of time to shower and change.'

'Okay, I'll go get Kendra and I'll see you both later,' Harllie kissed both her father's then left the room.

'She's happy love, you should be too,' Charlie said as he caressed Harry's face.

'I am love, it's just our daughters getting married, and I want her to stay with us for a while longer.'

'I know you do, but she's a grown woman now, but we really need to get down into the school, so let's go.' Charlie wasn't going to let Harry dwell on anything, he would keep him as occupied as he could. So he pulled Harry to his feet and they walked down into the school.

Later that day, Harry and Charlie came back to their rooms, Harllie and Kendra were laughing loudly as they sat on the couch in the living room.

'I wasn't expecting to find you laughing princess, I thought you'd be pacing by now,' Harry walked over and kissed her forehead.

'I was earlier, but Kendra and I got talking about things,' Harllie smiled at Kendra who giggled.

'I hope you're not talking about things Kendra is too young for Harllie,' Harry said seriously.

'Well,' Harllie giggled, 'maybe a few things, but if you're both back, does that mean it's getting close, and I should go shower and change.'

'Yes, you should Harllie, so go on,' Charlie said and watched the girls ran out the door to go into Harllie's room to shower. 'We better do the same love, then you've got to go down with the stone.'

'Yeah, let's go,' Harry and Charlie both went into their bedroom, Harry let Charlie go first, because if they went in together, they would miss their daughter's wedding. As soon as Charlie finished, Harry went to shower.

When Harry dressed in his new robes, and Harllie was back in her old room getting ready, Harry went to the door. 'Harllie, I'm going down for a few minutes, I'll be right back to take you down, alright?'

'Alright dad,' she called through the door.

'Let's go love,' Harry said, as he put the stone in his pocket, took Charlie's hand and they walked back down through the school and out into the sunlight. They went over to the front of the marque, to the spot Harry was going to use. They stood there for a few minutes talking, with Harry slightly turned from everyone. He waved his hand and saw the small area he had charmed that no one else would noticed, except Charlie, Harllie and himself. He put his hand through the shield, thought of the six people he wanted to appear, then turned the stone over three times. They all appeared in front of him, he gave them a smile and said softly. 'A few minutes and it will start.' Harry saw them all nod, smile at him, then he turned to Charlie, 'I better go bring our girl down love,' Harry kissed Charlie and went back through the guests, back up the steps and into the school. He got to his room and opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh merlin, you look absolutely beautiful Harllie.' Harry said as he slowly made his feet move towards her.

'Thanks dad,' Harllie gave Harry a small hug so they wouldn't crease their clothes.

'Kendra, you look beautiful too, your parents will be proud of you and I saw them sitting there before.'

'Thanks Professor,' Kendra smiled at Harry.

'We better get down there princess, it's almost time or Mark will think you've changed your mind.'

'No, he'll probably think you've locked me up,' Harllie laughed softly at the look on her father's face. 'So let's go.

The three of them walked into Harry office, 'You look lovely Harllie, congratulations.' Albus said from his portrait.

'Thank you Professor Dumbledore,' Harllie grinned at him, then they smiled and left the office and walked down all the stairs until they were just inside the doors.

'You ready princess, I have to let them know,' Harry said taking a deep breath.

'I'm ready dad,' Harllie smiled hugely.

Harry nodded, waved his hand and his patronus leapt through the doors and outside. Within a few seconds, they heard the music start and Filch opened the door so Kendra could walk out. Harry and Harllie gave her a smile and watched as she stood tall and stepped out and they heard a lot of ooh's and aah's, from the crowd. They waited for the customary amount of time, then Filch opened the door again.

Harry led his daughter out the door and down the stairs, to louder ooh's and aah's as they walked slowly past. They walked up the centre of the aisle and saw Mark beaming at Harllie as she made her way towards them. Harry glanced at the six people hidden, and whispered to his daughter and she nodded and smiled over at them before looking back at her soon-to-be husband. They kept walking slowly to one of Lizzy's songs, until they were standing right near Mark. Harry took a deep breath, kissed Harllie's cheek taking a little longer than normal, then nodded to Mark before sitting down. Harry glanced between the six guests no one knew was there and his daughter as the vows and rings were exchanged. He could feel a lump in his throat as he listened to his daughter and Mark, then Charlie pulled him tight against him. As soon as they were pronounced man and wife, then started snogging fiercely to a lot of whistles and "get a room" until Harry glared at everyone, before Charlie and him got up to congratulate them. Harry quickly pulled Harllie aside why Charlie kept Mark occupied for a minute. Harry led Harllie over to the spot and she whispered to them.

'I'm so happy you were able to see this, all of you,' she blew a kiss to her mother, showed her rings to her grandparents, then smiled at the other three people that were important to her father. Harry nodded to them, then walked Harllie back over to her husband, then stepped back to the spot with Charlie.

'Mum, dad, I love you always remember that, Sirius, you too mate,' Harry said feeling himself choke up again, then looked at Remus and Tonks, 'You're son is a great kid and is going to be a great man when he's older. Lizzy, our daughter is beautiful, powerful and a very kind woman, you should be proud of her, but it's time to release you all.'

'We love you son and we are so proud of you, all of us are,' Lily Potter smiled at her son.

'Harry mate, you did good, just like I knew you would,' Sirius grinned at him.

'Thank you Harry for looking after our son, we knew we couldn't have chosen a better man to be his godfather.' Remus said as he smiled with Tonks beside him.

'Harry, you and Charlie did a fantastic job raising our daughter and I'm very proud to be her mother.' Lizzy blew Harry a kiss, then nodded as the other's nodded with her.

Harry gave them one more smile, then dropped the stone that was in his hand. When they vanished, he picked it up, waved his hand and the charms were removed. Then Harry and Charlie went to join in the celebrations, the photo taking and the drinking.

As everyone settled at tables to eat and enjoy themselves, the band was playing softly until it was time for the first dance. When everyone finished eating, the band got the attention of the bride and groom to dance their first dance as a married couple. Then George gracefully moved Kendra around the dance floor, before Harry and Charlie joined them and then everyone else slowly started dancing.

'Love, can you dance with Minerva, I have a little surprise for our daughter,' Harry kissed his check and walked off before Charlie could say anything. He stood next to the band and picked up his guitar and waited.

'I've had a request by the father of the bride and headmaster of this school, he wants to do a song for his daughter and her husband.' the leader of the band said and Harry stepped up stage and started playing then he started singing to his daughter.

Harry finished singing, then slowly put his guitar down as he stepped off the stage and into Harllie's arms.

'That was beautiful daddy,' she smiled at her father.

'It's all true my princess,' Harry said feeling himself choke up again, 'Just be happy, that's all I want for my girl.'

'I am daddy, because you and dad gave me the best life, and I'll always be in your heart, just like you'll always be in mine.' Harllie hugged her father tight, 'I love you daddy.'

'I love you to princess.' Harry pulled back slightly, 'Now go to your husband.' Harry nodded to her, then let her go but watched as she walked back over to Mark as Charlie put his arms around Harry, holding him tight. 'I love you Charlie.'

'I love you too Harry, she's happy and she's got herself one of the good guys, we should feel lucky, shouldn't we.'

'We should, but it's a bit hard to feel that at the moment.' Harry and Charlie stood together as they watched Harllie and Mark dancing together.

The leader of the band got everyone's attention. 'The bride has informed me that it's time for the father daughter dance, but since she has two father's she has to have two different dances,' everyone laughed softly as Harllie walked over to Harry and Charlie, and took Harry's hand and led him out onto the dance floor and they started dancing as the music played.

'I can't thank you enough for everything daddy,' Harllie said as she kissed his cheek.

'You never have to thank me princess, like I said before, I just want you to be happy.'

They both smiled at each other as they danced, but neither of them said anything more, then the song finished and Harry led her over to Charlie and stood to the side as he watched his daughter dance with his husband and knew their lives would be changing, but he also knew it would be for the better, so he couldn't help smiling as he watched the two people he loved most in this world dance together.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter seventy one

The month after Harllie's wedding, was the hardest of all on Harry. She was away on her honeymoon, and wasn't due back for a couple more weeks. Charlie was doing his best to keep Harry occupied when he wasn't doing headmaster duties. He had talked Minerva into looking after the school for one weekend so he could take Harry away, back to the old home and spend some time just the two of them.

'This is nice, isn't it love?' Charlie asked as he lay on the old sun bed with Harry lying against him.

'Yeah, it is, I forgot how good this does feel. I know we still do things together at Hogwarts, but it's not quite the same as being completely alone here.'

'No, it's not, but luckily, now after a couple of years, we should be able to start leaving the school more often. Neville can run things if Minerva's not there, Hannah will help as well.'

'Yeah, I've been thinking about that, why don't we plan that for this Christmas, go to the Burrow and spend it with the family.'

'Mum will love that Harry, and so do I. Let's work it with Neville when we get back tomorrow.'

'Yes, I will, merlin I miss her Charlie,' Harry said as he sat up and faced him.

'I know you do love, but she'll be home in a couple of weeks,' Charlie pulled Harry back down to him. 'Let's try not to think about it Harry, it'll just depress you again.'

'Too late for that Charlie, and I know I've been a drag lately, I just can't help it. She's never been away from us before.'

Charlie snickered, 'I know love, you've said that a thousand times over the last month, so come on, no more. I love you and we're completely alone love, even Rose and Dedilus are gone for a while.'

'I love you too and is that a hint as to what you want to do my love,' Harry asked as he turned around again.

'Do I have to hint now, I thought you could feel me.' Charlie snickered.

Harry and Charlie spent the rest of the weekend making love, sometimes outside on the sunbed, sometimes in the water and other times in their old bed upstairs. Then they finally left their old house, sealed it again and apparated to Hogsmeade. They went and spoke with Aberforth for a while, before going to see George and Percy up at the shop. They bought a heap of fireworks from him for the end of year ball, then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry took the wards down, they stepped through and the wards went back up again before they slowly made their way back up to the castle.

Harry decided he better get some work done before dinner, so as he was sitting at his desk, the defence against the dark arts teacher knocked on his door and stuck his head in

'Come in Galvin, what can I do for you?' Harry asked as he gestured to a seat near the desk.

'I wanted to let you know Harry, that I'm going to retire and the end of the term. Will that give you enough time to find someone else?'

'Oh, I'm sorry to see you go, but yeah, it should, if not I could always take the class, but I don't think I'll have a problem filling it. So are you like the others, now it's safe you want to travel?'

'Pretty much Harry, plus I think I'd like to settle down, maybe have a family, I'm still young enough to do that, but if I leave it much longer, I won't be.'

'No, I suppose not, well, I'll get all the paperwork ready for the end of term, you'll be missed Galvin. You were a great defence teacher.'

'Thanks Harry, that's a great compliment coming from you. I'll let you get back to work, oh Horace said he needed to speak with you sometime as well, but he never said what about.'

'Oh, okay, I'll find him later, bye Galvin,' Harry smiled at him and watched as he left the office.

'Do you think Horace might be considering leaving as well Harry?' Albus said from his portrait.

'Could be Albus, but Galvin was one I wasn't expecting as he's not that old, but I can understand him wanting to start a family before he does get too old. I'll have to work on someone to fill the defence position, potions should be easier, as Severus has already given me his opinion on who he thinks would be the best person for that position.' Harry smiled up at his old potions professor.

'So if Horace does decide to leave, does that mean you are going to take my advice Potter?'

'Yeah, I think I will Snape,' Harry grinned at him, 'I don't know if he'll accept it, won't know till I ask, but first I have to find out what Horace wants, and I might go do that now,' Harry nodded and left the office in search of the large potions teachers and he found him not long after.

'Horace, Galvin said you wanted to speak with me,' Harry said as he walked up to him at the staff table.

'Yes, yes, Harry, I've decided to go back to my retirement. I only come back for Albus and I wasn't expecting to stay quite this long. So I'll finish at the end of the term, if that's okay.'

'No problem Horace, I'll have the paper work ready then. I better get back to my office and work out who's going to replace you,' Harry shook his hand and went to find his husband, which he happened to be in his classroom getting next week's classes prepared. 'Hi love,' Harry said as he stepped in and sat down on the corner of the desk.

'Hi, what's up Harry?' Charlie asked as he saw the look on his husband's face.

'I need to find two more teachers, and I've got a feeling their might be a third in there somewhere.'

'Oh, who's leaving Harry?' Charlie asked a little surprised.

'Galvin wants to start a family before he gets any older, so a new defence teacher, then Horace, so also a new potions teacher. I've got an idea for potions, but not defence.'

'What was the other one you were thinking of that might be leaving?'

'Flitwick, he's getting on now and he's been giving me these odd looks lately.'

'He is getting on, but about defence, why not offer it to Harllie, she'd be brilliant.'

'Not a bad idea love, but I don't know if she wants to teach, for all I know she might want to start a family. But I'm not ready to become a grandparent, I'm not even thirty yet.'

'I don't think she wants kids just yet Harry, she is only twenty herself, I've got a feeling she wants to do something for a few years before she decides to settle down with kids.'

'I'll talk to her when she gets back, see what she has to say. Any ideas for charms love?'

'Nope, can't help you there love, but who did you have in mind for potions?'

'Draco, Severus said he was the best student he had in potions, so I thought I could ask him. But then again that's another problem, what if Ginny and him want to have a family?'

'Well, you could let them live at their own place, and he could floo here every morning. But we'd have to work out for him to do some weekend time though, since he couldn't take night patrols.'

'That could work love, we might get them over for dinner and we can talk about it. Now I have to work on charms, I might go over some students files, find out who was brilliant in that in case Flitwick does come to tell me he's leaving.'

'Well, I'm almost done, then we can have dinner and you can look tomorrow.'

'Good idea, I'll leave you to finish and meet you in the great hall,' Harry leaned over and snogged Charlie fiercely, 'And that can be dessert,' Harry smirked as he got up off the desk. 'You know, we never did end up making love on your desk like we said we would.'

'Maybe during the next lot of holidays love, but for now, let me finish or I'll never get them done, I'll just be up instead.' Charlie shook his head at Harry and watched as he walked slowly out as he laughed.

Over the next two weeks, Flitwick did come to tell Harry he was retiring, so that was three teachers he had to find. Draco and Ginny were coming over for dinner on Saturday night, so hopefully Harry will only need to find a defence and charms professors. So he kept going over files and had four potentials for charms, and two for defence, one of the charms potentials surprised him, but he thought it just might work. So he decided to talk to the two who he'd like to take over as charms and defence and they were planning on having dinner with Harry and Charlie that night.

Harry was walking around the school again, watching some of the students messing around. Some flying over the quidditch pitch, some were down talking to Hagrid. He'd never seen the old school run so smoothly or so peaceful and it gave him a good feeling knowing part of it was down to him.

'You look very happy standing there,' Charlie said as he slipped his arms around Harry and pulled him into him.

'Yeah I am love, just look around. The school is running perfectly, the students are happy. I haven't had to take one student into the forbidden forest since the first part of the year. The school cup's going to be tight this year as more students are getting points and hardly any get taken away.'

'I can see why you're happy then Harry, and a lot of that is down to you. You are so good at this job, it's like it was made for you. I know you've done things a lot different than previous headmasters or headmistresses, but it's worked.'

'Yes, I have, I was really worried last year when I did start to change some things, but it did work, didn't it?' Harry leaned his head back on Charlie's chest as they both stood there staring round at all the students and even some of the professors, who had started to spend more time in the grounds instead of the staff room during breaks.

'Do we get a welcome home,' Harllie's voice came from behind them.

Harry spun around and instantly pulled Harllie into his arms, 'Oh I've missed you princess,' Harry held onto her tight.

'We've missed you to daddy,' Harllie said quietly to her father, before letting him go to hug Charlie, 'Miss you too dad,' she grinned.

'I missed you and it's been so hard to keep your father occupied so he didn't miss you so much.' Charlie kissed her cheek.

'Mark, did you both have a good time,' Harry shook his son-in-law's hand and it still made him shake his head when he thought of that.

'Yeah, we had a great time, no destinations, just traveling, but what was that look for and the shake of the head.'

'Just remembering you're my son-in-law, it's a lot to take in Mark.'

'Yes, I suppose it is Harry, or do I call you dad now?' Mark said cheekily.

'Oh, don't do that Mark,' Charlie said pulling Harry back into his arms, 'Harry might be fine with you being his son-in-law, but I wouldn't push it.'

'Gotcha, I was only kidding anyway, I don't think I can see Harry as the father figure, boss yeah, not father.'

'And make sure it stays that way,' Harry said scowling at him. 'I'm not old enough to have a grown daughter let alone having her husband calling me dad.'

'Dad, he was only kidding,' Harllie laughed, 'Let's get inside, we've got loads to talk about.'

'Okay, we're having dinner in the room tonight, we need to talk to you both about something as well.' Harry said sighing deeply.

The four of them walked into the castle, still chatting happily until they got to the rooms at the back of the headmaster's office. Harllie and Mark sat on once couch, Charlie on the other as Harry poured them all drinks and sat down himself.

'So, what did you want to talk to us about dad?' Harllie asked sipping her drink.

'Well, I've had three teachers tell me their leaving at the end of the term. So I need to find replacements.'

'Oh, three in one go, that would have put a lot of pressure on you Harry.' Mark said watching his father-in-law closely, 'Which positions?'

'Defence, potions and charms, I've got an idea on potions, I'm speaking with him on the weekend. But Harllie, I was hoping you might like the defence job, after going through all the files, you're the most qualified after me and I can't do it.'

'Me, you want me to be a full professor?' Harllie asked looking stunned.

'Yeah, you're brilliant at defence princess, the only one that comes close to me in everything, so do you need time to think about it, or is it a straight no?' Harry asked.

'Dad, of course I'd love the job, but I'll have to discuss it with Mark though.'

'Before you do, Mark, I was hoping I could drag you away from the aurors and you take the charms position. When I went through the files and I saw who had done best in that subject, your name was number one.'

'Merlin Harry, a professor,' Mark sat there stunned, then looked at Harllie and saw her grinning and they gave each other small nods. 'You've got two new professor's Harry, now I just have to tell Ron.'

'That's brilliant,' Harry said feeling relieved, 'That's a load off and you will both be great.'

'So does that mean we get one of the larger rooms now?' Harllie asked looking directly at her father.

Harry laughed, 'Yes you will, unless you'd still prefer to live outside Hogwarts, I'm hoping you don't, but we could work around that.'

Harllie and Mark looked at each other again, then looked back at Harry, 'No, we'll live here dad, well until I decide it's time for kids, but that's not for a while yet, a long while yet.'

'Yes, we talked and decided to wait at least ten years, so that's how long you should have before you need a new defence teacher.' Mark smiled over at Harry.

After that, the four of them talked about what Mark and Harllie did on their honeymoon, where they went and what they saw. Harry had to admit he had a good time talking to Mark and got to know him a little better that night before they went to their own rooms to rest after such a long trip. Harry and Charlie got into bed, both content as they held each other, both thinking the same thing. They would have their daughter with them for a long time to come.

On the Saturday evening, Harry and Charlie were sitting in Harry's office waiting for Ginny and Draco to arrive by floo. Harry had opened it to both of them just for tonight, so they sat together on the couch, snogging fiercely, when they heard a small cough and they broke apart.

'At least they stopped,' Ginny smiled at her brother and his husband as they stood up.

'It's good to see you sis,' Charlie hugged his sister, then shook Draco's hand as Harry hugged Ginny before shaking Draco's hand.

'Come into the rooms,' Harry said leading the way into the back of the office and he poured them all drinks and they sat down.

The four of them sat down and chatted for a while, then had dinner before Harry decided to bring up the subject of potions to Draco.

'Draco, I need to ask you something, but I know you will probably have to talk it over with Ginny, and you've got some time to do that.' Harry said seriously.

'What's that Harry?' Draco asked.

'I need a new potions teacher, and I wanted to offer it to you.' Harry asked.

'Me, wow, I always hoped to be the potions teacher one day, but how would that work with Ginny?'

'We've been working on details about that if you decided to take it. If you took it, you could still live away from Hogwarts, that is if you wanted to. You could floo here every morning, but because you wouldn't be here of a night to do patrols, you'd have to take at least one day on the weekend every two weeks.'

'So, if we wanted to, we could live here and what, I could floo to the Holyhead offices?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, whichever you'd both prefer, so I suggest you talk about it because I know it's a lot to take in and a lot to organise.'

'Yes it is, but I would love the job, I really would, but yeah, we need to work a few things out,' Draco said seriously, 'But can I ask you why you picked me Harry?'

'Well, I had a feeling I was going to start losing some of the older staff soon, so I spoke with Severus, asked who he thought would be best to take that job, he said you, but he didn't think I'd even consider it, until I told him you were my brother-in-law.'

'I bet that shocked him,' Draco laughed.

'He did have a surprised look on his face, so, I know it's getting late and you both have a lot to talk over. You can floo me anytime and let me know what you decide.'

The four of them stood up and shook hands, or in Ginny's case, hugged her then they walked out into the office. Draco and Ginny stepped into the floo and vanished.

'So, you think he'll take it Potter?' Severus asked from his portrait.

'He wants it, but he just has to discuss it over with Ginny, but I think he will Sev,' Harry smirked at him.

'Enough of that Potter, I only allowed your mother to call me that.' Severus Snape scowled at Harry.

'I know,' Harry said cheerfully before he laughed as he walked into their rooms with Charlie.

'You like to do that to him, don't you love?' Charlie grinned at him.

'Yep, just getting him back for all the times he had a go at me and he can't do anything about it. As a former headmaster, he has to be of assistance to me at any time and he knows it. But I need a shower, I'm buggered, and stiff.'

'Spending time with Draco do that love, or Ginny?' Charlie asked seriously.

'I think a bit of both love, Draco and me will never be friends, and Ginny, well I still worry that she still might try something. I know she probably won't, but I just can't help watching everything she does when she's around.'

'Why don't we soak in a bath together, then I'll give you a massage,' Charlie suggested.

'Oh, now that sounds great, I feel relaxed a little bit already,' Harry smiled at his husband as they walked into the bathroom and stripped off. Harry filled the bath and Charlie hoped in and Harry sat between his legs. 'Oh this is good love, really good.'

'Now just relax, then I'll give you a massage,' Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry's neck, and felt Harry move closer to him, 'Just don't fall asleep love.'

'I feel like it, I'm just so comfortable, but I always am when I'm against you love, I feel content and at peace with you.'

Charlie couldn't help feeling so loved when Harry said things like that, 'I feel the same love.'

They both enjoyed their a nice relaxing bath with Charlie keeping Harry awake, or prodding him awake when he fell asleep. They both got out and dried off before getting into bed, Charlie not even able to give Harry his massage as he fell asleep instantly, so he put his arms around him and held him as he fell asleep as well.

Over the next couple of days, Harry was anxious to hear from Draco. He knew he was the best person for the job, even if he didn't relish spending more time with him or with Ginny. He was sitting at his desk getting the letters ready to send out to students to find out who will be staying over the holidays, when his fire turned green and Draco Malfoy's head appeared.

'Harry, you there?' Draco asked looking around.

'Yeah, I'm here Draco,' Harry said as he sat in front of the fireplace. 'So, have you made a decision?'

'Yes, I'm going to take it if the offers still open,' he asked hopefully.

'Yep, still open, that's great Draco, so have you decided it you'll live away or here?'

'We thought it would be better there Harry, that way I can do what all the other professors have to do, patrols, detentions. Ginny said she'll floo from there if that's alright?'

'No problem, I'll have you're quarters prepared and that floo opened so she can floo straight into your rooms without having to keep coming to my office. So when do you want to move in, because you've still got a couple of months.'

'Would a month before September be alright, we've both got a lot to organise beforehand.'

'That's perfect actually, gives me time to organise things on this end. So if you don't need anything else, I'll let you go and I'll see you then.'

'Okay, and thanks again Harry, I really appreciate it.'

'No problem Draco, talk to you later.' Harry nodded and watched as he pulled his head out of the fire, so he stood up and went back behind his desk and decided to get that paperwork out of the way and ready for signatures. Once he was done, he put them in his draw, then went down stairs to get lunch. As he was walking down the stairs towards the great hall, his daughter walked up to him and slipped her arm through his, 'Hi princess,' Harry kissed her cheek, 'Haven't seen a lot of you over the last few days.'

'Yeah, sorry dad, Mark and I can't seem to leave each other's sides for too long, I must get that from you and dad.'

Harry laughed, 'I know how you feel princess, so I take it you haven't seen a lot of Kendra either?'

'No, and I'm feeling very guilty over that, so we're going to have lunch together in my room, that's where I'm heading now, to go get her.'

'So I'm pushed away again, oh the heartache,' Harry said in mock hurt before he started laughing. 'No, it's fine princess, you need to spend time with Mark and Kendra, but just come see me and your father some time, we miss you.'

'I will dad, I promise, plus we're back to duelling next week.'

'True, oh, since Mark will be here on the weekend, how about you three take me on blindfolded, see how I do.'

'I'd like that dad, I'm curious how you'll do as well,' Harllie smiled at her father as they walked through the doors to the great hall, 'I better go get Kendra,' Harllie kissed his cheek and walked over to the Gryffindor table as Harry went up to the staff table and sat down next to Charlie and Minerva.

'I haven't seen her in the great hall for a while Harry,' Minerva said as she looked over at Harllie.

'No, it seems her and Mark can't leave each other's sides at the moment.'

'Just like us love,' Charlie grinned.

'That's what she said.'

'But where's she going now,' Charlie asked as he watched her leave the hall with Kendra.

'There having lunch in Harllie's room, she said she's feeling guilty for not spending a lot of time with her, but this weekend love, you, Mark and Harllie, against me blindfolded.'

'That's going to be very interesting Harry, are you going to do it in here?' Minerva asked.

'No, I don't want to take the chance of hitting those spots again, I thought out on the grounds would be better. There's room to really spread out and not as many spots directly out there, as long as it's not too close to the castle, that's where the spots are.'

'I think that is wise Harry,' Minerva leaned over and kissed his cheek then went back to eating her own lunch. She looked around the great hall and saw every student looked happy, and so where the professors and very soon there will be three new professor's taking over for some of the older ones. She felt real pride in the job Harry had done in running the school and she knew because of the prophecy, he will look after this school for a long time to come and make sure that it will always run smoothly and with Harry's power, he will always make sure it is always a safe place for children to learn.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter seventy two

Harry was sitting at the staff table on the Saturday morning, feeling nervous. He wasn't used to getting nervous about magic, but today he was. He was going up against his husband, who was powerful, his daughter, who was almost as powerful as Harry, and her husband, who is one of the best aurors Harry trained, and he would be blindfolded. He'd woken earlier than normal and left Charlie sleeping why he showered, dressed and headed down stairs. He was the first one at the staff table, but there were a couple of students that had gotten up early, mainly students who would be taking their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s in a month's time, so they were revising why they had a chance and a bit of quiet.

Eventually more students started arriving, along with some of the professors and they all started eating. Harry still hadn't eaten, and he didn't think he could. He spotted Charlie and gave him a nervous smile as he watched him walk towards him.

'Hi love, you must have gotten up early,' Charlie said as he leaned over and kissed him.

'Yeah I did, I was one of the first one in here, but I'll admit to you I'm a little nervous about today.'

Charlie looked at Harry in surprise, 'You're nervous, you don't get nervous with magic.'

'I know, but this time I am, but think about it love. First there's you, my husband, then one of the best aurors there is, then Harllie, who's almost as powerful as I am. Put you three together, it's going to be very interesting, plus I don't want none of you to get hurt, so I've been thinking of just using a stinging hex on you three in case I do hit one of you.'

'Harry, you were trying to see how far you could go, that won't help, I've got an idea,' Charlie leaned over Harry slightly, 'Minerva, would you mind assisting outside later. I thought if Harry got one of us with a stunner, you could catch us before we hit the ground.'

'I wouldn't mind Charlie, and it would be better Harry. You could go all out and not have to worry if you hit one of them.'

Harry looked between Charlie and Minerva, 'Yeah, alright and it does make sense. I haven't really tested myself in a long time, not fully anyway, okay, thanks Minerva, at least I know they'll be safe.'

Charlie shook his head as he look at Minerva. They both knew what Harry was like, and if he could avoid anyone getting hurt he would do it, but they were both a little curious of how Harry would go against the three of them.

Harllie and Mark sat down after Harllie giving both her father's a kiss on the cheek, and Minerva as well.

'So, you ready to take us on dad?' Harllie smiled at her father.

'Yeah, ready princess, I was only going to use a stinging hex on you three, but Minerva's going to assist so none of you get hurt, so I'll be using stunners.'

'Oh blimey, make sure you catch us Minerva, I hate being hit with Harry's stunners,' Mark said looking a little worried.

'I'll keep you all safe Mark,' Minerva snickered at him, 'Imagine, an auror looking worried.'

'Well, yeah, but it's Harry, isn't it.'

'Dad won't hurt you love, you know that,' Harllie kissed his cheek.

'I'll try anyway,' Harry snickered as he looked at his son-in-law, then spotted Ron, 'Hey Ron, what brings you to Hogwarts?'

'You're stealing one of my best aurors Harry, what's going on there?' Ron said as he stood in front of Harry.

'Sorry mate, but I needed a new charms teacher next term and Mark happens to be the best candidate.'

'Yeah, figures, so has any students let you know they might be interested in becoming an auror, I can take five this year.'

'There's been a few that has Ron, I can guarantee three are definite. I gave them all the material and their going to go see you after they finish Hogwarts. There is another few that are really interested, but those want to take the year off and travel before settling down into a job. A lot more students are doing that now, it's been increasing.'

'Well, yeah Harry, ever since you made it safe, more will want to take some time and they don't have to worry anymore.'

'I know, that's why I'm losing teachers as well. They all keep saying since it's safe, they want to travel or start families. So Filius wants to travel and relax for the first time in nearly fifty years, Horace is going back to his retirement and Galvin wants to start a family why he's still young enough to do so.'

'So you've got Mark for charms, who's taking defence and potions then?' Ron asked.

'Harllie is taking defence, she's the most qualified in that subject,' Harry smiled at his daughter, 'and Draco is taking potions.'

'You offered the ferret the potions position?' Ron asked looking stunned.

Harry snickered, 'Yeah, we might never be close, but at least he's not the big prat he used to be.'

'Why ferret?' Mark asked as he looked between his old and new boss.

'During the triwizard tournament, he was giving me a hard time, like he always did. When I turned to walk away, Moody, or should I say the fake Moody turned him into a ferret, then bounced him all around the place before Minerva changed him back.'

'You forgot that Crouch also put Draco down Crabbe's pants first Harry,' Ron laughed harder.

'Oh yeah, how could I forget that,' Harry laughed. 'All the students were in hysteric's that day, but Cedric and I where howling with laughter seeing Malfoy get his, until Minerva spoiled our fun.' Harry snickered as he looked over at her.

'Well, he was told not to use transfiguration as a punishment, but do you know that I went into my office after that and laughed as well. I knew I shouldn't have, but it was funny.'

Harry leaned over and pulled Minerva into a hug, then kissed her cheek, 'You never let anyone see that side of you Minerva, you are a little more now.'

'Well now, I'm not a teacher or headmistress, I can let my hair down, so to speak.' they all laughed as they looked at Minerva's tight bun on the top of her head.

'Ron, why don't you stick around, Charlie, Harllie and I are going up against Harry and he's going to be blindfolded.' Mark said looking at his boss.

'Now that sounds interesting, what are you going to use on them Harry?'

'Stunners,' Harry said then smirked at the look on Mark's face.

'But Minerva's going to make sure we don't get hurt,' Mark said quickly then they all laughed.

'Oh, I've got to see this, so when are you doing this?' Ron asked looking a little excited.

'How about now, everyone's finished,' Harry said as he looked at Mark, Harllie and Charlie and they all nodded. 'Let's head outside,' Harry stood up.

'Why outside Harry and not in here?' Ron asked looking confused.

'Last time, I ended up on my back when Charlie hit me with a stunner. I stepped into the spot that was filled with dark magic and it blocked me.' Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron.

'Oh, Voldemort, right,' Ron said nodding and they all filed out of the great hall and onto the grassed area not far from the castle.

'Alright, Minerva, keep them safe for me,' Harry said blowing out a long breath as he stood next to her.'

'I will Harry, you don't need to worry.' Minerva kissed his cheek and moved back, pulling her wand as she did.

Harry kissed Charlie fiercely, 'Be careful,' Harry said touching Charlie's face.

'We'll be alright Harry, Ron's also watching, he can make sure none of us get hurt.' Charlie gave Harry another kiss and stepped back and watched as Harry hugged his daughter tight, shook Mark's hand and they circled him.

Harry conjured a cloth and tied it around his eyes, 'Just give me a minute,' Harry stood there concentrating for a few minutes, breathing deeply, 'Are students starting to come closer?'

'Yeah, pretty much the whole school by the look of it Harry, but Minerva's got them to stay quiet, just let us know when you're ready,' Charlie said pulling his wand as he saw Harllie and Mark pull their wands as well.

Harry nodded, took a few more breaths, 'Okay, Ron give us the count.'

'Everyone ready,' Ron asked and they all nodded as they pointed their wands at Harry, 'Okay, 1…2…duel.' Ron said quickly and the three started firing spells at Harry in quick succession. Harry blocked them easily as he spun and rolled firing back spells. Minerva catching all three as Harry hit them, before they started firing at Harry again. He moved so fast and every spell aimed he hit one of his opponents. 'Okay stop,' Ron called and they all lowered their wands or Harry lowering his hand.

Harry pulled off the blindfold and looked at the stunned looks on everyone's face. 'What happened, who got hit?'

'All of us, everyone time Harry, Minerva was moving as fast as she could to catch us until Ron had to help,' Charlie shook his head as he stepped closer to Harry, 'How do you move so fast, and how were you able to hit us without seeing us?'

'No idea, I could just feel it, feel where the magic was coming from. I want to try again, Ron, how about you join them as well.'

'We'll need someone else to help Minerva catch, it was happening to fast for just her to do it.' Ron said.

'Let me give you a hand,' Galvin walked over and stood next to Minerva.

'Great, thanks Galvin,' Harry said and looked around, 'Everyone ready?' he got nods and they all moved back into position. Harry put the blindfold back on, took a couple of deep breaths, 'Okay, someone give us the count.'

Minerva nodded, pointed her wand, '1…2…duel,' she called and the same thing happened. The four opponents were firing spells at Harry and he blocked every one again why he fired back. He rolled, and spun, then he was gone, before remerging behind them all and had them all bound, 'How did you do that Harry?' Minerva asked looking completely shocked.

Harry pulled off his blindfold and saw the four all bound, so he waved his hand at them. 'I apparated behind them, I was moving and I could feel it, so I spun to see if it would work, and it did.'

'No one can apparate or disapparate inside these grounds, well apart from Albus that is.' Minerva stepped closer.

'Looks like Harry can as well Minerva, Harry, try going inside for a minute, then come back,' Charlie stared intensely.

'Alright,' Harry took another breath, spun on the spot and he apparated, everyone looked around, then they heard the crack of apparition and Harry was standing right in front of Charlie and kissed him fiercely.

'Well, looks like you're power has gotten more powerful Harry,' Minerva shook her head, 'You are definitely on your way to becoming the most powerful wizard there is.' she said still looking stunned.

'Yeah, looks like it, but that was fun, going to have to do that again, but I might get Ron to bring a few more aurors with him, what do you say Ron. I'll keep adding one after another until I get hit.'

'We could try if you want Harry, but four of us right now didn't even come close. Oh before I forget, Hermione wants to know if we can sit down for dinner, we've got something to tell you.' Ron grinned.

'Sure, why not come tonight then, I've missed Hermione, it's been ages since I've seen her.'

'Great, I'll go now and let her know we'll be at Hogwarts tonight, I'll just head back to your office.'

'I'll take you, Charlie, I'll be back in a second,' Harry took Ron's arm and apparated away and was back in a few seconds, 'That's going to make it easier, instead of walking up all those stairs,' Harry laughed.

'Now you're just showing off love,' Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, then surprised everyone when he threw him over his shoulder and spun around for a minute.

'Charlie put me down or I'll end up being sick,' Harry called as he looked down at Charlie's back, 'Come on love,' Harry said and saw Charlie wasn't going to lower him back to the ground, so he concentrated, floated up off Charlie's shoulder, then Charlie floated up into the air while Harry lowered slowly to the ground, 'I warned you about that love.'

'No, you said not to throw you in the water, now come on, put me down Harry.'

'Not yet, get ready to spin love,' Harry concentrated again and Charlie started to spin end over end with Harry laughed loudly.

'Dad, let him go,' Harllie said as she watched, then slowly Charlie stopped.

'Blimey Harry,' Charlie said shaking his head as he slowly lowered to the ground and then wobbled a bit. 'You are going to get yours Harry.'

Harry saw his face and took off, with Charlie chasing him all around the grounds. They dodged trees, Harry waited till Charlie got close then dodged again, but eventually Charlie tackled Harry to the ground and they were both laughing loudly. Charlie had sat over Harry and pinned his arms above his head, then slowly lowered his head and kissed Harry fiercely.

All the students had gotten used to their headmaster and their professor acting like this, so it never surprised them to see them chasing after each other or snogging in front of them all. Most just snickered and walked off to do their own thing, some hung around and watched.

'Okay, you can let me up now love,' Harry smiled up at him.

'Nope, I'm not ready.' Charlie held Harry's arms tighter as he stared down at him, then felt Harry under him. 'Hmm, looks like someone likes to be bound love.'

'Well, look where you're sitting of course I like it, but why don't we do this in our rooms,' Harry concentrated and they apparated away, with stunned looks at where the two of them just were.

'I don't think it will matter how many Harry goes up against, he was just too fast and was able to block all of you at the same time.' Minerva said as she stood next to Harllie.

'At least you caught us Minerva, I got a little worried there and thanks Galvin. I don't think Minerva would have been able to stop all of us falling.'

'I've never seen anything like that,' Galvin said still looking stunned.

'No, and I don't think we will see anyone like Harry. I remembered watching Albus when he was young, Harry reminds me so much of him, except when his with Charlie that is.' Minerva grinned.

'But didn't you ever see Professor Dumbledore with someone at one time Aunt Minerva?'

'No, he told me early on he was gay, but I never saw him with anyone. Well, I'll leave you to it, see you at lunch.' Minerva walked off back to the castle and she noticed a lot of students were talking about what they just witness with their headmaster, she couldn't help smiling knowing Harry will probably shock them a few more times before they leave and he will do the same with students for a long time to come.

Later that afternoon, Harry and Charlie were cuddled up on the couch in Harry's office waiting for Hermione and Ron. They were snogging fiercely, when Harry sat over Charlie but he never stopped kissing him.

'You can feel what you're doing to me I assume,' Charlie smirked at him.

'Yeah, it'll just give you something to think about till later. Ever since earlier today and what you did to me, I've hardly gone down.' Harry snickered.

'I've noticed love, so you liked that did you?'

'Oh yeah, you were driving me absolutely crazy, then you still wouldn't release me.'

'I liked making you lose control, it's not very often I can get the better of you Harry, but that was one way I could. You made a bit of a mess of yourself as well, which I liked watching.'

Harry shook his head at his husband, 'Don't remind me,' looking slightly embarrassed and Charlie started laughing.

'You're embarrassed Harry, did I make the great Harry Potter embarrassed because I made him cum all over himself.'

'Alright, you don't have to say it Charlie, it's just what you were doing to me and I couldn't move,' Harry lowered his head onto Charlie's chest, 'That's never happened to me before, losing control like that,' Harry heard Charlie laugh again and felt his chest as the laughter built, 'Stop it Charlie,' Harry looked back up at him, 'You do know it's going to be you're turn next.'

'Oh, I hope so love, watching you today, was so hot,' Charlie grabbed Harry's head and started snogging him again.

'Do you think you could leave that till later?' Ron's voice came to them.

They pulled apart and Harry got up off Charlie's lap and hugged Hermione, 'It's good to see you Hermione.'

'It's great to see you Harry, I've missed you, hi Charlie,' Hermione hugged him as well, then they both hugged Ron.

'So you're sure you want to eat down in the great hall and not in the room?' Harry asked.

'Yes Harry, it's not often I get to come back to Hogwarts,' Hermione grinned.

'Alright, let's get down there,' Harry put his arm around Charlie and the four of them walked slowly down all the stairs as they chatted. They stepped into the great hall and most students stared as they went past. 'I thought that had eased off,' Harry said softly.

'With what you did today Harry and you happened to be with Ron and Hermione. Everyone knows what you three did to help bring an end to Voldemort and they don't get to see you three together very often.' Charlie explained.

'True, Hermione's only been her once with Ron, so does it look the same Hermione?'

'It looks fabulous Harry,' Hermione pecked him on the cheek as they all sat down, 'Ron told me about today, I would have liked to see that.'

'Well, I'm going to get Ron to bring all the aurors next time, come with him then, you can even help. You used to get Ron quite a bit.'

'Not anymore, when you started training Ron as an auror, he just got faster.'

'So you two haven't had a real duel in a while?' Charlie asked.

'No, there was no reason to, everything is safe now, Ron's an auror, so I feel pretty safe.'

'You should still keep up you're training Hermione, Charlie and I do quite often and of course me and Harllie as well.'

'Well, I suppose I could, but it's going to have to wait a while,' Hermione grinned at Ron, then looked at Harry.

'Why, trainings important Hermione, you never know if something could happen.' Harry said seriously.

'Yes, I know that Harry, but it's not something I can do in my condition,' Hermione smiled and waited.

'No, you're kidding,' Harry asked looking stunned, 'Really?' Harry stared at Hermione then Ron as they both nodded, 'Oh that wonderful and about bloody time,' Harry hugged Hermione gently, then hugged Ron and everyone around them started to congratulate them, 'So Ron, you're going to be a father.' Harry looked at his mate.

'Yeah, when Hermione told me I almost fainted,' Ron smiled at Hermione.

'He really looked like he was going to Harry, he turned white and swayed, I had to make him sit down, then when I told him he was about to have a daughter, he ended up falling back on the couch.'

'A little girl, so are you going to be like Harry, overprotective, overbearing and impossible with her?' Charlie asked and Harry punched him in the arm. 'Well you were, ask anyone.'

'I know, but Ron was never as bad as me, well he was very protective of Ginny and Hermione, so maybe he will.'

'Well, Hermione I had liked for ages just couldn't get up the nerve to tell her and Ginny was my little sister and I didn't like watching you two snog all the time, especially after you broke up with her.'

'That seems like a lifetime ago,' Harry said and felt Charlie grip his hand tighter, 'I suppose it was a lifetime ago. Voldemort was still around and I had no idea I was gay. Then my life finally made sense once I killed him and went to Romania.' Harry looked at Charlie, 'I found the love of my life,' Harry touched Charlie's face.

'We know,' Ron said smirking at his brother and best mate, 'But as for what you asked Charlie, yeah, I probably will and Hermione will be the bossy mother, sort of like Minerva but with hugs and kisses,' Ron said, then Hermione punched him, 'Ow, what was that for?'

'I will not be a bossy mother Ronald,' Hermione scowled at him.

'Yes you will Hermione, you always bossed us around. Made us do our homework or revising, stopping us from playing wizard chess or exploding snap,' Harry grinned at her, 'It was always work with you Hermione and you used to huff at us all the time, but let's hope she has Hermione's brains and not Ron's.' Harry laughed as Ron punched him in the shoulder. 'What, you want your daughter to be dumb like you, you know you and me wouldn't have made it through without Hermione's smarts.'

'True, and I was not dumb, I just hated homework or revising, I hated tests. I used to break out in hives from nerves.'

'You were always nervous about one thing or another Ron. Remember when you wanted to try out for keeper, then got the position. You looked green the day of the first match, I thought you were going to pass out before you got onto the pitch,' Harry laughed again.

'I still didn't do to good that match, and I wanted to resign, but you wouldn't let me.'

'You were my mate and I knew it was just nerves, that's why I tricked you into thinking I gave you lucky potion and you proved to everyone you were a great keeper. Hermione did you ever tell Ron what you did at tryouts that day,' Harry smirked at her.

'No, I never did Harry,' Hermione scowled.

'What, what did you do Hermione?' Ron asked.

Harry saw Hermione wasn't going to say anything, 'Remember McGlaggen, how he saved all four, but went the wrong way on the fifth?'

'Yeah, I said it looked like he'd been confunded,' Ron said and saw the look on Harry's face and he turned to Hermione, 'You confunded him.'

'Yes, I did, the way he was acting, plus I knew you could do it if you would just get over your nerves.'

'But you ended up taking him to Slughorn's Christmas party Hermione,' Harry smirked again.

'Only because I knew he'd annoy Ron most, that boy was all hands, it was all I could do to get away from him.'

Charlie and Minerva sat there listening to Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hearing things that neither of them had heard before and knew there were probably hundreds of things they still didn't know about them three. But they couldn't help smiling as they watched the three friends that have been like that since they first came to Hogwarts and they also knew that some of the best friendships started that same way.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter seventy three

During the next month, the fifth and seventh years were taking their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Lots needed calming draughts as they kept passing out or just panicking. Poppy always kept a large amount of potion ready at this time of year because lots of students couldn't handle the pressure of exams. Harry was in the great hall for every examination, seeing which students would need a little extra help when they returned to Hogwarts.

Two days before the end of term, everyone was getting castle and grounds ready for the end of year ball. Draco and Ginny had turned up midday and Harry showed them to their rooms.

'I hope you're both comfortable, and you can change things to your liking.' Harry gave the couple a smile.

'It's fine Harry, and larger than I thought they would be,' Ginny said looking around.

'When I took over, I changed a lot of the rooms. I thought since it's easier to get younger professors and not always have to find older ones, I thought there would always be husbands or wives living here from now on, and I'm also going to organise a type of baby sitter if any of the female teachers want to come straight back to teaching.'

'Now that's different for Hogwarts, so what other changes have you made, apart from the ball tonight?' Ginny asked.

'The open day is going to be permanent, I got rid of Binns. Sixth years also have sex educations with Poppy now. I do allow a lot of the students to stay outside of a night now, just till nine, that's in the warmer weather. Sixth and seventh years can stay out till eleven. Hagrid takes most of those patrols of a night. I also introduced a detention with me, if some students are causing any major problems, they get sent to me, I take them into the forbidden forest. As for seeing professors with their partners, the students are all use to that now, as long as it doesn't get out of hand. Their so used to seeing me and Charlie either swimming together, sometimes just lying down near the lake, or chasing each other around. Harllie and Mark do the same as well, you if you two want to snog outside, feel free, but just go easy and make sure it doesn't go to far.'

'Wow, it's like a whole new Hogwarts Harry, I never thought I'd see the day where a Hogwarts professor would be snogging someone outside in the grounds in front of students.' Draco said looking surprised.

'Oh and one more thing, a lot of male students are a lot more comfortable letting everyone know their gay, but you do get the odd few that won't tell anyone or aren't sure. So if Poppy notices during her glasses, she might get them to come to me or Charlie, so do the same if you might notice something with one of the boys in your class. We basically take on the sex education for them, let them know all about it. Now, another thing then I'll let you unpack and relax until tonight. As you are a married couple you can either sit at the staff table together or have meals in here, except for dinner. I make sure all staff are present during dinner, unless there's a problem of course, if there is any sort of problem, just come and let me know. Now the floo in this room is only opened to both of you and only to the Holyhead Harpies office, so you can come and go as you please Ginny and you won't have to keep coming to my office all the time.'

'Thanks Harry, that will make it easier,' Ginny smiled.

'Alright, I'll let you unpack and see you later at the ball,' Harry nodded and left the room and went back down into the main part of the school. He was standing in the great hall watching the house elves putting up the last of the decorations, when Charlie slipped his arms around him. 'Hey, I was about to come and find you,' Harry turned in Charlie's arms.

'So they all settled in?' Charlie asked as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

'Ah, um, yeah, Charlie, you know what that does to me and I've got fairly tight jeans on and no robes.'

Charlie laughed loudly as he looked down at Harry, then back at his face, 'I told you I like to make you lose control.'

'I know, but not here love, but there's something I've been meaning to show you, let's go upstairs why we've got time,' Harry smirked.

'What are you up to Harry?' Charlie asked suspiciously.

'You'll see, come on,' Harry took Charlie's hand and they walked out of the great hall and up all the stairs until they made their way to their rooms, then straight into the bedroom, 'Now strip lover,' Harry grinned.

Charlie looked at Harry for a few minutes, seeing a sneaky look on his face, 'Alright, but I have no idea what you're up too,' Charlie stripped his clothes as he watched Harry as he undressed, 'Are you going to get me back for making you cum over yourself?' Charlie snickered.

'You'll see,' Harry grinned, and the moment Charlie was standing there naked he concentrated and had Charlie stretched out in the middle of the room and he couldn't move.

'What are you doing Harry, I can't move,' Charlie said as he watched as go over this bedside cupboard and grab something, but he kept it behind his back, 'What have you got Harry?'

'You'll see, or should I saw feel,' Harry moved closer to Charlie and ran his hand up the inside of Charlie's legs, getting close but never touching. Then he knelt in front of him and started sucking and licking, but stopped as soon as Charlie was almost ready, then moved behind him. He took the thing he was holding and ran it all around Charlie.

'Harry, what is that?' Charlie asked as he tried to look over his shoulder, but couldn't move. Then he felt Harry push something into him, 'Blimey Harry, what are you doing?' Charlie watched as Harry walked back in front of him, but he felt something still inside him. 'What have you got,' Charlie groaned lightly as he felt it moving, then watched as Harry knelt back down and started licking again, but kept his eyes up on Charlie's face. 'Harry, that's moving, blimey, oh god,' Charlie groaned louder as he felt himself getting close.

Harry stood up and watched Charlie, but never touched him again, 'Feel good love?' Harry asked as he watched Charlie losing control.

'Come on Harry, I can't hold on any longer,' Charlie panted heavily.

'That's the idea Charlie,' Harry slipped a hand around Charlie and flicked the device, then stood back and watched.

'Oh merlin, Harry,' Charlie said loudly as he watched himself cum.

'That was impressive,' Harry smirked as he walked behind Charlie and removed his device, then released Charlie.

'What in the name of merlin was that?' Charlie said panting heavily, Harry showed him the device, 'You're kidding, where did you get that?'

'A little sex shop in muggle London, after you had me make a mess of myself that day, why you were in class, I went there and had a look around. They had the whole section for gay men, I spotted this and thought you just might like it and you definitely did, you shot almost across the room. It's designed to move around inside and under you to give you maximum pleasure.'

Charlie shook his head a Harry, 'You never cease to surprise me Harry, are you going to let me use that on you?'

'Maybe another time, but right now, I want you, watching you just now, man that made me hot.'

Harry and Charlie stayed in their rooms for the rest of the day, making love before showering and getting changed into their formal dress robes. They went down into the school to make sure everything was all ready, and Harry took the wards down at the gate, so the aurors could allow in the guests.

The band was playing quietly as the students all made their way down into the great hall and had their dinner with their friends. Once the meal was finished, Harry moved all the table towards the wall so the dance floor would be empty. He noticed Draco and Ginny staring around at everything, but he also noticed Ginny looking at him sometimes and it made him nervous. But he put it out of his head as the band started to get louder for the students.

'Can I have everyone's attention please,' the leader of the band said and waited till it fell silent. 'Now last year we had a surprise singer, in Miss Harllie Potter, who I've been told is now married so it's Mrs. Harllie Carter now, she is going to be singing along with her two fathers, so please welcome to the stage to join Harllie, her father's Harry Potter and Charlie Potter.'

Harry and Charlie picked up their guitars and played while Harllie sung, then Harry and Charlie did one together, then Harry did one alone with Charlie playing alongside him, then Harry and Harllie did one together. The students and their guests all loved watching their headmaster and one of their professors rocking with the music. The three of them left the stage to loud applause. Charlie and Harry put their arms around each other and started dancing together as Harllie did the same with Mark. After a while Harllie danced with Harry and Charlie had a dance with his sister, but everyone had an enjoyable night.

Harry and Charlie started to get all the students to say goodbye to their guests, then went around the grounds finding students snogging all over the place and they gave them all a few minutes to say goodbye, then the aurors all escorted the last of the guest off the grounds. They both went back inside and saw the house elves already cleaning up the great hall and getting it back to the way it should look before heading back to their rooms where they made love again, before falling asleep in each other arms.

Two days later, all the staff were standing outside the castle saying goodbye to their students, some for a few weeks, some for good. Once the last of the carriages left the Hogwarts grounds and Harry had set the wards again, he went straight back to his office along with Horace, Galvin and Filius to get their release paperwork finalised. They all said goodbye to each other, and also said goodbye to Albus Dumbledore's portrait, before leaving Hogwarts for the final time. Harry went back behind his desk and pulled out three more pieces of parchment and waited until his three new teachers arrived.

Harry and Charlie were sitting on the couch snogging again, when there was a knock on his office door and four people walked in. Harry went back behind his desk and picked up the parchments.

'I want to officially welcome you as the newest members of staff to Hogwarts,' Harry smiled at Harllie, then handed her a piece of parchment as he kissed her cheek, 'Welcome Professor Carter as the new defence against the dark arts teacher,' Harry hugged his daughter, then turned to Mark, 'Welcome Professor Carter as the new charms teacher,' Harry shook Mark's hand, handing him his parchment, then turned to Draco Malfoy, 'Welcome Professor Malfoy, the new potions master,' Harry handed him the parchment, shaking his hand as well.

'Wow, hearing that, Professor Malfoy, it's a dream come true, thanks again Harry,' Draco shook Harry's hand once more, before he put his arm around Ginny.

'You're welcome Draco, so you've got a while before you're students turn up, go and enjoy the solitude of this place why you can,' Harry smiled and watched as the pair left the office.

'I've got to admit Harry, I liked hearing that as well, Professor Carter,' Mark smiled, then couldn't help himself as he hugged Harry.

'You're welcome Mark, but just like me and Charlie, it might get a big confusing at first as there are now two professor Carter's,' Harry hugged his daughter again, 'But they'll get used to it.'

'Thanks dad,' Harllie kissed Harry's cheek, then hugged Charlie, 'We'll see you both later,' Harllie put her arms around Mark and they left the office.

'Well, we are officially on holiday's Charlie, I just want to relax for a while,'

'Why don't we go down and have a swim Harry, then lay near the lake now there's no students left here.'

'Good idea, let's get changed,' Harry and Charlie went into their rooms and changed, then made their way down through the school and outside into the bright, warm day and over to the lake. They got into the water, but mostly just held onto each other as they talked or snogged. They were joined by Harllie and Mark, then Draco and Ginny, before Neville and Hannah joined them as well. The four couples had a great couple of hours, either swimming, or watching Charlie throw Harry into the air, before he started on Harllie, then decided to do Ginny and Hannah as well. After a couple of hours of fun, they all went their separate ways to their own rooms until dinner time.

Over the next few weeks, everyone left at the castle enjoyed the solitude of the place. The staff that was still there sometimes joined the others and sometimes stayed by themselves. Harry did speak with Ginny privately and found she really loved Draco now, even if she did admit that there were still feelings for Harry there but Draco was her life now and she wouldn't do anything to destroy her marriage which made Harry start to relax around her. He also got to know Draco a little better and found him to be a very nice bloke, and nothing like the one he'd always known.

When the new term began, Harry watched his three new professors for the first few weeks and found they were excellent at their jobs which made everyone more relaxed. Harry still ran the school, but hardly had to take any students for detentions, just the odd one or two. Him and Charlie met with a few of the older boys and spoke to them about being gay and it helped them and made them relax and not worry about what anyone else said or thought about them, but it was just so accepted now since Harry married Charlie that it was part of normal life to see either male and female students snogging, or male and male, or even female and female snogging, that no one took any notice anymore.

Over the next ten years, the school ran perfectly with no problems what so ever. Harry was being known as the best headmaster the school had ever seen, which made Charlie very proud of his husband. They were both sitting in their rooms, cuddled up on the couch, when Harllie and Mark walked in to join them for a private dinner. The four of them sat down and had an enjoyable time why they ate, before making their way back to the living room.

'You both said you wanted to talk to us about something,' Harry said as he sat back with Charlie.

'Yes, we did, there's something we wanted to tell you both,' Harllie smiled at Mark and noticed he looked a little nervous.

'Okay, Mark, what's up mate, you don't look too good.' Harry asked studying his charms professor and son-in-law.

'I'm fine Harry,' Mark said as he gave Harry a small smile.

'What's going on with you two?' Charlie asked.

'Well,' Harllie looked at Mark then back to her two fathers, 'You are both going to be grandfather's.'

'Oh congratulations,' Charlie said getting up and hugging Harllie, then Mark before he noticed Harry sitting there staring at the couple, 'Harry love, are you okay?'

'Um, no,' Harry said as he looked at his daughter, 'My daughter's going to have a baby, merlin, I feel faint,' Harry said as he leaned back on the couch.

'He's white as a ghost dad,' Harllie said as she knelt in front of Harry, 'Dad, breathe okay,'

'Yeah, breathe,' Harry looked from his daughter to Charlie, 'We're going to be grandfathers love, we're not old enough, but merlin, a baby,' Harry said rambling a bit before looking back at his daughter, 'I'm happy for both of you, but you just shocked the life out of me.' Harry hugged his daughter, before getting up and hugging Mark then they sat down again. 'So how far along are you?' Harry said in a soft voice.

'Just over three months, so you'll need to get someone to temporarily takeover defence until after the baby's born.'

'Since it is temporarily Harry, why don't you do it, saves you hiring someone else and as soon as Harllie's ready, she can just come straight back.' Charlie said looking at Harry.

'You'd make a great defence teacher dad and the students would love it, imagine having Harry Potter as their defence teacher,' Harllie smiled at her father, 'But why you're thinking of that, do you both want to know what we're having, Poppy told us a while ago, but we wanted to wait to tell everyone and of course you are both first to know.'

'Okay, I'm over the initial shock, so are we having a granddaughter or grandson?'

Harllie nodded to Mark, 'Grandsons,' Mark said and waited to see if their heard him.

'Did you just say grandsons, as in plural, two?' Harry asked and he turned white again.

'Breathe dad and yes, twin boys,' she smiled at her fathers.

'Oh, let's hope their nothing like Fred and George were or you might be taking students back to the forbidden forest love.' Charlie stared at Harllie and Mark in shock.

'I think we've finally found a way to shock both your father's honey,' Mark said as he looked between Harry and Charlie.

'I think you're right sweetheart, dad are you both okay?'

'Yeah princess, but blimey first you're pregnant, now twins,' Harry shook his head, 'But I am happy for you both, really happy,' Harry kissed his daughter again, then hugged his son-in-law. 'So when do you want to finish up princess.

'Poppy said I should straight away, if it was any other class, it'd be fine, but not defence.'

'That's a good idea, and I think I will do what Charlie suggested until you're ready to come back. We have everything set up for babies after Ginny's two and Neville's three kids,' Harry said shaking his head again.

After a while, the four of them started talking about names that Mark and Harllie had been discussing before they all said goodnight. Charlie knew Harry was happy for them, but he also knew that Harry would feel like he was getting older even if he was only thirty nine years old. So he held Harry tight that night, and it took him a long time to fall asleep before drifting off himself.

Over the next few months the students had gotten over their initial shock at having Harry Potter teaching defence against the dark arts and they started to enjoy his classes. Charlie had been helping Harry run the school now he had less time as he was also teaching. They were both sitting at the staff table eating lunch, when a patronus landed in front of them.

'Harry, Charlie, Harllie's in labour, she wants you both up in the hospital wing now,' Mark's voice said then the patronus vanished.

'Neville, look after everything,' Harry said, as Charlie and him ran from the great hall and headed straight to the hospital wing. 'Mark,' Harry called.

'Over here, she wants you both in here,' Mark's voice called from behind a curtain.

Charlie and Harry both hurried to behind the curtain and saw Harllie in pain and pushing, so Harry took her free hand and Charlie stood behind him.

'Princess, how you doing?' Harry asked as he watched his daughter.

'Blimey, I never knew it hurt this much,' Harllie said panting heavily.

Mark, Harry and Charlie were all panicking but none of them took their eyes off Harllie until Poppy spoke. 'First one's almost out, I can see he's head, next contraction, push as hard as you can Harllie.

Harllie nodded, then a few seconds later, screamed as she pushed, then they all saw the little baby boy in Poppy's arms. She waved her wand over him, then wrapped him in a towel before handing him to Charlie, then went back to Harllie.

'Okay Harllie, the next one shouldn't be far from being here,' Poppy smiled up at the girls she's known since she was born, 'Alright, push Harllie,' she watched as waited until the saw the baby, 'Alright, not long Harllie, keep going sweetheart,' she looked at the three men around Harllie, seeing they all looking the same, all worried as they watched her, 'Alright, push Harllie, keep going, keep going, he's out,' Poppy said after a minute, then waved her wand over the next baby, then wrapped him in a towel and placed him in his father's arms, then went back to Harllie

'Dad, do you mind,' Harllie panted as she looked at Charlie and he placed her son in his arms.

'Congratulations princess,' Harry leaned over and kissed his daughter, then kissed his grandson on the head, then went around to Mark, 'Congratulations dad,' Harry gripped his shoulder, then kissed his other grandson.

'Congratulations, both of you,' Charlie kissed Harllie, then the baby, before kissing the other baby, and patted Mark on the shoulder, 'Why don't we leave you four alone, we'll come back later.'

Charlie gripped Harry's hand and led him back out of the hospital wing and back to their rooms, where they held each other as they lay down on their bed.

'We have grandsons love, can you believe it,' Harry said in a shaky voice.

'It's a lot to think about love,' Charlie said as he held Harry.

Neither of them moved for a few hours, until they went back to the hospital wing to see their daughter and grandsons but found a heap of people in there as well and Poppy not looking too happy. Harry gave her a nod, then went down to his daughter.

'Hey, do I get so see my grandsons now?' Harry said shaking his head at the words he'd just spoken.

'Here you go Harry, say hello to James,' Mark placed the baby in Harry's arms and they all saw the shocked look on his face.

'You're calling him James,' Harry asked, then looked down at the baby he was holding.

'Yeah, we are, and dad, come and take Sirius,' Harllie placed the other baby in her other father's arms then looked back at her father, 'James and Sirius Carter.' Harllie grinned at both her fathers.

'You're grandfather would be so happy princess,' Harry leaned over and kissed his daughter before looking back at his grandson, then looked at his other grandson in his husbands arms.

Poppy, Minerva, Neville, Hannah, Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione, with their two children all watched Harry and Charlie holding the two little baby boys. They could see both were both very emotional and could see tears in both their eyes and they all knew these two boys would be loved and protected just like Harry had done for anyone he cared about.

Over the next one hundred and twenty seven years, Harry and Charlie were both very old men, who were still running Hogwarts together. Charlie had given up teaching twenty years before and just helped Harry run the school now. They were both sitting quietly in their rooms, neither of them talking just happy to hold each other. They had lots of great and great, great grandchildren, some teaching at Hogwarts, some had died of old age. Harllie and Mark had both lived till they were both over a hundred, and they had their children and grandchildren around them. All of Harry's friends had passed long ago, so apart from his grandchildren, all he had left was the love of his life in his husband Charlie.

'Can you feel it love,' Harry asked as he looked up at Charlie.

'Yes love, I feel it, the prophecy is playing out, do you think it will be today?'

'Yes, I think it will, we should notify Poppy Longbottom,' Harry said wearily as he lifted his hand slowly and waved it and his patronus leapt forth and took off through the wall. 'Charlie, you gave me a wonderful life and I love you very much.' Harry touched his face.

'I love you too Harry, and you gave me a wonderful life as well love. We had some very good times, and a great family which will live on for a very long time to come.'

'We'll see all the others very soon love, and we'll always be together,' Harry put his head towards Charlie's forehead and Charlie leaned his forehead towards Harry and they both had their hands on each other's faces as they both took their last breaths as passed away, just as they both wanted. They had spoken about when the time came, and they both agreed that they wanted no one around them, they wanted it to be just the two of them and that's the way they were found not long after.

The wizarding world mourned the loss of their saviour and his husband, they toasted him and cried tears for him, but they knew he was with the people he loved most. He will always be knows as their saviour but he is also known as the best headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen.

THE END:


End file.
